BLANCHE-NEIGE & LE SERGENT D'ARME
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: "Tu laisseras toujours ce club et mon frère se mettre entre nous ?" Sasuke est violemment projeté dans le monde des sans foi ni loi et plus il essayera d'en sortir, plus il s'y enfoncera. /!\ fiction à demi-teinte noire.
1. Avant-propos

**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews »  
Bêta-Lectrice : Akira-Yaoi-Kyûbi  
Bêta-Correctrice : Lullaby-chan1000**  
**Pairing : NaruSasu **  
**Rating : M (langage cru + sexe) **  
**Genre : Romance **  
**Influences : Son's of anarchy/Blood of silence**  
**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto  
Playlist : A drop in the ocean.**

**Résumé : « Tu laisseras toujours ce club et mon frère se mettre entre nous ? » **

* * *

**GLOSSAIRE :**

**_MC:_** Motocyclor Chapter. Gang de motard (biker)

**_Président : _**Leader du club, détenteur du marteau de réunion qui symbolise son pouvoir absolu et sert à maintenir l'ordre. Au sein du club, la parole du président fait loi, même s'il est conseillé par les membres les plus anciens. Personne ne remet en question ses décisions.

**_Vice-président ou VP :_**Bras droit du président, il met ses ordres à exécution. C'est lui qui assure la communication avec les autres chapters et qui prend en charge les responsabilités et devoirs du président en son absence.

**_Sergent d'Armes :_**Responsable de la sécurité du club, il surveille et maintient l'ordre lors des manifestations du club et signale tout comportement suspect au président et au vice-président du club, de ses membres et de ses prospects. Il exécute les ordres s'il faut régler un problème de manière gentille ou radicale.

**_Road Captain :_**Responsable des livraisons et virées du club, il en établit les trajets. C'est un des plus hauts responsables du club, il n'obéit qu'aux ordres du président ou vice-président.

**_Trésorier :_**Répertorie les entrées d'argent et les dépenses du club, ainsi que les écussons aux couleurs du club qui sont attribués et repris.

**_Prospect :_**Nouvelle recrue du gang qui n'a pas encore fait ses preuves, il part en livraison avec les autres membres, mais n'assiste pas à la réunion du club. Un prospect est parrainé par un membre du club qui le présente et devient son responsable. Le membre du club rendra des comptes au club s'il y a soucis avec le prospect.

**_Suiveur :_**Personne qui aimerait rentrer dans le club mais qui n'est rien pour le club. Cherche toujours à montrer ses motivations.

**_Régulière :_**Femme ayant le statut d'épouse d'un des membres du club, qui assure sa protection. Ce statut est respecté à la lettre au sein du club.

**_Chaudasse/Chatte/Pussy :_** Femme qui fréquente le bar des motards pour s'adonner à des actes sexuels sans lendemain.

**_Cut : _**Gilet de cuir où sont les couleurs du club, il peut être mit sur un blouson, un t-shirt ou torse nu.

XxX

**RÈGLES DU CLUB :  
****  
**(* Les règles proviennent de la série de livres _Blood of silence_ d'Amélie, je vous conseille vraiment cette auteure et surtout cette série hétéro avec un tome homo. Je me suis permise de les récupérer car elles vont vous donnez une ligne conductrice.  
Même si je n'en fais pas bcp référence, il vous les fallait pour savoir de quoi je parle (attention elles ont été un peu modifiées pour le bien de mon histoire))

**1 – L'adhésion est à vie, seule la trahison peut y mettre fin.**

**2- Le tatouage du club des couleurs du club sur une partie du corps est obligatoire.**

**3- L'acquisition d'une moto est obligatoire. **

**4- Chaque membre à une voix, le groupe décide à la majorité, mais le président tranche en cas d'égalité. **

**5- Soyez toujours fidèles et honnêtes avec vos frères.**

**6- Ne laissez personnes vous manquez de respect.**

**7- Soyez calmes, gardez la tête haute et traduisez toujours vos paroles par des actes**

**8- Ne trichez jamais, ne mentez ou ne volez jamais. Ne mouchardez jamais.**

**9- Ne laissez jamais tomber et n'abandonnez jamais. **

**10- Les bikers n'abandonnent jamais un frère.**

**11- Tenez toujours vos promesses. Vous n'avez qu'une parole.**

**12- Ne faites jamais confiance à personne, si cette dernière n'a pas fait ses preuves. **

**13- La trahison est passible de la mort.**

**14- Ne touchez jamais aux sœurs, aux frères, ni aux régulières et enfants d'un autre membre. **

**15- L'homosexualité peut être toléré mais la pédophilie et la zoophilie sont des pratiques interdites au sein du club et punissable de mort. **

**16- On ne baise pas des policières.**

**17- Les affaires du club restent entre membre du club. **

XxX

**NOMBRE DE CHAPITRES :**

* Prologue

* 9 Chapitres ( chaque chapitre est une saison de trois mois donc l'histoire va se dérouler sur environ deux ans )

* Épilogue

* 6 Extras (les extras seront là pour éclaircir les points que je n'ai pas approfondis dans l'histoire principale car, comme vous vous en doutez, l'histoire est centrée sur Naruto et Sasuke. Je pense que vous allez vous poser des questions sur certaines relations ou certains personnages et les extras seront là pour répondre. Evidemment, vu le nombre de personnage et de relation, je ne les ai pas tous fait. Je me suis concentrée sur : Itachi, Haku, Kurenai, les prospects, Naruto/Sasuke)

* * *

_**Petite note de l'auteur importante :**_

_Bonjour tout le monde, _

_Je tiens à mettre toutes ses informations car elles me semblent très importantes, de plus, une chose que j'ai noté dans le rating mais que je vais quand même redire :_

_C'est un monde de biker donc il y a de la violence, du langage cru et du sexe, violent et non violent. Je n'avais pas prévenu ma bêta correctrice et sur le coup ça l'a un peu, beaucoup, surpris et je ne tiens pas à ce que ça vous fasse la même chose alors vous êtes prévenus. _

_J'espère quand même tous vous retrouvez car j'ai aimé écrire cette histoire, je pense que vous le remarquerez très vite avec les chapitres plus longs que d'habitude ( ça va crescendo )_

_Comme d'habitude, je publierai une fois par semaine, à partir du jeudi. Normalement je terminerai l'histoire avant le week-end de mon départ au Japon, ce qui est parfait ! _

_Merci à Tsuna également pour le surnom de Blanche-Neige !_


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE / ! \ Viol  
**

_Le bonheur en partant,  
m'a dit qu'il reviendrait_  
**Jacques Prévert**

**Janvier**

\- Réunion à la mine, lança Itachi à tous ses frères, présents au club des chattes.

La mine était une pièce aménagée pour les rassemblements de leur gang.

Itachi, le Président, demanda aux prospects et suiveurs de faire passer le message aux autres, ceux qui étaient dans les salles privées. Ses frères n'allaient pas apprécier d'être interrompus pendant une baise avec une chatte mais ça lui était égal. Il y avait des choses plus importantes qu'être au chaud entre les cuisses d'une pute en ce moment. Le MC mère, l'Akatsuki faisait, après plusieurs mois de silence radio, de nouveau parler d'eux. Il aurait dû tous les tuer quelques mois plus tôt.

Il traversa la rue qui séparait le club des chattes de l'ancienne coopérative. Coopérative transformée en garage et qui servait de QG à son MC.

Sur son passage, il ordonna à ses frères, travaillant sur les motos, de le rejoindre pour une réunion d'urgence.

Quand tout le monde entra dans la pièce, le dernier biker referma au nez des prospects, qui n'avaient pas leur place à la mine, et la réunion débuta.

XxX

Alors que la réunion touchait à sa fin, Kabuto, un des prospects, rentra sans autorisation. Aussitôt, il se retrouva en joute. Interrompre une réunion surtout par un non-membre officiel du Chapter était risqué.

\- Tu as dix secondes pour nous donner une bonne raison de ne pas te trouer le corps, le menaça Asuma, l'ancien Road Captain.

Et même s'il en avait une bonne, Kabuto allait le regretter d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Je viens de recevoir une vidéo de l'Akatsuki, il faut que le Président voie ça.

Itachi, le Président, regarda silencieusement le prospect et ses frères ne baissèrent pas leur arme alors Kabuto rajouta :

\- Ils ont votre petit frère.

Comme un mot de passe, Itachi lui fit signe d'approcher. Il sentit, sur lui, les regards de tous les bikers.

Kabuto tendit son téléphone devant son Président, l'écran était bloqué sur une vidéo en pause.

\- Peut-être que vous devriez voir ça tout seul Président.

Il aurait dû, pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Bien au contraire, il les laissa l'entourer. Itachi ne savait pas exactement ce qui se trouvait sur cette vidéo, bien qu'il en eût une idée, mais il savait qu'après le visionnage, il aurait des comptes à rendre à ses frères.

Itachi avait fait passer son petit-frère de sang, Sasuke, pour mort. Même auprès de son club à qui il devait transparence. Ses frères venaient de se rendre compte qu'il leur avait mentit. Cette vidéo allait le confirmer.

Il démarra la vidéo. Son grand-oncle Madara prit la parole, s'adressant directement à lui.

\- _Bonjour vermine, ça faisait longtemps._

La vidéo de mauvaise qualité grésillait mais il reconnaissait très bien son oncle

\- _Je pense que tu dois déjà regretter de ne pas avoir nous avoir anéantis quand tu en as eu l'occasion. On a mis un peu de temps à se refaire mais comme tu le vois nous sommes encore là. _

La vidéo s'éloigna montrant plusieurs hommes debout entourant une silhouette pendue au plafond, le visage en direction du sol. Madara s'approcha du prisonnier, il lui agrippa les cheveux qu'il tira en arrière pour montrer le visage à la caméra. Bien que le visage fût tuméfié et recouvert de sang, Itachi reconnut aussitôt Sasuke, son précieux petit-frère.

\- _Je pensais sincèrement qu'il était mort avec Fugaku et Mikoto mais non, tu as réussi à le cacher, pas assez bien apparemment car mon petit doigt m'a dit le contraire. J'ai quand même mis plusieurs mois à remettre la main dessus. Dis bonjour à ton frère Sasuke._

Itachi n'arrivait pas à savoir si Sasuke ouvrait les yeux ou non mais un cracha de sang tâcha la caméra.

\- _Ce n'est pas très gentil ça. _

Leur oncle nettoya la caméra et laissa un autre homme frapper durement le visage de Sasuke pour son geste. Aucune plainte, aucun gémissement ne sortit du haut-parleur du téléphone.

\- _Franchement Itachi, ton petit-frère m'impressionne. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi résistant. Surtout pour une mauvaise graine qui te ressemble autant. On l'a torturé avec beaucoup d'imagination_.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Madara lui expliqua qu'un de ses hommes avait joué à la marionnette avec lui, qu'un autre lui avait appris à respirer dans l'eau, il avait aussi eu droit à de petites explosions sur le corps, abimant sa peau jusqu'à la chair.

\- _Il n'a pas lâché un seul mot sur ton MC, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il ne savait rien. Mon petit neveu a toujours été mis à l'écart sauf aujourd'hui, il va être aux premières loges. Il est ta seule faiblesse après tout._

La voix déformée de Sasuke s'éleva, attirant l'attention. Le Président de l'Akatuski l'invita à prendre la parole.

\- _Je ne suis rien pour lui… c'est sa faute et celle de son maudit club si je suis ici… Il ne viendra pas… vous perdez tous votre temps._

Madara le contredit mais Sasuke ne démordit pas.

\- _Faite ce que vous avez à faire avec moi… et relâchez-moi…_

Les hommes se mirent à rire. Itachi savait que le MC mère ne relâcheraient jamais son petit-frère. Sois Itachi le sauvait, soit il finirait six pieds sous terre. La deuxième option était inenvisageable.

\- _Si ce que tu dis est vrai, on va motiver ton frère pour qu'il vienne. _

Un homme défit les liens en cordage et Sasuke tomba au sol. Aussitôt un autre lui attrapa sa tignasse tout en défaisant son pantalon d'où il sortit sa queue.

Itachi enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes, se faisant saigner. Même s'il sauvait son petit-frère, Itachi ne savait pas dans quel état il le retrouverait.

L'homme boucha le nez de Sasuke pour qu'il ouvre la bouche et pour qu'il enfonce sa queue, seulement un cri de douleur raisonna et Sasuke reçu un coup dans la pommette qui le fit s'écraser au sol.

\- _Putain, il m'a mordu la queue, je vais le buter._

\- _Non, ordonna l'homme. Laisse-le à Hidan, il va se faire un plaisir de s'en occuper._

Le dénommé Hidan répondit présent, se frottant les mains.

\- _Je vais lui baiser le cul si fort qu'on pourra lui rentrer un glock. Laisse-moi faire mon frère._

La caméra zooma quelques secondes sur Hidan qui se débattait avec Sasuke au sol avant que Madara réapparaisse à l'écran s'adressant directement à Itachi :

\- _Si tu veux avoir une chance de retrouver ton petit-frère, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Nos deux clubs ne peuvent pas fouler le même sol. Et surtout, un déviant comme toi ne mérite pas le nom des Uchiha. Il est temps que la guerre prenne fin._

La vidéo se coupa sur Hidan qui s'enfonçait entre les cuisses de Sasuke, la main sur sa gorge pour l'entraver.

Un silence de mort résonna dans la mine, personne n'osa bouger.

Shikamaru, le nouveau Road Captain lança un regard à Kabuto qui déguerpit sans demander son reste. Dans ce genre de situation, le messager était celui qui payait.

Itachi garda son calme mais il bouillait à l'intérieur. Il ferma les yeux, son esprit mettant déjà en place des plans pour sauver son précieux petit-frère.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le sortant de ses pensées. Il leva le visage en direction de son Sergent d'Arme, son frère le plus proche, son meilleur ami, Naruto.

\- Tu n'es pas tout seul mon frère. Nous sommes une famille. Blanche-Neige est de ta famille et donc de la nôtre. Nous faisons tout pour la famille.

Itachi balaya la salle des yeux, tous ses frères le regardèrent avec fidélité. Son mensonge, même si beaucoup ne le considérait pas comme tel, il le respectait. Il se leva, ses frères également.

\- Il est temps d'anéantir l'Akatsuki et de récupérer mon petit-frère.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteure :**

_Bonjour tout le monde, _

_Une chose aussi que j'ai oublié, c'est de remercier la lectrice qui m'a mis l'idée du pseudo « Blanche-Neige » évidemment je ne me souviens plus de la lectrice alors que j'ai demandé 2 fois déjà xD vraiment désolée, si tu pouvais te manifester de nouveau que je puisse t'identifier ça serait cool !_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo, Flo et la Guest : _**_Alors le prologue ? Vous êtes toujours aussi content ?_


	3. Chp1 Hiver

**XxX**

* * *

**MC 9****ème**** Démon  
**( Kyûbi )

**Itachi **( Président )**  
Naruto **( Sergent d'Arme )**  
Shikamaru **( Road Captain )  
**Asuma **( Ancien Road Captain )**  
Kabuto **( Prospect )

* * *

_**Décembre...**_

Sasuke marchait depuis des heures dans le froid décembre. La neige créait un manteau blanc par-dessus son perfecto. Ses empreintes de bottes disparaitraient bientôt. Il aimait marcher à cette saison, c'était agréable de voir la seule pureté de ce monde.

Dans quelques heures, une nouvelle année débuterait. La première sans ses parents mais pas sans son ainé.

Pendant cette période, Sasuke pensait souvent à Itachi. Ce dernier lui manquait terriblement même s'il refusait de l'avouer.

Son grand-frère était parti de la maison quand il était encore qu'un enfant, l'abandonnant. Son père ne cessât de lui répéter cette vérité blessante.

Itachi s'était lié d'amitié avec un groupe d'homme en cuir et à moto, des bikers. Ce groupe faisait leur propre loi dans la ville. Sasuke ne savait toujours pas pourquoi son ainé l'avait intégré mais son choix avait conduit son père à interdire Itachi de revenir à la maison et le voir.

La seule fois où il avait dérogé à cette décision, des policiers avaient arrêté son frère devant lui. Il l'avait revu qu'une seule fois avant l'explosion de sa maison mais il l'avait rejeté.

_Sasuke marchait tranquillement en direction de la maison quand il entendit une explosion suivit d'un feu qui s'éleva dans les airs. Il se mit à courir dans son quartier en direction de l'incendie quand il s'arrêta net en découvrant sa maison en feu._

\- _Maman ! Papa ! hurla-t-il en se reconnectant à la réalité._

_Ses parents passaient une soirée en amoureux, c'était pour cela qu'il était parti passer la soirée avec Suigetsu, son meilleur ami._

_Il se mit à courir avant que des bras l'encerclent et le stop dans son élan. Une voix lui dit de se calmer mais il refusait de l'écouter, il devait rejoindre ses parents._

\- _Sasuke, ils sont morts, c'est trop tard ! cria un homme__,__ avant de se mettre devant lui et de l'identifier._

\- _Itachi, il faut y aller._

_Son ainé, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années, lui dit que c'est trop tard. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'éloigna. Sasuke se débattit, cria, frappa mais sans succès. Il l'amena dans une petite ruelle adjacente à leur lotissement. Il y avait un homme sur une moto. On ne pouvait pas voir son visage car il avait un casque mais Itachi prit quand même celui qu'il lui tendait._

\- _Il va t'amener dans un endroit sûr, dit-il en lui enfilant son propre cuir puis le casque. Je reviendrai pour te chercher. _

_Sans lui laisser le choix, ni le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'il se passait, il le fit monter à l'arrière de la moto. Sasuke fit face à un renard à neuf queues, sûrement les couleurs du club de cet homme, brodé sur un cut__. __Des couleurs différentes de celles qu'il se souvenait avoir vu sur le dos de son ainé. _

_Pourquoi son frère le laissait entre les mains d'un autre club ?_

\- _Va mon frère._

_Ce n'était pas à Sasuke qu'il s'adressait mais au biker._

\- _Mets-le en sécurité, je compte sur toi._

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de Blanche-Neige. _

_Sasuke s'accrocha et l'homme démarra, l'emportant loin de sa famille et de sa vie._

Itachi n'était pas revenu tout de suite. Il avait mis plusieurs mois à vouloir le ramener mais Sasuke avait refusé de revenir à Konoha.

Cependant, il avait reçu une lettre dans le studio miteux où l'homme l'avait déposé sans montrer son visage, ni autre mot subtile. Une lettre pour le féliciter de son admission à l'université des Arts d'Iwa, la ville dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sasuke n'avait pas postulé à celle-là mais il avait vite compris que son grand-frère avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour le délocaliser.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche.

**De : Professeur d'Art.**

_Le Garuda à la sortie de la ville._

Sasuke répondit qu'il arrivait. Deidara, son professeur d'art lui donnait toujours rendez-vous dans des endroits reculés.

Ça s'était fait naturellement entre eux. Sasuke avait débarqué dans cette nouvelle ville un peu avant ce professeur et même s'il ne voulait pas créer de lien, Deidara s'était imposé à lui. Son professeur avait remarqué son potentiel en dessin et l'avait incité à le développer. En public, à l'université, comme en privé, chez lui.

_Sasuke peignait, comme tous les autres, dans la salle de cour, quand Deidara, leur professeur, passa dernière lui pour examiner son travail. Sasuke s'était placé stratégiquement au fond de la classe car il y avait la meilleure lumière, Deidara en jouait souvent, comme maintenant avec ses mains sur ses épaules, les pouces caressants doucement la base de sa nuque._

\- _Tu es doué mais je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

\- _Je préfère le dessin, répondit-il normalement, sa voix déjà basse._

_Un élève réclama l'attention de Deidara qui s'y rendit, non sans lui avoir dit qu'il devrait lui montrer plus tard._

_Plus tard arriva dans la soirée quand il se rendit chez son professeur dans la ville d'à côté. Sasuke refusait que quiconque sache où il habitait. La peur que quelqu'un s'en prenne à lui comme on s'en était pris à ses parents__,__ car il était évident que l'incendie n'était pas accidentel, surtout avec son ainé dans les parages._

\- _Je ne savais pas si tu allais venir, dit Deidara en ouvrant la porte _

_Bien sûr qu'il allait venir. Et pas seulement parce qu'il avait un feeling avec son professeur mais aussi parce que son corps le réclamait. _

\- _Tu n'as pas amené de quoi dessiner ?_

_Sasuke posa une main sur son torse, le sourire aux lèvres._

\- _Pas ce soir, ce soir, j'ai prévu autre chose, lui avoua-t-il en l'obligeant à reculer._

\- _Ça me convient, répondit son professeur en refermant la porte derrière lui._

Sasuke changea de direction et continua de marcher sous la neige jusqu'au bar. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir d'en face quand il vit plusieurs motos garées devant l'entrée. Un mauvais pressentiment le prit aux tripes pourtant il n'hésita pas à traverser la route. Le danger l'avait toujours excité, après tout, son premier petit copain roulait à moto et perfecto.

Apparemment, Sasuke n'avait pas appris la leçon que son père voulût lui enseigner à cause de son ainé qui était parti pour intégrer un dangereux groupe de biker.

Quand il passa la porte du bar, la musique l'accueilli ainsi que quelques regards. Il se sentit mal à l'aise mais Sasuke savait parfaitement qu'il ne devait pas baisser le regard. Heureusement pour lui, Deidara, assis au bar, lui fit un signe de le rejoindre. Le plus naturellement possible, il s'y rendit et s'assit au bar aux côtés de son professeur qui abordait un blouson en cuir sans couleur. Une vague de soulagement prit Sasuke. Il aimait le danger mais à un certain niveau. Il se défit du sien pour être plus à l'aise.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Deidara en frappant doucement sur sa cuisse, comme s'il était un simple ami.

Il ne loupa pas, la petite caresse et comprit surtout que ce n'était pas l'endroit adéquat pour se montrer de l'affection entre homme. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, son professeur l'avait invité ici.

\- Oui mais on pourrait aller ailleurs, dit-il doucement tandis que Deidara commandait pour eux.

\- Toute à l'heure, avant je voulais te montrer cet endroit. Une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité.

Le barman glissa leur boisson sur le comptoir. Ils les rattrapèrent puis trinquèrent avant de boire. Sasuke glissa son regard sur son amant, ce soir, ses cheveux étaient attachés et une barbe naissante, le rendait vraiment viril, il était habillé tout en noir. Deidara lui plaisait encore plus que d'habitude. Il avait juste envie d'être pris sauvagement sur sa moto car son professeur devait être encore plus sexy au volant que le dessinant en tenu légère.

Subtilement, Sasuke lui fit comprendre ses intentions et, quelques minutes avant que la nouvelle année sonne, il s'éclipsa, incitant Deidara à le rejoindre à la porte de derrière mais tout devint noir avant que son professeur le rejoigne.

_**Janvier...**_

Sasuke ne sentait plus la douleur, elle faisait partie de lui. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où on avait abusé de son corps mais il savait que sept hommes continuaient d'entrer et de sortir de lui sans considération pour son état. Un mélange de sperme et de sang s'écoulait entre ses jambes en continue. Sa mâchoire le faisait souffrir et son visage baignait dans son vomi de semence. Aucun ne l'épargnait. Ils venaient chacun leur tour, le déchirant et le brisant morceau par morceau qu'ils emportaient avec eux.

Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait plus la force de se battre, les laissant prendre en espérant que ça se termine vite.

Sasuke essayait de se souvenir comment il en était arrivé là mais la seule chose dont il arrivait à se remémorer était sa soirée avec son professeur puis le trou noir. Quand il avait repris connaissance, il avait les mains et les pieds liés, accrochés au plafond, subissant coups et tortures sans répit.

Un homme, Madara, s'était présenté comme son grand-oncle. Sasuke s'en souvenait vaguement, il l'avait vu qu'une seule fois et il en avait entendu parler par son père. Il avait fait une vidéo d'eux pour l'envoyer à son ainé. Il n'avait pas tout compris mais il se servait de lui pour atteindre Itachi.

Il était la victime d'un règlement de compte, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé.

La porte s'ouvrit et des pas lourds s'approchèrent de lui. Son oncle parla aussitôt.

\- Tu es dans un sacré état.

Il y avait une note de satisfaction dans le timbre de sa voix.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu aimes le plus ? demanda-t-il en attrapant son menton pour le dévier dans sa direction. Te faire enculer ?

Sasuke essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais ils étaient gonflés. Il ne distinguait rien, le noir de la pièce froide ne l'aidait pas.

\- D'abord ton frère puis toi, vous êtes une honte à cette famille. Ton père également. Toute cette famille était une honte. J'ai déjà fait exploser tes parents, il en sera de même pour ton frère et toi dans quelques jours.

Madara lui cracha à la figure après lui avoir confirmé ce qu'il avait toujours pensé. L'explosion de sa famille était volontaire. Rien de ce qu'il lui arrivait dans sa vie n'était accidentel.

\- Vous me dégoutez.

S'il avait, ne serait qu'un seul doute sur son futur, ce ne fut plus le cas avec cet échange. Sasuke ne sortirait pas vivant de cet enfer. Il espérait simplement que ça se terminerait vite.

XxX

Itachi, entourer de son VP, son Road Captain et son Sergent d'Arme, regarda tous les Présidents autour de sa table, tous sauf celui du 1er Démon, le Président des Nomades.

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre plus longtemps, commençons.

Itachi fit signe à ses prospects de fermer les portes de la mine puis démarra la réunion.

\- Si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Il est temps que l'Akatsuki disparaisse.

\- Tu veux encore t'attaquer au Chapter mère ? l'interrompit B

\- La dernière fois, ton club a échoué à cause de ta faiblesse, surligna A.

A et B étaient les deux Présidents du club du 8ème Démon.

\- J'ai fait preuve de pitié, reconnu Itachi mais ça sera différent cette fois-ci.

\- Et pourquoi ? voulu savoir Yagura, le jeune Président du 3ème Démon.

\- Parce qu'ils ont mon cadet.

Le Président du club du 9ème Démon regarda chaque Président dans les yeux. Il voulait qu'ils se rendent compte de l'importance de ce qui allait se dérouler par la suite.

\- Je sais que nos clubs n'entretiennent pas les meilleures relations mais nous avons un point commun. Nous voulons que le Chapter mère disparaisse, il est notre ennemi à tous.

\- L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami, répondit Onôki, le Président du 7ème Démon.

Itachi hocha de la tête.

\- Il fut un temps où nous étions tous unis, dirigé par un homme cupide et assoiffé de pouvoir. C'est notre désir de liberté qui nous a poussé à nous diviser en Chapter à Démons.

Chaque rang de club était en lien avec le moment où ils avaient choisi de se détacher du Chapter mère, celui de Gaara, le club du 1er Démon, était donc le premier à avoir fait un massacre au sein du Chapter pour y être exclu et vivre sa vie de Nomade sur les routes.

\- Il est temps que nous redevenions qu'un pour se débarrasser de l'Akatsuki.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera après ? La Chapter mère a des deals et des partenariats, la plupart d'entre nous les voulons, la guerre entre nos clubs est imminente, rappela Utakata, le Président du 6ème Démon.

Itachi sentit ses frères se rapprocher dans son dos et la main de son meilleur ami se posa sur son épaule, comme un soutien pour la suite.

\- Prenez-le comme une autre faiblesse de ma part mais la seule chose que mon club a toujours voulu, c'est la paix entre tous et je ferais tout pour y arriver. J'espère la même chose de votre part.

_**Février...**_

Tout le monde était à sa place et connaissait le plan.

Depuis plusieurs jours, ils lançaient des attaques fantômes pour obliger les membres à commettre des erreurs.

Le MC n'avait pas pu agir comme la première fois.

Après l'attaque chez ses parents, Itachi et son club avaient foncé dans le tas, connaissant la planque grâce à Itachi qui avait été prospect quelques années auparavant. À ce moment-là, Itachi avait commis l'erreur de prendre son oncle en pitié et lui laisser une chance de disparaitre de sa vie. Madara l'avait fait avant de revenir en force. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il s'en prendrait à Sasuke mais surtout qu'il le retrouverait. Après l'explosion de la maison familiale, Itachi avait fait grimper Sasuke sur la moto de Naruto qui l'avait amené dans une autre ville avec une autre identité en attendant de détruire l'Akatsuki. Il aurait dû le ramener à lui après mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

_Itachi gara sa moto dans une ruelle à côté de l'appartement qu'il payait à Sasuke. Il attendit que la nuit tombe pour taper à la porte. Son cadet ouvrit, il sembla à moitié surpris mais hésita un instant à le faire rentrer._

_Itachi fit le tour d'un regard, il s'agissait d'un studio qui était déjà meublé mais rien de bien moderne. Son cadet semblait aller bien mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était plus en contact avec lui qu'il avait peur que son jugement soit faussé. _

\- _Tes couleurs, commença Sasuke, ce ne sont pas celles que tu devais aborder la première fois où tu étais prospect …_

_Ça n'aurait pas dû étonner Itachi de savoir son frère aussi observateur et pourtant, ça le surprit qu'il y ait fait attention et qu'il avait sûrement dû se renseigner. _

\- _J'ai changé de club depuis mon arrestation, je suis le Président à présent._

\- _C'est ce que je vois, indiqua Sasuke d'un hochement de tête en direction du patch. N'est-ce pas mal vu de passer d'un club à un autre ?_

\- _Ça dépend des circonstances, avoua Itachi sans rentrer dans les détails._

_Il espérait seulement que ça suffirait à apaiser son cadet._

_Itachi était venu pour une seule raison alors il ne passa pas par quatre chemins._

\- _Est-ce que tu veux rentrer avec moi ? _

_Sasuke, qui était en train de se faire un thé, dos à lui, se retourna pour le défier du regard._

\- _Parce que j'ai le choix maintenant ?_

_Itachi ne l'avait pas volé. Il n'avait pas laissé le choix à Sasuke de partir alors que leurs parents venaient de mourir, victime d'une attaque. Il ne l'avait même pas fait venir à l'enterrement qu'il avait fait avec des cendres récupérées sur place. Rien, il l'avait tenu à l'écart de tout. C'était pour le __protéger__. _

_La seule chose qu'il avait été capable de faire, c'était le faire rentrer à l'université d'art d'Iwa._

_Il ne répondit rien contrairement à son frère :_

\- _Non. _

\- _Tu pourrais avoir une meilleure vie._

_Sasuke se mit à rire amèrement, il en doutait fortement. Il lui demanda s'il allait quitter son club de bikers dangereux, Itachi refusa. Il était le Président, il avait des devoirs envers ses frères._

\- _Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ou ton monde. Laisse-moi tranquille et vivre ma vie._

\- _Jamais, on aurait dû en arriver là. Nous n'aurions pas dû être séparé__s__._

\- _C'est toi qui as fait les choix nous y conduisant, l'accusa-t-il. _

_Itachi pouvait voir à quel point Sasuke était réticent et fermé à la discussion, les bras croisés sur son torse, la tasse toujours à sa main, les pieds dans la même position alors qu'il prenait appuie contre l'évier de la kitchenette. _

\- _Une fois que j'aurais mon diplôme artistique, je partirai d'ici et je recommencerai une nouvelle vie où tu ne pourras plus interférer. Je préfère qu'on soit heureux chacun de notre côté que malheureux ensemble._

_Itachi se retint de dire qu'il ne serait jamais heureux avec son cadet loin de lui. Qu'il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, l'avoir à ses côtés comme cela aurait dû être le cas depuis leur enfance. Ils avaient été séparés à cause de ses choix et de leur père malheureusement, Sasuke avait appris à vivre ainsi. Il ne voulait pas changer la situation. Ça compressa le cœur d'Itachi mais son seul souhait était que son cadet soit heureux et si pour cela, il devait s'effacer de sa vie alors il le ferait. _

\- _Je t'aime Sasuke et si un jour tu changes d'avis…_

_Itachi lui tendit un téléphone pré payé acheté sur le trajet, il n'avait enregistré que deux numéros le sien et celui de Naruto, son meilleur ami et Sergent d'arme. _

\- _Je serais toujours là pour toi. À n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Je t'aime. _

_Le Président se sentit impuissant mais il ne pouvait pas faire plus, il savait qu'avec son cadet, il devait lui laisser le libre arbitre. Il reviendrait vers lui, du moins il prierait tous les jours pour qu'il en soit ainsi. _

_Itachi passa la porte de l'appartement, Sasuke murmura dans son dos :_

\- _Je suis désolé._

_Sasuke n'avait pas à l'être, il n'avait rien fait de mal, il essayait simplement de trouver un peu de bonheur. _

_Itachi se retourna et tapa son front avec son index et son majeur._

\- _Une prochaine fois._

_Oui peut-être que la prochaine fois qu'ils se reverraient, ils ne se sépareraient plus jamais._

Cette fois, Itachi fît appel à tous les Chapters pour lui venir en aide. La plupart avait répondu présent mais le temps qu'ils élaborent un plan sûr et réfléchit, il s'était écoulé plusieurs jours. Cependant, il espérait que l'attente n'avait pas signé l'arrêt de mort de son cadet.

_« Le dernier est là, on attend le signal Prés'»_

Itachi écouta la voix d'un de ses frères au talkie-walkie que Neji, un flic ripoux, cousin d'Hinata, l'une des chattes, leur avait fourni. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années, même si le père de Neji essayait de coincer leur club. Le MC et le Pussy évitaient toutes descentes de flic ainsi que d'autres avantages. En échange, Itachi reversait un pourcentage à Neji sur ses trafics.

\- Mon frère, le pressa Naruto, une main sur l'épaule. On va sauver Blanche-Neige quand tu veux.

Itachi regarda son meilleur ami. Celui en qui il avait le plus confiance, à qui il avait confié sa vie et à qui il allait confier celle de Sasuke.

\- C'est toi qui vas aller le sauver.

La mission à son Sergent d'Arme, il était le seul à vraiment pouvoir reconnaitre Sasuke. Le rôle d'Itachi, en tant que Président était de se retrouver en première ligne, il mènerait le combat.

\- Naruto quand tu rentreras dedans, je veux que tu le cherches et que tu le ramènes. Ne reviens pas sans lui.

Naruto n'avait aucune envie de laisser son Président seul, il se devait de le protéger. Il ne pût s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer mais Itachi insista. De plus, Kakashi, leur VP, lui rappela qu'il était là pour surveiller ses arrières. Naruto pouvait accepter l'ordre sans se sentir coupable.

\- Je te le promets Itachi. Je donnerai ma vie pour sauver la sienne.

Itachi hocha lentement de la tête, avant de porter la radio à sa bouche et donner l'assaut.

XxX

Sasuke se réveilla quand la lourde porte qui l'enfermait dans le noir s'ouvrit. Il ne connaissait pas les pas de la personne qui venait de rentrer. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait appris à les différencier. Chaque son de chaussures le ramenait à une torture. Quelle serait celle-ci ?

Un frisson le parcouru quand le froid extérieur le brûla.

Il sentit l'homme près de lui.

\- Fais… ce que tu as à faire…

Sasuke était déjà brisé et dans un sale état. Un homme de plus ou de moins ne ferait pas grande différence.

\- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Blanche-Neige.

_Blanche-Neige…_

Il semblait à Sasuke que cette voix et ce surnom lui était familier mais c'était trop loin pour qu'il puisse atteindre ce souvenir.

\- Je suis là pour te sortir d'ici.

Sasuke entendit des bruissements avant de sentir un tissu recouvrir son corps meurtri puis des bras passèrent sous ses jambes et son dos, le soulevant. Sasuke n'avait pas la force de se débattre mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que son cauchemar s'arrêtait dans les bras de cet inconnu.

Il gémit de douleur.

\- Je suis désolé Blanche-Neige.

L'homme l'était vraiment. Les bras protecteurs le serrèrent contre lui.

\- On va sortir d'ici.

\- Les autres…

Sasuke se sentit obligé de le prévenir. L'homme le rassura aussitôt :

\- Ils sont neutralisés mais dans le doute, accroche-toi, je te protégerais.

Faiblement, Sasuke s'accrocha au blouson d'où émanait une odeur de cuir. Une odeur qui aurait dû le terroriser mais elle était mélangée à une faible odeur de bouillon. Cette différence le rassurait.

Son sauveur lui demanda de rester contre lui, toute en resserrant sa prise. Il exigea également de ne pas regarder, peu importe ce qui attirerait ses yeux. Sasuke se garda bien de lui dire qu'il ne voyait presque rien avec ses coquards. Il se laissa transporter, accrocher comme un naufragé à sa bouée. L'odeur de sang lui empli les narines mais peut-être que c'était son odeur qui restait collé à sa peau, le transportant.

Des bruits de coups de feu, le fit sursauter. L'homme les cacha dans un coin puis il l'entendit dégainer et tirer près de son oreille. Le son d'un corps tombant à terre résonna puis la main armée vint protéger son organe auditif.

XxX

\- Pardonne-moi, murmura Naruto en même temps que la voix de ses frères lui parvint de loin.

L'homme sortît de nulle part, au détour d'un couloir.

Ses frères arrivèrent, l'entourant. Il demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi l'un des hommes avait réussi à s'échapper. Ses frères lui firent un rapide contre rendu. Ça avait été un vrai massacre. Naruto venait de tuer le seul qui avait réussi à prendre la fuite comme un voleur. Tous les autres étaient six pieds sous terre. Du bout des lèvres, le Sergent d'Arme demanda les pertes de leur côté et son cœur se compressa quand ils lui annoncèrent que la plupart des anciens avaient péris. Anciens qui avaient exigé de participer à la destruction du Chapter mère, celui qui les avait divisés.

Itachi arriva, le visage éclaboussé de sang. Il appela son cadet. Naruto baissa les yeux mais sa princesse ne réagissait pas.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda son Président en tendant la main vers Sasuke.

Dans ses bras, ce dernier se crispa, enfouissant son visage contre son cuir. Sa main accrochée à son blouson se mit à trembler ainsi que son corps. Instinctivement, Naruto resserra son emprise, empêchant les frères de sang de se retrouver. Itachi fronça des sourcils au geste. Tous le fixèrent avec incompréhension.

\- Ne les laisse pas m'approcher…

\- Personne ne te fera de mal. Plus jamais. Promis Blanche-Neige. On rentre à la maison.

XxX

Dans la camionnette, Itachi conduisait tandis que Naruto gardait jalousement Sasuke contre lui qui refusait de le laisser. Il lui avait mis d'autres couvertures dessus quand la première avait glissé montrant à Itachi et aux autres une partie de ce qu'il avait subi avec l'Akatsuki.

\- Blanche-Neige, ton frère est avec moi, il est venu te chercher et

\- Naruto, l'arrêta Itachi.

Le Sergent d'Arme regarda son Président qui hocha négativement de la tête. Il lui demanda silencieusement de ne pas insister. Il avait compris que son petit-frère n'était pas apte à gérer la totalité de ce qui venait de se passer ce soir.

Naruto dégagea une mèche brune qui collait à la joue blessée.

\- Tu peux lâcher prise Blanche-Neige. Ton prince et ton frère sont là pour veiller sur toi.

XxX

Sakura sortait à peine du bloc opératoire quand deux suiveurs, Zaku et Dosu, se présentèrent devant elle. La jeune médecin ne les appréciait guère mais ils feraient bientôt partis de la grande famille de son amant, le Président du MC du 9ème Démon.

\- Viens avec nous.

Sakura se défit de sa combinaison tâchée de sang tout en refusant poliment. Elle était de service jusqu'au lendemain matin et ira voir Itachi plus tard.

\- Ce n'était pas une proposition, dirent-ils en lui prenant chacun un bras après qu'elle eut jeté sa combinaison dans une poubelle prévu à cet effet.

\- Si vous ne me lâchez pas immédiatement, j'appelle la sécurité. Dois-je vous rappelez que vous n'êtes rien pour le club ?

Elle y allait un peu fort, sachant qu'elle n'était pas l'officiel d'Itachi, ce qu'ils ne se gênèrent pas pour lui signaler mais elle ne pouvait pas tolérer ce genre de comportement sur son lieu de travail.

Pourtant, elle comprit que si, même des suiveurs, la traitaient ainsi alors qu'Itachi n'aurait jamais permit ça, c'était qu'une chose importante s'était produite. Ils lui ordonnèrent de prendre une trousse médicale.

Arrivée à la coopérative, elle se dégagea de l'emprise des suiveurs.

\- Ou est-il ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant sans trouver son amant.

Kiba, un des plus fidèles frères de son amant, l'enjoignit à l'accompagner. Son chien, Akamaru, vint geindre contre sa main. Elle le caressa distraitement avant de prendre le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Le biker frappa à l'une des portes qu'il ouvrit, l'invitant à y rentrer.

Itachi de dos, se retourna pour l'accueillir. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux onyx une détresse sans nom. Elle tendit la main vers sa joue mais il attrapa aussitôt son poignet pour échapper à la caresse. Il dévia le regard, refusant toute proximité.

\- Qu'est-ce que

\- Examine mon petit-frère, la coupa-t-il.

Sakura masqua mal sa surprise. Elle croyait que le cadet, Sasuke de ce qu'elle se souvenait, d'Itachi était mort. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il lui avait fait croire. Il lui avait mentit. Sakura lui demanderait la raison plus tard. Elle le contourna pour voir Naruto, le meilleur ami et Sergent d'Arme du club près du lit où se cachait une personne sous les draps. Seule une main, crochetée au blouson en cuir de Naruto, dépassait du drap.

Elle s'approcha en même temps qu'Itachi l'annonce auprès de son frère. La silhouette se recroquevilla.

\- Blanche-Neige, murmura Naruto en mettant sa main libre sur celle de Sasuke. La doc est une amie, elle va t'examiner et te soigner. Il faut que tu la laisses faire.

Il réussit à lui faire lâcher prise, gardant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Ton frère et moi, on sera derrière la porte. Il ne t'arrivera rien. On te protégera.

Naruto se pencha pour embrasser doucement le dos de la main lacérée et abimée. Sakura en profita pour prendre sa place. Elle attendit que les deux bikers sortent de la chambre pour commencer à s'adresser à Sasuke.

\- Est-ce que je peux retirer la couverture ? tenta-t-elle en attrapant le drap pour le retirer

Elle rencontra de la résistance alors Sakura prit son mal en patience pour rassurer le jeune homme et avoir la chance de le découvrir.

La médecin en avait vu des choses pendant son internat mais l'état dans lequel se trouvait Sasuke était choquant. Sakura avait déjà vu des photos du cadet d'Itachi, elle savait qu'il avait la peau aussi blanche que son frère et les cheveux aussi noirs. Seulement, la seule chose qu'elle voyait était le sang séché qui recouvrait les parties du corps non bleuis par les ecchymoses. Il y avait également des traces de lacération sur tout le corps, des traces de luttes et autres tortures. Le visage, qu'elle voyait de profil, était gonflé, les lèvres fendues, les cheveux sales où une odeur de sperme émanait.

\- Sasuke, l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Elle essaya de garder une voix calme, dénué de toute pitié car il n'avait sûrement pas besoin de cela. Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vu, ça lui fendait toujours le cœur de voir des patients ainsi, surtout des innocents.

\- Je vais te toucher, pour te nettoyer. Je ne vais pas te faire du mal, dit-elle pour le rassurer, je

\- C'est bon, l'arrêta-t-il.

Allongé, le visage tourné à l'opposé d'elle, il lui donna l'autorisation, lui demandant de l'épargner de ses paroles mécaniques. Sasuke n'avait pas tort. Elle agissait comme à l'hôpital, appliquant les procédures étapes par étapes mais il n'avait pas besoin de cela non plus.

\- D'accord. Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire alors, préviens-moi simplement si tu as mal.

Sakura, qui savait que chaque chambre du QG avait une salle d'eau, s'y dirigea. Elle chercha un seau qui pourrait faire l'affaire et le rempli d'eau tiède puis elle récupéra plusieurs serviettes propres et retourna auprès de Sasuke qu'elle commença à nettoyer. Elle passa de longues minutes à le défaire du sang et du sperme, essayant de ne pas lui faire mal sur ses blessures. Avant d'arriver au plus important, elle fit une pause et préféra désinfecter et panser les blessures. Une fois terminé, elle s'arrêta un instant, oublia qu'il s'agissait du petit-frère de son amant et donc son beau-frère pour continuer et finir le travail.

\- Sasuke, j'ai besoin de t'examiner entre les jambes.

Ce dernier, qui avait fini par se mettre sur le dos pour lui donner un accès complet, se mit sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Avant qu'elle lui explique que c'était nécessaire, il mit une main tremblante sur son lobe et l'écarta doucement.

\- Ne m'en demandez pas plus, murmura-t-il la voix cassée.

Même si ça n'allait pas être le plus simple pour elle dans cette position, elle s'en contenterait car Sasuke ne lui donnerait pas plus. Il ne voulait pas l'affronter, les jambes écartées, à la merci et vulnérable comme il avait dû l'être avec ses agresseurs.

\- Je vais t'injecter de la morphine pour soulager ta douleur, lui indiqua-t-elle avant de lui dire qu'il était déchiré et qu'elle devait le recoudre.

Elle fit son travail du mieux qu'elle put dans les conditions dans lesquelles elle se trouvait puis décida de lui donner de quoi s'endormir. Sasuke avait besoin de repos, considérablement.

Avant qu'elle sorte, elle entendit :

\- J'ai mal.

XxX

Naruto faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille et pourtant c'était avec Itachi que Sasuke partageait son sang. Ce dernier se trouvait contre le mur à côté de la porte, les bras croisés. Il gardait une attitude de Président et pourtant, il aurait aimé s'effondrer à l'abri des regards.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin après plusieurs heures de silence pesant.

\- Alors doc ? demanda aussitôt Naruto. Blanche-Neige va bien ?

Elle le regarda puis chercha celui d'Itachi. Sakura savait que la réponse était marquée sur son visage, elle ne voulait pas mentir à son amant.

\- Son corps a besoin de repos. Il ne doit pas bouger et le laisser se remettre. Il faut bien qu'il s'alimente. Certaines blessures, profondes, vont laisser des cicatrices.

\- Mais il ira bien ? demanda Itachi.

\- Son corps oui malheureusement sa tête, c'est une autre histoire…

Il lui semblait qu'elle avait donné le coup de grâce à son amant.

\- Itachi, ce qu'il a subi, ce n'est pas seulement physique, c'est aussi mental. Il ne va pas bien et je ne suis pas qualifiée pour ce genre de traumatisme.

Sakura n'était pas psychologue, Itachi le savait. Elle lui proposa d'en parler à une de ses collègues mais il déclina, préférant s'entretenir avec Sasuke quand il serait en état. Son cadet déciderait de ce qu'il lui faudrait pour se remettre de ses blessures. Sakura acquiesça et lui signala que dans quelques jours, elle viendrait avec un kit de prélèvement.

\- Pour ? s'enquit durement Naruto qui était resté silencieux pendant son discours.

\- Je dois vérifier qu'il n'a pas contracté de maladie sexuellement transmissible.

Sasuke avait été violé pendant plusieurs jours, plusieurs fois, c'était ce que son corps disait et personne ne pouvait l'ignorer vu son état.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?

\- Non, il doit se reposer, je lui ai donné ce qu'il fallait.

Sakura ne connaissait pas l'histoire, Itachi s'était bien gardé de lui en parler, la mettant à l'écart mais elle ne pouvait ignorer l'état des autres.

\- Vous aussi d'ailleurs.

Elle s'approcha d'Itachi et mit ses deux mains sur son visage. Cette fois-ci, il ne la repoussa pas. Sans lui demander son avis car elle savait que son amant l'aurait épargné, il n'aimait pas la savoir trop au QG. Sakura lui dit qu'elle restait dormir à ses côtés cette nuit.

XxX

Itachi n'eut pas la force de rejeter Sakura car la vérité, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'elle ce soir. Il profita qu'elle appelle son travail pour rejoindre ses frères au salon. Tout le monde attendait ses ordres.

\- Rentrez chez vous, baisez vos régulières, embrassez vos enfants. Demain, nous enterrerons nos frères.

Dans une ambiance funèbre, chacun se dispersa.

Certains l'écouteront, d'autres iront aux clubs des Pussy pour baisser une chatte. Certains se noieront dans l'alcool, d'autres pleureraient les morts.

En tant que Président, Itachi leur laissa la soirée pour gérer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Shikamaru, son Road Captain l'intercepta avant qu'il rejoigne Sakura.

\- Je me rends auprès de Kurenai.

Ce n'était pas une question, son frère ne lui demandait pas la permission d'aller annoncer la mort d'Asuma à sa régulière. Il l'imposait. Itachi connaissait les sentiments cachés de son frère pour la régulière de leur ancien Road Captain. Ce dernier avait pris Shikamaru sous son aile, il était son parrain, se portant garant pour lui. Bien que Shikaku, le père de Shikamaru aurait pu le faire, Asuma s'était pris de l'affection pour le prospect génie. La régulière également.

Il était celui qui devait l'annoncer.

\- Elle est enceinte.

Itachi reçu un coup dans la poitrine. Il en perdit la voix. Un enfant innocent avait déjà perdu un pilier de sa vie avant même de naître. Il hocha positivement la tête pour l'encourager à y aller.

Itachi attendit que tout le monde disparaisse pour aller dans sa chambre. Il passa par celle de son cadet, hésita un instant à y rentrer avant de se raviser. Quand il passa la porte de sa chambre, Sakura, assise sur son lit, vint à sa rencontre. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à face au milieu de la pièce. Itachi se laissa tomber à genoux et entoura le ventre de Sakura, y enfouissant le visage.

\- Ça va aller Itachi. Ça va aller, répéta-t-elle en se recroquevillant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Son amant était le Président d'un club de sans foi ni loi. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre devant les autres d'être faible mais devant elle oui. Elle ne le jugerait jamais, ne se servirait jamais de ses faiblesses, elle l'aimait et le soutiendrait. Excepté à la mort de ses parents, Itachi n'avait jamais montré sa vulnérabilité, même quand elle l'avait rencontré en prison, pendant son internat.

Leur relation durait depuis des années, même si Itachi n'avait jamais fait d'elle sa régulière. Elle ne le voulait pas spécialement, se protégeant des « qu'en-dira-t-on » dans son monde. Un monde qui ne se mélangeait pas très bien avec celui de son amant. Malgré tout, elle avait dû se battre pour obtenir le poste de chef en chirurgie. Certains de ses collègues jaloux n'avaient pas hésité à parler de son lien étroit avec un hors la loi. Il était vrai qu'elle était la médecin attitrée du MC, même si ce n'était pas officiel et qu'Itachi s'arrangeait au maximum de ne pas la mêler à ses histoires. Elle aurait pu choisir un millier de fois de mettre un terme à son histoire, Itachi également mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre.

\- Parle-moi Itachi, ça ne peut plus durer, tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi.

Même si Sakura devenait son officiel, les affaires du club restaient entre frères. C'était l'une des règles, seulement aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de se libérer.

XxX

Shikamaru frappa à la porte de Kurenai en ne sachant pas comment il allait annoncer à cette future mère que l'homme qu'elle aimait, le père de son futur enfant ne serait pas à ses côtés.

Elle ouvrit la porte le sourire aux lèvres. Kurenai était la plus belle ainsi, heureuse. Son rire lui avait toujours fait de l'effet, sans parler de la personne en elle-même. Cette femme était magnifique avec son franc parlé, ses taquineries et sa joie de vivre. Il l'avait toujours connu ainsi mais il ne savait pas s'il en sera toujours de même.

\- Shikamaru ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Après une grande inspiration, il dit :

\- Je suis désolé.

Le visage de la belle brune se transforma en un instant, elle hocha négativement de la tête.

\- Non, dit-elle à voix haute. Non.

Shikamaru réitéra ses excuses et elle se jeta sur lui, s'accrochant à son blouson, lui demandant de se contredire mais il ne pouvait pas. La vérité était inscrite sur son visage, dans sa posture. Quand elle réalisa qu'il ne lui dirait jamais ce qu'elle voulait entendre, elle s'effondra. Le visage entre ses mains, elle se mit à pleurer et le Road Captain s'agenouilla pour la prendre contre elle.

\- Je veillerai sur toi… et sur cet enfant, ajouta-t-il. Je lui en ai fait la promesse.

XxX

Naruto passa la porte du Pussy, le club des chattes qui appartenait au MC. En prenant la tête du club, Itachi avait soumis l'idée d'avoir un bar à pute cachant des activités illégales de prostitution. Toutes les filles qui s'y trouvaient étaient consentantes et préféraient travaillés dans des conditions respectables que dehors dans la rue. Elles étaient protégées par les bikers et avaient toute l'aide financière pour vivre. C'était un business qui rapportait énormément et qui était moins dangereux que le trafic de drogues et d'armes.

Son regard se porta sur Hinata, assise sur les genoux de Kiba. Quand elle le vit, elle se leva à sa rencontre, l'embrassant sur la joue et lui présentant ses condoléances.

\- Retourne près de lui.

Le Sergent d'Arme la renvoya près de Kiba qui, ce soir, comptait se noyer dans un corps et Naruto savait mieux que personne que celui d'Hinata était délicieux. Une main prit la sienne. Il reconnut la douceur d'Haku, la seule chatte masculine du Pussy.

\- Viens, l'incita-t-il en le tirant dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres privées.

Naruto fit abstraction de tous ses autres frères et chattes dans la salle principale où s'animait les shows pour suivre son Pussy préféré. Il se laissa guider jusqu' à la chambre attitrée d'Haku où il se déshabilla, prenant place dans les draps, Haku le rejoignant. Le Sergent d'Arme se blottit contre lui, la tête contre son ventre. Haku mit sa main dans sa tignasse blonde, la caressant. C'était tout ce dont Naruto avait besoin ce soir. De la chaleur humaine sans arrière-pensée, juste de la tendresse sincère.

\- Si tu veux m'en parler…

Naruto tourna le visage pour déposer un baiser sur le ventre plat du Pussy dans un remerciement muet. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de trouver le sommeil mais en vain. Il ne cessait de revoir Blanche-Neige. Il ne put se taire, il avait besoin d'en parler.

\- Si tu savais ce qu'ils ont fait à Blanche-Neige. L'état dans lequel je l'ai trouvé.

Naruto était le Sergent d'Arme du club, il était celui qui torturait et il avait fait pire à certains seulement, jamais il ne violerait une personne et encore moins une personne innocente et étrangère à ce monde.

La main dans ses cheveux s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Si j'avais pu les tuer une seconde fois, je les aurais ramenés à la vie pour les torturer et leur remettre une balle dans la tête.

Il sentit des lèvres sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Comment est Blanche-Neige ?

Sasuke était brisé en mille morceaux mais il se faisait la promesse de tous les recoller un par un. Il n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi.

\- Magnifique. Blanche-Neige est magnifique. Quand tu le verras Haku, tu comprendras.

\- On dirait que tu es tombé sous son charme, je suis jaloux, avoua le Pussy.

Naruto récupéra la main sur sa tête pour la porter à sa bouche et embrasser la paume.

\- Tu seras toujours important à mes yeux.

\- Et lui, important à ton cœur.

Sasuke l'avait envouté et cela depuis la première fois qu'Itachi l'avait obligé à poser les yeux sur Blanche-Neige. Bien avant qu'il devienne le Sergent d'Arme du club et qu'Itachi en soit le Président.

* * *

**_Petite information de l'auteure :_**

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, je mettrais le récap des grades et des clubs connus aux chapitres précédents, les complétant au fur et à mesure. _

_Finalement après la réflexion de ma bêta correctrice et lectrice, je vais rajouter un extra sur Naruto et Sasuke pour clôturer leur relation._

_Il s'agit de Tsuna qui m'a donné l'idée de surnommé Sasuke Blanche- Neige dans une de mes histoires !_

**_Petite réponse à Flo : _**_Tu as dû louper la phrase où je présente Naruto comme le Sergent d'Arme, c'est à la fin du chapitre précédent quand Itachi regarde tous ses frères dont Naruto qui lui met la main sur l'épaule._

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo : _**_Mdr il n'est pas incompréhensible mais tu te poses bcp de question et ça me fait plaisir parce que ça veut dire que tu veux vraiment tout savoir de cette histoire que tu es déjà dedans donc voilà. Malheureusement, je ne vais pas te répondre car tu auras les réponses au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. N'hésite pas à revenir vers moi après quelques chp si tu as tjrs des doutes._

**_Petite réponse à Waitty Bluebell : _**_Merci bcp de te faire connaître car plus les semaines se terminent et moins j'ai de lecteurs. Je t'avoue que je me pose des questions et ça me motive de moins en moins à écrire… Donc merci._

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna : _**_Ah super, le pire c'était que je pensais à toi mais je ne trouvais plus ton commentaire où tu me l'avais dit et du coup j'ai douté ! _


	4. Chp2 Printemps

**xXx**

* * *

**MC 9****ème**** Démon  
**( Kyûbi )

**Itachi **( Président )  
**Kakashi** ( Vice-Président )**  
Naruto **( Sergent d'Arme )**  
Shikamaru **( Road Captain )  
**Asuma **( Ancien Road Captain ) _Décédé_  
**Kiba** ( membre )**  
Kabuto **( Prospect )  
**Zaku et Dosu** ( Suiveurs )

* * *

**Mars**

Itachi sortit de sa chambre, habillé tout en noir mais aujourd'hui, il l'avait fait pour rendre hommages aux morts, il s'avança dans le couloir, s'arrêtant quand Naruto sortit de sa chambre.

\- Comment va mon cadet ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y suis pas encore allé.

Le Président du club comprit à ses mots, combien son Sergent d'Arme était mal aujourd'hui. Qui pouvait l'en blâmer, tous avaient perdus un bout d'eux pendant l'affrontement avec les 9Démons.

Naruto n'était pas seulement le Sergent d'Arme du club, il était aussi son meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en prison et rien ne les destinait à s'entendre, même s'ils vécussent 7j/7, enfermé entre quatre murs. Naruto lui avait sauvé la vie lors d'une bagarre générale, prenant un couteau à sa place. Des liens s'étaient créés au fil des mois, des secrets avoués et une fidélité entre les deux hommes s'était naturellement mis en place, l'amitié se présentât.

\- Je vais rapidement faire un tour chez Karin et je reviens avec elle.

Itachi ne lui refusa pas, Naruto n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses. La plupart pensait qu'il n'en avait pas mais c'était tout le contraire. Son Sergent d'Arme allait prendre la route pour que personne ne voit ses larmes et il irait chez Karin pour se faire retoucher les roses en plus sur son avant-bras. Chacun gérait la mort différemment.

\- Je pars aussi. Kurenai ne répond pas à mes appels, entendit-il derrière Naruto qui partit.

Shikamaru tenta un autre appel, sans succès. Itachi lui fit signe de partir, ils se retrouveraient tous dans la cour dans une heure pour le départ au cimetière. Le Road Captain, aussi surnommé Einstein avait l'intelligence d'être le Vice-Président, son bras droit pour l'aider dans ses choix mais Shikamaru n'en avait jamais eu la prétention, la vérité, c'est que s'il avait pu être prospect toute sa vie, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Seulement, son intelligence, caché derrière sa flemmardise lui avait valu l'ascension qu'il méritait. De plus, Asuma, l'ancien Road Captain, l'avait pris sous son aile quand il était encore prospect.

Itachi voulu toquer à la porte de Kakashi mais il se ravisa, son Vice-Président devait déjà se trouver au cimetière. Il n'y avait pas un jour où il ne s'y rendait pas pour se recueillir devant les tombes de Rin et Obito, ses meilleurs amis. Un règlement de compte ancien l'avait obligé à prendre leur vie. Des actes dont il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner. Même s'il savait que son VP serait à ses côtés pour partir au cimetière, Itachi lui envoya un message de rappel, plus pour l'obliger à être à l'heure, ce qui n'était pas sa qualité première, que par manque de confiance.

Les anciens méritaient le meilleur des enterrements et tout le monde devait être présent pour leur rendre hommage.

Quand il arriva dans la pièce principale, Kiba se trouvait sur le canapé, Akamaru la tête sur ses cuisses, le regardant avec tristesse. Les animaux ressentaient les choses et le chien de Kiba ne faisait pas exception, bien au contraire. L'ancien maitre-chien avait grandi avec Akamaru puis ils avaient travaillé ensemble, ils dormaient jour et nuit l'un avec l'autre. Akamaru avait été là durant les dernières minutes de sa femme qui mourut, tué dans un coup monté par l'état pour faire taire Kiba. En effet, ce dernier avait des secrets dont le club se servît pour négocier sa liberté. Le club lui tendît la main, un soir où Kiba les aida lors d'un deal. Il se trouvait dans les poubelles lors d'un règlement où le MC Kyûbi faillit se faire entuber. Kiba, grâce au flair d'Akamaru les prévint.

\- Ça va mon frère ?

\- Je pensais à Kurenai.

Itachi se posta devant lui, une main sur son épaule tandis qu'il caressait la tête du chien.

\- On sera là pour elle, Shikamaru plus que les autres. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente aussi seule que je l'ai été à la mort de Tamaki, dit Kiba en se levant.

Kiba le dépassa mais avant, il lui dit où se trouvait Gai quand Itachi lui demanda. Ce dernier se dirigea à l'extérieur où la plupart de ses frères se rassemblaient sur leur moto pour partir en même temps au cimetière. Il rentra dans la dépendance construite à côté du garage, trouvant Gai et son fils dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors qu'il allait s'excuser, Gai embrassa le front de son fils et se détacha de lui. Itachi ne voulait pas interrompre un moment entre père et fils, il savait à quel point c'était précieux car il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu.

\- J'ai une faveur à vous demander

Itachi s'adressait aux deux car même s'il allait demander un service à Lee, il voulait que Gai accepte. Il n'exigeait pas comme le Président qu'il était mais plutôt comme le frère qu'il voulait redevenir.

\- J'aimerais que vous restiez là pour surveiller mon cadet.

Itachi était conscient de ce qu'il demandait. Il empêchait ses frères, dont l'un en devenir, de rendre hommage à ceux disparus. Seulement, il ne faisait pas confiance à Kabuto, le deuxième prospect et entre moins aux deux suiveurs Dosu et Zaku. Le choix de la personne qui devait rester avait été difficile à prendre. Heureusement pour lui Gai, lui fit un petit signe de tête, il acceptait et comprenait.

\- Bien sûr Président, on veille sur votre petit-frère. Personne ne s'en prendra à lui tant que nous serons là.

Lee se redressa, bien droit et lui jura de mourir pour le protéger. Itachi n'en demandait pas tant ou presque mais il aimait le caractère enthousiaste du prospect. Il deviendrait un excellent biker avec de vraies valeurs mais son lien avec Gai les obligeait, avec ses frères à le pousser plus loin. Il avait davantage de preuves à faire. Gai était le cuisinier du club. Il avait eu cette place car il était restaurateur avant, avant de mettre enceinte une chatte toxico qui mourût en couche.

Itachi les remercia puis rebroussa chemin. Sakura vint le rejoindre. Elle s'était libérée de ses obligations pour assister à l'enterrement. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas la régulière, les anciens l'avaient toujours très bien accueilli parmi eux et lui avait assez fait confiance pour qu'elle s'occupe d'eux quand il y en avait besoin. Elle resta néanmoins en retrait.

À l'heure du départ pour le cimetière, le Président attendit dans la cour extérieure que tous se rassemble. Naruto était revenue avec Karin qui se regroupait avec les chattes. Kurenai se trouvait dans la foule des bikers avec Shikamaru et Kakashi posait à peine le pied à terre.

Il s'adressa à tout le monde :

\- Mes frères, attira-t-il l'attention. Dire au revoir n'est jamais facile mais nos frères ont vécu à toute allure de leur vivant et il en sera de même dans leur mort. Il nous prépare la route. La mort n'est pas la fin de la vie mais le commencement d'une autre. N'ayez pas peur, on les rejoindra quand notre temps sera fait ici.

XxX

Il n'y avait pas seulement le club en deuil aujourd'hui, la ville l'était également.

Certes, tous les habitants ne les portaient pas dans leur cœur mais la plupart leur était redevable. Le 9ème Démon avait offert leur protection à la ville, les bikers avaient tendu plus d'une fois la main aux enfants, parents et grands-parents de cette ville. Beaucoup avaient grandis parmi eux.

Ils étaient tous sortis de chez eux, habillés en noir par respect et la foule créait un chemin jusqu'au cimetière.

Malgré la volonté de Hizashi, le père de Neji, de faire appliquer la loi que le MC contournait souvent, ce dernier et son fils avaient réquisitionné des hommes pour protéger le cortège des éventuels désagréments.

Le cortège était entouré des bikers sur leur moto, chacun avait pris sa place en fonction des morts.

Itachi roulait au côté de Hiruzen Sarutobi, l'ancien Président qui lui avait laissé sa place pour profiter de ses dernières années avec son petit-fils Konohamaru qu'il élevait depuis l'abandon par sa propre fille. « Le vieux » comme l'appelait affectueusement Naruto, l'avait pris sous son aile comme son propre fils et l'avait amené à cette place, Itachi lui devait sa nouvelle famille.

Kakashi, le Vice- Président, qui avait été aussi le VP des anciens, avait demandé la permission de rouler aux côtés de Iruka, le deuxième trésorier mort pendant le combat. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec cet homme débarqué du jour au lendemain grâce à Hiruzen, leur premier Président qui avait un faible pour les causes perdues sans famille.

Naruto suivait Jiraya avec Tsunade dans son dos. La princesse des chattes avait toujours été le grand amour de Jiraya. Ce dernier n'avait jamais réussi à faire d'elle sa régulière. Bien que l'ancien Sergent d'Arme fût son dernier amour, il n'était pas son premier. Aux yeux de Naruto, Jiraya était celui qui lui avait appris à contrôler ce démon intérieur qui le rongeait depuis la mort de ses parents. L'ancien Sergent d'Arme avait vu en lui son digne successeur. Il lui avait appris à gérer ses colères, à les intérioriser jusqu'à les libérer pour la cause du club. Naruto aimât le club grâce à Hiruzen, apprît à le protéger grâce à Jiraya et lui restât fidèle pour Itachi.

Shikamaru escortait Asuma d'un côté tandis que Kurenai, le faisait de l'autre. La régulière avait défié tous les frères de son défunt mari de l'empêcher de conduire la moto de son biker. Elle portait son blouson de régulière. Le cut d'Asuma avec les couleurs du club était posé sur la place arrière. Shikamaru gardait un œil sur la future mère.

Kiba conduisait le fourgon, Akamaru à ses côtés, la tête posée sur ses cuisses ainsi que plusieurs chattes à l'arrière. Il fermait le cortège et s'il avait eu le choix, il n'aurait pas pris cette place. Celle d'annoncer la fin. Il regardait ses frères, par centaines, devant lui, les cercueils dans les voitures décorés aux couleurs du club. D'autres clubs s'étaient joins à eux pour leur témoigner de leur soutient.

XxX

Le cimetière fut dur, comprimant le cœur de tous. Ils dirent au revoir, accompagné de leur couleur et des vrombissements des motos. Sur le chemin du retour, ce fut une parade de moto, de figure et de klaxons. Ils leur rendirent hommages.

Quand ils arrivèrent au garage, Itachi incita tous ses frères à fêter la vie au club des chattes qui était réservé ce soir pour eux. Tout le monde se dispersa. Naruto, Kiba, Kakashi et Shikamaru le rejoignit près de sa moto.

\- Gai arrive et les suiveurs se tiennent prêt, prévint Kakashi.

\- Naruto, entendirent-ils.

Les bikers se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Konohamaru, le neveu d'Asuma ainsi que le petit-fils d'Hiruzen, et Udon, son meilleur ami.

\- Il est temps que nous faisions partis du club

Le Sergent d'Arme avait beaucoup d'affection pour ses deux enfants qu'il avait vu grandir au sein du club. C'était dans la logique des choses qu'ils intègrent le club pourtant, ils avaient le choix.

\- Nous avons pris notre décision.

Fier d'eux, Naruto se tourna vers Itachi.

\- Je me porte garant.

Parce qu'il en fallait toujours un. Naruto deviendrait leur parrain.

\- Terminons cette journée et nous porterons cela au vote. En attendant, profitez des chattes ce soir.

XxX

Zaku et Dosu suivirent leur Président et les autres sur un petit chemin en retrait de la ville dans les bois. Ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas de l'absence de Kabuto et de Lee, les prospects. Souvent, ils étaient missionnés séparément. En revanche, ce qui les inquiétèrent fut les regards menaçants quand ils descendirent du van et qu'ils se retrouvèrent encerclé. Ils essayèrent de relativiser, peut-être allaient-ils devenir enfin prospects, surtout avec la mort d'autant de membre. Membre dont l'un, Danzo, était leur parrain infiltré.

Kiba, l'ancien maitre-chien les regarda en chien de faïence, Akamaru assis à ses côtés montrant les dents.

Gai se craqua le cou.

Shikamaru, le Road Captain sortit une cigarette qu'il mit dans sa bouche et alluma nonchalamment.

Kakashi, le Vice-Président pianotait sur son téléphone tout en les gardant à l'œil.

Naruto, le Sergent d'Arme leur souriait comme à son habitude, accoudé sur sa moto mais jouait avec son gun.

Quant à Itachi, leur Président, les regardait impassible, les mains dans les poches.

\- Un problème ? se risqua Zaku.

\- Des frères ne se trahissent pas.

Dosu et Zaku échangèrent un regard avant que Dosu sorte un gun, aussitôt une balle se logea dans son crâne. Zaku leva les mains en signe de réédition alors que Shikamaru pointait son arme sur lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Road Captain avec si peu de maitrise de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie dit au MC mère que Sasuke se trouvait à Iwa.

Zaku venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Il n'était pas censé savoir où se trouvait le petit-frère du Président car l'information n'avait pas fuité du côté du MC du 9ème Démon.

Le Sergent d'Arme s'approcha de lui et il cacha ses tremblements. Naruto était le pire de tous malgré son sourire et sa bonté légendaire. Il avait obtenu cette place car au fond de lui sommeillait un démon qui ne demandait qu'à sortir pour faire payer tous ceux ressemblant aux bikers qui avaient tués ses parents.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas toi mais tu sais de qui il s'agit et tu n'as rien dit. Par ta faute, Blanche-Neige a été violé, les anciens sont morts et une future mère de famille va élever son enfant sans père.

Zaku savait parfaitement qu'il ne sortirait pas vivant de cette forêt alors il chercha à abréger l'attente sans leur dire la vérité sur toute cette histoire.

\- Le Président a retrouvé son petit frère, les anciens vous ont laissé la place et notre Road Captain va enfin pouvoir se taper la milf, il faudra penser à nous remercier.

Le premier poing partie dans sa figure suivit d'une pluie de coups. Zaku entendit ses os se briser, il les sentit. Naruto ne l'épargna pas. Quand il fit une pause, Gai prit le relais, sur le plan physique, le trésorier avait plus d'endurance.

À sa grande surprise, Shikamaru se joignit à la torture, écrasant ses mégots de cigarette sur ses plaies. Dans leur coin, Itachi et Kakashi regardaient le spectacle. Au bout, de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Zaku se traina par terre dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'échapper, pendant plusieurs mètres il se traina jusqu'à que Kiba siffle son chien. Akamaru l'attaqua sans hésitation, mordant dans son mollet pour le ramener près d'eux.

\- Je crois qu'on s'est assez amusé mes frères, signala Kakashi en s'approchant.

Le Vice-Président se mit à la hauteur de Zaku, enfonçant ses doigts dans la morsure ensanglanté que venait de lui faire Akamaru.

\- Il est temps que tu parles sinon Naruto va s'occuper correctement de toi. Jusqu'à maintenant, il a été assez gentil pour nous laisser te malmener mais il ne demande qu'à te déchiqueter. Si tu parles, tu auras le privilège qu'Itachi te tue.

Zaku se mit à rire, s'étouffant dans son sang, il se releva du mieux qu'il put et se mit à cracher en direction du Président du club.

\- Danzo aurait dû être le Président. Il avait les couilles qui manque cruellement entre tes jambes.

Itachi resta impassible à la provocation, il était au-dessus de tout cela. Zaku ne s'arrêta pas ici.

\- Ce club avait besoin de comprendre que seul le sang amène le respect et l'obéissance, non votre amour entre membres. Si vous vouliez être des chattes, il fallait le dire tout de suite, on se serait loger entre vos cuisses à l'ascension de Danzo. Une fois le club détruit, il l'aurait rebâti.

Zaku mentit, à moitié, mais au moins, son vrai Président était à l'abris, pouvant continuer ses plans pour détruire le club d'Itachi.

Ce dernier se planta à ses pieds. Il sortit son gun et le pointa en direction de sa tête. Zaku se mit à rire.

\- Trop gentille, un club de gonzesse.

\- Ne prend pas ma ligne de conduite pour une faiblesse, dit Itachi en déviant son gun.

Avant que Zaku puisse dire autre chose, Itachi tira entre les jambes du suiveur, lui trouant sa queue. Zaku hurla à la mort, se vidant de son sang.

\- On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir de couille.

Itachi rangea son gun puis se tourna en direction de Naruto. Il exigea que Zaku souffre pendant de longues minutes et qu'il meurt de torture. Il lui interdit d'abréger ses souffrances.

\- Promis Président, pour les anciens et pour Blanche-Neige, il va regretter d'être né.

XxX

Haku intercepta Naruto à son retour à la coopérative mais il se défit de son emprise, lui expliquant qu'il allait rendre visite à Blanche-Neige. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être avec les chattes, ni sexuellement avec Hinata ou une autre ou affectueusement avec Haku. Naruto désirait seulement du calme et de voir sa princesse qui était encore dans un sale état. Pendant des heures, il avait torturé Zaku puis il l'avait découpé en plusieurs morceaux avant de les faire disparaître. Il avait besoin d'images pures.

XxX

Il frappa doucement à la porte avant de s'y introduire. Sasuke ne dit rien, il dormait ou il restait silencieux, comme la plupart du temps et aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception, du moins Naruto le pensait. Ou il espérait. Le Sergent d'Arme avait besoin de calme, de réfléchir et en même temps, il ne voulait pas se perdre dans ses pensées. Il y avait trop de choses qui tournaient.

Le Sergent d'Arme prit la chaise du bureau, présent dans la chambre, la retourna en direction du lit puis s'y assit.

Il ne sut combien de temps, il resta silencieux, penché, les coudes sur ses cuisses et les mains blessées devant son visage mais sa princesse se retourna dans son lit pour lui faire face. Sasuke restait obstinément caché sous la couverture, cachant ses blessures même si Naruto les devinait sur la partie supérieure du visage non couvert pour respirer.

\- Comment tu vas Blanche-Neige ? s'enquit-il forçant un sourire en se redressant.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils et Naruto comprit qu'il avait échoué à être celui qu'il était d'habitude.

\- Mieux que toi.

Naruto fut surpris d'entendre sa princesse pourtant ses traits continuèrent d'être marqué par la journée sombre.

Depuis son arrivée, Sasuke n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Itachi avait fait intervenir une psychologue, comme lui avait conseillé Sakura mais sans succès. Il réessayerait quand Sasuke ira mieux, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu au départ mais ce mutisme inquiétant avait obligé le Président à revoir son jugement.

En temps normal, le Sergent d'Arme aurait tout fait pour obtenir plus de mot, entendre davantage la voix douce et apaisante mais il refusait que sa princesse pense que ce qu'il vivait, était plus dur que ce que Sasuke avait vécu.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller Blanche-Neige, je pars.

Naruto ne partait jamais de son plein gré, il était toujours forcé de sortir de cette chambre par une chatte, l'un de ses frères, une réunion ou Itachi. Sauf aujourd'hui. Il se leva de la chaise puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Reste.

Le Sergent d'Arme s'arrêta net, la main sur la poignée. Il se retourna pour voir Sasuke se décaler au bord du lit.

\- Viens avec moi.

Naruto hésita à peine avant de le rejoindre. Prudemment, il s'installa sur le dessus de la couverture, sans se défaire d'un seul vêtement, gardant même ses chaussures. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Sasuke mais il refusait qu'un seul geste innocent le fasse fuir ou lui vaut son rejet. Pourtant, Naruto avait besoin de toucher sa princesse. Il leva la main et repoussa une mèche brune, l'aidant à voir un peu plus du visage abimé de Sasuke. Ce dernier portait encore les traces d'agressions même si, sa peau blanche commençait à réapparaître lentement.

\- J'embrasserais chacune de tes blessures si ça pouvait les faire disparaître Sasuke.

Le Sergent d'Arme se mit sur le flan, faisant face à Blanche-Neige. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et malheureusement pour Naruto, il voyait toute la souffrance de ce monde ressortir. Il était venu pour y échapper et il s'y enfonçait plus encore. Il ferma les yeux mais derrière ses paupières, il revoyait Jiraya et tous les autres dans un cercueil, l'image de sa princesse détruit dans un lit sale et toutes les autres horreurs qu'il voyait dans ses cauchemars.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal ? entendit-il, rouvrant les yeux.

Naruto regardait sa main entre eux sur le lit, les jointures écorchées et encore tâchés du sang, le sien mélangé à celui des suiveurs qui les avait trahis.

\- Pas autant que toi Blanche-Neige. Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-il.

Il commença à retirer sa main quand Sasuke sortit la sienne du drap pour la récupérer. Lentement, sa princesse la glissa jusqu'à sa bouche découverte pour y déposer un baiser. Naruto ferma les yeux pour se gorger de cette caresse dont il avait besoin. Aujourd'hui, ses yeux ne pleuraient pas mais son cœur oui. Sasuke ne le saurait peut-être jamais mais il faisait la seule chose dont il avait besoin pour que ses larmes cessent.

XxX

\- Naruto est rentré ? demanda Itachi après avoir obligé Sakura à rentrer chez elle.

La médecin avait été là pour l'enterrement et après son retour de la forêt où il avait obtenu toutes les informations qu'ils pouvaient soutirer du suiveur.

Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que Danzo était la liaison avec Madara et qu'il avait collaboré pour enfin avoir la place de Président du 9ème Démon. Une place qu'il avait jalousée pendant des années sans que le nombre suffisant de frère vote pour lui. Malheureusement, Danzo avait perdu la vie pendant l'attaque où il se devait d'être présent pour le club.

Haku lui indiqua qu'il devait être avec son cadet. Itachi ne fut pas surpris, ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était qu'il pose la question.

Il était évident que son Sergent d'Arme était avec Sasuke. Depuis qu'ils avaient terminés la mission sauvetage, Naruto ne décollait pas de la chambre de son cadet. Ce dernier ne disait pas un mot, il refusait d'ouvrir la bouche et pourtant ses yeux onyx ne s'arrachaient pas de Naruto quand il était dans la pièce. Itachi pensait que ça avait peut-être à voir avec le fait que Naruto était celui qui l'avait sorti de son enfer. Quoi qu'il arrive, même s'il était content d'avoir une réaction de Sasuke, il jalousait son meilleur ami. Son petit-frère ne lui accordait aucun regard, lui tournant le dos dans le lit quand il demandait à Naruto de les laisser seuls. Itachi mentirait en disant que le soutient de ses frères et Sakura suffisaient à cette journée et aux récents évènements. Ce dont il avait vraiment besoin, se trouvait dans une pièce et refusait de lui accorder la moindre attention.

Il tapa doucement à la porte de la chambre avant de rentrer. Il fronça des sourcils quand la seule chose qu'il vit, fut le blouson avec le symbole du MC. Naruto était allongé dans le lit de son frère mais il ne voyait pas ce dernier. Il s'avança pour enfin le découvrir derrière son meilleur ami. Sasuke dormait, les mains sur celle de Naruto, son visage contre, touchant la poitrine de Naruto. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur cette position car le bonheur qu'il ressentit en voyant le visage serein de son cadet était plus important que n'importe quelle scène bizarre se déroulant sous ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps mon frère.

Naruto chuchota ses mots, les yeux fermés. Itachi ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il le savait mieux que personne, le temps guérir tout. Seulement, souvent, il faut laisser du temps au temps.

**Avril**

Sous le regard insistant de Naruto, Hinata passa la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Elle ne connaissait pas le petit-frère d'Itachi mais elle avait appris par Kiba son histoire. Evidemment, elle savait uniquement ce que le biker était autorisé à lui révéler. De plus, après une discussion, elle s'était proposé d'essayer de lui parler. Elle était une femme et après ce qu'il avait vécu peut-être que Sasuke se sentirait plus à l'aise avec elle.

Elle en doutait quand même car la psychologue, venu sous les conseils de la doc, petite amie de leur Président, n'avait rien donné.

Un silence l'accueillit. Une silhouette dans le lit lui tournait le dos. Elle hésita, pensant à tort que Sasuke dormait mais Naruto l'avait prévenu, Sasuke ne dormait pas, il était juste enfermé dans un mutisme inquiétant, refusant de parler à qui que ce soit.

La vérité, c'était qu'un peu tout le monde avait essayé de faire sortir Sasuke de sa cachette mais sans succès. Il refusait toutes aides extérieures.

Elle le comprenait, mieux que personne. Elle était aussi un enfant violé. Son père, alcoolique depuis la mort de sa mère, venait tous les soirs se glisser dans son lit. Elle était selon lui, la dernière chose qui le reliait à elle. Elle possédait la même odeur corporelle et il voulait s'y rapprocher le plus. Pendant des années, elle avait subi le chantage affectueux et manipulation malsaine de son géniteur jusqu'à que Neji s'en rende compte un soir en débarquant pour l'arrêter à la suite d'un vol de vodka dans une épicerie. Hinata se souvint comme si c'était hier du visage d'horreur de son cousin en découvrant son oncle dans son lit en train de s'enfoncer en elle. Puis l'horreur avait laissé place à la colère. Neji avait laissé son père pour mort avant de l'embarquer avec lui, l'amenant dans un endroit sûr. Elle devait démarrer une nouvelle vie malheureusement pour elle, tout ne s'était pas bien passé. Elle apprit la mort de son père quelques jours plus tard, renversé par une voiture. Le conducteur était ivre, quelle ironie du sort. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle avait perdu son repère et son cousin Neji n'avait pu le devenir.

Pendant des années, elle s'était cherchée. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Elle enchainât les délits, les fautes et testât ses limites jusqu'à faire la rencontre de Tsunade. Elle lui avait tendue la main un soir où elle jouait avec le danger de revivre ses années nocturnes de cauchemar. Hinata ne savait plus qui elle était car son corps ne lui appartenait plus depuis longtemps mais Tsunade lui avait suggéré de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, d'être la seule à décider quand elle pouvait l'utiliser et avec qui. Ce fût ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à travailler pour elle dans le club des chattes. Neji avait tenté plusieurs fois de la faire sortir de cet endroit diriger par des sans foi ni lois mais elle avait retrouvé une famille et la protection, elle aimait se sentiment, elle ne voulait pas s'en défaire alors son cousin décidât de la protéger en s'alliant à eux. Hinata pensait, à raison, que son cousin s'était toujours senti coupable de ne pas avoir décelé avant les problèmes qui l'avait entrainée jusque-là.

De ce fait, Hinata savait parfaitement comment se sentait Sasuke après son viol malheureusement, il était le seul à choisir de prendre la main de quelqu'un. La main d'Hinata ne l'intéressait pas mais qu'importe, elle serait là si s'il changeait d'avis et elle décida de lui parler de toutes les mains qui l'entouraient, peut-être qu'il décidera d'en prendre une un jour et elle préférait qu'il sache à qui elle appartenait et ce qu'elle avait fait.

XxX

Haku passa la porte de Sasuke et Naruto l'invita à le rejoindre à l'intérieur. Il essaya de faire les présentations mais Sasuke était toujours dans le lit, se tournant en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Sa princesse ne répondit rien

\- Un problème ? se renseigna le Sergent d'Arme.

La Pussy hocha négativement de la tête avant de s'approcher pour essayer de voir à quoi ressemblait le petit-frère du Président et la princesse qui prenait tout le temps de son sauveur. Malheureusement, il lui tournait le dos dans le lit.

\- Tu me manques. Je venais te chercher pour qu'on passe un moment ensemble au club.

Il était vrai que Naruto n'avait plus passé de moment rien que tous les deux et ça lui manquait d'une certaine façon. Sa princesse lui avait adressé la parole que le mois dernier le jour de l'enterrement puis plus rien. Il refusait de se nourrir et Naruto n'arrivait à rien. Certes, il était persévérant mais il s'y prenait peut-être mal, certains de ses frères lui conseillèrent de le laisser respirer. Naruto avait tenté en présentant Hinata mais une heure ne suffisait pas. La présence d'Haku lui rappela qu'il devait penser un peu à lui mais seulement pour se remettre en question et tenter de trouver une autre solution pour atteindre sa princesse.

\- D'accord, on va y aller. Ça me manque aussi.

Naruto se leva pour prendre le pussy dans ses bras, il enfouit son visage dans son cou ce qui le fit rire. Haku tenta de s'échapper en lui disant que ça chatouillait.

\- J'ai faim.

Encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Sasuke qui s'était redressé, le drap autour de son corps.

\- Tu as faim Blanche- Neige, c'est vrai ? demanda Naruto, comme s'il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

Sasuke hocha de la tête lentement et Naruto lui proposa tout ce qu'il voulait.

\- Les nouilles d'Ichiraku, tu voulais me faire goûter.

Haku regarda le visage de Naruto s'illuminer surtout quand Sasuke lui dit qu'il préférait être ensemble pour goûter. Aussitôt le Sergent d'Arme s'excusa, déclinant la proposition d'aller au club des chattes. Un baiser sur la joue plus tard, Naruto sortait de la chambre à toute allure, comme s'il avait peur que Sasuke change d'avis.

Le pussy plongea ses yeux noisette en direction des onyx qui le défiait, du moins, il avait cette impression puis Sasuke se remit dans la même position qu'il l'avait trouvé.

\- Bien joué, ne put-il s'empêcher de le féliciter.

Si Haku avait remarqué que Sasuke était dans le cœur de Naruto, il en allait de même pour ce dernier dans le cœur de Sasuke.

Malgré ce qu'il avait subi, le jeune frère se battait pour ce qu'il voulait même s'il s'agissait du fruit défendu.

XxX

Naruto regardait les légumes dans son assiette avec dégout. Un son ressemblant à un rire lui fit relever la tête. Devant lui, dans le lit, Sasuke mangeait normalement et pourtant, le Sergent d'Arme jurait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ce son.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de manger comme moi.

Naruto soupira de soulagement avant de lui refiler son assiette et de sortir une boite de nouille d'un sac plastique. Il remercia Sasuke.

Itachi avait remarqué que son cadet mangeait uniquement avec lui et il lui avait presque obligé à manger équilibré pour que son frère suive le mouvement. Il fallait dire que Naruto ramenait seulement des nouilles en boite.

\- C'est vraiment inhumain de manger ça, se plaignit-il.

\- C'est bon pour la santé.

Naruto grommela qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre Itachi et aussitôt Sasuke se ferma à cette réflexion. Il s'insulta mentalement. Ils mangèrent en silence, Naruto cherchant un moyen de relancer la discussion. Il ne s'en préoccupait rarement mais il n'aimait pas que sa princesse se renferme sur lui, le Sergent d'Arme avait l'impression de régresser dans la relation qu'il essayait de créer et d'entretenir.

\- Dans un mois, ça sera l'anniversaire de ton frère…

\- Deux mois.

\- Hein ? demanda Naruto quand il se fit couper par Sasuke. Oui deux mois pardon.

Naruto savait parfaitement que l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami et Président était en juin mais il préparait son discours depuis un moment. Il comptait lui sortir en mai pour lui laisser le temps de cogiter mais tant pis, il s'y prendrait maintenant.

\- On a déjà prévu de le fêter au club des chattes. Ça serait bien que tu viennes.

Sa princesse ne dit rien, posa son assiette vide sur la table de chevet et se remis dans la couette. Naruto posa son bol puis se dirigea vers le lit.

\- Je peux ?

Sasuke hocha de la tête, acceptant. Sa princesse ne lui refusait jamais l'accès à son lit mais par respect, il demandait toujours l'autorisation et restait sur les couvertures.

\- Hey, regarde-moi Blanche-Neige, l'incita-t-il quand il vit Sasuke prêt à lui tourner le dos.

Ils se mirent dans la même position que la première fois dans ce lit. Face à face, la main de Naruto entre eux, celles de Sasuke sur la sienne.

\- Tu ne crois pas avoir déjà assez puni ton frère. Il ne mérite pas cette indifférence.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche mais Naruto le coupa à contre-cœur, lui qui aimait tant entendre la voix rare de sa princesse.

\- Il est celui qui a fait appel à tous les Chapters pour te récupérer. Pour toi, il était prêt à sacrifier son club, ses frères, sa propre vie pour te sauver. Que tu penses le contraire au non, il t'aime depuis toujours, il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer pendant vos années de séparation. Tu es tout pour lui et ça le tue à petit feu de voir que tu le rejettes encore maintenant, après tout ce qu'il a fait. Il a perdu ses mentors ce jour-là et il serait prêt à le refaire un million de fois, si c'était pour te sauver.

Naruto osa rapprocher son visage de celui de sa princesse.

\- Parle-lui. Si tu ne le fais pas pour Itachi, fais-le pour moi.

Le Sergent d'Arme jouait sur les sentiments de Sasuke à son égard, qu'importe ce qu'il était au juste. C'était mal. Il détestait faire cela mais Itachi était son meilleur ami, pas seulement son Président alors deviner son mal-être qu'il cachait aux yeux de tous le blessait. Et puis, il était persuadé que si Sasuke faisait cet effort avec son ainé, il irait mieux également. Les frères avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Naruto ne pouvait pas être la seule bouée de sauvetage de sa princesse. Même s'il aimait ce rôle, il ne lui était pas destiné, pas entièrement.

\- Je le ferais. Pour toi.

Naruto le remercia d'un baiser sur le front avant de le pousser à s'endormir.

XXX

Itachi rentra dans la chambre de Sasuke pour lui déposer son petit déjeuner.

Il avait fait des pancakes sous le regard moqueur de ses frères mais personne n'osa lui faire la remarque sauf Naruto qui l'avait charrié. Son meilleur ami lui avait quand même glissé à l'oreille qu'il n'aimait plus le chocolat et préférais le miel avec une pomme. Ça l'avait contrarié de se rendre compte que Naruto en savait plus sur son cadet que lui-même mais en même temps, il était reconnaissant.

Itachi trouva son frère à l'entrée de la salle de bain attenante, enroulé dans un drap. Son cadet ne s'en séparait jamais bien qu'il lui ait laissé des vêtements à lui en attendant de pouvoir faire les magasins pour le rhabiller.

Sous ses yeux coupable, Sasuke rejoignit le lit avec beaucoup de difficulté. Itachi se fit violence pour ne pas l'aider mais il savait que son cadet l'aurait rejeté, encore une fois.

Itachi attendit que Sasuke soit dans le lit pour lui demander comment il allait. Comme chaque jour, il n'eut droit à aucune réponse. Certaines fois, Itachi rêvait d'avoir le courage de brusquer son frère et l'obliger à lui parler, à lui dire n'importe quoi mais quelque chose quand même.

\- Je reviendrai ce soir. Passe une bonne journée.

Pourtant, il en était incapable. Il refusait de perdre les derniers morceaux de son frère. Il les avait déjà bien trop éparpillés.

\- Un jour, je partirais.

Itachi qui était déjà de dos, se retourna pour voir son petit-frère le regarder, droit dans les yeux.

\- Quand j'aurais la force d'entamer une nouvelle vie, je quitterai cet endroit.

Itachi voulait l'entendre parler, qu'il s'adresse à lui. Sasuke venait de le faire mais pour lui pointer une arme sur la tempe.

\- En attendant, j'apprendrai à vivre dans ton monde.

Sasuke abaissa l'arme.

\- Mais ne prends jamais mes efforts pour un changement de décision. Je hais ce que tu es et ce que tu as fait de moi.

Seulement, il était prêt, de nouveau, à le viser et la prochaine fois, il tirerait.

**Mai**

La réunion à la mine s'éternisait. Le MC avait pas mal de chose à remettre en ordre.

En effet, Itachi avait demandé à quelques Chapters de confiance de reprendre leur business pendant qu'il réglait le problème avec Sasuke. C'était risqué car ça les rendait faibles aux yeux de tous mais ses frères avaient voté à l'unanimité d'agir ainsi. Entre l'affrontement de l'Akatsuki, la mort des anciens, la mort de leurs prospects et tout le reste, le MC devait faire des choix.

Itachi préféra, avec ses frères, resserrer les rangs, faire du ménage et ne plus laisser aucune taupe les diviser avant de pouvoir reprendre le taureau par les cornes. Aujourd'hui après trois mois, il était temps.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour reprendre progressivement les deals de drogue et d'armes en fonction des informations qu'ils avaient. Certains fournisseurs n'étaient pas contents qu'ils s'effacent et Itachi comptait bien les récupérer en premier. Avec Kakashi, son VP, ils avaient fait un programme sur plusieurs mois, envoyant chaque biker en fonction des affinités et à tour de rôle. D'ici la fin de l'été, le MC avait pour objectif de récupérer tout le monde.

Ils terminèrent la réunion sur la punition de Kabuto pour être rentré à la mine sans autorisation. Même s'il avait apporté une information concernant la situation de Sasuke, il avait quand même oublié de respecter les règles surtout pour un prospect. Modérément, ils choisirent de faire de lui la nounou de Sasuke. Itachi qui avait moyennement confiance, exigea quand même qu'il y ait toujours un membre officiel du MC dans les parages.

\- Bien si la réunion est finie, j'aimerais bien faire un tour aux chattes, s'exclama Kiba qui s'étira sur sa chaise.

Ils se tournèrent vers Itachi qui avait la décision finale pour terminer les réunions à la mine mais il ne le fit pas, obligeant tout le monde à être suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- J'ai une faveur à vous demander.

Itachi baissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de les relever vers ses frères. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qui tournait dans sa tête depuis que Sasuke lui avait adressé la parole, le mois dernier. Finalement, il décida de le dire sans réfléchir.

\- Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour mon petit-frère. Elle lui a déjà tout pris. Il ne mérite pas de perdre ce qu'il va essayer de reconstruire.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? se renseigna Naruto, un peu perdu.

\- Ça veut dire que je ne veux pas que vous embellissiez notre monde, que vous fassiez tout pour le convaincre de rester parmi nous. Un jour prochain, il aura la force de sortir de cette chambre, il lui faudra peut-être un peu plus de temps pour réussir à porter ses bagages mais quand il l'aura retrouvé, il partira. Je refuse qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir des chaînes qui le retiennent ici.

Sasuke méritait d'être heureux même si ça signifiait qu'Itachi ne connaisse jamais pleinement le bonheur.

\- Promettez-le-moi mes frères.

Chacun lui promis sans réfléchir sauf Naruto qui resta silencieux. Itachi dirigea son regard vers son meilleur ami qui avait le sien dans le flou. Il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées. L'un de ses frères mit un coup dans la chaise du Sergent d'Arme qui réagit aussitôt, relevant les yeux pour être happé par ceux de son Président.

\- Promet le moi Naruto.

Itachi ne lui demandait pas seulement en tant que Président mais aussi en tant que meilleur ami et il savait Naruto réticent, il le lisait dans sa posture fermée, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, sa mine renfournée et son absence de réponse.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un bonne idée mon frère, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi sur la façon de traiter avec Blanche-Neige.

Naruto pensait qu'il fallait simplement lui laisser du temps mais Itachi ne pouvait pas laisser l'avis de son Sergent d'Arme interférer et il le fit bien savoir :

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis Naruto. Je suis le Président et c'est mon petit-frère. Je te demande de respecter mon choix ainsi que le sien.

Piqué car Itachi n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui rappeler qu'il était le Président du club mais au pied du mur entre ses sentiments entre son meilleur ami et ceux naissants pour sa princesse, Naruto lui promit à contre-cœur.

XxX

Sasuke ressassait les mots qu'il avait jeté à la figure de son ainé depuis des jours. Ce n'était pas la première fois, même si le mois dernier, la tournure était différente. Il avait été cruel, d'une certaine façon. Seulement qui, saint d'esprit, voulait d'une vie où il pourrait à tout moment être kidnappé, torturé et violé de nouveau. Quand ses parents étaient morts, il pensait ne pas pouvoir vivre pire mais il s'était bien trompé, il refusait de se tromper à nouveau, il préférait fuir que de découvrir un enfer de plus. Mais en attendant, il devait trouver la force de se lever et avancer.

* * *

**_Petite information de l'auteure :_**

_La semaine prochaine, il y aura encore 2 publications. Une pour la nouvelle année, un OS, et la suite de cette histoire. _

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo : _**_Alors, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir lu mes petites notes donc je préfère te le redire mais oui cette histoire va être cru sur tous les points, j'espère que ça ne te fera pas fuir._

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna : _**_Non il ne lui mettra pas son poing dans la figure. Ce surnom va être justement une sorte d'ancrage._

**_Petite réponse à Izumika : _**_Cette histoire va bcp jouer sur les 3 relations. Celle entre les frères de sang, frère du club et celle entre Sasuke et Naruto._

**_Petite réponse à Aloisxx : _**_Et bien voilà tu es servi ^^ Contente d'avoir une nouvelle tête, dommage que c'est sur ma dernière ligne droite sur ce site =s _

**_Petite réponse à May168 : _**_Une connaisseuse de Blood of silence ! As-tu lu tous les tomes ? même ceux avec les enfants ? si oui, tu ne trouves pas qu'il aurait fallu un dernier tome avec le petit frère des jumeaux ? Perso la fin m'a donné un goût d'inachevé._


	5. Chp3 Ete

**XxX**

* * *

**MC 9****ème**** Démon  
**( Kyûbi )

**Itachi **( Président )  
**Hiruzen** ( Ancien-Président ) _Décédé_  
**Kakashi** ( Vice-Président )**  
Naruto **( Sergent d'Arme )  
**Jiraya** ( Ancien Sergent d'Arme ) _Décédé_  
**Gai **( Cuisinier )  
**Shino** ( Trésorier )  
**Iruka** ( 2ème Trésorier ) _Décédé_**  
Shikamaru **( Road Captain )  
**Asuma **( Ancien Road Captain ) _Décédé_  
**Kiba** ( membre )**  
Lee et Kabuto **( Prospects )  
**Zaku et Dosu** ( Suiveurs ) _Décédés_

* * *

**Juin**

Sasuke décida de sortir de la chambre pour l'anniversaire d'Itachi. S'il ne sortait pas aujourd'hui, il ne sortirait jamais.

Après être passé à la douche, il enfila un t-shirt et un jean, trop grand pour lui, que Naruto avait déposé plus tôt dans la soirée. Comme si le Sergent d'Arme savait qu'il allait les rejoindre. Il rajouta cependant un gilet à manches longues. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il préférait garder pour lui.

Il mit la main sur la poignée et après une grande inspiration, il l'actionna et ouvrit la porte. Sasuke fit un pas dans le couloir vide de personnes et de bruits. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche, découvrant d'autres portes semblables à la sienne, de même qu'en face de lui. Il se permit de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur car elle était entrouverte et surtout qu'il savait qu'il s'agissait de celle de Naruto. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur car la chambre révélait la personnalité de son occupant. Il fit un pas, découvrant un désordre monstre. Bizarrement ça ne l'étonnait pas, les bikers ne devaient pas être des adeptes du ménage mais même, un minimum. Naruto faisait la collection de boite de nouille japonaise vide, des sous-vêtements et des tenues trainaient de partout, dégageant une mauvaise odeur. Le parfait cliché. Un petit rictus se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres.

Lentement, il prit son t-shirt et le porta à son nez. Il n'avait pas l'odeur de la lessive, il portait celle naturelle du Sergent d'Arme, une odeur qui resterait graver dans son esprit comme un rappel de son sauvetage à Ame. Elle serait éternellement associée à la protection.

Un petit bruit lui parvint sur la gauche, avec appréhension, il s'y dirigea. Il tomba sur une immense pièce aménagée avec des canapés, une grande table, un billard et un petit bar. Sur l'un des canapés, un homme pianotait sur un ordinateur portable. Le bruit était les doigts sur les touches du clavier. Ce dernier portait un cut d'où un écusson « prospect » était brodé sur la poitrine. Il portait des lunettes et ses cheveux mi-longs étaient attachés à l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-il sans même le regarder. La cuisine est juste à ta droite si tu veux manger quelque chose.

Sasuke tourna le visage sur le côté pour découvrir une belle cuisine aménagée dans une autre pièce. Il s'avança légèrement pour voir une autre table, plus petit collé contre un des murs avant de reporter son attention sur le prospect qui continuait à pianoter.

\- Je voudrais plutôt voir mon frère, dit-il.

Le futur membre du MC de son ainé, le regarda enfin. Il l'examina quelques secondes avant de lui faire un sourire qui paraissait surjoué aux yeux de Sasuke.

\- Il est au club des Chattes pour fêter son anniversaire. C'est juste de l'autre côté de la rue. Je t'y accompagne.

Le prospect ferma son ordinateur portable, qu'il posa sur le canapé, puis se leva, s'approchant.

\- Enchanté, Sasuke. Je m'appelle Kabuto. Je pense que je serais ta nounou pendant un certain temps.

\- Super, souffla ironiquement Sasuke en refusant de serrer la main tendue.

XxX

Naruto observait son Président et accessoirement meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie comme Shikamaru pour savoir qu'Itachi faisait semblant d'être content. Certes, il appréciait, comme chaque année de fêter son anniversaire avec les chattes et ses frères mais cette année, c'était différent. Cette année, son précieux petit-frère était de l'autre côté de la rue, enfermé dans sa chambre et refusait de mettre un pied à l'extérieur.

Le Sergent d'Arme faisait tout depuis l'arrivée de Sasuke au MC pour le mettre en confiance et l'aider mais sans succès apparemment. Sa princesse restait dans son lit. Allait-il devoir lui offrir un baiser pour le réveiller ?

\- Bien joué, murmura Haku, assis sur ses genoux.

Naruto arrêta ses caresses dans le dos de la chatte masculine.

\- Je crois que ta persévérance a encore porter ses fruits, entendit-il.

Naruto fronça les sourcils aux mots de Kakashi, son Vice-Président. Ce dernier lui fit un petit signe en direction de l'entrée du club où il vit sa princesse rentrer avec Kabuto, leur prospect. Il portait le t-shirt noir avec Kyûbi sur le devant et un de ses anciens jean qu'il avait déposé plus tôt dans la journée, espérant le voir venir ce soir. Sa princesse nageait dans ses vêtements mais à ses yeux, il était très bien ainsi même si, sous le gilet, il devait mourir de chaud.

\- Ton cadeau est arrivé Président, sourit-il à Itachi qui tourna immédiatement la tête en direction de l'entrée. Joyeux anniversaire mon frère, souffla-t-il plus bas quand sa princesse fut à un pas d'eux.

Le Sergent d'Arme vit, très distinctement, le bonheur de voir son petit-frère, chez son meilleur ami. Tout le monde le vit. C'était bien la première fois que le masque de leur Président fondait littéralement.

L'Akatsuki avait raison, Sasuke était la seule faiblesse d'Itachi. Quoi de plus normal, la famille restait la faiblesse de la plupart des bikers.

Un petit silence s'étendit entre tous les bikers quand sa princesse se planta dans le groupe qui était assis en bande, des chattes entre eux ou sur eux. Naruto attendit qu'Itachi dise quelque chose mais il comprit qu'il était trop ému pour parler et sa princesse ne semblait pas prêt à parler en premier alors il décida de prendre la parole :

\- Tu t'es enfin levé Blanche-Neige, je pensais que tu attendais mon baiser.

Les onyx sombres se posèrent sur lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils se posaient correctement sur lui d'ailleurs, sans poches de sang, sans ecchymoses qui lui entravaient la vue. Excepté la lèvre du bas encore fendue, le visage de sa princesse était de nouveau comme il l'avait vu la première fois, parfait.

\- Après que les sept nains m'enculent, ce n'était pas d'un baiser dont j'avais besoin, juste de pouvoir m'asseoir.

Cette fois un silence inconfortable régna entre tous. Sa princesse avait un humour noir.

\- Je veux bien te croire Blanche-Neige, désamorça Naruto. Si tu peux t'asseoir maintenant, viens alors.

Sasuke chercha une place qui n'existait pas encore alors le Sergent d'Arme en fit une sans hésitation. Il renvoya Haku de ses genoux et se serra sur un côté. Sans un regard pour la chatte ou les autres bikers, sa princesse s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Bienvenu parmi nous petit-frère, tu es ici, chez toi.

Au lieu de le rassurer, Sasuke se referma davantage sur lui. Ça blessa Itachi, Naruto le savait mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'il était là, avec eux. À cet instant, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Le temps ferait le reste.

XxX

Sasuke était physiquement présent mais son esprit était ailleurs, embrumé. Il voyait des silhouettes passées devant lui, il entendait rigoler, parler mais ne captait rien. Ce monde, ce n'était pas le sien. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place et encore moins en sécurité.

Le biker, assis à côté de lui, chahutait avec une chatte quand ils se penchèrent trop sur lui. Sasuke pouvait sentir l'alcool s'échapper de tous les pores, comme il l'avait senti à de nombreuses reprises sur les hommes qui l'avaient violé. Il se mit à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

\- Si tu veux goûter un peu de chatte, vas-y fais-toi plaisir, elle est toute mouillée déjà, gloussa le biker en lui mettant ses doigts souillés par la mouille, sous le nez.

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour partir, Naruto enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et le ramena contre lui. Itachi lui dit de dégager et sous le regard menaçant de son Président, le biker disparu avec la chatte.

\- Ne pense pas que celui-là représente notre communauté.

\- Parce que vous buvez avec modération et baisez sagement dans un lit en missionnaire ? répondit du tac au tac Sasuke.

\- La plupart du temps oui, confirma Itachi en appuyant les mots de son Sergent d'Arme.

Naruto lui demanda de regarder autour de lui et Sasuke fit un effort pour regarder réellement ce qui l'entourait. Certes, certains bikers étaient des clichés la bouteille d'alcool dans une main, une chatte dans l'autre, mais ceux dans le groupe restreint autour de son ainé ne ressemblaient en rien à ces clichés. Ils parlaient tranquillement, rigolaient, évidemment il y avait des chattes avec eux mais elles se tenaient correctement, elles respectaient.

\- Qu'importe, ça m'est égal, balaya Sasuke en se blottissant inconsciemment contre le Sergent d'Arme.

Il eut un petit moment de battement où Sasuke se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire puis Naruto resserra naturellement sa prise.

\- Tout le monde aime être dans mes bras, se moqua gentiment Naruto.

\- Je ne suis pas tout le monde.

\- C'est vrai, tu es unique Blanche-Neige.

000000

La soirée était bien avancée quand Sasuke voulut partir. Itachi proposa de le raccompagner mais il refusa, l'obligeant à rester pour son anniversaire et vraiment profiter de la fête.

\- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à demander à Kabuto, si je ne suis pas là.

\- Ou à l'un de nous, ajouta Naruto, faisant référence au groupe qui l'entourait.

Sasuke acquiesça mais avant de partir, il voulut savoir :

\- Est-ce que je pourrais récupérer mes affaires sur le campus ?

Itachi lui apprit qu'il y était allé quelques jours après son arrivée au club mais que le campus, après sa longue disparition avait donné ses affaires à une association. En effet, ce n'était pas rare que les étudiants disparaissent du jour au lendemain car la pression des études était trop grande.

Sasuke n'avait donc plus rien. Il ne lui restait déjà pas grand-chose de son ancienne vie avec ses parents mais là, il se retrouvait carrément sans rien, avec les vêtements d'un autre.

\- Il me faut un nouveau téléphone.

Evidemment, le sien avait été détruit pendant son agression et même s'il n'avait plus d'ami depuis la mort de ses parents, refusant de créer des nouveaux liens, Deidara son professeur d'art méritait une explication pour son absence. Pas parce qu'ils fussent amant mais parce que son professeur crût en lui, dès le départ, le repoussant dans ses retranchements.

\- Ton professeur ne travaille plus à l'université.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils aux mots d'Itachi. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il pensait à lui ?

En fait, il s'en doutait. Depuis le départ de son ainé de la maison, il avait toujours senti un regard sur lui et ça n'avait pas changé quand il s'était retrouvé seul. Sasuke savait qu'Itachi gardât toujours un œil sur lui. Itachi ou l'un de ses prospects.

\- C'est toi qui l'as fait virer ?

Les deux frères s'affrontèrent du regard.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour te protéger, trancha Itachi.

\- Alors pour toi, me protéger c'est m'enfermer ?

Sasuke tourna le dos à son frère.

\- Super, je passe ma vie en prison.

Sans attendre de réponse, il prit la direction de la sortie.

Itachi venait de lui enlever la dernière chose stable qui lui restait. Deidara avait remarqué son potentiel artistique dès le premier cours, proposant de passer son temps libre avec lui pour le perfectionner. Quand Sasuke pensait à Iwa, là où Itachi l'avait envoyé après la mort de leurs parents, il ne voyait que Deidara. Cet homme explosif. Même s'il n'avait pas développé des sentiments amoureux pour son professeur, il était quand même attaché.

XxX

Sasuke, les bras derrière la nuque, regardait le plafond depuis son retour de la fête d'anniversaire de son frère. Il pensait trop. Il se tourna sur le côté, se recroquevillant quand deux petits coups résonnèrent dans sa chambre silencieuse. S'il ne se manifestait pas, la personne derrière la porte partirait, qu'il s'agisse de son frère ou d'un autre mais c'était sans compter la persévérance du Sergent d'Arme.

\- Je savais que tu ne dormais pas Blanche-Neige.

Naruto vint s'asseoir sur son lit et Sasuke sentit le sérieux des prochains mots que le biker prononceraient :

\- Ton frère t'aime.

Même s'il en avait longtemps douté, Sasuke savait que c'était le cas mais sa façon d'agir n'était pas la meilleure pour lui.

\- On ne savait pas comment le MC de Madara avait mis la main sur toi. On avait des doutes sur lui.

Sasuke se redressa à ses mots, il fit complètement face à Naruto, lui offrant toute son attention.

\- Ce n'est pas lui ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Naruto ne répondit pas, et Sasuke eut l'impression que la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, être trahit par son professeur lui rajoutait une séquelle dont il n'était pas sûr de se remettre un jour. Sasuke n'accordait pas beaucoup sa confiance et la perdre ainsi était dévastateur.

Son grand-oncle Madara, il ne l'avait jamais connu. Son père l'avait vaguement évoqué quand Itachi partît de la maison pour rejoindre un club de biker. Se faire enlever par un membre de sa famille faisait mal mais pas autant que la trahison d'une personne chère.

Cependant, il tiqua :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

Le Sergent d'Arme s'enferma dans un mutisme inquiétant qui lui fit imaginer le pire.

\- Il méritait de payer comme les autres. Il faisait partis de ceux qui t'ont torturé.

Et se fut pire quand il comprit que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, le seul lien que Sasuke avait créé après la mort de ses parents était faux et malsain.

**Juillet**

Allongé dans son lit, Sasuke hésitait à sortir. Cette histoire avec Deidara, lui avait fait faire un pas en arrière.

Depuis l'anniversaire de son frère, il sortait de la chambre uniquement pour se nourrir et prendre un peu l'air. Naruto devait avoir un radar car il le voyait toujours pendant ses excursions, lui demandant s'il voulait aller faire les boutiques avec lui pour racheter des vêtements à sa taille.

Sasuke refusait à chaque fois. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, au contraire, il vivait dans des vêtements vraiment trop grands pour lui, bien qu'il ait repris un peu de poids, seulement, il ne voulait pas être entretenu, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Quand il était à Iwa, il travaillait dans une galerie d'art, ça lui rapportait un peu d'argent. Là, il vivait aux crochets du club. Ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Il soupira.

Sasuke avait faim.

Il se leva, enfila le t-shirt et le jean de Naruto et sortit, se dirigeant rapidement à la cuisine. Avec sa chance, il se retrouva avec les bikers et Naruto lui sauta aussitôt dessus.

\- Aujourd'hui, je ne te laisses pas le choix Blanche-Neige, on va faire les magasins.

Sasuke voulu protester quand le Sergent d'Arme le devança :

\- Tu ne peux pas refuser un cadeau d'anniversaire.

_Super._

Sasuke avait secrètement souhaité que personne ne le sache, il ne voulait pas fêter son anniversaire.

\- C'est vrai, princesse ? C'est ton anniversaire ? Tu as quel âge ? demanda Kiba.

\- Mon petit-frère a 18 ans.

Itachi arriva dans la cuisine et Gai s'excita, proposant de fêter son anniversaire comme il se doit, tous les prétextes étaient bons pour faire la fête au MC.

Sasuke refusa aussitôt. Il supplia son frère du regard pour qu'il refuse de faire cette fête. Il n'avait aucune envie de célébrer une année en plus avec des inconnus, au lieu de ses parents mais par-dessus tout, il ne trouvait qu'il n'y avait rien à fêter.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ?

\- Naruto va m'amener faire les magasins pour que je me rachète des vêtements, répondit-il, refusant de manière détourner de passer un moment avec son frère.

Itachi acquiesça simplement de la tête avant de piocher dans son portefeuille et lui tendre des liasses de billets. Sasuke les prit machinalement avant de penser à quelque chose :

\- Je sais que tout a brulé dans l'incendie mais papa et maman ont contracté des assurances vie à nos noms.

Itachi fronça des sourcils. Il savait pour l'assurance vie au nom de Sasuke mais pas pour la sienne, de même pour l'héritage.

Son père ne pouvait pas le déshériter complètement donc un notaire avait pris contact avec lui pour sa part. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait tout retardé, attendant de trouver une solution pour récupérer les parts de Sasuke et lui transmettre à Iwa. Maintenant la question ne se posait plus, Sasuke, passé pour mort dans l'incendie, avait juste à se présenter et réclamer ce qui lui revenait de droit. Il n'avait juste pas trouvé le bon moment pour inciter son petit-frère à faire cela, il sortait de sa chambre depuis seulement un mois donc c'était un exploit.

\- C'est maman qui a ouvert une assurance dans le dos de papa. Tu restais son fils malgré tout.

\- On fera le nécessaire dès que possible pour que tu récupères tout, répondit Itachi, masquant ce qu'il pensait de la nouvelle.

\- Je veux juste de quoi vivre convenablement maintenant et après quand je partirais d'ici, le reste, tu peux tout garder, ça compensera largement mes mois ici.

Sasuke se tourna ensuite vers Naruto :

\- On y va.

Itachi laissa son cadet partir avec son Sergent d'Arme.

Leurs années de séparation avaient créé un faussé et il ne savait plus comment faire.

XxX

La matinée touchait presque à sa fin quand Naruto et Sasuke rentrèrent dans un énième magasin. Le Sergent d'Armes avait pris le Van pour ramener les sacs de vêtements mais à ce train-là, ils reviendraient les mains vides. Sasuke essayait à peine, prétextant que ce n'était pas son style avant de vouloir aller ailleurs.

\- Je ne trouverais rien ici, lança Sasuke à l'entrée du magasin.

Naruto perdit patience, il se dressa devant lui, l'empêchant de sortir quand sa princesse fit volteface.

\- On ne repartira pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas refait ta garde-robe.

C'était non négociable.

Une vendeuse les regarda sans oser intervenir bien que ce soit son métier. Elle jaugeait le Sergent d'Arme avec crainte. Il fallait dire qu'il en imposait toujours avec son cut avec les couleurs du MC, ses tatouages et ses piercings, sans oublier ses cicatrices sur le visage. De plus, il avait retiré son sourire, sa princesse jouait avec ses nerfs mais il le reprit rapidement en s'adressant à la vendeuse :

\- Pouvez-vous, vous occuper de lui, il n'a plus rien à se mettre, il nous faut de tout en plusieurs exemplaires. Budget illimité.

La vendeuse hocha la tête et invita Sasuke à la suivre qui s'exécuta, non sans jeter un regard noir au Sergent d'Arme.

Naruto regarda sa princesse vaguer entre les rayons avec la vendeuse à qui il ne facilitait pas la tâche, de son côté, il se permit de choisir quelques vêtements.

Elle les installa dans une cabine à l'écart et Sasuke s'enferma longuement à l'intérieur. La vendeuse essaya à plusieurs reprises de le faire sortir pour pouvoir regarder et réajuster mais sans succès. Sasuke restait silencieux ou disait simplement que tout allait bien. Devant la mine déçue et dépitée, Naruto lui demanda de se concentrer sur les autres clients. Quand elle s'éloigna, le Sergent d'Arme tira le rideau pour entrer sans permission.

Il resta sans voix devant Sasuke, face à lui et dos au grand miroir, son dos lacéré exposé. Sa princesse regardait ses marques par-dessus son épaule, les yeux complètement vides. Cependant, il réagit très vite en prenant un haut pour l'enfiler, se cachant. Naruto l'arrêta dans son mouvement, entourant ses poignets où d'autres marques se sentaient sous ses paumes. Il distingua également une marque de morsure à la base de la nuque.

\- Lâche-moi, ordonna Sasuke, la voix tremblante.

\- Non.

\- Laisse-moi les cacher.

\- Non.

Cette fois, se fut Sasuke tout entier qui se mit à trembler et Naruto le prit instinctivement dans ses bras. Ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à faire après avoir subi une séquestration sexuelle mais le Sergent d'Arme estimait qu'il était temps que les choses changent. Sa princesse ne pouvait pas éternellement se cacher, elle devait aller de l'avant.

Naruto glissa ses mains dans le dos marqué et s'y accrocha, rentrant ses ongles dans les blessures datant de plusieurs mois. Sa princesse retint un gémissement de douleur.

\- Tu es magnifique Blanche-Neige, même avec tes cicatrices. Elles ne te définissent pas, quoi que tu en penses.

Sasuke se calma petit à petit dans ses bras.

\- Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'est tout le contraire. Elles font de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Elles me ramènent inlassablement à ce que j'ai vécu.

\- Tu dois apprendre à les aimer, à en tirer du positif.

Un silence lui répondit et Naruto se décolla légèrement de sa princesse, qui resta quand même contre lui, la tête en direction du sol.

\- Je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça…

Sasuke avait fait cet aveu comme une honte.

\- Tu es forte Blanche-Neige. Crois-moi. Tu ne te tiendrais pas devant moi sinon, dit-il en soulevant le menton d'un doigt.

Naruto lui offrit un véritable sourire, il pensait ce qu'il disait. Même si ça avait mis du temps, Sasuke essayait de se relever et c'était le plus dur.

\- La question maintenant est : est-ce que tu es assez fort pour les transformer en source ?

Sa princesse leva la main vers les cicatrices de Naruto, les touchant du bout du doigt. Il voulait essayer.

XxX

Sasuke regardait la devanture du salon de tatouage quand Naruto le pressa à entrer.

Il avait troqué son jean et t-shirt, trop amples, ainsi que son gilet pour des vêtements plus ajustés. Le Sergent d'Armes avait exigé qu'il prenne son nouveau haut en plusieurs exemplaires ainsi qu'une flopé de jean. Il était resté dans des couleurs sobres et sombres, de même que les jeans étaient tous noir ou brut. Naruto avait tenu à lui acheter plusieurs tenues en cuir, blouson comme pantalon, lui disant qu'il les porterait quand il sera prêt. Le Sergent d'Arme lui avait aussi offert des bracelets de force en cuir pour cacher ses cicatrices aux poignets, sans quoi, Sasuke aurait continué de mettre des vêtements à manches. Il devait quand même avouer qu'il était plus à l'aise ainsi, surtout au mois de juillet.

\- Hello bad boy ! lança une voix féminine, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Sasuke vit une belle rousse à lunette taper du poing avec Naruto. Elle était tatouée de la tête aux pieds et Sasuke pouvait le dire car elle portait un mini short et un soutien-gorge sexy de sport. Elle remarqua sa présence et s'approchant, tout en demandant :

\- Tu m'amènes une autre chatte à tatouer ?

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sasuke s'en chargea :

\- Tu veux peut-être que je te montre ma queue pour vérifier ce que tu avances ?

Ce que Sasuke n'allait pas supporter dans ce monde, c'est d'être traité comme une vulgaire chatte et puis savoir que Naruto avait déjà amené Haku, parce que ça ne pouvait être que lui, le contrariait.

Deux fous rires lui répondit.

\- C'est très loin d'être une chatte comme tu peux le voir, se marra Naruto en mettant une main possessive sur sa nuque. Je te présente Blanche-Neige, ma princesse.

\- Alors ça y est, tu as viré ta cuti ? demanda-t-elle un large sourire aux lèvres.

Le Sergent d'Arme répondit négativement sans trop s'attarder mais en évoquant la future fureur de son ainé si jamais un jour ça serait le cas.

\- Son frère ?

\- Oui, le Prés'

Aussitôt le comportement de la tatoueuse devint plus respectueux, ce qui fit sourire Naruto. Elle se présenta officiellement et Sasuke fit de même.

\- Ton frère sait que tu es là ?

\- Je suis majeur et vacciné, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Ok, souffla-t-elle en mettant ses mains devant, en signe de reddition. Tu te débrouilleras avec ton Président si ça ne lui convient pas, je te préviens, pas question que je subisse ses foudres, pointa-t-elle du doigt le Sergent d'Arme.

Naruto la rassura puis Karin demanda à Sasuke ce qu'il voulait faire comme tatouage et où.

\- On aimerait d'abord savoir si c'est possible.

Karin haussa un sourcil aux mots du biker puis Sasuke, avec hésitation et un regard d'encouragement, se défit de ses bracelets et de son t-shirt, lui montrant ses marques. Le silence qui suivit lui parut être une éternité, il espérait tellement que ce soit possible. À son grand soulagement, Karin le confirma. Apparemment dans son malheur, les blessures n'étaient pas assez profondes pour être impossible à recouvrir.

\- Pour tes poignets, on peut faire discret, par contre, ton dos, il faut voir en grand. Est-ce que tu as une idée ?

\- Qu'importe tant que je ne les vois plus.

Sasuke regarda par-dessus son épaule au moment où la tatoueuse et Naruto échangèrent un regard. Sans un mot, Karin s'éclipsa dans une autre pièce.

\- Viens ici, Blanche-Neige, l'invita-t-il en prenant place sur un des canapés de l'entrée du salon.

Sasuke s'avança entre ses jambes, restant debout.

\- Un tatouage est la reproduction d'une histoire, d'une blessure ou d'un sentiment dont on veut se souvenir éternellement. Tu ne devrais pas prendre ça à légère.

Beaucoup faisait des dessins sur le corps parce qu'il trouvait simplement beau mais aux yeux de Naruto ce n'était pas le cas et il savait que Sasuke regretterait de faire un tatouage qui ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Il devait choisir un dessin qui lui parlait et qui l'aiderait à aller de l'avant.

\- Tous tes tatouages veulent dire quelque chose ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Tous, sans exception.

Sasuke crevait d'envie de savoir car il voulait connaître l'histoire de ce biker qui était fidèle à son frère mais aussi à lui, d'une certaine façon. Comme si le Sergent d'Arme lisait dans ses pensées, il retira son t-shirt, exposant son corps.

\- Touche-moi Blanche-Neige, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, sans pouvoir le contredire. Il posa la main sur le ventre dans une demande muette. C'était bon d'avoir enfin le contrôle après l'avoir perdu pendant autant de temps.

\- Ma mère avait le même, commença-t-il en parlant de la spirale. Elle l'a fait après son accouchement, apparemment je ne tenais pas en place dans son ventre, je tournais toujours comme un tourbillon.

\- Et les dessins autour ?

\- Il s'agit de mon père.

Sasuke remarqua que les pectoraux étaient vierges de tous dessins contrairement au bras droit qui était recouvert jusqu'au coude de fleurs.

\- Une fleur pour chaque mort.

Naruto ne précisa pas si c'étaient les vies qu'il avait pris ou simplement des frères perdus, qu'importe c'était déjà trop à ses yeux et il ne doutait pas une seconde que les fleurs continueraient de grimper. Sasuke toucha la plus grosse fleur, une rose sur le dos de la main droite. Naruto le laissa faire avant d'enlacer leurs doigts, le mouvement permit à Sasuke de voir, sur les côtes droites des traits ressemblants à ceux dans les cellules de prison pour compter les jours.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de t'expliquer.

\- Non, pas besoin, confirma Sasuke, mais pour les animaux si.

Naruto regarda son bras gauche recouvert d'animaux, tous différents.

\- Ce sont mes frères.

Toujours main dans la main, Sasuke étudia plus en détails le bras. Il devina aisément que le chien-loup représentait Kiba mais les autres étaient un peu flou alors il demanda et Naruto lui répondit :

\- Le cerf, c'est Shikamaru. Le dragon, Gai. Les insectes, Shino et l'aigle, Kakashi.

Naruto ne s'attarda pas sur les animaux tatouer en plus petit entre les quatre autres, beaucoup plus gros mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne les considérait pas, simplement que Sasuke ne les connaissait pas donc ça ne servait à rien de s'étendre dessus.

\- Et mon frère ?

Naruto leva son bras gauche pour découvrir un corbeau lui prenant tout le flan. Animal préféré de son ainé. Sasuke voulut savoir pourquoi son ainé était mis à l'écart et le Sergent d'Arme lui expliqua simplement :

\- Ton grand-frère n'est pas seulement le tien, c'est le mien. Il a toujours été plus que mon Président. Comme une partie de moi.

Comme Dieu qui prit une côte d'Adam pour créer Eve.

\- Je ne me serais jamais douté que tu connaissais la Bible.

De sa main libre, le Sergent d'Arme se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

\- En fait, je voulais le mettre au plus proche de mon cœur, c'était le meilleur endroit mais chute, il ne faut pas le dire. Tout le monde pense que c'est pour ça.

Sasuke se permit un petit rictus. Il ne dirait rien parce qu'au fond, c'était quand même ça. Il observa Naruto dans son ensemble. Chaque tatouage avait sa signification mais plus que ça, ils ne se mélangeaient jamais sur son corps, prenant une partie différente.

\- Est-ce que tu veux voir celui du club ?

Sasuke secoua négativement de la tête, il le connaissait déjà, le voyant dans le dos de chaque membre.

\- Bon les amoureux, on peut commencer ?

Elle les observa, torses nus, main dans la main.

\- Si vous voulez j'ai une chambre à l'étage.

Ils se lâchèrent doucement, non sans que le Sergent d'Arme dépose un chaste baiser dans la paume de sa main. Ce dernier l'encouragea à suivre Karin et il le laissa sur le canapé de l'entrée du salon. La tatoueuse le guida dans une autre pièce, elle avait déjà installé tout son matériel. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et elle sortit son calepin.

\- Que veux-tu alors ?

Pour toute réponse, il tendit la main dans sa direction. Il n'était pas question qu'une autre personne fasse les dessins qui resteraient à vie sur son corps, il dessinerait ses propres tatouages.

XxX

Naruto, qui dormait sur le canapé à l'entrée du salon de tatouage, se réveilla quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il répondit sans même ouvrir les yeux :

\- Ouais ?

\- _Les magasins sont fermés depuis presque deux heures._

Le Sergent d'Arme ouvrit les yeux au ton, aussi inquiet qu'inquisiteur, d'Itachi. En effet, le soleil d'été commençait à décliner sérieusement. Ça faisait donc entre sept et huit heures qu'il était ici. Il avait dormi une nuit complète, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas avec le fast-food qu'il avait engloutit après les magasins avant de venir ici.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Prés', je veuille sur lui.

\- _Je sais mais j'aimerais que vous soyez rentré avant minuit._

Itachi voulait simplement passer, même cinq minutes, du temps avec son cadet pour son anniversaire. Ça le fit sourire quand même et il le taquina :

\- Tu veux transformer Blanche-Neige en Cendrillon ?

Un soupir lui répondit.

\- _Contente-toi de ramène mon petit-frère au QG et rapidement._

Itachi raccrocha aussitôt. Naruto bailla à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire puis se redressa. Il ouvrit la bouche en même temps que Karin arriva. Elle semblait épuisée. Il s'enquit de son état tandis qu'elle décapsula une bière qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

\- Il a un sacré coup de crayon, je suis impressionnée mais ça m'a donné beaucoup de boulot.

Elle lui précisa que Sasuke avait dessiné ses propres tatouages, dans les moindres détails.

\- Tu as pris des pauses au moins ? gronda Naruto.

\- Evidemment qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Pendant que tu roupillais, j'ai pris une pause toutes les heures pour être au max, les tatouages sont parfaits. Va rejoindre ta princesse, elle t'attend.

Le Sergent d'Arme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il prit la direction de la salle où Karin tatouait, y étant passé plusieurs fois. Contraire à ce matin, où il trouva sa princesse dos au miroir, cette fois, il était de face, se regardant et Naruto eut tout le loisir de voir le gigantesque phénix, renaissant de ses cendres. Il aperçut, à la base de la nuque, trois virgules entourées de signes qui ressemblaient étrangement aux siens sur son ventre. Il s'approcha, voulant découvrir ceux aux poignets. Quand il s'arrêta dans son dos, il put enfin les voir correctement en reflet dans le miroir. Une couronne de lauriers entourait le poignet gauche tandis que le droit représentait un corbeau en plein envol, le corps de l'animal à l'intérieur du poignet et les ailes entourant le tout.

\- Tu es magnifique Blanche-Neige.

0000

Sasuke retint sa respiration quand les doigts de Naruto touchèrent religieusement son phénix. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec son touché brute dans la cabine où le Sergent d'Arme essayait de recoller les morceaux de son âme. Cette fois, Naruto le touchait comme s'il admirait un chef-d'œuvre.

Sasuke trembla d'anticipation quand il vit les lèvres de son prince s'approcher de sa nuque. Il avait surement deviné avant lui ce que le biker s'apprêtait à faire. Ce dernier embrassa chastement son tatouage avant de trouver son regard dans le miroir.

\- Je ne m'excuserai pas.

\- Je n'aurais pas accepté que tu le fasses.

Non, il n'aurait pas accepté qu'il regrette ce baiser car ça l'avait apaisé, d'une certaine façon, clôturant cette journée pleine d'émotion.

000

Naruto prit du cellophane et entoura délicatement les poignets fraichement tatoués ainsi que le dos. Sa princesse remit son t-shirt et le Sergent d'Arme lui tendit ses bracelets de force. Ce dernier lui dit qu'ils passeraient à la pharmacie pour acheter la pommade adéquate et plus hygiénique que le cellophane pour les prochains jours.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas Blanche-Neige, j'aimerais que tu gardes tes tatouages pour toi quelques jours encore.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit son vis-à-vis.

\- Parce que j'aime être le seul à savoir ce qui se cache sous tes vêtements Blanche-Neige.

XxX

Itachi arrêta Sasuke avant qu'il passe la porte de la chambre qui lui était attitré au club :

\- Est-ce que tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais préféré la passer avec moi ? insista-t-il.

La main sur la poignée, Sasuke s'arrêta et se posa sérieusement la question. Est-ce qu'il aurait préféré passer sa journée d'anniversaire avec son grand-frère ?

Non.

Celle qu'il venait de passer avec le Sergent d'Arme était loin d'être parfaite mais elle avait eu le mérite de le faire renaitre, dans un sens. C'était ce dont il avait eu besoin même s'il ne le savait pas encore ce matin.

Si Sasuke avait passé cette journée avec Itachi, il n'aurait fait penser qu'au passé disparu. Un passé qui lui aurait fait regretter le présent.

Reculer au lieu d'avancer, il ne pouvait plus se le permettre.

\- C'était très bien ainsi.

Il actionna la poignée mais Itachi ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser partir, il continua de parler :

\- Je te promets que ça reviendra comme avant. Toi et moi, précisa-t-il. Ça mettra peut-être du temps mais je suis prêt à t'en accorder autant qu'il en faudra. Je t'aime petit-frère et porter les couleurs du club n'a rien changé. Je suis toujours le même.

Sans pouvoir répondre positivement, il se faufila dans sa chambre mais avant de refermer, il entendit un « joyeux anniversaire ».

Adossé contre la porte, il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, avant de les rouvrir. Il voulut faire un pas mais s'arrêta aussitôt quand son attention se fixa sur son lit face à lui.

Il ravala la boule dans sa gorge en s'approchant. Il tendit la main et toucha religieusement le cahier à dessin et les crayons qui allaient avec.

Le cadeau de son frère.

À cet instant, Sasuke s'en voulu d'avoir autant douter d'Itachi. Voilà ce dont il avait réellement besoin.

Pas seulement renaître mais se retrouver. Retrouver la seule partie qui avait toujours été réelle et qui lui appartenait vraiment. Une partie que personne n'avait réussi à lui retirer, même pas son père. Une partie essentielle à sa vie et dont Itachi avait toujours eu conscience.

Son ainé voulait, peut-être même plus que lui-même, lui rendre sa vie.

Un petit gâteau avec une bougie était posé à côté mais il n'avait eu de yeux que pour son cadeau, il prit le temps de faire un vœu et souffla dessus, espérant qu'il se réalise.

**Août **

Sasuke dessinait tranquillement dans sa chambre quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il invita la personne à rentrer sans pour autant détacher son attention de son cahier. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence et le sentiment que quelqu'un l'observait, il releva la tête en direction de la porte.

Naruto se trouvait dans l'encadrement, appuyé, les bras croisés. Il le regardait, le sourire aux lèvres.

Un frisson parcourut la peau de Sasuke, comme chaque fois que les cobalts l'observaient.

\- Tu aimes vraiment dessiner Blanche-Neige. Tu sembles apaisé.

Ce n'était pas une question. En même temps, Sasuke ne trouvait pas cela difficile à deviner. Dessiner était sa passion aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Certains lisaient ou écrivaient pour échapper à la réalité, voyageant dans un monde parallèle. Lui, il dessinait. Dans ses moments-là, il s'enfermait dans une bulle protectrice et il détestait en sortir.

Heureusement pour lui, Naruto ne le forçait jamais. Il préférait rentrer avec lui dans sa bulle plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'elle éclate.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Sasuke, distraitement, en continuant quelques coups de crayons.

\- Tout le monde se retrouve chez Gai pour fêter le dernier jour de vacance du garage et du club des chattes. Tu viens ?

Sasuke bougeait rarement de sa chambre mais il se souvint avoir entendu les bikers être content de quelques jours de répit.

En effet, le MC de son frère fermait « boutique » deux semaines en août, laissant tout le monde quartier libre et pourtant la plupart restait au garage qui servait de QG. C'était sensiblement la même chose au club Pussy mais certaines putes, qui avaient encore de la famille, rentraient chez elle pour profiter.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix au moins ?

\- Toujours Blanche-Neige, répondit aussitôt Naruto.

Le ton sérieux et sans appel du Sergent d'Arme n'aurait pas dû le faire douter, pourtant, Sasuke ne se sentait pas libre ici.

\- On peut rester là, si tu préfères.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Naruto vint s'allonger sur le lit, la tête sur un cousin, les bras remontés et calés derrière sa tête. Sasuke lui jeta un regard en hauteur, lui qui était assis contre la tête de lit.

\- Et si je préfère être seul, souligna Sasuke pour lui faire comprendre de lui laisser un peu d'air.

Le Sergent d'Arme le fixa durement. La dernière fois qu'il avait été seul, il s'était fait kidnapper, torturer et violer. La vérité c'est que Sasuke n'avait aucune envie d'être seul mais il ne supportait pas ceux qui étaient là pour lui, sauf Naruto.

\- Tu peux mais je ne serais jamais loin Blanche-Neige.

Au début, Sasuke s'était demandé si son frère Itachi, le Président, avait demandé à son Sergent d'Armes de le surveiller et de le protéger mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Naruto veillait sur lui de son plein gré. Depuis le départ, Kabuto était le seul à être contraint.

Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi, Itachi apparut dans le couloir.

\- Tu n'es pas déjà chez Gai ? s'étonna Itachi en s'adressant à Naruto. D'habitude, tu es le premier dans l'eau.

\- Non.

\- Il essayait de me convaincre de venir, intervint Sasuke.

\- Et il a réussi ?

Sasuke jongla entre les yeux pleins d'espoir de son ainé et ceux tendres de Naruto avant de répondre affirmativement. Sasuke se leva du lit et commença à préparer des affaires. Le Sergent d'Arme s'éclipsa, les laissant seul.

Sasuke n'avait aucune envie d'aller se baigner, non pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'eau, quand il vivait à Konoha, son ami, Suigetsu, l'entrainait tout le temps à la piscine, mais depuis son agression, il ressentait de l'appréhension en pensant à l'eau. Même se faire un bain, il ne pouvait plus, il préférait se doucher rapidement. Un des membres de l'Akatsuki, lui avait fait du mal, et pas seulement physiquement. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Sasuke avait eu la tête plongée dans l'eau pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité. L'une des tortures pratiquées pour le faire parler mais sans succès, Sasuke ne savait rien sur Itachi et son club à l'époque.

\- Je suis content que tu veuilles venir. On y va ensemble ? proposa Itachi.

\- Naruto est déjà parti ?

Son ainé masqua sa déception et lui expliqua qu'Haku attendait devant la moto pour que Naruto l'amène. Sasuke compris que la place à l'arrière de la moto du Sergent d'Armes était déjà prise par une chatte. Ça le contraria mais il ne le dit pas et accepta d'y aller avec Itachi. De toute façon, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait toujours rêvé de monter à l'arrière de la moto à son grand-frère. Ses parents ne lui en avaient jamais donné l'autorisation puis Itachi était parti de la maison avant de pouvoir lui offrir une virée. Pourtant, il lui avait promis. Aujourd'hui, il allait tenir sa promesse.

XxX

Sasuke descendit de la moto avant de retirer son casque. Itachi, toujours assis sur la moto, fit de même.

\- Tu en as mis du temps Président, remarqua Kiba en s'approchant avec Naruto. Alors princesse, rouler derrière le Prés' ça fait quoi ?

Sasuke savait pertinemment que le biker essayait de l'intégrer. Tout le monde essayait mais ça lui était égal, il n'arrivait pas à faire un des efforts, du moins plus que d'être présent aux rassemblements ou aux soirées et sorties du MC.

\- Tu devrais le savoir, tu es toujours derrière son cul.

Un silence passa entre eux avant que Naruto désamorce le tout en éclatant de rire et en lançant :

\- Bien envoyé, tu as toujours une sacré repartie Blanche-Neige.

Kiba les insulta avant de parler de nouveau avec Itachi, les ignorant. Naruto passa un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke et l'entraina avec lui. Il se laissa faire. Sasuke découvrit une maison modeste, de taille moyenne, il ne vit pas l'intérieur car le Sergent d'Arme l'amena directement derrière la maison qui donnait sur un jardin immense. Il y avait presque une cinquante de personnes et pourtant, le jardin s'étendait encore. De longues tables sur trépieds avaient était disposés, de la viandes, pains et boissons les recouvraient. Gai et Lee étaient devant le barbecue tandis que les autres se partageaient la piscine et la bouffe.

Un éclat de voix suivit d'une éclaboussure le fit sursauter, une chatte venait d'être mise à l'eau.

\- Ça va Blanche- Neige ? chuchota Naruto à l'oreille.

Instinctivement, Sasuke se colla contre le Sergent d'Arme tout en répondant :

\- Je suppose que oui.

\- Parfait alors, lui sourit Naruto. Si tu n'as pas envie d'aller à l'eau, personne ne te forcera mais je vais y aller et j'aimerais bien être un peu avec toi, tout à l'heure alors réfléchis-y.

Même s'il avait beaucoup d'appréhension, au moment de faire son sac, Sasuke avait repensé aux mots d'Itachi sur la présence de Naruto dans l'eau et ça l'avait décidé à prendre un maillot de bain, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de l'utiliser.

Sasuke acquiesça puis Naruto hurla à son oreille pour annoncer leur arrivée avec Itachi.

XxX

L'après-midi se passait relativement bien. Contrairement aux soirées, Sasuke trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas trop de dérapage sexuel. Chacun se tenait correctement, même si quelques chattes se laissaient toucher dans la piscine ou sur les genoux des bikers, quoi qu'il arrive ça n'avait pas dégénéré.

On avait essayé de le jeter à l'eau mais un regard assassin d'Itachi à ses côtés avait dissuadé Kiba qui voulût se venger pour la repartie de toute à l'heure.

Un petit bobo de rien du tout avait entrainé la présence de Sakura, la médecin attitrée du MC et très vite, Itachi l'avait jeté à la piscine avant de la rejoindre pour rester avec elle. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qu'entre elle et son frère, il se passait quelque chose. Sasuke était même sûre qu'ils couchaient déjà ensemble et que son ainé tombait amoureux.

Haku attira son attention en prenant place face à lui.

Naruto avait essayé de les présenter officiellement mais comme depuis deux mois, Sasuke feintait. Il n'aimait pas la chatte et il ne faisait aucun effort pour l'aimer. Elle était la seule pute homme du club et en plus de ça, Naruto était très souvent avec. Ça l'énervait tout simplement.

Durant l'après-midi, le Sergent d'Armes avait autant essayé de les convaincre, l'un comme l'autre, de le rejoindre mais sans succès. Pourtant, au moment où Haku ouvrit la bouche, Naruto, au bord de la piscine, lui demanda de le rejoindre et il ne vit que cette solution pour échapper à la chatte.

Cependant, ce n'était pas seulement pour cette raison qu'il accepta. Il était temps qu'il fasse un pas de plus vers la personne qu'il était vraiment. Il devait arrêter de se cacher.

Il se leva avant de se défaire de son t-shirt, montrant à tous son corps d'encre. Il pouvait sentir le regard des autres sur lui.

Sasuke avait réussi à garder ses tatouages pour lui, du moins le phénix, les autres avaient été découvert plus vite. Itachi n'avait fait aucune remarque particulière, bien que le corbeau eût droit à une attention particulière.

Sasuke retira également son pantalon sous le regard scrutateur du Sergent d'Armes, il ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

\- Haku, tu peux lui mettre de la crème solaire ? demanda Naruto quand il fit un pas au soleil.

\- Tes tatouages datent d'un mois à peine, il faut les protéger et ta peau parfaite aussi, lança Karin, non loin de là, avant qu'il puisse protester.

Sasuke ne dit rien et se laissa faire quand les mains du Pussy découvrit son corps. S'il ne savait pas que c'étaient les mains d'un homme, Sasuke aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une femme tellement qu'il le touchait avec douceur. Il vit sans mal une lueur nouvelle dans les océans clairs. Apparemment ça faisait de l'effet au biker de les voir se toucher.

\- Va le retrouver, il n'attend que ça, lui chuchota discrètement Haku à l'oreille quand il termina de le protéger avec la crème.

XxX

Naruto regardait Haku toucher sa princesse et cette image vint aussitôt se répercuter dans sa queue. Il était excité.

Certes Haku était beau mais son corps n'avait jamais réagi à la vue, en revanche, c'était tout le contraire avec celui de Sasuke. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, le petit-frère de son Président et meilleur ami le faisait bander.

\- Merci, entendit-il du bout des lèvres.

Naruto sourit, Sasuke ne portait vraiment pas le Pussy dans son cœur et il finirait par savoir pourquoi mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il devait se concentrer sur son érection qui gonflait à la vue de sa princesse le rejoignant.

Sasuke s'assit au bord de l'eau, mettant ses pieds dans la piscine et le Sergent d'Armes s'approcha, se glissant entre les cuisses que sa princesse avait écartées sans réfléchir. Il les entoura de ses mains, les croisant au niveau des reins pour ne pas glisser.

\- Tu es magnifique Blanche-Neige, souffla Naruto contre le ventre de Sasuke.

\- On dirait un disque rayé, lui reprocha sa princesse.

Il était vrai que Naruto lui disait souvent mais il ne faisait que dire la vérité.

\- Qu'aimerais-tu que je te dise alors ?

\- Que je te fais bander.

Le Sergent d'Arme se figea un instant à cette autre vérité puis se laissa glisser dans l'eau, non sans avoir caressé le côté des cuisses nues de tatouages. Il regarda discrètement autour d'eux mais personne ne faisait attention à eux, de toute façon, ils étaient restés dans cette position à peine trente secondes.

\- Tu te défiles mon prince ?

_Et merde._

Ce surnom ne l'aida pas à se calmer, bien au contraire. Il poussait des ailes à sa princesse, elle se lâchait mais loin de lui déplaire, il adorait cette facette libérée qu'il lui montrait. Il espérait seulement qu'il en serait l'unique bénéficiaire.

\- Je ne me défile jamais, répondit calmement Naruto. Seulement je doute, qu'après ce que tu viens de vivre, tu aies besoin d'entendre ça.

Sa princesse fronça des sourcils, il sentit le pique de colère arriver alors il revint près du bord pour éviter de se donner en spectacle. Comme il le pensait, Sasuke éleva la voix juste pour qu'il entende :

\- Je suis le seul à savoir ce dont j'ai besoin après mon viol.

Apparemment, Sasuke ne comptait pas minimiser ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ce qui était un grand pas pour aller de l'avant aux yeux de Naruto.

\- Et de quoi as-tu besoin alors ?

\- Je veux qu'on me désire comme un homme et non qu'on me traite comme une faible femme. Je ne veux plus que ce qu'il m'est arrivé, régisse ma vie.

Le Sergent d'Arme ne l'avait jamais vu comme une faible femme, bien au contraire mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Naruto ouvrit la bouche au moment où Kiba, qui jouait avec son chien au bord de la piscine, poussa Sasuke dans l'eau. Sa princesse rentra entièrement dans l'eau et commença à paniquer.

\- Merde, désolé, s'excusa Kiba.

\- Dégage Kiba, le jeta méchamment Naruto tandis qu'il aidait Sasuke à immergé. Barre-toi, insista-t-il quand le biker tenta une approche.

Naruto coinça sa princesse contre l'un des quatre angles de la piscine.

\- Respire Blanche-Neige, respire, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Sasuke, qui se débattait contre un ennemi imaginaire se calma progressivement à ses mots et reprit une forte inspiration.

\- Il faut que je sorte, dit-il fébrilement en essayant de se dégager de ses bras.

\- Tu vas sortir de l'eau Blanche-Neige, je te le promets mais si tu veux être traiter comme un homme, tu dois commencer par agir comme tel, lança Naruto en le gardant contre lui.

Sa princesse se figea dans l'eau et Naruto le colla un peu plus contre l'angle, faisait obstacle avec les autres qui lui demandèrent si tout allait bien. Le Sergent d'Arme affirma que c'était le cas et les renvoya s'amuser. Il vit du coin de l'œil Itachi, avec Sakura sur ses genoux, les observer et prêt à intervenir. Naruto lui fit un petit signe de tête discret pour le rassurer.

\- J'ai eu peur.

Naruto sourit à sa princesse tout en dégageant une mèche brune collé sur la joue blanche. Ce n'était pas faible de reconnaitre qu'on avait peur, c'était humain et courageux.

\- N'importe qui à ta place aurait eu peur mais seule une femme fuirait, un homme lui, affronterait ses peurs. Plus tu attends, et moins tu y arriveras.

Evidemment, le Sergent d'Arme fit une généralité pour que ses mots touchent directement la fierté de sa princesse.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu refuses que ce qu'ils t'ont fait régisse ta vie alors il est temps que tu la reprennes en main. Maintenant.

Naruto se décolla de Sasuke, qui se raccrocha aussitôt au rebord. Il se mit à une brasse de lui et nagea sur place.

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Blanche-Neige ?

Sasuke ne le lâchait pas des yeux, il se passa bien une minute avant qu'il hoche de la tête.

\- Je suis là, je serais toujours là alors vas-y, je te récupère.

Sa princesse ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration avant de se laisser couler dans l'eau et faire la brasse qui les séparait. Il ressortit et Naruto le réceptionna dans ses bras, l'enveloppant contre son torse.

\- Bravo Blanche-Neige, le félicita-t-il en l'embrassant contre la tempe.

\- Je veux sortir, souffla Sasuke, tremblant.

Sans discuter, cette fois, Naruto le ramena contre le bord. Il attrapa ses hanches et le sortit de l'eau à la force de ses bras, le faisant asseoir. Sasuke termina de sortir ses pieds de l'eau et se redresser sur la terre ferme. Il se retourna et prit la serviette que lui tendait Haku.

\- Hey Blanche-Neige, l'interpella-t-il avant qu'il s'éloigne trop.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard, par-dessus son épaule.

\- Merci de me faire confiance.

XxX

Sasuke prit place à côté de son ainé qui caressait distraitement la cuisse de la médecin, assise sur ses genoux. Kiba arriva aussitôt en s'excusant :

\- Désolé princesse, j'avais oublié ce que tu avais vécu avec les raclures démoniaques.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Sasuke n'était pas prêt de l'oublier si on lui rappelait. Cette pensée dû traverser l'esprit des autres qui s'immiscèrent dans la conversation.

\- Boulet, soupira Shikamaru entre deux bouffés de cigarette.

\- Et si tu retournais dans l'eau, suggéra Kakashi, le Vice-Président. Naruto t'attend.

Effectivement, Naruto le fusillait du regard. Cette journée allait mal se finir pour l'ancien maître-chien.

\- Tu m'en veux, princesse ? demanda piteusement Kiba sous le regard assassin de son Président.

\- Ne recommence pas, c'est tout.

Sasuke ne se sentait pas de trouver une bonne répartie. Il voulait juste se sécher et rentrer au QG pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et dessiner.

Tout le monde se dispersa, le laissant seul avec Itachi.

\- Est-ce que ça va petit-frère ?

Naruto et Kiba se battirent dans la piscine sous les aboiements d'Akamaru. Sasuke regarda, avec une certaine satisfaction, son prince dominer le biker maladroit. Il eut même le droit à un clin d'œil, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le faisait pour lui.

\- Ça va mieux, grâce à Naruto. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

Pourtant, il savait que le Sergent d'Arme n'était pas blanc comme neige. Il ne portait pas cet écusson pour rien et l'un de ses tatouages étaient un aveu silencieux.

\- Naruto est bien plus que ça. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir à mes côtés et tu as de la chance de l'avoir aux tiens.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Sakura, qui était partit prendre un appel quelques secondes plus tôt, fit signe à Itachi qu'elle devait partir. Ce dernier se leva pour la raccompagner mais avant, il dit :

\- Même si j'aimerais que tu te confies à moi. Si un jour, tu sens que tout ça, est trop…

Son ainé parlait de ce qu'il vivait.

\- Et que c'est moins difficile de te tourner vers lui, vas-y. Il sera toujours là pour toi et moi aussi, ne l'oublie pas.

Itachi l'embrassa sur la tempe, au même endroit que Naruto plutôt, avant de partir. Sasuke resta au milieu de ce monde qui n'était pas le sien et pourtant, quand il posa son regard sur le Sergent d'Arme, il eut l'impression de retrouver un bout de sentiment ancien.

XxX

Naruto revint dans sa chambre après une escapade à la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. Il faisait trop chaud. Le QG était plongé dans le noir et dans le calme. Tout le monde dormait ou était rentré chez soi.

Quand il passa la porte de sa chambre, il sut que sa princesse y avait fait un passage.

Le Sergent d'Arme s'approcha du lit où trônait une feuille A4. Sasuke les avait dessinés. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une représentation de la journée comme il l'aurait d'abord pensé. Sur le dessin, Sasuke, un bras tendu vers le haut, se noyait dans l'eau. Une main surgissait du bas du cadre, lui agrippant le pied tandis que Naruto lui tirait vers le haut avec lui, hors de l'eau. Comme une petite signature, une pomme avec un serpent ornait un coin du dessin.

\- De rien, Blanche-Neige, murmura-t-il avant de ranger le dessin dans sa table de nuit, au plus près de lui.

* * *

**_Petite information de l'auteure :_**

_RAS_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo : _**_Ne te forces pas pour le ItaSasu, =s Merci d'être présente jusqu'à la fin alors ^^  
_

**_Petite réponse à Coco : _**_En même temps voir son sergent d'arme avec son cadet dans un lit après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, normal ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Ginger : _**_Hello, comme tu n'as pas l'air encore de me connaitre, sache que je publie tjrs quand l'histoire est terminée, justement pour éviter la frustration. J'ai été lectrice avant d'écrire donc je sais ce que ça fait. Pour être honnête, la seule chose qu'il me manque c'est un extra sur Itachi mais ce n'est pas le plus important car il s'agit d'un extra mais j'ai déjà écrit 1/3. Contente d'avoir une nouvelle tête __?_

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna : _**_JC ? je pense que tu parles de Jugée Criminelle donc non il n'y aura pas de suite classé humour, je ne fais déjà pas vraiment dans ce registre donc surtout avec un tel sujet, ça risque d'être compliqué._

**_Petite réponse à Izumika : _**_ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place, certains diraient qu'être loin d'eux n'attirerait plus les problèmes mais je suis d'accord avec toi ^^ J'en profite pour te remercier pour le OS du nouvel an. Et oui c'est dommage mais c'est sûr que écrire pour rien, c'est frustrant ou voir les lectrices ou lecteurs apparaitrent après mon annonce, ça m'énerve un peu parce que c'est trop tard._

**_Petite réponse à Aloisxx : _**_Malheureusement et tu le verras dans mes prochaines publications OS et dans une note explicative plus tard, mais j'ai pris cette décision à cause des lecteurs et oui c'est dommage, je vais arrêter décrire pour les autres, je continuerai seulement pour moi. Oui c'est clair ce que tu me demandes, on va avoir un côté psyco mais je ne vais pas l'approfondir dans les détails. _

**_Petite réponse à May168 : _**_Il y a eu un nouveau tome mais ça n'a pas de rapport avec blood of silence, c'est une autre histoire sur les bikers et hétéro donc j'étais dégoutée._

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan : _**_Oui c'est déjà un bon pas dans le chp dernier et dans ce chp aussi mais ça va venir et repartir. Pour Haku ça va être très difficile au départ. Non tkt tant que tu dis quelque chose ça me va ! c'est mieux que rien ^^_


	6. Chp4 Automne

**XxX**

* * *

**MC 9****ème**** Démon  
**( Kyûbi )

**Itachi **( Président )  
**Hiruzen** ( Ancien-Président ) _Décédé_  
**Kakashi** ( Vice-Président )**  
Naruto **( Sergent d'Arme )  
**Jiraya** ( Ancien Sergent d'Arme ) _Décédé_  
**Gai **( Cuisinier )  
**Shino** ( Trésorier )  
**Iruka** ( 2ème Trésorier ) _Décédé_**  
Shikamaru **( Road Captain )  
**Asuma **( Ancien Road Captain ) _Décédé_  
**Kiba** ( membre )**  
Lee et Kabuto **( Prospects )  
**Zaku et Dosu** ( Suiveurs ) _Décédés_

* * *

**Septembre**

Sasuke dessinait quand le portable, que Naruto lui avait donné, vibra sur le lit à ses côtés. En effet, le Sergent d'Arme lui avait tendu avant de partir en « balade » avec Kakashi, le VP, et d'autres bikers, sous le regard d'Itachi qui ne s'y était pas opposé. Sasuke y avait retrouvé les numéros du cercle restreint de son ainé mais il n'en avait encore utilisé aucun, apparemment ça allait commencer aujourd'hui.

**De : Prince Floriant**

**Comment va Blanche-Neige ? **

Le biker était partit depuis à peine une journée et il s'enquérait déjà de son état en son absence.

**À : Prince Floriant **

**Ça va et toi, ta balade à cheval ?**

Sasuke n'était pas idiot, il savait que c'était pour le business qu'Itachi les avait envoyés sur la route mais il n'avait pas eu le droit de savoir pourquoi. Le laissant dans l'ignorance. Sasuke savait qu'il n'était « rien » pour le club donc il n'avait pas le droit de savoir mais il préférait se dire que c'était pour le protéger. Moins il en savait, mieux c'était.

**De : Prince Floriant**

**Pas mal mais je préférerais être auprès de ma princesse pour veiller sur elle. **

Un autre sms arriva aussitôt.

**De : Prince Floriant**

**J'ai trouvé de belles pommes juteuses, je t'en ramènerai.**

Naruto s'occupait de lui, même à distance. Il savait à quel point il aimait ce fruit défendu mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il préférait. Audacieux, sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas en face du Sergent d'Arme, il lui précisa :

**À : Prince Floriant **

**Il y a deux belles pommes juteuses dans lesquelles j'aimerais bien croquer **

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite et Sasuke se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Il ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait taquiner le Sergent d'Arme comme lui le faisait. Il porta son pouce à sa bouche et se mordit l'ongle nerveusement.

**De : Prince Floriant**

**Peut-être que je te laisserai les lécher mais faudra attendre qu'elles murissent pour les croquer.**

Sasuke laissa sa tête reposée contre la tête de lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils n'étaient pas totalement sérieux mais ils avaient une relation ambiguë aux yeux de Sasuke. Il ne savait pas ce que Naruto en pensait mais il aurait aimé savoir.

**À : Prince Floriant **

**Tu rentres quand ?**

Sasuke était pressé dans un sens. Sans Naruto, il se sentait seul et restait de nouveau dans sa chambre, encore plus que depuis qu'il faisait un effort. Pourtant, il avait envie de faire des efforts mais sans la présence du Sergent d'Arme il ne se sentait pas assez en confiance avec les autres.

**De : Prince Floriant**

**Je ne sais pas Blanche-Neige. **

Le Sergent d'Arme ne lui faisait pas de promesse et c'était tout à son honneur.

**À : Prince Floriant**

**Fais vite. **

Naruto ne lui répondit pas mais Sasuke n'attendait pas forcement de réponse, de toute façon son frère venait de frapper à la porte pour se rendre au notaire.

XxX

Kakashi soupira. Naruto ne l'écoutait pas, il avait les yeux fixés sur son portable et vu le sourire qui mangeait son visage, il savait que ce n'était pas leur Président qui lui écrivait.

\- Si tu veux le rejoindre, va falloir être plus attentif Naruto.

Ce dernier leva la tête dans sa direction.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia le Sergent d'Arme en rangeant son téléphone.

Naruto se leva, comme monté sur ressort et claqua dans ses mains.

\- Allez, y en a marre de perdre du temps, on se dépêche de conclure ce deal et on se casse. Comment on procède ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je disais, grogna le VP, si tu m'avais écouté tu le saurais.

XxX

Sasuke écoutait mais sans entendre réellement ce que le notaire disait.

Après avoir régularisé sa situation sur sa fausse mort, il avait pris rendez-vous pour récupérer l'argent. L'héritage était déjà dans leurs comptes depuis quelques semaines mais l'argent de l'assurance avait trainé à cause de document perdu dans l'incendie. Ils avaient dû reprendre rendez-vous.

\- Signez ici et ça sera fini.

Itachi récupéra en premier le stylo et signa. Il le tendit à Sasuke qui signa à son tour.

\- Vous aurez l'argent dans quelques jours.

Le notaire leur donna plusieurs papiers puis les raccompagna, les saluant.

Sasuke était à l'ouest depuis le début du rendez-vous et son frère le remarqua.

\- Ça va petit-frère ? s'enquit-il en sortant de l'office notarial.

Il secoua négativement de la tête avant d'avoir un haut le cœur. Il eut juste le temps de courir dans une jardinière que la ville avait mis sur les trottoirs pour vomir tout le contenu de son estomac. Sasuke sentit son frère dans son dos, lui caressant d'une main et de l'autre dégageant ses mèches courtes devant le visage.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps le trahissait maintenant. Pourtant ses parents étaient morts depuis des mois mais ce n'était que maintenant, après avoir signé les papiers, qu'il se rendait réellement compte qu'il ne les verra plus jamais, que c'était fini.

\- Les parents ne sont plus là. J'ai perdu papa et maman, je ne les reverrais plus jamais.

Des larmes apparurent et se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, il n'arrivait pas à les arrêter.

\- Je n'ai plus personne.

Itachi le ramena contre lui, le serrant à l'en étouffer.

\- Tu te trompes, je suis encore là petit-frère. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Sasuke se laissa complètement aller, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Itachi et serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, s'accrochant à la dernière famille qui lui restait.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas.

\- Jamais, lui promit-il

**_Quelques jours plus tard…_**

Naruto débarqua avec ses frères au QG en début de soirée. Itachi n'était pas surpris contrairement aux autres. Le VP avait tenu au courant leur Président de leur avancé.

\- Eh bien, vous avez eu le feu au cul ou quoi ? s'exclama Kiba en saluant ses frères.

\- Vous nous manquiez trop, répondit le Sergent d'Arme en lui tapant dans le dos.

Il chercha des yeux sa princesse qui apparut derrière son ainé. Naruto salua son meilleur ami et Président qui mis en place une réunion sur le champ. Tout le monde s'engouffra dans le couloir menant à la mine sauf Naruto qui attendit quelques secondes.

\- Tu n'y vas pas ? demanda sa princesse.

\- Si, tout de suite.

Naruto le dépassa avant de s'arrêter dans son dos. Il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Tu m'as manqué Blanche-Neige, je suis revenu plus tôt pour toi, souffla-t-il. J'espère que tu es content.

La peau de Sasuke frissonna et il ressentit une certaine fierté à lui provoquer cette réaction puis il disparut à la réunion.

Naruto referma la porte derrière lui et prit place autour de la table, à côté de son Président. Kakashi, leur VP, leur fit un résumé global de la rencontre. À la fin, il conclut :

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, on aurait dit que le MC du 3ème Démon savait que nous étions en position de faiblesse. Pourtant aucune information a fuité, j'ai tout crypté depuis l'affrontement avec le MC de l'Akatsuki.

\- Ça ne veut dire qu'une chose, commença Shikamaru, le Road Captain.

\- Il reste encore une taupe, finit Itachi.

En effet, après l'enterrement, ils avaient tué deux suiveurs après les avoir faits parlés. Dans la logique, leur mort plus celle de Danzo, leur parrain, était suffisant. Ils étaient les taupes mais apparemment ils s'étaient bien gardés d'un ou plusieurs noms. Comment, avec autant de génies dans la bande, avaient-ils pu se tromper ?

\- Zaku et Dosu étaient coupables, c'est certain. Il y a peut-être d'autres taupes, intervint Gai.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, les autres MC nous envient, lança Kiba.

Et c'était complètement vrai. Leur MC avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Leur fidélité allait au-delà de la mort. Leur cohésion était parfaite et sincère, ils étaient tous liés par leur histoire. Par leurs peines et leurs blessures et non dans la joie. Malheureusement ça les liait davantage.

\- Peu importe les causes et les raisons, il faut retrouver la taupe et l'éliminer sinon on va se faire bouffer de l'intérieur.

\- Naruto à raison, appuya Itachi. Tout le monde reste à l'affut.

XxX

Tandis que Naruto s'enfuyait dans le couloir, Sasuke, les yeux fermés, avait l'impression que le souffle du biker parcourait toujours sa peau.

\- Sasuke ?

La voix de Kabuto, le prospect, lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

\- Naruto et les autres sont déjà revenus ? J'ai vu leurs motos dehors mais ils ne devaient pas revenir aussi vite.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils, c'était la première fois que Kabuto était aussi loquace.

\- Ils sont en réunion pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non rien, comme ça par curiosité, balaya Kabuto. Ils vont sûrement vouloir aller au club des chattes après, je vais aller organiser ça.

Au lieu de le laisser faire, Sasuke l'arrêta dans son élan. Il avait une autre idée en tête ce soir :

\- On va plutôt faire soirée pizza et bière entre mec.

\- Tu ne préfères pas faire ça un autre jour.

\- Non, je ne préfère pas. Ça sera comme ça et pas autrement, conduis-moi à une pizzeria, trancha-t-il.

Sasuke n'était pas du genre à s'imposer, c'était même la première fois qu'il le faisait auprès de Kabuto mais sans pouvoir dire pourquoi il savait que c'était la chose à faire.

* * *

Quand Sasuke et Kabuto rentrèrent de la pizzeria, les bikers se jetèrent sur eux.

\- Bien joué le prospect, lança Shino, le deuxième trésorier.

Itachi intervint quand même en lui demandant où il se trouvait au retour des frères. Kabuto était censé protéger la mine pendant la réunion, sans parler qu'il était la nounou de Sasuke.

\- J'étais aux toilettes et c'est Sasuke qui a eu cette idée et qui offre le repas, rectifia-t-il rapidement pour changer de sujet, il m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

Itachi parut satisfait car il hocha de la tête. Il se tourna néanmoins vers Sasuke pour lui expliquer que dans une situation comme ça, il était plus prudent d'attendre qu'ils terminent leur réunion avant de partir hors de la coopérative.

\- Et c'est en quel honneur princesse ? demanda Kiba en entamant une pizza avant même d'être assis.

\- On s'en fou, merci Blanche-Neige, tu es le meilleur, lança Naruto en récupérant un carton de pizza, une main aérienne au creux des reins.

Une bonne partie des bikers, pas présent à la mine, leur étaient déjà tombé dessus. Sasuke avait gardé celles pour le cercle restreint de son ainé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une pizza quand Itachi s'approcha de lui.

\- On la partage ? J'en ai pris une au saumon.

\- Ma préférée, souligna l'ainé.

\- Je sais, sourit discrètement Sasuke.

Itachi l'invita à s'asseoir entre lui et Naruto. Tout le monde dévora sa pizza dans la joie et la bonne humeur, une bière à la main.

Sasuke prit plaisir à écouter les bikers se chamailler, rigoler et faire tout un tas d'autres choses que pouvaient faire des hommes quand autant de testostérone se retrouvait dans la même pièce. En les voyant ainsi, il se demanda ce qui avait pu les réunir et créer un lien aussi fort entre tous. Car il suffit de passer quelques minutes avec eux pour comprendre à quel point ils s'aiment tous sincèrement et étaient prêts à tout, les uns pour les autres.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit le Sergent d'Arme quand ses yeux se perdirent dans la brume.

\- Je me demandais quelle était l'histoire de chacun.

Sa réponse fit doucement silence autour d'eux. Certains avaient décampés au club des chattes après leur pizza tandis que les prospects avaient été envoyé dehors pour surveiller le garage et l'entrée du club. Il reste que le groupe restreint du MC qui gravitait toujours autour de son ainé.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais savoir Blanche-Neige ?

Sasuke sentit tous les regards sur lui. Il ne voulait pas imposer quoi que ce soit, surtout qu'il n'était pas un membre du MC pour réclamer ce genre d'information. Mais il était quand même curieux alors il se contenta de hocher les épaules avec désinvolture. Si les bikers voulaient lui dire, ils le feraient.

\- On commence par le meilleur alors, s'exclama Kiba, mais je te préviens princesse je vais te faire lâcher quelques larmes.

Sasuke ne sût pendant combien de temps il écouta les histoires de chacun mais il découvrit les bikers sous un autre jour.

Il apprit que Kiba avait été marié à une vétérinaire pendant ses années à l'armée. Pendant ses années de services sur le terrain, il avait vu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir, ce qui avait entraîné une attaque contre sa famille pour le faire taire, sa femme y perdît la vie. Pendant des mois, il se cachât avec Akamaru jusqu'à que le club lui tende la main.

Gai de son côté, avait mis enceinte une chatte toxico. Lee était née toxico tandis que sa mère mourût d'une overdose, le club ne les abandonnassent pas, leur offrant une famille.

À sa grande surprise, il apprit que Kakashi était un ancien ami à Obito, un membre de sa famille qui avait fait alliance avec Madara, leur oncle, qui l'avait enlevé et fait vivre l'enfer. Apparemment, ils étaient amis d'enfances avec une jeune fille Rin. Tandis qu'Obito prît un mauvais chemin, essayant de l'entraîner, Rin s'était retrouvé entre les deux, jusqu'à un affrontement qui dégénérât et entraînât la mort de Rin. C'est ce qui amenât Kakashi à intégrer un gang adversaire et avec des valeurs. Il tuât Obito lors de la première descente contre le chapter mère.

Shikamaru était née d'un père biker dans le gang, sa meilleure amie Ino et le père de celle-ci faisait également partie du club. Ils les perdirent dans une embuscade lors d'un road. Si Sasuke s'était demandé pourquoi le génie était Road Captain et non VP, il le comprenait avec son histoire.

\- Et toi ? demanda prudemment Sasuke en regardant Naruto.

Le Sergent d'Arme le ramena contre son flan, lui expliquant que ce n'était pas la meilleure histoire. Bizarrement, Sasuke était sûr, qu'elle était à l'image de celles des autres, tragique. Malheureusement, c'était dans le malheur qu'on créait le plus de lien.

Sasuke accrocha le cut en cuir de sa main, plongeant ses onyx dans les azurs dans une demande silencieuse. Naruto soupira, s'avouant vaincu devant les yeux quémandeurs.

\- Mes parents sont morts dans un règlement de compte entre bikers et policiers. J'en voulais autant aux uns qu'aux autres et disons que, j'en n'en suis pas fier, précisa-t-il, mais j'ai commis des actes contre eux par simple vengeance. Je n'avais plus rien et c'était leur faute. Mes actes et mes décisions m'ont donné le droit à plusieurs séjours en prison. Voilà, tu connais mon histoire Blanche-Neige.

Pourtant, il manquait un bout, le plus important pour Sasuke. Il voulait savoir comment Naruto avait connu son frère et comment il avait fini par intégrer le club.

\- Pas toute, insista-t-il.

Le Sergent d'Arme lui dégagea une mèche brune devant le visage avant de lui répondre :

\- J'ai rencontré ton frère en prison, nous étions dans la même cellule pendant des mois, à ma sortie, Itachi était là avec son blouson de prospect et un pour moi.

La révélation combla un trou mais en créa un autre. Sasuke fronça des sourcils puis se tourna vers son ainé. Ce dernier dû comprendre qu'il était perdu car il prit la parole :

\- Sasuke, on m'a arrêté devant toi, tu ne peux pas l'avoir oublié.

Evidemment que non, il ne l'avait pas oublié, il en avait fait des cauchemars. C'était pour cela même, que plusieurs années après cet épisode, quand Itachi était revenu pour le voir, il avait refusé de lui parler, lui ordonnant de ne plus l'approcher tant qu'il ne quitterait pas ce gang.

\- Papa m'a dit que tu étais sorti quelques jours après ton arrestation et que tu étais parti, que tu m'avais abandonné, nous … avait abandonnés…

Itachi ouvrit la bouche mais Sasuke le coupa :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé entre toi et papa ? Qu'elle est ton histoire Itachi ?

Rien n'aurait préparé Sasuke à entendre la vérité sur sa famille. Il eût l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension quand Itachi lui apprit que son père était plongé dans le trafic de drogue jusqu'au cou. Tout devint flou quand il comprit que son oncle avait fait pression sur Itachi pour qu'il intègre son club pour payer de sa personne la dette de son père. Ce qu'il avait fait après avoir intégré le club dont il était Président maintenant. Itachi avait fait les choses correctement, il s'était tourné vers les bonnes personnes avant de servir de taupe et tromper son monde. Surtout son oncle. Fugaku le mît à la porte en apprenant son appartenance à l'Akatsuki et lançât une mesure d'éloignement contre Sasuke. Mesure qu'il n'avait pas respectée et il s'était fait arrêter.

Quand Itachi termina son histoire, dans les grandes lignes, un silence pesant s'installa puis Sasuke le brisa :

\- Alors c'est aussi de la faute à papa si je me suis fait violer, si maman est morte…

Sasuke n'attendait pas de réponse, il faisait simplement le rapprochement. Mécaniquement, il se leva et disparut en direction des chambres.

Naruto regarda son Président et avant tout son meilleur ami, il pouvait voir à quel point dire la vérité à Sasuke lui avait autant fait du mal que son cadet de l'entendre. Il se rapprocha de lui sur le canapé, une main sur l'épaule.

\- Tu ne peux pas protéger Blanche-Neige contre tout et tout le monde. Il devait connaître la vérité, il la mérite.

\- Les « pourquoi » ça bouffe Prés'. Ça ira mieux avec le temps, intervint Kiba, sachant exactement de quoi il parlait.

\- Pas sûr, lancèrent Gai et Kakashi en même temps.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers eux avant que Shikamaru attire l'attention avec ses mots :

\- Sasuke est une bombe à retardement et il faudra être prêt quand il explosera. Notre Prés', plus que n'importe qui d'autres.

**_Une semaine plus tard…_**

Sasuke, assis à la balançoire du garage, regardait les bikers jouer des mécaniques depuis le début de la matinée. Itachi lui demandât s'il voulait venir avec lui comme autrefois mais il déclinât, préférant dessiner.

Une femme rentra dans la cour, attirant son attention. Elle portait l'uniforme de la police de la ville, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient accrochés dans une queue de cheval haute, il la regarda s'avancer jusqu'à son frère qui venait à sa rencontre.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils en remarquant que sa démarche n'avait rien de féminin. Ce qui était à priori normal car il s'agissait d'un homme d'après la voix qui lui parvint de loin et le prénom que son ainé utilisa pour le saluer.

Il resta plusieurs minutes à le regarder avec Itachi puis avec les autres bikers avant d'être inspiré. Son imagination prit vie sur une feuille blanche. Il dessina l'homme de profil qui tendait la main vers une cage où un oiseau était enfermé. L'oiseau picorait l'entrée de la cage pour s'échapper.

\- Tu es doué.

Perdu dans sa bulle, Sasuke n'avait pas vu, ni entendu le policier s'approcher de lui. Il sursauta et la balançoire bascula en arrière avec lui, il rattrapa maladroitement son calepin mais pas son crayon qui tomba à terre. Quand la balançoire revint avec lui à sa place, il se pencha pour récupérer son crayon mais le policier fut plus rapide et lui rendit, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

\- Merci.

Sasuke prit le temps d'observer le policier de près. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la sienne mais ses traits étaient moins fins. En face, on voyait parfaitement que c'était un homme, contrairement de loin. De carrure, malgré l'uniforme, Sasuke pouvait voir qu'il était bien bâti mais ce qui attira son attention était les yeux tellement clairs qu'il les voyait blanc. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette impression, quand il regardait Hinata, une des chattes du Pussy.

\- Neji, le salua-t-il en tendant sa main.

Sasuke lui tendit la main en se présentant. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il ne se faisait pas violence pour toucher un autre homme que Naruto. Cependant, il récupéra rapidement sa main.

\- Donc, reprit rapidement Neji, est-ce que tu fais des nus ?

Toujours main dans la main, Sasuke se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Le sourire toujours présent sur le visage de Neji lui confirma que ce dernier le draguait bien. Avant qu'il puisse répondre, la radio accrochée à son uniforme grésilla l'informant qu'une altercation avait lieu dans un supermarché, non loin de sa position. Neji répondit aussitôt qu'il partait sur sa place.

\- Le devoir m'appelle.

Sasuke hocha de la tête puis lança, en le voyant partir :

\- Non, jamais fais de nu.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être commencer avec moi, répondit Neji par-dessus son épaule.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Le policier revint sur ses pas pour lui donner une carte où son numéro était inscrit en échange du dessin de lui qu'il vola. Il lui fit un clin d'œil tout en lui disant de l'appeler dès qu'il voulait faire ce dessin.

Sasuke regarda Neji partir.

Est-ce qu'il était prêt à faire ce dessin ? Oui. Mais est-ce qu'il était prêt à ce que ça engendrerait ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Ça faisait huit mois qu'il avait subi son agression. Est-ce qu'il y avait un temps pour guérir ? Est-ce qu'il aurait un déclic ? Ou devait-il simplement essayer ? Sasuke n'en savait rien mais il aurait aimé connaître la réponse. Il ne voulait plus se poser autant de questions, il voulait simplement revenir au temps où il ne réfléchissait pas quand un homme lui plaisait et lui faisait une proposition indécente.

\- Blanche-Neige, l'appela Naruto, viens avec nous.

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui il ne pouvait jamais rien refuser c'était le Sergent d'Arme.

Sasuke laissa la balançoire pour rejoindre le groupe de biker autour des motos. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, Naruto mit un bras autour de ses épaules et lui demanda ce que voulait le cousin d'Hinata. Voilà pourquoi ses yeux lui rappelaient la chatte.

\- Rien de spécial.

\- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, lança Kiba tandis que Naruto haussait un sourcil, peu convaincu par ses mots.

Itachi lui demanda ce que Neji lui avait donné. Sasuke soupira, il ne pourrait rien caché, ils y avaient des yeux partout alors il décida de dire la vérité :

\- Il veut me mettre dans son lit.

Ça créa un blanc avant que Kiba se mette à rire, disant que c'était impossible, Neji allait souvent au club des chattes. Comme si, prendre place entre les cuisses d'une des Pussy au sexe féminin, empêchait de goûter au cul d'un homme.

\- Tu serais surpris de savoir combien « d'hétéro » j'ai mis dans mon lit.

Kiba fit une petite moue dégoutée, il ne comprenait pas comment un homme pouvait ne pas aimer la chaleur du chatte chaude et mouillé et les rondeurs d'une femme.

\- Tu sais, je peux être chaud et mouillé aussi mais surtout serré, très serré.

Si la provocation déguisée en choqua quelques un, personne ne dit rien, préférant être content de voir que Sasuke soit assez à l'aise pour parler de ça avec eux, aussi librement. Itachi le supplia quand même de ne pas aller plus loin, il ne voulait pas connaître la vie sexuelle de son cadet.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, intervint Naruto en redirigeant la conversation sur Neji, tu ne mettras pas celui-là, il n'est pas assez bien pour toi.

Aux mots du Sergent d'arme, Sasuke dirigea son regard vers lui et ceux de ses frères se braquèrent sur lui. Naruto se sentit obligé de se justifier :

\- Quoi c'est vrai ?! Un flic qui roule avec nous, ne peut pas être fait pour toi Blanche-Neige. Tu mérites un prince.

Ça fit sourire Sasuke et ça lui réchauffa le cœur dans un sens. Naruto s'inquiétait pour lui mais avec ces simples mots, il comprenait aussi que Neji était un ripou, couvrant sûrement le groupe de son ainé dans les trafics.

\- Tu sais si les sept nains sont toujours dans les parages, je ne suis pas près de le trouver mon prince.

Ce fut au tour des autres bikers de sourire car Sasuke avait raison.

\- Au fait, pourquoi vous avez besoin de ce policier ?

Ça créa un petit blanc et Sasuke compris que ça ne le regardait pas, c'était à propos du club, pas simplement une visite de courtoisie. Alors qu'il pensait entendre une excuse toute faite, son ainé le surprit, lui et tous les membres présents en répondant :

\- On pense qu'il y a une autre taupe dans le club. Ça pourrait être celle à cause de qui notre oncle t'a retrouvé et on n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

Sasuke fit un tour des membres présents, uniquement le groupe restreint d'Itachi, pas de prospect, ni d'autres membres moins investis, à ses yeux.

\- Et oh Prés', tu es sûr que

Itachi fit taire Kiba d'un regard. Si son ainé lui parlait de ça, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'ils avaient cru que c'était d'abord Zaku et Dosu mais que tout portait à croire qu'il y avait une autre taupe.

\- La personne qui m'a conduit à Iwa ? Je suppose qu'à part toi, c'est la seule personne qui connaissait mon existence.

Son frère lui confirma d'un hochement de tête.

\- Non, répondit catégoriquement Naruto. Ce n'est pas elle.

Sasuke plongea dans les cobalts indiscutables du Sergent d'Arme. Il était tellement sûr que ce n'était pas cette personne alors qu'elle était, avec son frère, la seule personne qui savait où le trouver. Sasuke ne creusa pas cette piste, tout simplement parce qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que cette personne était en face de lui. Et Naruto n'aurait jamais pu lui faire cela.

\- Comment vous avez eu la vidéo ?

\- Kabuto.

Sasuke réfléchit à cet homme avec qui il ne se sentait pas du tout en confiance.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'il est prospect ?

Il apprit que ça faisait plus d'un an, son admission avait été retardée suite à son enlèvement. Itachi lui apprit que même s'il avait eu des doutes sur Kabuto, ils n'avaient rien trouvé sur lui contrairement aux autres mais au fond ça montrait bien qu'il n'avait pas leur confiance, que les membres ne se voyaient pas mettre leur vie dans ses mains.

\- Il est doué en informatique, il aurait pu retracer le portable que tu m'as donné avant de m'envoyer à Iwa.

\- J'ai acheté ce portable d'ancienne génération avec du liquide, seul, dans une autre ville, il y a plusieurs années. Le retracer relèverait du miracle.

\- Un miracle reste une possibilité, lança sans hésitation Sasuke.

Malgré le doute qu'il instaura, Kakashi et Shikamaru certifia l'avoir vu à l'œuvre sur un ordinateur et bien qu'il soit un petit geek, ses capacités n'allaient pas jusque-là. Sasuke leur rappela à quel point c'était facile de mentir et faire croire à des personnes son infériorité si de base ces personnes se croyaient supérieures.

\- Blanche-Neige n'a pas forcément tort, souffla Naruto.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Gai.

Itachi réfléchissait mais Sasuke décida d'intervenir :

\- Si vous lui enlever ma protection il va trouver ça bizarre et puis de toute façon, excepté la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, je ne suis jamais seul avec lui. En plus ce n'est qu'une supposition, je me trompe peut-être. Attendez d'avoir une chose intéressante à lui mettre sous la dent pour voir s'il mord à l'hameçon.

Les membres le regardèrent tous avec un petit sourire moqueur, même s'il pouvait voir que tous l'avaient sérieusement écouté.

\- Bien mini Pres', se moqua gentiment Kiba.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke lui tira la langue et lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Les membres se mirent à rire et Itachi le remercia pour son avis objectif.

**Octobre **

Naruto sortit de sa chambre et avant même de rejoindre ses frères à la cuisine pour manger, il frappa à la porte de sa princesse, en face de la sienne.

\- C'est moi, Blanche-Neige, s'annonça-t-il en entrant sans avoir attendu la permission.

Sasuke se trouvait devant le lit, torse nu, un jean déboutonné sur les hanches, et plusieurs t-shirts sur le matelas.

Ce dernier lui grogna d'apprendre à attendre sa permission, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais et ça le fit sourire. Naruto referma la porte derrière lui et s'installa contre, observant sa princesse se faire belle pour la soirée.

\- Tu vas quelque part Blanche-Neige ? le taquina-t-il, sachant pertinemment que Sasuke passait la soirée avec le club, comme d'habitude, et qu'il pouvait mettre un rideau tout le monde s'en fichait.

Le Sergent d'arme fut surpris de l'entendre répondre :

\- Oui, je sors ce soir.

Naruto se figea. Sasuke ne pouvait pas sortir, il ne connaissait personne et il n'était pas question qu'il sorte seul, nulle part. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé à Iwa, il ne prendrait pas ce risque, ici, même si c'était plus sûr.

\- Comment ça tu sors ?

\- Neji m'a invité, lui précisa-t-il sans le regarder.

Naruto ne s'y attendait pas. Tout simplement parce qu'il pensait, qu'en lui faisant comprendre que c'était un ripou, jamais Sasuke ne s'intéresserait à cet homme et surtout comment avaient-ils pu rentrer en contact. La réponse lui vint quand sa princesse se pencha sur le téléphone qu'il lui avait acheté et qui venait de recevoir un sms.

\- Il faut que je me dépêche, il arrive bientôt, lança distraitement Sasuke en piochant un t-shirt bordeaux qu'il enfila sur son jean noir résiné.

Sasuke évolua dans la pièce, récupérant ses bracelets de force qu'il mit aux poignets, partit dans la salle de bain mettre du parfum puis revint dans la chambre pour prendre son perfecto dans l'armoire. Naruto le regarda se faire beau pour un homme, trop beau à ses yeux, et il comprit pourquoi tant d'hétéro voulait tenter l'expérience avec lui. Sa princesse était comme une belle pomme empoissée. Elle attirait par sa beauté et sa perfection puis dès qu'on la touchait, on devait la goûter.

\- Tu es magnifique Blanche-Neige.

Puis sans autre forme de procès, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon frère ? lui demanda Itachi en le voyant arriver.

Naruto devait faire une sale tête pour que son meilleur ami le remarque aussi vite. Il hésita, à peine une seconde, avant de lui répondre, un reproche déguisé dans la voix :

\- Tu as autorisé ton frère à sortir avec Hyûga ?

Au froncement de sourcil de son Président, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Itachi lui confirma qu'il ne savait pas que les deux étaient en contact et encore moins que son cadet avait prévu de sortir ce soir. Un silence se fit quand Sasuke passa par la cuisine, leur annonçant son départ.

\- Où vas-tu ? s'enquit faussement Itachi.

Sasuke s'avança jusqu'au frigo qu'il ouvrit pour prendre une pomme et croquer dedans. Il lui dit ce qu'il savait déjà quand Itachi prit la décision de lui interdire.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

La pomme devant la bouche, son cadet ne semblait pas y croire alors il répéta :

\- Tu ne sortiras pas avec Neji. C'est comme ça, ne discute pas.

Soudain la bombe à retardement qu'était Sasuke, explosa :

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, papa est mort et tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. Je fais encore ce que je veux.

\- Non, tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je ne t'écoute pas, tu vas m'y forcer ? Me séquestrer ? M'en mettre une ?

Itachi masqua sa surprise à l'accusation et à ce que son cadet imaginait qu'il lui ferait. Est-ce qu'il dégageait la même chose que les hommes qui lui avaient fait du mal ? Ils n'étaient pas comme eux mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser aller avec Neji. C'était trop tôt à ses yeux. Il voyait que son petit-frère était différent. Il n'était pas le même qu'avant. Il se devait de le protéger, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Tant que tu seras ici, c'est moi qui décide.

Itachi comprit son erreur au moment où ses mots franchirent ses lèvres. Il ne savait vraiment plus comment prendre son frère.

\- Je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas par choix que je suis dans ce club de malheur.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Sasuke, gronda-t-il.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour faire redescendre la pression qui commençait à monter.

\- Ecoute petit-frère…

\- Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter, grand-frère, coupa Sasuke en insistant sur l'appellation. J'ai passé mon enfance à être ce que Papa voulait que je sois. À faire ce qu'il voulait. Quand tu es parti, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu. Il est devenu tyrannique. Avant il voulait que je te ressemble après, il n'y avait pas un seul jour où il ne me répétait pas de ne pas te ressembler. Avant il me poussait à être comme toi après je devais être meilleur, être plus intelligent pour ne pas être un délinquant.

Bizarrement, Itachi était sûr que Sasuke ne lui disait pas tout.

\- Le pire Itachi, tu sais ce que sait ?

C'était une question rhétorique, Sasuke enchaina :

\- Quand papa a découvert que j'étais gay, il m'a giflé. Pas parce que j'aimais les hommes mais parce que le jour où il m'a surpris à embraser un garçon, ce dernier se tenait sur une moto avec un blouson au cuir.

La voix de son petit-frère se brisa, il resta un instant silencieux, déglutissant. Ce souvenir avait marqué son cadet et Itachi ne savait rien de ce qu'il avait vécu auprès de leur père.

\- Après ça, c'est devenu l'enfer. Je ne pouvais pas baiser avec un mec sans que papa donne son accord. Il contrôlait mes moindres faits et gestes. Je refuse de revivre ça. Je ne me suis pas rebellé et ça m'a rongé de l'intérieur mais je préférais ça que de voir de la déception dans son regard. De lire la même chose que quand il t'évoquait. Aujourd'hui, il est mort et que dieu me pardonne mais pendant une fraction de seconde, j'étais soulagé. Car je ne revivrais jamais ça. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse régir ma vie comme lui l'a fait.

Itachi avait un millier de chose à lui dire mais il n'avait jamais eu besoin de parler beaucoup, on le comprenait rapidement et il était déçu que son frère ne lise plus en lui. Ils fussent liés par un lien fraternel unique que leur père avait détruit.

\- Tu n'es pas prêt, tenta-t-il, bien qu'il fût conscient que pour ce soir, plus rien n'arrangerait leurs mots précédemment échangés.

\- Finalement, tu es comme papa. Je n'aurais jamais pu croire ça possible, cracha Sasuke. Je vais te le dire une seule fois et je ne me répéterais pas. Ce que j'ai vécu, le viol, ça m'appartient, je suis seul à savoir si je peux aller de l'avant. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt mais je vais le découvrir ce soir et une chose est sûre, si c'est le cas, je prends le peu que j'ai et je quitte ce club. Je déteste y être, je n'ai jamais voulu être parmi vous, je hais ce que vous êtes. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie et je la subi.

Naruto réagit aux mots de son cadet, Itachi aurait plutôt parier sur Kiba.

\- Tu y vas un peu fort Blanche-Neige, sans nous, tu

\- Sans vous, je ne serais pas ici.

Sasuke détourna le regard pour l'affronter une dernière fois.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça mais si c'est pour me protéger, tu devrais plutôt craindre « tes frères », certains jouent avec le feu.

XxX

Fou de rage, Sasuke sortit du club et se dirigea vers la voiture où Neji l'attendait. Il rentra à l'intérieur, dit bonjour, s'attacha, et lui ordonna de démarrer.

\- D'habitude, c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

Sasuke se crispa avant de s'excuser de son comportement. Neji lui demanda s'il voulait parler de ce qu'il n'allait pas mais il refusa, le remerciant de sa sollicitude.

\- En tout cas, tu es très beau.

À ses mots, Sasuke tourna la tête en direction de Neji qui avait les yeux sur la route et l'observa. Le policier ne portait pas son uniforme mais une veste de costume grise sur une chemise blanche, le tout avec un jean brute. Il ne pouvait pas voir les chaussures mais il les imaginait de la même couleur que la veste et la ceinture.

\- Merci, toi aussi.

Sasuke avait longtemps, par sms, arrêtez de le vouvoyer. Au départ, ils en avaient joué mais ça s'était vite arrêter pour devenir sérieux quand le policier lui avait proposé de sortir ensemble. Même en sachant que c'était un vendu, étant donné qu'il travaillait avec son frère, Sasuke se dît que ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de mauvais, au fond mais il n'était pas objectif. De plus, après réflexion, Sasuke se dît aussi que s'il n'essayait pas, il ne pourrait jamais savoir s'il pouvait remonter en selle, ou plutôt sur un homme. Le bon côté des choses, c'était que depuis plusieurs mois, il ne craignait plus les hommes qui étaient dans son dos, ceux le bousculant ou qui étaient trop insistants, les bikers du club comme les clients du Pussy.

\- Où m'amènes-tu ?

Neji le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de répondre :

\- Aux choix : je peux t'amener dans un bon restaurant Italien soit on saute le repas pour aller directement au dessert.

Pour être honnête, son altercation avec son ainé lui avait coupé l'appétit et même l'envie de sortir mais il l'avait fait uniquement dans un esprit de contradiction, de même que s'il voulait faire cette sortie avec le policier c'était justement pour ce qui allait se passer au dessert alors pourquoi l'obliger à payer un repas qui ne sera pas apprécier à sa juste valeur. Les phares d'une moto dans le rétroviseur le décidèrent définitivement :

\- J'ai toujours préféré commencer par le dessert.

**_Quelques heures plus tard…_**

Une fois que Neji s'installa, nu, sur le long canapé, Sasuke prit place, face à lui, sur la table basse et commença son croquis. Le policier était sur le dos, la tête sur l'accoudoir, ses longs cheveux retombant tout le long et effleurant le sol. Un de ses bras était replié derrière sa tête tandis que l'autre était placée sur la jambe mise en équerre pour cacher le sexe et créer une barrière entre eux, l'autre était étendue le long du canapé.

Sasuke tremblait légèrement. Il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise.

Pour tout dire, il avait perdu sa détermination à l'arrêt de la voiture à Neji en bas de son immeuble. Quand ils étaient rentrés à l'intérieur, Sasuke avait finalement dit qu'il avait faim, retardant le dessert. Sans rien dire ou reproché, Neji lui avait proposé d'aller chercher chinois. Sasuke avait accepté et Neji l'avait laissé respirer, seul, dans son appartement même si un biker de son frère, Kabuto sûrement, était resté en bas de l'immeuble pour surveiller. Puis ils avaient mangé et Sasuke lui avait posé des questions pour apprendre à mieux le connaître sans pour autant donner le change, du moins juste le strict minimum. Neji avait ensuite prit les boites pour les jetés et sans que Sasuke comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Neji s'était déshabillé devant lui.

Maintenant il le dessinait et alors que c'était Neji qui était nu, c'était lui qui se sentait en position de faiblesse.

Sasuke mit plus de temps que nécessaire et le policier dû le sentir car il se redressa sur le canapé, prit son carnet des mains, où le croquis était terminé, pour le poser sur la table. Neji se pencha sur ses lèvres mais ce fut lui qui combla, après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, la distance entre eux. Le baiser était doux et chaste, Neji lui laissait le contrôle et il le prit. Sasuke quémanda l'accès en léchant les lèvres closes qui s'ouvrirent. Leurs langues se découvrirent délicieusement mais tout s'enchaina trop rapidement pour lui quand Neji lui retira son haut et l'entraîna sur le canapé, s'allongeant sur lui, son érection contre son bassin. Le policier l'embrassa dans le cou, descendit sur son torse, Sasuke ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le brusquait, loin de là mais il sentit oppressé. Il essaya d'éteindre cette sensation qui lui retourna l'estomac mais impossible. Ce fut insupportable quand Neji déboutonna son jean et glissa sa main à l'intérieur.

\- Arrête s'il te plait, je ne peux pas, balança-t-il sans préavis, le stoppant d'une main sur la poitrine.

Neji se recula et lui se redressa, s'enfonçant dans un coin du canapé. Il chercha du regard son t-shirt qui trouva vers le policier qui lui récupéra pour lui tendre. Sasuke le remercia d'un hochement de tête puis le vit s'éclipser pour revenir avec un t-shirt blanc et un bas de jogging gris. Sasuke pouvait voir la bosse qui témoignait encore de son excitation.

\- Tu auras dû me dire que tu n'étais pas prêt.

\- Pourquoi, je ne le serais pas ? demanda Sasuke sur la défensive.

Neji soupira avant de revenir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Ecoute Sasuke, je couvre le club et l'aide pour beaucoup de choses. Ton sauvetage en a fait partit. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui t'est arrivé mais je peux l'imaginer.

Sasuke se sentit trahi, d'une certaine façon. Il aurait aimé savoir que Neji était au courant pour ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je pensais que tu n'aurais pas accepté mes avances si tu n'étais pas prêt. Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais te raccompagner au club, souffla Neji déçu mais respectueux de la situation.

Sasuke ne refusa pas la proposition et ne chercha même pas à débattre, il voulait rentrer. Cette sortie était une erreur.

Quand Neji le déposa, Sasuke le remercia.

\- Si jamais tu te sens prêt dans quelque temps et que je suis toujours libre…

\- Je ne pense pas, le coupa Sasuke avant de reprendre moins agressif, mais j'ai ton numéro.

Neji lui fit un petit signe de tête puis il descendit de la voiture et se dirigea à l'intérieur du club. Sasuke traversa la cour extérieure quand il distingua une silhouette, assis à l'entrée du bâtiment, il pouvait voir le bout de cigarette s'allumer à chaque prise. Quand la moto qui veillât sur lui toute la soirée rentra à son tour, elle éclaira Naruto. Sasuke regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Kabuto se garer et se défaire de son casque.

\- Tu peux rentrer chez toi prospect, je veille sur Blanche-Neige à partir de là.

Kabuto leur dit bonne nuit et disparut.

Sasuke s'arrêta à un pas de Naruto qui se redressa, après avoir écraser sa cigarette au sol.

\- Blanche-Neige se serait-elle transformée en Cendrillon ?

Tout en s'avisant de l'heure, Sasuke comprit que minuit venait de sonner. Du bout des lèvres, il avoua :

\- Je ne suis pas Cendrillon. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à laisser un prince m'approcher.

Sasuke mit ses mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir mais son bracelet de force s'accrocha avant de tomber par terre. Quand il se retourna pour le prendre, Naruto l'avait déjà en main. Il lui remit au poignet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Blanche-Neige. Un jour tu seras prêt.

Naruto lui dit bonne nuit et alors que Sasuke fit un pas pour partir, le Sergent d'Arme le rattrapa pour déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Le corps de Sasuke se mit à frissonner de la tête au pied. Même un vrai baiser de Neji, ne lui avait pas fait autant d'effet.

\- Tu joues avec le feu mon prince, murmura Sasuke.

\- Il parait, répondit-il sur le même ton.

**_10 octobre…  
Anniversaire Naruto_**

Naruto faisait des allers-retours du garage, au bar, au club des Pussy en pestant, sous les regards moqueurs de ses frères et des chattes.

\- Je vous préviens, hurla le Sergent d'Arme à l'attention de tous, si je ne retrouve pas ma moto rapidement, je tire sur tout ce qui bouge.

Personne ne lui répondit et il hala les prospects, les menaçant de pires maux s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas de retrouver son engin.

\- Et puis, elle est où Blanche-Neige ?!

\- Tu as regardé entre tes cuisses ? s'exclama un des bikers

Naruto lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de grogner et repartir en chasse.

\- C'est vraiment un anniversaire de merde.

* * *

Itachi regardait son cadet travailler sur la moto de Naruto quand il reçut un message de Gai l'informant que leur Sergent d'Arme s'apprêtait à mettre le feu au club.

\- Tu as bientôt fini ? s'enquit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Naruto va bientôt tuer quelqu'un ?

\- C'est à peu près ça, sourit Itachi.

Sasuke se releva et s'éloigna pour admirer son travail.

Itachi regarda son petit-frère faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : dessiner. En l'occurrence, aujourd'hui, il peignait.

Sasuke, en apprenant l'anniversaire de Naruto, quelques jours auparavant, lui avait demandé ce qu'il aimerait. Itachi lui avait aussitôt parlé de personnaliser sa moto car Naruto lui en avait parlé quand ils étaient prospects.

Ils étaient partis hier soir très tard, volant la moto avec la camionnette pour élire domicile dans un entrepôt désinfecté où Sasuke avait demandé à Kabuto d'acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin. Sasuke y avait passé toute la nuit et Itachi avait vu prendre vie Kyûbi, l'emblème du club, sur la moto de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier allait adorer et leur pardonnerait d'avoir piqué sa moto.

\- Terminé, dit Sasuke en mettant un dernier coup de peinture aux détails. Ça sera sec pour la fête ce soir.

Itachi s'amusa de voir son cadet tâcher de partout, ça le ramena des années en arrière. Itachi se souvint de la première fois que Sasuke déballa son cadeau d'éveil qu'il lui avait offert il s'agissait de peinture à la main pour enfant. En quelques minutes, Sasuke réclamât d'ouvrir les petits pots de couleur et se fut un vrai ouragan. Son cadet en avait fait du chemin jusque-là.

\- Sasuke, l'appela-t-il.

Il attendit que Sasuke termine de se nettoyer sommairement et d'avoir toute son attention, pour continuer :

\- J'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière.

\- Je n'y tiens pas.

Sasuke n'était pas lâche, Itachi le savait, il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt mais pour lui, il devait battre le fer pendant qu'il était encore chaud.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu t'enfermer dans une cage.

\- Laisse tomber Itachi, j'étais en colère, le coupa-t-il.

\- Mais tu le pensais quand même, insista Itachi. Tu le pensais quand tu as dit que je ressemblais à papa et même si ça ne me plait pas, à cet instant, quand je t'ai imposé mes choix, au lieu d'en discuter avec toi, c'était le cas.

Sasuke resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

\- Je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon comportement autoritaire mais j'essaye encore d'apprendre à vivre avec toi. Tout comme toi, tu essayes de vivre avec nous.

Itachi se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je suis parti de la maison quand tu avais dix ans, j'en avais seize. Pendant ses huit dernières années, nous avons vécu dans deux mondes différents. On doit réapprendre à vivre ensemble, nous ne sommes plus à la maison. Par-dessus tout, on doit apprendre à vivre avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux avant de fixer les siens, essayant de déchiffrer ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Itachi ne comptait pas le laisser deviner, il enchaîna :

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie été violé mais c'est mon petit-frère. Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place mais toi, tu peux te mettre à la mienne.

Itachi lui dégagea une de ses mèches brunes qui lui barrait tout le temps le visage.

\- Je suis le Président d'un groupe de biker, je passe mes journées à penser à la sécurité de tout le monde. À tout mettre en œuvre pour que rien n'arrive à personne et mon précieux petit-frère s'est fait enlever, torturer et violer. J'ai regardé ses hommes te faire du mal, sans rien pouvoir faire. Je ne me suis jamais autant senti impuissant de toute ma vie.

Sasuke baissa la tête, mesurant chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Itachi savait à quel point son cadet percevait ses sentiments quand il lui en faisait part.

\- Je le mérite dans un sens, comme tu l'as dit, c'est ma faute mais maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de craindre pour toi, encore plus qu'avant. Quand tu es avec mes frères, je suis rassuré mais pas si tu es avec un autre.

\- Mais ce ne sont pas les miens, dit-il prudemment, et tu ne pourras pas être éternellement derrière moi, à me surveiller.

Son cadet posa son front contre son torse, tout en restant à une certaine distance. Il essayait, pour lui, de briser l'une des nombreuses barrières qu'il y avait entre eux.

\- Tu ne pourras pas éternellement t'en vouloir de ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je crois qu'on doit guérir tous les deux, ça mettra du temps mais on y arrivera.

Itachi mit sa main dans ses cheveux, les caressant tendrement. Sasuke avait raison, ils devaient avancer et il espérait, ensemble.

**_Plus tard dans la soirée…_**

La seule chose qui avait retenu Naruto de ne pas déclencher une guerre était la certitude que s'il se tenait tranquille, Shikamaru lui avait promis qu'il retrouverait sa moto et sa princesse. Seulement, il bouillait sur place. Les chattes avaient tout organisé pour son anniversaire mais il boudait dans son coin, même Haku n'avait pas réussi à lui décrocher un sourire.

\- Tu vas arrêter de faire l'enfant maintenant, et sortir de ton coin, tout le monde t'attends pour le gâteau, ordonna Haku, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Non.

Naruto tourna les talons pour définitivement aller se cacher dans sa chambre quand Haku lui donna une vraie raison de le suivre :

\- Dommage tu ne verras pas à quel point Sasuke est sexy.

\- Blanche-Neige est là ?

Haku lui confirma d'un hochement de tête et Naruto le suivit docilement. Ils traversèrent le bar où les prospects ralimentaient les boissons et apéritifs puis sortir dans la cour extérieure. Ses frères s'écartèrent sur son chemin où se trouvait sa moto et Sasuke au bout. Itachi apparut à ses côtés et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire en lui mettant une tape dans le dos.

Naruto sentit son cœur battre violement dans sa poitrine à cette vue magnifique. Sa princesse était habillée d'un pantalon en cuir noir moulant, son t-shirt noir était aussi moulant et un peu court, montrant la peau de son ventre. Ce qui lui donna des idées peu catholiques fut le ras de cou de la même couleur avec une petite chaine.

Son attention fit attirée par sa moto qui avait quelque chose de différent. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il remarqua le magnifique Kyûbi orange, sa couleur préférée, sur sa moto noire. Le contraste était magnifique mais surtout l'animal. Sasuke avait dessiné ce dernier tout le long de la carrosserie, comme s'il courait en même temps que la moto roulait.

Naruto s'arrêta devant son véhicule dont il fit le tour, retraçant le dessin du bout des doigts puis il se plaça entre Sasuke et les autres, leur montrant son dos et cachant complètement sa princesse de sa carrure imposante.

\- Ça te plait mon prince ?

Le Sergent d'Arme attrapa le ras de cou de son index et le ramena à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

\- C'est magnifique Blanche-Neige, comme toi.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, lui souffla Sasuke contre ses lèvres, avant d'embrasser la commissure, comme Naruto l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant.

Sasuke se décala, laissant place à ses frères de lui sauter dessus pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire et le fêter comme il le devait. Elle commença réellement à cet instant, l'alcool coula à flot, la musique augmenta et les chattes se lâchèrent.

Naruto rattrapa sa princesse avant que la foule l'engloutisse. Il sépara son cut avec ses couleurs de son blouson en cuir pour lui mettre sur les épaules. Naruto remit ses couleurs sur son dos.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid.

Sasuke en prit les pans pour pas qu'il ne tombe pas. Il huma son odeur avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et disparaitre dans la foule.

**Novembre**

Sasuke descendit de la moto de son frère, retira son casque puis regarda autour de lui. Itachi les avait amenés en plein milieu de la forêt. Ce dernier descendit et s'allégea à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? On ne devait pas aller me racheter de quoi dessiner ?

\- Si mais avant, je voulais qu'on s'arrête ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

Itachi lui expliqua, tout en mettant des canettes et bouteilles de bière en verre en place qu'il voulait lui apprendre à tirer puis il sortit des armes à feu. Sasuke essaya de masquer ses émotions face à l'objet mais son ainé le devina sans mal.

\- Tu as peur, commença-t-il.

Sasuke se referma sur lui.

\- Depuis que tu es parmi nous, tu as réussi à combattre certaines peurs alors j'aimerais que tu essayes de nouveau… avec moi, précisa-t-il.

Si Itachi lui avait dit cela, c'était parce que ses peurs, c'était avec Naruto qu'il les avait combattus et non avec lui. Son ainé avait besoin que cette peur-là, soit apaisé avec lui. Que ce soit lui qui lui apprenne à tirer pour se protéger.

\- Vous êtes là pour me protéger avec les autres, je n'en aurais pas besoin, signala-t-il dans une tentative de dissuasion.

\- Un jour, tu partiras et on ne sera plus là pour te protéger, je veux que tu sache te défendre. Ça me rassurerait.

Itachi n'avait pas tort, Sasuke l'avait dit depuis le début, il ne resterait pas éternellement au club. Un jour, quand il se sentirait prêt, il partirait pour reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Bizarrement cette pensée lui compressa le cœur mais il accepta tout de même. Il avait pris cette décision à plusieurs reprises et même si la dernière était emplie de colère, la première était prise en connaissance de cause.

Ils passèrent toute la matinée et le début d'après-midi à apprendre à tirer et même si, le départ fût difficile, Sasuke se débrouillât davantage au fil des heures.

Itachi était très fier de son cadet. Quand il jugea que c'était assez, il rangea le tout et invita son petit-frère dans un restaurant.

Itachi ne voulait pas seulement faire apprendre à Sasuke à tirer mais il voulait aussi essayer d'avoir une discussion sur son agression. Le jeune serveur qui prit leur commande lui offrit une bonne amorce quand il fit les yeux doux à Sasuke.

\- Il est plutôt mignon, dit-il innocemment quand le serveur disparut.

Sasuke regarda Itachi avant de chercher le serveur des yeux, il semblait le découvrir comme si son cadet n'avait pas fait attention à l'homme.

\- Mouais mais il y aurait un problème de logistique.

Itachi allait lui demander de quoi il parlait quand il comprit l'allusion.

\- Est-ce que ça poserait vraiment un problème ?

Sasuke remua sa bière dans le vide, tout en prenant le temps de lui répondre :

\- Ça va mieux Itachi. Chaque jour, ça va un peu mieux mais plus j'y pense et plus j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas du temps qu'il me faut.

Ça allait faire presque un an mais Itachi savait que ça dépendait des personnes, chacun guérissait à son rythme.

\- Ce qu'il me manque, c'est la confiance. Je ne fais plus confiance aux hommes et c'est le pire quand c'est eux que tu aimes.

Itachi lui demanda s'il avait été en confiance avec Neji, bien qu'il se doutât déjà de la réponse, et Sasuke lui répondit que ce n'était pas le cas, pas pour aller plus loin qu'un baiser.

\- Tu sais, pour le moment, il n'y a que deux personnes en qui j'ai confiance et l'un se trouve en face de moi.

\- L'autre, c'est Naruto.

Sasuke esquissa un rictus, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était dans le vrai.

\- Il a quelque chose de spécial.

Itachi sourit à son tour, il s'était dit exactement la même chose en le rencontrant, même si c'était en prison.

\- Tu sais, je lui dois la vie. Naruto haïssait ce que j'étais et pourtant, il m'a été fidèle pendant toute notre incarcération. Il a regardé au-delà de mes couleurs. Il a un cœur immense et quand on est à l'intérieur, on n'en sort pas.

\- Je comprends pourquoi c'est ton meilleur ami.

\- Et tu finiras par comprendre pourquoi je considère les autres membres comme mes frères.

Sasuke ne semblait pas convaincu mais Itachi savait qu'il changerait d'avis s'il restait assez longtemps parmi eux. Naruto était la personne la plus sociable qu'il connaissait, il avait une facilité à se lier, aux gens, impressionnante et c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il le laissait autant avec son cadet. Il savait que son meilleur ami réussissait là où il échouait. Son petit-frère s'était ouvert à lui facilement et l'aidait plus que ce dont Itachi avait espéré. Son Sergent d'Arme pourrait lui demander la lune qu'il irait la décrocher pour le remercier.

XxX

Naruto regardait tranquillement la télévision dans sa chambre, la porte ouverte sur celle de sa princesse. Sasuke n'était pas à l'intérieur mais il voulait savoir quand il reviendrait. Depuis ce matin, il était parti avec Itachi. La balade de la matinée s'était transformée en journée entre frères. Naruto était content pour eux mais il ressentait un manque qui se combla quand la voix de Sasuke lui parvint aux oreilles.

\- Bonjour Blanche-Neige, bonjour Prés', lança-t-il au moment où les frères passèrent devant sa chambre.

Ils le saluèrent avant que Sasuke signale qu'il allait prendre une douche. Itachi vint dans sa chambre et Naruto lui demanda comment s'était passé la journée. Son meilleur ami lui fit un petit récapitulatif de la journée et il fut impressionné de savoir que Sasuke savait tirer. Itachi lui apprit qu'il allait passer la soirée avec Sakura.

\- Pourquoi tu ne la ramènes pas ici ? On sait tous que vous êtes ensemble même si tu n'as pas encore fait d'elle ta régulière.

Itachi jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos pour s'assurer que Sasuke n'était pas sorti dans la douche.

\- J'essaye encore de reconstruire ma relation avec Sasuke, je ne préfère pas que celle avec Sakura la ralentisse. Ça fait des années qu'on est ainsi et ça ne la dérange pas de continuer comme ça. Elle comprend parfaitement. Je veux que Sasuke sente qu'il est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi car c'est le cas.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il le sait, le rassura Naruto.

Son meilleur ami le remercia avant de s'éclipser et le Sergent d'Arme hésita à retrouver sa princesse pour avoir sa version de la journée. Après réflexion, il resta dans son lit, il ne voulait pas être envahissant. Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain dans un long t-shirt noir avec un boxer. Il sortit un nouveau carnet de dessin de son sac et s'installa sur son lit. Les autres étaient tous au club des Pussy, offrant un lieu calme.

\- Dessine bien Blanche-Neige, lança-t-il de sa chambre.

Sasuke lui dit bonne nuit et Naruto éteignit la lumière de la chambre, restant dans le noir, seulement éclairé par les images de la télévision. Sa princesse fit de même mais alluma une petite lampe sur sa table de chevet, juste de quoi dessiner.

Naruto aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il dessinait mais en sentant les regards furtifs dans sa direction, il comprit que c'était lui. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, il resta immobile pour lui faciliter la tâche mais son corps se fit traître sous les onyx le détaillant dans son lit. Il était à moitié dans la couverture, une jambe par-dessus. Il décida de la replier pour cacher l'érection qui prenait vie.

Naruto zappa sur les chaines pour s'occuper mais ce fut pire quand il s'arrêta sur la chaine porno à laquelle le club s'était abonné.

Le Sergent d'Arme en était conscient depuis le mois d'août que son corps désirait celui de Sasuke mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa tête le veuille aussi. Il cherchait sa présence tous les jours, son regard, il voulait que sa princesse lui plaise et qu'il plaise à sa princesse. Il voulait être son centre d'attention. Sa présence lui était devenue indispensable mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire, c'était qu'il s'agissait du petit-frère de son Président et meilleur ami. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il ne comptait pas le subir, Naruto allait le combattre. Combattre son désir contre sa princesse qui avait besoin d'amour et non d'être baiser comme une chatte.

Son attention fut attirée par Sasuke qui se tortillait en face. Il resserrait les cuisses mais la distance entre leur deux chambres n'était pas assez grande pour qu'il passe à côté de l'érection de sa princesse. Est-ce que c'était lui qui faisait bander Sasuke ou les cris étouffer qui sortait de sa télévision ?

_Merde_

Naruto combattrait son désir mais demain, ce soir, il devait se laisser aller. Il glissa lentement sa main sous la couverture, retirant son boxer avant de se prendre le sexe et de se pomper. Ses gestes étaient lents mais ils se devinaient aisément, même caché sous la couverture. Sasuke s'arrêta de dessiner, le dévorant des yeux avec une pointe de surprise d'agir aussi librement. Après tout, Naruto était un biker, il connaissait sa réputation et même s'il n'agissait pas aussi vulgairement d'habitude, il décida de se servir de ça et du porno pour justifier ses gestes, du moins sa princesse le verrait ainsi. Sa princesse devrait le savoir depuis le départ, Naruto était imprévisible, il agissait à l'instinct.

Sasuke mit plus de temps à agir mais à son tour, il glissa avec hésitation sa main dans son boxer après avoir reposé son carnet sur sa table de chevet. Ils se branlèrent au même rythme, Naruto le regardant sans cligner des yeux tandis que Sasuke les ouvrait par intermittence, gêné mais incapable de s'arrêter. Ils se mordirent la lèvre quand le plaisir monta trop vite. Sasuke ne put le réprimer et jouit dans un petit gémissement qui perdit Naruto.

Rectification, le pire allait être de résister à la tentation que représentait Blanche-Neige car il voulait croquer dans sa pomme et ça allait difficile de la combattre demain.

* * *

**_Petite information de l'auteure :_**

_Pour information, je réponds bien toutes les personnes inscrites, pour ceux qui se sont posé la question mais Ffnet a un problème et n'envoie pas les mails sur les MP alors pensez bien à vérifier directement sur votre compte._

**_Petite réponse à Guest1 :_**_Tkt tu n'as pas à espérer la suite, elle sera publiée. Mes histoires sont tjrs terminée avant que je les commence._

**_Petite réponse à Guest2_**_: Merci ^^ j'ai passé bcp de temps sur les personnes, tu le verras sur certains aussi dans les extras donc je suis contente que ce soit remarqué_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_Le dernier chp ne sera pas le plus long, tu vas en avoir de la lecture à chaque fois __?_

**_Petite réponse à Coco :_**_ça avance même beaucoup mais ce n'est pas le chp avec le saut le plus important !_

**_Petite réponse à Ginger :_**_Et il va être comme ça pendant toute l'histoire quoi que des fois il va se dresser contre son cadet._

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna :_**_De rien avec plaisir ^^_

**_Petite réponse à May16 :_**_Moi aussi j'avais grand espoir. Dis-moi j'en profite parce que je vois que tu lis ses histoires, as-tu lu Fucking love ? si oui as-tu le mot de passe du site et l'identifiant ? parce que je dois être nulle, j'ai lu toute la série, même plusieurs fois et impossible. _

**_Petite réponse à Izumika :_**_Oui il va de nouveau dessiner, on le voit bien dans ce chapitre =)_

**_Petite réponse à Aloisxx :_**_ça va mettre un peu de temps mais oui ils vont finir par s'entendre ^^ _

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_Plan à 3 ? va savoir __?__Oui _


	7. Chp5 Hiver

**XxX**

* * *

**MC 9****ème**** Démon  
**( Kyûbi )

**Itachi **( Président )  
**Hiruzen** ( Ancien-Président ) _Décédé_  
**Kakashi** ( Vice-Président )**  
Naruto **( Sergent d'Arme )  
**Jiraya** ( Ancien Sergent d'Arme ) _Décédé_  
**Gai **( Cuisinier )  
**Shino** ( Trésorier )  
**Iruka** ( 2ème Trésorier ) _Décédé_**  
Shikamaru **( Road Captain )  
**Asuma **( Ancien Road Captain ) _Décédé_  
**Kiba** ( membre )**  
Lee et Kabuto **( Prospects )  
**Zaku et Dosu** ( Suiveurs ) _Décédés_

* * *

**Décembre**

Sasuke dessinait dans une salle privée au Pussy. Il s'agissait d'une salle où des fauteuils rouges étaient disposés tout le long de la pièce en rond, des miroirs se trouvaient sur la partie supérieure de la pièce.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de rester dans sa chambre aujourd'hui, ni d'être au bar où au garage mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de se mélanger aux chattes qui étaient avec des clients ou les bikers. En ce mois festif, le club tournait moins, les gens préféraient être en famille ou préparer les cadeaux de Noël. C'est ce que faisait Sasuke.

Après ses mots qui avait dépassés ses pensées en octobre sur les membres du MC, il avait voulu participer aux cadeaux que son ainé allait leur faire mais finalement, c'était ce dernier qui participait avec lui. En effet, il y avait eu une vague de jalousie en voyant la moto personnalisée de Naruto pour son anniversaire et ils voulaient tous la même chose. Sasuke faisait donc les croquis des motos et d'ici un ou deux jours, il réquisitionnerait les motos et commencerait.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Hinata, la cousine de Neji, l'une des chattes. Elle s'excusa et Sasuke fit de même en pensant qu'elle avait un client, il n'était pas là pour l'empêcher de faire son travail. Quand il remarqua que ce n'était pas le cas, Hinata lui demanda si elle pouvait rester avec lui. Il n'y vit aucun inconvénient et la laissa prendre place à côté de lui.

S'il y avait bien une des chattes que Sasuke appréciait, c'était elle. Hinata n'avait rien de vulgaire malgré sa tenue transparente. Elle portait deux bandeaux noirs qui cachait ses parties intimes sous une robe en dentelle transparente, elle ne se maquillait jamais sa bouche pulpeuse, elle préférait mettre l'accent sur ses yeux avec un trait d'eye-liner et un mascara retro bleu qui rappelait les reflets de sa longue chevelure.

\- C'est très beau, ce sont les cadeaux des garçons ?

Sasuke acquiesça :

\- Je leur dois bien ça.

Hinata le regarda dessiner plusieurs minutes dans un silence confortable. C'était agréable d'avoir une présence féminine. Sa mère lui manquait par moment.

\- Tu n'as jamais essayé avec une fille ?

Le petit sourire de la Pussy était encourageant, pas provocateur ou aguichant. Elle semblait vraiment curieuse de savoir. Néanmoins, Sasuke ne l'imaginait pas aussi directe. Il avait encore à en apprendre sur les membres du club ou des Pussy.

\- Jamais.

\- Alors comment tu peux être sûr d'être gay ?

Sasuke arrêta son crayon sur sa feuille. On ne lui avait jamais posé la question alors il ne s'était jamais posé la question mais les hommes l'avaient toujours plus attiré que les femmes. La vérité, c'était qu'il s'était naturellement tourné vers eux car il trouvait les filles superficielles et collantes. Avec les hommes c'était différent. Il les choisît masculin et protecteur. Il aimait se sentir en sécurité dans leurs bras.

\- Tu ne veux pas essayer ?

\- Tu te proposes ? demanda Sasuke, sur le ton de la plaisanterie en reprenant son dessin.

Hinata ne répondit pas tout de suite. Curieux, il tourna la tête dans sa direction pour la voir l'examiner. C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille n'était pas à ses pieds.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Hinata en lui prenant son carnet des mains.

Elle le posa sur le côté du canapé libre et l'enjamba. Sasuke resta un peu idiot, il ne savait pas où poser ses mains. Certes, elle était une chatte et qu'importe où il poserait ses mains, d'autres hommes l'auraient déjà fait avant lui et de façon plus vulgaire. Seulement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente traitée comme un objet.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune expérience avec les filles, c'est mignon, rigola-t-elle.

Sasuke posa ses mains sur ses hanches rondes en s'amusant de lui et de la situation. Ce soir, il était joueur et assez décomplexé. Il mit ça sur le compte des deux verres d'alcool que Kiba l'avait incité à boire pour faire son dessin. Sasuke en avait eu envie, c'était pour cela qu'il avait laissé le biker l'entraîner quelques minutes et puis il trouvait ça drôle de lui faire croire qu'il avait loupé la customisation à cause des verres.

Seulement même avec tout cela dans le ventre, il n'était pas sûr de tenter l'expérience avec une fille, qui plus est une chatte. Même s'il respectait Hinata, il était assez dégouté par le métier. Évidemment ça serait, dans un sens, libérateur, s'il pouvait apprécier le corps d'une femme, ça lui permettrait de changer de chapitre ou simplement commencer un autre livre.

De plus, il ne savait même pas s'il banderait. Non pas qu'il n'en était plus capable. Certes, il avait eu peur car depuis son viol, il n'avait pas rebandé, même pas avec Neji, où il avait plus ressenti du malaise. Seulement le mois dernier, son sexe avait pris vie dans une situation plus que gênante : quand il dessinait Naruto, nu sous sa couverture. Il avait remarqué son érection naissante sous son regard mais prendre complètement vie à cause du porno. La sienne avait réagi de la même façon. Puis Naruto avait lentement glissé sa main sous la couverture en le regardant puis avait commencer à se toucher. C'était érotique. Après la surprise du geste, Sasuke l'avait pris comme une sorte de provocation alors avec son érection douloureuse, il avait fait de même. En quelques secondes il avait joui, la situation, celle d'avoir les portes ouvertes sur couloir menant les bikers à leur chambre qui pouvait surgir à tout moment, les surprenant l'avait excité mais par-dessus tout, son regard bleu transperçant, réclamant ce spectacle.

\- Finalement le corps d'une fille te fait quand même de l'effet, dit Hinata en appuyant son intimité contre son érection naissante.

Sasuke, revenu de son souvenir, allait lui dire que malheureusement ce n'était pas grâce à elle quand la véritable raison fit son apparition. Naruto ouvrit la porte de la salle privée, s'arrêtant à l'entrée en avisant de qui s'y trouvait puis il se glissa à l'intérieur, refermant dans son dos.

\- Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ?

Il posa sa question en avançant, sûr que la réponse soit positive.

Le corps de Sasuke, en tout cas, avait déjà répondu pour lui. Son érection était, à présent, dur comme de la pierre.

\- Je pense que oui, affirma Hinata en appuyant davantage contre son sexe.

Hinata plongea dans son cou, déposant un chaste baiser, avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille du bout de la langue.

\- Profite du moment, personne dans cette pièce ne jugera tes actes et tes désirs. Il est temps que tu reprennes les rennes de ton corps.

Sasuke tourna le visage, ses lèvres à un souffle de celle de la chatte. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Naruto se coller au dos d'Hinata qui se cambra. Il combla la distance et embrassa, pour la première fois une fille. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais ce n'était pas aussi excitant qu'avec les hommes. Il caressa de sa langue les lèvres, quémandant l'ouverture, elle lui offrit et ils approfondirent le baiser. Bizarrement, ça lui rappela celui avec Neji.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Naruto se pencha à l'oreille d'Hinata :

\- Tu sais que tu as de la chance ?

Elle acquiesça et Sasuke regarda le Sergent d'Arme poser ses mains sur la Pussy. Ces gestes n'avaient rien de mécanique, Sasuke les trouvait calculés et méthodiques. Il la touchait comme s'il savait déjà ce qui lui ferait du bien et Sasuke se sentit un peu idiot. Évidemment que Naruto savait ce qu'elle aimait, ils avaient dû coucher ensemble plusieurs fois. Même s'il n'avait jamais vu le Sergent d'Arme prendre une fille au bar ou la ramener dans sa chambre, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était abstinent pour autant. Après tout, plusieurs fois, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre ou il était parti avec son frère.

Hinata gémit de bien être quand Naruto releva sa robe en dentelle pour glisser sa main à l'entrée de son intimité. Sasuke vit la main du Sergent d'Arme passer sur le ventre plat pour s'arrêter au clitoris avec laquelle il joua.

\- Ne reste pas à l'écart, Blanche-Neige.

Naruto ne cessait pas de le regarder depuis son entrée, gardant son érection en vie grâce à ses cobalts remplis d'excitation.

Ce dernier délaissa Hinata pour venir chercher sa main et la guider jusqu'à l'entrée chaude et mouillée de la chatte. Naruto lui fit rentrer deux doigts avec les siens, la doigtant. Sasuke comprit ce que Kiba avait voulu dire, ça n'avait rien à voir avec un homme. C'était différent.

\- Les garçons, gémit-elle.

\- Un client t'a réclamé Beauté, on va devoir faire vite.

Voilà pourquoi Naruto était venue dans la salle, il cherchait la chatte.

\- Je sais à quel point, il est long, exigeant, passif et incapable de te faire jouir alors prépares-toi à être combler avec nous.

Tout se passa très vite après ses mots.

Sasuke se retrouva avec le pantalon sur les chevilles, la bouche accueillante d'Hinata sur son sexe qui bougeait au rythme des allées et venues du sexe protégé de Naruto dans le corps de la chatte. Le Sergent d'Arme continuait de le regarder, touchant les seins, le ventre, les hanches, le clitoris de la jeune femme en même temps. À chaque coup plus intense, Sasuke avait l'impression qu'il lui dédiait.

\- Naruto, je vais venir, haleta Hinata en relâchant son membre.

\- Parfait Beauté, tu vas venir sur la queue de Blanche-Neige.

Naruto se retira et Hinata déroula un préservatif sur lui avant de le chevaucher. Elle s'accrocha à son corps et couina quand Naruto la pénétra par derrière. Sasuke pouvait sentir la queue du Sergent d'Arme contre la sienne, séparé par une fine paroi.

\- Montre à Blanche-Neige, Beauté, comme tu aimes être prise par tous les trous.

Naruto se mit en mouvement, entravant la bouche de la chatte avec ses doigts. Sous ses onyx, Hinata se laissait complètement submergé par le plaisir d'être prise ainsi alors Sasuke décida d'agir. Il se mit à son tour en mouvement, créant plus de friction pour tous, sa main partit sur le clitoris de la chatte et se fut tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour venir sur sa queue. Il sentit les parois chaudes se contracter autour de son membre par intermittence, le serrant. L'orgasme féminin, la laissa tremblante comme une feuille contre lui et Naruto vint la prendre dans ses bras quelques secondes. Elle se dégagea d'eux et Naruto l'envoya rapidement auprès de son futur client.

Alors que Sasuke examinait sa capote, non remplie de son sperme, et son sexe encore droit. Il vit Naruto retirer la sienne contenant sa semence. Évidemment que le biker avait éjaculé, il aimait les femmes alors en prendre une à deux, ça avait dû être le comble de l'excitation. Un peu déçu et frustré, Sasuke retira la protection et se leva pour remettre son pantalon. Cependant Naruto ne le laissa pas faire :

\- Rassis-toi Blanche-Neige, on n'a pas fini.

Sasuke allait lui rappeler que pour lui la partie était terminée quand il fut surpris de le voir assis à l'opposé de lui, son sexe toujours dressé et sa main dessus, le pompant.

Il se laissa tomber à sa place et, après une seconde d'hésitation, il copia les mouvements du Sergent d'Arme. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de porno comme excuse. Ils se branlaient, l'un sur l'autre. Sasuke pouvait admirer le sexe long et épais de Naruto.

\- C'est moi qui te fais cet effet, Blanche-Neige ? C'est ma queue que tu veux ?

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en encerclant son gland pour se retenir de jouir. Même s'il n'avait pas éjaculé quand Hinata avait eu son orgasme, ça ne voulait pas dire que le plan à trois ne l'avait pas excité. Bien au contraire. Maintenant, il était au bord de l'explosion.

\- Réponds-moi Blanche-Neige, dis-moi la vérité et je te dirais un secret.

Sous le chantage, Sasuke céda :

\- Oui, c'est toi qui me mets dans cet état.

Il prit une grande inspiration et comme une délivrance, comme s'il passait un cap, laissant une partie de ses maux derrière lui, il avoua :

\- C'est ta queue que je veux.

Sous ses yeux, Naruto éjacula de nouveau, comme s'il ne l'avait pas fait quelques minutes plus tôt, se tâchant délicieusement le torse.

\- Contrôle-toi Blanche-Neige, on n'a pas fini de jouer avec le feu.

Sasuke mit toute sa volonté pour obéir au Sergent d'Arme. Il bloqua ses mouvements et ferma les yeux. Il resta plusieurs secondes ainsi, à se calmer puis quand il ouvrit les yeux, Naruto se trouvait face à lui, debout, le jean ouvert et tombant sur ses hanches. Il se pencha sur lui et Sasuke trembla.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, je ne te toucherai pas.

Le Sergent d'Arme l'appelait rarement par son prénom alors Sasuke comprit le sérieux de la situation. Naruto pensait qu'il tremblait de peur et il aurait aimé lui dire que c'était d'anticipation qu'il tremblait. Que le prince qu'il était ne lui faisait pas peur, qu'il savait que jamais, il ne lui ferait de mal.

\- Dis-moi ton secret mon prince, murmura Sasuke, en reprenant de longs et lents mouvements de poignet.

Naruto se rapprocha, collant sa bouche à son oreille.

\- Toi aussi, tu me mets dans tous mes états. Depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, tu es dans mes pensées. Depuis que tu es arrivé au club, je veux être le seul à te protéger. Depuis que tu es tatoué, ma queue veut te goûter et depuis le mois dernier, je n'arrive plus à résister. Les chattes ne me suffisent plus.

Au fur et à mesure de ses mots, Sasuke accéléra son mouvement, il allait venir, ça montait en lui. Il éjacula quand Naruto conclut :

\- C'est ton image qui me fait venir. Toi, t'empalant sur ma queue et moi, baisant ton cul.

Sasuke gémit quand son sperme sortit par jet. Naruto recula d'un pas, admirant la vue qu'il lui offrait puis, avant de remettre son t-shirt et de partir, il récupéra un peu de sa semence sur son doigt et le porta à sa bouche.

\- Tu es délicieuse, Blanche-Neige.

**_25 décembre…  
Noël_**

Sasuke regardait les hommes de son frère se battre sur le ring, installé dans le garage. Avec ce cadeau de son ainé pour tous, ça ne l'étonnait pas que certains veuille déjà l'essayer. En l'occurrence Kiba et Naruto se battaient même si c'était Kakashi et Gai qui avait ouvert le bal.

Il soupira à toute cette testostérone en ébullition. Les membres du MC avait adoré leur moto customisée avec l'animal qui les représentait sur le corps de Naruto. Kiba avait cependant eu le droit à une fille en plus sur son engin, bien que sur le coup, son visage s'était décomposé en voyant une queue entre ses jambes que Sasuke avait fait disparaitre d'un seau d'eau, sous les rires de tous.

Quant à son cadeau, et il ne s'y attendait pas, les bikers lui avait aménagés la chambre attenante à la sienne qui était vide jusqu'à présent en un studio de peinture. Il avait tout à l'intérieur, même des outils dont il n'avait jamais rêvé. Il avait été incapable de les remercier, une boule d'émotion dans la gorge.

\- Bon à qui le tour ? s'exclama Naruto quand Kiba descendit du ring.

Alors que Lee allait se proposer, Sasuke le devança, faisant tourner toutes les têtes dans sa direction.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a les mecs ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime les queues que je ne sais pas me battre.

Sasuke se défit de son perfecto et de ses chaussures puis s'avança jusqu'au ring, son ainé l'encouragea d'un sourire et d'un clin d'œil, tout en l'aidant à se hisser dessus.

Sasuke avait changé depuis l'épisode dans la salle privé du Pussy. Il se sentait plus confiant, plus sûr de lui et ce changement avait été instantané. Les membres lui avaient fait remarquer mais par-dessus tout, l'avait encouragé à continuer sur cette voie. Sasuke avait eu un vrai déclic quand Naruto était sorti de la pièce, refermant derrière lui, le laissant avec ce secret. Et ce déclic était qu'il avait eu envie d'un homme, réellement envie. Il ne s'agissait pas de se forcer, comme avec Neji pour essayer d'aller de l'avant, non. Ça n'avait rien à voir. Il voulait sincèrement toucher et être touché par un homme, ressentir du plaisir avec ses mains, sa bouche et sa queue. Ça avait mis du temps, un an, presque, mais c'était là, la peur s'endormant enfin. Le seul hic, c'était que l'homme en question était Naruto, le meilleur ami de son frère, le Sergent d'Arme. Les autres ne lui faisaient pas encore cet effet mais ça viendrait, il les regardait déjà comme des potentiels amants et non plus comme des potentiels violeurs et c'était un grand pas.

\- Descend du ring Blanche-Neige, je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal.

\- Pas question, lui répondit-il en retirant son t-shirt qu'il jeta dans un coin.

Kiba aboya, se moquant de son strip-tease, Sasuke lui fit un doigt d'honneur tout en gardant ses onyx dans les cobalts s'enflammant.

\- Viens par-là Blanche-Neige.

\- Sasuke, l'interpella Itachi.

Sasuke crut que son ainé allait finalement l'arrêter, ayant peur que Naruto lui fasse mal mais ce fut tout le contraire, il l'encouragea à se souvenir de leur journée ensemble en novembre où après les tirs, ils avaient appris à se battre.

\- Fais attention à tes mains.

Il acquiesça, son frère avait raison, ses mains lui permettaient de dessiner. S'il ne pouvait plus le faire, ça allait lui miner le moral alors il prit ses précautions. Le combat dura plusieurs minutes, un combat inégal et faussement joué. Naruto ne le frappait pas sérieusement et ça l'agaça.

\- Tu vas te battre sérieusement mon prince ?

Naruto se figea, regardant ses frères à cette appellation puis se reconcentra sur lui.

\- Tu l'auras voulu, je ne vais pas t'épargner Blanche-Neige.

Naruto changea de position, analysa la sienne puis attaqua. Malheureusement pour lui, Sasuke était plus agile, il esquiva le coup de poing puis se faufila derrière lui pour lui faire une clé de bras. Il se hissa pour lui faire un étranglement de son bras libre.

Sasuke entendit les bikers huer Naruto.

\- Tu t'avoues vaincu mon prince ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille tout en resserrant ses prises.

\- Jamais.

\- Dommage, répondit-il en lui donnant un baiser sonore sur la joue, parce que moi oui.

XxX

Naruto essayait encore de comprendre le sens des mots de sa princesse quand elle se détacha de lui, emportant une érection naissante qui se frottait contre ses reins.

\- Je vais me doucher et me coucher, bonne nuit tout le monde.

Après l'avoir félicité, ses frères lui dirent bonne nuit et il s'éclipsa. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et ils savaient que Sasuke était fatigué pour avoir passé toute la nuit d'avant sur les finitions des motos. Ayant déjà eu sa moto customisée pour son anniversaire, Naruto lui avait dit que ce serait Sasuke qui dessinerait son prochain tatouage.

\- À nous deux, s'exclama Lee en grimpant sur le ring.

\- Désolé prospect mais mon ego ne supportera pas deux défaites.

Naruto lui mit une tape dans l'épaule, laissant la place à un autre membre.

\- Où vas-tu ? s'enquit Itachi quand il le vit partir.

\- Prendre une douche. Je ne suis peut-être pas une princesse comme ton frère mais je pue la transpiration et je voudrais épargner les chattes.

Les chattes qui faisaient Noël de leur côté allaient bientôt les rejoindre pour finir la soirée et se fut l'excuse parfaite.

Son Prés' ne dit rien, le laissant partir seulement Naruto ne comptait absolument pas se nettoyer. Ses jambes le guidèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke où il rentra sans prévenir. Il referma derrière lui.

Sasuke se trouvait en plein milieu de la pièce en train de déboutonner son jean. Il sursauta légèrement et Naruto eût tout le loisir de voir l'érection de sa princesse. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul excité par le combat. Seulement Sasuke préféra lui tourner le dos et se défaire complètement de son pantalon.

Mauvaise idée, ça l'excita davantage qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour se mettre ainsi, son petit cul rebondi à portée de main.

Naruto aurait aimé dire qu'il avait essayé de résister mais ça n'avait pas du tout été le cas. Il n'avait jamais aimé se priver des bonnes choses et sa princesse était délicieuse. Plus que ça, il voyait Sasuke reprendre, grâce à lui, une sexualité que son viol lui avait retirée et il ne pouvait décemment pas l'en privé.

Quand Sasuke se libéra du pantalon, Naruto fondit sur lui, l'entrainant contre le mur le plus proche. Il lui agrippa une hanche tandis que l'autre main se plaça sur son ventre plat. De sa langue, il retraça le haut du phénix avant de nicher son visage dans les cheveux corbeau, humant son odeur.

Il sentit Sasuke se crisper et Naruto s'insulta mentalement. Il y était allé trop fort. Il commença à se décoller quand sa princesse cambra le dos, frottant sans honte son cul à son entrejambe.

\- Ne t'arrête pas aussi vite, le supplia-t-il en prenant la main sur son ventre pour la glisser dans son boxer.

\- On joue trop près du feu Blanche-Neige, le mit-il en garde en encerclant le sexe de sa princesse.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas de me brûler.

Ça suffit au Sergent d'Arme pour se lâcher.

Naruto n'avait jamais fait ça à un autre mais il se branlait assez pour savoir ce qu'un homme aimait et il était parfaitement positionné pour lui offrit ce que Sasuke voulait. Il resserra sa prise et pompa, d'abord lentement mais vite son prince s'enfonça dans son poing, cherchant plus de friction. Naruto lui donna ce qu'il réclamait avec plaisir. Il fit des mouvements verticaux sans s'arrêter. Sa propre érection prenait vie, se faisant douloureuse. Sasuke frotta ses fesses dans un accord silencieux et il en profita pour mimer l'acte en bougeant des hanches.

\- Pas trop fort, Blanche-Neige, on va t'entendre.

C'était à contre cœur qu'il lui faisait cette demande car les gémissements qui lui chatouillaient l'oreille le rendait fou. Sasuke se maltraita les lèvres pour se retenir mais Naruto pouvait voir à quel point c'était difficile de se retenir.

Avant que Sasuke puisse le prévenir, il éjacula dans son poing et contre le mur. Naruto le garda dans ses bras le temps que sa princesse redescende des nuages.

Il se recula au milieu de la pièce, récupéra le t-shirt de Sasuke de la soirée qui traînait sur le lit puis s'essuya dessus avant de le porter à son nez.

\- Je garde ça avec moi Blanche-Neige.

\- Attend, l'arrêta Sasuke avant qu'il parte.

Sa princesse s'arrêta à un pas de lui, le souffle court et les joues rosies par l'orgasme. Naruto aimait ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux charbons embrumé la satisfaction.

Seulement quand Sasuke tendit les mains vers son jean et commença à se baisser. Le Sergent d'arme le stoppa aussitôt en lui prenant les mains pour le ramener contre son torse :

\- Ton plaisir Blanche-Neige. Uniquement le tien ce soir. Joyeux Noël.

Naruto l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres avant de sortir de la chambre aussi vite qu'il y était rentré. Il s'enferma rapidement dans sa chambre puis baissa les yeux vers son pantalon d'où une tâche apparaissait, grandissante. Ce n'était pas seulement pour son plaisir qu'il avait freiné les ardeurs de sa princesse mais aussi parce qu'il avait jouit dans son caleçon comme un collégien précoce.

Il était foutu. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps quand il s'agissait de sa princesse.

**Janvier  
****_Jour de l'an…_**

La fête battait son plein au club des Pussy, le MC avait privatisé les chattes pour s'amuser, fêtant la nouvelle année. Tout le monde profitait à sa façon mais Sasuke avait remarqué que son ainé était constamment sur son portable.

\- Dis-lui de venir, lança-t-il brusquement.

\- Qui doit venir ? demanda Naruto en arrivant avec des bières qu'il distribua à ses frères autour de lui.

\- La médecin.

Itachi et Naruto le regardèrent puis son ainé reporta ses yeux sur son téléphone. Il hésitait. Il le regarda de nouveau et Sasuke insista :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vous êtes bien ensemble.

\- Tu es sûr ? s'enquit sincèrement le Président du club.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi Itachi craignait autant de l'amener au MC, peut-être que c'était dangereux pour elle d'être avec eux, ou à cause de son travail. Son frère lui expliquerait sûrement plus tard. Ce dernier se leva et appela Sakura.

Naruto prit sa place, face à lui et Sasuke le trouvait trop loin de lui. Il aurait aimé que le Sergent d'Arme s'assoit à ses côtés comme d'habitude mais depuis Noel, il mettait une distance infime entre eux. Sasuke se faisait peut-être des idées. Il se demandait si Naruto regrettait parce que ce n'était pas son cas et il voulait recommencer. Le Sergent d'Arme l'avait fait jouir avec sa main tout en frottant son érection contre ses fesses. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un que du biker qui lui était interdit. De plus, même si Sasuke avait été vexé de ne pas pouvoir retourner la pareille, Naruto avait pensé uniquement à son plaisir. Il s'en doutait déjà après l'avoir vu prendre Hinata, mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il en avait la confirmation. Naruto était un super amant.

\- Tu viens de rendre heureux ton frère, tu le sais ça Blanche-Neige ?

Sasuke chercha son ainé du regard, il souriait au téléphone dans un coin calme du club. Le Sergent d'Arme avait raison.

Sakura arriva une petite demi-heure plus tard, fit le tour des bikers encore à peu près sobre puis vint rejoindre leur petit groupe, s'asseyant sur les genoux d'Itachi qu'elle embrasa à la commissure des lèvres. Sasuke ne pouvait nier sa beauté atypique avec ses cheveux rose pâle, sa peau blanche d'où ses yeux émeraude rassortissaient. Il ne savait pas si c'était un piercing ou de la décoration pour la fête mais elle portait un petit diamant au milieu de son front. Elle était habillée d'une belle robe rouge et d'un bandeau de la même couleur dans les cheveux. Sakura avait de la classe, bizarrement, c'était elle qui faisait tâche dans le club des chattes, chattes qui la jalousaient du regard.

\- Comment vas-tu Sasuke ?

\- Je vais bien, répondit-il aussitôt.

\- Ça se voit, sourit-elle. Est-ce trop indiscret si je demande qui en est la cause ?

Sasuke masqua sa surprise. Est-ce que c'était marqué sur son visage, comme le jour où il avait perdu son pucelage ? Où simplement l'instinct féminin ? Il détourna le regard sous ceux des autres qui l'observaient, attendant sa réponse et celui nerveux de Naruto.

\- Personne en particulier. En même temps ce n'est pas en étant enfermé ici que je vais rencontrer un homme et puis…

Il revint sur les membres du groupe autour de lui, s'arrêta quelques secondes sur Naruto avant de regarder Sakura.

\- Je doute qu'un des bikers se portent volontaire.

Sous le regard inquisiteur d'Itachi, un seul osa faire de la provocation, Kiba :

\- Moi, je me porte volontaire, si tu es vraiment chaud, mouillé et serré.

\- Le premier qui s'approche du cul à mon frère, je lui enfonce mon glock dans le cul pour le trouer un peu plus, gronda Itachi.

Sasuke allait riposter car son ainé venait de réagir exactement comme avec sa sortie avec Neji mais Sakura le devança :

\- Et pourquoi il ne pourrait pas être avec l'un de vous ?

Sasuke s'attendait à beaucoup de réponse mais pas à celle-ci :

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on lui brise le cœur.

Évidemment il savait que ce n'était pas tout. Itachi le confirma juste après, expliquant qu'il ne voulait pas cette vie pour lui, de toute façon Sasuke ne la voulait pas non plus. Sans oublier qu'une des règles principales du club, même si elles dataient des anciens étaient de ne pas toucher aux membres de la famille.

\- Rassure toi Pres', tout le monde aime la chatte ici donc son petit cul n'intéresse personne. À part peut-être ton Sergent d'Arme, lui faudrait le surveiller, il est un peu trop derrière celui de princesse sans parler de Monsieur la chatte, conclut Kiba en parlant d'Haku.

Naruto le fusilla du regard tandis que Sasuke se leva pour partir, non sans avoir rembarrer le biker :

\- Chacun son truc. Lui aime lécher le cul d'une chatte plutôt que celui d'un chien.

Akamaru grogna à cette réflexion et Sasuke disparu sans se justifier.

XxX

Naruto se leva à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? se moqua Kiba sachant aussi bien que les autres que le Sergent d'Arme allait rejoindre Sasuke.

\- Ta gueule mon frère, tu viens de lui balancer à la figure qu'il n'était même pas à la hauteur d'une chatte pour nous intéresser.

Naruto s'était arrêté net devant son frère pour lui dire ses mots. Kiba le regarda bizarrement avant de jongler avec Itachi.

\- Pardon ? demanda Kiba interdit. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Et à ton avis comment l'a-t-il pris ?

Sans attendre une réponse qu'il ne voulait pas, Naruto partit tandis que l'ancien maître-chien se faisait remonter les bretelles par les autres membres qui était du même avis que le Sergent d'Arme. Qu'importe ce que Sasuke pouvait montrer, il n'en restait pas moins plus fragile qu'eux et plus susceptible également. Naruto ne voulait pas que sa princesse se fasse de fausses idées.

Il accéléra le pas pour pousser la porte avant qu'elle se referme sur lui. Naruto était sur les talons de Sasuke qui s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce en l'entendant rentrer.

\- Ferme derrière toi, lança Sasuke alors qu'il le faisait déjà.

Ils restèrent ainsi, plusieurs minutes dans un silence confortable, se regardant comme ils ne pouvaient pas le faire devant les autres.

\- Elles ne t'arrivent même pas à la cheville Blanche-neige. Tu es plus désirable et plus baisable que n'importe quelles chattes du club. Et je ne te parle même pas de ton cul.

Sasuke fit un pas en avant, le provoquant de parler de son cul :

\- Tu veux mon cul ? le baiser ? avec tes doigts, avec ta langue ou avec ta queue ?

Il fit un autre pas dans sa direction. Naruto grogna, son érection s'éveillant aux mots directs de sa princesse.

\- Les trois Blanche-Neige, je veux le baiser avec les trois.

Vif comme un serpent, Sasuke fondit sur lui, le bloquant contre la porte et glissa une main dans son pantalon pour attraper son membre dur. Il le serra.

\- Tu es sûr mon prince ? Parce qu'il y a eu pas mal d'occasion de goûter à mon cul et il est toujours vierge de ta queue, souffla Sasuke contre ses lèvres en entamant un brusque va-et-vient.

Naruto leva la main pour caresser de son pouce la lèvre inférieure de sa princesse.

Depuis le lendemain de Noel, elle était percée et abordait un anneau. Voir Sasuke se transformer, physiquement et mentalement, le rendait fou, fou de désir. Chaque jour était une excitation nouvelle à sa vue. Il ne savait pas quel Sasuke il préférait celui de l'hiver dernier, fragile et discret, ou celui de maintenant, libre, entreprenant et exigeant.

Sasuke frissonna quand son pouce passa sur le piercing, ce n'était pas encore cicatrisé. Sa princesse lui arracha un halètement quand sa poigne se resserra autour de son gland et le pompa sans interruption. Il voulait le faire céder mais avant Naruto avait une question :

\- Qui est le vrai Sasuke ? demanda-t-il avant de reprendre aussitôt devait l'air perdu de sa princesse, celui-là ou celui que j'ai rencontré la première fois ?

Sasuke continua de le branler, réfléchissant à la question. La vérité, c'était qu'il commençait à redevenir celui qu'il était avant.

Il approcha ses lèvres à un souffle des siennes pour répondre :

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi vrai qu'avec toi.

Il ne répondait pas vraiment à la question mais qu'importe les mots de sa princesse fut comme un mot de passe pour aller à l'étape supérieure.

Naruto glissa sa main, des lèvres à l'arrière de la tête de Sasuke où il agrippa sans ménagement les cheveux corbeau. Sans prévenir, il ramena la tête de sa princesse contre la sienne, écrasant leurs lèvres. Il ne quémanda pas l'accès de sa bouche, il l'envahit et la proclama comme sienne en enfonçant sa langue. De son autre main, il la glissa entre leur corps et vint, à l'image de Sasuke, prendre le sexe de ce dernier pour le branler en rythme. Sa princesse gémit sans retenu dans sa bouche, il avala l'expression de son désir, tandis que celui de son corps venait à la rencontre du sien. Sasuke bougeait des hanches pour plus de friction et Naruto répondait à grand coups de reins.

Ils allaient venir, ils n'attendaient que ça.

Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Cette même porte où ils étaient en train de se donner du plaisir.

Naruto ne laissa pas Sasuke avoir peur et il refoula la sienne d'être pris en flagrant délit. Il allait les faire jouir. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter si proche de la fin.

\- Mon frère, princesse, c'est moi, lança Kiba de l'autre côté de la porte suivit d'un couinement d'Akamaru.

Naruto jura entre ses dents, Kiba n'allait pas partir sans avoir essayer de parler à Sasuke, surement pour s'excuser et s'il le laissait faire, ils pouvaient dire adieu à leur jouissance. Le Sergent d'Arme relâcha la bouche de Sasuke qui vint nicher son visage dans son cou, mordant sa clavicule pour masquer ses bruits. Naruto décala son oreille pour éviter de lui faire mal quand il gueula :

\- Dégage putain.

\- Laisse-moi lui parler crétin. Tu n'as pas le monopole de la princesse. En plus le Prés' veut qu'on monte sur le ring …

Naruto jura entre ses dents quand il sentit la poignée s'enfoncer dans son dos et être poussée. Ce con allait les griller juste parce qu'il n'avait pas les couilles d'affronter la colère d'Itachi.

\- Il ne partira jamais, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui que pour Sasuke.

Sasuke reprit son souffle, tant bien que mal avant de s'exprimer derrière la porte pour le biker :

\- Est-ce qu'on peut en parler plus tard Kiba… Je ne me sens pas très bien… J'ai dû manger un truc pas frais…

L'excuse parfaite des fêtes.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu veux que je t'apporte un cachet ?

\- Sûr… Je vais dormir ça ira mieux après. Naruto va s'occuper un peu de moi.

Kiba grogna qu'il n'y en avait toujours que pour Naruto, ça leur donna le sourire. Ils se branlaient encore, au même rythme soutenu.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas princesse, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ?

Même si Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait à cet instant, son esprit trop concentré dans son membre qui recevait une attention particulière, Sasuke répondit :

\- Non, je ne t'en veux p

Naruto ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'il reprit ses lèvres pour les user. Son piercing allait lui faire un mal de chien demain, il en était sûr.

Les pas de Kiba et d'Akamaru disparurent dans le couloir et le Sergent d'Arme termina Sasuke en deux va-et-vient.

\- On dirait que cela t'a excité Blanche-Neige, d'être sur le point de te faire prendre. Tu es tout collant, remarqua-t-il en sortant sa main du jean pour la mettre entre eux.

\- Oh oui, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis excité de savoir que tu vas me prendre, dit Sasuke en jouant sur les mots.

Malheureusement pour eux, ça excita beaucoup trop Naruto qui jouit à son tour sous le sourire satisfait et supérieur de Sasuke qui le perdit bien vite quand le Sergent d'Arme reprit ses lèvres pour lui effacer.

**_Quelques jours plus tard …_**

Sasuke avait cherché Naruto, discrètement, toute la matinée. Pas assez apparemment car, quand il passa pour la dixième fois devant le bureau de Kakashi, ce dernier lança distraitement :

\- Tu ne le trouveras pas aujourd'hui.

Il s'arrêta dans le couloir avant de revenir devant la porte, lui demandant plus d'explication qu'il n'obtint pas alors il partit trouver son frère dans sa chambre. C'était l'une de ses journées au club où il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, juste à se reposer et passer un moment tranquille au salon autour d'une bonne bière et d'une table de billard.

Il salua Itachi puis se renseigna sur le Sergent d'Arme. Son ainé ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme si c'était un secret mais il le rassura sur une possible virée dangereuse.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de son père. Il passe la journée au cimetière.

\- L'anniversaire de la mort ?

Itachi hocha négativement de la tête, reposant son livre qu'il lisait. Il l'invita à venir plus près de lui après avoir fermé la porte. Sasuke se glissa sur le lit comme il le faisait quand il était petit, attendant d'en apprendre plus sur le Sergent d'Arme.

\- Ses parents sont morts le jour de son anniversaire.

Sasuke ne le savait pas mais il comprenait pourquoi Naruto était d'une humeur massacrante ce jour-là et pas seulement à cause de sa moto qui avait disparue. Itachi lui expliqua que les premières années, il ne fêtait pas son anniversaire, disparaissant sans rien dire. Quand son ainé découvrit le pourquoi du comment, il avait décidé de changer ceci. Il ne voulait pas que le jour de sa naissance, un jour de vie à fêter soit morbide. Alors depuis ce moment-là, Naruto fêtait son anniversaire avec ses frères au club et allait voir ses parents le jour de leur anniversaire, le 10 juillet pour sa mère et le 25 janvier pour son père.

\- Il y est allé en juillet ? demanda Sasuke, ayant l'impression d'avoir vu Naruto tous les jours depuis sa sortie le jour de l'anniversaire d'Itachi.

\- Non, ce jour-là tu es sorti de ta chambre, il a préféré être avec toi. Tu ne sortais pas beaucoup alors il ne voulait pas passer à côté.

Sasuke reçu un coup au cœur. Le Sergent d'Arme pensait vraiment qu'il avait eu besoin de lui quelques mois auparavant et il ne pouvait le contredire. Aujourd'hui, il allait mieux. Voilà pourquoi Naruto n'avait, surement, pas hésité à le laisser aujourd'hui.

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux, Itachi reprenant son livre, tout en jetant des regards discrets à Sasuke. Ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées concernant le Sergent d'Arme, revint dans la réalité en étant partagé. Il était partagé entre rester avec son frère la journée car il en avait envie et retourner dans sa chambre pour dessiner un portrait à Naruto. Finalement il décida de faire les deux, en demandant à son frère :

\- Ça te dérange si j'apporte mon cahier à dessin ici.

Itachi ne s'y opposa pas, proposant même de se faire la trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux quand il revint avec son matériel.

\- Comme avant.

\- Oui comme avant, sourit Itachi qui mit en marche le film.

Sasuke s'enfonça dans les oreillers et se laissa inspirer par ce moment qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Il le ramenait à une époque où ils étaient une famille unie et aimante, leurs parents toujours en vie. Avant que tout implose.

XxX

Naruto rentra tard dans la soirée. Un tapis de pureté avait recouvert la tombe familiale où reposait ses parents. Il n'avait pas supporté de rester sous la beauté blanche éphémères, ne méritant pas d'être lavé de ses péchés alors qu'il allait en commettre bien d'autres.

Le Sergent d'Arme croisa Shikamaru dehors. Il ne s'attarda pas, le saluant d'un hochement de tête.

Aujourd'hui, il avait le droit de ne pas sourire, de ne parler à personne et d'être asociale, ses frères le savaient et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Chacun avait son ou ses jours. Deux sur trois cent soixante-cinq jours, Naruto les méritait.

Dans le salon, Gai et Lee s'étaient endormis sur le canapé devant la télévision. Il s'engagea dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre, passant devant celle de Kiba où Akamaru leva la tête pour le regarder. Il s'arrêta au niveau de celle de Sasuke, juste en face de la sienne. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de pousser la porte. Il voulait voir sa princesse. Naruto s'était faufilé dans sa chambre avant de partir pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée, sachant pertinemment qu'il reviendrait trop tard et il avait envie de lui dire bonne nuit sauf qu'il ne trouva personne.

Fronçant des sourcils, il décida de rejoindre son Président pour savoir où se trouvait Sasuke. Il passa devant la chambre de Kakashi qui pianotait sur son ordinateur.

\- C'était trop calme aujourd'hui, entendit-il faiblement.

Naruto ne répondit rien mais les mots du VP lui rappelait pourquoi il revenait toujours auprès de ses frères, pourquoi il se levait chacun matin et pourquoi il roulait avec eux. Il comptait pour eux. Ils étaient sa famille.

Le Sergent d'Arme frappa doucement à la porte de son meilleur ami et rentra sans demander la permission. Il trouva les deux frères sur le lit, Itachi en train de lire un livre, la télévision éteinte et Sasuke en train de dormir, des feuilles à dessin éparpillées de partout sur le lit et par terre. Cette vision lui décocha un sourire.

\- Bien la journée ? chuchota-t-il.

Itachi hocha positivement de la tête.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit son meilleur ami.

Naruto se contenta de hausser les épaules, ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Il s'avança dans la pièce, s'arrêtant quand il marcha sur un dessin froissé. Il se pencha pour regarder plus près quand il crut voir le visage de sa mère. Ce qui était le cas. Comme le petit poucet, il se rapprocha de sa princesse grâce à ses multiples dessins, tous dans des états lamentables et inachevés.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas mais je lui ai dit de regarder dans ta table de chevet quand il m'a demandé à quoi ressemblait Minato et Kushina. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour toi aujourd'hui.

Le Sergent d'Arme ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Sasuke avait dû découvrir son premier dessin rangé précieusement avec la photo de ses parents et l'écusson de prospect qu'Itachi lui avait tendu à sa sortie de prison. Il mettait dans sa table de chevet ce qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Naruto termina de rassembler tous les dessins jusqu'à celui entre les mains de sa princesse qu'il récupéra délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller.

Le dessin était magnifique. Il représentait ses parents en esprit, de chaque côté, le prenant dans ses bras alors qu'il abordait fièrement ses couleurs du MC, la tête haute, une trace de larme aux coins d'un œil.

\- Il voulait qu'il soit parfait. Tu lui as manqué, avoua Itachi.

Naruto ravala la boule dans la gorge à la vue du dessin achevé mais tous les autres méritaient une attention. Sasuke s'était donné beaucoup de mal. Il reporta son attention sur sa princesse qui dormait, encore habillé, la bouche entrouverte. Naruto décala une mèche brune qui retombait sur la moitié de son visage.

\- Il m'a manqué aussi… murmura-t-il.

Sans demander l'avis d'Itachi qui protesta :

\- Il a le sommeil léger, tu vas le réveiller.

Naruto glissa ses mains sous sa princesse pour le soulever contre lui. Sasuke s'accrocha à son blouson et se blottit contre son torse.

\- Dors Prés', je vais coucher Blanche-Neige.

Le Sergent d'Arme ramena Sasuke dans sa chambre. Il le déshabilla avant de le glisser dans les draps chauds. C'était purement égoïste si Naruto l'avait retiré à son ainé. Il voulait sa princesse contre lui mais par-dessus, il voulait l'embrasser. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il s'assit sur le lit et se pencha sur ses lèvres, les touchant chastement avec les siennes.

\- Mon prince ? souffla Sasuke contre ses lèvres, à moitié endormi.

\- Oui, je suis rentré Blanche-Neige. Rendors-toi, je veille sur toi.

\- Bon retour à la maison.

Naruto ne répondit rien mais les mots de Sasuke le touchèrent en plein cœur. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin aujourd'hui. De sentir qu'il revenait chez lui, auprès de personnes qui attendaient son retour.

**Février**

Itachi, Naruto, Shikamaru et Kiba travaillaient sur leur moto quand Sasuke les rejoignit.

Le Road Captain s'arrêta pour fumer une cigarette.

\- Tu as fini de dessiner pour aujourd'hui Blanche-Neige ? demanda Naruto

\- Juste une pause. Est-ce que je peux aider ? proposa Sasuke en s'approchant de son frère.

Étonné, Itachi se redressa, récupérant un chiffon pour s'essuyer les mains.

\- Tu veux faire de la mécanique avec nous ?

\- Pourquoi pas, je me disais qu'on pouvait travailler sur ta moto comme avant, ensemble.

Shikamaru proposa d'aller chercher des bières, Naruto décida d'aller avec lui et frappa sur l'épaule pour entraîner Kiba avec eux. Itachi les remercia du regard de leur laisser un moment rien qu'entre frères.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai appris ?

\- Évidemment, lui sourit Sasuke en retirant son perfecto pour le poser sur le côté, remontant les manches de son pull.

Itachi et Sasuke bricolèrent toute l'après-midi, le cœur léger, heureux d'être ensemble. Plus les jours passaient, plus ils retrouvaient ce qu'ils avaient perdus, pour le plus grand bonheur de chacun.

XxX

Deux hommes se présentèrent devant le garage en fin d'après-midi. Itachi appela Gai et Kakashi qui avaient, plus tôt dans la journée, terminé de travailler sur une voiture.

Sasuke sortit la tête de la moto de son frère, il se dirigea près d'eux pour récupérer un chiffon qui trainait et s'essuyer. Il les salua poliment, prenant le temps de les observer tandis que le VP leur parlait des réparations.

L'un était imposant, plus grand et plus musclé que les bikers. Il était roux et ses yeux ambre adoucissaient le côté physique imposant. Il était simplement habillé et ne parlait pas. L'autre était plus mince et plus petit, il semblait malade avec des cernes sous ses yeux vert et ses cheveux étaient ternes. Il remarqua une alliance à sa main gauche, chose qu'il n'avait pas vu à celle du roux. Après les avoir observés un par un, il les regarda ensemble. Les deux hommes n'étaient peut-être pas ensemble mais Sasuke, ne pouvait pas ignorer que celui non-engagé couvrait un regard tendre et protecteur sur l'autre, peut-être même amoureux. Le deuxième se reposait sur l'autre, physiquement et surement mentalement.

\- Je vais payer, tu m'attends là ? demanda l'homme marié en posant une main sur le torse de son ami.

Le roux hocha de la tête et le suivit du regard pendant un long moment, le surveillant quand il rentra dans le bureau avec Shino qui lui donnait sa facture. Il dût sentir son regard sur lui car il dévia ses yeux ambre sur lui. Sasuke le laissa l'examiner. Il ne croyait pas spécialement au « radar gay » mais il ne doutait pas que l'homme en face l'était.

\- Est-ce que vous faites les enterrements de vie de garçon ?

Sasuke resta un instant surpris par la question qui sortait de nulle part puis l'homme reprit :

\- Au club en face, il est à vous, je suppose ?

\- À mon frère, précisa Sasuke. Ça doit pouvoir se faire.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Itachi, encore sur la moto, Kiba également sur la sienne et Naruto qui buvait une bière tout en les regardant, peu discrètement.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Juugo.

Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de se présenter qu'Itachi le fit pour lui en prononçant son prénom, lui demandant s'il y avait un problème.

\- Aucun, répondit-il tandis que son ainé se rapprochait de lui.

L'homme marié revint et leur signala qu'ils pouvaient partir, sans pouvoir se contrôler, il lui dit :

\- Bonne chance.

Le roux s'arrêta dans son élan, tourna le visage dans sa direction et Sasuke baissa les onyx sur sa main dépourvu de bague. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre la situation entre les deux hommes, juste un bon observateur et déducteur.

\- À plus tard Sasuke.

Le garage resta silencieux, jusqu'à que les clients repartirent avec leur voiture. Ils disparurent et aussitôt Kiba demanda de lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. Sasuke lui expliqua vaguement ce qu'il pensait et tandis que le biker était septique, il acheva son explication :

\- Être amoureux d'un homme que tu ne peux pas avoir, il n'y a rien de pire.

Sasuke était sûr qu'il n'allait pas tarder à en comprendre parfaitement le sens.

**_Saint valentin…_**

Sasuke avait l'impression de tenir la chandelle et pourtant Itachi et Sakura ne se tenaient pas la main, ils n'étaient même pas à côté mais les regards remplis de désirs et d'amour ne pouvaient pas tromper.

Le couple avait insisté pour passer la journée avec lui, Sakura ne le lâchait pas. Contrairement à quand elle se trouvait au sein du club, où elle restait assez discrète bien qu'il comprît qu'elle restait surtout à sa place. Ce n'était pas le cas à l'extérieur. Elle ne retenait aucun de ses gestes, mots ou actions et Itachi ne disait rien. Il la laissait faire, ça ne lui posait aucun problème.

Sasuke comprit à quel point le couple avait trouvé un équilibre parfait entre eux, entre leur monde. Chacun s'adaptait sans que ce soit une contrainte. Est-ce que c'était par amour ou simplement parce que cette façon de vivre leur convenait, il ne se savait pas mais tant que ça leur allait, c'était l'essentiel.

C'est ce que Sasuke voulait.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche.

**De : Prince Floriant**

**Tu as mangé ta pomme d'amour ?**

Sasuke sourit, il était en train de la finir. Naruto lui avait glissé un billet dans la poche avant qu'il parte avec son ainé. Il avait ordre de s'acheter une pomme d'amour et de la manger en pensant à lui.

**A : Prince Floriant**

**Fini. J'en ai partout, je suis en train de me lécher les doigts, les sucer et mmh c'est vraiment trop bon. Dommage que tu ne sois pas mal pour la goûter **

C'était petit mais Naruto, à part les préliminaires fin janvier, il n'avait plus eu de rapprochement avec le Sergent d'Arme depuis la nouvelle année et il en avait vraiment envie. Il se sentait prêt à aller jusqu'au bout avec son prince.

**De : Prince Floriant**

**Pas besoin, je t'ai déjà goûté et tu es meilleur au naturel.**

Finalement, Sasuke se fit prendre à son propre jeu, il se mit à rougir comme une midinette, ce que Sakura remarqua instantanément. Elle le taquina pour savoir qui l'avait mis dans cet état mais rapidement il se reprit et dit de façon détachée :

\- C'est juste Naruto.

\- Vous vous aimez bien avec Naruto, fit-elle remarquer.

Itachi se racla la gorge attirant l'attention. Il fit remarquer à Sakura un magasin de sous-vêtement qu'elle aimait bien apparemment et elle se détacha d'eux pour s'y rendre, les invitant à la rejoindre rapidement.

Les frères s'arrêtèrent devant la devanture. Itachi regarda à l'intérieur pour poser un doux regard sur la médecin mais resta avec Sasuke.

\- Tu peux y aller, je vais vous attendre.

De toute façon, il ne se voyait pas rentrer dans un magasin où il verrait sa belle-sœur choisir de la lingerie qui servirait avec son frère ce soir. Il voulait éviter de les imaginer.

\- Je vais attendre avec toi, je préfère avoir la surprise.

Son portable vibra à nouveau mais avant qu'il puisse lire son message, Itachi lança la conversation :

\- Naruto est vraiment quelqu'un d'attentionné.

Sasuke leva les yeux pour regarder son ainé qui le regardait trop sérieusement, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette discussion.

\- Il est comme ça avec tout le monde.

\- Ne tourne pas autour du pot Itachi, le coupa-t-il sèchement.

Itachi dévia le regard sur les amoureux qui les entouraient dans la rue avant de revenir à lui.

\- Tu as déjà assez souffert et tu viens à peine de t'en remettre, je ne veux pas que tu souffres de nouveau.

\- Tu penses que Naruto va me faire souffrir ? Pourquoi me ferait-il souffrir ?

Sasuke était un peu tendu et sur la défensive. Est-ce que son ainé savait ce qu'il se passait entre eux ? ça l'étonnait car Naruto aurait déjà subi les foudres de son grand-frère et sûrement en tant que Président.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il le ferait intentionnellement mais si tu t'accroches trop à lui, ça risque d'arriver.

Le cœur de Sasuke se compressa à ses mots mais ce fut pire aux suivants :

\- Ne tombe pas amoureux de l'un d'entre nous. Surtout pas de Naruto. Tu ne seras jamais que le petit-frère de son meilleur ami, le Président de son club.

* * *

**_Petite information de l'auteure :_**

_Pour ceux qui se sont posé la question. Le prince charmant est un type de personnage mais le prince de BL s'appelle Floriant. Vous pouvez facilement trouver tous les prénoms des princes sur Internet._

**_Petite réponse à Guest1 :_**_Les réactions d'Itachi, nous les verront plus dans l'extra mais on y a des moments où les lecteurs/ices vont se demander si c'est de l'instinct ou s'il sait vraiment. Mets un pseudo pour que je puisse te reconnaitre de l'autre guest_

**_Petite réponse à Guest2_**_: J'aime ton enthousiasme ! n'hésite pas à mettre un pseudo que je puisse t'identifier._

**_Petite réponse à Gues3_**_: hello, il ne faut pas oublier que l'histoire se déroule sur plus de deux ans. A ce chp, ça fait un an presque qu'il a subi l'agression. Tout le monde réagit différemment, lui la voici ^^ conseil : lis mes sasunarusasu, ça t'aidera peut-être à aimer les sasunaru __?_

**_Petite réponse à Guest4 :_**_Pense bien à mettre un pseudo que je puisse repérer tout le monde. Oui si les deux étaient ensembles sans péripéties ça ne ferait pas l'histoire et tkt entre les frères ça va aller de mieux en mieux._

**_Petite réponse à Guest5_**_: Oui, il s'apprécie bcp et ça va rester ainsi ^^  
_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_Oui ça va continuer d'évoluer ^^ et malheureusement c'est vrai que Kabuto, à cause de son identité, il a déjà un pied dans la tombe xD_

**_Petite réponse à Coco :_**_Voilà encore de grande avancée, et ce n'est pas fini ! pour hinata, il n'a pas eut besoin d'aide, elle l'a fait d'elle-même._

**_Petite réponse à Ginger :_**_Oui c'est vrai que la psychologie des gens c'est ça, plus on interdit plus on a envie ^^' Sasuke, dit une chose mais il montre le contraire, Itachi lui est très important._

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna :_**_et bien je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse associé certains à une méchante reine et un chasseur mais il y aura des personnes externes qui vont apparaître et mettre un peu de bazar_

**_Petite réponse à Izumika :_**_Oui le passage de son anniversaire j'ai aimé l'écrire ^^ et le moment entre les frères ressort bcp, il y en aura d'autres =)_

**_Petite réponse à Lola :_**_c'est vrai que j'allais écrire MARIAGE ARRANGE mais c'était à plusieurs chp donc je l'ai retiré car celle-ci sera la dernière mais il y a quand même MON DEUXIÈME PAPA en OS qui sera écrit et posté. Tkt pas pour cette histoire, elle est terminée, il n'y a juste à poster. Et si j'ai réussi a te faire aimé un autre genre, je suis très fière __?_

**_Petite réponse à Monce :_**_tant mieux ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Aloisxx :_**_Oui ça va finir par le faire =)_

**_Petite réponse à Alix :_**_merci, c'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je fais ce style de personne surtout en histoire de plusieurs chp_

**_Petite réponse à Nani2201 :_**_les mails écrits sur ffnet ne fonctionne pas, je te conseille de m'envoyer un mail sur ma boite ( l'adresse est sur mon profil ) mais je préfère te prévenir, je ne changerai pas d'avis, je vais arrêter de poster sur le site et sur aucun autre site. Pour le p52 je te laisse aller regarder dans ma boite à idée et si tu n'as tjrs pas compris, je te répondrai par mail._

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_Et bien voilà, il y a eu un plan à trois mais peut-être pas avec toutes les personnes que tu voulais. Oui il y aura dans l'extra d'Itachi des passages avec les moments de l'histoire à presque chaque mois. Comme tu peux le voir, oui il y a eu un gros saut entre Sasuke et Naruto. La réaction d'Itachi, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite =)_

**_Petite réponse à May16 : _**_Franchement je suis dégoutée parce que je suis vachement fidèle à l'auteure, j'achète tous ses livres et quand je lui demande ( parce qu'on peut lui parler directement par la newletter ) elle ne me répond pas mais elle a déjà rép à d'autres mails donc je ne trouve pas ça cool =s Mais oui je veux bien un mail et je ferais pareil si je trouve dans son prochain livre qui sort ! Bon si on passe au précédent chp, oui c'est vrai que sur le coup ça peut paraitre bizarre avec Neji mais il veut essayer. Comme tu vois, il va quand même retourner vers Naruto.__  
_


	8. Chp6 Printemps

**XxX**

* * *

**MC 9****ème**** Démon  
**( Kyûbi )

**Itachi **( Président )  
**Hiruzen** ( Ancien-Président ) _Décédé_  
**Kakashi** ( Vice-Président )**  
Naruto **( Sergent d'Arme )  
**Jiraya** ( Ancien Sergent d'Arme ) _Décédé_  
**Gai **( Cuisinier )  
**Shino** ( Trésorier )  
**Iruka** ( 2ème Trésorier ) _Décédé_**  
Shikamaru **( Road Captain )  
**Asuma **( Ancien Road Captain ) _Décédé_  
**Kiba** ( membre )**  
Lee et Kabuto **( Prospects )  
**Zaku et Dosu** ( Suiveurs ) _Décédés_

* * *

**Mars**

Sasuke marchait dans la rue aux côtés d'Hinata et de Naruto. Les autres s'étalaient devant et derrière eux, chattes et bikers. Ils avaient tous décidés de profiter d'un jour off pour se rendre à la fête foraine de la ville d'à-côté. Evidemment tout le monde n'était pas là, Kakashi, Gai ainsi que Kabuto étaient restés surveiller le garage et les deux plus anciennes chattes, Tsunade et Shizune avaient préféré rester surveiller le Pussy. Sakura était aux côtés de son ainé mais devait bientôt prendre sa garde. Il y avait également Kurenai enceinte, la régulière de leur défunt frère. Elle marchait, épaule collée à celle de Shikamaru qui la couvait d'un regard protecteur. Lee était resté au parking pour surveiller les véhicules.

Ils faisaient un peu tâche autour des habitants qui les regardaient avec curiosité pour certains, peur pour d'autres et admiration pour une minorité. Ils avançaient la tête haute, abordant fièrement leur couleur, ce qu'ils étaient tout simplement.

Sasuke au milieu, les regardait. Il ne savait pas vraiment où était sa place. Il était encore partagé, bien qu'il se sente protégé avec le club mais il enviait les autres d'une certaine façon, surtout leur normalité de la vie. Pourtant, il se souvenait parfaitement avoir été un jour « les autres » désirant la protection des cuirs.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un stand de tir quand les filles craquèrent sur les peluches en présentation. Tenten et Anko, des chattes branchées SM n'eurent besoin de personne pour gagner une peluche, un serpent pour Anko et une tortue pour Tenten qu'elles s'échangèrent. D'après ce que savait Sasuke, elles sortaient ensembles. À son grand étonnement Shikamaru joua, gagnant une hirondelle qu'il offrit à Kurenai comme cadeau pour le futur bébé.

\- Tu en veux une ? demanda Itachi à Sakura qui était dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi pas, sourit-elle.

Tout le monde se moqua du Président quand il gagna un escargot en loupant un tour à cause de Sakura qui lui chuchotait des obscénités à l'oreille pour le déconcentrer. Kiba se proposa de gagner un petit chien à Hinata qui rougit à l'initiative. Initiative qui faisait davantage plaisir au maître-chien qu'à la Pussy mais Sasuke comprit qu'entre les deux, c'était un début d'histoire.

\- Vous voulez que je joue pour vous les princesses ?

Sasuke et Haku reportèrent leur attention sur Naruto à sa question puis ils se regardèrent. Sasuke pouvait deviner qu'Haku voulait une peluche et même si ça le contrariait, il passa son tour :

\- Honneur à la chatte.

Le Pussy le remercia du regard et réclama un lapin. Sasuke vit son prince gagner un cadeau à un autre que lui, une moue contrariée sur le visage. C'était juste de la jalousie.

La journée se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant, ils restèrent en groupe jusqu'au moment de partir où tout le monde se dispersa pour faire un dernier manège, celui qu'ils préféraient.

Sakura partit et Shikamaru ramena Kurenai. Itachi accompagna Anko et Tenten dans la maison de la terreur. Kiba et Hinata firent la boule, quant à Haku, il disparut s'acheter une barbapapa. Naruto et Sasuke se portèrent volontaire pour garder les peluches. Ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous aux véhicules sur le parking.

Callés contre la voiture, Sasuke souffla de l'air chaud sur ses mains.

Mars était encore frais et il ne pensait pas avoir aussi froid. Le soleil qui tombait n'aidait pas. Naruto envoya Lee faire un tour à la fête foraine même si ce n'était que le temps de faire un manège

\- Tu veux rentrer à l'intérieur ? proposa Naruto en signant le siège à l'avant de la camionnette.

Il hocha négativement de la tête. Sasuke préférait s'émerveiller encore des lumières et des cris joyeux de la fête foraine. Naruto bougea à côté de lui avant de se poster devant lui, son blouson ouvert par cette fraicheur.

\- Viens, lui intima-t-il en écartant les pans de sa veste.

Le sourire aux lèvres en saisissant l'invitation, Sasuke glissa ses mains autour de Naruto, à l'intérieur de son blouson que le Sergent d'Arme rabattit sur lui. Il nicha son visage contre son torse, respirant son odeur corporelle.

Sasuke était bien ainsi. S'il pouvait, il y resterait éternellement.

_« Ne tombe pas amoureux de l'un d'entre nous. Surtout pas de Naruto »_

L'avertissement de son frère lui revint en mémoire. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tomber amoureux du cœur qui battait plus vite contre son oreille ? De toute façon, il n'en était même pas à ce stade-là. Pour le moment, il était simplement bien dans ses bras. Il était heureux. Il se sentait désiré et désirait à son tour. Qu'y avait-il de mal à ça ? Aucun. Naruto ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal si ça s'arrêtait à ça. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis prêt. J'ai envie de toi.

Cette révélation, faite à voix haute, crispa Naruto et le cœur de Sasuke se mit à battre frénétiquement d'appréhension. Bien qu'il lui montrât, il ne l'avait jamais dit, et ça rendait la chose plus concrète, plus sérieuse. Il ne pouvait plus fuir. Le Sergent d'Arme non plus. Sasuke avait vraiment l'impression de s'être jeté dans le vide, il avait fait un pas monstre, sûrement le dernier. L'acte était uniquement le retour à la normalité.

\- C'est bien, dit Naruto mécaniquement.

Un mauvais pressentiment prit Sasuke au ventre. Il allait avoir « mais »

\- Mais je ne peux pas être cette personne.

_« Je ne veux pas que tu souffres de nouveau » _

Sasuke pourrait dire à son ainé que c'était trop tard.

\- Tu dois prendre tes distances avec moi Blanche-Neige.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sasuke releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les cobalts. Il lui demanda de répéter, il voulait que le Sergent d'Arme assume en face ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? Tout ça c'était pour t'amuser ? Une nouvelle expérience ? demanda-t-il à l'affilé sans laisser une chance au biker de répondre.

Naruto le serra à l'en étouffer et le fusilla du regard en même temps.

\- Tu n'es pas une expérience et encore moins un jouet Blanche-Neige. Je t'interdis de dire ça. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, même si je ne l'ai pas contrôlé, j'en avais envie. J'en ai toujours envie.

\- Alors pourquoi ? voulut-il savoir.

\- Parce que tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux pour ta première fois. Et pour toutes les autres, dit-il plus bas.

Sasuke lui rappela que ce n'était pas sa première fois, ce à quoi Naruto lui demanda de ne pas jouer sur les mots.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, pas quelqu'un pour toi. Je peux te faire du mal, beaucoup de mal et je n'hésiterai pas si c'est pour le club

Les autres arrivèrent et ils ne purent continuer la conversation aussi librement. Tandis que Kiba les taquina sur leur proximité, ils ne bougèrent pas, restant les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit Itachi.

Aucun des deux ne lui répondit. Les chattes ne pipèrent mot, attendant. Il fallait terminer cette conversation mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'en supporter les conséquences.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? parla enfin Sasuke.

Même sans savoir quel était le sujet, tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres du Sergent d'Arme. Ils pouvaient deviner que c'était sérieux.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je veux Blanche-Neige.

Sasuke ferma les yeux puis se détacha lentement de lui. Quand il les rouvrit, il tourna les talons et rentra dans la camionnette sans un regard pour le Sergent d'Arme. Itachi et les chattes montèrent à leur tour tandis que Kiba et Naruto enfourchèrent leur moto.

\- Tu veux en parler petit-frère ?

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, trancha Sasuke.

Il posa sa tête sur la vitre froide.

XxX

Shikamaru s'arrêta devant la porte de Kurenai qui l'ouvrit. Ils rentraient de la fête foraine. La future maman était fatiguée donc ils étaient rentrés plus tôt. Ils n'avaient pas fait de manège mais ça leur convenait. Ils avaient passé du temps avec les autres à marcher parmi la foule. C'était suffisant.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me raccompagner jusqu'ici.

Les mains dans les poches, le Road Captain attendit que la régulière d'Asuma continue car il pouvait deviner qu'elle n'avait pas terminé.

\- Je ne devrais même plus… Asuma n'étant plus là…

Elle détourna le regard sans finir sa phrase.

\- J'ai promis à Asuma de m'occuper de vous, lui rappela-t-il en regardant son ventre rebondi. Tu feras toujours partit du club, tu es de la famille. D'une façon, ou d'une autre…

Shikamaru le pensait sincèrement. La régulière du défunt Road Captain aurait éternellement leur place parmi eux.

Il avait rencontré Kurenai au club des chattes la première fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds. Elle trainait derrière le bar, ses cheveux brun ondulés retombant sur ses épaules, elle portait des lentilles de couleur rouge et son corps était magnifique moulé dans une robe bordeaux courte et décolleté. Elle adorait cette couleur sa préférée. Il lui en avait offert une autre pour sa grossesse, fluide et longue. Elle la mettait souvent.

Il se souvint de l'avoir pris pour une Pussy barmaid, réclamant une bière. Elle s'était penchée par-dessus le bar, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur sa belle poitrine, le sourire aux lèvres, lui disant de se servir lui-même puis elle lui avait tourné le dos, montrant son blouson de régulière. Puis elle était partie s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Asuma, buvant la bière de l'ancien Road Captain, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Depuis ce jour, il s'était pris d'une affection particulière pour Kurenai, la traitant mieux que n'importe qu'elle autre femme, régulière, chatte ou civil.

\- Shikamaru.

La voix de la future maman le ramena à l'instant présent. Elle avait prononcé son prénom d'un ton suppliant, une pointe d'avertissement à l'intérieur. Shikamaru était conscient du regard qu'il posait sur elle, un regard qu'il avait mis des années à dissimulé mais qu'il cachait de moins en moins. Il s'excusa à demi-mot tout en s'approchant pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle s'avança à son tour, tournant le visage pour offrir sa joue mais le Road Captain se pencha dans l'autre direction. Leurs lèvres rentrèrent soudainement en contact. La future maman ne le rejeta pas, au contraire. Elle ferma les yeux et s'accrocha d'une main à son blouson. Shikamaru se rapprocha mais le ventre l'empêcha d'aller bien loin et il posa sa main dessus. Protecteur.

\- Je crois que tu devrais partir… vraiment, murmura Kurenai en relâchant ses lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il en l'embrassant, sur sa joue cette fois.

Il tourna les talons mais il pouvait sentir le regard de la future maman dans son dos. Au détour du couloir, il attendit d'entendre la porte d'entrée se fermer, s'assurant que Kurenai rentre chez elle et s'enferme à double tour puis il disparut.

**Avril**

Sasuke déposa une trainée de sel entre les deux seins d'Hinata. Il se pencha dessus et lécha de bas en haut, faisait frissonner sa peau blanche. Il remonta jusqu'aux lèvres pulpeuses qui tenait un citron. Il croqua dans l'agrume avant de tendre la main vers un shoot de téquila sur le bar qu'il but d'une traite. Une holà accompagna son geste. La Pussy lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.

\- Tu es passé de mignon à sexy, lui dit-elle contre ses lèvres. J'aime ce Sasuke, contrairement à certains.

Elle dévia le regard sur le côté où le groupe restreint de son ainé se trouvait. Les bikers les observaient. Ce soir, c'était la fête au club des chattes. Il y avait un enterrement de vie de garçon. Comme chaque fois que ça s'annonçait chargé, en travail, pour les chattes, le MC était entièrement présent. Autant pour surveiller l'extérieur que l'intérieur, protégeant les filles.

\- Hey la princesse ! grogna Tsunade. Laissa ma fille libre, elle a dû travail ce soir.

Hinata s'excusa du regard avant de partir rejoindre les hommes qui avaient privatisé le club. La barmaid lui proposa un autre shoot mais il déclina. Excepté Hinata et Naruto, il ne s'amuserait pas à agir ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre, malheureusement, Hinata partait et Naruto n'était plus accessible.

Depuis un mois, Naruto et lui avaient des échanges cordiaux. Son surnom lui collait toujours à la peau et même si le Sergent d'Arme restait tactile, une barrière s'était érigée entre eux. Sasuke continuait d'agir de la même façon avec les autres, de toute façon, il n'avait aucune raison de changer à cause de son histoire avec Naruto. Quant à son ainé, ça se passait de mieux en mieux.

Sasuke se leva du tabouret pour se diriger aux toilettes du bar. Il avait un peu trop bu en découvrant les chattes et surtout Haku collé un peu trop près de Naruto. Une place qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se rafraichir puis se pencha sous le robinet pour boire. Quand il releva la tête, il découvrit Juugo dans le miroir. C'était pour son ami, dont Sasuke était persuadé qu'il était amoureux, que l'enterrement de vie de garçon avait lieu. Le roux vint se laver les mains à côté de lui.

\- Ton ami aime la soirée ? demanda Sasuke, par politesse.

\- Je suppose.

Sasuke prit du papier pour s'éponger le visage et tendit quelques feuilles à l'homme pour qu'il s'essuie.

\- Tu peux faire appel à Haku si tu t'ennuies.

\- Non merci et puis je doute qu'il veuille se séparer du blondinet.

Sasuke dévia le regard pour cacher sa moue réprobatrice et jeter les papiers dans la poubelle.

\- À moins que tu veuilles faire un plan à trois, entendit-il dans son dos.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Parce que ce que j'ai vu au bar, ce n'était pas…

Juugo laissa sa phrase en suspens tout en se calant contre le lavabo, Sasuke prit la même pose, les bras croisés.

\- J'aime les hommes.

Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hinata était uniquement dû à la présence de Naruto. Avec du recul, Sasuke n'aurait jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout, même si ça lui avait traversé l'esprit d'essayer avec la chatte.

Nouvelle hochement de tête.

\- Seulement je ne pense pas qu'avec Haku on s'entendrait sur ce niveau, on serait trop semblable, avoua-t-il, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle place il avait dans un lit avec son amant.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Ils s'examinèrent une minute ou deux. Juugo était très beau, encore plus que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu au garage. Ce soir, le roux était entièrement habillé en noir, un t-shirt et un pantalon moulant avec des rangers ouverts. Tellement simple mais sexy. Sasuke aimait qu'il soit grand et musclé.

\- Ça te dit d'aller ailleurs, qu'ici ?

Sasuke acquiesça et il suivit Juugo hors des toilettes. Si ce n'était pas avec Naruto qu'il coucherait alors ça serait avec lui.

Ils se faufilèrent entre les chattes, les amis de Juugo et les bikers. La pièce était plongée dans le noir pour le show d'Anko sur scène. L'homme s'arrêta en plein milieu désorienté alors Sasuke posa une main entre ses omoplates avant de glisser au creux de ses reins pour dévier sur le côté et trouver sa main. Il le tira dans la bonne direction, l'entrainant avec lui jusqu'à la porte arrière du club.

Sasuke jura entre ses dents quand il tomba nez à nez avec son ainé et les autres. Il se détendit néanmoins quand il remarqua que Naruto n'y était pas. Un silence, gênant cette fois, traversa entre tous. Ils regardaient tous sa main jointe à celle de Juugo. Sasuke ne comptait pas se démonter mais à sa grande surprise, c'est son futur amant qui prit les devants, aucunement impressionné par le club.

\- On cherchait un endroit calme, si possible.

Itachi examina Juugo et Sasuke le défia du regard de l'empêcher d'avoir enfin une vie sexuelle.

\- Vous pouvez aller au garage…

Content, Sasuke entraîna de nouveau Juugo mais son ainé rajouta :

\- Pas trop loin.

Sous-entendu, à portée de vue. Sasuke allait se rebeller quand Juugo eu un geste tendre en l'embrassant sur la tempe pour calmer son ardeur et remercia Itachi.

Sasuke et Juugo traversèrent la route qui séparait le club du garage. Ils se dirigèrent vers la balançoire pour s'asseoir. Il pouvait sentir les regards protecteurs des bikers sur lui, à travers le grillage ouvert qui entourait l'ancienne coopérative.

\- Alors c'est quoi ton histoire ?

Sasuke allait dire qu'il n'avait pas d'histoire particulière mais c'était faux et le regard qu'il lança par-dessus lui en direction du club des chattes disait tout le contraire.

\- Et la tienne ? dévia Sasuke, pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir.

Juugo se balança un peu avant de se livrer :

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami hétéro.

Dans les pires choses pour un homo, tomber amoureux d'un hétéro, doubler de son meilleur ami était dans le top 3 pour Sasuke voire le numéro 1.

\- Kimimaro a eu un cancer des poumons. J'ai été là pour lui à chaque seconde. Il a rencontré quelqu'un à l'hôpital avec qui il a eu un bon feeling, elle avait besoin de greffe et il était donneur mais son cancer l'empêchait de l'aider. Finalement, Kimimaro à guérir et elle a eu sa greffe mais leur entente s'est étendue au-delà de l'hôpital et ils se sont fiancés. Moi dans tout ça, j'étais juste le meilleur ami qui était là pour l'amener et le ramener à sa chimio, celui qui lui attachait les cheveux quand il avait la tête dans les toilettes. Je suis simplement devenu la troisième roue du carrosse. Je devrais juste abandonner et commencer ma vie mais elle a été pendant tellement longtemps liée à celle de Kimimaro que je ne sais pas comment faire. Plus que ça, je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'elle saura être là pour lui s'il a de nouveau besoin de soutient.

Sasuke comprenait la situation et ça lui fit un peu mal au cœur pour l'homme. Être relégué à ce niveau après ce qu'il avait fait pour son meilleur ami n'était pas juste mais la vie en général ne l'était pas. Juugo ne dit plus rien et il comprit que c'était à lui de parler. Après une grande inspiration, il se lança :

\- Il y a plus d'un an je me suis fait enlever. On m'a torturé, avoua-t-il en touchant inconsciemment son poignet où le tatouage corbeau cachait une blessure. On m'a également violé.

Il s'arrêta quand sa peau frissonna à ses souvenirs. Sasuke ferma les yeux, se balança un peu avant de les rouvrir en direction du ciel étoilé.

\- J'ai mis plusieurs mois à sortir de ma chambre et à reprendre ma vie en main, si je peux dire ça. J'ai rencontré un homme avec qui je me suis précipité parce que je pensais devoir me forcer pour aller mieux mais je me trompais.

Sasuke parlait de Neji, le policier de la ville. Il était parti aussi vite qu'il était rentré dans sa vie.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre depuis ?

\- En fait, il y a quelqu'un d'autre depuis le départ…

_Naruto._

\- Cet homme m'a sauvé. C'est grâce à lui si j'ai eu le courage de sortir de ma chambre, d'avancer. Il a fait plus que ça. Il m'a aidé à reprendre une vie sexuelle. C'est le meilleur ami de mon frère.

Sasuke passa sous silence qu'il était hétéro car il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit vrai. Le Sergent d'Arme avait des tendances bisexuelles à son goût. Cette situation était moins pire que celle de Juugo mais elle n'en était pas moins compliquée.

– Je me suis senti prêt à faire l'amour avec lui.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Et quand je lui ai dit que j'étais prêt pour lui, il m'a rejeté.

Encore aujourd'hui, après presque un mois, ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal d'y repenser. Le Sergent d'Arme n'avait pas voulu être méchant avec lui, juste réaliste mais Sasuke avait eu l'impression que la réalité, reçue en pleine figure était trop pour l'importance qu'il pensait y accorder.

\- Je sais qu'il l'a fait pour moi et sûrement un peu pour lui mais ce n'est pas comme si je lui demandais la bague au doigt après...

En fait, il ne demandait rien. Il ne voulait rien et ne cherchait rien de sérieux avec Naruto. La relation s'était juste installée et transformée naturellement et il aurait continué comme ça sans se poser de question pendant longtemps. C'était égoïste mais après ce qui lui était arrivé, il ne pensait à rien d'autre que ce qui pourrait lui faire du bien et Naruto lui faisait du bien. Il n'allait pas plus dans son raisonnement. Seulement, maintenant, le Sergent d'Arme avait mis un terme à ce qu'il se passait entre eux alors il devait changer de cap pour retrouver ce qui lui faisait du bien et qui allait lui faire du bien. Il ne s'attendait simplement pas à ce que ça lui fasse aussi mal de se diriger vers un nouveau cap.

– Donc voilà mon histoire, conclut-il, je voulais aller de l'avant mais je n'ai pas pu.

Sasuke tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir Juugo, il tenta un maigre sourire.

– Est-ce que tu en as toujours envie ? D'aller de l'avant ? précisa Juugo

Oui, il en avait toujours envie sinon il ne l'aurait pas ramené avec lui ici et il ne doutait pas une seconde que ce soit réciproque. Sasuke sortit son téléphone et tapa rapidement

**À : Ita**

**S'il te plait, ne m'empêche pas de finir la soirée avec lui.**

Sasuke comptait ramener Juugo dans sa chambre et son grand-frère protecteur pouvait tout gâcher, il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans cette situation embarrassante.

**De : Ita**

**Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je n'interviendrai pas mais personne extérieur au MC n'a le droit d'être à la coopérative.**

Sasuke grogna, son frère acceptait mais lui mettait quand même des bâtons dans les roues, à moins qu'il soit vraiment inquiet et préférait garder un œil sur eux. Il cherchait une solution quand il la trouva en relevant les yeux.

Il rangea son portable, se posta devant Juugo, tendant la main dans sa direction. Ce dernier la prit sans hésiter et Sasuke l'entraîna à sa suite.

XxX

Itachi regarda son cadet rentrer dans le bureau du garage, fermer et descendre les stores. C'était une petite expansion qu'il avait fait construire pour que les paiements fassent plus professionnels. Elle était dans l'axe du grand portail qui donnait sur la rue et sur le club des chattes.

– Tu devrais prévenir Kakashi et Gai de ne pas s'inquiéter, lança Shikamaru.

– Laisse Prés' ça serait marrant de voir l'un deux rentrer en pleine partie de jambes en l'air entre la princesse et son mec, se marra Kiba en imaginant la scène.

Itachi mit une tape derrière la tête de son frère et s'éloigna du club pour ne plus avoir la musique dans les oreilles et prévenir son VP.

XxX

Quand les lumières se rallumèrent à la fin du spectacle d'Anko, Naruto fit un tour de la salle. Il fronça des sourcils quand il ne trouva pas Sasuke. Il demanda à quelques filles si elles l'avaient vu mais rien. Il passa par les toilettes où il vit l'invité principal de la soirée, il le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de tourner les talons. Avant que la porte se ferme, il se rendit compte que le meilleur ami roux n'était plus dans la salle non plus alors il se retourna vers le futur marié et demanda :

– Votre ami, Juugo, il me semble, vous ne seriez pas où il se trouve par hasard ?

– Pourquoi ? demanda l'homme sur la défensive.

– Je pense qu'il est avec mon ami que je cherche.

Son vis-à-vis lui dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le show de la chatte et Naruto partit, un mauvais pressentiment au creux du bide. Il chercha Itachi, Shikamaru ou Kiba du regard mais il ne les trouva pas non plus. Il sortit à l'avant du club et fit le tour, soufflant de soulagement quand il les trouva à l'arrière. Du moins l'ancien maître-chien et le Road Captain, Itachi se trouvait plus loin dans un coin, au téléphone.

– Vous ne sauriez pas où est Blanche-Neige par hasard ?

Shikamaru ne répondit rien contrairement à Kiba qui l'achat une bombe :

– Dans le bureau du garage, il est en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec le meilleur ami du futur marié.

Naruto resta interdit. Il demanda si c'était une blague mais Kiba lui confirma le sourire aux lèvres.

Le Sergent d'Arme ne se demanda pas longtemps pourquoi Sasuke agissait comme ça avec un autre que lui. C'était sa faute. Il était celui qui l'avait rejeté à la fête foraine. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait regretté à la seconde où il avait prononcé ses mots et quand Sasuke lui avait demandé si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, il avait menti devant tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke soit avec un autre comme ils étaient ensemble. Ils partageaient quelque chose d'unique. Alors pourquoi, avait-il parlé sans réfléchir ? Naruto savait pourtant que Sasuke voulait plus avec lui, il l'avait deviné à chaque moment intime entre eux mais il avait fait en sorte de reculer le moment jusqu'à l'empêcher quand sa princesse lui dît clairement avec des mots. Des mots qu'il avait associés à une déclaration. C'était tout ce que lui avait demandé Itachi que ça ne se produise pas.

**_Flash Back  
Mars... avant fête foraine_**

_Naruto et Itachi bricolait sur la moto d'un client. Les autres étaient dispersés de partout en ville. Kiba trainait au Pussy, comme de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Ça faisait rire Naruto qui lui demandât à plusieurs reprises s'il voulait des conseils pour combler la timide mais divine Pussy. Gai et Lee s'offraient une journée entre père et fils. Shikamaru était partit accompagner Kurenai à une échographie tandis que Kakashi restait dans sa chambre sur son ordinateur portable. Sasuke dessinait dans sa chambre._

\- _Ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas passé de moment ensemble, rien que tous les deux, lança distraitement Itachi._

_Naruto ne pouvait pas le contredire, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne passaient plus des journées rien que tous les deux. Depuis qu'Itachi était Président pour être plus précis. _

_Entre eux ça datait de la prison puis à leur sortie, ils avaient été prospect ensemble. Ça voulait dire jour et nuit ensemble, les pires galères et tout un tas d'autres péripéties._

_Après avoir pris sa place à la tête du MC, ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion d'être entre meilleur ami, encore moins avec l'arrivée de Sasuke. Aujourd'hui était une exception et ça faisait autant plaisir à Naruto qu'à Itachi. _

\- _Je te manquais ? Je vais dire à la doc que son cul ne te suffit pas, le mien est meilleur, hein ? le taquina-t-il en souriant, faisant référence à leurs mois en prison._

_Combien de détenus les avaient charriés pendant leur incarcération ? Trop pour qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Leur amitié soudaine avait fait parlée. Naruto et Itachi en avaient toujours joué._

\- _Le tien sera toujours le premier, répondit Itachi, en rentrant dans son jeu._

\- _Je le savais ! s'exclama Naruto en rigolant._

_Itachi se redressa, proposant une bière à son meilleur ami qui accepta volontiers. Il partit, revenant avec deux bouteilles qu'il décapsula. Naruto récupéra celle que son meilleur ami lui tendit. Il but une gorgée, la reposant au sol taché puis replongea les mains dans la moto. _

\- _En parlant de cul et si on parlait de celui de mon frère ?_

_Naruto était content d'être tourné vers la carrosserie car ça le surprit fortement. Malheureusement pour lui, le bruit qu'il fit en faisant tomber sa clé le trahit._

\- _Pourquoi tu veux parler du cul de Blanche-Neige ?_

\- _Parce que j'aimerais que tu le refuses s'il te le montre._

_Le Sergent d'Arme ne put continuer de faire la mécanique après ce qu'Itachi suggérait mais comment pouvait-il savoir que c'était déjà arrivé. Du moins à moitié. _

\- _Tu penses que je l'accepterai ? demanda-t-il curieux._

\- _Je pense que tu es ouvert à toutes les expériences qui peuvent s'offrir à toi et même si tu n'as pas franchi le pas avec Haku, mon petit-frère est différent de la chatte._

_Naruto ferma les yeux, se massant les tempes, il lui demanda d'attendre, comme s'il devait se préparer à la suite de la discussion et dans un sens c'était le cas mais Itachi ne lui donna pas l'occasion :_

\- _Mon frère tient beaucoup à toi. Il va mieux et les choses vont aller qu'en s'arrangeant. J'ai peur qu'il confonde ton altruisme et ta bonté avec un sentiment plus fort. Ne le laisse pas te donner son corps et encore moins son cœur. Ne le laisse pas tomber amoureux de toi. _

_Le Sergent d'Arme se mit à rire nerveusement pour masquer sa gêne, il se défendit comme il peut :_

\- _C'est ridicule, Blanche-Neige ne tombera pas amoureux de moi._

\- _Pourtant, je suis bien tombé amoureux de toi._

_Il s'arrêta aussitôt de rire, son meilleur ami devait se foutre de lui et pourtant Itachi le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans flancher. Le brun s'approcha de lui et tendit une main dans sa direction. Il mit sa main sur son épaule._

\- _En prison, je suis tombé amoureux de ton âme._

\- _Tu as sniffé de la coke mon frère ? demanda sérieusement Naruto._

_Itachi lui offrit enfin un sourire en coin. Sa main dévia sur sa nuque et il rapprocha leur front. _

\- _Non mon frère je n'ai pas cette merde dans mon organisme. _

_Il les colla, l'obligeant à se regarder, yeux dans les yeux._

\- _Tu es mon âme-sœur Naruto._

_Le Sergent d'Arme reçut un poing au cœur. Si son amour pour Itachi, son Président, mais avant tout son meilleur ami, était gravé dans sa peau jusqu'à sa mort, ce dernier ne lui avait jamais dit. C'était la première fois. Il n'en avait jamais douté, l'attendre à sa sortie de prison et lui offrir une famille le démontrait mais le savoir de vive voix, avait plus d'impact. Il se rendit compte que lui ne l'avait jamais dit alors il décida de rectifier la situation :_

\- _Je t'aime aussi mon frère._

_Itachi posa les lèvres sur les siennes et ça n'avait rien à voir avec des sentiments amoureux. Il s'éloigna de lui et Naruto pensait que la discussion et leur effusion allait se terminer là mais il avait tort._

\- _Promets-moi que Sasuke ne tombera pas amoureux de toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait le cœur brisé par les règles club. Promets-le-moi, insista Itachi._

\- _Je te le promets._

**_Fin Flash-Black_**

Comme un robot, il s'était mis sur pilote automatique. Il avait assuré que ça ne se passerait pas ainsi avec Sasuke car même s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, ça n'irait jamais au-delà du sexe et pourtant en entendant l'envie de Sasuke, il avait compris son erreur. C'était beaucoup plus entre eux, même pour lui. Et ça se confirmait maintenant, avec le serpent de la jalousie qui remontait dans son corps.

– N'y vas pas mon frère, Itachi a donné son accord, dit Shikamaru.

Seulement c'était déjà trop tard. Il s'élança dans la rue, traversa la route sans faire attention à la circulation et fonça droit sur la porte.

Il frappa comme un forcené en demandant à Sasuke de sortir immédiatement.

– Pars !

– Ma patience à des limites Blanche-Neige, l'avertit-il, ayant du mal à retenir sa colère.

Naruto allait devenir fou d'entendre bouger derrière la porte mais surtout à imaginer ce qui faisait se bruit. Des vêtements, des corps, un mélange des deux...

– Putain mais dégage.

Le Sergent d'Arme vit rouge. Il mit la main sur la poignée, la porte était fermée, il frappa de nouveau dessus, s'excitant. Elle ne cédait pas, tout comme Sasuke alors il vrilla complètement en sortant son arme cachée sous son cuir.

– Écoute moi bien Sasuke, j'ai deux balles dans mon gun, si dans trois secondes tu n'es pas sortie de là, je mets la première dans la serrure pour qu'elle cède et la deuxième entre les deux yeux de ton mec.

Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux qu'à ce moment-là. Il compta jusqu'à trois, faisait abstraction de la voix d'Itachi qui s'élevait dans les airs quand Sasuke ouvrit la porte à la volée et se jeta sur lui. Sa princesse avait mis son t-shirt à l'envers et le dernier bouton de son jean n'était même pas encore boutonné.

Sasuke le frappa contre le torse, le faisant reculer, le traitant de nom d'oiseau mais il ne voyait que le roux qui se rhabillait, il allait le tuer. Heureusement pour ce dernier ses frères s'interposèrent. Kiba lui demandait ce qui lui prenait tandis qu'Itachi exigea de Sasuke qu'il s'écarte de Naruto. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'écouta.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Une voix sortit de nulle part obligea tout le monde à regarder dans la direction. Le futur marié jongla entre tous avant de s'arrêter sur son meilleur ami et Sasuke. Il avait compris. Juugo lui demanda de retourner à sa soirée mais il répondit qu'il voulait rentrer :

– Avec ce que je viens de voir, je n'ai plus le goût à la fête. Ramène-moi à la maison Juugo.

Juugo termina de se rhabiller correctement et du bout des lèvres s'excusa auprès de Sasuke avant de prendre congé. Sasuke bouilla, ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser, même Naruto en était conscient mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. Ce qui fit exploser Sasuke.

Sasuke lui agrippa le col.

– Toi, tu me suis, ordonna-t-il.

De toute façon Naruto ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer ainsi, ils n'avaient pas fini la conversation, en fait, ils n'avaient même pas encore commencé. Itachi essaya de s'interposer mais Sasuke le rembarra :

– Vous restez là ou vous retournez au club je n'en ai rien à foutre mais là, c'est entre lui et moi.

Il le traîna à sa suite, à peine, passèrent-ils la porte qu'ils trouvèrent les prospects sur le canapé.

– Dégagez de là, tout de suite !

Sasuke avait des choses à lui dire et apparemment il n'allait pas faire dans la finesse et encore moins dans la discrétion, ça convenait parfaitement au Sergent d'Arme. Ils traversèrent le couloir où ils virent Kakashi et Gai qui, sans avoir besoin d'indications, signalèrent qu'ils allaient faire un tour au club des chattes.

Sasuke les amena dans la chambre de Naruto où il le poussa, sans ménagement sur le lit.

– Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris ?

Il ne le laissa même pas répondre qu'il enchaîna :

– C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas être cette personne merde, tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher d'essayer d'en trouver une autre !

– Au bout d'une semaine ?! exagéra Naruto, tu pourrais avoir un minimum de respect pour toi au lieu d'agir comme une chatte en chaleur.

Naruto était injuste avec lui. Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'avait eu lieu son viol et qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle avec un homme, si ce n'est avec lui.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Ça fait presque un mois que tu m'as rejeté, si je veux baiser avec un autre, je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission. Je le fais, c'est tout.

– Parce que tu l'as fait ? demanda soudainement Naruto.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre la vérité, que non, il n'avait pas eu le temps et pourtant ils étaient nus, dressés et lui prêt à se faire prendre, mais se ravisa. Naruto pensait le contraire et il pouvait clairement voir le mal que ça lui faisait. Sasuke avait toujours été rancunier, il aimait la vengeance, pour lui c'était œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Il avait ressenti de la satisfaction à savoir que tous ses agresseurs étaient morts. Et à cet instant, il voulait blesser Naruto autant que lui l'avait été d'être rejeté alors il mentit :

– Oui. Je me sens mieux. Grâce à lui, enfonça-t-il le clou.

Naruto s'enferma dans un mutisme inquiétant, baissant la tête, cachant ses yeux derrière ses mèches blondes rebelles. Le Sergent d'Arme murmura quelque chose mais Sasuke ne comprit pas, puis plus fort :

– Sors d'ici Blanche-Neige avant que je le fasse moi-même.

– Quoi ?

– Va-t'en et ne remet plus jamais les pieds dans ma chambre sinon tu le regretteras, le menaça-t-il en relevant le visage pour montrer ses cobalts colérique.

Sasuke fit un pas en arrière, pas par peur, il n'en était pas là, pour lui Naruto ne lui ferait jamais de mal mais surtout parce qu'il pouvait sentir à quel point la situation était mauvaise entre eux. Les torts étaient partagés mais il ne voulait pas en rajouter un peu plus sous peine de ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière. Il ne voulait pas perdre Naruto et continuer sur cette lancée serait définitif.

**Mai**

Sasuke se demandait encore comment il se retrouvait avec le Sergent d'Arme, Kiba, Haku et Hinata dans un sexshop alors qu'il voulait simplement passer une journée shopping avec la Pussy.

Cette dernière sortie de la cabine dans une mini tenue en cuir. Il s'agissait d'une robe avec un col en goutte. Elle était la seule fille et tous les garçons la regardaient, assis pour Kiba et Sasuke et debout pour Naruto, quant à Haku, il sortit la tête de la deuxième cabine pour regarder. Elle l'invita à sortir pour montrer sa tenue mais il resta à l'intérieur car selon lui personne ne pouvait vraiment lui répondre objectivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-elle finalement à Sasuke.

\- Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour répondre.

Hinata fit une petite moue. Certes, il était le copain gay et ils avaient couchés ensemble mais il ne la regardait pas comme ça pour autant. Sasuke signala néanmoins qu'il était le mieux placé pour répondre à Haku. Il faisait un effort. Le Pussy sortit de la cabine, faisant le tour sur lui. Il portait un shorty en cuir avec une fente pile au niveau des fesses ainsi qu'un blouson en cuir sans manche.

\- Moi, si on me demande mon avis, intervint Kiba en se levant, je te trouve indécente et tu me donnes envie de te prendre là, tout de suite.

Kiba embrassa la Pussy et commença à la rentrer à l'intérieur de la cabine, sous ses rires et ses protestations. Sans honte, il referma le rideau derrière eux et commença à la faire gémir.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, sors de là, grogna Naruto en récupérant le biker dans la cabine, agrippant son blouson dans le dos.

Le Sergent d'Arme les complimenta avant de tirer Kiba avec lui pour aller chercher des milshakes à tout le monde. Ils disparurent et Sasuke donna son avis sur Haku :

\- Ça fait très pute à biker.

\- C'est ce que je suis, lui rappela Haku, attendant un autre compliment.

\- Vous êtes sexy.

Et Sasuke le pensait vraiment. Il leur fit un signe de tête pour essayer une autre tenue tandis qu'il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Entre lui et Naruto, c'était compliqué depuis leur altercation du mois dernier. Sasuke pouvait voir à quel point il était tiraillé entre sa colère et son envie d'être comme avant avec lui. De son côté, il ne savait pas comment faire pour l'approcher. Jusqu'à maintenant le Sergent d'Arme avait toujours été celui qui faisait le premier pas entre eux. Sasuke savait qu'il devait simplement lui dire qu'il n'avait pas couché avec Juugo et cette dispute n'aurait plus raison d'être mais il en était incapable. Ils se retrouveraient comme avant. Pas tout à fait comme avant car Naruto ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision de ne pas être son premier depuis son viol.

Sasuke sursauta quand la main d'Hinata se posa sur sa joue.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, dit-il en balayant la main devant lui.

\- Ça ne s'est toujours pas arrangé avec Naruto ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, décida-t-il d'éviter.

Hinata et Haku se lancèrent un regard avant de lui dire que l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec le Sergent d'Arme avait fait le tour du club des chattes. Entre filles, tout se savait.

\- Il s'en remettra de savoir que tu as couché avec un autre, le rassura Haku.

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec cet homme, je n'ai couché avec personne tout court depuis mon enlèvement…

Enfin en homme. Sasuke ne le disait pas pour que ça revienne aux oreilles de Naruto, ça lui était égal mais il voulait le dire à quelqu'un. C'était un poids dont il devait se débarrasser.

\- Je croyais, commença Hinata.

\- J'ai menti à Naruto.

\- Pourquoi ? voulu savoir Haku en s'approchant d'eux.

Sasuke réfléchit, il aurait pu répondre qu'il était idiot, ce qui était la vérité mais aussi :

\- Je ne voulais pas lui donner satisfaction.

Il n'ajouta rien, le reste il préférait le garder pour lui.

XxX

Quand Kiba revint, Naruto lui demanda ce que voulait les filles. Ils étaient partis sans savoir quoi prendre donc le maître-chien était revenu sur ses pas.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais j'en ai appris une bonne.

Naruto haussa un sourcil et l'invita à développer.

\- Ta princesse n'a pas couché avec le meilleur ami du marié.

\- N'importe quoi, je les ai vu, soupira Naruto coupant court pour passer commande sur les milshakes.

Pourtant Kiba lui assura qu'il avait bien entendu. Apparemment Sasuke s'était vengé pour le faire enrager.

\- Je crois vraiment que la princesse te veut mais quelqu'un devrait lui dire que son cul ne t'intéresse pas et que tous ses manèges ne servent à rien. Après tout, tu le taquines et tu es comme ça à cause du Prés'. C'est son petit-frère, c'est normal que tu lui accordes ton temps quoi.

Naruto aurait aimé lui dire qu'il avait raison mais ce n'était pas le cas. Savoir que Blanche-Neige avait couché avec un autre, l'avait rendu fou, ça l'avait empêché de dormir durant plusieurs jours. Il était devenu irritable, en colère. Il voulait revenir au départ et reprendre Sasuke dans ses bras, agir innocemment mais la vérité, c'est que ce n'avait jamais été innocent entre eux. Il y avait toujours eu cette ambiguïté et il ne pouvait pas passer l'éponge pour recommencer. Ça serait un cercle vicieux entre eux et leurs sentiments. Rester ainsi était la meilleure solution pour le moment. Même si ça le torturait à l'intérieur.

Il avait fait une promesse à son Président. S'il ne la respectait pas, il transgresserait une loi de plus. Mais plus que tout, il ne voulait pas décevoir son meilleur ami.

\- Je lui dirais.

Ils attendirent les boissons puis retournèrent au sex-shop. Hinata et Haku les attendaient devant. Kiba leur tendit leur milkshake.

\- Où est Sasuke ? s'enquit Naruto.

\- À l'intérieur encore.

Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé et se passait encore, l'instinct de protection du Sergent d'Arme se mit en marche. Il demanda aux autres de les attendre puis rentra dans l'établissement à la recherche de sa princesse qu'il trouva à la caisse. Il déposa la boisson sur le comptoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un smoothie pomme-miel, j'ai pensé que tu préférerais ça à la glace liquide.

Sasuke le remercia du bout des lèvres et Naruto n'eut pas le temps de savoir ce qu'il avait acheté que le vendeur mettait déjà le tout dans un sac pour lui tendre par-dessus la caisse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ?

Naruto était vraiment curieux de savoir ce que Sasuke avait bien pu prendre dans l'établissement.

\- Un objet dont je me servirais seul puisque tu ne veux pas de moi.

Le pic gratuit le laissa con tandis que sa princesse partit en direction de la sortie.

\- Je pourrais m'en servir avec lui, minauda le vendeur.

Naruto fit volteface, le fusillant du regard et le défiant d'aller plus loin. Même s'il n'avait pas vu, il se doutait fortement ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur du sac.

XxX

Quand ils arrivèrent tous au club, les Pussy se dépêchèrent de prendre leur poste et Kiba disparut à l'intérieur. Naruto arrêta Sasuke entre la camionnette et la voiture d'un client pour se mettre à l'abri des regards.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans _«__Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, pas quelqu'un pour toi. Je peux te faire du mal, beaucoup de mal et je n'hésiterai pas si c'est pour le club »_

Naruto répéta, mot pour mot, avec conviction, ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit. Sasuke le regarda un peu perdu. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main qui tenait la sienne puis sa princesse entrelaça leurs doigts.

Naruto balança sa main puis le plaqua contre la voiture brusquement, il frappa un peu fort contre la vitre.

\- Décroche.

Il l'ordonnait verbalement mais Naruto hurlait intérieurement le contraire. Comment allait-il lui-même décrocher ?

* * *

**_Petite information de l'auteure :_**

_Pour info, on est à la moitié de l'histoire en terme de chp ( je ne compte pas les extra, sinon avec, on entame le 2__ème__ tiers )_

**_Petite réponse à Ade :_**_J'espère que la suite te plaira alors ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_Itachi aveugle ? xD Nan pas dans cette histoire. Tu verras sur la fin pour sa réaction mais également dans son extra. Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir trouvé Juugo et Kimimaro du premier coup ^^ Merci pour tes reviews sur À L'AUTRE BOUT DU FIL_

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna :_**_Oui, comme tu as pu le voir, c'était bien le couple ^^ c'est vrai qu'il est rare et pourtant, il mériterait d'être exploité. Pour À L'AUTRE BOUT DU FIL, tu trouves que c'est à classer dans « humour » ? je trouves pas xD _

**_Petite réponse à MissDevilNeko :_**_Concernant l'amitié entre Itachi et Naruto, c'est vrai qu'on la verra davantage dans l'extra d'Itachi. Tu viens seulement de te faire une raison sur ce couple ? pourtant ça fait lgtps que le manga original est terminé mais je comprends, c'est dur, on voudrait tous qu'il soit avec Naruto ou seul, ça serait limite plus cohérent._

**_Petite réponse à Tiange :_**_Dsl mais je ne me souviens pas dans quelle autre histoire tu as commenté, ton pseudo ne m'a pas marqué … Mais promis je vais le retenir cette fois ^^ Merci à toi de commenter l'histoire._

**_May16 :_**_Hey, j'ai pensé à toi, je suis allée voir le planning des sorties et en octobre, elle sort Vicious of silence c'est un spin off de Blood of silence et le tome 1 : H . Je suis sûre que ça parle du petit frère des jumeaux dont je te parlais ! Si c'est vraiment ça, au top ! Pour revenir à ton commentaire, et non elle ne me l'a pas dit… et pour celle qui s'est vanté, franchement ce n'est pas cool, elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Pour l'histoire, Itachi a ses raisons, on les comprendra vraiment dans son extra._


	9. Chp7 Eté

**XxX**

* * *

**MC 9****ème**** Démon  
**( Kyûbi )

**Itachi **( Président )  
**Hiruzen** ( Ancien-Président ) _Décédé_  
**Kakashi** ( Vice-Président )**  
Naruto **( Sergent d'Arme )  
**Jiraya** ( Ancien Sergent d'Arme ) _Décédé_  
**Gai **( Cuisinier )  
**Shino** ( Trésorier )  
**Iruka** ( 2ème Trésorier ) _Décédé_**  
Shikamaru **( Road Captain )  
**Asuma **( Ancien Road Captain ) _Décédé_  
**Kiba** ( membre )**  
Lee et Kabuto **( Prospects )  
**Zaku et Dosu** ( Suiveurs ) _Décédés_

* * *

**Juin**

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à dormir, et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de la chaleur étouffante de l'été. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il ressassait les mots de Naruto.

_« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, pas quelqu'un pour toi. Je peux te faire du mal, beaucoup de mal et je n'hésiterai pas si c'est pour le club »_

Ce soir, plus que les autres car il avait été témoin de la violence de Naruto. Un client au Pussy s'en était pris physiquement à Haku en découvrant que c'était un homme. Naruto, qui était le plus près de l'altercation, et qui avait énormément d'affection pour le gigolo avait tabassé le client jusqu'à que Kiba et Lee arrivent à le maitriser. Sasuke qui parlait avec Itachi à ce moment-là en était resté stupéfait. Son ainé s'était empressé de lui dire que Naruto était impulsif mais pas une mauvaise personne avant de rejoindre les trois bikers.

Sasuke le savait déjà mais voir son frère être le seul à réussir à réellement calmer Naruto lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose : il connaissait uniquement la partie que Naruto lui avait montré. La face cachée que le Sergent d'Arme essayât de lui jeter à la figure au printemps venait seulement de lui exploser à la figure. Sasuke le savait pourtant, qu'il ne vivait pas avec des enfants de cœur, mais étant donné que son frère l'avait toujours protégé, dans un sens, ne lui montrant rien des activités illégales et de la violence, il en était venu à penser que ça n'arriverait jamais devant lui. Peut-être que ça n'existait pas vraiment.

_« Je peux te faire du mal »_

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Sasuke le ressentait au fond de ses tripes, Naruto, ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux récemment, c'était son prince, celui qui l'avait sauvé. Celui qui le protégeait depuis un an et demi.

_« Décroche »_

Il ne pouvait pas décrocher, il était bien trop mordu, surtout quand les cobalts lui criaient tout le contraire.

Sasuke se leva de son lit et se faufila en dehors de la chambre.

La nuit avait touché à sa fin depuis longtemps mais le matin n'était pas près de se montrer. Il savait, depuis le temps, que la plupart des hommes restaient dormir au Pussy quand il y avait une soirée là-bas et que les autres rentraient chez eux. Seul Naruto, Itachi et lui, vivaient exclusivement au club. Sachant qu'Itachi avait filé en douce avec la doc du gang, il se savait seul avec son prince.

Il fit un pas hors de sa chambre et se trouva à la porte de celle de Naruto, qui était close. En mettant la main sur la poignée, il pria pour qu'elle s'ouvre et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Il rentra doucement, refermant, à la clé, derrière lui.

La chambre de Naruto n'avait pas changé toujours en bordel. Des vêtements tapissaient le sol, des boites de nouilles instantanées trônaient sur les meubles et Naruto, au milieu de tout ça, dormait sur son lit à moitié bancal. Le lit était dans l'alignement de la porte et le Sergent d'Arme dormait sur le flanc gauche, tourné en face de sa salle de bain personnelle, à droite de la pièce.

Sasuke s'avança, faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur un objet qui pouvait lui faire mal et surtout trahir sa présence. Il contourna Naruto, se mettant dans son dos. Un dos magnifiquement tatoué du démon Kyûbi. Au moment où il posa son genou et sa main sur le matelas, le bruit d'une Arme se chargeant le paralysa. Ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement à l'objet qui venait d'apparaître entre le flanc et le bras droit du biker qui était toujours dans la même position.

\- Retourne dans ta chambre Blanche-Neige.

Sasuke frissonna à la voix autoritaire. Il savait qu'il devait obéir et pourtant, il refusa :

\- Non.

Naruto se mit sur le dos, l'Arme à feu toujours pointé dans sa direction. Sasuke pouvait apercevoir l'encre noire qui recouvrait des parties du corps nu face à lui. Ça le faisait bander. Purement et simplement. Les hommes tatoués lui avaient toujours fait de l'effet même s'il fît tout pour ne pas s'en approcher pendant longtemps. Naruto, lui, le rendait fou, même s'il n'était pas le plus tatoué.

\- Ne rentre plus dans ma chambre sans avoir été autorisé à y rentrer. J'aurais pu te tuer, insista-t-il en pressant le bout du canon contre son torse blanc.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas, insista à son tour Sasuke. Tu ne me feras jamais de mal.

Sasuke et Naruto se défièrent du regard. Naruto semblait lui crier de tenter quelque chose pour qu'il lui montre de quoi il était capable et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il s'avança, poussant l'Arme, pour rapprocher son visage de celui du Sergent d'Arme. Ce dernier se recula mais Sasuke n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il lui vola un baiser mais Naruto recula encore sa tête. Le contact fut tellement rapide qu'ils auraient pu croire qu'il n'avait pas existé.

\- Arrête ça, l'avertit Naruto en esquivant un autre baiser.

Sasuke sentait le danger, il émanait de chaque pore du biker mais ça lui était égal. Il voulait Naruto. Il voulait prouver qu'il avait raison de penser que son prince ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il tendit la main vers l'Arme, l'attrapant mais Naruto, rapide, interchangea leur position, le faisant basculer sur le dos. Sa main se resserra instinctivement sur le canon qu'il avait entre ses doigts, tenant toujours son cœur en joute.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal Blanche-Neige.

Cette fois, le ton était plus bas, plus doux et Sasuke vit dans les yeux, qui le mangeaient, qu'il allait bientôt céder. Il devait encore se montrer persévérant, juste un peu et ça suffirait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Sasuke se releva sur un coude et attrapa la nuque tatouée de sa main libre, quémandant un baiser.

\- C'est impossible, le prince ne fait pas de mal à sa princesse, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Comme une mini bombe, Naruto explosa. Il le retourna violement sur le ventre, enfonçant sa tête entre les coussins avec sa main et de l'autre le canon était pointé entre ses fesses. Sasuke se mit à trembler.

\- Je ne suis pas un prince, rugit-il à son oreille avant de mordre son tatouage qui recouvrait la cicatrice d'une morsure d'un des membres de l'Akatsuki.

Sasuke savait ce que le Sergent d'Arme essayait de faire. Il voulait lui faire peur, il voulait l'obliger à prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir, pour ne jamais revenir. Il voulait arrêter les sentiments de naître entre eux, il voulait qu'il se détache de lui mais Sasuke, s'il avait pu, lui aurait craché à la figure, que c'était déjà trop tard.

\- Continues, l'encouragea-t-il quand Naruto desserra sa prise sur sa tête pour le laisser respirer. Si tu veux que je te déteste, que j'arrête de te vouloir, tu vas devoir être plus convaincant.

Car même après son agression, Sasuke s'en était remis, ça avait mis du temps mais il avait réussi. Il réussirait encore surtout si son agresseur ne voulait pas vraiment lui faire du mal.

Naruto appuya le canon contre son anus, à travers le tissu de son boxer et il retint à peine son gémissement.

\- C'est ça que tu veux ? demanda-t-il. Que je blesse ton corps.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il enfonça ses ongles dans le phénix qui recouvrait son dos, pile sur une cicatrice, lui faisant serrer des dents.

\- Que je blesse ton cœur ?

Sasuke attendit de savoir ce qu'allait faire Naruto pour lui blesser l'organe qui le maintenait en vie, celui qui battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. L'attente fut insoutenable et pesante, bizarrement, il commença à étouffer dans le silence de cette chambre. Une aura meurtrière, semblable à celles qui l'avaient déjà blessée, grandit à chaque seconde.

Naruto entendait la respiration de Sasuke s'accélérer, il sentait le malaise grandir dans sa princesse et pourtant, ça ne lui suffit pas.

D'un seul coup, il lâcha l'Arme et tira sur le boxer de Sasuke, le mettant à nu tandis qu'il libérait son propre sexe dur comme de la pierre.

Naruto était excité depuis que le petit frère de son Président se faufilât dans sa chambre. Il l'avait désiré à chaque seconde de plus dans cette pièce à l'affronter, à le provoquer, à se montrer aussi déterminé à l'avoir mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à faire ça. Le Sergent d'Arme refusait que sa princesse s'accroche à lui car il ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce qu'il voulait. À cause de son Président, de sa promesse, du club tout simplement. Le MC avait des règles et il ne pouvait continuer à les transgresser. Malheureusement à cet instant, sa volonté était plus que faible, il se sentait sur le point de craquer, il en avait marre d'être loin de sa princesse et la proximité que Sasuke venait de créer lui plaisait même si c'était un affrontement.

\- NON ! s'exclama brusquement Sasuke.

Naruto s'arrêta à l'entrée de corps de la princesse dans son lit. Il se retint difficilement de prendre Sasuke dans ses bras pour s'excuser, au lieu de quoi, il continua son manège :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Blanche-Neige ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Sasuke se mit à trembler entre ses bras, tout comme sa voix quand il avoua :

\- Je voulais juste mon prince.

Naruto s'écarta un peu quand Sasuke se redressa à quatre pattes.

\- Mais j'ai compris. Ça ne sera jamais toi. Ça sera un autre.

Au dernier mot, le Sergent d'Arme vrilla. Sasuke venait de se faire une raison, une vraie, il l'entendait au ton de la voix. Naruto avait réussi à le faire décrocher.

Il n'était pas question qu'un autre prenne sa place. Il avait cru que Juugo l'avait prise avant de découvrir la vérité. Cette place, elle était à lui et à personne d'autre. Même si c'était une place qu'il ne pouvait pas assumer aux yeux de tous mais surtout pas aux yeux d'Itachi. Il refusait qu'un Neji ou un Juugo réapparaissent dans sa vie. Si jusqu'à Neji, il avait laissé Sasuke faire car il était conscient de l'état de sa princesse à ce moment-là, pour Juugo, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point sa princesse était prête à aller de l'avant, avec un autre. Il pensait qu'il était le seul à avoir ce privilège. Ça l'avait mis dans une colère noire. Il s'était retenu mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit toujours le cas pour le prochain.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à sortir du lit quand Naruto épousa précautionneusement son corps. Il ferma les yeux pour se souvenir que, pour lui, le vrai Naruto était celui-là, celui qui lui demandait pardon et non le monstre qui avait essayé de le brutaliser quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Je suis désolé Blanche-Neige, je ne voulais pas te salir, je te le promets.

Un baiser effaça la morsure et les mains abimées descendirent sur son corps. Il retint son souffle et les caresses s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Naruto ne le forcerait jamais. Il n'était en rien à l'image de son grand oncle et des autres bikers.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, s'il te plait, le supplia-t-il en gémissant d'anticipation.

Naruto continua son exploration, une de ses mains allant directement jusqu'à son sexe qu'il commença à branler, le forçant à reprendre vie tandis que l'autre prit son temps pour aller jusqu'à son lobe qu'il écarta. Le biker savait baiser les culs et un cul, qu'il soit féminin ou masculin, restait un cul et il savait s'y prendre. Sans avertir, il lapa l'anus à porter de bouche et le sexe dans sa main gonfla dans la seconde. Ses coups de langue se firent de plus en plus empressés, sa princesse avait un goût divin et il en réclama davantage. Naruto plongea sur les fesses rebondies, le dévorant complètement, tout en le branlant en même temps. Sasuke étouffait ses gémissements dans les coussins et ça le contraria mais il ne devait pas en être autrement, pas au club.

Sasuke se laissa surprendre par l'orgasme que Naruto lui donna avec sa langue. Jamais une langue ne lui avait fait autant de bien. Le Sergent d'Arme, le maintint à quatre pattes, un bras autour des hanches, l'empêchant de s'étaler sur son sperme tâchant les draps du biker. Ses jambes étaient du coton, son souffle court, il revint à la réalité difficilement.

\- Et toi ? haleta-t-il.

Naruto l'embrasa dans le dos, lui murmurant que ce n'était pas important mais ça l'était à ses yeux. Sasuke se cambra, reposant le haut de son corps contre le matelas, montrant son fessier où il plongea deux doigts à l'intérieur.

\- Blanche-Neige, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Est-ce que la vue te plait ? retorqua-t-il.

Sasuke sentit deux mains prendre ses lobes et les écarter pour une meilleure vue.

\- Magnifique, grogna Naruto.

\- Alors profite et fais-toi du bien. Touche-toi sur moi.

Un feulement lui répondit, Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le Sergent d'Arme empoigner sa queue et la branler avec force, faisant claquer ses bourses. Ce spectacle suffit à le refaire bander. Les muscles saillant de l'avant-bras tatoué qui se contractaient à chaque mouvement, le regard cobalt dévorant son anus que Sasuke caressait pour lui, la bouche entrouverte dans un sourire carnassier et la chevelure blonde se collant de plus en plus au front en sueur.

Naruto s'abandonnait enfin à lui. Il déposait les Armes.

Naruto éjacula sur le dos de Sasuke, la tête rejetée en arrière, savourant chaque jet puissant qui s'échappait de son corps. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir le prénom de sa princesse. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Sasuke se touchait toujours et le biker ne pouvait pas ignorer le sexe de nouveau prêt à exploser.

\- Viens par-là, intima-t-il en les décalant sur le côté propre du lit.

Naruto se rallongea sur le dos et entraina Sasuke jusqu'à que son sexe soit face à sa bouche. Il l'ouvrit et l'encouragea à s'y engouffrer de ses mains pressant ses fesses. Sa princesse se laissa tomber contre le mur, les mains bien à plats, lui laissant le total contrôle de ses hanches alors Naruto ouvrit grand la bouche et enfonça Sasuke jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Une main vint aussitôt agripper sa tignasse pour le prévenir mais il voulait goûter sa princesse jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il déglutit, le sexe entre ses lèvres et ça suffit pour que le membre explose dans sa bouche. Naruto avala le tout avec un plaisir non dissimilé. Sasuke se retira, baissant la tête pour le regarder. Une brume envahissait ses onyx mais le biker voyait le sourire béat sur le visage de porcelaine.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ? Je vais nous trouver un endroit où tu pourras crier mon prénom sans te retenir.

Et Naruto allait vraiment le faire. S'il pouvait être avec sa princesse tout en continuant à faire son travail auprès de son Prés' tout irait bien. Il aurait un argument en sa faveur. Il verrait plus tard pour le reste. Il était déjà promis à l'enfer alors transgresser une journée de plus ou de moins les règles du MC ne lui couterait pas plus. La seule chose qui pourrait réellement le sauver auprès de son Président était la place de sa princesse et il espérait vraiment que ça compte.

**Juillet**

Assis sur un canapé, à l'écart, dans la salle du club des Pussy, Sasuke dessinait ce qu'il voyait.

La scène où dansait des chattes, des hommes agglutinés autour, certains avec des filles leur tournant autour pour faire monter leur désir et peut-être, plus tard, les combler dans des salles privées. Des serveurs et des serveuses vaguaient entre les tables pour déposer les commandes. Des bikers étaient postés à l'entrée pour contrôler les arrivés et les sorties, toutes les semaines, il y avait un roulement entre les membres du MC.

Sasuke s'arrêta quand il termina les détails de la décoration qui faisait parfaitement ressortir le côté sensuel et sexuel du club, de long rideau rouge à chaque embrassure, des lustres chandeliers et des clichés érotiques sur les murs. Il recula son dessin pour l'examiner dans son ensemble mais en regardant la partie de son dessin où il avait dessiné le MC de son frère, il fronça des sourcils. Le dessin était trop sombre. Il releva les yeux vers tous les membres qui buvaient et rigolaient ensemble à quelques tables de lui. Il manquait quelque chose.

\- C'est très beau, entendit-il.

Sasuke grogna intérieurement d'avoir été coupé dans sa réflexion, il jeta un regard sur le côté pour voir Haku s'asseoir sur le canapé, proche de lui. Sans un mot, il se reconcentra sur son dessin à la recherche du détail qui ferait que le dessin serait parfait mais le seul membre masculin du Pussy l'en empêcha, encore :

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup.

Ce n'était pas une question et pourtant son silence fut éloquent.

\- J'ai failli mourir sous les coups de mon mac car je voulais quitter le trottoir. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un nomade qui voulait me faire découvrir le monde sur sa moto. Je n'ai jamais eu cette chance. Il est mort lors d'un deal au moment où je réclamais ma liberté. Naruto m'a sauvé, sans penser aux conséquences. Il m'a aidé à retrouver mon nomade, l'a enterré comme un vrai biker non comme un chien errant puis m'a proposé de m'aider à me construire une nouvelle vie. Seulement, je ne savais rien faire d'autre que donner mon cul. Naruto m'a amené ici et je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux comme endroit. Il est mon protecteur mais il ne sait jamais rien passé entre lui et moi.

À la fin du récit, Sasuke aurait dû éprouver de la pitié ou de la compassion ou même un certain soulagement mais il ressentait que de la contrariété. Savoir que son prince était aussi le protecteur d'une autre personne, et surement beaucoup d'autre ne lui plaisait pas. Il aimait à penser qu'il était unique et surtout aux yeux du Sergent d'Arme.

\- Ça met égal.

Un rire joyeux interrompit leur échange et en un coup d'œil, Sasuke trouva ce qu'il manquait sur son dessin. Il recréa sa bulle et se mit à esquisser le dernier membre du MC qui venait d'arriver aux côtés de ses frères : Naruto.

\- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Haku, éclatant sa bulle.

Sasuke releva les yeux de son dessin mais pas pour regarder Haku, seulement pour plonger ses yeux d'encre dans l'océan qui l'avait trouvé au loin. Le Sergent d'Arme lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se concentrer sur la conversation qui se déroulait avec ses frères.

XxX

Naruto se libéra de ses frères quand des chattes vinrent les distraire, il rejoignit aussitôt Sasuke et Haku. Il s'assit à côté de ce dernier.

\- Comment vont les princesses ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir qu'il ne comprit pas. Sa princesse ne l'avait jamais mal pris qu'il le traite ainsi, même devant les autres. Quant à Haku, il signala son départ mais Naruto en décida autrement. Il prit la place d'Haku aux côtés de Sasuke quand le Pussy se leva mais le rattrapa par le bras, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte. De nouveau, Sasuke le regarda de travers, non sans avoir auparavant fixer les parties collées de son corps avec celui d'Haku. Naruto comprit immédiatement que c'était la jalousie qui animait dans les billes noires.

Malheureusement, le Sergent d'Arme ne comptait pas renvoyer Haku. Pas parce qu'il était important à ses yeux mais surtout parce que ceux de son Président ne cessaient de le regarder quand il était avec son petit frère. C'était déjà le cas avant, depuis le début de l'aménagement de Sasuke au MC, mais c'était devenu plus insistant le mois dernier, comme si Itachi avait senti que quelque chose était différent entre son cadet et son frère du MC. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Ce qui se passait entre sa princesse et lui, regardait qu'eux pour le moment même si ça le tuait de mentir à son Président. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge mais ça pourrait facilement devenir une trahison s'il ne s'y prenait pas correctement.

\- Tu veux bien nous dessiner Blanche-Neige ?

La demande de Naruto passa de travers et pourtant, il prit une page blanche de son cahier pour y répondre. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand son ventre gargouilla, mettant fin au moment, Sasuke leur tendit son dessin d'eux et s'éclipsa en laissant son matériel sur le canapé.

\- C'est super beau, murmura Haku, résumant la pensée de Naruto.

Sur la partie supérieure de la feuille A4, Sasuke les avait bien dessinés comme il les voyait, jusqu'aux plus petits détails dans leurs iris et sur la partie basse, il les avait dessinés dans une ruelle. Naruto, debout, en tenue de biker tendait la main à Haku, assis par terre sur un trottoir. Le Sergent d'Arme le regardait avec tendresse, le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'Haku le regardait avec espoir, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Sasuke dessinait vite et bien, il était doué, Naruto oubliait parfois que sa princesse faisait les Beaux-Arts avant qu'il se fasse agresser et plonger dans le monde des bikers.

Naruto laissa Haku récupérer le dessin tandis qu'il cherchait Sasuke des yeux. Il le trouva accoudé au bar, attendant, le cul légèrement en arrière. Le Sergent d'Arme admira la vue du pantalon en cuir qui lui moulait le fessier. C'était le plus joli cul qu'il avait baisé avec sa langue et qu'il voulait baiser avec sa queue. Sa descente de reins était parfaite.

Il grogna. Son corps réclamait celui de sa princesse.

\- Naruto, toussota Haku.

Le Sergent d'Arme se figea, le Pussy se retourna sur ses cuisses, s'asseyant à califourchon. Naruto se recula dans le canapé mais Haku se rapprocha, collant leur bassin.

\- Tu sais que c'est très vexant pour moi de sentir la queue d'un homme contre mes fesses qui bande pour un autre. Surtout la tienne.

Naruto croisa ses mains dans le bas du dos d'Haku, relevant la tête pour l'affronter du regard.

\- Tu es désirable à souhait mais

\- Mais tu ne me vois pas comme ça, compléta Haku. Je sais.

\- Et tu sais aussi qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous ? demanda le Sergent d'Arme pour s'en assurer.

\- Je le sais, confirma le Pussy. Seulement…

Haku rapprocha leur front puis leur nez, jouant avec.

\- Seulement si un jour tu as besoin, je te ne te dirais jamais non. Je te dois la vie.

Naruto laissa Haku se blottir contre son torse et d'une main, il caressa les cheveux noir tombant en cascade dans le dos.

Ses frères sifflèrent, leur conseillant de prendre une salle privée mais Naruto ne releva pas. Il leur adressa seulement un doigt d'honneur. Il garda l'ancien prostitué des rues dans ses bras. Le Sergent d'Arme avait énormément d'affection pour lui.

Il avait tué le mac d'Haku quand ce dernier s'acharnât physiquement sur lui, un soir dans la rue et après s'être rendu compte que l'homme qu'il aimait était mort, il l'avait pris avec lui. Lui donnant un foyer et un travail.

\- Allez baiser ailleurs !

Haku et Naruto sursautèrent quand l'ordre de Sasuke arriva à leurs oreilles. Ils se décollèrent puis le Pussy descendit de ses genoux et s'en alla avec le dessin, comprenant qu'il était de trop. Naruto en profita pour regarder sa princesse qui le fusillait du regard. Sasuke lui jeta une pomme au niveau de son entrejambe et Naruto serra les dents quand elle rentra en contact avec son érection, la récupérant.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Naruto le baisait avec sa bouche le mois dernier et ce soir, il bandait pour la pute mâle du Pussy. Dire qu'il avait fait ce dessin pour lui et qu'il était partit chercher quelque chose à manger pour le ventre sur pattes qu'était le Sergent d'Arme. C'était donc toute l'estime que le biker avait pour lui.

Il ragea.

Sasuke se pencha sur le canapé pour récupérer son matériel de dessin.

\- Où vas-tu comme ça Blanche-Neige ?

\- Je me casse, tu me dégoutes, cracha-t-il.

Avant de pouvoir partir, Naruto lui encercla le poignet, l'attirant à lui mais il résista, se retenant au dossier du canapé.

\- Calme-toi Blanche-Neige, c'est ton cul interdit par la loi qui me fait bander comme un fou.

Les mots du Sergent d'Arme firent frissonner son corps. Ce dernier tira une deuxième fois, rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille :

\- Mais tu veux peut-être que je te calme ?

Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Sasuke allait continuer sur la lancée pour le chauffer quand une voix dans son dos l'en empêcha :

\- Un problème ici ?

Sasuke se retourna pour faire face à Shikamaru, le Road Captain. Il hocha négativement de la tête avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé, au plus proche de Naruto. Ce dernier posa une main sur le dossier, effleurant ses épaules et croqua la pomme de l'autre, agissant naturellement. Sasuke vit du coin de l'œil, la bosse qui avait disparu puis il reporta son attention sur le biker, debout face à eux.

\- On peut faire quelque chose pour toi Einstein ?

\- Je viens voir Sasuke.

Sasuke masqua sa surprise. C'était la première fois que le Road Captain s'intéressait réellement à lui. Il avait compris depuis longtemps pourquoi on le surnommait comme l'un des physiciens du monde le plus célèbre. Shikamaru était un génie qui se cachait derrière un laxisme suprême. Sasuke avait également compris pourquoi il avait cet écusson et pas un autre. Le Road Captain, lors des deals et transferts de marchandises, les sortait toujours des pires situations, que ce soit sur la route ou ailleurs.

La main contre le dossier se déplaça sur son épaule, comme une marque d'appartenance et Sasuke ne loupa rien du froncement de sourcil du Sergent d'Arme. Apparemment ce n'était pas normal que Shikamaru lui accorde de l'importance.

\- Du calme mon frère, je ne lui veux aucun mal.

Malgré les mots, Naruto garda sa main sur son corps et Sasuke s'y blottit discrètement.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? demanda-t-il en croquant de nouveau de la pomme.

Shikamaru dévia ses yeux noisette dans ses onyx pour s'adresser directement à lui.

\- Kurenai va bientôt accoucher et j'aimerais lui offrir un cadeau. J'ai vu ton dessin d'Haku et de Naruto que tu viens de faire. Je voudrais que tu m'en fasses un d'elle.

Le Road Captain ouvrit son blouson, plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure et sortit une liasse de billet qu'il tendit. Sasuke fit la moue, contrarié. Il comprenait que c'était un paiement pour la demande mais ça ne justifiait pas le geste qu'il prit assez mal.

\- Tu m'as pris pour une chatte ?! Garde ton argent Monsieur le Road Captain.

Shikamaru garda encore le bras tendu quelques secondes avant de remettre l'argent à sa place. Il lui demanda quand même s'il voulait une chose en particulier et Sasuke lui rappela simplement de continuer à surveillez les arrières de son ainé.

XxX

Naruto sourit à la répartie de sa princesse. Shikamaru croisa son regard avant de repartir avec les autres frères. Le Road Captain validait enfin le cadet de leur Président. Il en avait fallu du temps mais son génie de frère accordait très peu sa confiance.

\- Tu es parfaite Blanche-Neige.

\- C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

Le Sergent d'Arme se retint d'embrasser cette bouche insolente qui le narguait d'un rictus moqueur.

Ses frères le halèrent de loin pour qu'il le rejoigne pour profiter des chattes et laisser l'artiste dessiner. Il se leva et partit, non sans avoir chuchoté à l'oreille de sa princesse des obscénités et surtout de le laisser le ramener ce soir.

* * *

Naruto sortit du club en soupirant.

\- Un problème, mon frère ?

Le Sergent d'Arme sursauta presque à la question du Road Captain qui fumait, adossé au mur de l'enseigne. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'avoir la tête en l'air, il était de moins en moins attentif à ce qui l'entourait car il pensait trop à sa princesse. Il s'en rendait compte.

\- Aucun, je rentre me pioter.

\- D'accord, je ramènerais Sasuke alors.

Naruto tiqua, se retournant aussitôt vers le biker.

\- Je pensais qu'il était rentré avec Itachi.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait supposé en ne le trouvant pas et en apprenant par l'un de ses frères que leur Président s'était éclipsé un peu plus tôt. Shikamaru lui expliqua qu'Itachi était partie retrouver Sakura et que Sasuke était passé aux toilettes se rafraichir.

\- C'est bon rentre, je vais le ramener.

Naruto lui mit une tape virile sur l'épaule avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Il salua la femme de ménage qu'il avait embauché pour travailler après la soirée ou plutôt en début de journée puis se dirigea aux toilettes. Il trouva sa princesse près du lavabo, se regardant dans le miroir. À peine la porte refermée, il se jeta sur lui.

XxX

Sasuke, après s'être rincé le visage pour rester réveillé et attendre son prince, pris du papier pour s'essuyer. Il le jeta avant de reporter son attention sur son reflet.

_Blanche-Neige._

La voix de Naruto dans sa tête le berça. Il adorait l'entendre de sa bouche et pourtant il ne comprenait pas comme il avait pu l'appeler ainsi alors que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Sasuke ne ressemblait pas à ça.

Ses lèvres fines et rosées qu'il traça de son index fussent gonflées et éclatées, sans parler de son visage à la peau blanche sans imperfection qui fût recouvert de bleus et déformé sous les coups. Il ne parlait même pas de ses cheveux noir lissés qui fussent sale de sueur et de sperme.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, se refermant aussitôt et une tornade blonde se jeta sur lui. Naruto fondit sur lui et happa ses lèvres, l'obligeant à se hisser sur le lavabo. Il s'accrocha à la tignasse en bataille pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Le Sergent d'Arme attrapa ses genoux pour ouvrir ses cuisses et s'y engouffrer, faisant rencontrer leur bassin.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, sourit Sasuke contre les lèvres du biker.

\- Tais-toi et laisse-moi te dire bonne nuit à ma façon, rétorqua Naruto en reprenant ses lèvres.

Sasuke gémit dans le baiser. Son sexe, comprimé dans son pantalon en cuir, le faisait atrocement souffrir. Heureusement pour lui, Naruto le libéra, collant le sien déjà libre. Il les branla sans interruption, accentuant avec des coups de hanches brutaux qui obligea Sasuke à jouir. Naruto avala son cri.

Naruto garda Sasuke dans ses bras, attendant que ses tremblements cessent. Faire jouir sa princesse lui provoquait une satisfaction extrême.

\- Quand vas-tu trouver un endroit où me faire crier ?

\- Bientôt Blanche-Neige. Bientôt, sois patient.

XxX

**Quelques jours plus tard…**

Naruto et Shikamaru rentrèrent de leur surveillance. Ils élisaient domicile dans un vieux motel depuis plusieurs jours.

En effet, une réunion s'était tenue la semaine précédente.

\- _Il y a du mouvement du côté des Serpents du Son, lança Kakashi, le Vice-président. _

_Il mit des documents au milieu de la table. Des photos et des comptes-rendus divers. Chacun se pencha dessus pour regarder vaguement._

\- _Leur Président ne bouge jamais sans raison, on doit aller voir ce qu'ils trament, ordonna Itachi._

_Shikamaru, qui regardait les papiers se proposa pour la mission. Le Road Captain connaissait les routes par cœur et il pouvait également élaborer n'importe quel plan en quelques secondes et dans n'importe quelles situations, il était le mieux placé pour se déplacer et pouvoir aider sur place et au club. _

\- _J'irais avec lui, se proposa Kakashi._

\- _Je viens avec vous si c'est ça, lança Gai._

\- _Avec Akamaru aussi on peut, dit Kiba._

_Itachi se mit à soupirer, décidemment, il n'avait pas à se plaindre de ses frères, tout le monde était toujours partant pour effectuer une mission, dangereuse ou non. Il tapa un petit coup sur la table pour attirer l'attention et le silence se fit autour de la table._

\- _Kiba, je sais que tu as envie de bouger mais tu es un atout ici, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas quand tu vas en mission. On ne voit que toi avec ton chien. _

_Bien qu'il pourrait proposer à l'ancien maître-chien de se séparer de son animal, il ne le faisait jamais. Son frère fonctionnait en paire._

\- _Kakashi, j'ai besoin de toi ici. J'aimerais éviter que mes deux génies soient sur la route. Gai, je te rappelle que tu t'es engagé auprès des Pussy. C'est Naruto qui ira. _

_Naruto leva les yeux d'une photo d'un des membres des Serpents du Son. Pour une fois qu'il ne se proposait pas, il devait y aller. Sa princesse allait le tuer._

\- _T'en es mon frère ? _

_En même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, voulu-t-il répondre à son Président mais il se retint et hocha de la tête. _

_Après quoi, Kakashi leur fit un topo complet sur le gang adversaire et Naruto dut se concentrer. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire cette mission. Quand Itachi tapa un grand coup sur la table pour signaler la fin de la réunion, Naruto s'éclipsa pour aller faire ses affaires. Il croisa Sasuke qui sortait de sa chambre, aussitôt il lui agrippa le poignet et l'entraîna dans sa propre chambre._

\- _Qu'est-ce que_

_Naruto lui coupa la parole en le plaquant contre la porte qui se referma. Il lui vola un baiser farouche._

\- _Bon sang Naruto, haleta Sasuke. Tu m'as fait peur et tu es fou. _

\- _Oui fou de toi, répondit-il en fonçant sur ses lèvres._

_Un coup à la porte les fit s'arrêter dans leur élan._

\- _Naruto, départ dans cinq minutes, bouge-toi. _

_Le Sergent d'Armes grogna avant de revenir à Sasuke qui dévia sa bouche pour pas qu'il ne l'atteigne. _

\- _Comment ça « départ dans cinq minutes » ?_

_Le ton de sa princesse n'annonçait rien de bon. Il se décolla légèrement pour lui expliquer vaguement qu'il devait partir plusieurs jours. Sasuke se dégagea aussitôt._

\- _Tu m'avais dit que tu nous trouverais un endroit, ça fait plus d'un mois et demi que j'attends. Dis-le si tu ne veux pas._

\- _Je te jure que je le veux Blanche-Neige, je ne me suis même pas proposé. J'avais l'intention de prévoir quelque chose mais ton frère veut que j'y aille alors…_

\- _Oui, le club, toujours le club, j'ai compris. Fais bon voyage. _

_Sasuke sortit de la chambre sans se soucier si d'autres membres du club se trouvai__en__t dans le couloir et Naruto se tapa la tête contre la porte. Il partait, frustré, et il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait se trouver loin de sa princesse. _

Naruto et Shikamaru allèrent à la douche à tour de rôle.

Naruto jouait avec son portable en entendant l'eau couler dans la pièce d'à côté. Pris d'une impulsion, il se décida à envoyer un message à Sasuke.

**À : Blanche-Neige.**

**Comment va la princesse ? **

La réponse arriva assez rapidement.

**De : Banche-Neige **

**Elle attend son prince pour lui faire plein de choses indécentes, il lui manque. **

Naruto jura en réajustant son sexe dans son jean. Il en rêvait chaque nuit.

**À : Blanche-Neige**

**Tu lui manques aussi. Dès que je rentre, on part tous les deux.**

Naruto ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre pour réussir à berner tout le monde et trouver une excuse pour se retrouver qu'avec sa princesse mais ça lui viendra.

**De : Blanche-Neige **

**Promis ?**

Naruto allait lui répondre quand l'eau de la douche s'arrêta. Le Sergent d'Arme rangea son téléphone et alluma la télévision. Il n'avait rien à cacher, pourtant il agissait comme tel.

Shikamaru sortit de la salle de bain avec un jean propre sur les hanches. Il s'essuya les cheveux et Naruto se rendit compte à quel point ils avaient poussé, ils lui arrivaient aux épaules. Le Sergent d'Arme ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Road Captain n'avait pas plus de trophée à son tableau de chasse. Shikamaru était un bel homme surtout quand il détachait ses cheveux et qu'il laissait sa barbe, les filles raffolaient de ce look surtout avec le blouson en cuir et la moto, pourtant peu rentrait dans le lit du Road Captain. Jusqu'à maintenant, Temari, une bikeuse nomade était l'une des seules à avoir retenu l'attention de Shikamaru bien qu'il la traite souvent de chieuse.

Naruto reporta son attention sur la télévision, il zappa avant de s'arrêter sur le film « Blanche-Neige et le chasseur » il pensa immédiatement à Sasuke et ça le fit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon frère ?

\- Rien de spécial, lança Naruto en montrant le film du bout de la télécommande, le film me fait penser à

\- Sasuke, répondit Shikamaru à sa place.

Naruto hocha de la tête, gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran puis, sentant le regard de son frère sur lui, il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Shikamaru le sondait et le Sergent d'Arme avait l'impression qu'il arrachait tous ses secrets.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu baises avec lui ?

\- Non, se défendit aussitôt Naruto.

Il reporta son regard sur la télévision pour échapper à celui du Road Captain. Il n'avait pas menti mais il n'avait pas, non plus, dit la vérité et il se sentait mal.

\- Pas encore, rajouta-t-il.

Shikamaru laissa le silence s'étirer entre eux, pourtant Naruto savait qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Le Sergent d'Arme se retint de se justifier, il ne voulait pas que le Road Captain puisse utiliser ses mots contre lui.

\- Dis ce que tu as à dire, ordonna finalement Naruto.

\- Que penses-tu que je vais dire ?

Naruto perdit patience, il se rassit sur son lit, se redressant, pour faire complètement face à Shikamaru. Il le défia de dire le fond de sa pensée mais finalement, il fut celui qui craqua en premier.

\- C'est parce que c'est un mec ?! s'énerva-t-il.

Shikamaru le regarda comme s'il avait été idiot.

\- Je sais que le monde dans lequel nous sommes n'est pas très ouvert d'esprit mais ça change et notre club en est la preuve. Nos frères pensent déjà que tu te fais Haku, même si ce n'est pas vrai, précisa Shikamaru. Le fait qu'il soit un homme n'est pas le problème. Le problème, c'est qu'il s'agit du cadet de notre Président. Tu touches à ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Tu étais là quand il nous a clairement dit qu'il voulait une meilleure vie pour lui, une qui n'impliquait pas de biker, ni de club. Alors à quoi tu joues ?

À quoi jouait-il ? À rien. Ce n'était pas un jeu et c'était tout le problème. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu Sasuke, il ressentait le besoin de veiller sur lui et ça n'avait rien avoir avec son lien avec leur Président. Certes, ils étaient frères de sang et Itachi et le Sergent d'Arme étaient liés par une amitié ainsi qu'une loyauté qui allaient au-delà qu'une simple fraternité de club mais son cœur ratât un battement à la découverte de sa princesse.

Depuis, un démon se battait avec un ange au fond de lui pour savoir quoi faire résister ou céder ?

\- Itachi pourrait le prendre comme une trahison et tu sais ce qu'il arrive des frères qui trahissent le club ?

Naruto resta obstinément silencieux.

\- Écoute mon frère, si c'est juste un cul …

\- Ce n'est pas juste un cul, réagit enfin le Sergent d'Arme.

Le Road Captain leva ses mains devant lui en signe de reddition, il savait parfaitement que Naruto partait au quart de tour, surtout quand ça lui tenait au cœur.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Shikamaru, j'ai compris, ce n'est pas un cul comme les autres mais demandes-toi s'il vaut le coup de trahir la confiance de ton Président et de perdre ton club.

Sur ses mots qui le laissèrent dans le flou, Shikamaru éteignit la lumière et lui dit bonne nuit, demain il avait une longue journée de surveillance qui les attendait.

**Août**

Sasuke regardait pour la énième fois, depuis deux semaines, son téléphone. Naruto ne lui avait jamais répondu à son sms et il n'avait de cesse de s'inquiéter. Naturellement, il avait demandé des nouvelles à son frère qui n'arrêtait pas de lui répondre que tout allait bien mais il en doutait.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent quelques heures plus tard quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de la moto de Naruto. Il ne saurait pas l'expliquer mais il la reconnaissait depuis le premier jour, peut-être parce qu'il l'associait à son sauvetage.

Naruto et Shikamaru garèrent leur moto à côté de celles des autres déjà en place. Tout le monde vint les accueillir et Sasuke assista à la scène depuis la balançoire dans l'air de jeux. Il sourit aux retrouvailles et décida de l'immortaliser. Rapidement, il prit son cahier, dont il ne se séparait jamais, et griffonna dessus. Il releva très peu les yeux mais quand il le fit une dernière fois pour mémoriser les détails et les reproduire, il croisa les cobalts de son prince.

Sasuke s'attendait à ce que le Sergent d'Arme vienne à sa rencontre. Il ne demandait pas un baiser ou un câlin, juste un sourire ou un échange verbal. Il n'eut rien de tout cela. Naruto se contenta d'un hochement de tête, absent de sourire puis à un départ à l'intérieur du club. Comme s'il n'était rien d'important.

Sasuke regarda son esquisse, il ne manquait que Naruto. Il le dessinait toujours à la fin, le biker était les détails qui manquaient et rendaient ses dessins parfaits. Sasuke soupira, plus sûr de vouloir immortaliser ça.

XxX

La fête pour célébrer le retour des deux bikers battait son plein au club des Pussy. Kurenai et son bébé étaient présents. Les filles étaient agglutinées autour de l'enfant et certains hommes râlaient qu'on ne s'occupe pas d'eux mais dans l'ensemble tout se passait très bien.

Sasuke restait dans son coin. Il avait donné son dessin pour la maman au Road Captain qui l'avait remercié. Même s'il n'était pas démonstratif, il avait compris que le dessin avait touché le génie du club.

\- Je pensais te voir coller à lui toute la soirée.

Haku vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu veux toujours le faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Sasuke avait prévu une surprise pour son prince avec l'aide du Pussy mais il n'était plus sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Naruto l'avait évité depuis son retour et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Même quand il était rentré de front l'un dans l'autre dans un couloir, le Sergent d'Arme l'avait fui.

_XxX_

_Sasuke cherchait Itachi dans le club mais il comprit vite qu'une réunion avait été mise en place pour faire un topo sur l'absence des bikers. Il était tenu à l'écart des affaires du club car il n'en faisait pas parti mais Sasuke __n'était __pas idiot, ce qu'ils faisaient,__ restaient __louche__s__ et dangereux. Il était heureux que Naruto soit revenu sain et sauf. _

_Quand il entendit bouger au fond d'un couloir et quand les bikers sortirent un à un, Sasuke demanda à voir son frère. On le dirigea dans la pièce du fond qui servait pour les réunions. Arrivé à la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec le Sergent d'Arme. _

\- _Bonjour Blanche-Neige…_

_Sasuke haussa un sourcil, c'était tout ce qu'il allait avoir ? _

\- _Salut, mon frère ?_

_Il ne prit même pas la peine de faire une vraie phrase. Itachi arriva à leur hauteur, lui demandant s'il y avait un problème pour le réclamer. Sasuke le rassura tout en se décalant pour libérer Naruto qui, visiblement, se sentait mal de rester près de lui. _

\- _Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller voir les parents ?_

_Dans son dos, Naruto s'arrêta de marcher et il sentit ses yeux sur sa nuque. Face à lui, Itachi s'enquit aussitôt :_

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit-frère ? _

\- _J'ai juste besoin de les voir._

_Sasuke comprenait l'inquiétude d'Itachi, c'était la première fois depuis sa venue ici qu'il voulait se recueillir sur leur tombe. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'en avait pas senti le besoin mais ça le travaillait depuis longtemps et aujourd'hui plus que les autres. Le « rejet » de Naruto avait été le déclencheur._

\- _D'accord Sasuke, on ira dans la semaine, je vais me libérer une journée._

\- _Merci._

_Itachi lui sourit puis son téléphone se mit à sonner et il s'excusa pour prendre l'appel. Sasuke se retourna dans le couloir, Naruto était toujours là, le regardant. La tête haute, Sasuke le dépassa mais le Sergent d'Arme l'arrêta au passage._

\- _Est-ce que ça va Blanche-Neige ?_

\- _C'est maintenant que tu t'en soucis ? le défia Sasuke avant de se dégager. _

_Sasuke partit, laissant son prince dans le couloir avec ses regrets et ses remords_

_XxX_

Tout le monde se réunit autour de Kurenai et Mirai, sa fille. Les Pussy offrirent plein de vêtements et jouets tandis que les bikers se contentèrent de lui donner un papier où un compte avait été ouvert pour la petite et où ils avaient versés des sommes non-négligeables pour son avenir.

Puis, vint le tour de Shikamaru.

Sasuke avait appris pas mal de chose sur cette mère. Elle était la propriété d'un biker, Asuma, qui avait perdu la vie pendant l'attaque de l'Akatsuki. Le Road Captain s'en occupait comme si c'était sa propre propriété et peut-être que ça le deviendrait un jour selon certains dires mais la situation était assez floue. Asuma était celui qui avait demandé à Shikamaru de prendre soin de sa femme et de sa fille. Le défunt avait toujours porté le génie en très haute estime. Sasuke fît un dessin en fonction.

Shikamaru posa le dessin qu'il avait fait encadrer dans la journée devant Kurenai, elle lui tendit Mirai qu'il récupéra avec bonheur tandis qu'elle déballa le dessin. Ce fut instinctif, un silence se fit dans la pièce et des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent des yeux déjà rouges de fatigue de la mère.

Sasuke sentit les yeux cobalts sur lui et il s'en échappa aussitôt, s'enfuyant. Il ne méritait pas d'être ici. C'était sa faute si le biker était mort.

XxX

Naruto laissa sa princesse partir. Il voulait aller le chercher mais il n'était pas sûr que Sasuke le suive. Depuis qu'il était rentré avec Shikamaru, il avait mis de la distance. Pas parce que son cul ne méritait pas de trahir son Président ou perdre son club. Il le méritait mais il n'était pas encore prêt à le faire et il essayait, dans sa tête, désespérément de trouver une solution mais ce n'était pas son fort.

Le Sergent d'Arme reporta son attention sur le Road Captain qui prenait la femme et la fille de leur défunt frère dans les bras. Naruto ne savait pas à quel point, ils étaient liés mais une chose étaient sûre, si lui ne devait pas toucher au frère du Président, Shikamaru ne devait pas toucher à la propriété d'un frère, même mort.

Haku se fraya une place sur ses genoux, l'obligeant à sortir de ses pensées.

\- Sasuke est vraiment doué avec ses mains.

Naruto n'allait pas le contredire, sa princesse avait dessiné sur un grand format paysage, tout en long. Il avait représenté trois moments de la vie. Le premier était Kurenai enceinte avec Asuma dans son dos qui la prenait dans ses bras, les mains posées sur son ventre. Le deuxième moment, représentait Assuma en fantôme, Mirai dans les bras, près d'un berceau et Kurenai penché par-dessus. Sur le dernier, on pouvait voir Shikamaru et Kurenai donner la main à Mirai qui se tenait debout entre eux, encore bébé. Asuma, presque effacé, avait une main sur l'épaule de Shikamaru et regardait sa famille d'un regard tendre.

Sasuke avait parfaitement représenté l'histoire autour du bébé.

\- Naruto ?

Le Sergent d'Arme s'excusa auprès du Pussy d'être ailleurs. Haku lui prit alors la main, descendant de ses genoux avant de le tirer à sa suite. Il lui demanda où il l'amenait mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, au lieu de quoi, il se retrouva dans une salle privée du club des chattes.

\- Haku, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée car Naruto se sentait faible pour toute résistance. Sasuke n'était pas sa propriété et pourtant, il était resté loin de toutes les chattes et de tous les culs qui pouvaient le tenter et avoir. Sa princesse lui manquait terriblement mais il ne pouvait pas l'avoir entièrement.

Le prostitué le poussa sur le canapé où il tomba. Quand il se redressa en position assis, Haku défit son petit foulard qui était accroché autour de son cou. Naruto fronça des sourcils quand il vit une vilaine morsure.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?! s'échauffa-t-il.

\- Un homme qui me fait prendre mon pied comme jamais, le rassura-t-il avant de lui nouer le foulard autour des yeux. Et toi tu as besoin de prendre le tien alors laisse-toi faire.

Les mains d'Haku disparurent sur son corps.

\- Si c'est trop dur pour toi, imagine que c'est un autre.

Haku revint sur lui, il se hissa sur ses genoux et Naruto posa ses mains sur les hanches. Il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer Sasuke près de lui. Il avait l'impression de sentir son odeur, que les mains qui se perdaient dans ses cheveux blonds étaient les siennes, douces et sûres d'elles. Pourtant quand le souffle d'Haku se perdit sur ses lèvres, il l'arrêta en entourant ses poignets.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, murmura-t-il, espérant ne pas vexer le Pussy.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La voix qui lui répondit lui vint de loin mais il ne releva pas tout de suite, perdu dans ce qu'il voulait vraiment et en total confiance avec Haku.

\- Je veux Blanche-Neige, avoua-t-il enfin pour la première fois. Je désire uniquement sa bouche sur mon corps et son cul resserré autour de ma queue, seulement le sien.

\- Alors cesse de me rejeter.

Naruto se figea quand la voix de sa princesse caressa ses oreilles. Quand il comprit que la personne sur ses genoux était Sasuke, ce dernier l'embrassait déjà sans retenue. Le Sergent d'Arme attrapa à pleines mains les fesses de sa princesse, les malaxant. Il étouffa un gémissement.

XxX

Sasuke relâcha les lèvres de son biker, il glissa aussitôt ses mains entre eux et défit le jean de Naruto.

\- Attends.

Non, il n'allait pas attendre, Sasuke en avait marre d'attendre depuis le début de l'été. Il voulait Naruto dans sa bouche et dans son cul et il l'aurait. Le biker voulut le faire ralentir mais Sasuke refusa :

\- Non, je te veux maintenant !

\- Bon sang Blanche-Neige, tu m'excites.

Si son autorité le mettait dans tous ses états, Sasuke n'allait pas l'épargner. Il descendit des cuisses musclées puis abaissa le jean, emportant le caleçon, sur les chevilles avant d'écarter au maximum les cuisses. Il prit de force le sexe en érection de Naruto et le branla.

\- Je vais te prendre dans ma bouche et te sucer jusqu'à sentir ton sperme sur ma langue.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt, faisant jurer le Sergent d'Arme comme un charretier. Naruto laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, une main se perdant dans ses cheveux noirs, savourant le préliminaire.

\- Tu es autant doué avec ta bouche qu'avec tes doigts, haleta le biker.

Encouragé par ses mots, Sasuke continua de plus belle. Il retraça la grosse veine de sa langue, partant de la base jusqu'au gland qu'il embrassa puis il le reprit entièrement en bouche, salivant pour lubrifier. Il creusa les joues, l'aspirant toujours plus.

\- Je veux te voir, dit Naruto en retirant son bandeau.

Sasuke leva les yeux, tout en continuant sa caresse, plongeant dans les cobalts qui le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Ce fut trop pour lui, Sasuke déboutonna son propre jean et plongea sa main dans son caleçon pour se branler. Il était au bord de l'explosion et Naruto aussi :

\- Blanche-Neige…

Sasuke aspira fortement, lui donnant l'autorisation d'éjaculer dans sa bouche et aussitôt, le goût amer caractéristique du sperme rempli sa bouche. Il avala tout et se fut jouissif, Sasuke éjacula à son tour.

Naruto le ramena contre lui, sur ses genoux et l'embrassa farouchement. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble, ils se mangeaient littéralement.

\- Prends-moi mon prince, supplia-t-il.

Le Sergent d'Arme caressa sa joue tendrement, refusant, encore une fois, de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

\- Même si je crève d'envie de baiser ton cul et de le foutre…

S'il ne venait pas d'éjaculer, Sasuke aurait pu aux mots crus qui le mettait dans tous ses états.

-… Je ne le ferais pas ici. Je refuse, même si personne ne peut nous entendre, que notre première fois se fasse dans un club de chattes. Tu n'es pas une chatte.

Naruto l'embrassa chastement.

\- Tu es Blanche-Neige et je te traiterais comme la princesse que tu es.

Sasuke aurait aimé lui crier qu'il n'en était pas une et que le Sergent d'Arme pourrait lui faire toutes les choses sales et indécentes possible. Il en serait que plus comblé, pourtant l'idée que Naruto s'occupe de lui comme personne ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, lui donna envie alors il se contenta d'accepter et de lui faire confiance.

Un raclement de gorge les fit se tendre avant de se souvenir qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec eux. Sasuke, toujours sur les cuisses nues de Naruto, tourna le visage en direction d'Haku tandis que le Sergent d'Arme se décala pour regarder aussi le Pussy.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit s'excuser ? demanda Naruto, un large sourire sur le visage.

Le biker ne s'en voulait pas du tout. Avoir joué les exhibitionnistes passait bien après la pipe de sa princesse. Il se ferait quand même pardonner pour ses mots concernant les chattes. Haku était peut-être un membre du club mais il méritait d'être traité aussi bien que Sasuke à ses yeux. Malheureusement, il n'était pas l'homme qui lui fallait.

\- Pas si j'ai le droit de vous rejoindre la prochaine fois que je vous couvre, répondit Haku, tout sourire.

Bien qu'il aurait voulu plaisanter et faire rager sa princesse, il se restreint, ce n'était pas le moment après du sexe. Tandis que Naruto allait répondre un « non » pour ne pas titiller la jalousie de Sasuke, ce dernier lança :

\- Pourquoi pas. Ta récompense sera à la hauteur de ta fidélité.

Sasuke descendit de ses genoux pour s'approcher d'Haku, Naruto, après avoir remis son jean, le suivit. Ils firent face au Pussy.

\- Et quelle est ma récompense pour ce moment ? les provoqua-t-il.

Sasuke, qui avait récupéré le petit foulard, le noua autour du cou d'Haku avant de lui voler un baiser. Il se décala pour laisser la place à Naruto qui l'embrassa à son tour, l'imitant. Le Pussy se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts.

\- Je crois que je vais y prendre goût.

Naruto se mit à rire et Sasuke lui offrit un rictus qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne devait pas trop y prendre goût. Haku lui fit un clin d'œil complice et Sasuke sortit de la pièce en premier.

Pendant l'absence du Sergent d'Arme et du Road Captain, Sasuke et Haku avaient sympathisé. Sasuke avait décidé de laisser tomber les préjugés qu'il pouvait avoir sur les chattes et il avait fait un effort. Il l'avait déjà fait avec Hinata alors il devait le faire avec Haku, laissant sa jalousie vis à vis de Naruto. Il avait appris à connaître le Pussy et compris ce que Naruto lui trouvait. Haku était entier, doux et gentil avec tout le monde mais il pouvait se montrer féroce. Il s'en était rendu compte quand une chatte s'était mit entre lui et un client que Sasuke avait compris être précieux pour Haku. Ce dernier était une belle personne et Sasuke ne regrettait pas de lui avoir donné sa chance, la preuve en était aujourd'hui.

**_Quelques jours plus tard…._**

Sasuke allait à la rencontre de son ainé. Un prospect lui avait dit qu'il traînait à l'atelier. Il devait l'attendre pour aller voir la tombe de leurs parents. C'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu trois jours auparavant.

\- Itachi ?

Sasuke trouva son frère et les autres bikers autour de la moto de Naruto, ce dernier était s'appuyé contre. Tout le monde se tourna dans sa direction et Sasuke se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Itachi.

\- Oui, petit-frère ?

\- Je dois être prêt pour quelle heure ?

Aucun indice ne passa sur le visage de son ainé et pourtant Sasuke comprit immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas aller voir ses parents aujourd'hui.

Il soupira avant de faire volte-face.

\- Sasuke, attend !

\- Laisse-tomber, Monsieur le Président. J'ai saisi, le club avant tout.

_Même avant moi._

\- Reste ici Blanche-Neige et écoute ton frère, s'éleva la voix du Sergent d'Arme.

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait l'arrêter, c'était Naruto. Nonchalamment, il se retourna, mettant ses mains dans ses poches, il attendit.

Naruto ressentit une certaine satisfaction à voir sa princesse se retourner mais il se sentit désolé pour lui. Il avait compris à quel point c'était important qu'il aille se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents. Malheureusement pour lui, la livraison de poudre avait été avancée par les fournisseurs et Itachi ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être absent à la rencontre. Il s'agissait de faire un nouveau partenariat et sans le Président, c'était impensable.

Itachi s'avança jusqu'à son frère, il leva deux doigts dans sa direction et tapa doucement son front :

\- Désolé petit-frère, une prochaine fois.

Le cœur de Sasuke se gonfla à ce geste tiré de son enfance. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme une marque d'affection. Malgré tout, il demanda s'il pouvait y aller tout seul, ce à quoi son ainé refusa catégoriquement.

\- Pas question que se soit un prospect, objecta-t-il avant même qu'Itachi le propose.

Il n'avait rien contre les prospects mais il n'avait pas encore confiance en eux. En fait, excepté le groupe restreint de son ainé, Sasuke n'accordait toujours pas sa confiance aux autres.

\- Je pourrais peut-être l'accompagner si le voyage ne peut pas attendre et que ma présence au rassemblement n'est pas nécessaire, suggéra Naruto d'une voix trainante.

\- Ça me va, répondit aussitôt Sasuke.

Itachi jongla entre Sasuke et Naruto, réfléchissant. À la grande surprise du Sergent d'Arme, Shikamaru intervint, convaincant, sans paraître suspect, leur Président.

\- D'accord mais revenez ce soir pour la fête.

\- Alors on part tout de suite, signala Naruto. Va préparer tes affaires, et prends des vêtements de rechange, le ciel se couvre.

Sasuke acquiesça silencieusement, bizarrement derrière ses mots, il percevait enfin la promesse de trouver un endroit où il pourrait crier le prénom de son prince.

Naruto regarda Sasuke s'éclipser puis son Président se retourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans son regard. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour entendre la menace et les mises en garde.

\- Je donnerais ma vie pour lui. Tranquillise-toi mon frère.

Pourtant ça ne suffit pas. Naruto savait qu'Itachi voulait plus que quelques mots alors il rajouta :

\- Je t'en fais la promesse.

Le Président hocha de la tête puis partit à la suite de Sasuke. Ses frères se dispersèrent sauf Shikamaru qui resta à fumer sa cigarette. Il se cala contre sa moto, à ses côtés. Naruto savait que le Road Captain avait encore des choses à lui dire, ce qu'il fit dès que les oreilles indiscrètes ne se trouvèrent plus près d'eux :

\- Tu as fait ton choix.

Naruto inspira avant de répondre la vérité.

\- Non, pas encore mais il y a quelque chose entre lui et moi que je ne peux pas expliquer. J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses et j'espère que ce voyage avec Blanche-Neige m'en apportera.

\- J'espère aussi parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, le Pres' tiquera au prochain rendez-vous que tu éviteras.

Le Sergent d'Arme en était parfaitement conscient. Pour la première fois depuis son intégration dans le club, il ne serait pas aux côtés de son Président pour surveiller ses arrières. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke revint avec un petit sac.

\- En selle Blanche-Neige, dit-il en accrochant celui de Sasuke sur l'autre côté.

Sasuke prit place derrière lui, après avoir enfilé un casque qu'un prospect lui avait fourni, s'accrochant aux poignées puis ils sortirent du garage sous les yeux d'Itachi. Quand ils passèrent le panneau de la ville, Sasuke vint immédiatement se coller à son corps, entourant ses bras autour de son ventre. Naruto lâcha son guidon d'une main pour venir caresser la jambe de sa princesse.

\- Accroche-toi Blanche-Neige.

Sasuke obéit et Naruto accéléra.

XxX

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le cimetière, Sasuke descendit de la moto, retira son casque et s'étira tous les membres. Il y avait plus de deux heures et demie de route entre le MC et sa ville natale. Malgré la petite pause faite en milieu de chemin, Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude de faire autant de route à l'arrière d'un véhicule deux roues et pas forcément adapté à transporter un passager, il le fit donc savoir au Sergent d'Arme :

\- J'espère que tu comptes changer un jour de moto.

\- Tant que je n'ai pas de régulière, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Naruto regretta ses mots à l'instant où ils franchirent ses lèvres. Il lut dans les onyx qu'il l'avait blessé mais, est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment s'en vouloir de dire ce qu'il pensait ? Jusqu'à maintenant, la possibilité de trouver une régulière ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

Il avait couché avec beaucoup de chattes en trainant avec Jiraya, même s'il était resté fidèle à Hinata dans un sens, la respectant et lui accordant davantage de temps qu'aux autres. Puis Kiba avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour la chatte et réclamer son temps alors Naruto c'était effacé. Si même Hinata ne lui avait pas donné envie de faire d'une femme sa propriété, qui aurait pu ?

Sasuke lui demanda de l'attendre à l'extérieur tandis qu'il rentrait.

Sasuke s'avança dans les allées de pierre tombale. Il n'était pas très à l'aise mais il devait voir ses parents, il n'y était jamais allé et il en avait besoin. Sasuke trouva la pierre avec la photo de son père et de sa mère. Itachi lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas fait d'enterrement en vue de la situation avec l'Akatsuki à ce moment-là mais il avait quand même respecté leur volonté d'être enterré ensemble. L'incendie ayant été stoppée avant de faire de leur corps des cendres.

Il s'y accroupie avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer alors je vais simplement dire ce qui me passe par la tête et je suis sûr que vous aurez le temps de faire le tri.

Est-ce que c'était horrible de dire une telle chose ? Surtout à ses défunts parents. Malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser, il n'était pas toujours maître de lui, il y avait des situations qui le mettaient mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt mais ma vie à quelque peu été mouvementée ces derniers temps et avant…

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration, il leur devait la vérité :

\- Avant je n'en avais pas envie.

Et elle lui compressa douloureusement le cœur.

\- Quand vous êtes morts, ce fut comme si un vent de liberté soufflait sur ma vie. Je crois que je m'en voulais de ressentir ça mais je n'arrivais pas à faire taire ce sentiment. Il était plus fort que tout. Même que ma tristesse. Pendant des années, après le départ d'Itachi, j'ai eu l'impression de vivre pour vous, pour vous satisfaire et être ce que vous vouliez que je sois. Je n'ai jamais été moi-même car j'avais peur de vous décevoir.

Sasuke les avait déçus, surtout son père. Il avait suffi d'une fois pour que son père le gifle, lui montrant toute sa consternation. Pourtant, il avait embrassé son petit-copain de l'époque sans penser aux conséquences alors qu'il chevauchait une petite moto. Maintenant, avec ce qu'il savait de lui, il n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi coupable à l'époque mais il ne savait pas.

\- Et je vais peut-être le faire encore aujourd'hui.

Il s'apprêtait à dire une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore avouée à voix haute. Sasuke l'avait gardé pour lui car il ne méritait pas de le dire après les horreurs qu'il avait dit aux bikers.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de rester dans ce monde de sans foi ni loi. J'avais juste besoin de me remettre de mon viol. De reprendre confiance en moi. J'y suis arrivé mais pas seul.

Sasuke n'aurait jamais pu y arriver seul, bien qu'il eût rejeté les autres.

\- Itachi m'a aidé mais c'est surtout Naruto. Il était là tous les jours. C'est grâce à lui si je suis devant vous et que j'ai envie d'essayer de vivre dans ce monde.

Qu'il avait simplement envie de vivre.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera entre lui et moi, si ça se trouve après cette nuit, il n'y aura plus rien. En plus, il est maladroit et indomptable. Il jure comme un charretier et il est vulgaire à souhait.

Il y avait tant d'adjectifs pour décrire le Sergent d'Arme et certains n'étaient pas glorieux mais ça lui était égal. Naruto était parfait, avec ses défauts, aux yeux de Sasuke.

\- Enfin bref, il me plait, il me fait vibrer, il me fait me sentir vivant et unique, il me fait sentir comme… une princesse.

Sasuke se mit à rire de lui. Il était ridicule.

\- Et si je suis venu aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour avoir votre bénédiction ou vous demandez d'accepter mais juste d'essayer de me comprendre. Il est la meilleure chose qui me sois arrivée depuis longtemps et je refuse de passer à côté même si ce n'est que pour une nuit.

Il passa sa main sur la photo de ses parents puis se leva.

\- Vous me manquez.

Ce sentiment ne le prenait pas tous les jours mais c'était là quand même. Il les aimait toujours mais moins souvent.

\- Pardonnez-moi.

XxX

Naruto rentra dans la chambre d'hôtel miteuse, fou de rage. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu.

Après le cimetière, il aurait dû amener sa princesse dans le super hôtel de luxe qu'il avait réservé pendant que Sasuke était dans le cimetière. Il lui aurait fait vivre une nuit de fou, inventant un prétexte bidon pour convaincre Itachi que le meilleur pour eux était de rester sur place avant de reprendre la route demain matin. Au lieu de quoi, le ciel s'était emballé, il s'était mis à pleuvoir des cordes et la route inondée avait obligé les autorités à bloquer toutes les routes. Il n'avait pas pu atteindre l'hôtel, la route était trop dangereuse, même pour lui, qui maîtrisait parfaitement la conduite à moto. Du coup, ils se retrouvaient dans un hôtel crasseux à côté d'un fastfood d'où l'odeur s'échappait jusqu'à eux.

\- Retire tes vêtements, tu vas attraper la crève, ordonna-t-il à Sasuke, qui était trempé, tandis qu'il sortait son téléphone.

Il tapa rapidement le numéro d'Itachi mais sans succès, il n'y eut aucun son dans le combiné. Naruto regarda son réseau presque inexistant. Il devait absolument joindre un des membres sinon son Prés' allait s'inquiéter pour rien. Il vérifia quand même l'heure, normalement, ils étaient déjà revenus du rendez-vous. Il ressaya plusieurs fois sans succès avant d'avoir Shikamaru. La communication était entrecoupée, ça grésillait mais il réussit à lui expliquer rapidement la situation avant que ça coupe et que son téléphone s'éteigne, manquant de batterie. Il jeta son téléphone sur le lit avec force.

\- T'énerver ne sert à rien. On est coincés ici jusqu'à que ça se calme alors autant en profiter.

Naruto se retourna vers sa princesse. Sasuke avait délaissé son perfecto, ses cheveux aplatis par l'eau, gouttaient sur son t-shirt bleu marine.

\- Tu devrais aller te doucher Blanche-Neige, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Tu viens avec moi ?

Même s'il le voulait plus que tout, il déclina, indiquant qu'il allait leur chercher de quoi manger. Le Sergent d'Arme lui donna une arme qu'il chargea, plus pour le rassurer que pour l'utiliser.

\- Si je ne vais pas en avoir besoin, pourquoi m'en donner une ?

\- Je préfère savoir que tu as un flingue pour te défendre, je serais plus rassuré. Avant de rentrer, je taperai trois fois en t'appelant.

Naruto vérifia qu'il avait sa propre arme sur lui et son portefeuille pour partir mais Sasuke le retint.

\- Est-ce qu'on va parler de ce qui va se passer ici ce soir ? Ou ça va juste arriver ?

Le Sergent d'Arme leva la main pour dégager une mèche mouillée. Il lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Naruto ne comptait pas se défiler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi après cette nuit ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es prêt à m'offrir après cette nuit ? rétorqua aussitôt sa princesse.

Sasuke ne se contenterait de rien d'autre que la vérité alors il lui donna :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'offrir davantage que cette nuit ou que d'autres volées. Le club passera toujours en premier. C'est ma vie maintenant. C'est ce que je suis depuis que j'ai rencontré ton frère. Je l'ai ancré dans ma chair. Même si demain, je faisais de toi ma propriété, mon régulier, précisa-t-il, le club, c'est ma vie et ça serait à toi de vivre avec. Tu devras apprendre à aimer le club. À l'accepter tout du moins.

\- Comme je t'aimerais ? demanda Sasuke en ne retenant qu'une partie des mots de Naruto.

Ce dernier se figea à ses mots. Est-ce qu'ils en étaient déjà là ?

\- Oui, comme tu m'aimeras, choisit-il de répondre. Encore faudrait-il que ton ainé, mon Président, accepte.

Sasuke posa une main sur sa joue, le scrutant. Naruto ne savait pas ce que sa princesse cherchait dans son regard, ni même s'il trouva mais après quelques secondes de silence, il prit la parole :

\- Attendons de voir où cette nuit nous mène. Voir si ce qui se passe entre nous survie demain matin, car nous ne pouvons pas nier ce feu qui crépite entre nous. Profitons de l'instant présent, laisse le club et mon frère derrière toi, juste pour cette nuit.

_Le reste, on verra plus tard._

Naruto l'embrassa chastement, acceptant, mais il était clair que de toute façon la situation ne lui permettait pas de faire autrement.

Sasuke referma derrière Naruto. Le Sergent d'Arme avait été complètement honnête avec lui et il n'était pas surpris de ce qu'il avait entendu, il s'y attendait mais il en avait la confirmation de vive voix. Sasuke allait faire ce qu'il avait à faire, profiter de cette nuit et si ça prenait la direction qu'il espérait alors il se chargerait de son frère. Il savait qu'il trouverait les arguments pour faire accepter sa relation avec le Sergent d'Arme.

Quand Naruto rentra dans la chambre d'hôtel, après avoir frappé trois fois et appelé Sasuke par son pseudo de princesse, il trouva ce dernier nu avec une petite serviette autour des hanches pour seul vêtement. Il était face à la porte, l'Arme pointé dans sa direction avec un rictus provocateur.

\- Tu veux me tuer Blanche-Neige ? demanda-t-il en refermant derrière lui, le sourire lèvre.

Sasuke s'avança lentement, le tenant toujours en joute. Le Sergent d'Arme posa le sac plastique de menu du fastfood par terre avant de le rejoindre, passant une main dans ses cheveux rebelles et mouillé par le temps. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils ne furent plus qu'à un pas l'un de l'autre, le lit sur le côté.

\- Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, alors personne ne t'aura, avoua-t-il en calant le bout de l'arme contre son cœur.

Naruto frissonna. Il y avait une part de vérité dans ce mensonge.

Sasuke retira la sécurité et tira mais rien ne se produisit. Il avait retiré le chargeur. Le Sergent d'Arme lui agrippa le poignet avant de le basculer sur le lit. Il se retrouva à sa merci. Naruto, allongé sur lui, se suréleva légèrement pour admirer son corps. L'eau de la pluie tombait par intermittence sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner. Sasuke se sentit durcir sous l'examen. Il lâcha l'arme et Naruto entrelaça leurs doigts, de son autre main libre, il toucha sa peau opaline, descendant jusqu'à sa serviette qu'il dénoua, libérant son sexe en érection. Il le caressa du bout des doigts avant de continuer jusqu'à son anus.

Instinctivement, Sasuke écarta les jambes pour lui offrir l'accès complet.

Son cœur battait violemment dans sa cage thoracique. Les gestes du Sergent d'Arme étaient lents et calculés, ça l'excitait beaucoup trop. Les doigts qui pressèrent son anus rosé revinrent aussitôt dans son champ de vision. Naruto les porta à sa bouche, les léchant pour les lubrifier. Sasuke se suréleva à son tour, ouvrant la bouche et sortant sa langue. Il aida Naruto qui fondit sur sa bouche quand leurs langues rentrèrent en contact. Sasuke gémit de bien-être quand il sentit deux intrus s'immiscer dans son cul. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au cuir mouillé de son prince, il l'en libéra, le jetant au sol. Le Sergent d'Arme grogna au geste mais Sasuke enfouit ses mains dans la tignasse blonde, l'obligeant à approfondir le baiser.

\- Maintenant Naruto, j'attends depuis trop longtemps, souffla-t-il quand ils durent reprendre leur souffle.

Ils avaient passés plusieurs mois à faire des préliminaires, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ce soir.

\- Tu es sûr Blanche-Neige ?

Sasuke reçu un coup au cœur. Il pouvait lire tout le sérieux de la situation dans les yeux ciel. Naruto faisait référence à son viol. Il lui demandait s'il était réellement prêt à franchir ce pas. Certes Sasuke avait fait croire à Naruto qu'il avait déjà couché avec Juugo mais il s'agissait d'un civil lambda, ce n'était pas un biker comme Naruto ou comme ceux qui avaient abusé de lui sexuellement. À cet instant Sasuke se dit qu'il lui devait la vérité :

\- Naruto, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Son prince hocha négativement de la tête, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment prêt Sasuke ?

À la reformulation, Sasuke compris que Naruto le savait déjà. Est-ce qu'il s'en doutait depuis le début ou l'avait-il entendu en parler avec Hinata et Haku ? Qu'importe.

\- Oui, parce que c'est toi, avoua-t-il, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Le Sergent d'Arme se redressa, sortant du lit et Sasuke se sentit soudainement tellement seul. Il avait froid. Naruto partit fouiller dans son blouson où il sortit des capotes qu'il posa sur le lit avant de se déshabiller sous ses yeux dilatés de plaisir.

Sasuke prit son sexe d'une main, se branlant pour maintenir son érection même si à la vue de ce magnifique corps, il avait surtout besoin de se soulager. De l'autre, il taquina son entrée. Naruto se mordit la lèvre, une fois mis à nu, il prit une capote qu'il sortit de son emballage. Il se branla un peu, profitant de la vue interdite que lui offrait sa princesse avant d'emprisonner son sexe dans la protection.

\- Non, souffla Naruto en voyant Sasuke se mettre à quatre pattes. Je veux que tu me voies te prendre et je veux te voir prendre ton pied.

Sasuke se rallongea sur le dos, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse, ses mains les maintinrent.

\- Bon sang Blanche-Neige, tu veux vraiment que je lâche la sauce, dit-il vulgairement alors qu'il voulait vraiment rester correct.

Un petit rire lui parvint avant que Sasuke réponde, reprenant ses mots :

\- Je veux qu'une fois que tu auras lâché ta sauce, seul mon cul pourra y goûter.

\- Et merde, s'exclama Naruto en fondant sur lui.

Naruto happa ses lèvres tout en présentant son sexe protégé à l'entrée du corps de sa princesse. Il força, rentrant. Sasuke lui griffa le dos, le marquant. Son visage se déforma un peu sous la douleur mais s'estompa rapidement quand le Sergent d'Arme passa la barrière annale, le remplissant complètement. Sasuke était comblé, il se sentait bien mais ça serait mentir que de dire que tout allait parfaitement. Il ressentit une sensation oppressante que Naruto fit disparaître en l'étouffant dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que ça va Blanche-Neige ? haleta-t-il en priant pour que Sasuke ne dise pas « non ».

D'un coup de hanche, Sasuke lui donna sa réponse et Naruto bougea. Il avait peut-être baisé des culs mais aucun n'était aussi étroit que celui de sa princesse. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un étau brulant. Il se consumait. En quelques mouvements de balancier, il se sentit partir.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te fait du bien ? exigea-t-il.

Évidemment, Naruto aurait pu faire un effort et prendre le temps de chercher cette boule de nerf qui plaisait autant aux hommes mais il lui en manquait et il refusait d'être le seul à prendre son pied. Ils feraient un autre round plus tard ou même plusieurs, qu'importe, mais là, Naruto voulait relâcher la pression et le désir qu'il gardait sous contrôle depuis trop longtemps.

\- Plus…vers…le…font, haleta Sasuke, d'accord avec lui.

Sans perdre de temps, Naruto se redressa et ramener Sasuke contre lui. Il rentra de nouveau de son corps. Cette position lui permettait d'aller plus profondément en sa princesse mais surtout son sexe pourrait directement aller toucher la boule de nerf qui le perdrait. Le Sergent d'Arme se colla complètement, épousant le corps contre lui.

\- Tes lèvres, demanda-t-il après avoir embrassé la pomme d'adam.

Naruto leva la tête et Sasuke tourna le visage vers le bas pour le laisser prendre ce qu'il voulait. Il se mouva à l'intérieur de sa princesse, glissant une main entre eux pour prendre le sexe au bord de l'explosion.

Sasuke se sentit perdre pied quand tous ses sens furent accaparés. Du touché, à la vue, en passant par l'odorat et l'ouïe. Ce fut une torture. Il éjacula sans pouvoir prévenir Naruto qui ne lâchait pas sa bouche. Ses pressions perdirent le biker qui grogna dans sa bouche.

L'un contre l'autre, les traces de leur plaisir tâchant leur torse et s'écoulant entre les cuisses de Sasuke. Ils reprirent doucement leur souffle, leur peau collant de sueur puis le silence tranquille fut interrompue par le ventre de Naruto qui se réveilla et Sasuke se mit à rire. Ils allaient manger avant le deuxième round parce qu'ils savaient qu'il y en aurait un deuxième. Il pouvait le deviner à la façon dont son prince refusait de s'éloigner de lui et aux baisers papillons dans son cou. Naruto n'était pas rassasié et qui il était pour lui refuser de se nourrir de son corps.

XxX

Allongé sur Naruto, Sasuke embrassait chastement chaque bout de peau à sa portée.

Les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres le Sergent d'Arme profitait de ce moment. Sa main se perdit dans les cheveux noirs qu'il caressa.

\- Pourquoi Blanche-Neige ? demanda doucement sa princesse.

\- N'est-ce pas évidemment ?

Un silence lui répondit, sa princesse devait réfléchir.

\- Dans un sens, je suppose, mais ça le serait vraiment si tu m'avais déjà vu avant que tu me sortes de là-bas.

Naruto savait qu'il faisait référence à l'entrepôt où il l'avait sorti, le trouvant défiguré et sali. Sa princesse avait raison, ce jour-là, ce n'était pas la première fois et même s'il savait que ce n'était pas un secret, il l'avait gardé pour lui. Aujourd'hui, le Sergent d'Arme ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas répondre à cette question.

**_Flash-back_**

_Naruto, avachi sur le siège passager, ronflait sans intermittence. Itachi, son meilleur ami et frère d'arme, conduisait, dépité. _

_Il arrêta la voiture dans un petit quartier paisible, se garant sur le trottoir. Aussitôt, Naruto se réveilla._

\- _Sérieusement ? souffla Itachi._

\- _Je n'y peux rien si la voiture me berce, répondit Naruto en baillant à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire, d'ailleurs tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi on a pris le van au lieu de nos bécanes ?_

_Oui, Itachi allait lui dire parce que demain, il serait Président du club et il avait encore un secret dont personne ne connaissait l'existence. Il ne pouvait pas le garder un jour de plus. Il se devait de mettre tous ses frères au courant car les membres du club n'avaient aucun secret entre eux. Itachi espérait que ses frères comprennent son silence sur cette partie de sa vie et qu'ils l'accepteraient quand même en tant que Président. Seulement, avant que tous les autres le sachent, il voulait que son ami le plus proche, celui à qui il faisait le plus confiance, soit mis au courant en premier. Itachi refusait que Naruto se sente trahi ou mis à l'écart, bien qu'il le connaisse assez pour savoir que ça ne serait pas le cas. C'était aussi et surtout une question de respect envers leur amitié._

\- _Cette maison, commença-t-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la maison derrière Naruto._

_Ce dernier dévia le regard d'Itachi et tourna la tête pour observer la maison de l'autre côté de la rue._

\- _C'était ma maison._

_Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais c'était déjà plus que certains de taille moyenne, une clôture blanche, un jardin et un __ponton __avec une balancelle._

_Naruto plissa des yeux quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon. Il ne distinguait pas très bien ses traits à cette distance mais il pouvait voir que sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige tombée au sol et ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit qui commençait à disparaitre. _

\- _Et lui… C'est mon petit-frère, Sasuke._

_Itachi vit son meilleur ami se crisper avant de se détendre aussitôt. Naruto avait le visage tourné vers la vitre teintée et Itachi voyait à peine le reflet de ses traits. Au fond, il préférait ne pas faire face à Naruto car il redoutait ce qu'il allait vraiment lire. Il connaissait son meilleur ami depuis plusieurs années déjà et il savait à quel point les liens de sang étaient important pour lui mais il savait aussi que Naruto n'était pas le genre d'homme à juger, loin de là. Il attendrait de connaître la vérité et l'histoire qui se cachait derrière ce secret. _

\- _Il est bien matinal, répondit simplement Naruto._

\- _Presque tous les matins, il se réveille aux aurores, c'est ainsi depuis qu'il était tout petit. Quand j'étais encore à la maison, il venait dans ma chambre. Depuis que je suis parti, il s'installe ici et dessine jusqu'à l'heure de partir à l'école et s'il n'y pas d'école et que ses amis ou mes parents ne le bougent pas, il reste ici jusqu'au soir._

_Itachi savait. Il savait que son cadet attendait, peut-être même inconsciemment, son retour. _

\- _Mes choix de vie n'ont pas plu à mon père. J'ai essayé de rester dans sa vie mais_

\- _Tu n'as pas essayé assez fort alors, le coupa son meilleur ami._

_Naruto ne savait pas tout et il faudrait des heures à Itachi pour lui raconter mais au fond, il le méritait._

\- _Tu as peut-être raison, avoua-t-il. Quand mon père a obtenu une ordonnance de restriction contre moi à l'égard de Sasuke, j'ai vu rouge._

_Itachi était quand même allé voir Sasuke près de l'école mais la maitresse avait appelé les policiers et il s'était fait arrêter sous les yeux de son cadet. Il apprit à Naruto la vraie raison de ses quelques mois en prison. Son père avait des relations pour alourdir la peine pour non-respect de la restriction. Ce qui était assez marrant parce qu'il méritait lui-même la prison. À sa sortie de prison, il avait voulu voir Sasuke mais ce dernier lui avait clairement dit ne plus vouloir le voir. Itachi avait suffi d'un regard pour voir la peur qu'il soit de nouveau arrêté devant ses yeux et jeté en prison. Après ça, Itachi s'était contenté de veiller sur lui à distance._

\- _Les anciens sont au courant alors ?_

_Naruto appelait les anciens, les bikers qui, dès demain, allaient leur laisser la place. Ils seraient jusqu'à leur mort des membres à part entière du MC mais il était temps pour eux d'offrir aux jeunes la responsabilité de faire perdurer leur gang. Les trafics, les livraisons, ça devenait trop dangereux pour eux et ça ralentissait les autres. _

\- _Oui, ils m'ont couvert, ils ont respecté ma volonté de garder ça pour moi et d'être prêt à vous en parler. _

_Naruto ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il le faisait maintenant, c'était logique._

\- _Qu'attends-tu de moi, mon frère ? _

_Ce qu'Itachi aimait avec son meilleur ami, c'est qu'il lisait en lui car oui, il ne l'avait pas fait venir uniquement pour lui révéler un bout de sa vie. _

\- _Si demain nos frères m'acceptent quand même malgré tout, je ne pourrais plus veiller sur lui, du moins plus comme maintenant._

_Naruto tourna la tête dans sa direction et le regarda enfin depuis qu'il lui avait fait ses révélations. Il resta sans parler pendant de longues minutes. Trop longues pour Itachi qui n'avait pas l'habitude que son meilleur ami la ferme._

\- _Donc du coup, tu te la tapes ou pas la doc ? _

_Itachi s'attendait à tout sauf à ce changement brutal de conversation, il resta un peu con et Naruto enchaina :_

\- _Non mais parce que j'ai toujours cru que tu partais en douce pour la retrouver le soir et que c'est pour ça que tu revenais tôt le matin. _

_Naruto grogna dans sa barbe inexistante, avouant qu'ils avaient fait des paris sur ses sorties nocturnes, évidemment Shikamaru et Kakashi soutenaient que ce n'était pas uniquement pour Sakura, la belle interne à l'hôpital alors que Gai, Kiba et lui, assuraient le contraire._

\- _En fait, je passe la nuit avec elle et je viens ici le matin. _

\- _Eh __bien voilà, mystère résolu et en plus je garde mon argent pour me prendre une boite de nouille, parfait._

_Sans rien ajouter de plus, Naruto s'installa confortablement dans le siège, visage tourné vers son cadet qui dessinait. Ils restèrent ainsi presque une heure avant qu'un ami à Sasuke, Suigetsu, arrive. Il l'appela de la clôture blanche et Sasuke rentra quelques secondes dans la maison, ressortant avec son sac de cours et une pomme. Il croqua dedans sans hésiter et rejoignit son ami pour partir en cours. _

_Naruto prit le temps de détaillé le petit-frère d'Itachi quand il se trouva à quelque pas d'eux, sur le trottoir d'en face. La ressemblance se devinait, bien que Sasuke n'eût pas de petites rides sous les yeux comme Itachi, d'ailleurs, il avait longtemps cru que c'étaient des cernes. Sasuke avait, en plus d'une peau parfaitement blanche et d'une chevelure charbon, des lèvres rouge sang. _

_Un sourire se dessina sur les siennes quand Naruto le vit croquer à nouveau dans le fruit défendu. _

À partir d'aujourd'hui, ça sera moi, ton prince, Blanche-Neige.

**_Fin Flash-Back_**

Sasuke se suréleva, prenant appui sur le torse dépourvu de tatouage du Sergent d'Arme.

\- Alors c'est bien toi qui m'as amené à Iwa.

Ce n'était pas une question. Sasuke s'était toujours demandé si Naruto était l'homme sur la moto qu'il l'avait jeté dans une nouvelle vie après la mort de ses parents. Ce jour-là, il était entièrement recouvert, de la tête avec son casque, aux pieds. La seule chose qu'il savait de lui était sa voix suave l'appelant « Blanche-Neige ».

Naruto lui replaça une mèche brune derrière l'oreille.

\- Est-ce que tu savais, qu'on veillait sur toi ? demanda son prince.

Sasuke hocha simplement de la tête. Il n'en avait jamais été persuadé mais il s'en doutait fortement.

Il avait toujours eu le sentiment d'être suivi et épié, sûrement pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas fait plus attention que ça à ce sentiment à Iwa. Malgré tout, à chaque bruit de moto, il cherchait d'où ça venait et qui se trouvait dessus, de même qu'à chaque blouson en cuir qu'il croisait, il s'avançait plein d'espoir caché avant de faire marche arrière.

Naruto lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa chastement seulement Sasuke avait envie de plus, beaucoup plus. Il força l'entrée de la bouche du Sergent d'Arme et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, les faisant gémir. Ce seul baiser suffit à les faire se dresser. Ils avaient tellement soif l'un de l'autre.

\- Chevauche-moi Blanche-Neige.

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il enjamba Naruto qui se penchait déjà pour prendre une capote. Sasuke lui prit des mains et le déroula sur le pénis qui allait le combler avant de le présenter à son entrée. Il se laissa lentement glisser dessus, fixant le Sergent d'Arme droit dans les yeux.

\- Bouge Blanche-Neige, ordonna-t-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches pour l'obliger à faire un mouvement.

Sasuke ne le laissa pas faire. Il prit les deux mains et les plaqua gentiment au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Laisse-toi faire, je vais te faire du bien.

Sasuke délaissa les mains qui restèrent à leur place et se redressa sur le sexe de Naruto. Il se maintint avec ses propres mains sur le torse musclé avant commencer à se mouver. D'abord doucement de haut en bas puis il fit des petits mouvements désordonnés pour trouver sa boule de nerf. Il ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres quand il la trouva.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt à toi que tu fais du bien.

\- Non, à nous, rectifia Sasuke en se lançant dans un déhanchement endiablé.

Le Sergent d'Arme jura quand il se retira presque entièrement avant de se rabaisser vite et fort, faisant toucher le sexe au plus profond de lui. Sasuke malmena son prince autant que lui-même, cherchant brutalement à faire exploser leur désir. Il le chevaucha sans répit et quand ce fut trop, Sasuke se courba légèrement en avant, empoignant son sexe. Il se branla jusqu'à jouir sur Naruto, son sperme gicla sur son torse et dans son cou, une goutte atterrie sur le coin de la bouche et le Sergent d'Arme la récupéra avec sa langue.

\- Maintenant à moi Blanche-Neige.

Naruto le souleva facilement, Sasuke était encore dans une brume post-orgasmique. Il le retourna, dos à lui, avant de le refaire asseoir sur son sexe tendu. Une main lui agrippa la hanche et l'autre sa nuque pour le maintenir.

\- Tu es magnifique de face Blanche-Neige mais j'aime voir ton cul engloutir mon sexe comme si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait rentrer.

\- Ça l'est, hoqueta-t-il.

Après ça, Sasuke laissa son prince le baiser et jouir en lui. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils ne partiraient jamais de cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse.

**_Le lendemain…_**

Sasuke descendit de la moto de Naruto quand ils arrivèrent au garage. Il jura dans sa barbe inexistante, cette moto n'était vraiment pas confortable.

\- Je vais changer de moto et je t'achèterai un nouveau perfecto.

Les mots de Naruto l'obligèrent à se retourner. Il voulait lire dans les yeux cobalts le véritable sens même s'il n'en avait pas besoin. En effet, il avait compris lors de leur deuxième étreinte de la nuit. Quand Sasuke avait chevauché le biker, pour user de son corps tatoué qui le rendait fou, il avait senti sous sa paume le cœur du Sergent d'Arme battre anormalement fort, le plus bizarre, c'était que son cœur battait à l'unisson. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, ils voulaient la même chose. Le feu entre eux, ne s'était pas éteint, bien au contraire, il commençait à prendre de l'ampleur.

\- Laisse-moi juste le temps de montrer à mon Président et à mon meilleur ami que je peux être avec toi sans que ça impacte le club.

Sasuke n'avait pas l'intention de l'obliger à faire autrement. C'était la seule chose à faire pour avoir une chance qu'Itachi accepte leur relation. Que Naruto fasse de nouveau ses preuves et s'il avait encore des réticences, Sasuke parlerait à son ainé pour le convaincre.

Sasuke fit un pas vers Naruto au moment où un prospect courut vers eux, débitant à toute vitesse.

\- On a tiré sur le Président.

Aussitôt le feu entre eux s'éteignit, les gelant sur place.

* * *

**_Petite information de l'auteure :_**

_Tous les extras sont terminés, il me restait que celui d'Itachi et pour information, il fait 80pages … Et oui, vous allez être servi sur le passé du Président, sa rencontre avec Naruto et Sakura ainsi que ses sentiments pendant cette histoire. Concernant le prochain chp, il sera partagé en deux car il faisait 40pages et les deux parties se distinguent parfaitement dans le rythme qui sont assez différent._

**_Petite réponse à Aloisxx :_**_il est tombé amoureux de son âme xD_

**_Petite réponse à Louise :_**_Exactement ça serait trop simple si Naruto n'était pas tiraillé par son amitié pour Itachi et qu'il réagirait comme on le voudrait avec Sasuke. La relation Itachi/Naruto a bcp plu et elle devra te plaira encore plus dans l'extra du Président ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Luchu :_**_Haha, tu es la seule à avoir relevé ce détail de temporalité ! je suis surprise que tu sois la seule mais bon. Alors tu as raison et tu as bien compris, l'explication sera là dans l'extra de Shikamaru et Kurenai __?__il faudra juste être un peu patiente._

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_Mdr, je sens que le précédent ne sera pas jusqu'à la fin ton préféré, tu verras, il y en a encore des meilleurs __?__ola et bien si tu aimes la petite guerre entre nos deux tourtereaux, tu vas adorer à partir du chp prochain ! À bah écoute, je vais peut-être la classer dans humour alors xD_

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna :_**_N'hésite pas, si je peux répondre, je le ferais ^^ pour À L'AUTRE BOUT DU FIL, tkt tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé ça xD_


	10. Chp8 Automne partie 1

**XxX**

* * *

**MC 9****ème**** Démon  
**( Kyûbi )

**Itachi **( Président )  
**Hiruzen** ( Ancien-Président ) _Décédé_  
**Kakashi** ( Vice-Président )**  
Naruto **( Sergent d'Arme )  
**Jiraya** ( Ancien Sergent d'Arme ) _Décédé_  
**Gai **( Cuisinier )  
**Shino** ( Trésorier )  
**Iruka** ( 2ème Trésorier ) _Décédé_**  
Shikamaru **( Road Captain )  
**Asuma **( Ancien Road Captain ) _Décédé_  
**Kiba** ( membre )**  
Lee, Konohamaru et Udon **( Prospects )  
**Kabuto ** _Déserteur_  
**Zaku et Dosu** ( Suiveurs ) _Décédés_

* * *

**Septembre**

Naruto frappa doucement à la porte de Sasuke, avant de rentrer. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas rentré dans cette chambre et qu'il n'avait pas eu un moment avec Sasuke.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenu du cimetière, le mois dernier, et que l'un des prospects leur avait dit qu'on avait tiré sur Itachi, ils s'étaient éloignés, l'un de l'autre automatiquement, sans se concerter.

Il trouva, comme toujours, Sasuke sur son lit avec son carnet à dessin. Aux yeux de Naruto, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que sa princesse dans une tenue légère et concentré, se mordant son piercing à la lèvre.

Sasuke leva les yeux de son dessin quand il entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans sa chambre. Le Sergent d'Arme rentra et le regarda avec retenu. Il le trouvait tellement beau avec son blouson aux couleurs du MC qu'il se souvenait d'avoir retiré dans un lit, son t-shirt et jean également, pour le mettre aussi nu que lui le mois dernier.

Ce souvenir lui mit des papillons au ventre autant qu'il lui écrasa le cœur.

Ils avaient passé tellement de temps à s'avoir et une seconde à peine à se séparer.

\- _On a tiré sur le Président._

_Sasuke lâcha son casque et courut en direction de l'ancienne coopérative, Naruto sur ses talons. Il rentra brusquement et s'arrêta net, demandant où était son frère._

\- _Je suis là, entendirent-ils. _

_Itachi, un bras en écharpe, sortait du couloir avec Sakura. Sasuke ne bougea pas, l'examinant pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant. Quand il comprit que tout allait bien et que le pire n'était pas arrivé, il s'approcha de son ainé, entourant ses bras autour de lui. Il enfouit son visage contre son torse et ferma les yeux pour contenir ses larmes._

\- _J'ai cru…_

_Sasuke ne put terminer sa phrase, les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Itachi le serra contre lui avec sa main valide et le rassura :_

\- _Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerai petit-frère. Je te le promets._

\- _Tu es la seule chose qui me reste, réussit-il à dire, la voix brisée._

\- _Je sais mais je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. _

_Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Itachi finit par demander à tous d'aller à la mine pour une réunion. Sasuke le garda encore, égoïstement, contre lui. Il se doutait que cette histoire était plus compliquée que ce qu'il imaginait et qu'après la réunion, les évènements s'enchaineraient, le laissant à l'écart. _

\- _Je dois y aller, retourne dans ta chambre et je viendrais passer le reste de la journée avec toi._

_Sasuke le libéra, avec beaucoup de mal et le regarda partir en direction de la mine, Kyûbi dans son dos, l'observant. _

_Ce club, c'était la famille de son frère, il avait besoin de toutes les personnes pour le protéger et par sa faute, Sasuke avait écarté la plus proche de son ainé. Celle qui aurait pu éviter cette blessure et qui pourrait le protéger de la mort. Seulement s'il s'écartait. Sasuke ne pouvait pas se permettre que cette situation se reproduise ou devienne pire. Naruto ne pourrait jamais gérer son devoir pour le club et leur histoire naissante. Un des deux serait forcément négligé et il préférait que ce soit lui, dont la vie n'était pas menacée, contrairement à celle d'Itachi._

_Cette fois, il mettrait lui-même les distances._

_XxX_

_Naruto s'assit à sa place et attendit que son Président arrive. Il sentait la tension dans la pièce, tout le monde était sur les nerfs alors que lui, il venait à peine de redescendre de son nuage où il se trouvait avec Sasuke. _

_Itachi s'assit au bout de la table tandis qu'un prospect fermait dernière lui, restant devant la porte à l'extérieur pour surveiller la réunion._

\- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _

_Comme si sa question était un déclencheur, Kiba et Gai se mirent à parler sans retenu, jurant comme des charretiers, sans vraiment lui expliquer même s'il comprit quelques brides. Kakashi, qui avait un bandeau à l'œil gauche siffla pour les faire taire et Shikamaru prit la parole pour lui faire un topo. _

\- _Les Serpents du Son ont débarqué au club des chattes et ont tiré à l'aveuglette._

\- _Attends comment ils ont fait pour être dans le club ? l'interrompit le Sergent d'Arme._

\- _J'y viens mon frère._

_Naruto écouta le Road Captain sans vraiment y croire. Il apprit qu'Anko, la Pussy était de mèche avec le club ennemi. Malgré tout, le Sergent d'Arme trouvait ça trop peu pour réussir à s'intégrer dans un club rempli de biker._

\- _Tu te souviens de l'enterrement de vie de garçon avec le rouquin qui s'est amusé avec Sasuke ?_

_Il hocha positivement de la tête, attendant la chute._

\- _Le futur marié était aussi dans le coup. La réparation de sa voiture et la soirée était un simple prétexte pour repérer les lieux et pouvoir les__ infiltrer__. S'il était parti plus tôt, ça n'avait rien avoir avec son meilleur ami qui se tapait Sasuke mais parce que certaines filles avaient reporté le comportement bizarre des hommes à la soirée et l'avaient reporté aux frères qui surveillaient la soirée. Il a pris la poudre d'escampette avant d'être visé._

\- _Et Juugo, le roux ? _

\- _On l'a cueilli tôt dans la matinée._

_Naruto comprit qu'il était en train d'être interrogé pour savoir s'il faisait partie du complot et s'il pouvait l'aider à les retrouver. Le Sergent d'Arme savait également que c'était son job de lui tirer les vers du nez, Itachi le confirma en lui demandant de s'y rendre après la réunion._

\- _Qu'en est-il de Kabuto ? _

\- _Il est introuvable._

_Ça voulait dire que Sasuke avait raison depuis le début. Son flair ne l'avait pas trompé et chacun se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Ils avaient baissé leur garde même après la mise en garde de Sasuke car leurs tentatives de prouver qu'il était la taupe avaient échouées._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? demanda Naruto directement à Itachi. _

\- _J'ai demandé aux nouveaux prospects de prévoir un possible confinement mais je l'enclencherais en fonction de ce que tu arriveras à tirer de Juugo. _

_Gai se leva, tapant des mains pour qu'ils ne perdent pas de temps. Itachi mis fin à la réunion mais demanda à Naruto de rester quelques secondes de plus._

\- _Comment était mon frère après la visite au cimetière ?_

_Naruto s'abstint de lui dire qu'il l'avait amené dans les nuages après et préféra se concentrer sur son état à la sortie. _

\- _Il avait un poids en moins._

_Malheureusement, il aurait mis sa main à couper que le poids était revenu à la seconde où il avait appris qu'Itachi était blessé. Le Président n'était pas le seul blessé, Kakashi était défiguré et il apprendrait plus tard que certains de leurs frères et des chattes avaient succombés de leurs blessures. _

\- _Comment toi, tu vas ? s'enquit Naruto sentant la culpabilité le ronger. _

\- _Bien, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moins pire que ça en a l'air. _

_Le Sergent d'Arme hocha lentement de la tête avant de décider de s'enfuir au plus vite mais son meilleur ami l'arrêta encore une fois :_

\- _Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu t'occupais de mon frère et même si tu avais été là, rien ne dit que je n'aurais pas été blessé voir pire, que mon cadet le soit. Alors merci de t'être occupé de lui la nuit dernière et d'avoir pris la bonne décision en refusant de prendre la route par ce temps. _

_Ça l'acheva d'entendre son frère le remercier pour une chose qu'il avait fait exprès pour pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air sa princesse, pour rompre une promesse. La vérité c'est qu'il avait choisi Sasuke au lieu de son engagement envers le club et Itachi. Il pensait qu'une nuit ne pouvait pas faire de mal, Naruto projetait même de réussir à gérer les deux en simultané pour ensuite prouver à Itachi qu'il pouvait rendre heureux son cadet, tout en faisant son travail au sein du club mais ce qu'il venait de se passer prouvait clairement le contraire. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre que ça se reproduise ou pire que son Président et meilleur ami meurt à cause de sa négligence. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de ressentir quelque chose pour Sasuke. Cette fois, il devait s'éloigner pour de bon._

Après cela, il n'avait pas eu besoin de le faire car Sasuke l'avait fait pour lui. Il avait suffi d'un regard l'un envers l'autre pour se comprendre et être sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils savaient que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Ce qui amenait Naruto ? La venue du Président des nomades : Gaara.

Après que Juugo lui confirme que Kabuto était bien avec les Serpents du Son et qu'ils prévoyaient de détruire le club, Itachi avait déclenché le confinement et le rassemblement de tous les MC alliés. Le confinement consistait à être enfermé 24h sur 24 dans l'ancienne coopérative. Les chattes étaient avec eux et s'occupaient de faire à manger pour les bikers, tandis que tous mettaient en place un plan pour trouver et attaquer l'ennemi. Chacun avait sa place dans le rouage qu'était le confinement.

Les nomades avec Gaara Sabaku en tête furent les derniers à passer le portail blindé et Naruto ne les portaient pas dans son cœur. Le Président était un électron libre, dénué de sentiment, il n'avait pas hésité à tuer l'un des siens car il était contrarié. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait et ça étonnait le Sergent d'Arme qu'il ait accepté d'apporter son aide mais peut-être avait-il changé ? Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à son homosexualité qu'il ne cachait pas du tout et c'était précisément ça qui l'amenait auprès de Sasuke.

\- Reste dans ta chambre ce soir.

Ce soir, il y avait une grande fête pour la bienvenue de tous. Même s'ils étaient en alerte, il fallait bien gérer autant de testostérone enfermée dans un seul endroit. Naruto ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Gaara pose ses yeux verts sur Sasuke. Il redoutait de la suite si ça arrivait.

\- Ne pose pas de question et fais-le s'il te plait, insista-t-il quand il vit Sasuke froncer des sourcils.

Sasuke hocha de la tête à cette demande inattendue et il ne chercha pas plus loin car de toute façon, il ne voulait pas venir et se retrouver avec tous ces bikers sans retenu pour la plupart. Il pensait, peut-être à tort, que le Sergent d'Arme le protégeait encore et ça lui plut. C'était la seule intention depuis des semaines qui prouvait que son prince était toujours son prince.

**_Quelques heures plus tard…_**

Sasuke était dans sa salle de dessin quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il attendit qu'on vienne le chercher car tout le monde savait où il se trouvait s'il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais il comprit vite que ce n'était pas un des bikers du club. Sur ses gardes, il récupéra son téléphone tapa rapidement un « S.O.S » à l'intention de son ainé et Naruto. Il poussa la porte séparant les deux pièces, son téléphone dans la main et son doigt sur « envoyer » quand il se retrouva devant un bikers aux cheveux rouges qui examinait sa chambre de ses yeux verts.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

L'homme ne sursauta pas mais dirigea ses yeux sur lui pour l'observer. Sasuke était en short blanc, torse nu, avec des traces de peinture sur tout le corps. Il frissonna quand les émeraudes le regardèrent avec désirs et non sans arrières pensées.

\- Je cherchais les toilettes.

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire comme tout le monde et pisser derrière le garage. Tu devrais partir, insista Sasuke.

\- Et si j'ai envie de rester avec Cendrillon ?

La voix rauque prolongea son frisson. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux chez le biker face à lui et il aimait ça. Bien plus qu'avant.

Sasuke comprit pourquoi l'homme choisissait cette princesse mais il ne voulait pas qu'un autre que Naruto l'associe alors il répondit :

\- Je ne suis pas Cendrillon, j'ai choisi d'être là donc maintenant je vais aller me doucher et tu ne seras plus là quand j'irais me coucher.

\- Je préférerai te rejoindre.

Sasuke le fusilla du regard mais cette idée était loin de déplaire à son corps. Il ne répondit rien et préféra se diriger vers sa salle de bain attenante.

\- Alors tu vas juste jouer à la Belle au Bois Dormant et me laisser m'ennuyer avec toutes ces chattes.

\- Demande Haku, il saura te satisfaire.

Sasuke posa sa main dans l'embrassure, il était de dos et il savait qu'il ne devait jamais être ainsi quand il ne connaissait pas une personne, ça lui avait coûté la première fois mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que ça n'arriverait pas. Cet homme ne serait pas suicidaire. Pourtant, il le sentit s'approcher de lui, le collant par derrière.

\- Viens me rejoindre. Tu es le seul que je veux pour me satisfaire, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

XxX

Tandis que Sasuke évolua parmi les bikers qu'il ne connaissait pas, il se demanda qui était celui qui s'était introduit dans sa chambre, il voulait le revoir.

Quand il trouva le groupe qu'il cherchait, il s'y dirigea. Itachi se leva de sa place au moment où leurs yeux se croisèrent, il était agréablement surpris de le voir, ce qui était tout le contraire du Sergent d'Arme. Naruto le regarda, en colère et déçu.

\- Voici mon petit-frère, Sasuke, le présenta-t-il aux têtes inconnues.

Itachi présenta les autres mais pour être complètement honnête, il s'en fichait. Par respect, il leur fit un signe de tête. Il retint à peine leur prénom et leur fonction, même si la plupart, il les devinait Président. De toute façon, il n'aurait qu'à regarder leur écusson pour savoir, ce qu'il avait omis de faire quand le roux était dans sa chambre. Il le chercha du regard mais sans succès. Sasuke resta debout alors qu'Itachi l'invita à s'asseoir et ça attira l'attention.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un princesse ? Ton prince est pourtant là, dit Kiba en faisant référence à Naruto.

Sasuke, qui avait le regard dans la foule de biker et de chattes, tourna la tête vers le Sergent d'Arme. Ce dernier avait cessé d'être son prince et son ainé l'avait remarqué, leur faisant, à de nombreuses reprises, des réflexions qu'ils déviaient avec brio. Ce soir ne fit pas exception quand une main se posa au creux de ses reins et qu'une voix chuchota à son oreille :

\- La Belle au Bois Dormant n'a pas attendu mon baiser.

Sasuke tourna le visage sur le côté, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles du biker.

\- Tu n'as rien d'un prince.

Un rictus se dessina sur la bouche face à lui puis une bière apparut dans sa main. L'homme se décala pour s'asseoir sur la place libre près de lui. Lentement, Sasuke porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et but une gorgée avant de la tendre à une Pussy qui passait par-là.

\- Tu m'as pris pour une chatte ? dit-il hautain, après avoir goûté la bière cassis.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Itachi.

Sasuke vit clairement le roux le défier du regard de répondre et sans se démonter, il dit :

\- Juste un mec qui s'est introduit dans ma chambre tout à l'heure et qui a voulu me rejoindre dans la douche.

Son accusation créa un blanc d'un côté et des rictus de l'autre. Sasuke comptait aller se chercher une vraie bière quand le dangereux biker lui prit la main et le tira. Il atterrit sur les cuisses de l'inconnu, les mains contre son torse pour se maintenir droit.

\- Hey le prospect, va me chercher une bière, réclama le biker à Konohamaru tandis qu'il tendait sa propre boisson à Sasuke.

Ce dernier se noya dans les émeraudes hypnotisant puis d'un coup, il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité de cet homme.

\- Il serait peut-être temps que tu te présentes.

Dans son dos, Kiba, abasourdi, ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

\- Princesse, tu fricotes avec le Président des nomades, Gaara Sabaku.

Sasuke se crispa en comprenant qu'il n'était pas dans les bras d'un simple biker sans importance, il décala sa main pour lire l'écusson dessous et vérifier les dires du maître-chien.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens à la hauteur ?

Gaara, ne cessait de le défier et si jusqu'à maintenant, il se demandait pourquoi agir ainsi, Sasuke saisissait. Le Président le testait.

\- Il faut au moins être Président pour être à la mienne.

Il regretta ses paroles au moment où il les prononça car Sasuke sentit le regard blessé de Naruto et ceux perçants du VP et Road Captain. Pourtant, Gaara le regarda avec fierté.

\- Tu me plais, annonça le Président des Nomades en rapprochant ses lèvres mais Sasuke porta encore la bouteille à ses lèvres, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

S'il continuait comme ça, il finirait rapidement soûl et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait été, Sasuke avait couché avec Hinata, Naruto les rejoignant. Peut-être qu'il pourrait coucher avec son prince et le Président. Il balaya cette idée saugrenue rapidement et s'installa confortablement sur les cuisses du nomade pour passer la soirée.

Itachi présenta Sasuke comme son cadet auprès du Président mais ne fit aucune remarque, pourtant Sasuke sentait son regard interrogateur sur lui et il se justifierait plus tard. Sasuke avait senti une attirance pour le roux, pas aussi intense que celle avec Naruto mais ce soir il s'en contenterait.

XxX

Au énième bâillement que Sasuke retint, Gaara l'envoya au lit :

\- Va dormir Belle au Bois Dormant.

Sasuke n'eut la force de se rebeller contre ce surnom et contre l'ordre. Il se leva mais avant de partir, le nomade réclama un baiser qu'il lui refusa. Le sourire que lui offrit Gaara lui prouva qu'il prenait les décisions qui contentait et excitait davantage.

\- Tu finiras dans mon lit avant la fin de ce confinement, déclara le roux en se redressant.

Aussitôt Sasuke le plaqua au fond du canapé d'une main sur le torse, rapprochant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres, il lui chuchota, assez fort pour que les autres entendent :

\- Si tu es sage, tu auras juste le droit à un baiser à la fin de cette prison.

Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi le Président l'avait dans sa ligne de mire et même si ça ne lui déplaisait pas, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas à sa disposition. Il n'était pas une chatte. Quand il tourna le dos, les mots de Gaara l'arrêtèrent l'obligeant à, de nouveau, rebondir :

\- Rectification, d'ici la fin de mon séjour ici, tu seras devenu mon régulier.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne.

\- Pour le moment, insista Gaara.

Sasuke se remit face à lui et il pouvait sentir le regard de tout le cercle sur lui, ils étaient pendus à ses mots. Les bikers du MC Kyûbi se tenaient prêts à intervenir si ça dégénérait depuis son arrivé mais Itachi restait plutôt calme, lui laissant de la liberté. Sasuke appréciait mais il savait qu'un regard de lui donnerait le signal aux autres.

\- Je crois que je me suis mal fait comprendre Président. Je ne t'appartiendrais jamais. Je suis le petit frère du Président de ce club et quiconque, avec un peu de jugeote, ne se risquerait pas à ce genre d'annonce.

Sasuke ne savait pas ce que Gaara pensait à ce moment-là mais il le découvrit très vite :

\- Je ne sais pas lequel des membres du club à ton frère n'a pas eu les couilles de faire de toi son régulier mais je ne suis pas lui.

Difficilement, Sasuke garda ses yeux dans les émeraudes pour ne pas les dévier dans les azurs et se trahir. Quand ce fut trop, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit lâchement.

XxX

Sasuke entendit des pleures provenant de la chambre du Road Captain. Kurenai et Mirai dormaient avec lui dans sa chambre depuis le confinement. Shikamaru avait refusé de les laisser seules car même s'il l'avait obligé à porter son blouson de régulière d'Asuma, il était mort et certains bikers n'avaient pas les mêmes règles qu'eux.

Le bruit de la fête devait empêcher la petite de dormir.

Il allait jusqu'à la porte entrouverte, leva la main pour se signaler avant de se raviser.

\- Tu peux rentrer, entendit-il.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, il poussa la porte et salua la maman.

\- Je ne voulais pas déranger.

\- C'est bon, ce n'est rien, elle ne dort pas de toute façon.

Sasuke lui conseilla de mettre un linge pour calfeutrer, il l'avait souvent fait pour se protéger du bruit. Elle le remercia d'un sourire, elle le ferait sans aucun doute pour essayer. Kurenai était fatiguée, il le voyait et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa faute. Il manquait quelqu'un auprès d'elle pour la soutenir.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ils seraient allés les affronter un jour ou l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent et elle avait sincèrement l'air d'y penser.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que j'essaye ?

Sasuke ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne savait pas faire mais il voulait lui offrir son aide pour qu'elle prenne du temps pour elle, pour se reposer ou simplement s'amuser.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Il hocha négativement de la tête, il pouvait au moins faire ça. Sasuke tendit les bras et récupéra la petite Mirai. Elle arrêta de pleurer et Kurenai soupira de soulagement.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle en lui caressant le bras avant d'embrasser sa fille et s'éclipser discrètement de la chambre.

Elle allait retrouver Shikamaru s'en aucun doute.

XxX

À peine, Shikamaru ferma la porte de la chambre d'Asuma, celle où il avait autorisé la bikeuse nomade et ses frères à loger, que Temari se jeta sur ses lèvres et que sa main atterrit dans son jean.

\- Sérieusement, tu joues les nounous ? demanda-t-elle en faisant référence à Kurenai et Mirai.

\- La ferme, ordonna-t-il en la retournant pour la plier sur le lit. On est là pour baiser et non pour parler la chieuse.

Shikamaru n'avait vraiment aucune envie de parler d'elle. C'était justement pour l'oublier une nuit qu'il la passait avec la nomade. Depuis la mort d'Asuma, Kurenai n'était pas la seule à s'abstenir pour être en accord avec ses sentiments mais il était un homme et un homme avait ses limites.

Temari lui montra son cul, les mains sur le lit et il descendit son pantalon en cuir puis son string. Il enfonça ses doigts dans sa chatte déjà mouillée tandis que de l'autre main il récupéra une capote pour se protéger.

\- Si tu veux me baiser, baise-moi maintenant, le pressa-t-elle.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il présenta son sexe puis rentra d'un seul coup. Il voulait que ce soit rapide et brute. Il la baisa par derrière, une main sur son clitoris pour la faire jouir. Le Road Captain sentit son vagin se resserrer autour de sa queue et alors qu'il allait venir, la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui sur Kurenai. Ça l'empêcha de jouir.

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt avant de se jeter entre eux, s'acharnant sur lui.

\- Tu n'as pas honte de faire ça dans sa chambre !

Elle martela son torse alors qu'il avait encore son jean sur les cuisses et sa queue sortie. Il la rangea rapidement et vira Temari de la chambre. Il pouvait s'occuper que d'une seule femme à la fois. Kurenai déversa sa colère sur lui et il la laissa faire. La maman n'avait encore jamais exprimé sa colère depuis la mort d'Asuma, elle s'était contentée du silence et de la tristesse.

Quand elle sembla se calmer, Shikamaru décida de laisser, lui aussi, parler ses sentiments. Il captura ses lèvres. Aussitôt elle le gifla. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Le Road Captain avança d'un pas, la faisant reculer, il l'embrassa de nouveau et elle le gifla encore mais avec beaucoup moins d'entrain.

\- Arrête.

Au lieu d'écouter, ça lui donna envie de continuer alors il l'emprisonna contre le mur de la chambre.

\- Arrête, supplia-t-elle en murmurant.

Il ne l'écouta pas et fondit sur ses lèvres.

Shikamaru voulait faire d'elle sa régulière et peut-être qu'il s'y prenait mal. L'amour et tous ses trucs de filles, il n'était pas doué mais il allait la brusquer et aviserait plus tard.

Sa main remonta entre ses cuisses, soulevant sa robe courte bordeaux qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle pouvait de nouveau remettre depuis son accouchement. Il la caressa à peine par-dessus sa culotte en dentelle avant de franchir la barrière. Kurenai gémit dans sa bouche quand il poussa ses replis pour s'introduire entre. Elle s'accrocha à ses avant-bras et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait, Shikamaru le sentait sur ses doigts, son corps la trahissait mais ça la torturait. Il voulait lui faire du bien.

Le Road Captain relâcha ses lèvres, déposa des baisers papillons dans son cou et sur sa poitrine avant de descendre pour se mettre à ses pieds. Elle baissa la tête, le regardant avec des yeux vitreux. Il souleva la robe et plongea sa tête entre ses cuisses, coupant le contact visuel.

\- Shikamaru, gémit-elle en posant ses mains sur sa tête, se retenant.

Il la lécha sur tout le long, prenant soin de la goûter entièrement. Il aimait ce goût sur sa langue. Shikamaru remonta sur son clitoris qu'il suça et mordilla, la faisant trembler. Il rajouta ses doigts et il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire jouir la veuve.

Quand il remonta à sa hauteur, ça lui fit mal de voir une larme perler au coin de l'œil. Kurenai se laissa tomber à genoux et s'attaqua à son jean mais il lui agrippa le bras pour la remettre sur pied. Shikamaru refusait que ce soit par obligation qu'elle le fasse, pour lui rendre la pareille.

\- Je te protégerais, je serais là pour toi et non parce que j'ai fait une promesse mais parce que c'est ainsi depuis notre rencontre. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Asuma est mort, il ne reviendra pas.

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il lui prit les poignets et les écarta pour s'introduire davantage dans son espace vital.

\- Je ne l'effacerai jamais, il sera toujours dans ton cœur et le mien mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas faire une place l'un pour l'autre.

Il l'embrasa sur la joue.

\- Je suis en vie moi.

Shikamaru sortit, la laissant seule dans la chambre d'Asuma. Il longea le couloir, croisant Temari qu'il repoussa et lui interdit de retourner dans la chambre jusqu'à que Kurenai en sorte. Il passa par ses frères, les saluant pour la nuit et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il fut surpris de trouver Sasuke dans sa chambre et Mirai dans ses bras qui s'amusait avec son piercing à la lèvre. La petite tendit les bras vers lui quand elle le vit.

\- Tu ne dors toujours pas toi, l'accusa-t-il en la prenant contre lui.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à l'endormir mais au moins elle n'a plus pleuré.

Shikamaru s'en doutait, Mirai était assez calme dans les bras des hommes mais elle s'endormait principalement dans ses bras. Kurenai avait dû venir le chercher pour l'aider. Ce qu'il faisait avec plaisir, heureux d'être impliqué dans la vie de la petite.

\- Merci, tu peux aller te coucher.

Le Road Captain ne le jetait pas mais si Sasuke était partit tout à l'heure, c'était pour dormir et non s'occuper d'un bébé.

\- Parfois, il faut laisser du temps au temps, entendit-il.

Shikamaru releva la tête du bébé pour regarder Sasuke à la porte.

\- Elle finira par se rendre compte des choses, elle a juste besoin de temps, insista-t-il.

Mirai tendit la main vers lui et il lui offrit son doigt, tout en le remerciant.

\- Mais l'attente à des limites, tu en sais quelque chose.

Sasuke regarda le mur en direction de la fête comme s'il pouvait voir à travers.

\- Oui, je crois que j'ai atteint la mienne…

XxX

Kurenai, allongé dans le lit d'Asuma, pleurait en silence. Son cœur ne cessait pas de battre pour l'ancien Road Captain malheureusement, depuis sa rencontre avec Shikamaru, il y avait des battements de cœur pour le prospect. Si jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'y accordait aucune importance, plus les mois passaient et plus les battements lui appartenant prenait de la place, envahissant ceux d'Asuma. Ces derniers instants avec Asuma ne l'aidaient pas.

_Kurenai rigolait à cause de la barbe d'Asuma qui le chatouillait dans le cou. Ils se chamaillaient comme des enfants dans le lit, à moitié nus. Demain, son homme partait récupérer le petit-frère du Président et elle savait que c'était dangereux, qu'elle pouvait le perdre, comme à chaque fois qu'il partait en mission. _

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour cette dernière nuit ?_

_Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, lui demandant de ne pas dire ça. Elle ne voulait pas croire que demain elle ne le reverrait plus._

_Soudain la voix de Jiraya résonna dans le couloir, ordonnant de faire les pires tâches. Un « galère » résonna et le visage de Shikamaru lui parvint, ça la fit sourire. L'un des anciens prenaient toujours Shikamaru pour un prospect et il n'était pas le seul._

\- _Tu veux que je demande à Einstein de nous rejoindre cette nuit ? _

_Kurenai allait refuser quand elle eut un moment d'hésitation. _

\- _Il te plait le petit prospect._

_Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation. Elle ne démentit pas mais refusa de partager cette nuit._

\- _Ce n'est qu'un gamin, même s'il n'est plus prospect, lui rappela-t-elle. _

\- _Un gamin qui prendra soin de toi si je ne reviens pas demain._

_Kurenai voulut se dégager de l'étreinte virile, ça l'énervait qu'Asuma déclare être sa dernière nuit. _

\- _Qui prendra soin de toi et de notre enfant, précisa-t-il en posant une main sur son ventre encore plat. _

\- _Je ne veux pas qu'un autre que nous prenne soin de nous. C'est toi que j'aime. _

_Asuma remonta sa main jusqu'à son visage, le retraçant du bout des doigts. _

\- _Tu finiras par l'aimer aussi comme lui t'aime secrètement. Ça mettra du temps, il t'en laissera mais ne lui ferme pas la porte. C'est un homme bien, je ne pourrais espérer mieux que lui pour vous. Alors promet le moi._

_Kurenai le bascula sur le dos, le chevauchant. Elle l'embrassa amoureusement._

\- _Je ne suis pas un biker, ne pas tenir une promesse, ne va pas me conduire à la mort._

_Elle continua à l'embrasser mais Asuma refusa de lui faire l'amour tant qu'elle ne lui promit rien. Ce qu'elle fit, cédant pour être dans ses bras une dernière fois._

Elle se souvenait de cette promesse comme si c'était hier et d'après Shikamaru, Asuma lui avait également fait promettre à lui. Est-ce qu'il savait dès le départ de quoi serait fait le futur ? L'ancien prospect était à ses côtés et aux côtés de sa fille depuis le départ, pas une seule fois, il les avait abandonnées.

Kurenai se leva difficilement du lit, le laissant derrière elle. Mirai l'attendait, elle ne pouvait pas continuer de regarder en arrière, ce n'était bon pour sa fille.

Elle ne jeta pas un regard à la bikeuse nomade et se dirigea directement dans la chambre de Shikamaru qu'elle trouva endormit avec sa fille au creux du bras. Elle sourit devant ce spectacle. Le Road Captain avait un pouvoir sur Mirai que personne d'autre n'avait. Kurenai se glissa dans le lit, tout prêt de sa fille et Shikamaru se mit sur le flan, les rapprochant de lui pour les emprisonner dans une étreinte protectrice.

\- J'ai besoin de temps, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle que pour le biker.

Du temps pour ne pas s'en vouloir d'essayer de refaire sa vie ou simplement d'aimer un autre homme que celui qui lui avait offert le plus beau cadeau du monde ; sa fille.

\- J'attendrai, lui répondit doucement son protecteur, gardant les yeux fermés.

Ça la rassura pourtant elle savait que l'attente n'était pas éternelle.

XxX

Quand Sasuke rentra dans sa chambre, il fut à moitié surpris de trouver Naruto, assis sur son lit. Il ferma immédiatement la porte derrière lui pour les protéger du monde.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir de ta chambre ce soir.

Il méritait ce reproche mais si le confinement durait, comme ce qui était prévu, il aurait fini par rencontrer le Président des nomades. Sasuke savait que Naruto en était conscient mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être déçu. Il s'avança d'un pas, tandis que le Sergent d'Arme se releva pour lui faire complètement face.

\- Pour ma réflexion de toute à l'heure…, commença-t-il en faisant référence au fait que seul un homme avec un grade de Président le méritait.

\- C'est tellement facile de tomber amoureux de toi Sasuke, le coupa Naruto, une main sur sa joue.

Sasuke perçut cette caresse comme un coup de poing dans la figure. Il s'agissait d'une déclaration silencieuse. Naruto passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, touchant son piercing, il adorait faire ça. Sasuke savoura ce simple geste, les yeux fermés. Le contact disparut et dans une tentative désespérée de l'avoir encore un peu dans sa chambre, il lança :

\- Tu as des couilles.

\- Tu en sais quelque chose.

La remarque à double sens et le petit rictus triste l'acheva pour la soirée.

Est-ce que la raison qui les avaient poussés à être dans cette situation en valait vraiment la peine ? Sasuke se le demandait.

**Octobre**

Sasuke releva le visage vers Gaara qui lui cachait le soleil.

En ce début d'octobre, Sasuke avait décidé de sortir dans la cour sécurisée pour dessiner. Quand l'hiver arrivait, il préférait rester dehors. Le soleil adoucissait l'automne.

\- Comment va Rebelle ?

Après lui avoir donné tous les prénoms de princesse pendant un mois, le Président des nomades avait enfin trouvé celui qui lui correspondait en fonction de son comportement.

Le confinement durait, même si les bikers partaient en groupe pendant quelques jours avant de revenir et avoir des réunions à la mine. Ça tournait depuis septembre et lui restait ici, toujours avec un de ses sept nains pour garde du corps, même si Naruto se faisait de moins en moins présent. Actuellement, ils étaient au garage sauf Gai partit avec des bikers d'autres Chapter.

\- Bien jusqu'à que tu m'interrompes.

Gaara ne se formalisa pas et s'installa à côté de lui contre le tronc d'arbre sur lequel il était calé. Il releva les mains pour les caler derrière sa tête, croisa les jambes et ferma les yeux. Sasuke se décala légèrement mais ça suffit à changer sa position, ce qui le fit grogner car il ne trouvait plus comment se mettre. Il jura entre ses dents contre le Président qui déplia une main pour l'entraîner contre lui.

\- Ça va mieux là ?

Sasuke bougea un peu avant d'enfin se caler correctement. Il acquiesça dans sa barbe inexistante et se remit à dessiner.

* * *

Sasuke papillonna des yeux, se réveillant. Il ne se souvenait même plus s'être endormi. Il tenta de bouger mais une étreinte se referma sur lui. Gaara était resté avec lui. Il sentit le cœur du Président battre sous sa paume qui reposait contre son torse, Sasuke était collé à son flanc droit. Il frissonna quand une brise s'engouffra dans son dos découvert.

D'un coup, Gaara le tira pour le mettre à califourchon sur lui, ses mains tirant sur son perfecto pour recouvrir son bout de peau. Il frissonna de nouveau, pas pour la même raison mais le biker le ramena contre lui, l'emprisonnant.

\- Une vraie torture de te sentir te frotter contre ma hanche pendant que tu dormais, les lèvres entrouvertes pour gémir des petits sons indécents.

Pour appuyer ses dires, le nomade souleva les hanches et Sasuke sentit son érection.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, excité. Depuis qu'il avait repris une sexualité normale avec Naruto, il n'avait plus rien fait. Ça faisait deux mois qu'il s'abstenait, une main sur sa queue pour se soulager quand ça devenait trop mais ses rêves, étaient de plus en plus sexuels. La présence de Gaara le voulant et faisant tout pour l'avoir ne l'aidait pas, surtout que, malgré sa surprise, il restait très respectueux.

\- Mes dessins ? demanda Sasuke pour détourner l'attention, se redressant.

Gaara posa sa main sur son visage pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Oublie, qui nous sommes, une minute, lui ordonna le biker.

Sasuke ne réfléchit pas et le fit. Il se pencha aussitôt pour capturer les lèvres du Président. Ce dernier posa d'autorité une main à l'arrière de son crâne pour empêcher tout retrait et approfondir le baiser. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, lui autorisant l'accès.

Ce baiser, c'était celui qu'il aurait donné depuis longtemps s'ils n'étaient pas qui ils étaient, dans ce monde de biker mais juste des inconnus qui apprenaient à se connaître.

XxX

Kiba interpella ses frères et d'un mouvement de tête montra Sasuke et Gaara qui s'embrassaient. Naruto arrêta tout ce qu'il faisait.

\- On dirait bien que la princesse va lui offrir plus qu'un baiser d'ici la fin du confinement.

\- La ferme, rétorqua Itachi.

\- Scuse Prés'

Tous les frères s'arrêtèrent et les prospects leur tendirent des bières. Naruto les remercia sans les regarder, toujours les yeux sur le couple. Les autres se mirent autour de lui, regardant dans la même direction. D'extérieur, le Sergent d'Arme ne doutait pas qu'il ressemblait à de vraies commères.

\- Kiba n'a pas tort, se permit Shikamaru.

\- Tu vas vraiment laisser tout cela arriver ? se renseigna Kakashi.

Itachi prit le temps de répondre :

\- Je me suis promis de laisser de l'espace à Sasuke. S'il veut s'envoyer en l'air et profiter, il a le droit. Ça durera uniquement pendant le confinement, dès que Gaara part tout s'arrête.

\- Est-ce que tu en es sûr ? Il a l'air déterminé à faire de lui son régulier, précisa Kiba.

\- Mon cadet ne veut pas de cette vie, il s'amuse simplement.

Itachi ne semblait pas convaincu par ses propres mots et Shikamaru n'aida pas quand il précisa que malgré tout, Sasuke était toujours avec eux alors qu'il paraissait aller beaucoup mieux.

Ce dernier rompit le baiser avec le nomade. Gaara se redressa, entraînant Sasuke avec lui, qu'il remit sur ses pieds. Il lui ramassa ses affaires de dessin qu'il lui tendit puis passa un bras sur ses épaules, se dirigeant vers eux. De loin Sasuke dit quelque chose et le Président siffla un prospect pour lui demander de le raccompagner.

XxX

Sasuke n'était pas lâche mais il ne pouvait pas affronter les océans de Naruto après avoir embrassé Gaara. Il se sentait coupable.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il profita d'un moment de calme pour s'introduire dans la chambre du Sergent d'Arme. Sasuke devait lui parler.

\- Que veux-tu ? entendit-t-il.

Sasuke tourna la tête en direction de la salle d'eau personnelle du biker. Ce dernier, nu, se séchait les cheveux mouillés. Même s'il avait déjà vu et goûter ce corps dessiné dans les moindres détails, il le désirait et l'excitait toujours autant.

Sasuke se reprit et ouvrit la bouche pour mettre le sujet, qu'il savait pointilleux, sur le tapis.

\- Concernant ce qui s'est passé toute à l'heure entre Gaara et moi…

Naruto lui tourna le dos, coupant tout contact visuel, créant une barrière.

\- Tu veux ma permission ?

Sasuke hésita une seconde avant de répondre mais le Sergent d'Arme lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te donner la permission. Ce rôle revient à ton frère même si tu es assez grand pour prendre tes propres décisions.

Naruto trouva un caleçon qu'il enfila, l'empêchant d'admirer le fessier.

\- Et si tu veux ma bénédiction, ne compte pas là-dessus. De tous les bikers présent tu as choisi le pire.

Sasuke en resta idiot d'entendre ça sortir de la bouche de son protecteur.

\- Alors tu as passé un an et demi à me protéger et tu vas juste me laisser dans la gueule du loup sans t'y opposer ?

\- Tant que mon Président ne s'y oppose pas, je n'ai rien à dire.

Le Sergent d'Arme lui fit face de nouveau face, le regardant droit dans les yeux la tête haute.

\- Tu laisseras toujours ce club et mon frère se mettre entre nous, hein ?

C'était une question purement rhétorique, pourtant Naruto se défendit :

\- Et toi, tu as mis Gaara.

**Quelques jours plus tard…**

Itachi termina la réunion en demandant si tous les sujets avaient été abordés.

\- J'aimerais parler à mon club, intervint Shikamaru.

Les autres clubs sortirent, laissant les frères du MC Kyûbi autour de la table. Ils attendirent que la porte se ferme pour diriger leur attention sur le Road Captain. Shikamaru demandait rarement une entrevue alors c'était assurément important pour lui ou pour le club.

\- Quand elle sera prête, je veux faire de Kurenai ma régulière.

Cette déclaration créa un blanc aussi grand qu'un malaise. Le génie du groupe voulait enfreindre une règle du club.

\- Attend mon frère, tu veux vraiment toucher la régulière et la fille d'un autre ? Elle a perdu Asuma depuis quelques mois à peine.

Shikamaru qui fumait tranquillement, regarda Kiba droit dans les yeux. Il était le mieux placé pour lui parler de la situation que vivait la nouvelle mère et pourtant jamais il ne s'était tourné vers lui. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment il ne voulait pas savoir ce que le maître-chien avait à lui dire.

\- Que celui qui n'a jamais enfreint une règle du club me mette la première balle ? dit-il en se penchant vers le cendrier, écrasant sa cigarette.

Kiba ouvrit la bouche mais resta silencieux, la refermant pour ne pas répondre.

Shikamaru le savait mieux que personne, il n'était pas un génie pour rien. Chaque membre autour de cette table avait péché d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et certaine infraction méritait la mort.

Il regarda chaque membre un part un, les défiant.

\- Il est temps d'abolir les règles archaïques du club et s'il faut je serais le premier.

Shikamaru laissa le temps, à tous, de digérer l'information puis Itachi prit la parole :

\- Passons au vote. Contre ?

Personne n'osa lever la main et quand il demanda qui était pour, tous excepté Kiba le firent. À l'unanimité, la demande du Road Captain fut acceptée. La réunion se termina là-dessus mais Kiba et Shikamaru restèrent dans la salle tandis que les autres sortaient. Ils avaient des choses à se dire.

\- Mon frère, commença le maître-chien. Si vous êtes heureux ensemble alors je ne m'opposerais jamais à votre union mais …

Kiba se leva de son siège pour venir au plus près du Road Captain.

\- Je ne suis pas à la place de Kurenai, ni à la tienne alors je vais te parler de mon histoire.

Shikamaru connaissait l'histoire de son frère mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas de la façon qu'il allait lui en parler maintenant.

\- Quand ma femme est morte, j'étais inconsolable. Encore aujourd'hui, Tamaki restera la femme de ma vie et aucune autre ne pourra la remplacer. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais en arrivant au club, je me suis tapé la petite libraire.

\- Tu as fait plus que simplement la baiser, lui rappela Shikamaru.

\- C'est là où j'allais en venir Einstein.

Kiba se redressa, mal à l'aise.

\- Elle avait quelque chose de spéciale et je m'y suis attachée puis j'ai compris ce que c'était. Elle ressemblait à Tamaki. Pas physiquement mais tout le reste. Je retrouvais ma femme dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était… comment disent les filles ? Un pansement ?

Shikamaru valida d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment et ce que je croyais aimer était juste une transposition de ma femme. Je voulais retrouver Tamaki.

Kiba mit sa main sur l'épaule du Road Captain.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois le pansement de qui que ce soit mon frère. Tu mérites mieux que ça.

Sur ses mots, il se pencha pour lui embrasser le front et partit retrouver Hinata, Kiba s'était rendu compte qu'il avait des choses à mettre au clair avec la Pussy.

XxX

Kiba frappa à la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, il attendit d'y avoir l'accès puis entra. Il retrouva les trois mousquetaires, comme il aimait les appeler dans sa tête, en train de discuter sur le lit. Sasuke contre la tête, dessinait comme toujours tandis que les deux Pussy étaient allongé sur le dos, regardant le plafond.

Il salua les deux princesses qu'étaient Sasuke et Haku puis se pencha sur Hinata.

\- Salut Beauté, dit Kiba en embrassant Hinata sur la bouche. Dites les princesses, vous pouvez nous laisser cinq minutes ?

Sasuke lui rappela que c'était sa chambre et qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à faire des cochonneries sur son lit quand le maitre-chien s'installa dessus, prenant la Pussy dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a mon beau ? demanda-t-elle en lui caressant ses cheveux.

\- Je voulais m'assurer que tu saches que tu n'es pas un pansement.

Hinata et lui, c'était une relation naissante mais elle était importante pour lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué la chatte tout de suite, couchant avec elle comme tout le monde. En fait, entre eux, c'était venue avec le temps. Il préférait coucher avec elle plutôt que les autres. Il aimait également sa compagnie hors d'un lit et un jour, il l'avait regardé comme une femme à la place d'un objet. Ce qu'il avait commencé à faire depuis la mort de Tamaki. Ça avait tout changé. Et il avait la prétention de croire que la Pussy aimait sa compagnie. Si ce n'était pas avec Sasuke, Haku ou Naruto, elle passait ses temps libres avec lui et ils faisaient souvent l'amour dans un autre contexte que le club des chattes.

\- Maintenant je le sais, sourit-elle.

\- À mes yeux, tu es plus que

Hinata le coupa dans son élan, un doigt devant la bouche.

\- Je veux que tu m'écoutes avant que tu ailles plus loin. J'aime mon métier et je ne le quitterai jamais. J'ai eu un millier d'occasion d'arrêter et si je voulais, demain Neji m'aiderait mais je ne veux pas. J'ai trouvé une famille au club. Une qui fait attention à moi. À chaque moment que je passe avec un homme, je me sens aimé d'une certaine façon et je ne veux pas perdre ça. Peut-être que quand j'étais jeune, à un moment donné, j'ai rêvé d'une autre vie mais aujourd'hui celle-là me convient. Tu sais Kiba, je suis consciente que je ne serais jamais la première dans ton cœur et je ne cherche pas à l'être. Je respecte la place de Tamaki mais je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir un avenir aussi beau que tu voulais avec elle. Je ne veux pas appartenir à un seul homme, surtout que je suis stérile.

Kiba l'embrassa, la coupant à son tour. Il lui vola plein de baisers puis dévia sur tout le visage.

\- Ça me va.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Vraiment, confirma le biker. Tu sais Tamaki était stérile aussi donc les enfants n'ont jamais été prévus au programme et puis, comme tu l'as dit, elle sera toujours l'unique et je ne veux pas que tu souffres de ça un jour. Donc si tu es capable d'accepter cette situation, j'accepte la tienne. Je peux te partager comme tu me partages mais qu'on soit d'accord ; je suis le seul autoriser à te faire jouir comme une fontaine.

Hinata se mit à rougir violement. Elle s'était découverte femme fontaine avec le maître-chien, même Naruto ne lui avait pas fait autant de bien.

Kiba lui monta dessus et commença à se frotter contre elle.

\- Arrête, Sasuke va nous tuer, rigola-t-elle sans le repousser.

\- Princesse s'en remettra.

Kiba l'embrassa, l'empêchant de le repousser verbalement puis laissa ses mains traîner sur son corps en chair. Il ne serait peut-être pas le seul homme entre ses cuisses mais il serait le seul à vraiment faire trembler son corps et un peu son cœur.

**Plus tard dans la soirée…**

Quand Sasuke revint du bar, il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce en voyant un mec se frotter à Gaara. Il fronça des sourcils. Le Président avait les mains le long du dossier du canapé, même s'il ne touchait pas, il regardait. Le mec qui ne pouvait être autre chose qu'une chatte en chaleur portait un short et un haut noir qui montrait son ventre percé, sa peau était aussi pâle que la sienne et ses cheveux aussi noirs.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il à Hinata quand elle passa près de lui.

Elle regarda dans la même direction que lui puis grimaça. Elle lui expliqua qu'il était le jeune frère d'un des bikers d'un autre Chapter, il était arrivé toute à l'heure dans la journée mais c'était un mec louche et sûrement pas très net.

Sasuke l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre tout le monde. La plupart le regarda, attendant sa réaction face au spectacle qui se déroulait. Sasuke n'était peut-être pas officiellement avec le Président des nomades mais il était clair que personne n'avait tenté d'approcher l'un ou l'autre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- J'aimerais bien connaître le nom de celui qui veut faire un plan à trois, ce soir avec mon mec et moi, lança-t-il.

L'homme sursauta et fit volteface. Il l'examina de la tête au pied, un faux sourire planter sur le visage en se présentant, Sai, de son prénom.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins tu as déjà fait un plan à deux avec lui ?

Il marqua un point en beauté mais Sasuke ne se démonta pas, il lui rendit son sourire.

\- Non et c'est bien pour ça que toi ça sera l'histoire d'une nuit et moi d'une vie.

Sur ses mots, Gaara prit Sasuke par la taille et le ramena dans ses bras sur le canapé.

\- Aller dégage la chatte, va essayer de faire bander un autre, le jeta le nomade avant de chuchoter à l'oreille de Sasuke : il n'y a que toi qui sait me faire bander rien qu'en existant.

Sasuke ne contrôla pas son sourire qui s'étira sur ses joues puis lui déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, n'ayant pas besoin de plus pour marquer son territoire qui était visiblement déjà à lui.

La fête continua et Sasuke aurait préféré ne plus avoir Sai dans les pattes, mais c'était sans compter sa fixation sur lui. Il ne sut ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux et son attitude mais en milieu de soirée, il jeta son dévolu sur le Sergent d'Arme. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec son comportement vis-à-vis de Gaara, c'était un cran au-dessus. Le pire c'est que Naruto le laissa faire. Sasuke voyait très bien que le biker ne prenait pas le comportement de Sai au sérieux et préférait s'en amuser, tout le monde l'avait saisi mais ça lui compressa la poitrine et le serpent de la jalousie mordit la pomme de son cœur. Sai lui vola un baiser et ce fut trop, Sasuke brisa la bière dans sa main, attirant l'attention sur lui.

\- Merde, jura-t-il en se redressant.

Gaara et Itachi s'enquirent de son état tandis que Naruto poussa Sai sur le côté. Il rassura tout le monde et Haku se proposa de l'accompagner aux toilettes. Il refusa poliment mais la chatte le suivit quand même. Il passa la main sous l'eau.

\- Je reviens, je vais chercher du désinfectant.

Le Pussy disparut et Sasuke se retira les morceaux de verres dans sa paume. Quand la porte se rouvrit, Sai rentra. Il préféra se taire mais il était évident que Sasuke n'avait pas envie de le voir et ne désirait qu'une chose lui mettre son poing dans la gueule pour le faire dégager.

\- Je me frotte contre ton mec, tu ne bronches presque pas mais dès qu'il s'agit du Sergent d'Arme, ça te rend fou, intéressant.

\- Ferme-la, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Sai se mit à rire et surtout, il continua de le provoquer.

\- Vraiment intéressant. Arrête-moi si je me trompe mais je dirais que tu veux mettre le bras droit de ton frère dans ton lit. Sauf qu'il s'en fou de toi.

Sasuke coupa l'eau et Haku revint mais ça n'arrêta pas Sai dans son élan.

\- Ça me fait vraiment de la peine pour toi. Tu n'es rien pour lui. J'aurais aimé te dire qu'il aimait les filles mais vu l'érection que j'ai senti en me frottant contre lui, je dirais qu'il veut juste quelqu'un d'autre.

XxX

Naruto se redressa, comme monté sur ressort quand Haku sortit des toilettes et hurla à pleins poumons. Il se précipita vers lui, Itachi et Gaara sur ses talons, les autres non loin derrière. Il trouva Sasuke étranglant Sai dans les toilettes contre le mur. Il les sépara quand il remarqua l'envie de meurtre dans les onyx. Sasuke se débattit dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'exclama Itachi.

Personne ne dit rien et Sasuke se calma. Le Sergent d'Arme le lâcha.

\- Haku ! insista-t-il.

La Pussy sursauta puis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre au Président mais Sasuke lui hurla de se taire. Tout le monde fut surpris par le comportement de ce dernier. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, exigea Itachi.

\- C'est entre Sai et moi, répondit Sasuke.

Sai, à terre, la main sur la gorge répondit difficilement.

\- Et ça va se régler ce soir, confirma-t-il en s'agenouillant devant Sai.

Sasuke dégagea les mèches brunes devant le visage et mit un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

\- Écoute-moi bien parce que je ne le dirais qu'une fois. Je ne suis ni un biker, ni une chatte, ni une régulière. Je suis Sasuke Uchiha et les seules règles que je respecte, sont les miennes. Ce soir, tu as dépassé ma limite. Quand le confinement sera terminé, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ici, en attendant, tu as intérêt à ne plus être dans mon champ de vision et si je te vois approcher ou même regarder dans la direction de mes bikers, dit-t-il en insistant sur le pronom possessif, je te tue. Ce n'est pas une menace, c'est une promesse.

Sans prévenir, Sasuke écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Sai.

Sasuke surprit tout le monde avec un baiser de la mort. Il ordonna ensuite à Sai de dégager. Ce dernier partit aussitôt et Sasuke se releva pour faire face à tout le monde. Il défia chaque membre de lui dire quelque chose mais il se savait intouchable, non parce qu'il était le petit frère d'un Président et le mec d'un autre mais parce que tout le monde le regardait avec fierté. Son comportement était digne du club.

Gaara lui conseilla d'aller l'attendre dans sa chambre et Sasuke sortit des toilettes.

\- Je vais le calmer pour la chatte.

\- Je lui parlerai demain, renchérit Itachi.

Ils se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête avant de sortir à leur tour. Chacun se dispersa mais Naruto voulait avoir le début de l'histoire, il prit le bras d'Haku l'empêchant de disparaitre parmi les bikers.

\- Maintenant, tu vas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé, insista-t-il de son regard le plus dangereux.

XxX

Sasuke se débarrassa de son perfecto sur son lit quand Gaara referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il le plaqua contre, lui volant un baiser hargneux. Ses mains défirent la braguette de son jean et il attrapa la queue du Président, la serrant fortement. La main du nomade agrippa ses cheveux corbeau et tira en arrière pour le décoller de sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce soir ?

Ce qui lui arrivait ? Une chatte, bas de gamme, avait voulu attirer son attention et elle avait réussi, le faisant sortir de ses gonds. Malheureusement, Sai s'était frotté à la mauvaise personne. Sasuke était en colère, il bouillait et il fallait qu'il relâche la pression. Ce soir il allait franchir un pas de plus avec Gaara mais la vérité c'est que celui qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était Naruto.

\- Ce soir, je vais te faire jouir avec ma main sur ta queue. Tu auras uniquement droit à ça.

La seule queue dont il rêvait était celle du Sergent d'Arme. Il aurait voulu lui rappeler qu'elle était à lui, même si ce n'était plus vraiment le cas ou que ça ne l'avait jamais simplement été.

\- Toi en revanche, tu vas me faire jouir avec ta bouche sur ma queue.

\- Dans une autre vie, tu aurais fait un Président impitoyable, lança Gaara avant de jouir quelques minutes plus tard et d'allonger Sasuke sur le lit pour le prendre en bouche.

XxX

Gaara dormait contre lui mais Sasuke ne trouvait pas le sommeil. L'altercation avec Sai ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans sa tête. Et s'il avait raison ?

Il tenta de chasser ses questions de sa tête, elles n'avaient aucun sens, Naruto n'était pas ce genre d'homme.

Son téléphone s'alluma, éclairant la chambre. Il l'avait mis sur silencieux. Sasuke se demanda qui, à quatre heures du matin pouvait lui écrire. Il fut surpris de voir un message de Naruto, vide. Fronçant des sourcils, il reposa son téléphone avant de s'extirper doucement du lit. Il remit un t-shirt, restant en caleçon. Sasuke vérifia que Gaara dormait profondément avant de sortir de sa chambre, refermant derrière lui.

Il se fit aussitôt happer par une main puissante qui l'enferma dans la chambre d'en face. Sasuke se trouva acculé à la porte, le Sergent d'Arme à un souffle de lui, leur corps s'effleurant. Sasuke était plus petit que Naruto alors il leva un peu la tête pour plonger dans les cobalts assombris par la nuit, il se retint de poser ses mains sur le torse découvert dont il rêvait encore.

\- Tu n'es pas « rien », tu étais tout.

Au lieu de soulager le cœur de Sasuke, l'emploi du passé le compressa douloureusement. Il ferma les yeux pourtant, il ne désirait qu'une chose, regarder les lèvres charnues face à lui pour leur demander silencieusement de combler la distance entre eux.

\- Je ne jouais pas avec toi, j'étais sincère et je voulais que tu le saches.

Naruto se recula, signalant la fin du moment mais Sasuke ne voulait pas. Il s'accrocha aux biceps du Sergent d'Arme, le ramenant contre lui avant de lentement remonter ses mains pour les croiser derrière sa nuque. Il se hissa pour être à sa hauteur, collant franchement leur corps, les yeux mi-clos.

\- Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre, quelqu'un t'attend, tenta, sans grande conviction, Naruto.

\- Une dernière fois, murmura Sasuke contre sa bouche. Une dernière fois et après c'est fini entre nous.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de dernière fois, juste une première.

\- Ça ne sera jamais fini entre nous, céda le Sergent d'Arme en comblant la distance entre eux. Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble mais tu as toujours été à moi.

Naruto venait de dire exactement ce que pensait Sasuke, ça ne pourra jamais être fini entre eux. Il y avait un lien unique entre son prince et la princesse qu'il était. Naruto l'avait sauvé puis aidé à redevenir une personne à part entière, sans parler du côté sexuel de sa vie qui lui était revenu dans ses bras.

Ils s'embrassèrent désespérément, comme si c'était la dernière fois, parce que ça devait l'être, même si à cet instant, la raison leur paraissait futile. Pas moins importante cependant ; Itachi. Aucun d'eux ne voulait le perdre, de n'importe quelle façon.

Sasuke noua ses jambes autour des hanches de Naruto tandis qu'il amena à ses doigts à sa bouche.

\- Suce mes doigts comme je vais sucer ta queue.

Il ouvrit la bouche et gémit d'anticipation à ses mots. Il lubrifia l'index et le majeur avec sa salive avec envie puis Naruto revint l'embrasser, glissant sa main entre la porte et son dos. Ce dernier passa la barrière du sous-vêtement pour présenter les doigts à son anus, il pressa, caressa, tourna autour de sa peau.

\- Vas-y, réclama-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de faire rencontrer leurs langues en dehors de leur cavité.

Naruto plaqua ses lèvres contre sa bouche, avalant son cri de plaisir quand les doigts du biker rentrèrent brusquement dans son corps. Le Sergent d'Arme alla directement chercher sa prostate. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, il était impatient seulement dans cette position, il ne faisait que l'effleurer, le frustrant. Sasuke bascula des hanches pour que son érection frotte contre le ventre de Naruto, il voulait plus de friction.

Quand Naruto termina d'user sa bouche, il plongea dans son cou qu'il mordilla avant de descendre sur son torse, créant une descente de baiser. Sasuke reposa ses pieds à terre et le Sergent d'Arme s'agenouilla devant lui, le débarrassant de son caleçon.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, bascula la tête en arrière sur la porte et mit une main dans la tignasse blonde. Naruto souffla sur son gland avant de lécher sa fente. Il resserra sa prise, tirant pour l'inciter à le prendre entièrement en bouche et c'est ce qu'il fit. Le biker l'enfonça jusqu'au fond de sa gorge et le suça aussi vite et fort qu'il doigta son cul. Il malmena sa prostate qu'il touchait, dans cette position, à chaque fois. Son corps se mit à trembler, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se désirer. Ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt avec Gaara dans sa chambre n'existait déjà plus.

\- Naruto, supplia-t-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Il voulait jouir, il en avait besoin. La bouche chaude et humide de Naruto le rendait fou, sans parler de la langue qui tournait autour de son gland, le torturant. Le Sergent d'Arme s'arrêta un instant et Sasuke le sentit détendre les muscles de sa bouche puis il avala sa queue, centimètre par centimètre.

\- Oh putain, étouffa-t-il dans sa main quand Naruto lui fit une gorge profonde.

Ce préliminaire le perdit définitivement, il éjacula dans la gorge du biker qui avala tout directement. Naruto taquina encore sa prostate avant de ressortir délicatement. Il revint à sa hauteur et Sasuke l'embrasa.

\- Prends-moi… Une dernière fois, précisa-t-il. Je veux me souvenir de toi.

\- Une dernière fois, répéta Naruto en le retournant, face contre la porte.

Sasuke sentit les mains du Sergent d'Arme écarter ses lobes et le sexe, non protégé, de ce dernier contre son anus.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Naruto, lui volant sa question.

\- Non, tu as été le seul depuis eux.

Bien que la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, Naruto et lui s'étaient protégés, Sakura lui avait fait faire des tests sanguins après son viol. Il avait été étonné d'avoir seulement la chlamydia, une MST pouvant rendre stérile mais aussi guérir si elle était prise rapidement en charge. C'est ce qui s'était passé. Sakura l'avait bien suivi et il n'avait plus rien depuis plusieurs mois avant leur première fois.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un d'autre que toi, lui avoua Naruto en s'enfonçant dans son corps, le marquant.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir d'exprimer la souffrance de l'intrusion. Ça tirait et brulait mais il avait vécu pire et il désirait se souvenir du Sergent d'Arme.

\- Je suis désolé, entendit-il contre son oreille quand la queue de Naruto rentra jusqu'à la garde, le comblant.

Son prince le prit dans ses bras, leur offrant un moment calme. Un des bras de Naruto l'encerclait au niveau de la taille et l'autre se joignit au sien contre la porte, main dans la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il aurait aimé rester ainsi, lui dire, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

Naruto commença à se mouvoir en lui et cela n'avait rien de bestial, ce n'était pas seulement physique. Le Sergent d'Arme lui faisait véritablement l'amour. Ce fut tendre, ce fut doux et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment-là ; de se sentir aimé de son prince. Même si les mots ne franchiraient jamais sa bouche.

Sasuke savoura cette étreinte jusqu'à sentir la semence chaude de Naruto le marquer au plus profond de son corps, il la chérirait car ce sera la dernière.

* * *

Sasuke sortit de la chambre du Sergent d'Arme, son caleçon sur les hanches et son t-shirt à la main. Des gouttes coulaient de ses cheveux sur ses épaules.

Il avait pris une douche qui s'était éternisée quand Naruto l'avait rejoint pour s'unir encore. Ils avaient eu du mal à se quitter mais ils devaient le faire avant le lever du jour. Il devait rejoindre Gaara, à un pas de lui, dans la chambre en face.

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration mais ne bougea pas quand deux silhouettes attirèrent son attention à l'entrée du couloir, dans le salon. Shikamaru et Kakashi se trouvaient dans la pénombre. Sasuke pourrait s'enfuir, aller se cacher dans sa chambre mais il ne comptait pas le faire. Il ne dévia pas le regard des deux bikers, affrontant les leurs.

Ils savaient que les deux génies n'étaient pas dupes pour Naruto et lui. Kiba les taquinait peut-être mais il n'y croyait pas, c'était surtout pour les emmerder, quant à Gai, il devait avoir des doutes non fondés. Seul son frère, le plus intelligent de tous, préférait se voiler la face, peut-être savait-il que ça allait se terminer un jour. Enfin c'est ce que Sasuke pensait.

Le Road Captain et le Vice-Président s'avancèrent pour rejoindre leur chambre. Sasuke sentit la fumée et il savait que Kakashi avait des insomnies, ils avaient dû se retrouver dehors. Ils passèrent devant lui, le saluant d'un hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner. Sasuke reprit sa respiration, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Il remit son t-shirt et rentra dans sa chambre. Gaara dormait toujours. Est-ce qu'il pouvait toujours se coucher à côté du nomade ? Ils n'étaient pas engagés alors il fit taire sa conscience et s'allongea à ses côtés. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaara bougea, passant son bras sur lui, le ramenant contre son torse et un sentiment de culpabilité le prit.

* * *

**_Petite information de l'auteure :_**

_Voilà la première partie de ce chp, rdv la semaine prochaine pour la suite. _

**_Petite réponse à Aloisxx :_**_ Pour Itachi, tout va bien mais comme tu vois, faut espérer que ça s'arrange entre Naruto et Sasuke plutôt. _

**_Petite réponse à Louise :_**_ Merci ^^_

**_Petite réponse à May16 :_**_ Il y aura un H version Itachi, attend jusqu'à l'épilogue pour voir. Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai eu le mot de passe ! et les images sur le site sont « bavantes » ? mdr ça ne se dit pas mais franchement ça vaut le coup d'œil. Envois-moi un mail (l'adresse est sur ma présentation) ou inscrits-toi directement sur le groupe privé FB de l'auteur et elle l'a mit en photo._

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_ Etant donné qu'il est coupé en deux, tu vas encore avoir un peu d'affrontement dans le prochain ^^_


	11. Chp8 Automne partie 2

**Novembre**

Sasuke se réveilla sans Gaara dans son lit.

Depuis le mois dernier, le Président dormait dans sa chambre. Excepté des préliminaires, il ne s'était rien passé de plus entre eux. Sasuke apprenait au fil des jours que le nomade n'avait rien à voir avec les autres bikers, il ressemblait plus au groupe restreint de son frère et d'après ce qu'il avait compris ce n'était pas une chose habituelle. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'Itachi lui avait remonté les bretelles pour Sai et mis en garde pour le Président sans pour autant lui interdire ou lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Une pomme attira son attention sur sa table de chevet. Il se redressa dans son lit, la prit pour croquer dedans, découvrant des billets d'exposition. Il fronça des sourcils, tendit la main pour les prendre et les examiner. Quand il comprit ce qu'il avait entre ses mains, Sasuke sortit de son lit, s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de sa chambre. Il croisa un des prospects, lui demandant où était tous les autres, ce dernier l'envoya au garage. Sasuke s'y dirigea, trouvant son frère, Naruto ainsi que le frère et la sœur de Gaara. Il jongla entre son ainé et le Sergent d'Arme pour savoir lequel lui avait offert ses billets pourtant les deux le regardait mi-inquiet, mi-curieux à cause de son sourire qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler.

\- Tu as l'air heureux Rebelle.

Sasuke tourna le visage à 90 degrés, Gaara se tenait dans un coin, sérieux et pourtant il comprit instantanément que c'était le Président des nomades qui lui avait offert ce cadeau. Tandis que le roux s'approcha pour arriver à sa hauteur, Sasuke, sans réfléchir, se jeta sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa sans pudeur, chose qu'il gardait depuis sa rencontre avec le Président, faisant abstraction de tous.

\- Comment tu as su ? demanda-t-il en relâchant la bouche contre la sienne.

Gaara l'entoura de ses bras au creux des reins pour rapprocher leur corps.

\- Je t'ai entendu en parler avec tes chattes.

Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir qu'il parlait d'Haku et Hinata. Il leur avait parlé, quelques jours plus tôt, de l'exposition internationale des plus grands artistes peintre. Sasuke rêvait d'y aller depuis tout petit mais jamais l'occasion ne s'était présentée. Gaara venait de lui faire un de ses plus beau cadeau.

\- Merci, dit-il en l'embrasant de nouveau, mais si tu as fait ça pour avoir plus, ça ne marche pas.

Gaara sourit à ces mots et ne se gêna pas pour rétorquer :

\- Je le sais. Si je veux plus, il faut qu'une chatte vienne se frotter à moi mais peut-être qu'après cette sortie tu me laisseras toucher ton petit cul.

La mini bulle dans laquelle Sasuke s'était enfermée avec Gaara éclata quand Naruto intervint dans la discussion.

\- S'il ne veut pas te donner son cul, c'est parce que des bikers dans ton genre en ont trop profiter alors tu n'as pas intérêt de t'en approcher.

Sasuke se crispa dans les bras de Gaara, ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le Sergent d'Arme, Itachi le regardait également, étonné de l'entendre faire référence à son viol.

\- Eh bien, tu as l'air de beaucoup t'en soucier du cul du petit frère de ton Président.

Le nomade libéra Sasuke, faisant un pas vers Naruto qui s'était relevé.

\- Des bikers dans mon genre ?

\- Qui n'a même pas de considération pour les siens, appuya Naruto.

Sasuke commença à paniquer, il s'interposa aussitôt entre eux. Il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur, une de plus, quand Sasuke vit dans les cobalts qu'il s'était rangé du côté de Gaara et qui lui faisait face comme pour le défier.

\- Mon cul, je le donne à qui je veux, où je veux et quand je veux, commença-t-il, et les raisons qui font que je ne le donne pas à n'importe qui, comme une chatte, ne regarde que moi.

Il tendit une main hésitante contre le torse du Sergent d'Armes pour la poser contre son cœur dans un geste tendre, essayant de lui montrer toute l'affection qu'il avait encore pour lui, pourtant les mots qu'il prononça fut reçu douloureusement.

\- Merci de vouloir encore me protéger.

Car il était évident que Naruto le faisait toujours même si ce n'était plus aussi évident qu'avant.

\- Mais il est temps que tu arrêtes, je peux me protéger tout seul.

Sasuke dirigea son regard vers son aîné. Itachi était celui qui avait donné cet ordre en tant que meilleur ami et aussi Président alors il le supplia de ces onyx semblables de libérer Naruto de cette promesse silencieuse.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, souffla Itachi

Sasuke reporta son attention sur Naruto quand il ne sentit plus le cœur battre contre la paume de sa main. Le Sergent d'Arme tournait déjà les talons pour s'éloigner d'eux. Sasuke fit un pas en avant puis se ravisa.

\- Je parlerais à Naruto, le rassura Itachi. Mais avant tu vas me dire ce qui te rend aussi heureux petit-frère.

Sasuke se pressa pour lui montrer les billets qu'il avait pris et mis dans sa poche, lui rappelant que c'était ce qu'il avait demandé un Noël sans y avoir droit. Itachi signala qu'il s'en souvenait très bien mais il fronça des sourcils et Sasuke voulu savoir ce qui contrariait son ainé.

\- C'est quand cette exposition ?

\- À la fin de la semaine, répondit Gaara à sa place.

Itachi jaugea le Président des Nomades avant de leur rappeler que le confinement n'était pas terminé et que de ce fait, ils ne pourront pas s'y rendre.

\- C'est une blague ? s'échauffa Sasuke. Ça fait trois mois que nous sommes en confinement et il ne s'est rien passé. Vous partez toutes les semaines à l'extérieur et ce n'est toujours pas réglé ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, tempéra Itachi.

Sauf que ça ne calma pas Sasuke qui en avait marre d'être dans cette prison. Surtout qu'il n'était au courant de rien alors forcément il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il aurait aimé faire un effort de plus mais il refusait de passé à côté de cette exposition qu'il voulait voir depuis enfant.

\- C'est une seule journée, Gaara sera avec moi pour me protéger, je ne risque rien.

\- C'est non Sasuke !

Sasuke recula quand son ainé trancha brusquement.

L'ordre était indiscutable et il tourna les talons, espérant secrètement que Gaara arriverait à convaincre Itachi.

Ce dernier attendit que son cadet s'éloigne pour affronter le Président des Nomades :

\- À quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

Gaara qui regardait la silhouette de Sasuke disparaitre reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Tu sais très bien que le confinement serait encore mis en place alors pourquoi lui offrir une chose qu'il veut plus que tout au monde et lui retirer par la suite.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui retire, c'est toi.

La dernière pièce du puzzle se mit en place, il comprit instantanément ce que Gaara essayait de faire.

\- Si tu crois que ce genre de stratagème va fonctionner sur mon cadet, tu te trompes. Sasuke ne veut pas d'une vie de Nomade, sans attaches, sans savoir où il dormira la nuit suivante, ce n'est pas la vie qu'il veut.

\- Tu as raison, concéda Gaara, mais il ne veut pas non plus être enfermé. Il veut être libre et je peux lui offrir cette vie. Je me contente de lui faire comprendre rapidement avant que le confinement se termine.

Dans un sens, Gaara agissait comme n'importe quel biker désirant une chose. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'une fois le confinement levé, ce qu'Itachi n'allait pas tarder à faire, les nomades ne seraient plus les bienvenus à Konoha. Gaara avait dû sentir le vent tourner pour agir ainsi.

\- Fais attention Gaara, le prévint Itachi. Les dernières personnes qui m'ont pris mon petit-frère sont six pieds sous terre.

Sur cet avertissement, il sortit du garage pour rejoindre son meilleur ami.

Naruto se défoulait sur Konohamaru, un prospect quand Itachi le rejoignit, il sauva le gamin de corvées inutiles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve au juste ? voulu savoir son Président.

\- Ça me rend fou ok ?! s'exclama Naruto. Il n'a pas pris la peine d'allumer le moteur de sa moto quand nous avons fait appel à tout le monde la première fois pour sauver Sasuke et là, soudain, son cul l'intéresse. Il ne mérite pas ton frère, il n'est pas celui qui lui faut. Il ne saura pas le protéger correctement.

\- Je sais.

Le Sergent d'Arme allait répliquer plus férocement mais s'arrêta dans son élan. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son vis-à-vis soit d'accord avec lui, il était prêt pour un débat.

\- Si tu es d'accord pourquoi, tu laisses les choses se passer ?

\- J'ai confiance dans le jugement de Sasuke, il saura faire le bon choix. Toi aussi tu dois avoir confiance en lui.

Itachi lui mit une main sur l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

\- Depuis l'apparition de Gaara, il est un peu plus heureux et j'aime le voir comme ça. Je veux lui laisser le temps de profiter de ce bonheur avant qu'il se rende compte qu'il est éphémère.

**_Une semaine plus tard…_**

À la mine, le MC Kyûbi était réuni au complet ainsi que plusieurs Présidents des Chapters, ils firent le point sur les trois derniers mois, depuis leur arrivé et le confinement qui touchait bientôt à sa fin. En effet, en trois mois de filature et d'affrontement, ceux qui s'en était pris au club diminuaient de jours en jours.

\- Choiji s'est réveillé du coma, prévint Shikamaru.

Choiji était le meilleur ami du Road Captain mais ils avaient évolué dans des Chapters différents. Le père de celui-ci qui était ami avec le défunt père de Shikamaru, avait demandé sa mutation dans un autre Chapter à la mort de Shikaku, son fils l'avait suivi un temps. Choiji avait tué Jirôbo, l'un des bikers des Serpents du son.

\- Ton fils a toute ma reconnaissance Chôza, lança Itachi. Il est évident que dès qu'il sort, il peut commander autant de bouffe qu'il le souhaite, le MC paye.

\- Il a déjà fait sa liste, sourit Chôza, faisant rire l'assemblée.

Kakashi annonça que Neji avait repris du service après son échange de tir avec Kidomaru, le Road Captain des Serpents. Le policier avait coincé le biker dans la ville voisine mais l'ennemi lui avait donné du fil à retordre.

\- Évidemment, il attend qu'on lui rende la pareille.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, souffla Naruto.

\- J'irais régler les détails avec lui plus tard, dit Itachi. Concernant la Sergent d'Arme ?

Shikamaru lui fit un rapide topo sans s'éterniser. Il passa sous silence, qu'il avait eu pitié de Tayuya, une femme, ce qui lui avait valu une vilaine blessure à la main. Temari, la sœur de Gaara, n'avait pas eu le même état d'âme en lui mettant une balle dans la tête avant de la jeter dans un ravin.

\- Concernant les jumeaux, ils n'ont pas été facile de s'en occuper, heureusement que Kankuro était là, avoua Kiba tant bien que mal.

\- Vous vous en êtes bien tiré Akamaru et toi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, le rassura Itachi.

Kiba était blessé au flan et son chien à la patte mais dans l'ensemble ils n'avaient pas été les plus à plaindre. Au fil des sorties, les Présidents avaient compris l'utilité de les envoyer à plusieurs pour faire le travail.

\- Qui reste-t-il ? demanda l'un des Présidents.

\- Nous n'avons pas retrouvé notre prospect Kabuto, ni Kimimaro, le client du Pussy. Il reste également le Président du club, Orochimaru, lista Shikamaru. Ils ne valent plus rien à trois, nous les avons considérablement affaiblis, je pense qu'ils ne s'attaqueront plus à nous.

\- Il faut quand même s'en occuper, s'exclama Gai, du même avis que la grande majorité.

Itachi affirma qu'ils allaient s'en charger mais plus sous confinement. Il ferait en sortes de faire croire qu'ils se croiraient hors danger pour les inciter à baisser leurs gardes et les cueillir plus facilement.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, certains Présidents demandèrent s'il avait encore besoin d'eux car pour la plupart, ils avaient des affaires en attente dans leur club qu'ils ne pouvaient pas plus retarder.

\- Ceux qui veulent partir, vous le pourrez au lever du jour demain. Nous pouvons gérer le reste. Merci à tous d'avoir répondu à l'appel et nous avoir aidé, vous serez toujours les bienvenus dans le Chapter mes frères. La réunion est terminée.

Itachi étreignit les Présidents qui décidèrent d'ajourner leur voyage à Konoha.

\- Qu'en est-il pour toi Gaara ? Toi et tes frères nous avez beaucoup aidé, si vous voulez partir, libre à vous.

Gaara se leva pour lui faire face.

\- Je pense que je vais encore rester un peu, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de jouer avec mon gun, quand ça sera le cas, je partirai.

Chacun se retint de lui faire une réflexion vis-à-vis de son temps passé avec Sasuke plutôt qu'à la rechercher des ennemis. Le Président des Nomades salua Itachi d'un hochement de tête avant de sortir de la mine pour rejoindre sa princesse.

XxX

Gaara rentra dans la chambre de Sasuke. Il ne dormait pas. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il boudait gentiment son ainé et restait le plus souvent collé au Président des Nomades.

\- J'aime cette facette de toi Rebelle.

\- Laquelle ? s'enquit-il en laissant Gaara s'allonger de tout son long sur lui.

\- Celle d'un gamin borné.

Sasuke fit la moue et le nomade l'embrassa aussitôt.

\- Ça passera, je suis juste contrarié.

Il l'était vraiment mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il avait relativisé. Sasuke irait à cette exposition l'année prochaine.

\- Donc si j'avais trouvé la possibilité de sortir en discrétion, tu t'en ficherais, tu resterais ici ?

Tout ouïe, Sasuke lui rappela que c'était impossible ou même que son frère allait vraiment très mal le prendre mais en même temps l'interdit lui plut, surtout qu'il était en sécurité avec le nomade.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de ton frère.

À ses mots, le visage de Naruto apparut. Il le chassa. Le Sergent d'Arme ne craignait pas son ainé, simplement son Président mais il voulait avant tout pouvoir le protéger sans rien, ni personne pour le déconcentrer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Sasuke était une distraction pour Naruto contrairement à Gaara.

**_Le lendemain…_**

Le confinement fut levé au petit matin, Itachi n'hésita pas à proposer à ses frères venus de loin de rester une nuit de plus pour profiter du club des chattes. Certains acceptèrent avec plaisir, d'autres prirent la route mais dans l'ensemble, ça resterait une journée calme.

Enfin jusqu'à qu'Itachi demanda à l'un des prospects de réveiller son petit frère pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Itachi avait un peu mis la pression à tous pour accélérer les affrontements avec les Serpents du Son, son but caché était de retirer le confinement pour que son cadet puisse aller à l'exposition international des artistes.

\- Il n'est plus là, et le Président des nomades non plus.

Itachi fronça les sourcils tandis que Naruto, non loin, se précipita dans la chambre de Sasuke pour en revenir avec une feuille de dessin qu'il lui jeta au visage.

\- Le bon choix ? s'énerva son meilleur ami.

Le dessin représentait Sasuke et Gaara sur une moto s'enfuyant à la pleine lune vers une grande ville éclairée et colorée. Temari et Kankuro, les membres du club et de la famille de Gaara confirmèrent qu'ils étaient partis au milieu de la nuit ensemble, sans voir où était le problème car Sasuke était en sécurité avec le Président des Nomades.

\- Le confinement est levé, tempéra Itachi.

\- Depuis ce matin ! Ils sont partis hier soir et je parie mon blouson que Sasuke ne le savait pas, bon sang. Ouvre les yeux Président !

Itachi réfléchit et réagit en conséquence, il demanda à Shino de garder un œil sur Kankuro et les deux prospects sur Temari. Les Nomades ne discutèrent pas, bien que l'agacement les prenne, car ils savaient pertinemment les conséquences de la fuite du couple.

Itachi enjoignit tout le monde à se détendre avant de prendre son téléphone pour joindre son cadet.

XxX

Sasuke regardait avec émerveillement les tableaux, sculpture et autres chefs-d'œuvre artistiques. Avec Gaara ils étaient arrivés à l'ouverture et la galerie fermait bientôt. Le Président des Nomades ne l'avait pas une seule fois interrompu dans ses contemplations, le suivant et le laissant lui expliquer la vie des artistes qu'il connaissait. Il ne savait pas si ça l'intéressait vraiment mais il était content quand même et essayer de le montrer avec des petits gestes tendres : des baisers, être main dans la main ou collé à son flan. Il avait varié pendant la journée.

Ce matin, il avait reçu l'appel de son ainé pour savoir s'il allait bien et après l'avoir rassuré, il lui avait promis de lui envoyer un message toutes les heures pour le prévenir de son avancement dans la galerie.

\- Une question avant qu'on parte ? demanda Sasuke en sortant son téléphone pour prévenir son frère de son retour.

Gaara le regarda puis ouvrit la bouche :

\- Est-ce que tu aimes le Sergent d'Arme de ton frère ?

Sasuke stoppa sa main. Il s'attendait à une question quelconque sur l'exposition qu'ils venaient de voir mais surement pas à ses sentiments pour Naruto, qu'il pensait avoir correctement masqué.

Il reprit son intention première, envoyer un message Itachi. Il sentait le regard vert sur son profil. Sasuke se demanda ce qu'il devait dire puis sans vraiment mentir ou dire la vérité, il avoua :

\- Je les aime tous, d'une certaine façon.

Sasuke faisait référence à tous les bikers autour de son ainé.

\- Naruto plus que les autres, insista Gaara.

Il rangea son téléphone pour l'affronter. Sans se démonter, il lui raconta son histoire, excluant les parties où le Sergent d'Arme l'avait aidé à reprendre une vie sexuelle. Le Président l'écouta sans broncher. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait mais au fond ça lui était égal, il n'avait qu'une certitude :

\- Naruto m'a sauvé. De plusieurs façons. Il m'a veillé pendant des mois. J'ai énormément d'affection pour lui. Il sera toujours important à mes yeux. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Gaara répondit :

\- Je prends mais tu dois être conscient, qu'à un moment dans ta vie, il devrait passer au second plan.

Sasuke savait de quel moment parlait le nomade, le jour où il deviendrait son régulier ou même simplement le jour où il partagera sa vie avec une autre personne. Sauf qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour ce jour ou peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin de la bonne personne pour le pousser dans cette direction.

\- J'ai entendu que tu n'étais pas présent au premier rassemblement que mon frère a fait pour me récupérer.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, s'il avait eu à choisir, Sasuke aurait préféré que personne ne vienne à son secours. À ce moment-là, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose mourir. Cependant, il était curieux de savoir pourquoi Gaara n'avait pas répondu à l'appel du Président du 9ème Démon.

\- J'avais des affaires personnelles à régler.

Gaara passa son bras autour des épaules de Sasuke et l'entraîna vers la sortie puis lui avoua :

\- J'ai appris que mon géniteur était derrière une des nombreuses tentatives de meurtre à mon égard. Il a envoyé mon oncle faire le sale travail, il obéissait aux ordres de son Président et ça lui a couté la vie. Je me suis occupé de cette raclure.

Sasuke resta interdit. Pas seulement parce que Gaara avait commis un patricide mais aussi parce qu'il se demandait ce qui pouvait pousser un homme à tuer son propre enfant. Le nomade lui donna la réponse :

\- Ma mère est morte en couche. Il ne me l'a jamais pardonné. J'ai grandi et je suis devenu un biker sans état d'âme. Dans un sens, je le remercie car je suis en vie grâce à cette éducation.

Si on pouvait appeler ça une éducation.

\- Pourquoi avoir répondu cette fois-ci ? s'enquit Sasuke, sincèrement curieux d'entendre la réponse.

\- Parce que tuer mon géniteur m'a changé. Je ne cherche plus la vengeance.

\- Que cherches-tu ?

Arrivé à la moto, Gaara le souleva par les hanches pour l'asseoir puis lui prit le visage entre les mains.

\- Une chose que j'espère trouver à tes côtés.

Le Président des Nomades planta ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser ferme et rempli de sous-entendu. Sasuke s'accrocha au cuir pour supporter l'attaque. Il le laissa prendre ce qu'il voulait, un sentiment de trahison au fond des entrailles.

XxX

Haku vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Naruto, qui ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Il le serra contre lui, nichant son visage dans son cou. Il avait besoin de contact.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, Naruto, souffla le Pussy doucement pour que personne autour n'entende.

Naruto releva les yeux pour atteindre ceux d'Haku. C'était une affirmation mais même dans le cas contraire, Naruto n'aurait pas nié. Ça n'allait plus depuis des semaines, depuis qu'ils avaient mis un terme à leur histoire naissante avec Sasuke mais surtout depuis l'apparition de Gaara, le nomade. Ce biker n'avait pas peur de dire qu'il voulait faire de sa princesse son régulier, il n'avait peur de personne mais surtout il n'avait personne à trahir en le faisant, contrairement à lui.

\- Je suis là si tu as besoin.

Naruto se concentra sur Haku. Il savait qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit clairement, le Pussy avait une dette de vie et jusqu'à maintenant, il le remboursait avec son corps pour le club. Mais pas pour lui personnellement. Il ne l'avait jamais envisagé ainsi jusqu'à ce soir. Ce soir, il avait besoin de contact mais pas seulement affectif, sexuel aussi. Il pourrait baiser des chattes, il l'avait fait avant Sasuke et même après mais elles n'avaient pas le même goût surtout après. Il n'avait pas retrouvé la même chaleur entre les cuisses d'une chatte que dans les bras de sa princesse. Peut-être qu'avec Haku ça serait différent, plus comme avec sa princesse. Il ne désirait que ça, retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu.

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce que…

Haku termina sa phrase dans sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés et impossible de se retirer à cause de la main dans ses cheveux qui maintenant sa tête. Le silence qui accompagna ce baiser les obligea à se séparer. Naruto savait pertinemment que certains bikers du club pensaient qu'ils couchaient déjà ensemble, d'autres n'en étaient pas certains et les derniers savaient qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé mais dans tous les cas, jamais Naruto ne s'exposât aux yeux de tous.

\- Aller vous prendre une chambre, dit Kiba au ralenti, comme pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait de voir alors qu'il passait son temps à le charrier dessus.

Sans rien répondre aux regards scrutateurs, il fit lever Haku, se leva à son tour et lui prit la main pour l'amener dans une chambre privée du club. Aussitôt la porte fermée, Naruto le plaqua contre, l'embrassant sauvagement. Haku se libéra difficilement de sa bouche pour lui demander :

\- Naruto, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux.

\- C'est ce dont j'ai besoin, affirma-t-il sans pour autant lui donner tort.

Il reprit sa bouche pour le faire taire et commença égoïstement à prendre ce qu'il voulait.

Naruto mit le Pussy à nu et prit le temps de regarder le corps usé par d'autres hommes. Il avait des traces indélébiles que la rue lui avait infligé mais des morsures récentes persistaient et il se souvint qu'Haku lui dît qu'un client s'occupait ainsi de lui et que ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, au contraire.

Le Pussy était beau, il ne pouvait dire le contraire mais pas autant que sa princesse. Naruto ne bandait pas encore mais il y arriverait en se concentrant, Haku était un professionnel, il l'aiderait.

Le Sergent d'Arme prit la queue face à lui et l'aida à prendre complètement vie, il se focalisa dessus, désireux de faire plaisir au Pussy pourtant quand il reporta son attention sur le visage d'Haku, il comprit son erreur. Ce dernier, la tête sur le côté, fermait les yeux et se mordait la lèvre pour ne rien dire.

Il n'en avait pas envie mais il se forçait pour lui.

Naruto le relâcha aussitôt et se recula.

\- Tu n'en as pas envie.

Haku ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans ses cobalts. Il se plia en deux pour récupérer ses affaires et cacher son corps. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour confirmer ce que Naruto pensait déjà.

\- Merde ! jura-t-il en s'essayant sur le lit de la chambre privée. Je ne voulais pas te forcer putain, je ne suis pas comme ça, comme ceux qui vous ont blessé, à toi et à Sasuke.

Le visage entre ses mains, Naruto sentit le lit s'affaisser à ses côtés.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu ne devrais pas l'être, c'est mon métier, je devrais être capable de laisser mes sentiments personnels de côté mais je n'y arrive plus. C'est à moi de m'excuser.

Haku n'y arrivait plus car il était tombé amoureux d'un de ses clients, lui qui s'était promis de ne jamais refaire cette erreur, s'y était laissé prendre à nouveau. Malgré tout, cette confession ne changea rien, Naruto se sentait coupable, lui demandant de lui pardonner.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Naruto. Tu n'es pas bien et tu avais besoin de réconfort malheureusement je ne peux pas t'apporter ce genre de réconfort. De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi que tu veux, c'est Sasuke. Ça n'a jamais été quelqu'un d'autre que Sasuke.

Haku avait absolument raison mais même s'il avait besoin de Sasuke, c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait besoin de se réconfort.

\- Tu sais Naruto, la seule personne qui vous empêche d'être ensemble, c'est toi. Et ça ne te ressemble pas.

Les mots d'Haku le frappèrent de plein fouet

XxX

Gaara mit la béquille de sa moto devant le club des Pussy. Sasuke retira son casque et constata que le club était de nouveau ouvert ainsi que les grilles de l'ancienne coopérative. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que le confinement était terminé ? Il s'en assurerait auprès de son frère.

Le Président des nomades l'entraîna à sa suite et ils rentrèrent dans le club. Itachi les vit et se leva pour partir à leur rencontre. Il embrasa Sasuke sur le front avant d'ordonner à Gaara :

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

À son tour, Gaara se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis disparut avec son ainé. Sasuke se dirigea vers le groupe habituel.

XxX

Itachi prit une grande inspiration pour peser ses mots :

\- Je devrais te mettre une balle dans la tête pour avoir désobéi aux ordres et mit mon petit-frère en danger.

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas.

Gaara le piquait mais il attendit la suite pour vraiment se décider :

\- Le confinement allait être levé au matin, on a juste pris un peu d'avance. Je comprends que tu dois tenir un rôle devant tes frères en tant que Président mais pas à moi. Le bonheur de ton cadet est plus important que le reste et tu sais que je le rends heureux.

\- Parce que tu penses sincèrement qu'il acceptera d'être ton régulier ? Ce n'est pas la vie qu'il veut, l'informa Itachi.

Le Président des nomades lui accorda ce point, il s'en était rendu compte.

\- Ce que Sasuke veut, c'est être libre. Nomade en est le synonyme. J'ai bien compris qu'il tenait à ce club et à toi. Tu es son frère après tout et la seule famille qui lui reste alors je ne m'opposerais jamais à notre venue ici si c'est ce qu'il veut mais toi, tu dois le laisser partir si c'est ce qu'il souhaite.

XxX

\- Où est Naruto ? demanda innocemment Sasuke en le cherchant du regard.

Il trouvait cela bizarre de ne pas voir le Sergent d'Arme auprès de son frère surtout avec ce qu'il se passait au sein du club. Ce qu'il trouva encore plus bizarre c'étaient les regards discrets de Shikamaru et Kakashi tandis que Kiba lui dit d'aller dans sa chambre.

Au même moment, Naruto et Haku sortirent du couloir qui menait aux chambres privées. Le Sergent d'Arme masqua mal sa surprise mais ne détourna pas le regard contrairement au Pussy qui le dévia.

Sasuke reçu un coup de poing en plein visage en comprenant ce que toute cette scène sous-entendait.

Il s'approcha mécaniquement d'eux et dit d'une voix blanche, dénué de toutes émotions :

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne. Tu es une pute après tout.

Sasuke se retint de le gifler. Il était profondément blessé, il se sentait trahi, autant par le Sergent d'Arme que par la chatte qui était devenu son ami. Seulement, c'était plus facile de s'en prendre à Haku.

\- Sasuke, ce n'est pas…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, trancha durement Naruto.

Sasuke s'indigna du regard et le Sergent d'Arme enfonça le clou en s'adressant directement à lui :

\- Haku n'a pas de compte à te rendre et moi, non plus.

Itachi revint avec Gaara, il remarqua la tension dans l'air et ses frères prêt à s'interposer entre son meilleur ami et son petit-frère. Il demanda ce qu'il passait et Naruto répondit d'une façon qui laissa tout le monde interdit :

\- Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que j'en ai marre que ton précieux petit frère agisse ici comme si ça lui appartenait. Comme s'il était chez lui. Ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'est qu'un invité ici. Il vit au sein du club et il y a des règles à respecter dont celle de ne pas à s'en prendre aux chattes. S'il n'est pas capable de le faire, il doit dégager.

Naruto n'avait jamais parlé ainsi à qui que ce soit et encore moins à sa princesse. Sasuke vit rouge mais avant qu'il ne puisse agir, le biker le fit pour lui, il s'approcha à un souffle de lui.

\- Tu vas mieux alors tu n'as plus de raison d'être ici.

Il le poussa dans les bras du nomade en s'adressant directement à lui :

\- Tu seras prié de faire comprendre à ton régulier les règles quand il est dans un autre MC, sinon vous ne serez plus les bienvenus.

Sasuke en resta interdit. Tout le monde resta perplexe face à ce comportement. Son frère fut le premier à prendre la parole :

\- Tu vas trop loin Naruto.

\- Non, il a raison, contra Sasuke. Je vais mieux et il est temps que je parte. Une fois que le confinement sera levé, je partirai.

\- Il l'est depuis ce matin, insista le Sergent d'Arme.

Sans attendre de se faire un peu plus rejeter et humilié par le biker, Sasuke se retourna et partit, claquant la porte du club derrière lui.

XxX

Naruto ne le rattrapa pas. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? C'était ce qui était le mieux pour les deux. Itachi s'élança vers la sortie mais Gaara s'interposa :

\- Je m'occupe de lui ce soir, je le ramène demain et nous discuterons de la suite le concernant.

Itachi s'arrêta dans son élan et pris le temps de réfléchir.

\- Est-ce qu'il sera ton régulier ?

\- S'il accepte alors oui, demain, il reviendra dans ce club avec mes couleurs.

Le Président acquiesça, pas sûr que ce soit la bonne chose à faire mais il connaissait son petit-frère et ce dernier ne voulait pas de cette vie. Il refuserait assurément. N'ayant rien emporté de ses affaires, Itachi savait que son cadet reviendrait au club alors il préféra se concentrer sur son autre frère qui était également son meilleur ami. Naruto avait dépassé les bornes en jetant son cadet dehors et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela. Certes Sasuke avait des torts au sein du club mais il restait chez lui. Naruto n'avait aucun droit de le mettre à la porte.

Gaara disparut et Itachi fit face à Naruto.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Naruto bouillait, il rageait et avoir Itachi face à lui, qui lui rappelait tout ce pourquoi Sasuke et lui ce n'était pas possible, ne l'aidait pas.

De plus, Itachi lui avait dit qu'il faisait confiance au jugement de son cadet mais en l'occurrence, Sasuke n'avait aucune jugeote. Il allait, tête la première, avec la mauvaise personne.

Il sentit le feu monter jusqu'à exploser dans la figure de son meilleur ami. Aussitôt, leurs frères s'interposèrent entre eux. Itachi s'essuya la lèvre qu'il venait de lui fendre.

\- Ça t'a soulagé ?

\- Non, cracha-t-il, j'ai encore plus envie de frapper.

\- Bien.

Itachi l'invita sur le ring qu'il avait offert à Noel. Il était là, autant pour s'amuser que pour régler les comptes entre frères. Il demanda aux autres d'appeler Sakura, ce qui fit rire Naruto. Ils se défirent de leur blouson avant de se lancer l'un sur l'autre.

XxX

Quand Sakura arriva au club, elle trouva les meilleurs amis dans un sale état. Itachi et Naruto se regardaient en chien de faïence, le visage en sang, la respiration saccadée. Ils allaient de nouveau de se jeter l'un sur l'autre quand Sakura hurla :

\- Stop maintenant !

Ils s'arrêtèrent net.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Vous êtes vraiment des sauvages. Chacun dans une pièce, ordonna-t-elle, je vais devoir vous soigner.

\- Ne te donne pas cette peine doc, dit Naruto après avoir cracher du sang par terre.

Naruto tourna les talons et Itachi tenta une dernière chose :

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Est-ce que c'est mon Président qui me l'ordonne ou mon meilleur ami qui me pose la question ? demanda le Sergent d'Arme par-dessus son épaule.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Itachi savait qu'en tant que Président, son Sergent d'Arme lui dirait par respect mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Itachi voulait que ce soit son meilleur ami qui lui dise, qu'il se confie à lui.

\- Ton meilleur ami.

\- Alors va te faire foutre.

Naruto disparut et Itachi en resta interdit. Son meilleur ami avait préféré mettre en péril leur amitié plutôt que de lui dire la vérité sur ce qu'il se passait entre son cadet et lui. Est-ce qu'il avait sous-estimé ce qu'il se passait entre eux ? La force de leurs sentiments.

XxX

Sakura terminait de panser les blessures d'Itachi quand elle décida de dire ce qu'elle pensait de la situation :

\- Pourquoi tu ne les laisses pas être ensemble ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Pas à moi Itachi. Les autres pensent peut-être que tu es moins intelligent que ce que tu es vraiment mais moi je sais. Je sais que tu as vu ce qu'il se passait entre ton petit-frère et ton meilleur ami alors je te le répète, pourquoi tu ne leur donne pas ta bénédiction ?

\- Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour lui.

\- Parce que le laisser avec ce nomade c'est lui offrir une autre vie ? demanda-t-elle. C'est encore pire. Il bougera sans arrêt, il n'aura pas de stabilité. Tu penses que c'est mieux que de lui autoriser les bras de ton Sergent d'Arme ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle enchaina :

\- Il le protège depuis le début, s'occupe de lui, le rend heureux. C'est grâce à lui qu'il va mieux. Tu savais qu'il toucherait directement le cœur de Sasuke, comme il a touché le tien en prison. C'est pour ça que tu as laissé faire.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il toucherait aussi son corps.

Sakura mis de côté son matériel, partit se laver les mains dans la salle de bain avant de revenir vers Itachi à qui elle caressa ses cheveux. Son amant posa délicatement sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle pouvait voir à quel point, il était déchiré entre le bonheur des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus et son club avec ses règles.

\- Il est temps que tu prennes des décisions pour ton petit-frère.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de rajouter :

\- Et pour nous aussi.

Itachi se détacha lentement d'elle. Sakura ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression, elle voulait juste lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui d'agir sur tous les points de sa vie. Il était passif depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle comprenait aussi pourquoi la seule fois où Itachi avait agi, il avait perdu sa famille bien qu'il en ait gagné une autre mais c'était différent.

\- Ma gueule d'ange, souffla-t-elle affectueusement. Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse le jour où tu m'as parlé de Shakespeare à l'infirmerie de la prison.

\- Ce n'est pas quand je t'ai défendu contre un détenu et que je t'ai dit que tu finirais par tomber amoureuse de moi comme dans Prison Break ?

Ils se mirent à rire gentiment à ce souvenir. Le pire c'était que à ce moment-là, Itachi ne connaissait pas cette série, c'était Naruto qui lui en avait parlé quand ils avaient vu Sakura rentrer dans le bâtiment lors d'une promenade.

D'ailleurs ce rapprochement désastreux lui avait valu son surnom.

\- Itachi, entre nous ça dure depuis six ans, presque sept et je suis un peu plus âgée que toi.

Sakura était en stage de première année d'internat quand ils se rencontrèrent en prison et à la sortie d'Itachi, ils s'étaient revus. Pendant plusieurs années, ils se voyaient en cachette car le biker ne voulait pas causer des problèmes avec l'hôpital. Depuis la fin de son internat, ils étaient moins discrets mais leur relation n'était toujours pas officielle, ni dans le monde de Sakura avec une bague, ni dans celle d'Itachi avec un blouson en cuir de régulière.

\- J'ai des projets d'avenir et j'aimerais savoir si tu veux en faire partie. Tout simplement.

Sakura déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de tourner les talons mais avant qu'elle passe la porte de la chambre, elle entendit :

\- Je t'aime.

Itachi ne lui avait jamais dit ses trois mots et il savait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle comprenait. Il avait peur que ça se passe de la même façon qu'avec tous les autres. Quand il avait montré son amour à son père en l'aidant pour ses trafics, il l'avait foutu à la porte. Quand il avait dit à Sasuke qu'il l'aimait, des agents de la police l'avait embarqué. Quant à sa mère, quelques secondes après lui avoir dit, la maison était partie en fumé avec elle à l'intérieur.

Il redoutait de ce qui allait se passer après sa déclaration à Sakura.

Cette dernière referma la porte puis revint vers lui. Assis sur le lit, il leva la tête vers elle qui était tout contre lui. Elle retira lentement son chemisier, dévoilant un soutien-gorge à dentelle rose.

\- C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin, dit-elle en capturant ses lèvres.

Itachi la laissa prendre le contrôle. Ce soir, c'était tout ce dont lui avait besoin. Il savait que Sakura n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup, elle s'était déjà contentée de peu jusqu'à maintenant alors cette déclaration était un grand pas. Le reste viendrait plus tard.

XxX

Naruto ne répondit pas quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il allait envoyer chier Sakura en pensant que c'était elle qui passait la porte sans permission mais il s'agissait de Shikamaru, leur Road Captain.

\- Va-t'en, dit-il quand même. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'entendre me faire la morale.

Malgré tout, Shikamaru ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança dans sa direction.

\- Tu vas tout perdre si tu continues comme ça, c'est ce que tu veux ?

Le Sergent d'Arme le menaça du regard mais si ce genre d'attitude ne fonctionnait pas avec quelqu'un dans le MC, il s'agissait bien du Génie blasé. Il se fichait de tout.

\- Dis-moi ce que j'y gagne si j'arrête ?

Le Road Captain soupira d'exaspération. Il prit place sur son lit à ses côtés. Il joua une minute ou deux avec son paquet de cigarette avant de commencer :

\- Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis l'arrivée de Sasuke.

Naruto le savait, il était moins présent dans la vie du club mais pas seulement. Avant, il était imprudent, imprévisible, se battait contre le monde pour faire adopter ses idées. Il se fichait de ce que pensait les autres. Il était libre alors que depuis l'arrivée de Sasuke, il se contrôlait, faisait attention à tout, il était partagé.

\- Tu n'as pas choisi Sasuke et tu rejettes la faute sur le club. Sur Itachi, précisa-t-il. Avant tu n'aurais pas hésité à te battre pour pouvoir avoir ton club et la personne que tu aimes en même temps.

Naruto allait dire qu'il n'était pas amoureux, pourtant ça aurait été un mensonge de plus et il en avait marre des mensonges.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour redevenir celui que tu étais ? Pour te battre pour Sasuke et pour ton club ? Si ça continue tu perdras les deux.

Shikamaru se leva mais avant de franchir la porte, il lui avoua :

\- Si tu penses que le Prés' est aveugle, tu es un idiot. Il le savait, sûrement bien avant toi et son cadet qu'il y aura quelque chose entre vous. C'était inévitable et même s'il a essayé, d'une certaine manière de l'éviter, il savait que c'était peine perdue.

XxX

Sasuke, en peignoir de bain d'hôtel, regardait son portable sur le balcon. Il faisait froid mais il ne ressentait rien. Gaara était à la douche. Ce qui s'était passé plus tôt avec Naruto le détruisait à petit feu et ce que ça engendrait allait le consumer. Il devait essayer une dernière fois.

**À : Prince Floriant **

**Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça.**

Sasuke n'avait pas voulu s'en prendre à Haku, il avait appris à apprécier la Pussy mais il lui avait promis qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien avec le Sergent d'Arme, il avait menti. Seulement, ce n'était pas qu'une question de mensonge mais surtout de personne, Haku savait mieux que personne ce que représentait Naruto à ses yeux. Il était intouchable.

**De : Prince Floriant**

**Tu as fait ton choix.**

Naruto ne l'épargnait pas pourtant il avait tort. Sasuke n'avait pas eu le choix, car son premier était le Sergent d'Arme et ça, depuis le début mais la situation l'avait obligé à changer de direction, une qui ne lui convenait pas parfaitement.

**À : Prince Floriant **

**Non, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tu m'en as imposé un.**

Ce soir, Naruto l'avait obligé à garder le même cap, l'aidant même à aller plus vite. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'une telle chose.

Il attendit un autre message du Sergent d'Arme qui n'arrivait pas. Il entendit l'eau être coupée, la baie vitrée de la chambre d'hôtel étant entre-ouverte.

Il relança.

**À : Prince Floriant**

**Demain, quand je reviendrai, j'appartiendrai à quelqu'un, je serais la propriété d'un autre… est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?**

Lui, il ne préférerait pas mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre de mettre sa vie sur pause, il devait avancer. Gaara lui offrait cette possibilité. Le nomade lui avait montré sa vie, ses lois et ses règles, il serait libre de ses choix et en même temps prisonnier d'un homme, pas celui qu'il voulait.

Il suffisait d'un mot, un message pour que Sasuke revienne.

\- Reviens à l'intérieur Rebelle.

Sasuke regarda une dernière fois son téléphone avant de rentrer au chaud. Il le posa sur la table de chevet puis s'approcha de Gaara qui était assis au bord du lit sur le côté. Le Président agrippa la ceinture, le ramenant entre ses jambes puis la dénoua lentement. Sasuke aurait pu l'arrêter mais il n'en fit rien et le laissa ouvrir son peignoir, montrant son corps entièrement nu.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Il le savait, Naruto lui avait répété un million de fois. Gaara le tira vers lui et il s'assit sur ses cuisses, face à lui. Sasuke entoura le cou de ses bras.

\- Tu as gagné, ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre quand les mains du nomade explorèrent son corps.

\- Le confinement est terminé, tu as gagné Rebelle.

Dans un sens Gaara avait raison alors pourquoi Sasuke ne le ressentait pas ainsi. Au final, il couchait quand même avec lui, que ce soit pendant ou après le confinement. Après ça, il ne pourrait revenir en arrière, il appartiendrait au biker. Il signait pour sa prison.

_**Le lendemain...**_

Sasuke descendit de la moto de Gaara, la boule au ventre. Il appréhendait de revenir au QG de son ainé avec le blouson en cuir d'un autre MC mais plus que ça, il appréhendait la réaction du Sergent d'Arme de le voir avec le blouson qui signifiait qu'il était la propriété d'un autre. Naruto n'avait pas répondu à son sms.

Il regarda les autres motos garées à côté, tout le monde était au club.

\- Tu viens ? demanda Gaara, déjà prêt à rentrer.

Des rires lui parvint de loin mais au lieu de s'en approcher, il fit un pas en arrière. Il n'était pas prêt, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment appartenir à un autre.

\- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, dit-il lâchement, revenant sur sa décision.

Gaara fronça des sourcils au moment où les bikers du MC de son frère passèrent la porte, Naruto en tête. Il ne loupa pas, les hématomes sur le visage du Sergent d'Arme. Sasuke ne pouvait pas rester ici, il ne pouvait pas lui faire face avec ce blouson sur le dos alors il se tourna pour partir sans penser qu'il montrait aux yeux de tous son appartenance.

\- Sasuke ? la voix de son frère lui parvint alors qu'il était déjà à plusieurs mètres de tout le monde.

Il allait se retourner quand des bruits de dérapage attirèrent l'attention de tous à la grande entrée de la cour du garage. Trois motards s'arrêtèrent et tirèrent sans sommation.

\- À terre ! hurla une personne derrière lui en même temps qu'il entendit son prénom être hurlé.

Sasuke sentit une douleur lui transpercer le ventre avant de toucher brutalement terre sous un poids l'entrainant.

XxX

Sur Sasuke, Naruto le protégeait de son corps. Son épaule commençait à s'endormir, il avait été touché par une balle.

Il avait vu les motards sortirent leurs armes, Sasuke entre ses frères et eux, en première ligne. Il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde avant de se jeter en avant. Son cœur avait décidé bien avant sa tête de prendre le risque de recevoir une balle pour sauver Sasuke plutôt que de se protéger.

Le Sergent d'Arme se sentit impuissant. Il était à découvert au milieu de la cour. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans prendre le risque de recevoir une autre balle, dans la tête, ou pire, que ce soit Sasuke. Il pouvait seulement attendre que ses frères maitrisent les autres ou les chassent.

\- Ne bouge pas, chuchota-t-il, dans les cheveux de Sasuke, entre deux balles qui passèrent près d'eux.

Seul un gémissement lui répondit avant qu'un liquide chaud rentre en contact avec sa hanche. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement, de peur. Sasuke était touché.

\- Blessé ! hurla-t-il à plein poumons, espérant que ses frères l'entendent.

Les tirs se rapprochèrent.

\- On te couvre ! lui répondit Kakashi.

Aussitôt Naruto se leva, prenant Sasuke contre lui et partit se mettre à l'abri, laissant ses frères l'empêcher de prendre une balle. L'adrénaline l'aida à faire abstraction de sa blessure.

\- Sakura ! cria-t-il en arrivant dans le salon.

Naruto allongea Sasuke sur la grande table tandis que la doc se précipitait sur eux. Heureusement pour eux qu'elle était venue hier soir pour les soigner et était resté dormir la nuit avec Itachi. Ce dernier rentra quelques minutes derrière lui.

Sakura les obligea à reculer quand elle l'examina en urgence. Sasuke était encore conscient, ouvrant les yeux par intermittence, bougeant légèrement.

\- Il me faut des compresses, dicta-t-elle, il a pris une balle dans l'abdomen.

Elle déchira le t-shirt que Sasuke portait, plus pour lui laisser le champ libre que pour montrer la réalité des choses.

\- C'est grave ? Tu peux faire quelque chose doc ? déblatéra Naruto.

\- Je vais essayer mais il faut ces compresses, tout de suite.

Kiba apparut avec ce qu'il faut. Il lui demanda aussitôt si elle avait besoin d'aide. Ancien maitre-chien dans l'armée, il était le mieux placé pour l'aider dans cette situation. Il avait vu des blessés sur le champ de batailles, et dans des états pires. Les autres les rejoignirent au fur et à mesure, s'attroupant autour de la table où reposait Sasuke.

\- Ils sont repartis, je pense qu'ils étaient à cours de munition, lança rapidement Shikamaru à Itachi.

\- Il ne faut pas perdre leurs traces, dit Itachi. Shikamaru, Gai, prenez un prospect avec vous et suivez-les. Kiba et Kakashi vous rejoindront en cas de besoin.

Gaara envoya son frère et sa sœur en renfort, leur signalant qu'il les suivait de prêt.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Naruto et Gaara s'avancèrent en même temps mais un seul l'atteignit. Naruto fut plus rapide.

\- Je suis… désolé.

Le Sergent d'Arme ne savait pas exactement pour quelle raison Sasuke s'excusait mais il le rassura pendant que Sakura s'activait sur sa blessure. Il lui conseilla de ne pas parler. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule mais elle n'appartenait pas à ses frères, elle n'avait rien d'apaisante ou de rassurante, elle était possessive et exigeante.

\- C'est bon, je vais m'en occuper maintenant.

La voix du nomade le fit voir rouge.

\- Recule avant que je te trou la main.

La main pressa son épaule à la menace. Il retint un gémissement de douleur. Il se dégagea de l'emprise avant de pointer son gun sur le front de Gaara qui faisait de même avec le sien. Il avait été réactif.

\- C'est ta faute. Il porte ton blouson, non ? Tu aurais dû le protéger. Tu ne le mérites pas.

\- Parce que toi tu le mérites alors que tu n'as pas les couilles de faire de lui ton régulier ?

Les mots de Gaara lui donnèrent le courage qu'il lui manquait pour enfin faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le départ. Ou peut-être, était-il juste touché dans sa fierté.

Le nomade fit un pas et Naruto retira la sécurité de son arme.

\- Un pas de plus et je tapisse le salon de ta cervelle. Blanche-Neige m'appartient. À partir d'aujourd'hui, il est mon régulier alors dégage d'ici, tu n'es plus le bienvenu.

Sasuke gémit le prénom de Naruto. Comme pour donner raison au Sergent d'Arme.

Kakashi se matérialisa à leurs côtés et Gaara baissa son arme, après un affrontement silencieux.

\- Je vais vous aider car je n'ai qu'une parole mais après ne comptez plus jamais sur ma famille, dit-il en s'adressant à Itachi. Et nous, lança-t-il en regardant Naruto, ce n'est pas fini.

Le Président hocha simplement de la tête et Naruto garda la tête haute, prêt à en découdre puis retourna aussitôt auprès de Sasuke, ne se préoccupant absolument pas du regard de son meilleur ami sur lui.

\- Sakura, comment ça se présente ? demanda Itachi.

\- Plutôt mal et je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut ici, on doit aller à l'hôpital, il faut appeler une ambulance.

Malheureusement qui dit hôpital et blessure par balle, disait « enquête de police » et le MC n'avait pas besoin de ça. Seulement, Sakura leur fit comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, s'il voulait que Sasuke s'en sorte.

Elle demanda une balle pour l'examiner, Kiba lui en montra une qu'il avait récupéré par reflexe à terre et Sakura insista en expliquant qu'elle était encore à l'intérieur de Sasuke et pouvait exploser à tout moment, déchirant les organes.

Kiba sortit appeler une ambulance tandis que Kakashi tenta de joindre Neji pour les couvrir. Itachi demanda aux derniers prospects de faire le ménage au QG dans le cas où une descente de flic serait ordonné par les supérieurs de Neji.

\- Si j'avais su… qu'une balle… t'obligerait… à prendre tes responsabilités… je me la serais mise… moi-même, rigola difficilement Sasuke.

Naruto lui demanda de ne pas parler mais c'était sans compter l'entêtement de Sasuke, presque aussi forte que la sienne.

\- Redis-le…

\- Tu es à moi, répondit le Sergent d'Arme sans vraiment savoir si c'était ce que Sasuke attendait.

Apparemment pas car il hocha négativement de la tête.

\- Tu es ma propriété, mon régulier à partir de maintenant.

\- Redis-le… insista Sasuke sous le regard meurtrier de Sakura. Redis-le … mon prince.

Ça fit tilte dans la tête de Naruto.

\- Blanche-Neige.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines et une main fébrile se leva en direction de son visage. Naruto l'aida à se poser sur sa joue.

\- Tu es à moi Blanche-Neige. Et une fois que tu iras mieux, je ferais de toi mon régulier, officiellement. Tu auras ton blouson et j'achèterais une autre moto, plus confortable. Parce que tu mérites le meilleur Blanche-Neige. Tu mérites un homme qui donne sa vie pour toi.

Et Naruto était cet homme-là. Il venait de balancer, comme une bombe, ses sentiments pour Sasuke alors que ce dernier appartenait déjà à un autre. Cette histoire allait faire couler du sang avec le Président des nomades mais pas seulement. Naruto avait trahi son propre Président et les règles de son club, le sang allait aussi couler de son côté. Seulement pour le moment, le plus important, était d'arrêter celui de Sasuke.

\- C'est… vraiment ce que tu feras… en premier ?

Naruto sourit à son tour et fit abstraction du monde autour d'eux, répondant :

\- La première chose que je ferais quand tu seras en état de marcher sera de te clouer au lit pendant des jours. Je te baiserais tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus te lever. Je te ferais jouir avec ma main, ma bouche et surtout avec ma queue.

Sasuke resserra sa prise sur son visage.

\- C'est ce que tu voulais entendre Blanche-Neige ?

Lentement, très lentement, Sasuke hocha de la tête. Il ferma les yeux, petit à petit. Soudain, les derniers mots de Juugo lui vinrent à l'esprit

_Naruto donna un dernier coup de poing dans le visage de Juugo, lui faisant cracher du sang. Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il lui avait défiguré le visage et mutilé le corps mais sans succès, Juugo ne disait rien. _

\- _Parle, ordonna-t-il, sinon la prochaine étape sera la mort. _

_Juugo se mit à rire difficilement avant de vomir sa bile. _

_Il était simplement attaché à une chaise. Le Sergent d'Arme se retenait, le visage de Sasuke ne cessait d'apparaitre. Ils finissaient tous par craquer pour peu, sauf le roux qui était plus résistant. Pourtant, Kakashi avait vérifié, il s'agissait d'un civile ayant perdu sa famille, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes dans ce monde, comme lui. _

_Naruto était impressionné et admiratif._

\- _De toute façon, même si je parle, tu me tueras._

\- _Non, je__…_

_Juugo le coupa avant que Naruto puisse en faire la promesse. Si Juugo parlait et qu'il le jugeait innocent, il lui laisserait la vie __sauve __mais le civil ne le croyait pas et il le fit savoir :_

\- _Depuis le départ, tu savais que je finirais avec une balle dans la tête, dit-il difficilement. J'étais condamné à l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur ton mec._

_Le Sergent d'Arme se figea, un chiffon dans les mains pour se nettoyer du sang. Avec lui, se trouvait Shikamaru, le Road Captain. Il était là pour le calmer si ça dégénérait mais bizarrement Naruto était resté calme et il ne comptait pas se laisser déstabiliser. _

\- _Tu as raison, tu t'es condamné tout seul en t'approchant de lui. Il est et il restera à moi pour toujours. _

_Naruto ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette envie de dire ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui mais il en avait besoin._

\- _Écoute, tu sais qu'on va retrouver ton mec et qu'on va lui faire payer, avec ou sans ton aide. Mais avec ton aide, je peux te faire une promesse, celle de ne pas le faire souffrir. On veut juste savoir si notre prospect était de mèche avec ton mec. _

_Après un long mutisme, Naruto soupira et décida d'en finir. _

\- _On n'obtiendra rien, lança-t-il à Shikamaru qui hocha de la tête, d'accord avec lui._

_Après tout, peut-être qu'il ne savait rien et dans ce cas, il était tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Ça arrivait plus souvent qu'on le pensait. L'amour pouvait entraîner la mort._

_Il sortit son arme au moment où Juugo se décida enfin :_

\- _Je ne veux pas qu'une promesse._

_Naruto fronça des sourcils mais vu la situation, il ne fit pas le difficile :_

\- _Que veux-tu ? _

\- _Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses souffrir _

\- _Déjà accordé._

\- _En revanche quand vous retrouverez celle qui l'a entraîné là-dedans, fait__e__ lui regretter d'avoir croiser son chemin comme tu aurais aimé me faire regretter d'avoir touché à Sasuke._

\- _Accordé._

_Puis Juugo délia sa langue. Il lui apprit avoir vu à de nombreuses reprises Kabuto venir rendre visite à Kimimaro et « sa fiancé » à l'hôpital. Un leurre aux yeux de Naruto. Que s'ils étaient venus réparer la voiture ici et faire l'enterrement de vie de garçon ce n'était pas pour rien. Kimimaro l'avait incité à s'y rendre. Il ne connaissait pas les détails mais Juugo en savait assez pour faire déclencher le confinement, ce que Shikamaru s'empressa de rapporter à leur Président. _

_Le Sergent d'Arme posa son canon sur le front de Juugo quand il eut obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait._

\- _Une dernière volonté._

_Juugo leva ses yeux tuméfiés dans sa direction._

\- _Un jour tu vas mourir, ou lui sera mort et si tu ne l'as pas fait avant, tu regretteras de ne pas lui avoir dit que tu l'aimais. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi._

_Pour la première fois, Naruto hésita, une seconde à peine avant de prendre la vie de cet homme qui s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il en savait trop pour avoir la vie sauve. _

\- Je … t'…

Sasuke ne termina pas sa déclaration. Le bruit des ambulances leur parvint et Sakura poussa le Sergent d'Arme sans ménagement pour commencer un massage cardiaque. Quand elle dû lui insuffler de l'air, elle demanda à Kiba de continuer le massage, ils alternèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance qui prit Sasuke en charge.

Et Naruto resta là, incapable de bouger, avec le pire des regrets. Celui de ne pas avoir dit je t'aime à Sasuke.

* * *

**_Petite information de l'auteure :_**

_Voilà la deuxième partie, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Sasuke et Naruto se sont enfin affichés mais à quel prix ?_

_Merci ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir autant de retour sur le dernier chp, ça faisait lgtps ^^ C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai posté plus tôt cette semaine mais aussi parce qu'il y aura une publication d'un OS pour la Saint Valentin et je ne voulais pas que les publications soient trop rapprochées. _

_Donc rdv le 14/02 pour DEFI : MARATHON DU SEXE - 30j de sexe._

**_Petite réponse à Minta :_**_Euu, j'avoue que je ne me souviens plus combien j'en ai fait de lemon hétéro, ils me viennent souvent comme ça, sans que je le contrôle. Pour Itachi et Sakura, j'ai fait des minis scène mais pas de lemon entier _

**_Petite réponse à Aloisxx :_**_Ils aiment tous les deux Itachi et ils étaient prêts à se sacrifier pour lui. _

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_Sai a disparu du tableau, nous ne le reverrons pas. Comme tu as pu le voir et le deviner, et la relation entre les deux a bien explosé._

**_Petite réponse à Coco :_**_effectivement, ils se compliquent la vie mais l'amour est compliqué ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Luchu :_**_Ce n'est pas toi, effectivement, Shikamaru donne l'exemple, tu ne te fais aucun filme =) j'ai l'impression que tu vas aimer l'extra sur Kurenai et Shika =)_

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_Mdr même réponse qu'à Coco, l'amour est compliqué xD_

**_Petite réponse à Izumika :_**_Parce que c'est trop dur. Ils sont d'accord parce que c'est la chose à faire, c'est ce que dit leur tête mais dans leur cœur c'est très différent._

**_Petite réponse à Tiange :_**_J'espère que cette partie t'a satisfaite ^^ et que cette fois tu n'es pas resté sur ta faim mais ce n'est pas sûr __?_

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_Trop mignon, ça faisait lgtps que vous étiez marié ? tkt je comprends, on a tous des choses à faire._

**_Petite réponse à Nani2201 :_**_Il y a tjrs des péripéties avant d'avoir la romance, surtout dans cet univers. Merci à toi ! _


	12. Chp 9 Hiver

**XxX**

* * *

**MC 9****ème**** Démon  
**( Kyûbi )

**Itachi **( Président )  
**Hiruzen** ( Ancien-Président ) _Décédé_  
**Kakashi** ( Vice-Président )**  
Naruto **( Sergent d'Arme )  
**Jiraya** ( Ancien Sergent d'Arme ) _Décédé_  
**Gai **( Cuisinier )  
**Shino** ( Trésorier )  
**Iruka** ( 2ème Trésorier ) _Décédé_**  
Shikamaru **( Road Captain )  
**Asuma **( Ancien Road Captain ) _Décédé_  
**Kiba** ( membre )**  
Lee, Konohamaru et Udon **( Prospects )  
**Kabuto ** _Déserteur_  
**Zaku et Dosu** ( Suiveurs ) _Décédés_

* * *

**Décembre**

Naruto faisait les cent pas dans le couloir qui menait en chirurgie, le bras ensanglanté. Kiba avait tenté plusieurs fois de le faire asseoir mais sans succès alors il attendait, assis sur un siège. Kakashi était au téléphone tandis que Itachi discutait avec Shikamaru et Gai qui étaient revenus de la poursuite.

Lee était resté avec Gaara pour pourchasser les Serpents du Son. Gai avait laissé son fils faire ses preuves. Il croyait en lui.

\- On a perdu la trace de Kabuto et Orochimaru mais Gaara s'occupe de Kimimaro. On doit repartir le plus vite possible, lança Gai.

\- Ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, les coupa Kakashi en montrant son téléphone. Neji est encore en convalescence et c'est son père qui a fait la descente. Il ne nous lâchera pas tant que l'un de nous ne sera pas tombé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Prés' ? demanda Shikamaru.

Itachi ordonna à tous de rester sur place. Disparaître donnerait une raison de plus à Hiashi pour les faire inculper. Il fallait trouver un bouc émissaire. N'importe quoi ou qui.

\- Demande à Neji si on peut faire passer ça pour une vengeance contre mon cadet ? lança Itachi en direction de Kakashi.

\- Une jalousie qui tourne mal… Pourquoi pas, le seul problème, c'est que Juugo…

\- On ne le retrouvera jamais, coupa Naruto tout en continuant à faire les cent pas. Ils seront dans une impasse et seront obligé de classer l'affaire.

Kakashi hocha de la tête avant de rappeler Neji. Itachi demanda ensuite aux autres de repartir au club pour faire du ménage. Au même moment, la porte vitrée qui les séparait de la salle chirurgicale s'ouvrit sur Sakura et une collègue.

\- Doc, comment va-t-il ? demanda Naruto en lui sautant de dessus.

Au même moment, la jeune femme qui suivait Sakura s'affola à sa blessure de l'épaule.

\- Bon sang mais lâchez-moi, je ne veux pas être soigné, je veux savoir comment va Sasuke !

Sakura fit signe à l'autre chirurgienne pour qu'elle les laisse tranquille. Naruto sentit Itachi dans son dos. Il demanda comment allait son cadet.

\- Sasuke va bien. J'ai extrait la balle, il n'y plus aucun résidu. J'ai recousu la plaie, elle est très belle. Il est en salle de réveil. Vous pouvez aller le voir.

Naruto essaya de passer en force mais Sakura l'arrêta, une main sur l'épaule. Il jura entre ses dents.

\- Tout est stérile alors si tu veux avoir une chance de le voir tu vas me laisser te soigner.

Le chantage fonctionna très bien car il lui demanda de se dépêcher. Itachi pu passer. Le couple s'échangea un regard et le Sergent d'Arme préféra ne pas y faire attention. Ils l'excluaient mais ça n'allait pas durer longtemps.

Sakura l'amena dans une salle de l'hôpital où elle l'aida à se défaire de ses vêtements. Elle palpa autour.

\- Tu saignes beaucoup mais ce n'est pas si grave que ça. La balle a traversé ton épaule. Elle n'a pas touché ton os, juste ton muscle. Il te faudra du temps mais ça va se refaire. Je vais te nettoyer la plaie puis te recoudre. Il te faudra du repos. Fais-en sorte de ne pas forcer dessus.

Naruto la pressa mais elle ne se gêna pas pour lui remonter les bretelles après une tape derrière la tête.

\- Depuis quand tu es un égoïste ?! Laisse quelques minutes à Itachi pour voir son petit-frère. Il a failli le perdre hier. Il s'est effacé, d'une certaine façon, pour que tu puisses revendiquer Sasuke. À toi de t'effacer un peu.

Naruto se fit recoudre et attendit un peu pour rejoindre Sasuke dans sa chambre. Tout le monde s'y trouvait. Sa princesse était à moitié endormi, le sourire aux lèvres. Le Sergent d'Arme pouvait voir la poche de morphine relié à son bras.

\- Mon prince…

\- Hey, le salua Naruto en s'approchant.

Sasuke leva le visage, réclamant un baiser qu'il lui donna. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux corbeau.

\- J'ai couché avec Gaara. Pardonne-moi.

Naruto stoppa sa caresse, sa princesse continuait de sourire. Il ne semblait pas du tout désolé et pourtant il savait que Sasuke l'était.

\- Est-ce que c'était bien ? s'enquit-il comme s'il s'agit d'une discussion banale.

\- Pas autant qu'avec toi. J'ai joui en pensant à ce que tu me faisais.

Sasuke était sans filtre à cause de la morphine et ça fit plaisir de savoir exactement ce que pensait sa princesse. Kiba aussi visiblement car il étouffa un rire dans une toux. Le regard meurtrier d'Itachi dans sa direction.

\- Je ne voulais pas mais quand je t'ai vu sortir de la chambre avec Haku.

\- Je sais, le coupa Naruto.

Naruto se sentait déjà assez coupable pour en plus se l'entendre dire. Il savait que s'il avait assumé son attirance pour Sasuke, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Sans parler de son moment avec le Pussy.

\- Tu as couché avec lui et…

Sasuke s'arrêta, fit une petite moue comme s'il réfléchissait puis transforma sa phrase en question. Naruto resta silencieux, trop pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité de sa princesse qui lui demanda la vérité, lui faisant promettre. Ils en avaient marre des mensonges.

\- Il n'y a pas eu plus qu'un baiser.

Et malgré le sourire qui était toujours présent sur les lèvres de Sasuke, une larme s'échappa de ses yeux puis deux jusqu'à un torrent. Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, ses frères leur laissèrent de l'intimité.

Naruto prit sa princesse dans ses bras, le berçant doucement.

\- Tout va bien Blanche-Neige.

\- Non, je t'ai trahi.

Le Sergent d'Arme hocha négativement de la tête.

\- Je t'ai trahi quand j'ai trahi mes sentiments et ce depuis bien longtemps. Que tu aies couché avec un homme ou des centaines, ça met égal. Ça me sera toujours égal. Tu étais, tu es et tu seras toujours à moi. Mets-toi bien cela en tête Blanche-Neige.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre que t'appartenir.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et s'endormit sur ces derniers mots.

**_Quelques jours plus tard…_**

Naruto tendit la main pour frapper à la porte de la mine avant de se raviser. Il n'avait pas à frapper pour rejoindre la réunion de ses frères. Il rentra en s'annonçant. Tous ses frères le visèrent de leur regard mais il ne se démonta pas. La tête haute, il rejoignit sa place.

\- Bien maintenant que tout le monde est présent, la réunion peut commencer.

Naruto se laissa aller contre son siège, se retenant de masser son épaule douloureuse. Sa blessure n'était évidemment pas remise et avec l'altercation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le Président des nomades, ça ne l'avait pas aidé.

_Quand Naruto revint de l'hôpital. Gaara se trouvait en pleine discussion avec Itachi dans la cour. Sakura avait autorisé la sortie de sa princesse. Sasuke allait bientôt arriver et il n'avait pas besoin de voir le Président des nomades._

_Il éteignit sa moto, descendit en enlevant son casque qu'il posa sur le siège. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers les Présidents et entendit un bout de la conversation. Kimimaro était mort._

\- _Blanche-Neige revient. Sakura lui prescrit beaucoup de repos._

\- _Je sais, répondit froidement Itachi._

_Ce dernier remercia Gaara pour avoir tenu son engagement._

\- _Je partirai une fois que j'aurais réglé mes différends avec votre Sergent d'Arme._

\- _Tu crois que c'est le moment, grogna Naruto._

_Le nomade lui fit face tandis qu'Itachi s'effaça. Son propre Président préférait que les choses se règlent, ici et maintenant, __pour __que son cadet rentre dans de bonnes conditions. Soit. Naruto allait en finir rapidement. _

_Le premier coup de poing partie dans la mâchoire du Sergent d'Arme. Hinata qui était avec Kiba, non loin, émit un petit cri. Il sentit tous les regards converger vers eux. Naruto toucha sa lèvre fendue avant de se lécher le sang qui s'écoulait. Il se redressa mais un autre coup partie. Gaara ne comptait pas lui laisser de répit. Au moins, il se battait avec ses mains, comme un homme. Naruto se jeta sur lui et ils se lancèrent dans une bataille acharnée. _

_Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, le sang à tâcher leurs vêtements et le goudron. _

_À bout de souffle, Gaara utilisa ses dernières ressources pour encercler le cou de Naruto de ses mains. Loin de s'avouer vaincu, le Sergent d'Arme tenta de se dégager mais son épaule le faisait trop souffrir alors dans une dernière tentative il donna un coup de tête. Le nomade lâche prise, étourdit. Il recula, trébuchant et tombant en arrière. _

\- _Il était à moi._

_Naruto vacilla mais se retint, ses mains sur ses cuisses, __penché __en avant. Quand il reprit son souffle, il lui répondit :_

\- _Il ne l'a jamais été et il ne l'aurait jamais été. Blanche-neige m'appartient depuis le début._

_Le Sergent d'Arme cracha du sang par terre. _

\- _Tout de lui à toujours été à moi. Son cœur et son corps. Quand tu le rejoignais dans son lit, c'était dans le mien qu'il venait se réfugier et quand__…_

_Il ne put terminer sa phrase que le fourgon où Sasuke se trouvait, conduit par Konohamaru se gara dans la cour. Le prospect descendit et fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière côté passager. Sasuke posa le pied à terre, cherchant instantanément ses cobalts quand il les trouva, il fronça les sourcils et dirigea le regard vers Gaara à terre. Refusant l'aide de Konohamaru et celle d'Itachi qui le rejoignit en chemin, il se dirigea vers eux. Doucement, il s'agenouilla à hauteur du nomade._

\- _Je suis désolé pour cette trahison._

_Sasuke tendit la main vers le tatouage sur le front de Gaara, il dégagea les mèches rousses._

\- _Seulement, je n'aurais jamais été complètement à toi. Tu ne mérites pas qu'on t'aime à moitié. Je ne te méritais pas._

_Sasuke lui demanda pardon. Naruto ne savait pas si sa princesse s'attendait à l'obtenir mais ça le blessa de ne pas l'avoir. Il se releva puis se tourna vers lui. Le Sergent d'Arme s'avança jusqu'à Blanche-Neige qui s'appuya contre son torse. Il s'y accrocha, se soutenant. Naruto grogna dans sa barde naissante, Sasuke faisait trop d'effort. Il serra les dents et évita de penser à la douleur de son épaule quand il prit sa princesse dans ses bras, la soulevant._

\- _Naruto…_

\- _Laisse-toi faire Blanche-Neige, je m'occupe de toi._

_Lentement, le Sergent d'Arme se dirigea à l'intérieur de la coopérative. Itachi ordonna une réunion dans la mine._

Naruto avait couché Sasuke dans son lit avant de venir. Gaara avait disparu avec Temari et Kankuro. Il savait qu'il ne verrait plus les nomades.

\- Naruto, tu iras t'occuper de Kabuto et Orochimaru.

Le Sergent d'Arme sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit son nom. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, il était parti dans le passé mais il savait quel était son futur. L'ordre de son Président ne l'étonnait pas. Quand quelque chose dégénérait dans le club, le Sergent d'Arme faisait le sale boulot.

\- Je m'en occuperai demain.

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, insista Itachi.

Itachi le fixa mais Naruto ne comptait pas baisser les yeux, il ne comptait pas obéir totalement à son Président. Sa princesse venait de revenir et il allait passer cette nuit avec. Itachi les séparerait qu'à partir de demain.

Naruto se leva.

\- Ce soir, je passe la nuit avec Blanche-Neige. Je m'occuperai de ses deux-là, à la première heure demain. Si tout a été dit, je vais rejoindre Sasuke.

Sans attendre qu'Itachi clôture cette réunion. Il sortit de la mine et se dirigea dans sa chambre.

Sasuke était là, dans son lit, et tout le monde le savait enfin. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher. Naruto se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Sa princesse, qui dormait, se réveilla.

\- Je vais me doucher et je te rejoins.

Il fila sans plus attendre retirer le sang séché et se nettoyer puis se glissa, nu et propre dans le lit aux côtés de sa princesse. Il s'enquit de son état. Sasuke était un peu vaseux et il avait mal mais ça allait.

\- Viens contre moi.

Naruto se rapprocha et l'aida à se mettre sur son flan non blessé. Il colla son torse au dos de Sasuke, l'épousant en cuillère. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, remonta jusqu'à l'oreille et un gémissement de bien-être lui répondit.

\- Naruto, c'est une torture.

\- Pour moi aussi, avoua Naruto qui avait mal à l'épaule.

Il continua de déposer de petits baisers. C'était tout ce dont il serait capable ce soir car la douleur le lançait. Naruto laissa Sasuke prendre une respiration régulière puis lui avoua :

\- Je pars demain pendant plusieurs jours.

\- Comment ça ? s'exclama Sasuke en essayant de se retourner.

Naruto l'arrêta dans son élan, l'obligeant à rester ainsi. Il se blottit davantage contre lui.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Ce sont les affaires du club.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de faire une réflexion, que c'était encore une histoire de club, qu'il passait en premier. Seulement, il était bien loin du compte et Naruto lui fit savoir.

\- Tu te trompes Sasuke. Il faut qu'on en finisse. Cette histoire dure depuis bien trop longtemps et c'est à moi d'y mettre un terme.

Naruto se retint d'étouffer Sasuke dans ses bras. Ce dernier resserra la main près de son cœur. Il en avait marre aussi.

\- Laisse-moi faire ça pour nous. Quand je reviendrais, nous pourrons être ensemble.

Sasuke lui fit promettre puis Naruto enfouit son visage dans les cheveux corbeau et s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Sasuke dormait paisiblement, son cahier à dessin près de son visage. Il y décrocha le dessin que sa princesse avait fait d'eux. Ils se trouvaient sur la moto de Naruto, Sasuke avait le cuir de propriété. Itachi était à leurs côtés, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était une belle vision et Naruto ferait tout pour qu'elle se réalise. Il plia le bout de papier et le mit dans la poche intérieure de son blouson, contre son cœur. Ce futur sera ce pour quoi il se battrait.

\- Joyeux Noel, souffla Naruto en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

**Janvier**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre et Sasuke l'invita à entrer. Il fut à moitié surpris de découvrir Haku, la chatte masculine du Pussy. Ils avaient des choses à se dire mais l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne l'avait provoqué non plus.

\- Je te dérange ?

Sasuke délaissa son calepin de dessin sur sa table de chevet et se redressa dans son lit. Sa blessure lui faisait encore mal mais il bougeait de mieux en mieux.

\- Pas du tout, rentre.

\- Je viens en paix, sourit Haku en tendant une pomme rouge.

Sasuke répondit à son sourire puis ouvrit sa couette, l'invitant à le rejoindre dans le lit.

\- Je sais que tu te sens seul depuis le départ de ton biker mais il va y avoir un problème de logistique, le taquina Haku en se glissant près de lui.

Sasuke lui mit un coup de coude sur l'épaule avant de se pencher sur les lèvres pour l'embrasser chastement.

\- D'accord là tu me fais peur, est-ce que c'est un baiser de la mort ?

Sasuke fit mine de réfléchir. Ce qu'il avait fait à Sai avait beaucoup fait parler de lui et il ne regrettait pas. Il avait marqué son territoire mais s'il avait embrassé la chatte s'était surtout pour lui montrer que ça pouvait redevenir comme avant entre eux. Et non pour lui rappeler qu'il était le seul à appartenir à Naruto, même si c'était important qu'ils en parlent.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là avec Naruto, dans la chambre…

Haku s'arrêta, attendant que Sasuke vienne à son aide mais il ne comptait pas le faire. Il voulait la version de la chatte même si Naruto lui avait déjà expliqué.

\- Il n'allait pas bien, il était dévasté de voir que tu étais parti avec Gaara et j'étais là, je pouvais lui donner quelque chose. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais mais je n'ai pas pu.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas pu le faire ? Parce qu'au fond, tu aurais été heureux d'être à ma place.

Haku ne s'attendait pas à cette réflexion et il baissa les yeux, un peu honteux. C'était le moment des vérités.

\- Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas espéré un jour lui appartenir. Naruto est un homme bien, tout le monde aimerait être sa régulière ou son régulier mais dès que tu es arrivé, j'ai compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne à part toi. Tu étais unique et ça se lisait dans ses yeux. J'ai compris rapidement.

Sasuke ressenti une certaine fierté à entendre ça sortir de la bouche de la chatte. De savoir que ça remontait à aussi loin l'attirance du Sergent d'Arme. Décidant que cette discussion était close, Sasuke décida de s'intéresser davantage au pourquoi Haku n'avait pas pu répondre aux avances de Naruto car il doutait que c'était simplement à cause de leur amitié.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas pu le faire ?

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de mon client, coupa-t-il.

Sasuke qui allait croquer dans sa pomme, l'arrêta devant sa bouche. Il reposa sa pomme, tout ouïe car, au visage triste d'Haku, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

\- Celui qui te mord ?

Haku mit sa main sur son cou, le sourire aux lèvres en acquiesçant.

\- J'ai déjà vécu ça une première fois, je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme avant.

Sasuke dégagea les longs cheveux bruns devant le visage de porcelaine.

\- Ça ne se passera peut-être pas comme avec ton nomade.

Haku lui expliqua que ça prenait le même chemin. Il avait du mal à coucher avec ses autres clients. Il s'engueulait avec Zabuza de plus en plus souvent. C'était la seule chose qui lui prouvait que l'homme tenait à lui car, il n'avait jamais le droit à de l'affection autre que sexuel, même leurs messages échangés étaient dénués de sentiments.

\- Je suis perdu, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Sasuke n'était pas sûr d'être le meilleur pour lui donner des conseils et il le fit savoir mais Haku lui demanda quand même son avis.

\- Arrête de le voir. Refuse les séances avec lui. Essaye de passer à autre chose si tu penses que ça n'avance pas et voit comment il réagit. Sois-tu le perds définitivement, soit il te revient. Dans les deux cas, ça risque de faire mal mais au moins tu seras fixé.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes silencieuses. Haku réfléchissait à ce que Sasuke venait de lui dire et Sasuke lui laissa le temps de peser le pour et le contre.

\- Si je vais mal, vous me réconforterez avec Naruto.

\- Pourquoi pas, lança Sasuke un rictus en coin.

Hinata passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et lui demanda si elle pouvait les rejoindre. Ils acceptèrent et elle se faufila entre eux dans le lit.

\- Vous savez que nous sommes déjà les fantasmes de beaucoup séparément alors ensemble, commença Hinata.

\- Naruto a déjà eu un avant-goût de nous, lui rappela Sasuke.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? se renseigna Haku.

Sasuke et Hinata échangèrent un regard avec d'avouer au Pussy qu'ils avaient couchés tous les trois ensembles. Haku ne cacha pas sa jalousie et surtout il se fustigea de ne pas avoir eu l'idée avant de le faire avec Hinata et Naruto avant l'apparition de Sasuke. Ils se chamaillèrent un peu tous puis le téléphone de Sasuke vibra. Il le récupéra et décrocha en rigolant.

\- _Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser Blanche-Neige, entendit-il._

Aussitôt Sasuke fit signe aux garçons de se taire. Ça grésillait, il entendait mal.

\- Je suis avec Haku et Hinata, dans notre lit.

\- _Tu cherches à m'exciter Blanche-Neige ?_

Sasuke valida puis lui demanda de se déplacer car il l'entendait mal. Ce à quoi, Naruto lui avoua ne pas pouvoir et qu'il n'allait pas rester longtemps de toute façon mais il lui manquait.

\- Tu me manques aussi, répondit Sasuke.

Hinata et Haku l'embrassèrent sur la joue avant de s'éclipser pour les laisser ensemble. Il les remercia du bout des lèvres.

\- _Sasuke…_

Son prince l'appelait rarement par son prénom mais quand il le faisait, Sasuke savait que c'était important et qu'il devait écouter.

\- _Tu mérites mieux que ce que je suis capable de t'offrir._

Sasuke n'était pas sûr de bien avoir entendu alors il lui demanda de répéter mais Naruto continua dans sa lancée :

\- _J'aimerais dire que je regrette d'avoir intégré le MC mais je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré et tu es la plus belle chose qui me sois arrivée._

\- Naruto, tu me fais peur qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

XxX

Naruto sentit l'inquiétude dans la voix de sa princesse. Il prit une grande inspiration mais ses poumons refusèrent et il toussa, recrachant du sang. Il pria pour que les grésillements cachent son mal-être.

Il n'aimait pas mentir.

Naruto avala douloureusement, ferma les yeux et parla d'un seul trait comme il le faisait depuis le début de la conversation. Ça lui demandait trop d'énergie.

\- Rassure-toi, j'ai bientôt fini ma mission.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le corps de Kabuto gisait à ses pieds, un trou béant dans le ventre. Il l'avait eu mais ce n'était pas sans danger. Le Sergent d'Arme avait du mal à respirer, sans parler de son bras qu'il ne sentait plus où le dessin de Sasuke se trouvait entre ses doigts.

\- Sasuke, j'espère que tu me pardonneras… D'avoir mis autant de temps à t'aimer aux yeux de tous. C'est un temps qu'on ne retrouvera jamais.

\- _Quand tu seras revenu, on aura tout le temps que tu voudras mon prince. _

Naruto sourit mais sa princesse ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- _On aura du temps ? N'est-ce pas ? Naruto ?_

Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre sans lui mentir alors il préféra lui dire une autre vérité :

\- Je t'aime Sasuke et je t'aimerai toujours. Ne l'oublie pas Blanche-Neige. Jamais.

Sasuke lui demanda de lui parler, de lui dire ce qu'il se passait, de revenir mais plus les questions fusaient, moins il se sentait capable de répondre. Le portable lui glissa de l'épaule valide, il n'eut la force de le récupérer puis il se sentit partir sur le côté, touchant le sol et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

XxX

Sasuke appelait Naruto mais il n'entendait plus rien. La communication se coupa et aussitôt, il sortit du lit et de la chambre. Son ventre le fit souffrir mais à cet instant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

\- Sasuke, ça va ? demanda Hinata et Haku qui se trouvaient dans le salon.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- À la mine, répondit Hinata en comprenant de qui il parlait.

Il s'y dirigea mais Hinata lui rappela que personne n'avait le droit d'interrompre une réunion. Ça lui était égal. Les nouveaux prospects se dressèrent devant lui et il leur demanda poliment de dégager.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le petit frère du Président et le mec de Naruto que tu as tous les droits ici.

Sasuke vrilla à ses mots. Il se jeta sur Konohamaru et sa blessure se mit à saigner.

\- Merde, attends, je n'ai rien fait moi, se déchargea le prospect.

Sasuke profita que Konohamaru envoi Udon chercher une trousse à pharmacie pour rentrer à la mine. Son ainé se leva aussitôt tandis que les autres dégainèrent aussi vite qu'ils se ravisèrent.

\- Assis, ordonna-t-il en mettant une main sur sa blessure qui tachait son t-shirt.

\- Président, je suis désolé, il

Itachi le renvoya d'un mauvais regard et Konohamaru referma derrière lui. Le Président allait lui faire regretter plus tard.

\- Tu devrais être au lit. On va appeler Sakura.

\- Avant tu vas aller chercher Naruto.

Son ainé fronça des sourcils. Il lui demanda s'il avait eu des nouvelles. Sasuke acquiesça et il comprit que les bikers n'en avait pas eu. Il jeta son portable sur la grande table au centre. Kakashi le récupéra et le brancha à son ordinateur.

\- Il reviendra quand il aura fini sa mission.

Sasuke entendait clairement le doute dans la voix de son ainé.

\- Une mission que tu lui as confiée alors que son épaule n'était pas remise. Naruto est en danger. Par ta faute.

Sasuke n'avait pas envie de peser ses mots. Itachi l'avait envoyé faire le sale boulot pour le punir de l'avoir touché. Le punir de ne pas avoir respecté les lois du club mais surtout sa promesse. Certes, il s'agissait aussi du travail du Sergent d'Arme mais s'était injuste et irresponsable de l'avoir envoyé seul en étant blessé.

\- Regarde-moi Itachi. Tu me connais alors tu sais à quel point je suis sérieux quand je te dis que s'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu ne me reverras plus jamais.

Le chantage avec lui comme monnaie d'échange, Sasuke savait que c'était la seule chose qui marchait sur son ainé mais cette fois-ci, il était sérieux. Il disparaitrait de la vie d'Itachi sans hésitation même avec le cœur lourd.

\- J'ai appris a aimé ce club et ses bikers car je suis tombé amoureux de ton Sergent d'Arme. Tu lui en veux d'avoir posé les yeux sur moi mais c'est toi qui as fait ça. Tu veux faire croire à tout le monde que ce n'est pas ta faute, que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais mais tu ne me tromperas pas une seconde fois. J'en ai marre de cette illusion.

Sa blessure l'obligea à se plier en deux. Il fit deux pas pour se maintenir sur la table. Il fusilla Kiba qui se leva pour l'aider. Il ne voulait pas d'aide, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il désirait juste se faire entendre.

\- Si je suis encore ici, c'est grâce à Naruto. Il m'a aidé à redevenir quelqu'un. Il m'a redonné confiance en moi. Il me rend heureux. Il m'a respecté, autant sur le plan sentimental que sexuel.

Itachi détourna les yeux, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas mais Sasuke s'en foutait.

\- Oui, il m'a baisé, enfonça-t-il. Et si tu crois qu'il l'a fait dès que j'ai écarté les cuisses, tu te trompes. À cause de toi, pas seulement son Président mais son meilleur ami, il s'est déchiré. Il m'a rejeté tellement de fois. Mais ça tu le sais. Tu l'as vu et tu as préféré détourner le regard parce que c'était plus simple pour toi de reconnaître que tu avais peut-être commis une erreur. Une erreur dont tu avais conscience avant même de la commettre. Itachi, on le sait tous les deux, si tu as chargé Naruto et pas un autre de tes frères pour me surveiller, c'est parce que tu savais qu'il atteindrait mon cœur. Mon corps, peut-être pas mais ce dont tu n'imaginais pas c'était que j'atteindrais les siens. Tu l'as choisi parce qu'il t'était fidèle et pas seulement en tant que Président mais par amitié, tu savais qu'il me serait fidèle de la même façon.

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration. Ses jambes flageolaient, il perdait trop de sang et son corps allait bientôt le lâcher. Il devait finir tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Alors grand-frère c'est pour tout ça que tu l'as condamné ? Parce que sa fidélité est allée trop loin ? Parce qu'il m'a aimé ? Parce qu'il m'a désiré comme un homme et non comme une chatte ? Parce qu'il a risqué sa vie ? Qu'il la risque encore pour te prouver qu'il me mérite ?

La vérité c'est que c'était à Sasuke de prouver à Itachi qu'il méritait Naruto et non le contraire. Sasuke sentit sa tête tournée, il vacilla et Kiba le récupéra. Il lui demanda de se calmer mais la seule chose que Sasuke voulait, c'était que son ainé comprenne et qu'il aille chercher le Sergent d'Arme.

\- Je crois que tout le monde a compris princesse. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne laissera pas tomber notre frère même s'il a touché le cul le plus interdit de nos lois.

Sasuke sourit puis ferma doucement les yeux, il était fatigué.

\- Repose-toi, on va récupérer ton prince et te le ramener.

Itachi regarda son frère s'endormir dans les bras de Kiba. Il lui ordonna de le ramener dans sa chambre et d'attendre Sakura. Il se tourna vers Kakashi qui lui confirma qu'il avait la dernière position de Naruto en retraçant le dernier appel.

\- Allons-y.

**_Quelques heures plus tard…_**

_Itachi rassembla tout le monde à la mine. Il n'avait plus de contact avec Naruto et ça l'inquiétait. Dès que ses frères s'installèrent, il demanda s'il l'un d'eux avait été en contact avec le Sergent d'Arme. Ils hochèrent tous négativement de la tête._

\- _Est-ce qu'il a reçu les informations que tu lui as transmis sur les différentes positions de Kabuto et Orochimaru ? s'enquit-il auprès de Kakashi._

\- _Oui mais pas de retour. _

_Ce n'était pas normal._

\- _Il nous fait peut-être payer de l'avoir éloigné de sa princesse, lança Kiba, plus pour détendre l'atmosphère que pour chercher une excuse._

_Malheureusement ça ne marcha pas. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du Sergent d'Arme d'être aux abonnés absents. Shikamaru suggéra de demander à Sasuke s'il avait des nouvelles._

\- _Non, je ne veux pas inquiéter mon cadet pour rien. Il n'est pas encore rétabli et ça ne l'aiderait pas._

\- _Ce n'est pas pour te foutre la pression Président mais il ne te pardonnera pas s'il lui arrive quelque chose, lui rappela Gai._

_Itachi en était parfaitement conscient. Il ne se pardonnerait pas lui-même s'il arrivait quelque chose à son meilleur ami. _

\- _Il nous faut une piste, n'importe laquelle, trouve-moi ça Kakashi._

_Alors qu'il allait mettre fin à la réunion, ça remua derrière la porte de la mine et Sasuke rentra sans s'annoncer._

Itachi, sur sa moto, se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche que ce qu'il connaissait de son cadet. Sasuke ne lui pardonnerait pas, il s'enfuirait carrément et il le savait capable.

Itachi avait commis une erreur mais pas celle que tout le monde pensait.

Celle de ne pas leur donner leur bénédiction.

Pendant des mois, il avait été partagé entre le bonheur de voir son cadet heureux avec son meilleur ami et celui de voir son Sergent d'Arme et Sasuke déchiré de ne pas pouvoir vivre leur histoire pleinement. En tant que grand-frère, Itachi voulait le meilleur pour son petit-frère. Ce dernier avait tellement vécu le pire à ses yeux qu'il voulait tout donné sans condition et sans restriction. Malheureusement, ce monde avait détruit son père, l'avait détruit lui puis leur mère et son cadet. Itachi avait réussi à puiser dans ce monde pour se relever mais il ne pensait pas que Sasuke pourrait faire la même chose. Il voulait le protéger mais il eût tort. Son cadet était plus fort que lui. Il l'avait sous-estimé.

Itachi posa le pied à l'hôpital de la ville où il avait retracé le dernier appel de Naruto. Gai avait été chargé d'appeler tous les hôpitaux pour s'enquérir des récentes entrées.

Il se présenta à l'accueil et réclama son Sergent d'Arme. La réceptionniste lui demanda de patienter puis un médecin vint à leur rencontre quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Votre ami est dans un sale état, commença le médecin sans ambages. Il a été retrouvé sur dans une ruelle malfamée. Il est dans le coma, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose, son corps essaye de se battre tout seul.

\- Merci, on va le ramener chez nous.

\- Je vous le déconseille, s'opposa le médecin. De plus, c'est une blessure par balle, nous avons prévenu la police, nous attendons.

Itachi hocha simplement de la tête avant de tourner le dos au médecin pour rejoindre Kakashi et Gai qui l'avait accompagné. Shikamaru et Kiba étaient restés à la coopérative pour prendre soin des Pussy et Sasuke.

\- On a un problème, lança-t-il. Il faut contacter Neji qu'il nous arrange ce coup-là, je vais appeler Sakura pour qu'elle organise un transfert d'urgence.

Il sortit son téléphone, composa le numéro et le porta à son oreille.

\- Hey Président ? l'interpella Kakashi.

Portable à l'oreille, Itachi se retourna vers son VP.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il ira mieux quand il sera à la maison auprès des siens et de Sasuke.

XxX

Sakura palpa la blessure de Sasuke, elle ne s'était pas réouverte quand il avait forcé dessus mais il fallait la surveiller. Elle obligea le petit-frère de son homme à rester allonger quand il voulut se redresser.

\- Ton frère est parti le chercher, la seule chose que tu puisses faire pour eux, c'est te rétablir.

Sasuke mit son avant-bras devant ses yeux pour se cacher.

\- C'est ma faute, craqua-t-il.

Sakura vint prendre place sur le lit de Sasuke.

\- S'il meurt, je…

Sasuke ne termina pas sa phrase, sa voix se coinçant dans sa gorge. Sakura prit l'avant-bras pour le voir correctement son beau-frère mais celui-ci tourna le visage à l'opposé d'elle, une larme s'écoulant sur sa joue visible.

\- Être tomber amoureux de Naruto n'est pas une faute. L'amour n'en ai pas une, Sasuke.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de dire

\- Et pourtant, ça sera parce que je l'aime qu'Itachi l'a mis à l'épreuve.

\- C'est parce que tu l'aimes que ton frère lui a laissé une chance de te mériter, rectifia-t-elle. En tant que Président, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur « votre trahison » et Naruto doit montrer qu'il est capable de supporter cette vie pour vous deux.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de ça, il est son Sergent d'arme ! s'énerva-t-il.

Sakura comprenait parfaitement le point de vue de Sasuke mais elle préféra être l'avocat du diable.

\- Et tu es son précieux petit-frère. Pour toi, il a décimé un gang, et pas que … lui rappela-t-elle, à côté de ça, Naruto vit une vraie promenade de santé.

Sasuke resta silencieux, comme s'il assimilait enfin la chose.

\- S'il meurt, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, dit-il sans hésitation.

\- Si Naruto meurt, Itachi ne se le pardonnera jamais. Il fera tout pour le ramener auprès de toi et auprès de lui.

Elle ne put finir sa conversation qu'Itachi chercha à la joindre. Elle s'excusa auprès de Sasuke, sortant de la chambre, avant de s'enfuir de la coopérative quand Itachi ouvrit la bouche à l'autre bout du fil.

XxX

Itachi se présenta dans un hangar désaffecté au milieu de la nuit. Il s'y rendait après s'être assuré que Sakura avait bien fait rapatrier Naruto et qu'elle s'occupait de lui.

\- Tu as fait plutôt vite, entendit-il.

Le Président se tourna en direction de la voix pour découvrir son propriétaire Orochimaru.

\- Tu n'as pas spécialement cherché à te cacher.

Orochimaru n'avait pas changé. Il portait toujours le cuir aussi bien avec ses long cheveux, brun, qui encadrait son visage fin. Le biker avait des yeux miel et sa peau blanche lui avait toujours fait penser à celle de Sasuke.

Leur rencontre officielle datait de plusieurs années, quand il était prospect dans le club de Madara, son oncle. Orochimaru faisait partit du MC. Ils en avaient été rejetés en même temps. Par sa faute.

_Itachi, assis sur le canapé d'une salle privée, regardait son reflet dans le miroir au plafond. Il avait les bras écartés de part et d'autre du dossier et réfléchissait. Son père l'avait lâchement rejeté alors qu'il était devenu prospect du club de l'Akatsuki pour lui sauver la peau. Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour que dalle. Son géniteur l'avait fait emprisonner pour avoir voulu être en contact avec son frère. Fugaku ne méritait pas qu'il continue de surveiller ses arrières. Heureusement pour lui, Itachi avait fait les choses correctement. Il avait intégré le club du MC Kyûbi avant pour protéger son frère._

_La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Orochimaru, un des bikers du club. Il referma dernière lui puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, tout en s'allumant une cigarette. _

\- _Tu profites de ton dernier jour, prospect ? Demain, tu seras l'un des nôtres officiellement. _

_Orochimaru bascula la tête en arrière pour rejeter la fumée._

_Itachi ne pouvait pas être avec eux demain, à partir du moment où il aurait le tatouage du MC sur son corps, il ne pourrait le quitter qu'avec la mort. Ce n'était pas le but._

\- _Et plus aucun de vous pourra profiter de moi, répondit-il pour gagner du temps dans sa réflexion. _

_Les bikers officiels se servaient des prospects pour faire le sale boulot._

\- _Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de me servir de toi._

_Orochimaru plongea ses yeux miel dans ses onyx à travers le miroir et Itachi trouva dans ce regard, rempli de désir, la solution à son échappatoire. _

_Le biker se pencha pour écraser sa cigarette à moitié consumé, ses cheveux faisant barrière._

\- _Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ce soir ?_

_Itachi tendit la main pour replacer les mèches noires derrière une oreille. Ce geste ne résistait pas aux femmes et apparemment pas à Orochimaru qui se déplaça, happant ses lèvres._

_Ce dernier grimpa sur ses cuisses, une main dans sa nuque pour maintenir le baiser._

_Itachi n'était absolument pas attiré par les hommes mais ce soir, il allait devoir faire semblant et prier pour qu'une des chattes les surprennent et en parlent. Ils seraient reniés et jetés._

_Orochimaru se redressa. Aussitôt Itachi plaça sa main au creux des reins et rapprocha son bassin contre le sien. Il eut tout le loisir de sentir l'entrejambe dur de son futur amant._

\- _Et si tu me montrais combien de mois d'abstinence tu emmagasine__s__._

_Itachi le savait, Orochimaru l'avait toujours désiré. Il sentît son regard sur lui un million de fois. Si au départ, il crût que c'était de la méfiance, il comprit assez vite la vraie nature de ses sentiments à son égard. _

_Orochimaru se défit de son blouson avant de passer ses mains sous son t-shirt. Itachi frissonna au contact froid. Les mains descendirent jusqu'à sa braguette mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire où le biker comprendrait qu'il ne l'attirait pas. Itachi l'encercla de ses bras, bloquant ses mouvements. Sa main, présente dans le bas du dos se faufila dans son pantalon. Itachi ne réfléchit pas quand il entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir. Il enfonça son doigt à l'intérieur d'Orochimaru qui gémit. Il plongea dans la cavité chaude pour avaler ses bruits. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Guren, une chatte qui appréciait sincèrement Orochimaru mettre une main devant sa bouche puis s'enfuir. _

_Itachi empêcha le biker de se rendre compte des choses en encadrant son visage de ses deux mains pour maintenir leur bouche collée. Cette fois, il laissa les mains baladeuses défaire son pantalon. La porte s'ouvrit à la volé quand Orochimaru prit sa queue en main, découvrant qu'il ne le désirait pas._

Itachi se souvint comme si c'était hier de l'entrée fracassante de son oncle homophobe. Madara l'avait jeté après l'avoir tabassé presque à mort, quant à Orochimaru, il avait été attaché par les mains et suspendu. Les membres du gang lui avaient brulé les deux avant-bras pour retirer le tatouage du MC et l'avait laissé pour mort dans la rue, comme un chien.

Itachi avait profité d'être surveillé par un prospect tandis que le gang abimait Orochimaru pour s'enfuir et revenir au club du MC Kyûbi. Il n'avait jamais revu le biker jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Mon petit-frère et mon club n'avaient rien à voir avec ta vengeance personnelle. Si tu m'en voulais pour ce qui est arrivé dans le passé, tu aurais dû venir me voir. Nous aurions réglé ça comme les Présidents que nous sommes devenus.

Orochimaru s'avança difficilement, sortant les mains qu'ils avaient soigneusement dissimulées dans les poches de son blouson en cuir. Itachi vit les bandages les recouvrir entièrement.

\- La vengeance sert à équilibrer les balances Uchiha et ta mort n'est rien comparé à ce qui m'a été pris. J'ai mis des années à me remettre de mes blessures.

Et elles ne l'étaient pas entièrement. Il pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur. Seulement Itachi se doutait que la pire était la fierté. Orochimaru était un serpent et pourtant, Itachi avait réussi à le manipuler.

Lentement Orochimaru dégaina son arme pour la pointer sur Itachi. Ce dernier ne bougea pas et s'en surprise, seul un frôlement de balle, dans son cou, le toucha. Le Président du MC Kyûbi en avait presque pitié. Le biker qu'il avait connu n'était plus.

Naruto l'avait bien amoché, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'achever.

Itachi s'avança sans hésitation. Orochimaru vida son chargeur de sa main tremblante. Aucune ne le toucha et il se demanda si le biker avait vraiment eu l'intention de le tuer. Quand il arriva à un pas de lui, l'arme était vide.

Itachi se pencha sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai commis l'erreur de t'aimer, lui chuchota Orochimaru.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Itachi l'aurait remercié et lui aurait dit que cet amour l'avait sauvé d'une certaine façon. Itachi n'en serait pas là si le biker n'avait pas répondu à ses pulsions.

Itachi déposa un baiser appuyé sur les lèvres qu'il ne pensait jamais goûter de nouveau. Les mains abimées d'Orochimaru s'accrochèrent à ses couleurs et l'arme tomba au sol.

Le bruit d'un coup de feu résonna dans le hangar. Le sang s'écoula entre leurs lèvres. La prise sur son blouson disparu petit à petit puis Orochimaru s'écroula au sol.

\- Ta seule erreur a été de toucher à ce que j'avais de plus précieux.

**Février**

Quand Naruto se réveilla, le bruit caractéristique d'une chambre d'hôpital lui parvint le bip d'un moniteur cardiaque. Il garda les yeux fermés, n'ayant pas la force de les ouvrir à la lumière du jour. Même s'il avait mal, il fut soulagé de sentir son bras droit.

Il tourna la tête sur la gauche quand il sentit un poids et reconnu instantanément l'odeur du shampoing de sa princesse. Naruto enfonça son visage dans la chevelure et huma son odeur puis de son bras valide, resserra le petit corps de Sasuke contre lui.

\- Blanche-Neige… souffla-t-il de soulagement.

La dernière chose qu'il avait vu derrière ses paupières clauses avant de sombrer était le visage de sa princesse.

\- Comment tu te sens mon frère ?

La voix d'Itachi, en face de lui, l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Il mit plusieurs secondes à s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Itachi, se leva et descendit les volets. Il s'avança vers lui et l'aida à boire un peu. Le Sergent d'Arme le remercia avant de tourner le visage vers Sasuke qui dormait contre son flan, la main sur son cœur.

\- Vivant, répondit-il enfin.

Naruto voulu s'excuser d'avoir échouer dans sa mission mais Itachi le contra :

\- Tu as tué Kabuto. Quant à Orochimaru, je l'ai achevé mais tu avais fait tout le boulot. Si j'avais attendu que ton épaule guérisse, tu aurais parfaitement rempli ta mission.

Le Sergent d'Arme lui demanda ce qu'il en était de son bras et son Président le rassura en lui expliquant que Sakura avait fait un excellent travail en reconnectant ses nerfs. Pendant plusieurs mois, il aurait besoin de rééducation mais il pourrait de nouveau conduire une moto et tirer.

\- Nous sommes quel jour ?

\- 14 février, tu es resté plusieurs semaines dans le coma.

Aussitôt, il lui demanda comment allait Sasuke.

\- Bien, je suppose. Il ne laisse rien paraître. Depuis que tu es là, il s'est forcé à guérir, d'une certaine façon. Pour être fort pour vous. Il t'a veillé jour et nuit.

Naruto regarda son Président mais avant tout son meilleur ami et il pouvait lire que ce dernier en avait fait de même. Ils restèrent de longues minutes, dans le silence, à se jauger, à essayer de savoir ce que l'autre pensait puis le Sergent d'Arme céda en premier :

\- Ne me demande pas de choisir entre le club et ton frère. Pire, entre toi et lui. J'ai déjà choisi une fois et regarde où nous en sommes. Je ne referai pas cette erreur. L'amour que je porte à ton frère n'est pas incompatible avec celui que je te porte et encore moins celui que je porte au club.

Itachi jongla de lui à son cadet. Pas longtemps. Naruto ne doutait pas qu'il avait eu de nombreux jours pour réfléchir à ce moment-là. Son meilleur ami se pencha sur son front, lui avouant :

\- En tant que frère, je ne voulais pas de cette vie pour lui. En tant que Président, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux que toi. Tu peux faire de lui ton régulier. Tu as ma bénédiction.

Sur cette confession, il lui embrassa la tête et se retira de la chambre après avoir déposé le dessin de Sasuke près de lui. Naruto ne saurait décrire réellement ce qu'il ressentait à ses mots mais ça ressemblait à une seconde vie. Itachi venait d'autoriser et d'accepter l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Sasuke. Mieux que ça, il y croyait.

\- Je t'aime Blanche-Neige, murmura-t-il à Sasuke quand la porte se referma.

Ce dernier bougea légèrement.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon prince.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Naruto referma les yeux et se rendormit. Il avait besoin de se reposer et reprendre des forces.

**_Quelques jours plus tard…_**

La fête battait son plein pour le passage de prospect à membre pour Lee. En effet, ce dernier avait fait ses preuves pendant le confinement et méritait clairement son patch de membre officiel.

Sasuke aurait préféré être à la coopérative avec Naruto qui se reposait dans leur chambre. Ce dernier l'avait presque forcé à partir s'amuser avec les chattes. Sasuke était conscient d'être un peu trop collant et surprotecteur depuis qu'il était rentré de l'hôpital mais s'il ne veillait pas sur Naruto, le Sergent d'Arme agissait comme s'il n'avait pas failli perdre son bras.

Sasuke tient exactement deux heures, quarante-trois minutes et dix-sept secondes avant de se lever.

Itachi lui demanda où il allait et alors qu'il allait répondre, son attention fut attirée par Naruto qui passait les portes du Pussy.

\- Nulle part apparemment, se moqua Kiba après avoir suivi son regard.

Le Sergent d'Arme arriva vers eux, salua ses frères avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Naturellement. Il prit place sur le canapé tandis que Sasuke resta un peu idiot au milieu du cercle. C'était la première sortie de Naruto en public depuis son retour de l'hôpital et de ce fait la première fois qu'ils étaient ensemble en tant que biker et régulier. Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre mais finalement il ne devait pas être étonné de voir le Sergent d'Arme agir sans se soucier de l'avis des autres. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient enfin en couple, parce qu'il avait arrêté de penser à l'avis du club et plutôt à leur bonheur.

\- Tu prends racine princesse ? le taquina Kiba.

Après lui avoir fait un joli doigt d'honneur, Sasuke s'installa sur les genoux de Naruto qui mit une main possessive sur sa cuisse.

Sakura arriva après son service et les félicita discrètement pour être enfin ensemble.

XxX

\- Je suis heureux, lança Sasuke subitement.

Avant que Kiba ouvre sa bouche pour le taquiner, il se tourna vers Itachi.

\- Tu te souviens, le dernier hiver que nous avons passé avec papa et maman ? On était parti à la patinoire. Maman portait ce magnifique manteau long qu'on lui avait offert et papa ses gants. Lui et toi m'avez appris à faire du patin à glace. Pour une fois papa était là, gentil, et ne s'énervait pas quand je n'y arrivais pas. Les parents nous ont payé une crêpe au Nutella et maman nous a raconté pourquoi papa était aussi compréhensif. Il s'était ramassé aussitôt qu'il avait mis un pied sur la glace quand ils étaient adolescents et il s'était cassé le bras.

Sasuke n'avait jamais parlé aussi longtemps devant tout le monde mais ils s'abstinrent tous d'en faire la remarque.

\- Je me souviens, le rassura Itachi, un rictus nostalgique à ce souvenir.

Sasuke se blottit davantage dans les bras du Sergent d'Arme, tous les bikers pendus à ses lèvres. Ils entendaient une histoire d'enfants mais pas seulement, celle de leur Président.

\- Quand je repense à ce jour-là, je me souviens à quel point j'étais heureux. Nous étions tous les quatre, une famille. Je n'avais plus jamais ressenti ça avant aujourd'hui. Ce bonheur.

Sasuke regarda tous les bikers un à un, terminant par Itachi et Naruto.

\- C'est ça qu'il me manquait.

\- C'est ce qu'il nous manquait aussi, confirma Itachi en parlant de Naruto et lui. La famille est au complet maintenant.

Gai demanda à Konohamaru et Udon, les derniers prospects, de ramener de quoi boire pour fêter les retrouvailles.

Tout le monde profita de l'alcool, de la musique, des chattes et régulières présentes

Sasuke tourna la tête sur le côté, demandant silencieusement la permission à Naruto de boire des shots avec Kiba et de dépasser ses limites. Le Sergent d'Arme le regarda, d'abord surpris par ce geste avant d'en être fier, dans un sens.

\- Tu n'es pas encore officiellement mon régulier, lui rappela Naruto. Alors tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation Blanche-Neige.

Il lui rappellerait plus tard, qu'il n'en aurait jamais besoin, de toute façon Sasuke n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Naruto l'embrassa avant de le pousser gentiment vers Kiba pour faire ce qu'il voulait. L'ancien maître-chien tapa dans ses mains avant de l'inciter à commencer.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas encore le blouson brodé avec « propriété de Naruto » mais il n'en était pas moins à lui pour autant. Il l'avait toujours été.

\- Je ne suis toujours pas ton régulier mais même quand je le serais, toi et moi saurons la vérité.

\- Quelle vérité ? sourit Naruto, curieux de savoir de quoi il parlait exactement.

Sasuke prit son premier shot avant de répondre :

\- C'est toi qui m'appartiens. Ça m'a pris deux ans mais tu es enfin à moi mon prince. Avoue-le, le défia-t-il.

Naruto se mit à rire franchement avant de répondre sans retenu :

\- Oui, Blanche-Neige. C'est toi qui as réussi à m'attraper.

Sasuke planta un baiser sur ses lèvres puis répondit aux provocations de Kiba.

XxX

Sasuke, un peu trop euphorique après plusieurs verres, revint près de Naruto. Il nicha son visage dans son cou, passant ses bras autour.

\- Je m'arrête là, sourit-il.

Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est bien Blanche-Neige, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te contrôler.

\- Peut-être pas pour ça mais pour d'autres choses, le taquina-t-il.

Kiba le traita de petit joueur et Sasuke signala que contrairement à lui, il se souviendrait quand il jouirait ce soir. Hinata arriva à ce moment-là.

\- Ça serait dommage que tu ne te souviennes pas de mon orgasme, surtout que ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'en as pas donné.

Tandis que certains sifflèrent à cette réflexion, Kiba grogna tout en décidant de s'arrêter de boire pour la soirée pour faire monter sa Beauté aux rideaux.

\- Moi aussi, ça fait longtemps, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

\- Tu veux un orgasme Blanche-Neige ?

\- Même plusieurs, réclama-t-il.

Sasuke l'embrassa sans se soucier de son ainé qui les regardait. Il était bien dans les bras de son prince et il n'était plus question qu'il se restreigne comme avant. Maintenant tout le monde savait pour eux, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher.

\- Et si tu trouvais une bonne excuse pour t'éclipser dans la chambre, je te rejoindrais rapidement.

Sasuke se leva, salua tout le monde, prit d'une fatigue soudaine à cause de l'alcool.

Il embrassa son ainé sur la joue quand il passa près de lui puis se mordit la lèvre dans une invitation silencieuse à l'intention du Sergent d'Arme.

\- Tu pars déjà ? lui demanda Haku quand ils se croisèrent non loin du groupe.

\- Je suis fatigué, mentit-il, trop impatient de partir du club. Veille sur Naruto mais pas trop longtemps, dit-il plus bas.

XxX

Naruto regarda sa princesse prendre ses jambes à son cou après lui avoir fait des avances derrière le dos de son ainé. Il sentit le regard amusé de ses frères sur lui puis Haku vient prendre place à ses côtés, contre son flan. Sans changer ses habitudes, il passa une main sur ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Je suis content de voir que ça s'est arrangé entre toi et lui.

\- Moi aussi, lui avoua Haku.

La Pussy lui expliqua que pendant sa mission, ils avaient beaucoup parlé et remis les choses à plat entre eux.

Pendant ce temps, Itachi les regardait, pas vraiment suspicieux mais pas vraiment serein non plus et quand Sakura détourna son attention, Haku en profita pour demander :

\- Alors, je dois trouver comment te sortir de là ?

\- Oui et rapidement parce que ton client vient d'arriver.

Haku dévia son regard vers l'entrée du club et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- D'accord, laisse-moi faire.

Ça amusa beaucoup le Sergent d'Arme, alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher. Cependant, il était curieux de savoir comment allait s'y prendre le Pussy. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la chatte le présente à son client et créer une altercation qui l'obligea à déguerpir avant d'aller trop loin. Offrant l'excuse de son bras non remis.

XxX

Sasuke rentra dans sa chambre, qu'il partageait maintenant avec Naruto. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se déshabilla. Alors qu'il allait retirer son boxer, son attention fut attirée par un blouson en cuir sur le lit. Il s'y approcha et découvrit l'emblème du club sur le dos ainsi que le patch « propriété de Naruto ».

Religieusement, il le prit pour l'admirer puis le glissa sur son dos.

\- Tu es magnifique, Blanche-Neige.

Sasuke fit volte-face vers Naruto qui le regardait.

\- Ça te plait ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il est parfait.

Il le sentit avant de vouloir s'en débarrasser.

\- Garde-le Blanche-Neige, j'aime le voir sur toi. Il prouve que tu m'appartiens.

Sasuke le remit tout en demandant à Naruto ce que lui avait pour prouver qu'il lui appartenait. Le Sergent d'Arme s'approcha puis tendit la main pour toucher le corps de Sasuke qui mit sa paume à l'emplacement de son cœur.

\- Et si tu me dessinais un tatouage que je me ferais ici, dit Naruto en posant sa main contre celle de Sasuke sur son torse.

Naruto n'attendit pas de réponse, il l'a lu dans l'étincelle présent dans les onyx. Ça lui plaisait. Lentement, Sasuke déshabilla le Sergent d'Arme, le mettant à son niveau.

\- Enlève ton boxer, ordonna Naruto. Je veux te faire l'amour uniquement avec ton blouson.

Sasuke prit place au milieu du lit après avoir retiré son sous-vêtement.

\- Et maintenant ? le provoqua-t-il.

Naruto monta sur le lit et se jeta aussitôt sur les lèvres de Sasuke qui s'accrocha à sa tignasse blonde.

\- Enfonce-toi, en moi, exigea-t-il.

\- Ça fait trop longtemps Blanche-Neige, laisse-moi te préparer.

\- Justement trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas eu en moi alors dépêches-toi, on aura toute une vie pour en profiter.

Sasuke refusait d'attendre. Il se mit à quatre pattes, une main sur son lobe qu'il écarta pour montrer son anus rosé. Naruto grogna, il ne pouvait pas résister à cette demande, il l'avait déjà fait venir avec sa main et sa langue depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il ne manquait plus que sa queue. Le Sergent d'Arme comptait bien tenir sa promesse et l'empêcher de marcher.

Naruto présenta son sexe bandé à l'anus offert et força lentement, rentrant centimètre par centimètre sous les couinements plaintifs. Il s'arrêta quand il rentra jusqu'à la garde, observant le blouson sur le dos de sa princesse. Il passa la main sur le patch de propriété.

\- Je t'appartiens Naruto. Je ne partirai plus maintenant.

Un silence confortable s'installa.

\- Tu es à moi Sasuke.

Naruto agrippa les hanches de sa princesse, la prévint qu'il ne se retiendrait pas et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire de même. Sasuke lui répondit qu'il ne comptait pas se retenir de crier avec un clin d'œil.

Itachi allait les tuer.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Et voilà, c'était le dernier chp de cette histoire. La semaine prochaine, il y aura l'épilogue. Je suis sûre d'en avoir surpris plus d'un(e) avec Orochimaru et ses sentiments pour Itachi. Vous le retrouvez dans l'extra d'Itachi. Je ne pouvais pas et je n'avais pas très envie de m'étaler sur le sujet dans l'histoire principale qui pour moi traite de Naruto et Sasuke. Sachant que l'extra d'Itachi est de 80pages (d'ailleurs, j'ai d'autres idées donc je sens qu'il va faire plus que ça… ) je pense que vous serez comblés sur toutes les parties qui vous manquait. D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aurez aimé voir d'Itachi, ça sera peut-être dans l'extra mais si ce n'est pas le cas, j'essayerais de l'insérer à la dernière minute =)_

**_Petite réponse à Nani2201_**_: Ils sont idiots ? je pense que ça peut, être une raison xD si tu es contente pour Haku, tu apprécieras son extra ^^ Eh bien voilà, 1semaine et demi, ce n'était pas dramatique __?__tu as survécu. Merci pour le OS de la Saint valentin et du coup de passer aussi souvent sur mon compte._

**_Petite réponse à Mia :_**_Tu as des notifications alors que tu n'es pas une identifié ? Ne tkt pas jusqu'en avril, tu pourras encore me lire._

**_Petite réponse à Tiange_**_: Comme tu as pu le lire plus haut, c'était le dernier chp, semaine pro épilogue puis les extras dans la foulée. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait choper au travail. ( je dis ça également pour les 30 JOURS DE SEXE x)_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_Et oui enfin rejeté et enfin avec Naruto, dommage qu'il ait fallu attendre le dernier chp ^^ et oui pour le OS, il faut bien que je trouve des occasions pour les poster, d'ailleurs si tu l'as trouvé long, qu'est-ce que tu dois penser des chp de cette histoire._

**_Petite réponse à Louise :_**_Pourtant, il y avait plein de chose à dire je trouve ^^ j'espère que ce dernier chp te plaira et merci pour ton review sur l'OS 30JOURS DE SEXE._

**_Petite réponse à May16 :_**_C'est ça, il ne doit pas perdre la face devant les autres et du coup ses choix sont discutables malheureusement. Alors le coup de poing tu as aimé ? Oh oui crois moi, ça fait plaisir à regarder ce site __?_


	13. Epilogue

Sasuke discutait avec Haku quand un client régulier, Zabuza Momochi rentra dans le club des Pussy, attirant l'attention sur lui. Ce dernier portait toujours, comme Kakashi, un bandana sur le bas de son visage. Sasuke s'était toujours demandé ce qui se cachait derrière mais Haku ne le divulguât jamais, bien qu'il exposât fièrement, depuis quelques mois, les marques que son client lui faisait dans le cou.

Zabuza avait failli ne jamais remettre les pieds au club quand une chatte tentât de lui retirer son bandana et qu'il l'avait giflé sans hésitation. Kakashi, qui se trouvait non loin, s'était dressé devant lui avant qu'Haku ne s'interpose. Naruto s'était joint à eux pour calmer les choses. Il s'était occupé de parler avec le client, le mettre en garde et le laisser repartir avec Haku dans une salle privée, même si ce dernier avait eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre le Sergent d'Arme. En effet, Naruto tenait toujours Haku en très haute estime et le laisser aux mains de ce client violent ne lui plût gère. Heureusement, il n'était pas aveugle et avait bien remarqué le bonheur du Pussy depuis que Zabuza était dans sa vie.

\- Sasuke, salua froidement Zabuza en arrivant au bar.

\- Zabuza, fit-il de la même façon.

Haku sourit avant de se lever du tabouret pour se coller au flan de son client.

\- Désolé, je t'abandonne. Tu vas faire quoi ? lui demanda le Pussy.

\- T'inquiète, répondit-t-il en se levant à son tour. Je vais rejoindre tout le monde au garage. On se voit ce soir ?

Haku regarda Zabuza, il était clair qu'il voulait passer la soirée avec son client mais en même temps le club des chattes était réservé pour la soirée du Chapter, Sasuke trancha donc :

\- Viens aussi, proposa-t-il en regardant l'homme qui caressait tendrement les cheveux noirs d'Haku. Il serait peut-être temps que tu nous rejoignes.

Sasuke commença à partir en direction de la sortie quand il répondit :

\- Je ne ferais jamais parti de ce monde.

Un petit rire lui échappa. Sasuke leva la main par-dessus son épaule pour les saluer tout en ayant le dernier mot :

\- C'est ce que je disais aussi mais par amour, j'ai changé d'avis.

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il verrait le client ce soir mais une chose était sûre, si c'était le cas alors Haku trouverait enfin, complètement, le bonheur, il n'en doutait pas.

En sortant du club des chattes, Udon et Konohamaru se matérialisèrent à ses côtés. Ils étaient les derniers prospects et Sasuke avaient confiance en eux, même s'ils faisaient conneries sur conneries. Naruto les couvait toujours d'un regard paternel, bien qu'il soit celui qui leur faisait le plus la misère. Sasuke se fit escorter au garage de l'autre côté de la rue, bien qu'il aurait préféré monter à l'arrière d'une moto, même pour faire le court trajet.

Que ce soit Naruto ou Itachi, aucun des deux ne le laissait monter sur une moto, seul ou à l'arrière de quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux et il était constamment accompagné des deux prospects ou d'un biker. C'était l'inconvénient d'être la propriété de Naruto mais aussi le petit frère du Président du club. Il était surprotégé, même les autres régulières n'avaient pas autant de privilège, sans parler des chaudasses, qui n'avaient rien du tout.

Même s'il avait eu du mal, une fois le cuir de Naruto sur son dos, Sasuke avait fait un effort considérable pour s'intégrer à la vie des sans foi ni loi. Il n'était pas question que son prince soit déchiré entre lui et le club. Naruto le remerciait chaque jour de lui offrir les deux. Itachi également. Ce dernier gardait son meilleur ami et son petit-frère à ses côtés.

Sasuke mentirait s'il disait que sa relation avec Naruto n'avait pas affecté la relation entre son ainé et le Sergent d'Arme mais Itachi avait fini par accepter complètement devant leur bonheur non dissimulé. Sasuke ne se cachait pas, Naruto non plus, il vivait leur histoire d'amour comme n'importe qu'elle biker et sa régulière. Il connaissait sa place et essayait de ne pas se mêler des affaires du club, même s'il devait reconnaitre que les départs de Naruto, ou son frère, le mettait toujours dans une attente inquiétante. Il le supportait, mieux avec le temps, mais c'était dure de se dire qu'à chaque « déplacement », ils risquaient leur vie. Naruto avait quand même trouvé un bon moyen pour l'aider à attendre il lui faisait bestialement l'amour pour l'épuiser, et quand il revenait de son escapade, Sasuke pouvait être sûr que le Sergent d'Arme recommençait, mais cette fois, plus doucement, plus amoureusement.

\- Merci les garçons, dit-il.

Sasuke se laissa guider par les cris d'encouragements. Il trouva tous les membres du Chapter autour du ring où Itachi et Naruto se battaient à mains nue. Les cuirs et les t-shirts étaient depuis longtemps tombés s'il en jugeait par la sueur qui coulait sur leur torse, les jeans remplacés par des shorts amples et les armes à feu à portée de mains, quand même, dans un angle.

\- Tiens, voilà la princesse qui vient encourager son prince, lança Kiba, son chien aboyant juste après pour confirmer ses propos.

Tout le monde se tourna dans sa direction, même Naruto. Ce qui lui valut une jolie droite d'Itachi. Le cœur de Sasuke se compressa. Il détestait voir son homme se faire frapper, encore plus par son frère.

\- Toujours être sur ses gardes, réprimanda le Président.

Naruto se toucha la mâchoire pour s'assurer que rien n'était cassé puis se remis en garde.

\- Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur, sourit-il en attaquant.

Itachi esquiva et ils se relancèrent dans le combat.

\- Tu devrais rentrer princesse, ton prince se fait massacrer, dit Kiba attirant son attention en lui tendant une pomme.

Sasuke secoua négativement de la tête, soupirant. Naruto retenait ses coups, il l'avait toujours fait avec ses frères et surtout avec Itachi. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne les considérait pas avec respect, ils méritaient tous qu'il se batte à fond mais Naruto n'aimait pas aller trop loin, il se contentait du peu pour montrer sa valeur, le reste il le gardait pour les vrais combats. Par contre, ce n'était pas le cas d'Itachi qui se faisait un plaisir, depuis qu'il était le régulier de Naruto, de lui mettre des coups. À ses yeux, son ainé profitait de ses moments pour le mettre en garde physiquement comme il aurait dû le faire quelques mois plus tôt.

Malgré tout, Itachi était à l'affut de tout. À la moindre petite friction entre lui et Naruto, même innocente, Itachi s'enquérait, subtilement, de ce qui se passait, cherchant à savoir si c'était grave ou si ça pouvait s'arranger. Il refusait que Sasuke soit malheureux.

\- Touché ! hurla Lee.

Naruto fit plier Itachi en deux avec un coup dans le ventre puis ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, se bloquant les bras dans une étreinte de boxeur. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils laissèrent l'adrénaline du combat redescendre.

\- Match nul, avoua Itachi. À qui le tour ?

Sasuke se défit de son blouson en se désignant. Il retira son t-shirt, ses chaussures mais garda son jean.

\- Et si on bouclait la boucle ? demanda-t-il en provoquant Naruto du regard.

Le Sergent d'Arme se mit à rire et Sasuke interchangea avec son ainé qui lui tapa dans la main quand il grimpa sur le ring. Il y a quelques années, ils avaient combattu et c'était ce jour-là que les choses entre eux étaient réellement devenues concrètes.

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux directement finir la journée comme la dernière fois, sourit Naruto en lui volant un baiser avant de reculer pour se mettre en garde.

\- Et comment s'est-elle terminée ? voulu savoir Kiba, qui savait pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas encore officiellement ensemble à ce moment-là, se cachant du club.

Itachi grogna, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait entre son petit-frère et son Sergent d'Arme surtout avant qu'ils soient véritablement ensemble. Ça lui rappelait que Naruto avait fait acte de trahison. Pourtant Sasuke répondu sans filtre :

\- Sa main sur ma queue, me faisant jouir comme ce n'était pas permis.

\- Bon sang Blanche-Neige, tu veux ma mort, s'exclama Naruto quand il vit le regard noir de son Président sur lui.

Sasuke haussa faussement des épaules avant de se jeter sur son biker. À l'image de leur premier combat. Sasuke esquiva tous les coups de Naruto, se glissant à droite, à gauche, lui faisant des clés de bras avant de le repousser. Sasuke lui demanda d'être sérieux et de lui porter des vrais coups mais le Sergent d'arme se retint, bien plus avec lui qu'avec les autres. Le prince ne frappait pas la princesse. Dans un élan d'agacement, Sasuke balayait Naruto qui tomba lourdement sur le ring, il se jeta aussitôt sur lui, fier.

\- Gagné, le nargua-t-il en se penchant sur ses lèvres.

Seulement, Naruto le prit par surprise en échangeant leur position. Le Sergent d'Arme lui bloqua les poignets au-dessus de sa tête et s'allongea de tout son long. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de gémir, quand il sentit l'érection de son tortionnaire contre son bassin.

\- Toujours être sur ses gardes, souffla Naruto contre sa bouche.

\- Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Itachi soupira d'exaspération. Il ne donnerait plus aucun conseil si c'était pour être utilisé de manière indécente, surtout par son petit-frère.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! râla Kiba, mais prenez-vous une chambre !

Sans perdre de temps, Naruto se redressa et hissa Sasuke sur son épaule qui voulait répliquer à Kiba comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Sasuke laissa échapper un petit cri avant d'injurier le Sergent d'arme qui prit une pomme au passage, croquant dedans.

\- C'est parti Blanche-Neige, allons dans un endroit où je pourrais mettre ma main sur ta queue et te faire jouir. Ou peut-être que tu préfères ma main sur ton cul ? s'enquit-il en mettant une petite frappe sur ses fesses pour le faire taire.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, mort de honte. Il ferait payer à son biker d'être traité comme une chatte devant tout le monde alors qu'il était une princesse.

Pour l'heure, il allait le laisser le baiser comme une chatte et l'aimer comme une princesse.

****_Mon bonheur à moi  
ce sont nos moments à nous  
__**Auteur inconnu**_

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Voilà pour clôturer cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. En tout cas j'espère vous voir tous sur les extras :_

_1- Itachi_

_2- Haku et Zabuza_

_3- Kurenai et Shikamaru_

_4- Prospect_

_5- Sasuke et les 7 nains_

_6- Sasuke et Naruto_

_Pour info sur les histoires restantes. Il y aura H.O.P.E pour le White day 14 mars, LA CLÉ fin mars debut avril et pour finir L'OMBRE ET LA LUMIÈRE (titre provisoire) à mon retour du Japon. Après ça, les 52 histoires seront clôturées. Concernant l'omegaverse que je devais écrire, je suis désolée, il n'y sera pas car je pensais pouvoir le condenser en OS mais ça sera trop long. Je sais que certain( e ) s le voulaient mais c'est comme ça, j'ai du faire un choix. _

**_Petite réponse à Luna :_**_J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira autant que l'histoire =)_

**_Petite réponse à Mia :_**_Ah ok, c'est noté ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_Oui ne tkt pas, il y aura l'extra d'Haku et Itachi aura des bons moments, bon je n'avoue pas bcp mais je vais essayer d'en rajouter ! xD_

**_Petite réponse à Ginger :_**_sur le coup je me demandais de quelle scène tu me parlais mais je me suis souvenu que j'avais déjà publié le dernier chp T_T_

**_Petite réponse à Tiange_**_: Bon bah tant mieux alors j'ai choisi le bon jour pour poster __?_

**_Petite réponse à Ninita :_**_Effectivement, ils sont destructeurs pour les autres, ça ne fait aucun doute, comme tu dis, les autres ont été des victimes de leurs incertitudes mais, à part Sai et Juugo, les autres vont trouver le bonheur._

**_Petite réponse à Coco :_**_Merci ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_C'est vrai que ça colle bien avec ses obsessions =) J'espère te voir sur les extras !_

**_Petite réponse à Izumika :_**_Sasuke aime autant Itachi que lui, l'aime mais son amour pour Naruto est assez fort pour ne jamais lui pardonner sa mort. Alors en revanche, le blouson, il l'a déjà eu, dans le chapitre précédent. Alors je ne me souviens plus si je lui ai fait dire je t'aime mais je le ferais en relisant si ce n'est pas le cas._

**_Petite réponse à Aloisxx :_**_Et ce n'est pas fini __?_

**_Petite réponse à Louise :_**_Et encore malgré ça, j'aurais pu être plus vache et en faire mourir un mais je m'en suis gardé, du moins dans l'histoire principale, à voir dans les extras !_

**_Petite réponse à May16 :_**_Alors malheureusement pour les moments futurs, il n'y a qu'un ou deux dans l'extra d'Itachi mais le futur est raconté à travers les autres extras parce que celui d'Itachi c'est surtout comment il est arrivé à être Président et ses réactions pendant l'histoire._


	14. Extra Itachi

**XxX Avant l'histoire XxX**

**Anniversaire Sasuke  
4ans**

Itachi était réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes. Bien avant que son petit frère se mette à courir le long de sa porte en demandant s'il était réveillé.

\- Grand-frère ! Réveillé ?! C'est mon anniversaire ! Je suis grand.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Itachi se leva de son lit quand sa mère arriva pour gronder Sasuke :

\- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? Laisse ton frère dormir. Tu le verras après.

\- C'est bon, maman, dit-il en ouvrant la porte pour trouver Sasuke en train de bouder.

Aussitôt, Sasuke lui sauta dans les bras, son dinosaure dans les mains.

\- Itachi, je suis grand, j'ai quatre ans, comme ça.

Sasuke se tortilla un peu pour libérer sa main et montrer quatre doigts juste devant son visage.

Sa mère posa un doux regard sur eux. Elle aimait tellement ses enfants, personne ne pouvait le nier.

Itachi demanda si son père était là et elle hocha négativement la tête. Ça ne l'étonnait pas. Fugaku était un bourreau de travail. Être juge lui prenait tout son temps. Souvent, il se demandait comment il avait eu le temps de faire un mais surtout deux enfants. Il n'était jamais à la maison.

\- On passe la matinée au lit ? proposa Itachi à Sasuke.

Le cadet hocha fortement de la tête et Mikoto, leur mère, dit qu'elle arrivait avec les petits déjeuners.

Itachi reposa Sasuke à terre qui courut dans son lit pour s'y blottir.

\- Je pourrais aussi avoir un grand lit maintenant que je suis grand ? demanda innocemment Sasuke.

\- Tu n'es pas encore assez grand. Quand tu seras haut comme moi, tu en auras un.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-il.

Bien qu'Itachi voulait attendre son père pour offrir le cadeau à son petit-frère. Cadeau qu'il avait acheté avec son propre argent en faisait du baby-sitting et réparant les jouets des enfants. Itachi décida de lui offrir maintenant. Rien n'affirmait que Fugaku rentrerait avant que Sasuke parte au lit ce soir.

\- Est-ce que tu es assez grand pour avoir mon cadeau ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama Sasuke.

Lentement, faisant monter l'impatience de Sasuke, Itachi se dirigea vers son placard pour en sortir une boite emballée. Son petit-frère, attendit qu'il le pose sur le lit pour tout déchirer et laisser transparaitre sa joie.

\- Wouuaaah des vrais crayons de couleur.

Itachi avait remarqué l'intérêt qu'avait porté son cadet à un dessinateur dans la rue, faisant le portrait des gens.

\- Tu veux bien me dessiner quelque chose ?

Sans répondre, Sasuke sortit tout de la boite en plastique et commença à gribouiller sur une feuille blanche comprise dans le cadeau.

Itachi se faufila dans le lit, à ses côtés. Il prit un des livres qu'il lisait sur sa table de chevet et commença à lire, tout en gardant un œil sur son cadet.

Leur mère arriva plusieurs minutes après. Sasuke brandit son dessin, tout fier, avant de manger le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait fait. Elle les laissa et revint quand ils eurent terminé pour récupérer le plateau repas.

\- Maman, la retint Itachi. Tu restes avec nous ?

Sasuke dit oui à sa place, la suppliant du regard. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle posa le plateau sur le bureau de son ainé puis vint se mettre entre ses fils. L'un dessinait tandis que l'autre lisait. Mikoto profita de ce moment. Ses fils étaient toute sa vie. Elle rêvait que cela dure ainsi éternellement.

XxX

Quand Fugaku rentra, la nuit était tombée depuis des heures. Il se débarrassa de ses affaires puis partit chercher sa femme, qu'il trouva dans la cuisine. Elle attendait, assises, devant un plat mis sous aluminium.

\- Merci mais j'ai déjà mangé, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle détourna le visage pour l'empêcher de la toucher puis récupéra le plat qu'elle mit directement à la poubelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? soupira-t-il.

\- Tu oses vraiment me poser la question ? se crispa-t-elle.

Bien qu'il en ait marre, Fugaku lui rappela pour la énième fois que son travail nécessitait qu'il soit constamment là. La justice devait être rétablie dans le pays et surtout en ville.

\- La justice pouvait attendre une journée. Elle pouvait attendre l'anniversaire de ton fils cadet.

**Anniversaire Sasuke  
7 ans**

Au milieu de la foule de gens, dans le parc d'attraction où l'avait amené Itachi pour son anniversaire, Sasuke lui tenait la main.

\- Pourquoi, on doit encore être comme ça, on dirait un bébé, bougonna-t-il.

\- Parce que ton frère te prendra toujours pour un enfant, lança Nagato.

\- Tu verras que le jour où il aura une petite amie, Itachi sera là, même dans leur chambre, se moqua Yahiko.

\- Je n'aime pas les filles de toute façon, marmonna Sasuke. Elles me collent trop.

\- Il est juste un peu surprotecteur, tempéra Konan.

Étant tous en ligne, Sasuke regarda les trois mousquetaires se pencher pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de l'attitude d'Itachi, leur ami. Souvent, il trainait avec eux, la bande de son ainé.

Nagato était gravement malade, il était le plus calme, Itachi avait fait sa connaissance en premier. Yahiko était le plus extravagant de tous, il voyait toujours le côté positif et son rire était communicatif. Konan était une jeune fille qui adorait lui offrir des origamis, elle était la balance du groupe. Les trois amis se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et Itachi s'était intégré au groupe au début de l'année scolaire.

\- Il y a trop de monde, je ne veux pas te perdre, c'est tout.

Sasuke ronchonna pour la forme mais resserra sa prise sur la main d'Itachi. Il aimait être ainsi avec son frère.

XxX

Sasuke cherchait son frère de partout.

Pendant qu'Itachi, Yahiko et Konan faisaient un manège à sensation forte, Nagato était resté avec lui. Ce dernier avait été pris d'une quinte de toux et Sasuke était parti chercher de l'eau mais il s'était perdu en revenant. Le pire c'est que le forain n'avait pas voulu lui donner une bouteille d'eau car il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui.

Sasuke commença à renifler et à avoir peur quand un homme s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Bonjour.

Sasuke regarda l'homme aux cheveux courts et brun et une barbichette de la même couleur. Il avait un trait au creux de chaque œil et il portait un blouson en cuir où il était marqué :

\- Président, un souci ?

Sans répondre à un autre homme habillé du même blouson qui arrivait. L'homme, après s'être présenté, s'adressa de nouveau à lui :

\- Tu as perdu tes parents ?

\- Mon frère, renifla-t-il.

\- On va t'aider à le retrouver, d'accord ?

Sasuke vit un amas d'homme habillé en jean et en blouson se regrouper autour de lui. Il aurait pu avoir peur mais ce ne fut pas le cas, au contraire. Il se sentit en sécurité.

\- Tu nous fais confiance, gamin ? lui demanda un jeune garçon aux cheveux blanc aux épaules, il tenait deux femmes sous chaque bras.

Sasuke tendit la main et Hiruzen, la prit.

XxX

Itachi regardait de partout, paniqué. Il n'avait que 13 ans et même si on lui donnait souvent plus, il restait un enfant. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sortir sans adulte, simplement avec ses amis, dans une fête foraine ? Il aurait dû attendre le week-end que sa mère les accompagne. Seulement son cadet voulait y aller pour son anniversaire, il n'avait pas pu lui refuser.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Nagato entre deux toux, il m'a dit vouloir aller chercher de l'eau et je n'ai pas eu la force de l'arrêter.

\- On va le retrouver, dit Yahiko.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, le rassura Konan.

Itachi ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins, il n'en voulait pas à son ami. Sasuke était têtu, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

\- Grand-frère !

La voix de Sasuke lui fit brusquement tourner la tête. Il le trouva, assis, sur les épaules d'un biker. Il s'y précipita, tendant les bras dans la direction de son cadet qui fit de même.

\- Ne refait plus jamais ça, dit-il sévèrement.

\- Je voulais juste aider Nagato…

Itachi lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, la peur au ventre s'estompant. Il le rassura avant de le poser à terre.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- C'est normal mon grand. Veille bien sur lui. La famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important.

Itachi se contenta d'hocher la tête tandis que le gang leur tourna le dos, montrant leurs couleurs un renard à neuf queues. Il les regarda assez longtemps pour voir un jeune homme aux cheveux long et noir se retourner et lui sourire.

\- Orochimaru, le siffla un autre membre, plus âgé et une cicatrice sur le menton.

L'homme qui s'était arrêté, se remit en marche. Itachi imprima le patch où était écrit « prospect » quand il lui montra à nouveau son dos.

\- Itachi, est-ce que tu porteras un blouson en cuir un jour ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en décidant de rentrer.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie. Personne n'avait goût à continuer de s'amuser.

\- Parce qu'ils sont très gentils, ils m'ont aidé et se sont très bien occupés de moi, comme toi.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils ont trop la classe, admit Nagato.

Quand ils traversèrent le parking pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus, ils virent, ce qu'ils supposèrent leur moto.

\- Regarde-moi ça, s'extasia Yahiko, elles sont magnifiques.

\- Je reconnais, je monterais à l'arrière de la tienne, s'imagina Konan.

Arrivés à l'arrêt, Sasuke redemanda à Itachi qui céda :

\- Un jour, peut-être.

**Anniversaire Sasuke  
8ans**

Sasuke et Itachi marchaient en direction du tribunal où leur père travaillait.

\- _Itachi, l'appela Sasuke en entrant dans sa chambre. Maman est triste, je l'ai entendu s'engueuler avec papa au téléphone._

_C'était tellement fréquent que ça ne choquait plus Itachi mais son cadet ne cessait pas de grandir et de se rendre compte des choses._

\- _Ne fais pas attention, c'est entre eux._

\- _Non, pas quand ça parle de moi._

_Itachi ouvrit le drap fin de son lit et invita Sasuke à venir. _

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire cette année pour ton anniversaire ?_

\- _Je veux aller voir papa et qu'on le ramène à la maison._

_Sasuke se blottit contre lui, ses mains autour du ventre. Itachi lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant. Il doutait tellement de réussir à convaincre leur père et ça serait que __plus __décevant pour Sasuke. Malheureusement, son cadet insista et Itachi céda._

Quand ils arrivèrent au tribunal, Itachi les guida jusqu'au bureau de Fugaku. Il salua les vigiles qu'ils connaissaient à la suite de ses nombreuses visites forcées. En effet, son père l'amenait souvent à son bureau et lui faisait suivre les audiences ouvertes au public. Surement pour lui montrer que s'il franchissait la ligne, son père serait le premier à le mettre derrière les barreaux.

\- Il n'y a personne ? demanda Sasuke en regardant le bureau du secrétaire à papa.

\- Il est peut-être en pause. Viens.

Itachi attrapa la nuque de Sasuke et l'entraina jusqu'à la grande porte en bois du bureau de leur père. Il frappa puis rentra sans y être invité.

La première chose qu'il vit fut les couleurs d'un club une bête avec un œil et une dizaine de queue. L'homme qui portait le cuir, se retourna et son visage lui sembla familier.

\- Itachi ? Sasuke ? qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Oh ce sont tes enfants ?!

Sasuke se colla contre son flanc et Itachi resserra sa prise.

Il s'approcha d'eux, un sourire malsain sur son visage. Il envahissait leur espace vital, leur coupant la vue de leur père.

Itachi garda la tête bien droite, soutenant le regard de cet homme tandis que Sasuke enfouissait son visage contre lui.

\- Nous sommes venus te chercher, pour passer la journée ensemble pour l'anniversaire de Sasuke.

\- Pas maintenant, rentrez à la maison.

L'homme hocha négativement de la tête puis se retourna pour s'adresser à Fugaku.

\- Tu devrais profiter de ta famille mon cher neveu. C'est tellement important. Les moments sont précieux surtout quand on sait qu'ils peuvent disparaître du jour au lendemain.

Itachi vit le visage de son père quand l'homme se décala et il n'y avait rien de positif. Ce dernier les contourna et avant de fermer la porte, il insista :

\- Profitez bien de la journée.

La porte se ferma et Sasuke demanda aussitôt qui c'était.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas et pourquoi vous êtes là ? s'énerva Fugaku en sachant déjà la réponse. Tu ne peux pas être comme ton frère et te contenter de passer la journée avec lui et ta mère ?

Sasuke resta silencieux mais Itachi n'aimait pas qu'il s'en prenne à son cadet.

\- Papa, intervint Itachi. Nous allons rentrer à la maison et si nous étions là, c'était pour maman.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ?

\- Elle n'est pas heureuse.

Ce n'était pas Itachi qui balança la vérité à son père mais Sasuke avec toute l'innocence qu'un enfant de son âge pouvait avoir.

Sur ces mots, ils repartirent à la maison.

\- Vous revenez déjà ? demanda Mikoto qui les croyait en balade annuelle pour l'anniversaire de son petit dernier.

\- Oui on préfère rester avec toi, dit Itachi.

Sasuke lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire avant que la porte du garage s'ouvrît. Le bruit résonnait toujours dans leur maison. Fronçant tous des sourcils, ils s'y dirigèrent pour trouver leur père qui rentrait du travail.

\- Chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Mikoto quand il éteignit le moteur et descendit du véhicule.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de passer l'anniversaire de Sasuke en famille.

\- Si, bien sûr que si, sourit la mère de famille en prenant son mari dans les bras, heureuse.

Fugaku, le visage sur l'épaule de sa femme regarda ses deux enfants. Sasuke proposa plusieurs activités à faire à quatre tandis qu'Itachi se demanda si c'étaient ses enfants qui avaient réussi à le convaincre ou la menace du biker. Biker que Sasuke n'avait pas aimé contrairement à ceux qu'ils avaient un jour rencontré à la fête foraine.

\- _Il m'a fait peur cet homme._

\- _Je ne l'ai pas aimé non plus, dit Itachi en marchant en direction de la maison. Tu veux toujours que je devienne comme eux._

\- _Non pas comme lui mais comme les autres oui, assura Sasuke. _

_Itachi acquiesça avant de continuer pour retrouver leur mère. _

**Anniversaire Itachi  
15ans**

Yahiko, Nagato et Konan se tenaient devant lui, un sourire leur mangeant le visage.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes encore plus pressés de m'offrir mon cadeau que moi de le recevoir.

\- TADAM ! hurlèrent-ils en se décalant pour découvrir une petite moto 50cm3 qu'Itachi pouvait conduire avec son Brevet de sécurité routière.

Itachi s'avança vers le véhicule qu'il toucha du bout des doigts.

\- Vous êtes fous, les remercia-t-il.

Ça avait dû leur couter tellement d'argent, il ne pouvait pas accepter.

\- C'est un premier pas pour devenir un biker comme ton frère le voulait.

Yahiko le prit par les sentiments.

\- Monte dessus, l'encouragea Nagato.

Itachi le fit et il ne s'attendait pas à se plaire sur l'engin.

\- Tu veux venir à l'arrière Konan ?

\- Hey grogna Yahiko, pas question.

Tout le monde se mit à rire à la jalousie, plus qu'évidente, du roux amoureux de la fille du groupe.

\- Merci les amis. Sasuke va être content.

C'était un cadeau pour Itachi mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son cadet.

La nuit était tombée quand Itachi rentra en poussant sa moto. Il s'était arrêté un peu avant son quartier pour ne pas réveiller les habitants. Sur le chemin, il distingua deux hommes au loin et plus il s'approchait, plus il devina son père et le biker qu'il avait vu un jour au tribunal. Il les contourna, passant par un petit chemin et ralentit quand il fut en parallèle, écoutant la conversation.

\- Ne viens pas chez moi, je te l'interdis Madara.

Un rire mauvais lui répondit.

\- Une fois que je retire ma robe de juge, on ne se connait plus.

\- Tu renies ta famille mon cher neveu ? Écoute-moi bien, tant que je n'estimerai pas que tu aies remboursé ta dette, tu continueras de faire ce que je te dis éviter à mes hommes la prison et au contraire les y pousser pour qu'ils puissent continuer mon trafic de drogue. Et si tu refuses, je m'en prendrai à ta famille après t'avoir fait tomber de ton siège doré.

\- Tu n'es qu'une crapule, cracha Fugaku. On ne fait pas de chantage entre membres de la famille.

\- Les bons comptes, font les bons amis Fugaku. Maintenant rentre chez toi retrouver les tiens mais ne dors pas sur tes deux oreilles. C'est un conseil.

Itachi entendit des pas puis d'autres avant d'attendre plusieurs minutes et de continuer son chemin. À la fin de son contournement, il crispa ses mains sur le guidon en voyant le dénommé Madara devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'espère que la conversation t'a plu.

\- Combien vous a-t-il emprunté ? Et pourquoi ?

Un autre rire lui parvint et cette fois-ci, il lui était adressé.

\- Tu es perspicace mon petit neveu. Ton père avait des grosses dettes de jeu que j'ai eu la bonté de régler mais on n'a rien sans rien, je suis sûr que tu en es conscient malgré ton jeune âge.

\- Il ne sera jamais acquitté de sa dette n'est-ce pas ?

Madara lui tourna le dos, rigolant :

\- C'est ce que je dis, perspicace.

Il fit quelque pas avant de se retourner et lui dire sérieusement :

\- Quand tu seras prêt, viens me trouver. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver, ensemble, comme acquitter la dette de ton père.

**Anniversaire Itachi  
16ans**

Sasuke, du haut de ses neuf ans, dix ans dans un mois, le regardait avec tristesse, il voulait qu'Itachi reste à la maison pour son anniversaire mais ce dernier avait déjà prévu de passer l'après-midi avec ses amis.

\- Une prochaine fois, dit-il en tapant deux doigts sur son front.

Itachi mit son casque et démarra sa moto. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans son rétroviseur et il vit son cadet courir puis tomber. Aussitôt, il s'arrêta et rebroussa chemin. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Sasuke qui se tenait la cheville. Itachi mit sa béquille et le regarda à terre.

\- Ce n'était pas fait exprès.

Itachi soupira.

\- Aller vient là.

* * *

Itachi marchait sur le trottoir, son cadet sur son dos. Il tirait sa moto jusqu'à la maison.

\- Tu n'as pas fait exprès de te tordre la cheville mais tu es bien content, nota Itachi en devinant le sourire de Sasuke dans son cou.

Sasuke hocha de la tête.

\- Tu peux dire aux autres de venir à la maison, papa ne va pas rentrer de toute façon et maman, te préfère à la maison.

Sasuke avait raison. Fugaku faisait à peine plus d'effort qu'avant, juste de temps à autre pour ne pas perdre sa femme. Mikoto quant à elle, continuait de vivre pour ses enfants.

* * *

Itachi bricolait sur sa moto tandis que Sasuke lui posait sans arrêts des questions sur tout ce qu'il faisait. Ils étaient dans le garage, ouvert sur le quartier, attendant Yahiko et les autres.

Lors d'une énième question, il dit :

\- Et si tu venais par-là que je te montre directement ? Tu apprendras mieux.

Sasuke se retint de sauter de joie avant de bloquer sur l'extérieur. Itachi tourna la tête pour voir ce que son cadet regardait. Il s'agissait d'un homme sur une moto qui fumait, de loin Itachi distinguait à peine le tatouage qui lui prenait la moitié du visage.

\- Je le vois quand je suis dans la cour de l'école.

Itachi fronça des sourcils, il pensait être le seul qu'on suivait. Il demanda à Sasuke de lui dire exactement ce qu'il voyait et depuis combien de temps.

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte à la fin de l'année dernière. Il y a souvent des hommes à moto qui tourne autour de l'école où quand on part faire les courses avec maman.

Itachi changea de sujet et invita son cadet à venir entre ses bras pour bricoler la moto. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda le biker que lui-même avait remarqué depuis son échange avec Madara.

XxX

Quand Fugaku rentra chez eux, Itachi bricolait encore sur sa moto, avec Yahiko cette fois tandis que Sasuke dessinait dans un coin avec Konan qui lui l'entourait d'origami. Nagato était en train de se reposer près d'eux.

Le père de famille sortit de la voiture, faisant claquer la porte de sa voiture.

\- Je ne savais pas que ma maison était un squat de délinquant.

Yahiko se leva, se dressant contre le juge. Il n'avait jamais aimé le père d'Itachi qui ne les aimait pas à cause de leur condition. En effet, avec Nagato et Konan, ils étaient orphelins et vivaient dans un foyer.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que nous partions.

\- En effet, c'est une très bonne idée, grogna Fugaku.

Mikoto arriva, sûrement alerté par le moteur de la voiture.

\- Merci Madame Uchiha, c'est toujours un plaisir de goûter vos gâteaux, continua le roux.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi les enfants. Faites attention en rentrant, envoyez un message à Itachi.

Yahiko hocha simplement de la tête. Konan la prit dans une rapide étreinte et Nagato lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour eux. Les moments passés avec elle, en l'absence du mari était ce qu'ils préféraient tous.

\- Encore joyeux anniversaire Itachi, bonne soirée Sasuke.

Ils saluèrent les frères puis disparurent dans le quartier.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit que je ne les voulais pas à la maison ? s'énerva Fugaku quand ils furent hors de vue.

\- Tu es rentré, répondit simplement Itachi en continuant de toucher sa moto.

Il essayait de garder son calme mais Itachi avait de plus en plus de mal devant son père, surtout quand il traitait les personnes qu'il aimait comme des moins que rien.

\- C'est encore chez moi je fais bien ce que je veux et arrête avec cette putain de moto.

Fugaku mit un coup de pied dans la moto qui tomba dans un bruit sourd. Itachi, sans lui accorder un regard, se dirigea vers son frère, rassembla ses affaires.

\- Je te parle ! Regarde-moi Itachi.

\- Fugaku… essaya de temporiser Mikoto avec sa douce voix.

\- Sasuke, rentre à la maison avec maman.

Il se tourna vers sa mère et la rassura d'un regard. Elle tendit la main vers Sasuke qu'elle récupéra puis ils rentrèrent dans la maison.

\- Pour qui tu te prends à me tenir tête comme ça ? Pour l'un d'entre eux ?

Itachi releva sa moto tout en demandant rhétoriquement :

\- Eux ? tu veux dire ceux qui font partit du gang de Madara à qui tu as emprunté de l'argent pour régler tes dettes de jeux. Les mêmes qui suivent maman, Sasuke et moi depuis un an.

Incrédule, Fugaku ouvrit la bouche :

\- Comment tu es au courant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, ce n'est sûrement pas à moi et encore moins à eux. Tu es le seul responsable du merdier dans lequel tu t'es mis papa.

Itachi insista sur le dernier mot.

\- Sors d'ici, le renvoya son père.

Il enjamba sa moto, il ne comptait pas rester ce soir de toute façon. Il avait d'autres projets. Itachi alluma le moteur et disparut.

Si Fugaku était incapable de protéger leur famille, Itachi le ferait.

XxX

\- Je suis prêt.

Madara, un sourire plus que satisfait sur les lèvres fit un signe à ses prospects de laisser son petit neveu tranquille. Il l'invita à s'asseoir avec les autres membres du club. Son attention fut attirée par un homme dont il se souvenait et que son grand-oncle présenta, l'aidant complètement à se remémorer Orochimaru. L'un des bikers prospect dans le club qui lui avait ramené son cadet sain et sauf à la fête foraine. Différent de celui-ci. Aujourd'hui, il portait le patch de membre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour effacer la dette de mon père et pour que vous ne vous en preniez pas à ma famille ?

\- Qu'es-tu prêt à nous offrir ?

Pour Sasuke, Itachi était prêt à tout, alors sans réfléchir, il répondit :

\- Ma vie.

Le sourire ne fit que s'agrandir face à lui et il sentit ceux de tous les autres membres. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

**_Quelques heures plus tard…_**

Itachi se faufila dans un cimetière et se cacha derrière un arbre, attendant que l'homme à qui il voulait parler se retrouve seul. Il attendit plusieurs minutes que celui qui l'accompagne se fasse alpaguer par une automobiliste qui était tombée en panne devant le cimetière en pleine nuit.

Il attendit encore une ou deux minutes avant de sentir un canon sur l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Bien joué mais je sais quand mon charme fait naturellement son effet sur la gente féminine.

Itachi jura intérieurement. Il s'était fait prendre comme un débutant.

\- Jiraya, laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer. Il t'a quand même bien cerné.

\- Tu as de la chance, le vieux vient de te sauver la vie.

Le dénommé Jiraya lui ordonna de s'avancer, un gun entre les deux omoplates.

\- Peut-on parler seul à seul ?

\- Nous ne serons jamais seuls, lui dit l'homme toujours de dos, fixant une tombe.

À ses mots, Itachi se rendit compte que deux autres membres du club se trouvaient tout autour d'eux. Une silhouette se distinguait grâce à une cigarette qui mourrait entre les lèvres d'un homme tandis que le bruit d'une page se tournant lui indiquait la présence d'un autre.

L'homme se tourna enfin, lui montrant son patch de Président brodé sur le torse. Il était comme des souvenirs, la barbichette et les traits aux coins des yeux.

\- Je me souviens de toi. Le grand-frère.

Et comme si ça le définissait seulement, Itachi acquiesça, se présentant néanmoins.

\- Hiruzen, se présenta à son tour le Président.

\- Je suis également le petit neveu de Madara, le Président de l'Akatsuki et le fils de Fugaku Uchiha, le juge de la ville.

\- Ce qui explique peut-être tes couleurs et ton patch mais pas ta présence ici.

Itachi s'avança jusqu'à faire face au Président qui leva une main en direction des membres pour les tranquilliser.

\- Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous m'avez dit de veiller sur mon petit-frère, que la famille était importante. Je suis là pour elle.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Itachi raconta tout. L'histoire de son père, les menaces silencieuses de Madara à l'encontre de sa famille et la décision qu'il avait prise quelques heures plutôt.

\- Qu'attends-tu du club du 9ème démon au juste ?

Il s'était adressé à eux pour plusieurs raisons, la première pour Sasuke et la deuxième parce qu'il avait compris en mettant les pieds dans le club de Madara qu'il avait des ennemis comme ce club.

\- Je veux être l'un des vôtres. Je serais vos oreilles et vos yeux.

\- Tu vas trahir ta famille ? intervint l'homme qui fumait.

\- Ma famille ça sera vous. Ça n'a jamais été Madara. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Que veux-tu en échange ? demanda celui qui lisait un livre en s'approchant.

La seule chose qu'Itachi désirait.

\- Je veux que vous protégiez mon cadet. Il est ma famille et si je rentre dans votre club, on protège la famille.

Hiruzen tendit la main, posant sa paume contre la joue d'Itachi.

\- À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu fais partie des nôtres.

Jiraya s'approcha ensuite de lui et découpa son patch de prospect, le jetant à terre avant de lui tendre un des leurs. Il avait exactement le même aspect que celui de l'Akatsuki mais c'était symbolique.

**_Le lendemain…_**

Itachi rentra le lendemain dans la matinée. Il fit vrombir le moteur jusqu'à son portail. Sasuke vint le cueillir en pyjama.

\- Alors ça y est tu es devenu l'un des leurs, s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Itachi le prit dans ses bras sans répondre. Il pourrait dire oui mais en voyant ses couleurs dans son dos, il savait que son cadet serait déçu voir même effrayé et c'est ce qu'il se passa quand quelques secondes plus tard, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa maison.

À peine, il passa la porte de chez lui que son père lui tomba dessus. Il ne s'attendait pas à une autre réaction. Fugaku lui ordonna de disparaitre de sa vue avec ce blouson. Qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu et qu'il ne voulait pas que cette famille soit mêlée aux gangs. Itachi, pour préserver sa mère et Sasuke resta silencieux sur les agissements de son père.

Itachi rejoignit sa chambre, pris le strict nécessaire dont il avait besoin et redescendit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sasuke paniqué en voyant des sacs remplis.

\- Itachi ne part pas, on va discuter, dit Mikoto en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Non, cria Fugaku en retenant sa femme par le bras. Il n'y a rien à dire. Itachi, tu n'es plus mon fils, je t'interdis de remettre les pieds dans cette maison et de voir ta mère ainsi que ton frère.

Le père de famille envoya sa femme et son plus jeune fils dans une autre pièce.

\- J'ai tout fait pour que tu ne deviennes pas comme lui et voilà comment tu me remercies.

\- C'est ta faute si je porte les couleurs.

Fugaku lui demanda plus d'explication et sans se démonter, il dit :

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour protéger ma famille, ce que tu as été incapable de faire. Ta dette est effacée et il est temps que tu t'occupes correctement de maman et Sasuke. Comme tu aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps.

Il marqua une pause se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de la franchir, il dit :

\- Je t'aime papa mais c'est la dernière fois que je protège tes arrières.

\- Sors d'ici. Je ne peux pas aimer un fils qui m'a trahi. Tu ne l'es plus.

Le cœur compressé, Itachi partit. Il attacha nonchalamment les sacs, enjamba sa moto et démarra.

\- Grand-frère, hurla Sasuke en déboulant dans la rue, pieds nus, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie. Pourquoi tu pars ?

Itachi caressa tendrement la joue de Sasuke. Il aimait tellement son petit-frère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke. Je reviendrais te voir. Je serais toujours là pour te protéger.

Son cadet demanda après sa mère.

\- Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour elle, essaya-t-il de le rassurer.

\- Pourquoi tu t'engueules avec papa ? Rentre à la maison, il faut arranger les choses, supplia Sasuke.

\- Papa et moi avons des différends de grand. Tu comprendras plus tard.

Sasuke hocha de la tête, il voulait comprendre tout de suite.

\- Une prochaine fois, sourit Itachi en lui tapant le front de ses deux doigts.

**Anniversaire Itachi  
18ans**

\- Joyeux anniversaire, lui lança Madara avant de repartir en rigolant.

Itachi fronça des sourcils devant la lettre adressée à son nom provenant du tribunal de son père. Orochimaru, à ses côtés, lui demanda si tout allait bien mais rien n'allait. Itachi resta silencieux à la lecture de la mesure d'éloignement contre son cadet avant de bondir du canapé miteux où il était assis.

Orochimaru essaya de le retenir mais sans succès alors il l'accompagna. Itachi roula jusqu'à son ancien chez lui mais il n'y avait personne, il essaya tous les endroits où pouvait se trouver Sasuke mais sans succès.

\- Hey prospect, l'interpella Orochimaru, une main sur l'épaule.

Itachi avait juste envie de faire valser la main du traitre du 9ème Démon mais il restait le membre de l'Akatsuki qui veillait le plus sûr lui pour une raison qui lui échappait. Ça lui avait traversé l'esprit qu'il soit aussi un infiltré mais Jiraya lui avait confirmé qu'il avait bien trahi le club et qu'il devait s'en méfier.

La main remonta jusqu'à sa joue.

\- Du calme, où n'as-tu pas encore cherché ? Quelque part où ton petit-frère était en sécurité ou un endroit qui lui rappelle ta présence.

Itachi fut pris d'une illumination. Il sortit son téléphone, composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. L'autre personne au bout du fil décrocha sans rien dire et Itachi se demanda, après deux ans, ce qu'il devait dire à ses amis qu'il avait abandonné.

\- _Il est avec nous, derrière son école._

La communication fut coupée et aussitôt il redémarra. Itachi fut confronté à Yahiko et Nagato à l'entrée du parc qui bordait l'établissement scolaire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là. S'il l'apprend, tu vas connaitre la prison, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

Nagato lui expliqua que c'était Sasuke qui les avait appelés pour leur dire que Fugaku avait ordonné à Sasuke de lui dire s'il voyait Itachi car c'était interdit et qu'il risquait des problèmes.

Itachi voulut passer mais Yahiko lui barra la route. Orochimaru se trouva rapidement à leur hauteur.

\- C'est bon je vais régler ça, tempéra le prospect. Est-ce que tu peux me laisser régler ça s'il te plait ?

Itachi choisissait bien ses mots car Orochimaru restait membre officiel et il lui devait le respect. Ce dernier acquiesça et s'éloigna, tout en gardant un œil sur lui.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu nous dois des explications. Tu as disparu du jour au lendemain et un jour, on te revoit avec ce club de biker immoral sur une moto.

\- Tous les clubs sont sans foi ni loi, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Non, il y en avait un qui te correspondait davantage, un où nous aurions pu être tous ensemble.

Itachi resta silencieux, il ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour protéger ma famille.

\- Et comment tu comptes le faire de ta cellule ? se renseigna Nagato.

\- Merci de continuer d'être là pour lui et pardon pour la peine que je vous ai causés mais maintenant c'est fait. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

Il les dépassa et cette fois, personne ne l'empêcha. Il vit Konan de loin avec Sasuke qui la dessinait en train de faire des origamis.

\- Petit-frère.

Sasuke sursauta, lâchant son cahier à dessin. Il lui sauta dans les bras, le serrant à l'en étouffer.

\- Itachi, abandonne ce blouson et revint à la maison.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Ses amis les regardaient, encore plus impuissant que son cadet l'était pour lui faire changer d'avis.

\- Je t'aime tellement Sasuke. Tu es toute ma vie, ne l'oublie jamais.

Avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Itachi se fit tirer en arrière, plaquer à terre et les menottes autour des poignets. On lui lut ses droits et le sépara de Sasuke qui le regardait, effrayé.

**_Juillet…_**

Son père n'avait pas perdu de temps, voilà ce que pensait Itachi en arrivant à la prison de Konoha.

Il avait écopé de deux années d'emprisonnement et 15 000euro d'amende.

Il était fou de rage. D'une parce que tout cela était ridicule mais surtout parce que Fugaku avait fait jouer ses relations pour obtenir cette ordonnance non justifiée. Non en réalité, s'il avait envie de mettre une balle dans la tête de son père c'était à cause de la frayeur qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Sasuke en se faisant arrêter.

Ses anciens amis avaient dû retenir Sasuke et le consoler alors qu'Itachi était impuissant. Orochimaru était parti, sûrement pour prévenir le club.

Itachi se fit traîner dans les couloirs avec les autres détenus qui arrivaient. On leur donna une tenue de rechange orange après les avoir examinés sur toutes les coutures. Puis on le monta au dernier étage de la prison, prison dont les cellules se tenaient sur trois étages. Le garde, qui l'accompagnait, demanda d'ouvrir la cellule 9. Quelle coïncidence. Aussitôt un homme se leva du lit superposé, il descendit pour se mettre au milieu de la cellule.

\- Recule le renardeau.

Le détenu fit un pas en arrière. Il était blond avec des yeux d'un bleu comme Itachi n'en avait jamais vu, il lui souriait. Malheureusement la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit était pourquoi cet homme se trouvait en prison.

\- Toi, le corbeau, dit le garde. Tes mains, écartes les jambes.

Il lui défit les menottes puis le poussa dans le dos pour qu'il rentre.

\- Tous les détenus ont un surnom avec lui, rien de bien méchant. Naruto, enchanté, se présenta son codétenu en lui tendant la main.

\- Itachi, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Un rire lui parvint dans son dos suivit d'un avertissement de la part du gardien de prison.

\- Fais attention le corbeau, ne laisse pas le renardeau te faire croire que tu es un phénix, il risque d'être celui qui te met en cendre quand il apprendra qui tu es vraiment.

La garde se tut, commença à partir avant de s'arrêter et dire :

\- Un biker.

Itachi détourna le regard de l'extérieur pour revenir aux yeux clairs de son codétenue qui le regardait à présent avec de la rage. Naruto serrait les dents et la main dans la sienne se contracta violemment avant d'être lâchée.

\- Nous ne sommes pas amis, tu en trouveras bien d'autres pendant les sorties.

Naruto remonta dans son lit.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amis, je veux juste purger ma peine et partir, signala Itachi.

Un petit rire amer lui parvint.

\- Alors soyons courtois l'un envers l'autre et tout se passera bien.

Ça allait très bien à Itachi. De toute façon, il ne comptait pas s'éterniser ici. Il comptait sur les membres du club pour le faire sortir.

**_Août…_**

\- Le corbeau tu as une visite.

Itachi se leva de son lit, se mit de dos et attendit que la porte de la cellule s'ouvre pour être menottés.

\- À toute à l'heure.

Naruto ne lui adressait pas souvent la parole mais quand il le faisait, il n'y avait pas d'animosité. Itachi se demandait vraiment si le garde n'avait pas simplement voulu jeter de l'essence sur un petit feu. Feu qu'il n'avait pas rêvé mais dont il ne connaissait toujours pas l'origine. Son codétenu avait quelque chose contre les bikers c'était évident. Son attitude envers ceux en prison et cette distance qu'il leur imposait n'était pas dû à de la peur envers les gangs mais plutôt de la rage.

Il fut amené dans une grande salle commune et pourtant vide. Orochimaru se trouvait à une table. Le garde disparu, ce qui l'étonna à moitié.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Orochimaru en se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras avec une tape amicale.

Itachi répondit qu'il était toujours vivant. Le membre officiel mit plus de minute que nécessaire à le relâcher mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Itachi était conscient que l'homme avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui.

\- Tu ne purgeras pas ta peine entière mais au moins un an. L'amende est payée.

\- Et l'ordonnance ?

\- Ton père la maintient. Je suis désolé.

Itachi se prit la tête entre les mains quelques secondes avant de revenir aux membres.

\- Autre chose, je suppose.

Orochimaru hocha de la tête.

\- Certains sont là pour te protéger. Ne te les mets pas à dos.

Itachi lui expliqua clairement qu'il n'avait besoin de personne.

Effectivement, certains groupes avaient déjà essayé de l'alpaguer mais il avait poliment décliné. Il ne voulait être associé à personne. Il préférait être seul. Comme son codétenu. Bien que Naruto vague entre les différentes personnes seules, sauf lui, ou les petits groupes sans problème. Il était un électron libre qui amusait la galerie.

\- Sérieusement Itachi. Tu n'es pas un membre officiel donc ça passe encore, ça ne va pas créer de guerre de club ou briser une alliance mais le fait que tu sois un prospect, il peut facilement t'arriver quelque chose sans que ça ne gêne personne.

\- Alors que ça arrive.

Itachi se leva et Orochimaru lui agrippa le poignet.

\- Reste en vie.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas tant que son cadet n'était pas parfaitement en sécurité.

Orochimaru récupéra un papier dans la poche intérieure de son cuir et lui tendit. Fronçant des sourcils, il le déplia pour découvrir un dessin qu'il savait appartenir à son frère car il était signé d'une pomme.

Itachi lui avait demandé pourquoi une pomme un jour où il lui avait dit qu'il fallait signer ses dessins. Sasuke avait simplement répondu qu'il adorait les pommes.

\- C'est ce visage que je préfère.

Itachi redevint impassible et Orochimaru soupira.

\- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires, répondit le prospect car il s'agissait d'un dessin qu'il avait toujours sur lui dans ses couleurs.

\- Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir.

Orochimaru se leva à son tour et appela le gardien. Itachi se fit de nouveau menotter et ramener à sa cellule mais avant de partir de la salle commune, il dit :

\- Merci.

Sur le chemin du retour, le garde l'arrêta dans un couloir vide. Itachi se méfia aussitôt.

\- Relax le corbeau, le renard à neuf queues m'a demandé de te faire passer un message. Le corbillat est toujours sous protection.

Itachi reprit sa respiration. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir. Que son cadet soit toujours sous surveillance. Il pouvait être tranquille pendant sa peine mais sans oublier de ne pas dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

**_Septembre…_**

Itachi était dans la cour quand des sifflements de détenu attirèrent son attention. La plupart était agglutiné sur la grille qui donnait sur le chemin du personnel, des visiteurs ou des futurs détenus qui entraient à la prison. En effet, la cour entourait la prison qui se trouvait elle-même en spiral, il y avait donc qu'un passage pour tout le monde bien que la séparation se faisait en entrant dans le bâtiment.

\- Venez mater la nouvelle infirmière.

Itachi suivit un des détenus du regard qui courait en direction des autres. Il vit par-dessus son épaule, Naruto s'avancer lentement, les mains dans les poches de sa combinaison orange. Son codétenu s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- Tu n'y vas pas ?

Itachi lui montra son livre.

\- Sois-tu préfères les mecs, soit tu en as une qui t'attend à l'extérieur, sinon personne ne préférerait lire un livre.

\- Je préfère me cultiver.

Naruto se pencha pour voir la couverture et lut :

\- « Roméo et Juliette » sérieux mec, regarde plutôt Prison Break, ça ira plus vite et tu emballeras à coup sûr la doc.

Itachi haussa un sourcil, il ne connaissait pas ce film ou cette série, peu importe.

\- Sérieux tu ne connais pas ?

Naruto lui fit un rapide topo de la série avant qu'Itachi lui confirme qu'il préférait largement l'histoire d'amour dans son livre. Il retourna sa question à son codétenu qui répondit machinalement :

\- Tu sais, moi à part Blanche-Neige. Je ne connais pas d'autres histoires d'amour.

Après ça, Naruto regarda dans le vide et Itachi aurait pu penser qu'il était simple d'esprit, pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette confession. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en connaître davantage et non par choix.

Naruto repartit et Itachi reporta son attention sur la nouvelle médecin, il distingua une chevelure rose au loin sans pouvoir admirer son visage.

**_Octobre…_**

Itachi apprit par un garde qu'il ne fallait pas mettre Naruto en colère aujourd'hui. Malheureusement Naruto était une boule de nerf et à peine, Itachi lui dit d'attendre de finir de se brosser les dents pour qu'il puisse le faire aussi qu'il vrilla.

Des gardes durent le teaser pour qu'ils se séparent et Itachi fut amené à l'infirmerie tandis que Naruto eut droit à quelques heures au trou.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, il fit enfin la connaissance de la doc.

\- Sakura. Je vais en pause, l'interpella sa collègue, ça va aller ?

\- Pas d'inquiétude. Le corbeau sait se tenir, dit le gardien.

\- Ça se voit, répondit ironiquement la rosée en commençant à désinfecter les plaies sur son visage.

Sa collègue sortit et la doc continua de faire son travail. Silencieusement, Itachi l'examina.

Elle avait de magnifiques yeux émeraude, une peau laiteuse qui lui donnait envie. Sa blouse blanche ne lui laissait pas voir ses formes mais ils les devinaient moindre. Ça lui était égal pour Itachi mais il remarqua qu'elle ne devait pas être plus âgée que lui.

Plusieurs fois leurs yeux se rencontrèrent mais Sakura resta très professionnelle et Itachi respectueux.

Un autre gardien amena un détenu et elle le délaissa quand il fut nécessaire de l'allonger sur le lit.

L'alarme de la prison se déclencha.

Son propre gardien fut appelé en renfort, apparemment ça dégénérait dans la prison. Itachi se demanda si c'était à cause de Naruto.

Le détenu sur le lit eut un regain d'énergie avant de pouvoir se faire menotter au lit et bouscula Sakura à terre. Aussitôt, il s'en prit au gardien et l'assomma de coups.

Itachi aida la doc à se relever, toujours mains liées quand un autre détenu, sans gardien, arriva.

\- Merde mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'énerva Sakura.

Elle fit un pas en avant, ordonnant au détenu de retourner dans leur cellule. Bien qu'Itachi soit impressionné par sa force de caractère mais aussi son inconscience, il lui barra la route.

\- Derrière moi. Je vais essayer de les pousser à l'extérieur.

Les deux détenus se mirent à rire en disant, haut et fort, qu'il allait se faire un plaisir d'en prendre avec la nouvelle doc.

\- Enfermez-vous dès que vous pouvez.

Itachi sentit une main dans son dos puis dans un chuchotement, Sakura lui avoua :

\- Celui qui vient d'arriver à une faiblesse aux genoux.

Concernant le premier, il était déjà bien amoché en visage et au bras gauche. Itachi allait se servir de ça pour tenter de les repousser, espérant que d'autres n'arrivent pas.

Itachi mis ses mains devant son visage tandis que les détenus se jetèrent un regard avant de l'encercler. S'il y avait bien une chose que son grand-oncle lui avait apprise était à se battre. Itachi ne se souvenait pas du nombre de raclée qu'il avait reçu avant de réussir à sortir vainqueur d'un combat.

Il décida de s'attaquer aux genoux du second, l'homme était bien portant et se déplaçait plus lentement. Itachi évita un coup de poing et lui cassa la rotule en se mettant de profil. Le détenu hurla et sans hésiter, le prospect fit la même chose sur l'autre jambe.

Un petit cri lui fit tourner la tête.

Sakura se débattait avec l'autre détenu et réussi à le repousser avec un magnifique crochet et un coup de pied entre les jambes. Itachi se déplaça jusqu'à elle et encercla le cou de ses chaines pour l'étrangler. Déjà beaucoup trop sonné et idiot, le détenu chercha à respirer en s'accrochant aux chaines plutôt que lui mettre des coups pour le faire lâcher prise.

\- Ne le tuez pas sinon votre peine sera rallongée, lui indiqua-t-elle sincèrement inquiète.

Elle partit chercher une seringue qu'elle planta dans la cuisse du détenu. Itachi le relâcha et il tomba à terre.

\- Il va faire une bonne sieste.

Sakura n'eut pas besoin de faire la même chose avec l'autre car il s'était évanoui de douleur.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Maintenant, vous allez tomber amoureuse de moi comme dans Prison Break.

**_Novembre…_**

Naruto revint du trou après presque un mois. En effet, il était bien à l'origine du soulèvement des détenus. Sur le chemin pour l'enfermer, il s'en était pris aux gardiens, laissant la possibilité à un détenu d'attraper des clés qui trainaient et de sortir puis tout s'était très vite enchainé.

D'après les bruits de couloir, il avait appris que son codétenu allait voir sa peine augmenter.

Sans lui accorder un regard, Naruto monta dans sa couche et la journée se passa dans un silence inconfortable avant qu'il se décide en fin de journée :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pas de soucis. J'ai pu parler avec la doc.

Naruto se redressa sur sa couche et Itachi qui dormait sur celle du bas vit les pieds dépasser.

\- Justement, j'ai cru comprendre que des détenus s'étaient échappés et s'en était pris à elle.

\- Ce qui m'a permis de la protéger et lui dire qu'elle allait tomber amoureuse de moi comme dans Prison Break.

Itachi, qui lisait tranquillement son livre, sursauta presque quand Naruto sauta du lit à étage pour le regarder incrédule.

\- Attends, tu lui as vraiment sorti cette connerie ? Tu ne connais même pas.

Un petit sourire au coin, Itachi hocha de la tête et un rire cristallin et communicatif s'échappa de Naruto. Itachi posa son livre et profita de ce son et surtout du visage illuminé de son codétenu. Naruto eut du mal à calmer son fou rire, il fallut qu'un gardien le rappel à l'ordre.

Itachi laissa une petite place quand Naruto s'assit sur son lit.

\- Tu as réussi à te la faire au moins ?

\- Non mais j'ai eu le droit à une présentation officielle et un baiser de remerciement.

Itachi lui fit un clin d'œil tout en lui disant qu'il avait tout son temps entre ses quatre murs. Naruto lui sourit encore un peu avant de redevenir sérieux et s'excuser pour s'en être pris à lui.

\- Ce n'était pas contre toi, pas vraiment. C'est contre ce que tu es.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre mais tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Tout le monde à ses secrets, le rassura-t-il.

**_Décembre…_**

Dans la cour, Itachi et Naruto marchaient, ensemble. Ils se dirigèrent vers les gradins, vide de détenus, pour s'y asseoir et faire passer la promenade.

Depuis plusieurs jours, ils trainaient l'un avec l'autre en dehors de leur cellule pendant quelques minutes. Naruto n'accordait pas plus à Itachi, qui prenait ce que son codétenu lui offrait. Il ne saurait pas l'expliquer mais le prospect ressentait une connexion avec Naruto qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec personne. Malheureusement, ce dernier était encore très réticent envers ce qu'il était. Souvent quand Naruto le regardait, Itachi pouvait voir que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qu'il voyait. Itachi avait longtemps hésité à poser la question qui lui permettrait de savoir pourquoi il en voulait aux bikers mais après réflexion et les approches éphémères de Naruto, il jaugeât qu'un peu de temps serait encore nécessaire. À ce jour, il était persuadé de se trouver face à un mur s'il cherchait à savoir.

\- Tu as reparlé à la doc depuis le coup de gueule d'ange ? demanda Naruto en lui montrant Sakura du menton qui sortait de la prison.

Itachi laissa les détenus la siffler quand elle passa, sans un regard pour eux. Des gardes les rappelèrent à l'ordre et ordonnèrent de s'éloigner des grilles sans quoi une punition serait de mise. Itachi regarda dans son dos, la doc se diriger au parking qui se trouvait derrière les gradins.

\- Pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sans se démonter, il passa sous les gradins. Naruto jura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, trop occupé à attirer l'attention de Sakura. Cette dernière s'arrêta à sa voiture, ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que, d'un pas déterminé, elle arrive face à lui. Seul le grillage les séparait.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ne se reproduira pas ici.

Itachi esquissa un petit sourire au souvenir.

_Sakura se mit à rire de lui._

\- _Je ne m'attendais pas à cette référence. Je vous pensais plus instruit que cela mais faut croire que je me suis trompée. Comme quoi la première impression est toujours la bonne._

_Itachi fit la moue et lui demanda au moins de se présenter pour le remercier. _

\- _Sakura, se contenta-t-elle de répondre._

_Elle s'approcha et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue._

\- _Ne vous faite pas d'idées, c'est juste un baiser, ça ne veut pas dire que je veux une bague à mon doigt et avoir des enfants avec vous._

_Sakura dépassait clairement les limites imposées par leur situation mais elle le faisait avec tant de désinvolture, et se moquant clairement, que tout cela pouvait paraître innocent. Malheureusement Itachi savait quand ça ne l'était pas._

_Il lui attrapa gentiment le menton, l'obligeant à de nouveau lui faire face alors qu'elle se décalait déjà. Sans la forcer mais avec conviction, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle écarquilla des yeux avant de les fermer quand Itachi glissa sa langue dans sa cavité buccale. Il sentit deux mains s'accrocher à sa tenue orange et un léger gémissement se perdit dans sa bouche. Malgré la surprise du geste, Sakura aurait facilement pu le repousser et elle n'en fit rien alors il profita du baiser quelques secondes de plus avant de relâcher ses lèvres et lui souffler :_

\- _Vous pouvez vous faire des idées, ce n'est pas juste un baiser, ça veut dire que je veux une bague à votre doigt et des enfants avec vous._

Itachi mit ses mains sur le grillage.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça se reproduira quand je sortirais d'ici ?

Sakura se sentit piégée. Itachi se servait toujours de ce qu'elle disait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Elle refusa de lui répondre et tourna les talons, la tête haute.

Quand Itachi sortit de sous les gradins, Naruto discutait avec un garde qui le vit bien que son codétenu essayât de le cacher.

\- Uchiha que faisais-tu là-bas ? Mets-toi contre le mur je vais te fouiller.

\- C'est bon tu l'as trouvé ton élastique mon frère ?

Pour toute réponse, Itachi tourna la tête et montra son élastique à cheveux.

\- Oui, c'est bon. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir ressembler à une gonzesse jusqu'à la fin de ma peine.

\- Commence par te couper les cheveux Uchiha et après on pourra vraiment se demander si tu es un mec, l'attaqua le gardien. Allez dégager de là, les deux. Je veux vous avoir à vue.

Itachi rejoignit Naruto et ils s'éloignèrent. Quand ils furent à distance du gardien, Itachi le remercia de l'avoir couvert.

\- C'est la dernière fois, grogna Naruto dans sa barbe inexistante. On n'est pas ami je te signale.

Itachi se retint de lui dire qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé et qu'il l'avait fait de son plein gré mais il s'abstint. Naruto n'était même pas conscient que dans cet environnement, ce qu'il venait de faire, prouvait qu'ils étaient amis.

\- Bon alors la doc ?

Naruto était donc curieux.

\- Je vais l'épouser.

\- Tu ne vas pas plutôt faire d'elle ta régulière ?

Itachi lui dit qu'il allait faire d'elle les deux car elle ne se contenterait jamais de l'un ou de l'autre.

\- Et je serais ton témoin ? demanda Naruto sur le ton de la rigolade. En plus ça sera grâce à moi si ça arrive.

\- Je ne voyais personne d'autre pour cette place.

Naruto s'arrêta sur place et fronça des sourcils. Itachi lui fit face et mit une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu penses peut-être qu'une fois sortit de ses murs, nous serons des inconnus mais je te garantis que je ne sortirais pas de ta vie aussi vite que j'y suis rentré.

\- C'est une menace ? se méfia Naruto.

\- Une promesse « mon frère ».

Itachi reprit sa marche, laissant son codétenu derrière lui, il ferma les yeux, persuadé que jamais Naruto lui mettrait un coup dans le dos.

**_Janvier…_**

Naruto, Itachi et plusieurs autres détenus étaient de corvée à la laverie. Il faisait chaud, les détenus puaient la transpiration et ils lavaient les tenues sales dont certaines, il était préférables préférable de ne pas savoir d'où provenaient les tâches.

\- J'en ai marre, râla Naruto en prenant une tenue du bout des doigts. C'est dégueu. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça dans les douches comme la plupart.

Itachi se moqua de son codétenu qui faisait le précieux. Naruto se défendit.

\- Le mien passe encore mais celui des autres, non merci.

\- Tu ne dirais pas la même chose si tu goutais le mien, lança Sora, un détenu qui travaillait avec eux.

\- Dans tes rêves mais sûrement pas dans les miens.

Sora rétorqua que dans ceux de Naruto, ça devait être celui d'Itachi. Ce à quoi Itachi répondit que ce n'était pas seulement dans les rêves de son codétenu.

Un gardien les rappela à l'ordre et le silence revint.

\- Tu peux être sûr que ça va jacter maintenant, le réprimanda Naruto et Itachi hocha des épaules.

Ça lui était égal ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'eux.

\- Et dans les tiens, je suis sûr qu'il y a la doc, dit Naruto en lui mettant un petit coup à l'épaule.

\- Le corbeau et le renardeau, aucun contact.

Itachi et Naruto regardèrent par-dessus leur épaule avant d'obéir. Ils continuèrent de travailler puis le prospect dit, pour lui-même :

\- Faut que je trouve comment la voir.

D'un coup, Naruto lui balança un produit chimique sur le bras.

\- Oh putain merde, s'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur Itachi pour lui retirer le haut de sa tenue orange.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait les deux ? s'exaspéra le garde entre deux toux.

\- J'ai trébuché sur le linge au sol et j'ai renversé du produit mais je crois que c'est toxique, il faudrait l'amener voir la doc.

Le garde haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu alors Itachi grimaça et mit sa main sur son épaule avant de la découvrir un peu. Il montra un bout de peau rongé mais il ne s'agit aucunement de la faute de Naruto. C'était une vieille blessure faite quand il avait empêché Sasuke de se brûler avec la cheminée.

\- Je vous rappelle que le corbeau et le renard ne sont pas amis et encore moins comédiens. Allez viens-là toi, dit le garde en prenant Itachi pour le faire sortir de la laverie.

Ce dernier tourna la tête en direction de Naruto qui reprenait déjà son travail, un petit rictus à la commissure des lèvres. Il le remercierait plus tard.

* * *

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser ? demanda Sakura au gardien en lui tendant un cachet et un verre d'eau.

Il le prit puis sortit de la pièce, tout en restant dans le couloir.

\- Comment le soudoyez-vous ? s'enquit-elle en examinant la blessure.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien.

Sakura dévia le regard vers lui avant de se redresser, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Vous me faites perdre mon temps.

\- Et vous, vous me faites passer le mien, avoua-t-il.

La doc soupira et s'éloigna jusqu'à son bureau où elle s'appuya contre, les bras croisés. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes à se regarder dans les yeux. Itachi devinait que Sakura se retenait de lui poser une question. Il l'encouragea :

\- Demandez-moi pourquoi je suis ici.

Sous-entendu en prison.

\- Je sais déjà pourquoi vous l'êtes, le surprit-elle. Je me demandais surtout qu'elles mauvaises décisions avaient pu prendre un frère pour que son père l'éloigne de sa famille.

\- « Rien n'est en soi bon ou mauvais, c'est la pensée qui le rend tel. »

Sakura cacha très mal sa surprise à l'entente de Shakespeare.

\- « Pour leurrer le monde, ressemble au monde ; ressemble à l'innocente fleur, mais sois le serpent qu'elle cache. »

La doc s'avança vers lui lentement, son regard sur lui venait de changer en quelques mots. Il n'y avait plus seulement du désir pour le détenu qu'il était. Il y avait, à présent, un réel intérêt

\- Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle. Pourquoi un gamin sans problème avec un brillant avenir devant lui a pu se retrouver entre les mains d'un MC et enfermé pour avoir pris son frère dans ses bras ?

\- « La vérité m'est aussi chère que la vie. »

Itachi ne lui dirait pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. C'était l'un de ses nombreux secrets qu'il comptait encore garder un peu pour lui.

**_Février…_**

Bizarrement, en ce jour d'amour, la prison était plutôt calme et de bonne humeur même si certains l'avaient en aversion.

Itachi mangeait seul au self tandis que Naruto se faisait servir. Avec son plateau, il se dirigea vers son codétenu et s'assit à ses côtés. Naruto mangeait de plus en plus avec lui, formant un duo aux yeux de tous.

\- Si tu veux mon cul, un repas aux chandelles ne suffira pas, dit distraitement Itachi. Je me contenterai peut-être du tien.

Naruto se mit à rire entre deux bouchées.

\- Si je voulais vraiment ton cul, je serais toujours derrière le tien à m'occuper de toi comme une princesse et peut-être que je t'offrirai des pommes. Si tu veux le mien, cependant, tu as juste à m'acheter des nouilles Tu vois je ne suis pas difficile ?

Itachi sourit à son tour.

\- Si j'avais su qu'il te fallait des pâtes pour pouvoir te baiser dans les douches, j'aurais fait le nécessaire avant, lança Sora en s'installant face à eux sans autorisation.

\- Désolé mec mais il n'y a que la queue d'un prospect qui m'intéresse.

Sans se rendre compte qu'il l'allumait une mèche, Naruto continua sur sa lancée :

\- Celle d'un futur président.

Itachi mis sa main sur la cuisse de Naruto qui sursauta. Il sourit, prêt à faire une blague quand il vit son regard sérieux et le petit signe discret dans le dos de Sora. Son codétenu se tut instantanément. Les hommes qui l'avaient incité à venir dans son groupe et dont Orochimaru lui avait conseillé de ne pas se mettre à dos l'avait dans sa ligne de mire. Quand ils se levèrent, le gardien attitré à Itachi arriva à sa table et entre deux toux, dit :

\- Aller le corbeau, à l'infirmerie pour une piqûre. Et toi, le renardeau, apprend à te taire parfois.

Naruto fronça des sourcils, prêt à rembarrer l'homme qui représentait les forces de l'ordre quand Itachi mit une main sur son épaule.

\- Je reviens tout de suite avec de quoi s'amuser ce soir dans notre cellule.

Les mots d'Itachi eurent le don de l'arrêter dans son élan et faire de nouveau rire Naruto.

\- D'accord, ne lésine pas sur la dose, dit le codétenu avec un clin d'œil.

Itachi suivit le gardien après avoir pressé son épaule en signe d'avertissement. Naruto devait faire attention en retournant à leur cellule.

\- Merci Hayate, dit Sakura en lui tendant de nouveau un cachet quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie.

Le gardien les laissa seul et Itachi lui rappela que soudoyer un gardien pour être seul avec un détenu pouvait lui valoir pas mal de problème.

\- Et je suis sûr que ça vous rallongera votre peine,_ corbeau_, rétorqua Sakura.

Itachi resta au milieu de la pièce tandis que Sakura s'approcha à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- « Pour mille baisers tu achèteras mon cœur, et tu les paieras à ton loisir, un à un. »

Sakura regarda ses lèvres avec envie mais elle avait elle-même imposé une règle qu'Itachi était sûre qu'elle ne transgresserait pas et il l'aida en lui offrant une rose en papier. Le seul origami que Konan lui avait appris à faire.

* * *

Sakura laissa Itachi repartir, perdue face à ce qu'elle ressentait pour un détenu. Elle était folle d'agir ainsi alors qu'elle était seulement en première année d'internat. Elle pouvait tout perdre avant d'avoir obtenu qu'un bout de son avenir. Elle avait choisi la prison car elle était persuadée de pouvoir gérer les détenus mais elle ne pensait pas trouver un homme comme Itachi. Il n'avait rien à voir avec tous les autres. Sans parler de son dossier qu'elle avait réclamé sous un prétexte. Itachi avait un charisme envoutant. Elle aimait ce qu'il dégageait. Ce sentiment de protection et de puissance.

Elle regarda la rose sur son bureau et malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas la garder sans que sa collègue ne pose pas de question. Sakura tendit la main pour la jeter mais se ravisa en captant une belle écriture fine. Elle déplia la rose pour lire :

« De même que tout est mortel dans la nature, de même toute nature atteinte d'amour est mortellement atteinte de folie. »

Itachi n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleure citation pour définir les sentiments qui naissaient entre eux, dans cette situation.

**_Mars…_**

Naruto, Itachi, ainsi que d'autres détenus se douchaient dans les communs. Chacun sous une douche, ils gardaient tous un espace entre eux. Certains s'abandonnaient à un plaisir solitaire, d'autres chantaient, certains se chamaillaient sur un savon à terre tandis que la plupart se dépêchaient.

Itachi laissa échapper son propre savon et Naruto lui lança :

\- Est-ce une invitation ?

Pour toute réponse, le prospect grogna.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère, je surveille tes arrières, le taquina Naruto en passant la tête sur l'eau.

\- Surveille les pas trop, rétorqua-t-il en se baissant rapidement pour récupérer le savon.

Itachi était toujours sur ses gardes et à l'affut et c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il sentit que quelque chose allait dégénérer. L'un des nombreux détenus qui l'avait dans son viseur et qui se douchait avec lui, traversa le commun à toute vitesse en lui fonçant sur le côté. Itachi se redressa mais déjà Naruto se mettait entre eux et lui mit un coup de tête qui le fit glisser sur le carrelage mouillé. L'un des gardiens de la prison se jeta sur lui pour le maitriser. Le deuxième, qui les surveillait également, se prit un coup de coude au visage quand il appela des renforts. Soudain, Naruto et Itachi se retrouvèrent acculé par les autres.

\- Sérieux les mecs, vous n'auriez pas pu choisir un autre moment que celui de nos queues à l'air.

Naruto se mit en position aux côtés d'Itachi et il fut le premier à rentrer dans le tas. Après tout, la meilleure défense, c'était l'attaque.

Le temps que le deuxième gardien et les autres arrivent, Naruto et Itachi en avaient assommés quelques-uns mais les coups leur avaient été retournés et les avaient amochés.

Ils se furent menottés les premiers car ils étaient encore debout, malheureusement l'un, à terre, récupéra un bout de carrelage cassé et fonça sur un policier qui tomba sur le carrelage, laissant le champ libre pour poignarder Itachi. Ce dernier s'attendit à recevoir la lame dans son ventre mais sûrement pas à ce que Naruto se mette de nouveau entre eux et se le prenne à sa place.

**_Infirmerie…  
Quelques heures plus tard…_**

Naruto se réveilla doucement, il papillonna des yeux. Une vive douleur dans le ventre quand il voulut se redresser.

\- Ne bouge pas, tu risquerais de rouvrir ta plaie.

Naruto tourna la tête sur son oreiller pour voir Itachi, allongé dans un autre lit.

\- Tu es doc maintenant ?

\- Il a raison, trancha Sakura en rentrant dans son champ de vision. Vous allez rester ici plusieurs jours, jusqu'à que je sois sûre que la blessure ne risque pas de s'ouvrir de nouveau.

Elle signala aussi qu'Itachi devait retourner dans sa cellule. Ce dernier n'avait pas été autant blessé que Naruto et si elle l'avait gardé à l'infirmerie, c'était par pur égoïsme.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne pouvez pas me garder encore un peu ?

Naruto jongla entre la doc et Itachi, il allait charrier son codétenu sur cette demande quand il se rendit compte que c'était pour rester avec lui et non avec Sakura. Elle souffla et pesta un peu. Sa collègue l'appela à travers la salle de repos et elle disparut, laissant Hayate pour les surveiller.

\- Comment tu vas le renardeau ?

\- Ça pourrait être pire, souffla-t-il en se remettant droit, le visage tourné en direction du plafond.

Malgré tout, il sentait le regard insistant d'Itachi.

\- Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas, dit Naruto comme s'il savait d'avance ce qu'allait lui poser comme question son codétenu.

Naruto tourna de nouveau la tête vers Itachi quand ce dernier resta silencieux.

\- Tu es différent des autres, ok, finit-il par avouer. C'est ça que tu espérais entendre ?

\- Pas vraiment…

Mais il était persuadé que c'est ce qu'Itachi avait espéré : qu'il s'en rende compte et ça avait été le cas. À chaque jour nouveau, Naruto voyait son codétenu rejeter ceux qui voulaient le corrompre, il avait une chose en tête, qu'importe ce qu'elle était, et il ne comptait pas dévier de la route qui l'y conduirait. Cette philosophie, Naruto embrassait la même jusqu'à maintenant. Malheureusement, Itachi se trouvait sur sa route et lui montrait un autre chemin que Naruto n'était pas sûr de vouloir emprunter.

\- J'aime être à tes côtés. J'ai l'impression que nous marchons sur deux routes différentes où les mêmes obstacles, idées, projets se dressent et qu'on se retrouvera au bout de chemin. Nos routes viennent de se croiser et j'ai le sentiment de devoir choisir entre continuer mon chemin seul ou te rejoindre sur le tien pour continuer à deux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? demanda simplement Itachi, conscient qu'il était enfin prêt à se dévoiler.

Naruto ferma les yeux et se confia sur son passé. Un passé heureux avec ses parents. Un passé rempli d'amour dont il n'imaginait jamais qu'il volerait en éclat un soir en pleine rue.

_Naruto marchait aux côtés de ses parents. Kushina, sa mère, était accroché__e__ au bras de son père, Minato. _

_Elle était d'une beauté unique avec sa longue chevelure rousse qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. Lui et son père adoraient ses cheveux. Naruto regrettait même de ne pas être roux, il aurait aimé avoir cette couleur. Il ne se plaignait cependant pas d'avoir la chevelure blé de son paternel ainsi que ses yeux bleu clair, qui faisait clairement de lui une version miniature de son père. _

_Chose que sa mère chérissait tous les jours. Comme elle le disait souvent, il était la partie de Minato, son grand amour, laissé dans son cœur et qui s'était matérialisé dans un corps._

_Ils discutaient le long du trottoir, cherchant un restaurant pour dîner. Naruto, les mains derrière la tête, regardait de partout autour de lui sauf devant lui. Ils étaient en admiration ce soir car la ville recevait un festival de bikers. Si la plupart des habitants se plaignaient, pour Naruto, c'était son moment préféré de l'année. _

\- _Attention fiston._

_Naruto s'arrêta net, échappant à une belle bosse sur le front à cause d'un poteau. Il soupira de soulagement avant de se décaler et continuer avec ses parents._

\- _Regarde devant toi, lui ordonna gentiment Kushina._

_C'est ce qu'il fit et s'émerveilla d'un amas de moto devant un bar. _

\- _Elles sont trop belles, s'extasia-t-il en les touchant des yeux. J'en veux une comme ça pour ma majorité !_

_Kushina et Minato se jetèrent un regard amusé._

\- _Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer, ronchonna-t-il en gonflant des joues, vous savez que j'en rêve depuis que je suis tout petit._

_Ils continuèrent de marcher sur le trottoir tout en se souvenant de cette obsession qui était née chez leur fils depuis ses premiers mots ou dessins. _

\- _Vous croyez que c'est venu d'où ? demanda Naruto, innocemment. _

_Il ne se souvenait absolument pas de la cause, il était trop petit mais Naruto en rêvait depuis tout petit. _

\- _Peut-être parce que tu as été conçu sur une __H__arley ? supposa Minato._

_Naruto se stoppa en plein milieu de la route, fermé aux voitures pour__ l'occasion__, les yeux grands ouvert. _

\- _Vous blaguez ?_

\- _Tu ne crois pas que tes parents puissent être un peu dévergondé__s__ ? taquina Kushina._

_Naruto balaya cette question de la main, tout en leur rappelant qu'ils les avaient déjà surpris à faire l'amour dans le jardin en rentrant plus tôt que prévu. _

\- _J'ai été conçu sur une moto ?_

_Minato et Kushina hochèrent de la tête tout en souriant. Ils l'incitèrent à reprendre le chemin._

\- _Je n'y crois pas. Vous avez fait l'amour sur une moto mais attendez elle appartenait à qui ?_

_Avant qu'il puisse avoir la réponse, des coups de feu furent tirés, des gyrophares allumés à la poursuite de moto. La foule se mit à hurler et s'écarter. Naruto perdit ses parents de vue, il pivota à droite puis à gauche, les appelant sans succès dans ce vacarme. Les bruits se rapprochèrent jusqu'à être face à lui puis on le poussa à terre. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé__s__ sous l'impact pour voir sa mère au-dessus de lui. Son père était derrière sa mère, la soutenant difficilement._

\- _Maman…Papa…_

\- _Ça va… mon garçon… ?_

_Kushina cracha du sang qui s'écoula le long de ses lèvres. Naruto resta interdit et incapable de bouger quand il vit une tâche de sang s'agrandir sur le ventre de sa mère. Ses jambes cédèrent, laissant le spectacle de son père dans le même état que Kushina. Naruto se redressa, essayant de soutenir la femme de sa vie, il mit une main sur son ventre. _

_Ils avaient pris une balle pour le protéger._

_Naruto hurla après n'importe qui qui aurait pu les sauver. Sa mère lui mit une main ensanglantée sur la joue :_

\- _Tout ira bien mon fils._

_Non, rien n'irait plus jamais bien. Les yeux de sa mère s'embrumèrent de larmes._

\- _J'aurais tellement aimé te voir grandir…_

_Naruto lui demanda de se taire, elle devait garder ses forces._

\- _N'abandonne jamais tes rêves… et trouve ta princesse…_

\- _Comme j'ai trouvé ta mère, termina Minato en tombant au sol, mourant._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, Kushina mourut dans ses bras._

Après ça, Naruto avait pris les bikers et les policiers en grippe. Ils s'en étaient pris à eux pendant plusieurs mois. Évidemment, après cet épisode, tout le monde le connaissait comme l'orphelin et restait clément avec lui. Sauf que Naruto ne voulait pas de la pitié des autres. Il voulait être traité comme tout le monde. Quand il allait trop long loin, les clubs lui mettaient une dérouillée et le laissaient dans la rue tandis que les policiers l'enfermaient un jour ou deux. Ça ne lui avait pas suffi. Alors qu'un jour, les deux parties étaient rassemblées dans un bar, il avait jeté une bombe artisanale, faisant de gros dégâts mais pas de mort. Suite à cela, rien n'avait pu le sauver de la prison.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux sur Itachi, ce dernier savait enfin qui il était et pourquoi il était là.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu es dans un club ?

Naruto ne doutait pas une seconde qu'Itachi y était pour une raison qui allait bien au-delà de la simple envie.

\- Pour la même raison que toi la famille.

Itachi ne lui en dit pas plus mais ça suffisait à Naruto. La famille c'était tout ce qu'il comptait.

**_Avril…_**

Depuis le mois dernier, Itachi et Naruto ne se séparaient plus. Ils évoluaient dans la prison comme une seule et même personne. Ça dérangeait beaucoup de monde mais ceux qui se frottaient à eux, se frottaient à Naruto. Itachi intervenait quand cela était nécessaire mais son codétenu avait une forte tendance à se défouler et extérioriser ses ressentiments. Le prospect laissait faire car ça soulageait grandement Naruto de s'en prendre aux gens qui méritaient. Il avait visiblement encore trop de rage et de haine pour que l'aveu sur son passé suffise à faire de lui une autre personne plus équilibrée.

Itachi se fit la promesse d'être toujours présent pour lui, comme Naruto l'avait été ici, devenant un pilier que personne n'avait jamais été pour lui. Même pas sa propre famille.

**_Mai…_**

Hayate arriva à sa cellule et lui signala qu'il l'amenait à l'infirmerie pour un dernier contrôle avant sa sortie.

En effet, Orochimaru l'avait prévenu, il sortirait après un an de prison seulement et ça arrivait à grand pas.

Il ne l'avait pas dit tout de suite à Naruto mais son codétenu l'avait compris rapidement. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne lui accorda aucun regard quand il fut amené hors de la cellule.

\- Le renardeau n'a pas l'air très content de voir son corbeau disparaître, dit Hayate en arrivant à l'infirmerie. Ce qui je suis sûr, fais très plaisir à la limace.

\- Qui est une limace ? grogna Sakura derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent d'un même mouvement en se faisait surprendre par la doc et Itachi sauva la mise à Hayate en parlant de la bave de limace qui avait des propriétés de guérison. Sakura n'y crut pas une seconde mais laissa passer et prit Itachi à part.

Elle fit ce qu'elle avait à faire et comme toujours, elle prenait tout son temps quand elle examinait Itachi, de près, très près.

\- Sakura, l'appela-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Itachi savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le droit au contact avec la doc mais il s'en fichait et Hayate ne disait rien tant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre avec eux.

\- Je veux que ça se reproduise quand je sortirai d'ici. Ça va se reproduire, affirma-t-il en parlant du baiser qu'elle lui avait interdit. Dites-moi juste que vous en avez aussi envie ?

\- Est-ce que je vais devoir mettre aussi un ordre de restriction ?

Il sourit :

\- Seulement si vous me dites non.

\- Alors je ferais en sorte que vous n'approchiez pas de l'hôpital de Konoha.

Sakura retira lentement sa main et Itachi plus qu'heureux que la doc lui donna un moyen de la contacter.

\- Une dernière faveur avant de sortir ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Itachi en avait une et il espérait qu'elle pourrait répondre positivement.

**_Quelques jours plus tard…_**

Itachi attendait contre les barreaux de sa cellule qu'Hayate vienne le chercher. Quand il se présenta à lui, le gardien lui tendit la faveur qu'il avait demandée à Sakura.

\- Tu as cinq minutes après on y va.

Naruto se redressa sur sa couche, fronçant les sourcils. Itachi s'avança jusqu'à lui et sans hésitation se mit entre ses jambes. Ça aurait été n'importe quel autre détenu, il n'aurait jamais pu le faire sans recevoir les foudres de l'homme.

\- Mon cadeau de départ.

Itachi lui tendit les nouilles en sachet et il eut l'impression d'offrir le graal à Naruto.

\- Maintenant, je dois te donner mes fesses. Pourquoi je n'ai qu'une parole ? se fustigea son codétenu.

Itachi se mit à rire mais le rassura :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux quelque chose de plus difficile à obtenir ton cœur.

Naruto le traita de fou avant de descendre de son lit et de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Toi et moi, ce n'est pas fini.

\- Merci d'avoir été une exception, dit Naruto, le relâchant.

Itachi pouvait voir dans les azurs qu'il pensait que ça serait la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Hayate ouvrit la cellule et récupéra Itachi qu'il mena vers la sortie. Avant de retrouver sa liberté, Itachi demanda :

\- Pourquoi « renardeau » ?

Son propre surnom, il en connaissait la signification. Ce n'était pas difficile d'ailleurs mais concernant Naruto, ça lui échappait.

\- Parce qu'il a l'étoffe d'un magnifique renard. Un renard avec autant de queue que sa force de vivre mais pour qu'il grandisse, il a besoin qu'on le guide sur le bon chemin.

Hayate le laissa se changer et reprendre les affaires qu'il portait à son entrée dans la prison.

\- Une dernière faveur ? demanda le gardien avant de le libérer.

Itachi en avait une et pas des moindres.

\- Protégez le renardeau. Je reviendrais.

XxX

Itachi sortit de la prison et ça ne l'étonna pas qu'Orochimaru soit celui qui l'attendait.

\- Aller prospect, il est temps que tu deviennes l'un des nôtres.

Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire partie de l'Akatsuki. Il devait partir avant, se faire exclure sans qu'on pense qu'il s'est joué d'eux.

**Anniversaire Itachi  
19ans**

Orochimaru hurlait tandis qu'on lui brulait les bras pour retirer son tatouage d'appartenance au MC.

Itachi n'aurait pas dû se sentir coupable pour le traitre du MC Kyûbi mais c'était le cas. Il s'était servi des sentiments du biker à son égard pour le manipuler et obtenir ce que lui désirait : S'enfuir.

Itachi était à terre, défiguré et dans un sale état. Un prospect qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il supposait, à raison, avoir intégré le club pendant son emprisonnement, le surveillait.

\- Voilà ce qu'ils font quand tu n'es pas comme ils veulent.

Itachi essayait de faire diversion.

\- Voilà ce que tu mérites à être un déviant.

Le prospect s'approcha de lui, s'agenouilla et lui cracha dessus. Aussitôt Itachi se suréleva pour lui agripper la tête et l'exploser à terre, l'assommant du premier coup.

Itachi se leva le plus rapidement possible et sortit du MC, tous les autres étaient concentrés sur Orochimaru. C'était sa chance. Il se traina jusqu'à sa moto, l'enjamba et disparut dans la nuit. Quand il entendit les motos à sa poursuite, la sienne était déjà entourée des membres du 9ème Démon et il se laissa guider jusqu'au club.

Son club à partir d'aujourd'hui.

**_Septembre…_**

Quand Naruto sortit de la prison, plus tôt que ce qui était prévu, il distingua une silhouette de l'autre côté de la rue. Sans difficulté, il reconnut Itachi qui se redressa contre sa moto. Naruto s'avança, traversa la rue pour se poster devant son compagnon de cellule.

\- Alors tu continues de porter les couleurs, fut la première chose que Naruto lui dit après plusieurs mois sans le voir.

\- Ce sont des bonnes couleurs cette fois.

Naruto lui rappela qu'il n'y avait jamais de bonnes couleurs mais Itachi ne le laissa pas en dire davantage et lui tendit un blouson.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter de les porter, comme toi ?

\- Parce que je te le demande.

Itachi lui demanda clairement de marcher dans la même direction que lui mais leur chemin finirait par se séparer.

\- Un jour, tu seras Président, affirma Naruto, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Son ancien compagnon de cellule en avait l'étoffe.

\- Et tu le seras avec moi.

Naruto hocha négativement de la tête, jamais il n'endosserait ce rôle, l'idée même d'intégrer un club le révulsait. Itachi fit un pas de plus, le blouson pour seule barrière entre eux.

\- Je te veux à mes côtés Naruto. Je veux que tu surveilles mes arrières à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Itachi laissa le silence leur rappeler que Naruto l'avait déjà fait en prison, occultant qu'Itachi représentait ce que Naruto détestait le plus. Il l'avait fait instinctivement et c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'Itachi avait une confiance aveugle en lui.

\- Mon ami…

\- Nous ne sommes pas ami, le contra Naruto.

Itachi se pencha sur le visage de Naruto, il posa son front contre le sien et de sa main libre, il crocheta la nuque de son ancien compagnon de cellule.

\- Tu as raison. Tu n'es pas mon ami, tu es plus que ça. Tu es mon frère. Laisse-moi t'offrir la famille que tu mérites.

Elle ne remplacera jamais celle que Naruto avait perdue mais Itachi lui laissait la possibilité de choisir. De faire partie d'une communauté qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

\- J'ai déjà une famille et c'est toi.

Itachi laissa le blouson lui échapper des mains quand Naruto le prit. Ce dernier recula d'un pas pour l'enfiler. Il montra son dos puis le regarda par-dessus son épaule, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allons-y mon frère. Montre-moi que tu n'es pas la seule exception dans ce monde de sans foi, ni loi.

**_Janvier…_**

Naruto fumait devant le MC, Itachi à ses côtés. Ils surveillaient l'entrée en attendant le retour de certains membres partis en virée.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu fumais.

\- C'est la faute à Asuma, grogna Naruto.

Ce n'était pas seulement la faute de Road Captain mais aussi de Naruto qui cherchait à s'occuper l'esprit. Seulement pas de la bonne manière. Itachi voyait bien que le prospect avait encore du mal à accepter le club, surtout quand il était seul avec ses pensées.

\- Tu sais que je suis là pour toi.

\- Je le sais mon frère, dit Itachi en lui mettant main sur l'épaule.

Naruto était fidèle au club, avant tout pour Itachi mais ce dernier ne doutait pas que d'autres raisons suivraient.

Jiraya, le Sergent d'Arme, ne lâchait pas le prospect d'une semelle. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il voulait faire de lui son successeur et qu'il le testait. Itachi trouvait, qu'à défaut d'être Président, ça lui irait très bien. Son ancien codétenu avait beaucoup de ressentiment à évacuer et une vie ne suffirait pas pour y parvenir.

Quant au Président Hiruzen, il s'occupait du prospect un jour après l'autre, laissant davantage à Naruto la possibilité de venir à lui et non le contraire. Un peu comme Itachi avait fait en prison.

Les membres finiraient par apprendre à le connaître et l'aimer. Naruto également.

XxX

Naruto avait du mal à se retenir de rire devant Jiraya, allongé sur la table de billard, les fesses à l'air.

\- Sale morveux, dégage de là où je m'en occupe moi-même.

\- Et comment tu vas y arriver le pervers avec ton cul troué ? se marra Naruto.

Itachi désespéra, Naruto allait encore recevoir pour le manque de respect dont il faisait preuve et comme il était prospect avec lui, il en prendrait plein la tête aussi. Malgré tout, il fallait reconnaître que c'était très drôle. La plupart des membres se retenaient de rire.

Ils étaient revenus d'un Road agité. Une balle perdue s'était retrouvée dans la fesse du Sergent d'Arme.

\- On va regarder, commença un membre.

\- Pas question qu'un mec s'approche de mon cul, trouvez-moi une doc, exigea Jiraya.

Et ce fut impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Asuma essaya de le raisonner car ils ne connaissaient pas de médecin avec un vagin mais sans succès.

\- Et si tu faisais appel à Sakura, en plus tu ne l'as toujours pas revu, murmura Naruto à Itachi, pas assez fort pour que ce soit discret.

\- Prospect ! cria Jiraya. C'est un ordre, ramène cette chatte ici.

Itachi ne dit rien, contrairement à Naruto qui balança :

\- Ce n'est pas une chatte, c'est la future régulière de votre futur Président.

Il fallait vraiment que son ancien codétenu se la ferme. Hiruzen, les bras croisés, s'amusa de cette réplique tandis que les autres haussèrent un sourcil.

\- Tant qu'elle n'a pas le patch, c'est une chatte pour moi alors dépêches-toi !

Et même si elle l'avait, Itachi doutait qu'il la traite comme telle.

Jiraya était le genre d'homme à traiter toutes les femmes en chatte. Il ne croyait plus en l'amour. Il y a très longtemps, une femme dont il voulait faire d'elle une régulière, l'avait trahi avec un autre homme. Depuis, il baisait des chattes tous les jours et refusait de s'engager.

Itachi tourna les talons sous ses jurons et partit retrouver la doc, espérant qu'elle accepte de le revoir et de venir l'aider.

XxX

Quand Itachi passa les portes des urgences, il sentit les regards sur lui. Avec sa moto et son cuir, c'était toujours la même chose mais il s'en accommodait. Il se dirigea vers la secrétaire qui était au téléphone, le regardant furtivement. Elle raccrocha en sursautant quand il lui demanda de l'aide :

\- J'ai besoin de voir l'interne en chirurgie : Sakura Haruno.

Cette dernière n'était pas la seule à avoir fait des recherches. Quand il était sorti de prison, il avait engagé un détective pour avoir toutes les informations possibles sur Sakura. Elle était en stage à la prison pour sa première année, elle était un peu plus âgée que lui et avait une vie, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Ses parents vivaient encore ensemble et l'avait élevée dans de bonnes conditions.

Si jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas encore repris contact avec sa belle doc, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du même monde que lui mais parce que lui n'était pas du même monde qu'elle. Elle était faite pour lui, il n'en doutait pas, surtout avec son caractère unique mais lui n'était peut-être pas fait pour elle.

\- C'est à quel sujet ?

\- C'est personnel. Pouvez-vous l'appeler s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Elle s'exécuta mais avant de pouvoir revoir le beau visage de la doc, des vigiles vinrent le cueillir. Il resta impassible et très respectueux quand il expliqua qu'il voulait simplement voir la médecin.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Il répondit la même chose aux flics que ce qu'il avait répondu à la secrétaire mais ça ne suffit pas à les convaincre et ils lui demandèrent de sortir de l'établissement.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous mettez à la porte un de mes patients ?

Sakura se dressa devant eux, en blouse blanche et Itachi la trouva encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs en prison.

Ils s'excusèrent pour la méprise et elle leur signala ainsi qu'à la secrétaire de toujours le laisser venir à elle quand il avait besoin.

Itachi la suivit dans une salle de consultation et elle lui demanda aussitôt ce qu'il voulait. Il lui aurait bien dit que c'était pour la revoir mais si ça avait vraiment été le cas, il serait venu plus tôt.

\- Le club a besoin d'une doc.

\- Et tu as pensé à moi ?

\- Pour être honnête, c'est Naruto qui a suggéré ta présence.

Sakura parut amusé que les deux détenus soient ensemble en dehors des quatre murs. Ils se fixèrent plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Itachi pouvait seulement attendre sa réponse qu'elle donna :

\- J'ai une pause d'une heure, je n'en accorderai pas plus.

\- Merci, je t'attends dehors.

XxX

Sakura gara sa voiture à la suite d'Itachi. Elle regarda rapidement le bâtiment mais ne s'y attarda pas quand l'ancien détenu mit une main au creux de ses reins pour la guider à l'intérieur.

\- Et bien le prospect, tu ne te fais pas chier ? fut la première chose qu'un des bikers lança quand ils franchirent la porte de la coopérative.

\- Dépêchez-vous de me faire un topo que je puisse retourner sauver des personnes.

Itachi sourit. Sa doc avait de la répartie. Elle n'était absolument pas impressionnée par tout ce cuir et cette atmosphère.

\- Il s'est fait trouer le cul, doc, dit Naruto en s'approchant d'elle pour la saluer.

\- Tu y es pour quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de son futur patient allongé les fesses à l'air.

\- Promis.

Naruto leva les mains en signe de reddition. Sakura s'attacha ses cheveux roses avant d'examiner la blessure. Elle demanda au prospect d'aller chercher sa trousse dans sa voiture.

\- Fais attention la chatte, tu risques de réveiller la bête, se moqua le Sergent d'Arme.

Elle plongea un doigt dans la plaie et Jiraya beugla.

\- Et c'est quoi la bête ? Un crapaud. Au lieu de chercher des insectes, tu ferais mieux d'attendre ta princesse.

Après cette répartie, elle ordonna à tout le monde de sortir et de la laisser bosser. Naruto lui ramena ce qu'elle avait demandé puis sortit à son tour.

XxX

Sakura sortit de la coopérative avec s'être lavé les mains, qu'elle s'essuya en faisant un topo aux membres :

\- Je vous ferais parvenir des antibiotiques et il faudra acheter une bouée pour son cul. Il ne peut pas s'asseoir sur des surfaces dures pendant plusieurs semaines.

Ils hochèrent de la tête et elle signala qu'elle devait retourner à l'hôpital. Hiruzen se dressa devant elle, la remercia après s'être présenté et fidèle à ce qu'il était, il demanda ce qu'elle voulait en échange.

\- Premièrement, je ne veux jamais que l'hôpital soit mêlé à vos embrouilles. C'est peut-être la première fois que vous faites appel à moi mais je doute que ce soit la dernière.

\- Et deuxièmement ? demanda Kakashi le VP.

\- Votre prospect sera le seul, à payer la dette que le club aura envers moi, à chaque fois, précisa-t-elle. Et ça commence ce soir après ma garde.

Des petits sifflements accompagnèrent Sakura jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle démarra sans un regard en arrière.

\- Elle a une sacrée paire de couille, dit Naruto.

Travailler en prison en était déjà la preuve mais avec ce qu'il venait de se passer au MC, ça ne faisait que confirmer.

\- Elle fera une superbe régulière, lui avoua Hiruzen et les autres membres confirmèrent d'un petit sourire.

XxX

Itachi toqua à la porte de l'appartement de Sakura. Cette dernière vivait seule dans un petit logement près de l'hôpital.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à faire comme chez lui, le temps qu'elle se change mais Itachi ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il referma la porte derrière lui et agrippa le poignet de Sakura avant qu'elle soit hors de portée. Il la ramena à lui et lui dévora la bouche. Elle s'accrocha à ses cheveux avant de se hisser sur lui. Itachi plaça ses mains sous les fesses de la doc qui entoura ses cuisses autour de son bassin. Ils avaient plusieurs mois à rattraper.

\- Ne compte pas partir de sitôt, haleta-t-elle.

\- Je ne compte jamais partir, affirma-t-il.

**Anniversaire Itachi  
20ans**

Les membres de MC amenèrent Itachi, Naruto et Shikamaru, dans la forêt qui bordait Konoha. Ce dernier était le 3ème prospect, fils de l'ancien Road Captain, mort avant qu'Asuma prenne le relais. Il se mêlait rarement à eux, préférant se cacher pour dormir mais le génie, Einstein, comme tout le monde l'appelait, était toujours dans les parages pour leur éviter les ennuis que Naruto créât.

\- Un problème le vieux pervers ? demanda Naruto.

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu m'appelles ainsi, cracha Jiraya en pointant son gun sur lui.

Naruto devint sérieux, il se redressa, bien droit, les poings serrés et le regard dur.

\- Attendez, je peux savoir ce que vous lui reprochez ? questionna Itachi en se mettant entre Naruto et Jiraya. J'assumerai tout.

Itachi s'était porté garant de son ancien codétenu. Il le suivait depuis sa sortie, sachant pertinemment qu'il se tenait à carreau. Sans parler du fait, qu'à ses yeux, Naruto s'était parfaitement intégré au club et il avait créé des liens avec chacun. Certes, Itachi se préoccupait beaucoup de ses sorties nocturnes avec Sakura mais jamais Naruto l'aurait trahi dans son dos.

\- Galère, soupira Shikamaru, les mains dans les poches.

Il s'avança jusqu'à se mettre devant Naruto et Itachi, les cachant. Il fit basculer son poids d'un côté à l'autre avant de hausser les épaules en apercevant le sourire en coin d'Asuma. Shikamaru venait d'être valider. Il se décala au moment où Naruto et Itachi se remirent devant lui.

\- On lui reproche de soutenir le gamin qui veut prendre ma place, dit Hiruzen en pointant, à son tour, son arme sur sa tempe.

\- Vous êtes vraiment que des fumiers, bouilla Naruto.

Shikamaru lui dit de se taire, que ça ne servait à rien mais Naruto explosa :

\- Pour un génie, tu n'es pas très futé. On va se faire éparpiller des morceaux de cervelle dans quelques minutes alors perso je n'ai rien à perdre à leur dire ce que je pense.

Itachi tenta de le résonner pour qu'il se calme et Shikamaru soupira de nouveau.

\- Alors lequel veut mourir en premier ? se renseigna Kakashi.

\- Et si nous réglions ça comme des hommes, les piqua Naruto en poussant Itachi derrière lui et en montrant les poings.

Le génie s'avança jusqu'à Itachi et lui mit une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Temporise ton Sergent d'Arme, murmura Shikamaru à Itachi. Il ne faudra pas qu'il aille trop loin dans ses mots. Il est sur la bonne voie.

Itachi regarda tous les membres, un à un, jusqu'à terminer par le Président et il comprit ce que Shikamaru essayait de lui dire par là. Ils tenaient leur billet d'entrée pour le MC et Naruto n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

\- Qu'espères-tu prouver avec tes poings ?

\- Je n'ai rien à vous prouver.

Naruto le pensait sincèrement. Si les hommes qui se trouvaient devant lui n'étaient pas capables de voir les sacrifices qu'il avait fait en intégrant le club, alors ils ne le méritaient pas.

\- Seulement si je gagne, reprit Naruto, on dégage d'ici, sains et saufs.

\- Et si tu perds ? renchérit Jiraya.

\- Ma vie contre la leur, dit Naruto. Leurs balles seront pour moi.

Toutes les armes furent pointées sur lui et il resta, au milieu de tous, à les défier sans peur. Jiraya lâcha son arme et Naruto se jeta sur lui. Au lieu que le sang coule, le Sergent d'Arme récupéra le prospect dans ses bras et se mit à rire. Naruto resta un peu con dans les bras du membre.

\- Bienvenu parmi nous mon frère, lui murmura Jiraya en l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne avant de le libérer.

Naruto se recula complètement perdu, il demanda des explications que le VP donna :

\- Le plus important chez nous, c'est la fraternité, si vous l'oubliez, vous n'êtes rien.

Un silence s'étendit avant que d'une même voix, les anciens prospects répondirent :

\- On ne l'oubliera pas.

Il leur tendit, à tous les trois les patchs de membre officiel. Asuma vint féliciter Shikamaru et Hiruzen, Itachi tandis que Naruto regardait le patch, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose de l'accepter. On pouvait clairement voir l'hésitation mais pas forcément pour les raisons les plus évidentes.

Itachi vint aux côtés de Naruto. Les autres membres l'entouraient. Il mit une main sur sa joue pour attirer son attention.

\- Tu as enfin la famille que tu méritais de retrouver.

Itachi avait tenu sa promesse. Il lui avait offert ce que Naruto avait toujours voulu mais une chose lui compressait la poitrine.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois oublier mon père et ma mère ?

Cette inquiétude toucha tout le monde, bien que seul Itachi réagisse en mettant son front contre le sien.

\- N'oublie rien mon frère, ils sont la partie la plus importante de toi.

Naruto ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras d'Itachi. Ce dernier le garda contre lui avant de se décider de retrouver sa partie à lui.

XxX

Itachi attendit que Sasuke soit seul pour se montrer. Ce dernier s'arrêta net et regarda autour de lui, paniqué. Il recula d'un pas puis deux.

\- Attends, lui demanda-t-il doucement en s'avançant.

Sasuke hocha fortement de la tête avant de lui dire de partir.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Jamais. Disparais.

Seulement, c'est son cadet qui prit ses jambes à son cou et qui disparut, laissant Itachi plus démuni que jamais.

**Anniversaire Itachi  
22ans**

\- Je m'y oppose, s'écria Danzo. On ne va pas mettre un gamin comme Président alors que ça fait à peine deux ans qu'il est membre, c'est ridicule.

Itachi était surpris par cette situation qu'il pensait vivre dans plusieurs années et non à son jeune âge. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient tous fais du chemin au sein du club.

Shikamaru avait enfin parfaitement l'étoffe d'un Road Captain tandis que Naruto celui du Sergent d'Arme. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs fait ses preuves lors de nombreuses affaires à régler en toute discrétion. Jiraya était très fière de lui sauf peut-être pour l'une de ses trouvailles sur son chemin Haku. En effet, Naruto avait ramené une chatte masculine et le protégeait comme s'il était son régulier. Les anciens grognaient un peu mais il s'en foutait. Fidèle à lui-même, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il l'avait fait placer et vivre dans le club des Pussy. Ce bar de prostitués avait poussé un beau jour comme un champignon en face du MC. Aussitôt, Jiraya, en voyant Tsunade la propriétaire, avait créé un partenariat pour veiller sur les chattes des mauvais clients en échange de pouvoir se servir comme bon leur semblait et d'un pourcentage sur la recette. Ce club accueillait de nombreuses chattes comme la cousine du nouveau flic ripoux, Neji, qu'ils avaient réussi à corrompre, avant tout, parce qu'Hinata se trouvait au sein du club.

Kiba et Akamaru étaient les nouvelles têtes du club, ils l'avaient intégré lors d'un deal, sauvant clairement la vie de certains membres. Lee, le fils de Gai, le cuisiner, était devenu suiveur. Danzo avait parrainé Kabuto qui se trouvait être un parfait prospect, peut-être trop parfait à son goût. Le club ne cessait pas de s'agrandir.

\- Et deux autres années comme prospect en infiltration. Il nous a permis de reprendre pas mal de deal et de doubler le Chapter mère, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

\- Mais c'est un gamin, s'exaspéra Danzo.

Hiruzen essaya de tempérer et d'expliquer que la génération se faisait vieille et que chacun voulait profiter de la vie qu'il leur restait. Il était temps de passer le flambeau à la nouvelle génération.

\- Il est temps que je fasse de ma princesse Tsunade ma régulière et ce n'est pas en étant en première ligne que je vais y parvenir, avoua Jiraya.

\- Dans tes rêves, pervers, l'attaqua Naruto.

\- La ferme sale gamin sinon jamais tu n'auras mon patch, le menaça-t-il.

Tout le monde s'exprima, ayant tous, plus ou moins la même vision des choses mais Danzo n'adhérait pas et sans autorisation, il sortit du bureau, furieux.

\- Nous reportons la réunion à la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, faites-vous tous à l'idée. Il est temps de raccrocher.

XxX

Quand Danzo sortit de la mine, il fit un signe de tête à Kabuto, le prospect. Il le suivit jusqu'au garage, vide de monde mais qui se remplirait d'une minute à l'autre. Sans le voir venir, Kabuto se fit étrangler contre l'établi.

\- Dis-lui de faire quelque chose et rapidement sinon Itachi va devenir Président du MC. Ce sale serpent y tient encore moins que moi.

Kabuto réussit à respirer quand Hiruzen ordonna à Danzo de le lâcher.

\- Ton prospect n'y est pour rien, le réprimanda-t-il. Et si tu allais te calmer sur la route ?

Sans un mot, Danzo disparut et Kabuto remercia d'un hochement de tête le Président du club.

\- Tu devrais te faire discret pendant quelque temps quand il reviendra, fais passer le message aux autres prospects.

\- Bien Président.

Hiruzen l'autorisa à rentrer chez lui et ce fut inespéré pour Kabuto qui prit contact avec son vrai Président, lui racontant.

\- _Je vais m'en occuper._

**_Quelques jours plus tard…_**

Itachi suivit son cadet du regard qui partait avec un ami d'enfance. Quand il disparut de son champ de vision, il dévia le regard vers son meilleur ami à qui il avait demandé de veiller sur Sasuke. Après tant d'années, Naruto connaissait enfin les raisons de son séjour en prison et de son intégration dans les sans foi, ni loi.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me le dises, insista-t-il.

Naruto effaça le petit sourire qui naquît en posant les yeux sur son petit-frère. Il le fixa sérieusement.

\- Je vais m'occuper de Blanche-Neige à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tu peux me faire confiance mon frère.

Itachi eut un petit éclair de surprise qui ne passa pas inaperçu à son futur Sergent d'Arme.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu viens vraiment d'appeler mon petit-frère « Blanche-Neige » ?

Naruto haussa des épaules.

\- Bah quoi, tu me demandes de veiller sur lui et de le protéger. C'est une princesse qui a besoin de son prince.

\- Et je suppose que tu te prends pour le prince Floriant ?

\- Hein ? demanda intelligemment Naruto.

Itachi soupira en lui expliquant que le prince charmant de Blanche-Neige s'appelait Floriant avant de s'insulter mentalement de parler d'histoire d'enfant.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas eu mon cul que tu dois te rabattre sur celui de Sasuke, le mit en garde le futur Président.

\- Ne soit pas jaloux, le tien sera toujours celui qui passera en premier. Tu restes ma priorité. Demain, je vais te prêter serment comme j'ai prêté serment aux règles du club en devenant membre. Ne doute jamais de moi.

Itachi lui mit une main sur la nuque.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, pas une seule seconde depuis notre rencontre.

Naruto sourit.

\- Alors allons-y, il est temps que tu deviennes Président.

**_Le lendemain…_**

Itachi allait rentrer dans la mine quand son portable se mit à vibrer.

**De : Numéro Inconnu**

**Tu m'as donné ta vie en échange de celle de ta famille. Ne l'oublie pas. Tes choix auront des conséquences.**

Naruto lui mit une tape sur l'épaule pour qu'il pose son téléphone à l'entrée de la mine. Aucun portable n'était accepté à l'intérieur. Il ne le fit pas. Il resta planté devant la salle de réunion, tous ses frères attendant après lui. Son meilleur ami, à ses côtés, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas mais il resta silencieux. Sans permission, Naruto regarda par-dessus son épaule et lut le message.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmura-t-il.

\- Ça veut dire que si j'accepte d'être le Président, Madara va s'en prendre à eux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser qui était eux. Naruto l'avait parfaitement saisi. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit en revanche à son meilleur ami c'est qu'il avait déjà eu ce genre de message après la réunion où Hiruzen avait évoqué sa future place de Président. Seulement ça ne faisait pas référence à sa famille et même s'il avait déjà une idée de l'expéditeur, ça lui confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de son grand-oncle.

\- Il ne le fera pas car on s'occupera de lui avant et nous les protégerons. Je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre à Blanche-Neige.

Quand tous leurs frères commencèrent à s'impatienter, ils abandonnèrent leur téléphone et rentrèrent à la mine. Naruto aux côtés d'Itachi comme un soutien infaillible. Son futur Sergent d'Arme avait raison, ils s'en occuperaient avant. Ça serait sa première décision en tant que Président éliminer toutes les menaces contre Sasuke.

XxX

À la sortie de la réunion. Itachi était devenu le nouveau Président et chaque membre, excepté Kakashi qui gardait son patch de VP, avait laissé sa place. Shikamaru était devenu le nouveau Road Captain à la place d'Asuma et Naruto, le Sergent d'Arme au profit de Jiraya.

\- Il est temps d'aller fêter ça au club des chattes.

\- Personnellement, je vais aller fêter ça dans celle de ma régulière, dit Asuma sous le regard blasé de Shikamaru.

\- Je vais profiter de mon petit-fils pour ma part, dit Hiruzen. On viendra faire un tour dans la soirée.

Chacun alla de son petit commentaire et ils se dirigèrent tous au Pussy pour fêter les nouveaux patchs.

**_Plus tard dans la soirée…_**

Itachi se dirigea jusqu'à chez ses parents. Naruto attendait dans un renfoncement, il ne voulait pas qu'on les signale. Il devait absolument les informer de ce qu'il se passait et les protéger le temps que le MC règle le problème de l'Akatsuki.

Après le premier message, Itachi avait acheté un appartement en prévision de son choix d'accepter la place de Président. Pour un biker, il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer une menace. Un appartement qu'il comptait mettre entre les mains de ses parents et Sasuke pour qu'ils se cachent en attendant qu'ils ne soient plus en danger.

Il tapa à la porte et ce fut sa mère qui lui ouvrit. Mikoto était toujours la plus belle femme qu'il connaissait et ça n'avait rien à voir avec son lien de parenté. Ses longs cheveux noirs et ses billes dont il avait hérité étaient toujours aussi magnifiques. Elle avait la prestance des grandes dames du monde sans pour autant se sentir au-dessus des autres. Elle était d'un naturel plaisant.

\- Maman…

Sans hésiter, elle s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Itachi se laissa aller dans l'étreinte maternelle dont il rêvait souvent sans pouvoir l'avouer. Sa mère lui manquait terriblement. Il huma son odeur corporelle mélangé à sa crème hydratante. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs, pas si lointain.

Mikoto se recula, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'examina sous toutes les coupures. Elle était soulagée de le voir en vie et bien portant, ça se lisait sur son visage. Elle relâcha son visage et l'une de ses mains descendit jusqu'à son patch de Président qu'elle caressa, sans colère, ni honte ou déception.

\- Tu as toujours été fait pour ce genre de rôle. Celui qui dirige et qui prend les décisions, les plus pénibles. Celui qui prend sur lui et assume tout. Celui en première ligne pour protéger ce qu'il a de plus chère. Celui qui s'occupe de tout le monde.

Les yeux de Mikoto s'embrumèrent de larmes.

\- Mon grand garçon. Je suis tellement fière de toi.

Itachi lui essuya une larme qui s'était échappée.

\- Je ne suis pas tout seul, maman. Je suis bien entouré.

Elle hocha de la tête avant de lui demander :

\- Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un qui veille sur toi quand tout devient trop ? Une femme ou même un homme ?

Itachi se permit un petit sourire. Son cadet avait sûrement déjà parlé de ses préférences et il était heureux de constater que ça n'avait pas posé de problème.

\- Il y a une femme extraordinaire dans ma vie. Elle te plairait, j'en suis sûre.

Mikoto sourit et Itachi aurait aimé rentrer pour lui raconter ses quelques années de séparation, rattrapant le temps perdu. Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas.

\- Maman, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Elle hocha positivement, sans hésitation.

\- Alors convainc papa de partir d'ici. Prenez Sasuke et disparaissez. Je peux vous cacher le temps que les choses se calment.

Sa mère lui demanda de quoi il parlait et il expliqua vaguement qu'être Président les avait mis en danger. Il s'excusa mais elle n'accepta pas ses excuses.

\- Si tu en es là, c'est la faute de ton père. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui me doit des excuses c'est lui.

Itachi se rendit compte que sa mère savait beaucoup de chose mais ce qui lui échappait c'était la raison qui l'avait toujours retenu auprès de son père.

\- Il est l'amour de ma vie.

Bizarrement, ça n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit à Itachi que ce soit par amour que sa mère reste. Pour lui, Fugaku n'était pas digne de recevoir de l'amour.

\- Mais vous êtes ma vie, mes enfants, continua Mikoto, et si votre vie est en danger, je ferais ce qu'il faut, avec ou sans ton père.

Itachi sentit que sa mère était ouverte à la discussion alors sans se démonter, il lui dit qu'elle devait faire ses bagages dès ce soir et qu'ils les amenaient avec Sasuke et son père, s'il faisait partie du voyage, dans un petit appartement du côté de Iwa où ils vivraient jusqu'à qu'il s'occupe de l'Akatsuki.

\- Le club de ton grand-oncle ?

Le Président acquiesça et Mikoto voulut savoir la vérité, toute la vérité. Au point où ils en étaient, Itachi n'avait plus rien à cacher.

\- Papa avait contracté des dettes de jeux… commença-t-il.

\- Il m'avait dit que c'était réglé, le coupa Mikoto d'une voix blanche.

Itachi lui annonça que Fugaku n'avait pas mentit mais que malheureusement, il avait sonné à la mauvaise porte, pactisant avec le diable.

\- Tu as donné ton âme au diable pour récupérer celle de ton père, conclut sa mère.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour que vous soyez en sécurité mais j'ai échoué.

Mikoto lui interdit de penser ainsi.

\- Je te fais confiance mon fils. Je crois en toi. Tu vas arranger tout ça.

\- Oui, je le ferai.

Itachi écouta sa mère lui assurer qu'elle allait parler à son père dès qu'il reviendrait du tribunal, dans pas longtemps, la nuit étant déjà bien avancée. Si jamais il refusait, elle partirait avec Sasuke quand même.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Chez un ami.

C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

\- Maintenant va, l'encouragea Mikoto.

Itachi l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir retrouver Naruto qui l'attendait.

\- Maman, l'interpella-t-il avant d'être trop loin.

Mikoto était toujours sur le pas de la porte, le regardant partir.

\- Je t'aime.

Elle lui sourit et avant de pouvoir répondre la voiture de Fugaku arriva devant la maison. Itachi s'éclipsa discrètement avant d'être vu.

\- Alors ? demanda Naruto quand il le vit arriver.

\- On attend et …

Soudain un souffle les propulsa dans les arbres. Quand Itachi reprit ses esprits, un peu sonné, il vit Naruto bloqué par sa moto.

\- Mon frère, s'exclama-t-il en redressant le véhicule, actionnant la béquille. Ça va ?

Naruto secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place puis acquiesça en se redressant avant de se figer. Itachi suivit le regard de son meilleur ami et dans son dos, des flammes géantes s'élevèrent sur ce qui restait de sa maison d'enfance.

Itachi allait se précipiter vers la maison quand il entendit les cris de son cadet appeler leurs parents. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre milles. Aussitôt il se tourna vers Naruto qui enfourchait déjà sa moto, l'allumant. Il lui enfonça les clés de l'appartement dans les poches et partit à la poursuite de Sasuke qu'il récupéra.

Son cœur se déchira sous les cris, les pleurs et les supplications mais il ne céda pas. Pas cette fois. Il le mit de force sur la moto de Naruto et les envoya loin.

Itachi se retourna vers sa maison, partit en fumé. Madara allait payer pour ça.

XxX

Naruto roulait à toute allure. Il passa furtivement une main sur celles de sa princesse, accrochée autour de son ventre avant de la remettre sur le guidon et accélérer.

Il devait l'amener loin, le plus loin possible. Dans son dos, Sasuke pleurait la mort de ses parents et Naruto aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire que ça irait avec le temps mais il n'était même pas sûr d'être convainquant.

Quand il arriva à destination. Un petit appartement dont lui avait parlé Itachi et où ils auraient dû amener toute sa famille dans la nuit, il se gara dans un coin sombre. Dès que la moto fut stable, il descendit puis récupéra Sasuke pour le faire descendre à son tour. Ce dernier était complètement perdu. Naruto lui tendit les clés que son Président lui avait mis dans la poche et lui montra d'un signe de tête le bâtiment. Sa princesse le regarda à travers la visière qu'il n'avait toujours pas retirée puis regarda le trousseau entre ses mains avant que les larmes séchées s'écoulent de nouveau.

Naruto osa tendre la main et Sasuke ne recula pas. Il essuya les larmes à la commissure des lèvres avant que sa princesse tombe de fatigue dans ses bras. Il le récupéra dans ses bras et l'installa dans le petit appartement fonctionnel qu'Itachi avait acheté.

Le Sergent d'Arme l'installa dans un lit. Il prit place à ses côtés, dégageant une mèche brune qui lui barrait le visage. Naruto retira son casque, respirant le même air que sa princesse, quelques secondes avant de reprendre la route. Il le regarda dormir, des larmes continuant de s'échapper de ses yeux. Fermant les yeux à son tour, il se pencha sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Il s'arrêta à un souffle de lui avant de faire rencontrer leur nez puis leur front. Finalement il dévia à sa joue où il déposa un long baiser.

\- Blanche-Neige. Ton prince va revenir te sauver, je te promets.

**_Le lendemain…._**

Une boucherie, voilà ce qu'était le Chapter mère après le passage du 9ème Démon. Itachi venait de montrer à tous qu'il pouvait être sanguinaire quand il s'agissait de sa famille. Une chose qu'il s'était gardé, montrant davantage son côté posé et réfléchit. Malgré tout ça ne remettait pas en cause son titre qu'il venait d'acquérir, bien au contraire. Il était le Président, son club l'avait suivi et la nouvelle génération avait montré que les anciens ne s'étaient pas trompés dans leur choix.

Itachi, couvert de sang, regardait son oncle, Madara, à terre. Il le tenait en joute.

\- Même la mort serait trop clémente pour la crapule que tu es. Tu vas vivre avec l'image que ton règne est terminé. Tu n'es plus rien après avoir été tout. Déchu par ton propre sang.

Itachi rangea son arme à l'arrière de son jean.

\- Disparait, va te terrer et n'essaye jamais de revenir à la lumière du jour, le menaça-t-il.

XxX

Après le massacre, ils improvisèrent une réunion. Jiraya et Naruto s'occuperaient de nettoyer avec des prospects, tandis qu'Asuma et Shikamaru essuieraient leurs traces éventuelles. Kakashi se chargerait de confirmer à Itachi et Hiruzen que Madara disparaisse et les autres pouvaient rentrer et baiser les chattes ou les régulières.

Itachi remplit à merveille son rôle de Président avant de prendre congé.

\- Naruto, interpella-t-il son Sergent d'Arme avant de partir.

Ce dernier mit une tape sur l'épaule à Jiraya pour lui dire qu'il revenait.

\- Quand tu auras fini. Tu as quartier libre pour le week-end.

Naruto l'étreignit rapidement.

\- Je vais aller voir Blanche-Neige alors, chuchota-t-il.

C'était tout ce que voulait entendre Itachi et la véritable raison de sa décision. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter aveuglement sur son meilleur ami.

\- Va retrouver la doc, l'encouragea-t-il. Tu as besoin de te perdre entre ses jambes, ces derniers jours ont été chargés.

Et pourtant, Itachi ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser que ce n'était que le début de son ascension. Qu'allait-il subir par la suite ? Est-ce qu'il allait connaître pire ?

**_Novembre…_**

Itachi se rendit à l'hôpital après avoir reçu un message de Sakura. Cette dernière évitait de le faire venir sur son lieu de travail à cause des langues de vipères et Itachi essayait de limiter ses visites. Bien que malgré tout, ni l'un ni l'autre ne passait plus d'une semaine sans se voir. Les autres devaient s'adapter à la relation entre la chirurgienne et le Président du MC.

Quand il rentra dans le bâtiment, Sakura l'attendait déjà. Il fronça des sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aimerais le savoir…

Elle l'invita à le suivre, Naruto sur ses talons. Itachi l'avait pris avec lui car ils devaient aller sur un futur deal.

Sakura s'arrêta devant une chambre, elle frappa puis rentra, Itachi à sa suite. Le Président s'arrêta net quand il découvrit ses amis d'enfance dans la chambre.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça. Un mec à ton cul, est-ce que tu lui offres ?

\- Yahiko, le réprimanda faiblement Nagato. Tu as toujours eu l'étoffe d'un Président.

La doc récupéra Naruto et lui conseilla d'attendre devant la porte mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

\- C'est plutôt lui qui a mon cul depuis notre rencontre en prison.

Le Sergent d'Arme créa un blanc.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux alors si tu veux sa queue, je te la prête. Comme je la prête à la doc.

Sakura lui tapa derrière la tête avant de lui tirer l'oreille pour l'amener hors de la chambre. Avant, elle embrassa Itachi sur la tempe avant de disparaître.

Itachi s'avança, attiré par le petit sourire de Nagato. Yahiko se trouvait à ses côtés, les mains devant la bouche, accoudé sur le lit. Il avait un air grave.

\- À quel point c'est grave ? demanda Itachi.

\- Parce que tu t'en soucis maintenant ?! Tu reviens comme une fleur. C'est toujours comme ça avec toi.

\- Yahiko, lança une petite voix derrière Itachi.

Ce dernier se retourna pour voir Konan, enceinte de plusieurs mois. Elle s'avança, lui prit la main au passage et l'amena jusqu'à Nagato.

\- Tu es toujours aussi beau Itachi. Elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir cette médecin.

Itachi voulut lui retourner son compliment mais il n'en fit rien, une boule dans la gorge. Il passa, après autorisation, une main sur son ventre rebondi.

\- Yahiko a enfin réussit à t'enchainer ?

Elle se mit à rire. Yahiko grogna et Nagato sourit, complètement d'accord. Il lui demanda le sexe et s'ils avaient déjà pensé à un prénom.

\- Ça sera un petit garçon, il s'appellera Nagachi.

\- Un mélange de Nagato et Itachi si tu te poses la question, cracha Yahiko.

Itachi se sentit d'autant plus coupable. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que Nagato s'apprêtait à mourir et qu'il l'avait considéré comme mort.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Un Président n'est pas censé assumer toutes ses décisions ?

\- Ne l'écoute pas, dit Nagato avant de l'inviter à venir prêt de lui. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, qu'on soit réunis.

Konan s'excusa pour les paroles de Yahiko. Ils avaient décidé de l'appeler ainsi parce qu'ils voulaient que leur enfant tienne des deux meilleures personnes qui avaient traversé leur vie. Des plus, ils présentèrent leurs condoléances pour la mort de ses parents et de son cadet.

Itachi resta silencieux. Il avait fait passer Sasuke pour mort et l'incendie était passé aux informations à cause de la notoriété de son père juge.

\- Finalement, tu as fait tout ça pour protéger ta famille et ça n'a servi à rien, dit Yahiko en montrant son blouson.

\- Sasuke est toujours en vie, confessa-t-il, avant de se reprendre, juste ici.

Il mit une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Vous serez toujours ici.

Itachi les regarda tous. Même s'il n'en parlait jamais, ils étaient toujours dans un coin de sa tête et de son cœur. Les décisions qu'il avait prises les avaient éloignées et il ne regrette rien. Sans quoi, Nagato serait déjà mort, quant à Yahiko et Konan, ils n'auraient jamais pu fonder une famille. Itachi en était persuadé.

\- Et toi, qui te protège Itachi ? demanda Konan.

Une main atterrie sur son épaule. Naruto était de nouveau à ses côtés et lui signalait qu'ils devaient vraiment partir. Itachi acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Je reviendrai.

\- Va, l'encouragea Nagato. Des gens comptent sur toi.

Itachi se leva. Il posa furtivement sa main sur le cœur de Nagato avant d'embrasser Konan et de caresser le ventre rond. Il se tourna vers Yahiko, attendant. Ce dernier se leva à son tour et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte virile.

Le Président sortit. Il devait continuer sur le chemin qu'il avait choisi. La vie continuait même si elle allait s'éteindre derrière lui.

Naruto suivit son Président mais s'arrêta avant de franchir la porte. Il se tourna vers les trois amis d'enfance d'Itachi. Son ancien codétenu lui en avait parlé durant leur incarcération. Le Sergent d'Arme savait à quel point ils avaient été importants pour lui dans les moments où ça devait trop difficile entre lui et son père. Ils avaient été un soutien et Itachi allait en être un jusqu'à la fin du malade et ceux des parents. Il veillerait d'une façon ou d'une autre sur le couple et le futur bébé.

\- Soyez tranquille. Je donnerai ma vie pour lui. C'est mon frère et je le protégerai.

Naruto avait une autre chose à leur dire.

\- Merci de lui avoir offert sa moto.

Merci pour ce cadeau parce que c'était le début de son Président et il ne serait assurément pas devenu ce qu'il était sans Itachi. Dans un sens, ils avaient participé à le mettre sur le chemin de Naruto et pour cela, il leur en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

\- Merci de veiller sur son cul.

Naruto fit un clin d'œil à Yahiko puis sortit pour rejoindre son Président qui attendait près de sa moto.

\- Personne n'a dit que ça serait facile d'arriver jusqu'ici, dit Naruto en tapant du poing contre son patch de Président.

\- Combien de sacrifices et encore combien de décisions vais-je devoir prendre avant qu'on goûte tous au bonheur ?

Malheureusement Naruto n'avait pas de réponse concrète à fournir à son frère mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il serait là pour l'aider à attendre ce bonheur. Et sa première décision serait de tout faire pour que Blanche-Neige revienne dans la vie de son Président et y restes.

Il avait enfin retrouvé une famille et il comptait bien l'agrandir.

**XxX Pendant l'histoire XxX**

**_Décembre…_**

_Itachi sourit en voyant son petit-frère, le visage en direction du ciel, la bouche ouverte et la langue tendue pour goûter les flocons._

\- _C'est de l'eau. _

_Sasuke hocha des épaules __avant __de se pencher, faire une boule et la lancer sur lui. Évidemment, il ne l'atteignit pas. S'en suit une course poursuite qui se termina avec Sasuke les fesses dans la neige, gonflant les joues._

\- _Ce n'est pas juste, tu bouges._

_Itachi se mit à rire avant de se planter devant son cadet, les bras tendus, lui offrant la possibilité de le toucher._

Itachi sortit de ses pensées quand Sakura l'entoura par derrière.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre de chez elle.

Il mit ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Je pensais à Sasuke.

\- Il te manque.

Ce n'était pas une question et pourtant, il répondit :

\- Tous les jours sans exceptions.

**_Janvier…_**

La réunion était terminée mais tout le monde était encore autour de la table. Itachi pouvait entendre les « pourquoi » silencieux, bien que les anciens fussent au courant qu'il avait un petit-frère. Itachi avait caché l'existence de son cadet à ses frères récents et avaient menti aux anciens sur sa mort. Naruto était le seul à tout connaître dans les moindres détails.

\- Vous connaissez tous mon histoire, commença Itachi, certains dans les grandes lignes, d'autres dans les petites. Si je vous ai trahis en omettant des informations ou en vous mentant, c'était uniquement pour protéger la vie de mon petit-frère.

Malheureusement, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une grosse faute. Il avait voulu offrir une chance à Sasuke de se reconstruire mais Itachi aurait dû agir comme un stéréotype de biker et forcer son cadet à vivre avec eux. Sasuke l'aurait détesté mais au moins il aurait été protégé. Par lui, par ses frères.

\- J'ai fait une erreur, reconnu-t-il.

\- Ce n'était pas une erreur Itachi, s'éleva la voix d'Hiruzen, l'ancien Président. Tu as fait un choix, celui que tu croyais bon à ce moment-là, maintenant, tu vas assumer les conséquences.

Ça n'allait pas en être autrement pour Itachi.

\- Et nous allons te suivre, pas seulement parce que tu es notre Président mais parce que chacun d'entre nous aurait pu se retrouver à ta place et faire le même choix pour la famille.

Itachi fit le tour de ses frères et tous le regardèrent avec approbation. Ils le suivraient au bout du monde parce qu'ils croyaient tous en lui.

\- Merci.

**_Février…_**

Sakura caressait doucement les cheveux d'Itachi qui se permettait d'être faible devant elle. Elle aimait cette vulnérabilité éphémère qui contrastait avec son rôle de Président dur et fort.

\- C'était pour protéger tout le monde.

\- Je sais, murmura Sakura, je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas, personne ne t'en veux. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire.

Les prises d'Itachi sur son corps se resserrent et elle essaya d'étouffer la détresse de son amant pour la remplacer par tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

\- Il ne me pardonnera jamais.

\- Tu es son grand-frère. Il te pardonnera, lui assura Sakura mais il n'oubliera pas. Il faut que tu t'y prépares.

Sakura n'était pas le genre de femme à embellir la réalité, elle s'y frottait tous les jours à l'hôpital. Elle ne comptait pas le ménager.

**_Mars…_**

Itachi enclencha la réunion avec tous les autres Présidents. L'Akatsuki était anéantis et tous les clubs avaient agi en un seul pour faire disparaître les corps. Maintenant, il était temps de se partager les trafics et que tout le monde retourne à son club.

\- Nous voulons le trafic d'arme avec le cartel des Tortues, commença A.

Ce fut le top départ pour les réclamations. Tous les Présidents se mirent à dire ce qu'ils voulaient, certains se battant verbalement entre eux pour le même trafic.

Itachi les laissa se battre plusieurs minutes et se rendre compte qu'aucun n'était prêt à céder avant de suggérer :

\- Et si on tirait les trafics au sort ?

Les Présidents le regardèrent comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé sur l'épaule pourtant il le pensait et ils le firent quand personne ne proposa une meilleure solution. Chacun écrivit le nom de son club, mélangèrent et tirèrent. Personne n'eut le trafic qu'il souhaitait mais Itachi ne doutait pas une seule seconde que des alliances seraient misent en place pour récupérer les premiers choix.

La réunion se termina et les MC prirent la route. Itachi attendit que la nuit tombe pour signaler à son VP et à son Sergent d'Arme qu'il devait rendre visite à Sakura. Il avait à discuter avec elle.

Quand Itachi arriva chez Sakura, il n'y avait personne alors il reprit la route pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Il passa par la réception où on le connaissait.

Malgré les années, les employés de l'hôpital le regardaient toujours avec méfiance. Certains avaient fini par l'accepter aux côtés de la chef de chirurgie des urgences tandis que d'autres avaient essayé de se servir de cette liaison pour lui prendre son poste.

\- Itachi, l'interpella Shizune.

Ils échangèrent quelques politesses sous les yeux des agents de sécurité puis elle l'envoya en salle de pause où Sakura se reposait entre deux interventions.

Il toqua à la porte avant de rentrer. Elle était sur un lit, dos à l'entrée dans sa blouse bleue. Doucement, il se glissa contre elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Sakura s'y blotti.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ma gueule d'ange ?

Itachi sourit dans le baiser qu'il lui donna à l'arrière du crâne.

\- J'ai besoin de me concentrer sur mon petit-frère et sur mon club.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage contre son torse.

\- Je vais en profiter pour me concentrer sur mon étude au laboratoire.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Sakura réclama un baiser qu'Itachi lui donna avec plaisir, le transformant en des caresses qui dévia en une tendre étreinte.

L'une des raisons pour lesquelles Itachi aimait autant Sakura, c'était sa compréhension. Elle avait un métier qui lui prenait tout son temps et qui passait en premier tout comme Itachi faisait passer son club en priorité.

\- Tu peux passer à la maison ou ici quand tu veux, lui dit-elle tandis qu'Itachi se rhabillait.

\- Je t'appelle dès que je peux, rétorqua-t-il en lui offrant un baiser.

XxX

Kabuto vit le Président du 9ème Démon partir et aussitôt s'éclipsa pour téléphone à son Président, son seul et unique : Orochimaru.

\- _Je t'écoute._

\- Zaku et Dosu sont morts et j'ai tué Danzo. Ils ont des soupçons sur moi je dois partir.

Le MC avait eu besoin de monde pour l'attaque contre Madara et Kabuto y était allé. Seulement, cela n'avait rien à voir avec son désir de montrer qu'il voulait faire partit du 9ème Démon mais surtout parce qu'Orochimaru lui avait demandé de tuer Danzo. En effet, ils étaient alliés depuis de nombreuses années, depuis la trahison d'Orochimaru. Dans l'ombre, ils avaient pour projet de prendre la place de Président de l'Akatsuki et du 9ème Démon malheureusement Itachi avait fait son apparition et rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Ça faisait plusieurs mois que leur alliance était mise à rude épreuve. Surtout avec l'ambition de Danzo qui n'arrivait plus à attendre et qui perdait confiance en Orochimaru, exclu de l'Akatuski. À ce train-là, Orochimaru était persuadé que Danzo allait tout gâcher, leur objectif principal étant de faire tomber Itachi. De ce fait, il avait demandé à Kabuto de le tuer et quoi de mieux que l'affrontement avec Madara et faire croire à une balle perdue.

\- _Non, reste, lui ordonna Orochimaru. Si tu peux encore me parler c'est qu'ils n'ont rien contre toi. Tu dois rester et me trouver une ouverture. Je veux qu'Itachi paye pour ce qu'il m'a fait._

\- Bien Président. Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez.

Avant de raccrocher, Orochimaru lui annonça qu'il avait rallié deux chattes au club qu'il avait bâti après son exclusion de l'Akatsuki.

**_Avril…_**

_Itachi arrêta Naruto dans son élan quand il revint au club, n'ayant pas eu le temps de le faire à l'aller. _

_Son meilleur ami avait un sac plastique d'Ichiraku avec ce qu'il devinait des boites de nouilles japonaises. Ça ne devrait pas l'étonner mais ce qui l'interpella fut le sourire plaqué sur son visage et l'empressement du Sergent d'Arme._

\- _Où__ cours-tu __comme ça ?_

\- _Blanche-Neige veut manger mes nouilles. _

\- _Et laquelle exactement de tes nouilles ? lança Kiba en caressant distraitement son chien._

_Naruto lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de s'éclipser. _

\- _Qu'une question de temps, dit Kakashi, son Vice-président. Naruto arrivera à le faire sortir. Crois-en__-__lui. _

_Kakashi n'avait pas besoin de lui dire de le faire, c'était déjà le cas._

\- Pas si vite, l'arrêta Itachi.

Naruto revint sur ses pas et passa la tête à la cuisine. Itachi venait de finir de cuisiner des légumes. Ça faisait plusieurs jours depuis que son meilleur ami avait commencé à nourrir son petit-frère avec des pâtes asiatiques.

\- Amène-lui plutôt ça.

\- Mais il aime les nouilles d'Ichiraku, commença à bougonner Naruto.

Itachi lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. À contre cœur, le Sergent d'Arme récupéra un plateau avec deux repas équilibrés. Il fit la moue mais il savait que c'était le mieux pour que Sasuke se remette correctement.

\- Merci mon frère.

Naruto grommela dans sa barbe inexistante et partit.

**_Mai…_**

Naruto resta à la réunion tandis que tous ses frères sortirent.

\- Je te ne comprends pas, balança-t-il à Itachi.

Ce dernier soupira avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège.

\- Naruto…

\- Non, le coupa-t-il en se levant. C'est ta chance de l'avoir près de toi pour un bon moment, ta chance de lui montrer ce que nous sommes et qu'il s'intègre parmi nous. Et tu ne veux pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je l'aime.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse mais ça le rendit encore plus confus. Il ne comprenait pas le rapport avec l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke.

\- Il t'aime aussi alors justement et c'est quoi le rapport de toute façon ?

Itachi se leva et l'empêcha de tourner en rond en prenant l'épaule de son Sergent d'Arme.

\- Je ne sacrifierais jamais son bonheur pour le mien.

**_Juillet…_**

Itachi regarda Sasuke et Naruto partir pour passer la journée ensemble pour l'anniversaire de son cadet.

Ça l'avait blessé de voir son petit-frère refuser d'être avec lui aujourd'hui mais il n'avait pas insisté. Sasuke sortait depuis le mois dernier, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il se renferme dans la chambre qu'Itachi lui avait attribué au club.

\- Je pars aussi, signala-t-il aux membres présents.

Il pianota un message à Sakura pour savoir si elle était libre de l'accompagner.

Itachi récupéra la médecin à son appartement et ils partirent dans une ville à une petite demi-heure du club. C'était la seule ville où il avait trouvé un artisan qui vendait tout le véritable attirail pour les peintres et autres artistes.

\- Je veux le meilleur pour lui, souffla-t-il quand ils déambulèrent dans l'atelier avec Sakura, main dans la main.

Itachi apprécia que l'artisan leur laisse faire un tour avant de choisir mais il finirait par le solliciter pour savoir exactement quoi prendre pour un jeune artiste doué.

\- Comment ça se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

Itachi lui fit remarquer que Sasuke avait préféré passer la journée avec Naruto qu'avec lui. Elle fit une petite moue puis lui donna un petit bisou sur la joue.

\- Ils auront un lien spécial, admit Itachi. Je l'ai su au moment où j'ai ordonné à Naruto d'aller le sauver.

Sakura voulut savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas décidé de le faire lui-même sans rentrer dans les détails de l'attaque.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, dit-il vaguement.

\- Tu ne fais jamais rien sans être conscient des choses Itachi.

Ce dernier le reconnu et Sakura réitéra sa question.

\- J'avais besoin qu'il se sente en confiance avec quelqu'un du club. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas être cette personne qu'importe ce que j'aurais fait pour lui, il me tient pour responsable de tous ses malheurs.

\- Et Naruto est cette personne ?

\- Naruto est ma personne.

Itachi lui avait offert sa confiance aveugle, presque immédiatement en prison. Il y avait eu une connexion entre eux qu'il avait encore du mal à expliquer. En fait si, on fond de lui, il savait que Naruto était son âme-sœur. Ils étaient liés par leur morale, leur conscience, leur humanité. Pour être totalement honnête, Itachi était persuadé que son meilleur ami aurait pu être le Président à sa place ou à ses côtés car leur vision de la vie se mélangeait parfaitement.

\- Je veux qu'il soit la personne de Sasuke. Je suis prêt à le céder si ça peut sauver mon petit-frère.

Sakura l'arrêta entre les rayons, elle lui fit face et sérieusement lui demanda :

\- Mais serais-tu prêt à céder ton petit-frère à ton meilleur ami ?

\- Il ne se passera rien entre eux, répondit catégoriquement Itachi en reprenant son chemin.

Sakura décida de ne pas insister. L'artisan revint vers eux et Itachi lui demanda conseil pour choisir.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il va être très heureux, affirma Sakura en le regardant prendre le cadeau.

Itachi décida, dans un premier temps de lui prendre un carnet et une palette entière de crayon. Il reviendrait à coup sûr pour lui prendre plus de chose quand Sasuke le voudra.

**_Août…_**

_Itachi et ses frères étaient tous dans la cuisine quand Sasuke rentra pour récupérer une pomme qu'il porta à sa bouche._

\- _Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda Gai qui était juste à côté de la corbeille de fruit. _

_Sasuke regarda dans la direction des yeux de Gai qui fixait son tatouage à moitié caché sous son bracelet de force. _

\- _Tatouage, répondit-il._

\- _Tu t'es fait tatouer ? demanda Itachi qui essaya de__ déterminer __quand ça avait pu être fait._

\- _C'est mon cadeau pour son anniversaire, intervint Naruto._

_Kiba s'y mêla en croyant que le cadeau pour Sasuke du Sergent d'Arme était les vêtements mais il souligna que ce dernier l'avait bien gâté. Itachi voulu les voir, surpris lui-même de demander alors qu'il savait que si Sasuke l'avait caché pour le moment, c'était qu'il préférait le garder pour lui. _

_Personne ne loupa l'échange de regard entre Sasuke et Naruto. Comme s'il demandait son accord. Le Sergent d'Arme tendit le bras dans sa direction et Sasuke fit de même avec les siens. Il le défi de ses bracelets de force. Tout le monde pu admirer le corbeau et le laurier, chacun autour d'un poignet qui masquait des cicatrices. _

\- _Un corbeau, fit remarquer Kiba, ce n'est pas le même animal que Naruto__ a__ sur son flan__c__ et qui te représente Prés' ?_

_Itachi hocha simplement de la tête et son cœur se gonfla à ce constat. Son cadet avait gravé dans sa peau un lien avec lui. Sasuke ne le haïssait peut-être pas autant qu'Itachi le pensait._

\- _Une couronne de laurier, commença Lee, le prospect, je peux demander la signification ?_

_Sasuke ne refusa pas de le dire, il expliqua que dans la mythologie grecque, le laurier était l'attribut d'__Apollon__, le dieu des arts. Selon la légende, ce dieu était tombé amoureux de Daphné, une nymphe, mais celle-ci le fuyait. Aussi, après une longue course poursuite, alors que Daphné allait être rattrapée par Apollon, son père Pénée la métamorphosa en lauriers. Dès lors, le dieu en fit son arbre et le consacra aux triomphes._

\- _C'est sacrément recherché princesse._

_Sasuke haussa des épaules avant de sortir de la cuisine. _

\- _Karin a fait un beau travail, n'est-ce pas mon frère ? demanda Naruto à Itachi encore ému. _

\- _Très beau. C'est mon frère qui a dessiné ses tatouages ?_

_Naruto lui confirma._

Itachi regarda Sasuke retirer son t-shirt et faire apparaître l'incroyable phénix dans son dos. Il n'avait pas pensé à demander, lors de la première découverte du corbeau et du laurier, s'il y en avait un troisième. Ce qu'il voyait était plus qu'un cadeau de Naruto. C'était de la force injectée directement sous la peau pour ne jamais oublier ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Tel un phénix renaissant de ses cendres, Sasuke recommençait, petit à petit, à revivre. Itachi devinait les cicatrices qu'il avait déjà aperçues.

\- Il est puissant le tatouage, c'est lui qui l'a dessiné ? demanda discrètement Sakura tandis qu'Haku lui couvrait d'une épaisse couche de crème solaire.

Vu la taille, Itachi eut un doute mais Karin lui confirma en s'approchant du couple qu'il formait avec la médecin.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Itachi sourit devant l'air inquiet de la tatoueuse.

\- Si je dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à mon Sergent d'Arme je suppose.

Elle hocha la tête, tellement fort, que cela fit rire Sakura qui se mit à discuter avec elle après, laissant le Président tout le loisir de regarder Sasuke s'asseoir aux bords de l'eau et Naruto le rejoindre, un sourire non feint sur le visage. Itachi fronça des sourcils quand son meilleur ami entoura le corps de Sasuke avec ses bras, croisant ses mains au creux des reins comme on pourrait le faire avec une chatte ou une régulière. Très vite, le contact disparu et Itachi décida de ne pas y accorder d'importance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiba fit, sans faire exprès tomber Sasuke dans l'eau qui se mit à paniquer. Itachi se leva, faisant gicler Sakura sur le côté puis quand Naruto rattrapa son cadet et le calma, il reprit sa place, s'excusant auprès de son amante qu'il reprit contre lui. Néanmoins, il tendit l'oreille, prêt à ramener Sasuke au club si besoin.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, Naruto s'occupa parfaitement bien de lui.

**_Septembre…_**

Itachi vit Sasuke complètement perdu quand Naruto lui avoua avoir été à ses côtés en cellule pendant plusieurs mois.

\- Sasuke, on m'a arrêté devant toi, tu ne peux pas l'avoir oublié.

Itachi ne s'attendait pas à apprendre un autre mensonge de son père.

\- Papa m'a dit que tu étais sorti quelques jours après ton arrestation et que tu étais parti, que tu m'avais abandonné, nous … avais abandonnés pour ce maudit club…Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé entre toi et papa ? Qu'elle est ton histoire Itachi ?

Itachi hésita un instant à enjoliver la vérité mais leur père était mort, Madara aussi et Sasuke méritait la vérité. Dans tout ça, il y avait aussi beaucoup de colère car Fugaku était le responsable de beaucoup de drames arrivés dans leur famille mais le plus impardonnable à ses yeux avait été de le séparer de son petit-frère.

Quand il termina son histoire, dans les grandes lignes car il pouvait voir à quel point son cadet était touché, un silence pesant s'installa puis Sasuke le brisa :

\- Alors c'est aussi de la faute à papa si je me suis fait violer, si maman est morte…

Mécaniquement, Sasuke se leva et disparut en direction des chambres.

Itachi sentit le regard de son Sergent d'Arme. Il savait que ce dernier pouvait lire en lui et voir à quel point dire la vérité lui avait fait du mal, peut-être même plus car il ressentait la peine de son cadet.

XxX

Itachi, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, décida de prendre la route et de se rendre au cimetière où étaient enterrés les anciens. Sans surprise, il croisa Kakashi, son VP, devant la tombe de Rin et Obito. Il s'arrêta à ses côtés, resta silencieux un instant par respect avant de demander :

\- Quand vas-tu cesser de regarder en arrière mon frère ?

Kakashi s'accroupi et passa une main sur le nom de Rin.

\- Quand je cesserai de me sentir coupable pour leur mort. En voulant le sauver, j'ai tué Rin.

Itachi resta silencieux et laissa son VP parler, il en avait besoin surtout en ayant évoqué son passé plus tôt pour satisfaire la curiosité de Sasuke.

\- Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle devait être heureuse et j'ai été incapable de lui offrir ce bonheur. Je lui ai retiré à cause de mon égoïsme. Je n'ai pas su l'aimer comme il fallait. Obito ne l'aimait pas correctement, non plus. Est-ce que j'aurais dû lui céder ?

\- Est-ce qu'elle aurait fini par être heureuse ?

Le Président qu'il était ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aider son frère.

\- Non. Elle serait morte à petit feu.

Alors Kakashi n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle serait morte d'une façon ou d'une autre. Par son action ou son impassibilité.

\- J'étais prêt à la partager avec lui. C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Nous appartenir à tous les deux car elle ne pouvait pas choisir mais Obito a choisi pour nous trois et je n'ai pas réussi à lui pardonner.

\- Qui aurait pu ?

Itachi se voulait rassurant en lui faisant comprendre que c'était humain et unanime. Que la vengeance, tout le monde la réclamait pourtant le Vice-Président trouva un contre-exemple :

\- Naruto.

Kakashi avait raison. Naruto avait pardonné aux policiers et aux bikers la mort de ses parents mais il n'oubliait pas et trouvait un moyen, en étant le Sergent d'Arme, d'échapper à sa haine.

\- Tu as raison, il est bien le seul capable de pardonner les atrocités d'autrui à son encontre. Il a cette force en lui que personne ne possède, pas même moi.

Le VP se releva et accompagna Itachi jusqu'à la tombe des anciens et plus particulièrement Hiruzen, l'ancien Président.

\- Comment tu encaisses tout ça Prés ?

\- Il me l'avait conseillé… de tout dire à Sasuke. De ne rien cacher à mon cadet et le confronter à la dure réalité mais j'ai préféré le protéger et conserver encore son innocence. Aujourd'hui, je continue d'en payer le prix.

\- Tu es en colère, déclara simplement Kakashi.

Itachi était furieux mais il intériorisait tout car il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre les pédales.

\- Je le hais, je l'ai toujours haï mais c'était mon père. J'espère que Sasuke aura la force de lui pardonner pour nous deux car moi je ne l'aurais jamais.

Et ce n'était pas mal pour un Président d'avouer ses limites, ça le rendait que plus authentique. Kakashi lui mit une main sur l'épaule dans un signe de réconfort.

\- Je rentre, dit le VP et toi Prés ? Tu vas aller te perdre entre les cuisses de la doc ?

C'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire pour calmer ses nerfs.

\- C'est quand tu veux pour faire d'elle ta régulière. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle fait partie des nôtres. Elle a sa place parmi nous depuis la première fois qu'elle a mis les pieds au club.

Itachi sourit sans répondre. Il resta encore plusieurs minutes devant une tombe muette puis alla la rejoindre. Il avait besoin d'elle et de son corps.

**_Octobre…_**

Itachi tournait en rond et refusait d'aller dormir, il attendait le retour de Sasuke. Naruto le faisait aussi mais prétextant dans un premier temps être à ses côtés.

\- Tu fumes beaucoup ce soir, remarqua Itachi quand Naruto s'alluma une autre cigarette.

Naruto préféra ne pas répondre mais c'était la seule manière de calmer ses nerfs et de ne pas penser à Sasuke dans les bras d'un autre homme, surtout Neji, un flic ripoux.

\- Ça te dérange qu'il soit avec lui ?

Itachi vit son Sergent d'Arme rire amèrement.

\- Ce te dérange aussi à ce que je sache.

\- Sauf que je suis son grand-frère.

\- Et moi…

Naruto se tut, cherchant sûrement ce qu'il était pour Sasuke et Itachi le laissa réfléchir

\- Moi, je suis celui qui va attendre ce soir le retour de Blanche-Neige alors tu peux me faire confiance.

Itachi se laissa convaincre d'aller se reposer mais il reviendrait à la seconde où il entendrait la moto de Kabuto.

Ce qui se passa quelques heures plus tard alors qu'il allait à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il s'arrêta dans l'ombre de l'entrée quand Sasuke se confia :

\- Je ne suis pas Cendrillon. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à laisser un prince m'approcher.

Une petite vague de soulagement le prit. Son cadet n'avait rien fait avec Neji. Même si dans un sens, ça aurait pu être une étape vers la guérison de Sasuke, il était conscient des limites de ce dernier, qu'il connaissait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Blanche-Neige. Un jour tu seras prêt.

Naruto, son meilleur ami, était toujours là pour rassurer Sasuke.

\- Bonne nuit Blanche-Neige.

Itachi s'avança avant de reculer quand il vit Naruto rattraper Sasuke par le bras et déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de son cadet. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, savourant ce baiser en émettant un léger gémissement.

\- Tu joues avec le feu mon prince, murmura Sasuke sur le ton de la confidence, d'un secret qui les concernait.

\- Il parait, répondit son Sergent d'Arme sur le même ton.

Itachi recula jusqu'à retourner dans sa chambre, ne sachant pas quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre.

**Veille de l'anniversaire de Naruto…**

Itachi vit très distinctement Sasuke essayer de se débarrasser de Naruto sans y arriver. Tout le monde le comprenait sauf le concerné. Tous au Pussy, Itachi fit discrètement signe à Haku à qui il demanda d'éloigner Naruto de Sasuke de n'importe quelle manière.

Il suffit que la chatte masculine s'approche du Sergent d'Arme pour que Sasuke s'enfuie. Il ne l'aimait pas.

Itachi ne savait pas sous quel prétexte Haku avait réussi à faire disparaître Naruto du Pussy mais il le remercierait plus tard.

\- Et bien princesse, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ton prince n'est plus aussi charmant ? lança Kiba quand Sasuke arriva près d'eux.

\- Le prince de Blanche-Neige, c'est Floriant, le contredit Sasuke en s'asseyant.

Itachi réitéra la question, voulant exactement savoir pourquoi son cadet voulait soudainement garder ses distances. Il refusait d'imaginer le pire et ce fut le soulagement quand Sasuke dit :

\- J'aimerai lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire pour demain mais j'ai besoin de l'aide de l'un d'entre vous ou de vous tous.

Les bikers se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant d'acquiescer, tous ouïe.

\- Il me faudrait sa moto et de la peinture.

Kiba se mit à rire, ça n'allait pas être simple apparemment. La moto pour un biker était sacrée.

**_Novembre…_**

Sasuke et Itachi discutaient au restaurant de ce qui était arrivé les derniers mois et de la journée qui venait de s'écouler.

Itachi regarda le serveur qui s'occupait d'eux, assez mignon. Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il y aurait un problème de logistique entre eux. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que son cadet préférait être celui qui s'abandonnait dans les bras de l'autre. Il sentit le regard de Sasuke sur lui, un peu trop insistant.

\- Un souci ?

\- Madara….

Itachi fut surpris que Sasuke évoque leur oncle. Ce dernier prit son temps pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a interpelé et je voulais éclaircir ça. Ça me travaille depuis longtemps.

Itachi l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête. Le serveur leur posa les desserts et il le remercia d'un sourire.

\- Il m'a dit « D'abord ton frère et après toi » que nous étions une honte dans cette famille.

Sasuke lui expliqua que pendant sa captivité il avait parfaitement compris que le problème venait de sa sexualité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Sasuke enchaina :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose en prison avec Naruto.

Itachi ne se contrôla pas, il se mit à rire. Un rire qui entraîna celui de Sasuke. Les deux frères se mirent à rire ensemble, une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas faite depuis longtemps.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Sasuke entre deux rires. Ma question…

\- Était légitime, le coupa Itachi. Mais non, il ne sait rien passé entre Naruto et moi.

« Alors pourquoi, Madara a dit ça » resta en suspens.

\- Écoute Sasuke. J'étais prospect dans le club de notre oncle, je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai pu y faire mais je ne regrette pas les décisions que j'ai prise pour pouvoir échapper au club.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que s'il n'y avait plus de femme sur terre, je m'occuperai sûrement moi-même du serveur.

Un autre rire commun résonna entre eux.

Ils sortirent de l'établissement quelques minutes plus tard mais Sasuke ne voulait pas rentrer et il le fit savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? lui demanda Itachi.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'était devenu Nagato, Yahiko et Konan.

Itachi examina son petit-frère et il se demandait s'il était prêt à savoir, malheureusement pour lui, Sasuke le devina.

\- Nagato est mort.

Dans un sens, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Les frères avaient toujours su que Nagato avait une date de fin. Sa maladie ne possédait pas de traitement pour guérir, simplement rallonger son espérance de vie.

\- Yahiko et Konan ?

\- Ils ont eu un enfant, Nagachi et ils habitent dans la ville d'à côté.

C'était pour cette raison que Nagato était hospitalisé dans l'hôpital de Sakura. Le meilleur de la région.

\- Tu veux aller les voir ?

Sasuke acquiesça, ils voulaient les voir. Pendant des années, il avait trainé avec eux et ils avaient veillé sur lui comme Itachi. Ils étaient importants pour Sasuke et depuis qu'il était parti de force de Konoha, il pensait souvent à eux.

Après le trajet à moto, ils se présentèrent devant la porte d'une petite maison modeste et ancienne, recouvert de lierre.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant.

Malheureusement la porte s'ouvrit et Itachi ne réussit pas à lui dire à temps qu'il ne leur avait pas dit que Sasuke était vivant.

Yahiko ouvrit la porte, un petit bambin roux aux yeux vert, portrait craché de son père, à ses pieds. Ce dernier tentait, s'en sans aucun doute, de faire un origami.

Un long silence s'étendit mais l'enfant le brisa :

\- Papa, je n'y arrive pas.

\- Va demander à ta mère, répondit Yahiko d'une voix blanche.

Cependant, l'enfant resta à ses côtés, levant les yeux de son papier pour les poser sur Itachi et Sasuke.

\- Qui c'est papa ?

Yahiko se reprit. Il tendit les bras vers son fils qu'il récupéra contre lui puis les présenta :

\- Voici tonton Itachi.

\- C'est le tonton qui nous surveille toujours du ciel, il est descendu ?

Itachi hocha négativement de la tête, fit un pas vers lui en tendant les bras. Nagachi tourna la tête vers son père qui accepta puis sans peur, l'enfant se logea dans ceux d'Itachi.

\- Le tonton qui est dans le ciel, c'est Nagato. Il est une petite étoile dans la nuit qui te protège. Moi, je suis le tonton qui…

Itachi ne savait pas vraiment comment Yahiko et Konan l'avaient présenté ou si même, ils l'avaient fait.

\- C'est le tonton qui veille à ce que tu aies toujours un cadeau du Père Noël sous le sapin, même quand tu es un vilain garçon.

La douce voix de Konan résonna entre tous, elle apparut aux côtés de son mari mais l'attention revint sur Nagachi qui s'agita dans les bras d'Itachi.

\- Tu connais le Père Noel ? Wouuuaah, je pourrais le rencontrer ?

Malheureusement pour lui, il bouda quand l'enfant compris qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir alors il changea aussitôt sa question.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'offrir cette année le Père Noël ?

\- Hey ! rouspéta Yahiko.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Itachi en balayant les réprimandes de son ami.

\- Je peux réfléchir ? demanda innocemment l'enfant.

Itachi acquiesça en reposant l'enfant à terre. Aussitôt Konan, le prit dans ses bras et Yahiko lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Et lui, qui c'est ?

Yahiko lui dit qu'il allait lui voler son doigt s'il continuait à pointer Sasuke alors Nagachi reprit sa main et Sasuke s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'enfant.

\- Moi, je suis le petit-frère d'Itachi.

Nagachi l'examina sous toutes les coutures avant de s'accrocher à son cou. D'abord surpris, Sasuke ne bougeait pas avant de se redresser et de le garder dans ses bras.

\- Finalement, il n'est pas seulement vivant dans ton cœur, chuchota Konan.

\- Alors ça n'a pas servi à rien, dit à son tour Yahiko.

\- Non, il est enfin près de moi, murmura Itachi en regardant Sasuke interagir avec l'enfant.

Après des embrassades de retrouvailles, ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Nagachi ne lâcha pas Sasuke d'une semelle, encore plus quand il l'aida à finir son origami.

Ils passèrent une bonne après-midi même si l'absence de Nagato se voyait dans les yeux de tous. Il manquait une personne mais Nagachi comblait, à sa façon, cette absence. Quand Itachi annonça leur départ, Nagachi se mit à geindre. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils partent.

\- Est-ce que tu as décidé du cadeau que tu aimerais pour Noël ? demanda Itachi pour lui changer les idées tandis qu'ils se levaient.

\- Oui ! s'exclama Nagachi. Pour le Papa Noël de papa et maman, je veux un petit frère.

Des petits rires s'élevèrent et Itachi leur dit de se mettre au boulot rapidement. Konan et Yahiko leur firent un clin d'œil et passèrent discrètement une main sur le ventre de Konan. Apparemment le cadeau était déjà en place.

Itachi et Sasuke sortirent de la maison pour se diriger vers la moto du Président quand la demande de Nagachi s'éleva dans les aires :

\- Pour le Papa Noël de tonton Itachi, je veux un blouson et une moto comme toi.

Contrairement à ce qu'Itachi pensait, les parents sourirent à cette annonce et ça lui réchauffa le cœur.

Sasuke lui demanda à son tour ce qu'il voulait pour son Papa Noël.

\- Trois Papa Noël ? Waaaouh.

L'innocence de l'enfant faisait rire tout le monde.

\- Je veux que tu reviennes me voir. Je t'aime bien. Tu vas revenir me voir ?

Sasuke acquiesça et lui avoua qu'il n'avait pas besoin du Papa Noël pour revenir le voir. Il lui promit qu'il viendrait le voir à chaque fois qu'il le voudrait.

\- Vous êtes ici chez vous, rappela Yahiko.

\- Essayez de revenir plus souvent, insista Konan.

Itachi promit à son tour puis ils rentrèrent au MC, plus qu'heureux de cette journée qui les avait ramenés dans un passé qu'ils regrettaient de temps en temps.

**_Décembre…_**

Itachi regarda ses frères se battre sur le ring avant de dévier le regard sur la moto que son cadet avait personnalisé pour lui. Kyûbi y était, plus puissant que jamais, un corbeau le protégeant dans les airs. Le Président se rapprocha de l'engin pour admirer le petit supplément sur le réservoir d'essence. Sasuke les avait dessinés grossièrement dans une représentation d'eux qu'il avait faits quand il était un enfant. Le premier dessin d'eux que Sasuke avait fait dans son enfance. C'était le plus beau et le plus important aux yeux d'Itachi. Celui qu'il gardait précieusement dans son portefeuille.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'éclipsa pour aller retrouver son cadet. Ce fut, à moitié, surpris, qu'il vit Naruto sortir de la chambre mais ce qui l'interpella fut le vêtement qu'il avait entre les mains et qu'il porta à son nez.

\- Mon frère, le rattrapa-t-il avant qu'il rentre dans sa chambre.

Naruto s'arrêta net, sursautant.

\- Je disais juste bonne nuit à Blanche-Neige, je vais me doucher, se justifia le Sergent d'Arme en mettant le vêtement devant lui.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, dit Itachi en s'avançant.

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne en rigolant nerveusement puis disparut sans s'attarder. Itachi le laissa s'enfuir, rentrant dans la chambre de son cadet qui fit volteface dans sa direction, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est toi.

Itachi nota la pointe de déception et surtout que son cadet ne portait plus de t-shirt et le pantalon sur les hanches.

\- Je suis fatigué, je vais me doucher. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Itachi ?

Il s'approcha de Sasuke et lui embrassa le front, humant l'odeur de sexe. Il se recula, regarda son cadet et resta un instant songeur.

\- Itachi ? s'enquit Sasuke.

Se reprenant et chassant tout début de pensées absurdes, il répondit :

\- Je voulais te remercier pour ton cadeau, il me touche beaucoup.

Sasuke sourit et lui dit que c'était avec plaisir puis s'enfuit à son tour dans la salle de bain, à l'image de Naruto quelques minutes plus tôt. Itachi le laissa faire et fit un tour de la chambre à la recherche d'un t-shirt qui n'y était plus…

**_Janvier…_**

Kiba revint bredouille mais assura à son Président que Sasuke lui avait pardonné. Évidemment avec son état d'ébriété, il ne voulait pas monter sur le ring et prendre une rouste par Itachi. Malheureusement pour lui, ils montèrent quand même sur le ring et quand le combat se termina sur la victoire d'Itachi, Naruto n'était toujours pas revenu.

Quand il voulut aller lui-même le chercher, Sakura se dressa sur son chemin.

\- Je…

\- Tu, rien du tout, le coupa Sakura. On va aller fêter la nouvelle année comme il se doit.

Le fait que Sasuke demanda après la venue de la médecin signifiait que la nouvelle année allait se dérouler pour le mieux pour le couple. Sakura l'avait bien compris. Elle allait de nouveau pouvoir revenir au club bien qu'elle n'y venait jamais très souvent.

Itachi lui caressa la joue. Il était content que Sasuke l'incite à l'inviter, c'était comme un signal à avancer dans leur relation.

\- Laisse ton petit-frère le fêter comme il le veut et avec qui il le veut.

Itachi regarda ce petit sourire en coin qu'abordait la femme qu'il aimait depuis des années.

\- Je sens que toi et mon petit-frère allez souvent vous liguez contre moi. J'aurais bien dit « solidarité féminine » mais Sasuke risquerait de m'en vouloir.

\- Solidarité entre belle-sœur et beau-frère ? suggéra Sakura.

Ça lui plut d'entendre ça, avant c'était Itachi et Sakura ou Itachi et Sasuke sans de Sasuke et Sakura, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, ça n'allait plus être le cas.

Itachi agrippa la chevelure rose de la médecin et fondit sur les lèvres. Les membres du club les huèrent. Le Président empoigna les fesses de Sakura pour l'obliger à se hisser contre lui puis l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Le couple avait toujours été un peu pudique mais certaines fois, il y avait des écarts qui montraient aux yeux de tous ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre et la force de leurs sentiments.

Des sentiments qui duraient depuis des années, malgré les difficultés que le club et son métier à l'hôpital leurs avait fait subir et qu'ils subissaient encore.

XxX

Itachi lisait tandis que Sasuke dessinait sur son lit. La télévision tournait dans le vide mais, dans un coin de leur tête, elle tournait pour leur mère. Comme dans le passé.

Sasuke soupira.

\- Un problème ?

\- Merci pour ta description des parents de Naruto mais ça ne me suffit pas. Je ne les visualise pas assez. Ça ne ressemble à rien.

Sasuke montra à Itachi ses dessins avant de les froisser et les jeter.

\- Moi, je les trouvais plutôt ressemblant. Écoute, Naruto à une photo d'eux dans sa table de chevet.

\- Tu crois que je peux ?

Itachi réfléchit, si ça avait été une autre personne, Naruto se serait fâché. Surtout en ce jour mais Sasuke n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était important aux yeux du Sergent d'Arme. De plus, son cadet voulait lui faire un cadeau alors Naruto serait d'accord.

Sasuke sortit de la chambre de son ainé et se faufila dans celle désordonné de Naruto. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet pour découvrir une photo d'une belle rousse et d'une copie conforme du Sergent d'Arme. Les parents de Naruto. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sasuke découvrit une deuxième photo où Naruto était dessus, plus heureux que jamais, finissant d'assembler ce qui ressemblait à une maquette de moto avec ses parents. Il prit les deux pour bien les mémoriser puis au moment de les reposer, il vit son dessin, fait quelque mois auparavant ainsi que le patch de prospect. Sasuke s'était demandé où Naruto avait pu mettre son dessin, il ne l'imaginait pas le jeter mais sûrement pas le conserver précieusement. Ça lui réchauffa le cœur. Doucement, il reposa le tout dans le tiroir et rejoignit son frère.

\- Alors ? demanda son frère quand il revint.

Sasuke se blottit contre son flanc.

\- Maman me manque.

Itachi savait que Fugaku lui manquait aussi mais il n'arrivait pas à le reconnaitre, pas encore. Sasuke revint à sa place en reprenant son carnet.

\- Naruto me manque aussi, j'espère qu'il reviendra vite.

Itachi le rassura et l'encouragea à se concentrer sur son dessin. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda son cadet et le couva du regard. Il aimait ces moments.

XxX

Itachi regarda Naruto prendre Sasuke dans ses bras pour le coucher dans sa chambre.

Sasuke et lui avaient passé une journée entre frères entre télévision, livre et dessin jusqu'à que son meilleur ami récupère son cadet pour l'éloigner de lui.

Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il le ressentait.

Son Sergent d'Arme et Sasuke étaient liés d'une façon trop proche aux yeux d'Itachi. Il pouvait le voir de jour en jour. Même s'il l'avait désiré dans un sens, il n'avait jamais voulu que ça aille aussi loin. Itachi voulait simplement que Sasuke aille mieux grâce à la meilleure personne qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. Non que ça prenne un chemin différent qu'une relation platonique.

Itachi allait faire ce qu'il fallait pour que ça reste ainsi.

**_Février…_**

Itachi regarda les deux hommes sortirent du garage tandis que Sasuke répondait à une question de Kiba.

\- C'est quoi ton style d'homme ? demanda-t-il subitement.

Sasuke tourna la tête de sa direction, légèrement surpris de la question. Itachi récupéra une bière et s'installa sur un muret. Il lui rappela vaguement qu'à son départ, bien que depuis tout petit Sasuke disait ne pas aimer les filles, il n'avait pas fait son coming out avant plusieurs années. Itachi n'était pas présent et ne connaissait pas vraiment cette partie de Sasuke.

\- Alors princesse, tu préfères quoi ? insista Kiba, curieux.

Sasuke hocha de la tête en disant que les deux clients qui venaient de partir étaient pas mal, même s'il les préférait le plus grand et fort.

\- C'est vague, dit Kakashi entre deux pages de lecture.

Itachi ne cessa pas de le regarder et son cadet comprit qu'il voulait plus d'information sans pour autant de le forcer à se livrer s'il n'en avait pas envie.

\- J'aime me sentir en sécurité. J'en ai besoin.

Sasuke resta un instant silencieux avant de reprendre :

\- Physiquement, je n'ai pas de préférence mais ce qu'on me fait ressentir est très important.

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se perdirent dans une brume de souvenir.

\- Et prendre mon pied.

Itachi hocha de la tête, conscient que c'était tout ce que son cadet allait leur offrir. Sasuke n'était pas superficiel, il ne l'avait jamais été et ses mots le confirmèrent. Malheureusement, le style de Sasuke correspondait parfaitement à Naruto et il ne pourrait trouver à son petit-frère un homme qui le faisait sentir plus en sécurité que le Sergent d'Arme.

**_Saint valentin…_**

Itachi ne cessait pas de repenser aux mots qu'il avait dits à son cadet :

_« Ne tombe pas amoureux de l'un d'entre nous. Surtout pas de Naruto. Tu ne seras jamais que le petit-frère de son meilleur ami, le Président de son club. »_

Est-ce qu'il le pensait ? à moitié. Naruto était capable de voir bien au-delà que ce que Sasuke était. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça arrive alors il avait mis en garde son cadet de la pire des façons en mentant sur les sentiments possibles de son meilleur ami.

\- Itachi ?!

Itachi releva la tête vers Sakura qui le regardait, agacée, en petite lingerie fines à dentelles rose. Elle venait de sortir de la douche avec l'ensemble sexy qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée mais Itachi ne s'y intéressait pas.

\- Des fois j'ai l'impression que je suis transparente, tu sais que tu es seul homme à me faire ce coup, soupira-t-elle.

Le sourire aux lèvres Itachi se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle ronchonna en essayant faussement de se dégager.

\- Parce qu'il y en a combien d'autre à te vouloir ?

Sakura entoura son cou, tout en réfléchissant avec une moue taquine puis elle commença à énumérer :

\- Le père célibataire du rez-de-chaussée, le barista sur le chemin pour aller au travail, mon interne et mon collègue en cardiologie.

\- Si peu ? se moqua Itachi et Sakura lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Itachi dégagea ses cheveux roses pour découvrir son épaule.

\- Qu'ils osent, ne serait-ce que voir un bout de ta peau et je les tue. Tu es à moi.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant je n'ai ni bague, ni patch de régulière.

Itachi lui agrippa fortement les cheveux à la base du crâne, tirant légèrement dessus. Il durcit sous les émeraudes qui le fixaient, brulant de désir et de la poitrine frottant contre son torse. Ils se défièrent du regard avant que Sakura demande :

\- Montre-moi comme je suis à toi.

Sakura se laissa plaquer contre son matelas et baiser sauvagement. Entre eux, il y avait toujours eu plus d'amour que de sexe, pourtant ils aimaient, de temps à autre, laisser leur instinct primitif prendre le dessus.

**_Mars…_**

Itachi jeta un regard en biais à Sasuke qui fixait un point inexistant derrière la vitre de la camionnette. Sa tête était posée sur la vitre froide et il semblait loin.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre son cadet et son meilleur ami mais il en avait une vague idée à cause des différentes discussions qu'il avait eues avec eux.

Si sur le moment, il avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée, en voyant Sasuke ainsi triste et blessé, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix.

Itachi avait toujours pris des décisions en toute connaissance de cause et il savait que ses choix pouvaient être discutables mais ils étaient toujours pris pour le meilleur. Malheureusement quand il s'agissait de Sasuke il ne savait jamais si c'était le cas.

\- Où va-t-on ? demanda Sasuke quand Itachi déposa les chattes au club, tout en l'incitant à récupérer son casque de moto.

\- Voir un petit soleil.

Sasuke sourit avant d'enjamber la moto de son ainé. Ils allaient voir Nagachi.

L'enfant de Konan et Yahiko se précipita en pyjama quand il entendit le moteur dans la rue.

\- Vous êtes revenus ! s'exclama-t-il. Regarde tonton Itachi, ton Papa Noel m'a apporté un blouson comme le tien.

Nagachi qui portait le vêtement sur lui, leur montra son dos. Itachi avait fait broder un patch « mini-prospect » et l'emblème du MC. Évidemment, il avait soumis l'idée à ses frères qui avaient exigé de rencontrer tout ce beau monde.

\- Mais je n'ai pas eu la moto, bouda-t-il.

\- Tu es trop petit pour ce cadeau, intervint Konan en sortant, le ventre rebondi.

\- Ta mère à raison, insista Yahiko en mettant une couverture sur les épaules de sa femme.

Itachi lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il allait en parler au Père Noel pour l'année prochaine. Le Président allait convaincre les parents pour une moto miniature électrique.

Tout content, Nagachi embrassa Itachi sur la joue avant d'élire domicile dans les bras de Sasuke. Yahiko fit les gros yeux à son fils parce qu'il devait aller au lit.

\- Est-ce que tonton Sasuke peut me raconter une histoire ?

Konan les invita à rentrer et guida Sasuke jusqu'à la chambre de son fils tandis qu'Itachi et Yahiko restèrent au salon. Itachi suivit son cadet du regard quand il monta les escaliers pour aller à l'étage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Itachi ?

Le Président dirigea ses onyx vers son ami.

\- Tu débarques à la nuit tombée avec Sasuke sans prévenir. Ne me fais pas croire que c'est juste pour nos beaux yeux. Alors Itachi, je repose la question, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Itachi inspira profondément.

\- Je crois que Sasuke est amoureux de Naruto, mon Sergent d'Arme, et je viens de lui briser le cœur.

Yahiko sourit tendrement.

\- Je l'avais dit que tu le traiterais toujours comme un enfant, même quand il aurait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

\- Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux, sans souffrir. Il a déjà trop souffert, grogna Itachi.

\- Tu ne peux pas le protéger de tous les malheurs. Laisse-le vivre Itachi, Sasuke est fort, laisse lui te le prouver.

Itachi écouta son ami mais il restait sur la réserve. À ses yeux, Sasuke restait son précieux petit-frère sur qui il devait veiller.

XxX

Sasuke borda Nagachi sous le regard bienveillant de Konan qui regardait son fils s'endormir à l'histoire d'amour.

\- Blanche-Neige ne savait pas si elle était amoureuse de son prince mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Elle voulait rester à ses côtés et se sentir protéger dans ses bras mais…

Sasuke chuchota quand il vit Nagachi s'endormir complètement, il allait s'arrêter quand Konan demanda la suite de l'histoire.

\- … Malheureusement, le prince rejeta la princesse et le cœur de la princesse se brisa.

\- Oh Sasuke, souffla Konan en s'approchant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ça va aller.

Sasuke la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ce prince regrettera de ne pas t'avoir dans sa vie. Tu es un homme merveilleux qui a tellement d'amour à donner. Ne baisse pas les bras. Il y a tellement d'autres princes, je suis sûr que tu trouveras celui qu'il te faut.

\- Mais il n'y a que le prince Floriant qui a réussi à réveiller Blanche-Neige.

**_Avril…_**

Itachi raccrocha quand il vit du coin de l'œil, Naruto traverser la route.

\- Où va-t-il ?

Il connaissait la réponse à sa question avant même que Shikamaru lui réponde.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe, avoua Kiba en se levant.

Quand Naruto cria à Sasuke de sortir et qu'il dégaina son arme, ils se précipitèrent vers lui. Itachi lui demanda de baisser son gun avant de lui ordonna mais sans succès. Naruto n'écoutait rien et il vit dans son regard la fureur de son Sergent d'Arme quand Sasuke sortit en trombe, son amant à moitié débrailler derrière.

Avant qu'il puisse agir, se fut Sasuke qui se jeta sur Naruto pour le faire reculer et l'insulter de son comportement.

La mâchoire serrée, les ongles s'enfonçant dans sa paume et la respiration forte, Naruto allait exploser et Itachi refusait que son cadet soit dans les parages. Il était le seul fautif de cette situation. Est-ce qu'il s'était déjà passé quelque chose de physique entre eux ?

\- Sasuke, recule, ordonna-t-il. Éloigne-toi de Naruto.

Kiba essayait de calmer Naruto mais c'était inutile, Naruto ne regardait que Sasuke et il en allait de même pour ce dernier. L'invité de la fête, arriva et demanda à l'amant de son cadet de le ramener. Dès qu'ils disparurent, Sasuke explosa et agrippa Naruto pour aller s'expliquer plus loin.

\- Non, s'interposa Itachi.

Sasuke vrilla et ordonna qu'ils restent à leur place ou retournent au club mais il avait besoin de parler à Naruto, seul à seul. Itachi les laissa partirent à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, les prospects sortirent en trombe de la coopérative, Gai et Kakashi suivirent.

\- Prés', tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda le VP en arrivant près de lui.

Pour que Kakashi se mêle de quelque chose, Naruto n'avait pas décoléré et Itachi se fit violence pour ne pas dégager son meilleur ami de son cadet mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il était dans un engrenage et pour en finir, la confrontation entre Sasuke et son Sergent d'Arme était inévitable.

Sasuke ressortit une dizaine de minute plus tard et se dirigea vers lui. Itachi et les autres étaient restés au garage, non loin d'eux si jamais ça dégénérait. Hinata et Haku les avaient rejoints quand une chatte était rentrée pour raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les deux chattes voulaient surtout savoir si Sasuke ou Naruto avaient besoin de compagnie pour apaiser les choses entre eux.

\- Ça va princesse ? demanda Kiba.

\- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

Itachi vit Kiba se sentir coupable mais il n'y était pour rien.

\- Naruto n'a plus rien d'un prince. Vous auriez dû l'arrêter, leur reprocha-t-il.

Aucun ne pouvait le contredire. Ils avaient tous vu que Sasuke allait s'envoyer en l'air.

\- Il voulait juste te protéger, minimisa Gai. C'est dans sa nature.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour s'énerver avant de la refermer et s'adoucir.

\- Je sais et j'aime me sentir en sécurité, avoua-t-il. Surtout avec lui mais il ne s'y prend plus de la bonne façon.

Itachi lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il parle à Naruto mais Sasuke hocha négativement de la tête.

\- Non, pas besoin. Je crois que ça ne sera plus nécessaire à partir d'aujourd'hui.

**_Mai…_**

Itachi demanda aux chattes qui venaient de rentrer dans le club où se trouvaient Sasuke et Naruto.

Depuis le mois dernier, ça ne se passait plus aussi bien entre son cadet et son meilleur ami. Cette sortie, il l'avait provoquée, non seulement pour protéger Sasuke qui voulait sortir avec Hinata mais aussi pour essayer que la relation s'arrange un minimum. Itachi voulait revoir un sourire sur les lèvres fines.

Hinata lui dit qu'ils étaient encore dehors et Itachi s'y dirigea, il fallait qu'il leur parle.

Discrètement, parce qu'il l'avait toujours été, il se dirigea vers la camionnette et trouva Sasuke acculer contre la voiture d'un client, Naruto lui faisait face. Ils étaient à un centimètre l'un de l'autre. Ils se fixaient, partagés entre l'envie de s'embrasser ou d'éclater encore plus leur relation. Itachi n'en doutait pas une seconde, pas avec la vision devant ses onyx.

La main de Sasuke se faufila jusqu'aux lèvres de Naruto qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Itachi vit son meilleur ami fermer les yeux avant de se faire violence pour se dégager. Il frappa plusieurs fois sur la voiture.

\- Décroche, décroche, décroche, l'entendit-il répéter à Sasuke.

Seulement, Itachi doutait que son Sergent d'Arme s'adresse véritablement à son cadet. Surtout quand Naruto partit à la coopérative, fermant douloureusement les yeux. Le Président du MC venait de se rendre compte que Sasuke n'était pas le seul à éprouver des sentiments.

**Juin…**

Sakura rentra dans la chambre du club en catimini. Elle revenait d'une garde de plusieurs heures et après une journée aussi meurtrière, elle avait besoin d'Itachi. Elle se déshabilla et se faufila dans le lit de son amant.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

La doc n'avait pas eu à se confronter à des suiveurs ou des prospects à l'entrée du club pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle avait envoyé un sms avant de partir de l'hôpital pour lui signaler son arrivée et Itachi avait fait le nécessaire pour qu'elle ne soit pas importunée. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter d'être arrêtée à l'entrée du club comme elle l'avait déjà été dans le passé.

Itachi se retourna dans le lit pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer à l'en étouffer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Sakura réfléchit, la plupart du temps, elle choisissait un orgasme pour oublier le mal de la journée. Quand sa garde était sur plusieurs jours, elle préférait dormir mais elle parlait rarement des vies qu'elle n'avait pu sauver, souvent parce que 90% du temps, ses patients étaient à moitié morts en arrivant aux urgences.

\- Parler d'autres choses que mon travail, dit-elle. Parle-moi du club.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas te parler du club.

Évidemment qu'elle le savait mais elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose alors elle tenta autre chose :

\- Et si tu me parlais de Sasuke qui est sorti de la chambre de Naruto sur la pointe des pieds ?

Sakura comprit son erreur quand le corps d'Itachi se crispa tout entier. Elle pensait sincèrement qu'Itachi avait enfin accepté ce qu'il se passait entre eux mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas alors elle essaya, tant bien que mal, de rattraper son erreur :

\- Je plaisantais.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui est faux ? Que mon petit frère se sauve de la chambre de mon meilleur ami comme une chatte ou qu'un homme sorte de la chambre du Sergent d'Arme du club ?

En soit, c'était la même chose mais pas pour Itachi. Dans l'un des cas, il y avait juste un simple loi d'enfreinte mais dans l'autre, les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde le trahissaient.

Itachi essaya de se dégager un peu mais Sakura ne lui laissa pas le choix, elle se blottit davantage contre son torse tout en s'excusant de sa mauvaise mais pas si fausse blague.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils ont eu une explication sur les récents événements. Tu as bien vu ce que ça donne quand ils se font la tête, ils doivent en avoir marre et ils ont décidés d'arranger les choses à l'abri des regards, tout simplement.

Itachi resta silencieux puis Sakura entendit :

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Je pense sincèrement que ça va aller mieux pour eux et tu devrais les laisser régler leurs affaires.

Sakura décida de changer sa première réponse, à la question de son amant, quelques minutes plus tôt :

\- Finalement, je crois que je préfère un orgasme.

\- Adjugé, vendu, sourit Itachi en se laissant chevaucher par sa belle.

Itachi préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait dans sa chambre et sur sa médecin attitrée contrairement à ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre de son Sergent d'Arme.

**_Août…_**

Shikamaru regarda son téléphone.

\- La communication a coupé. Toutes les routes sont bloquées, Sasuke et Naruto passent la nuit à l'hôtel.

Itachi resta silencieux aux mots de son Road Captain.

\- Président, commença Shikamaru qui s'arrêta quand Itachi le coupa net.

\- Ne dis rien de plus.

Itachi refusait que ce qu'il imagine devienne concret. Naruto et Sasuke se cherchaient depuis bien trop longtemps, ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à le cacher et aujourd'hui, ce soir… Ce soir tout allait changer.

Itachi le pensait vraiment mais il ne s'attendait à ce que ce changement provienne d'une attaque contre le MC.

XxX

Kabuto fit un signe de tête à Anko, elle devait détourner l'attention du deuxième vigile du club des chattes.

Ce soir, tous les membres étaient au Pussy mais surtout Itachi se retrouvait sans celui qui le protégeait parfaitement depuis des années. Kabuto y avait vu l'ouverture qu'Orochimaru attendait depuis longtemps et ce dernier fut d'accord avec lui.

Kabuto envoya un message pour signaler que le moment était venu. Il sortit du club, laissant l'une des portes à découvert. Une minute plus tard, Sakon, Ukon ainsi que Juubo arrivèrent, tirant sans sommation. Kimimaro, Tayuya et Kidomaru passèrent par l'ouverture qu'Anko avait créée. Les Serpent du Son attaquaient sans pitié.

Malgré l'encerclement, le MC du 9ème Démon se retournèrent contre eux et les repoussèrent. Itachi avait mis un point d'honneur à toujours avoir des armes et munitions cachés aux quatre coins du Pussy, sans que les suiveurs ou prospects le sachent. La surprise n'avait pas signé leur arrêt de mort. Ce n'était pas leur heure.

Les Serpents du Son prirent la fuite et Kabuto prit la poudre d'escampette, il devait retrouver son Président. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici.

**_Le lendemain…_**

Itachi termina la réunion, sans avoir prévenu ses frères qu'il rejoignait Sasuke pour la journée. Il alla dans la chambre de son cadet, le bras en écharpe. Quand Sasuke posa les yeux sur lui, le Président vit toute la peur de perdre la dernière famille qui lui restait.

\- Je suis en vie, le rassura-t-il à nouveau.

Contrairement à toute à l'heure, devant les autres, Sasuke s'effondra contre lui. Itachi lui murmura plein de mots réconfortant mais sans succès.

\- Si je te perds, je n'ai plus rien Itachi. Je ne m'en remettrai pas.

\- Mes frères seront là. Yahiko, Konan et Nagachi seront là. Tu ne seras jamais seul petit-frère.

Sasuke resserra son emprise autour de son corps, sans intention de le lâcher.

\- C'est ma faute, si Naruto était resté à tes côtés, jamais ça ne serait arrivé. Je suis tellement désolé.

\- Hey, hey, je t'arrête tout de suite, stoppa Itachi en lui entourant le visage de sa main valide. Si Naruto était resté, tu aurais été à mes côtés et ça aurait pu être pire.

Malgré tout, Sasuke lui dit que ça ne se reproduirait plus, qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais ça arriver.

\- Je t'aime grand-frère. Tu es ma priorité.

\- Tu as toujours été la mienne, répondit Itachi.

**_Septembre…_**

Itachi rentra dans la chambre de son cadet tandis que ce dernier se déshabillait. Il s'excusa quand Sasuke fit volteface, légèrement surpris et apeuré.

\- Ce n'est que moi, le rassura-t-il.

\- Je vais me doucher, ça ne peut pas attendre ?

\- Pas vraiment, surtout si Gaara reste collé à ton cul.

Sasuke soupira, remit son t-shirt et s'assit sur le lit, les bras croisés, le regardant comme s'il attendait d'être grondé. Itachi sourit avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Je n'aime pas ce que je vois quand je pose les yeux sur toi et lui.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné…

Itachi, bien qu'il se doutât de la réponse, lui demanda s'il était sincère avec le Président des Nomades.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ça peut l'être avec lui ?

Dans d'autres circonstances non, mais c'était la première fois que Gaara disait haut et fort vouloir se lier à quelqu'un. Sasuke entendit mais ne débâtit pas, au lieu de quoi il répondit à la première question de son ainé :

\- Je veux juste m'amuser. Je te l'ai dit Itachi, cette vie je n'en veux pas. C'est juste le temps du confinement, dès que Gaara part, ça sera fini.

Pour le rassurer et qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu, Sasuke lui promit de le dire au Nomade. Malgré tout, Itachi n'était pas satisfait, une chose importante le chiffonnait.

\- Tu veux vraiment cet homme pour ta première fois depuis ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Sasuke se crispa puis s'enferma dans un mutisme inquiétant. Itachi pensait sincèrement que son cadet s'était remis de son viol surtout après avoir fricoté avec Juugo et Neji bien qu'il sût qu'ils n'avaient pas conclu.

\- Il ne sera pas mon premier depuis mon viol… J'ai couché avec un autre homme, avoua Sasuke en se levant pour aller chercher des vêtements propres dans sa commode.

Itachi regarda le dos de son cadet et il aurait aimé pouvoir voir son visage pour savoir s'il s'agissait de la vérité mais surtout essayer de savoir avec qui il avait eu un rapport sexuel.

Même s'il s'en doutait déjà.

Avant qu'il puisse demander l'identité de son amant, Sasuke le supplia presque de ne pas lui poser la question. Il voulait garder ce jardin secret pour lui.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins, il t'a bien traité ?

Au fond, c'était la seule chose qui importait à Itachi. Que son petit-frère ne se soit pas sentit forcé mais prêt et qu'il n'ait aucun regret.

\- C'était parfait, lâcha Sasuke, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Itachi se décala légèrement pour profiter de cette image rare.

\- J'aurais aimé que cette nuit ne se termine jamais pour pouvoir rester dans ses bras mais le jour s'est levé et la réalité a éclaté notre bulle.

Le visage de Sasuke se referma subitement puis l'entrée de Naruto dans la chambre stoppa net la confession. Itachi savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son cadet.

\- Pardon pour l'interruption mais on a besoin de toi Pres'.

Itachi hocha de la tête, il allait le suivre dans quelques secondes mais avant il voulait clôturer la conversation avec Sasuke. Sasuke qui ne s'était même pas retourné à l'entrée de son Sergent d'Arme.

\- Fais attention s'il te plait.

\- Tu m'as promis de me laisser respirer alors fais-moi juste confiance.

L'ainé s'approcha du cadet qui restait obstinément de dos. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne, comme un accord silencieux puis sortit de la chambre.

\- Un problème avec Blanche-Neige ? demanda Naruto quand ils sortirent de la chambre.

Itachi regarda son meilleur ami du coin de l'œil, la seule personne avec qui Sasuke avait passé une nuit complète, seul, loin du club. Aucun de ses autres frères n'aurait pris le risque de le faire au sein du club.

\- Sasuke a couché avec quelqu'un depuis son viol.

Naruto, qui ne cessait de se renfermer sur lui depuis son retour avec Sasuke du cimetière, érigea une autre barrière invisible entre eux.

\- C'est qu'il devait se sentir prêt. Tant mieux pour lui. Il t'a dit de qui il s'agissait ?

S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, Itachi aurait juré que Naruto n'avait que faire du cul de Sasuke mais c'était tout le contraire et ça ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà depuis le départ mais qu'il avait refusé de s'avouer.

\- Non mais je suppose que c'est mieux un inconnu que Gaara, non ?

\- Ça je ne te le fais pas dire, laissa échapper Naruto spontanément.

Itachi lui dit qu'une fois le confinement terminé, il encouragerait Sasuke à reprendre contact avec cet homme voir même qu'il le chercherait pour lui.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto.

\- Parce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon frère aussi heureux d'évoquer cette liaison.

Naruto laissa la barrière s'effriter avant de la consolider aussitôt. Itachi essayait de faire parler son meilleur ami mais sans succès.

\- Fais comme tu veux mon frère mais si ce mec ne fait plus parti du tableau après avoir passé la nuit avec Blanche-Neige, il ne le mérite pas.

Itachi s'arrêta dans le couloir puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui fit de même.

\- Tu penses qu'il voulait juste se vider les couilles ?

Naruto fronça des sourcils, piqué et Itachi lui tendit une perche que son meilleur ami ne prit pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Il doit avoir ses raisons. Enfin ce n'est que mon avis, aller viens Prés', l'encouragea le Sergent d'Arme en lui mettant une petite tape sur l'épaule et en disparaissant dans la foule de biker présente.

**_Octobre…_**

Itachi chercha Sasuke dans tout le club, il voulait régler le problème qui était survenu avec Sai la veille, mais il ne le trouvait pas. Il avait laissé le nomade le calmer mais ça l'avait démangé de l'enfermer dans sa chambre et lui passer un savon.

Contrarié, il demanda à Gaara qui discutait avec Kankuro et Temari.

\- Rebelle ? Dans ta chambre, il t'attend.

\- Merci.

Itachi retrouva son ainé sur son lit en train de dessiner. Aussitôt, il posa son cahier et s'excusa :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Ce mec m'a mis hors de moi.

\- Ça, je pense que tout le monde l'avait compris mais tu as dépassé les limites.

Sasuke baissa les yeux, il le savait parfaitement mais Itachi ne comptait pas laisser passer.

\- Il ne s'agit pas que du club du 9ème Démon. Dans ce confinement, tous les clubs sont réunis et toutes les personnes représentent son club. Tu es mon petit-frère, Sasuke, tout ce que tu fais est associé à ma personne et donc au club. Tu dois apprendre à te tenir dans ces moments-là.

Itachi mit l'accent sur son petit discours devant Sai et d'autres personnes où il disait qu'il ne respectait que ses propres règles. De plus, il lui dit qu'il avait de la chance que Sai n'avait pas de couleur bien que son frère oui et s'était comporté comme une chatte sinon cet incident aurait pu causer des problèmes entre leur club.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça. Tu vis et évolues, pour le moment, dans mon MC et il y a des règles importantes à suivre. Si même mon cadet dit qu'il ne le fera pas, qu'adviendra-t-il des autres ? Je représente l'autorité et la force du MC, j'ai besoin que tu sois ma force au même titre que mes autres frères et non que tu leur montres que tu es ma faiblesse. Tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends, je t'assure.

Sasuke, un peu penaud, récupéra un de ses dessins et lui tendit. Itachi fondit devant le croquis d'un souvenir du passé.

Sasuke enfant, était assis par terre, les mains sur sa cheville blessée. Il gonflait les joues et Itachi lui tapait affectueusement le front de ses deux doigts. L'ainé se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Sasuke avait refusé de l'écouter et avait couru après sa moto alors qu'il partait chez des amis, sans faire attention il s'était pris les pieds dans une branche d'arbre et était tombé, se foulant la cheville. Itachi l'avait vu dans son rétroviseur et il avait fait demi-tour. Il l'avait ramené chez leur parent, Sasuke sur son dos et lui tirant sa moto à pied.

\- Tu sais comment y faire, sourit Itachi tandis que Sasuke sourit à son tour, fier de lui.

Itachi l'embrassa dans une étreinte fraternelle.

\- Fais attention avec Gaara, j'ai l'impression que ça devient sérieux et que tu perds le contrôle.

\- Et si j'ai envie de le perdre, est-ce que ça sera si grave que ça ? demanda doucement Sasuke.

Sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences vis-à-vis du club ou de Naruto mais pensant simplement au bonheur de son cadet, Itachi répondit :

\- Je ne pense pas. Seulement, ça ne correspond pas à ce que tu voulais jusqu'à maintenant alors avant de prendre une décision, réfléchis s'il te plait.

Sasuke acquiesça Itachi pensait le voir disparaitre mais au lieu de ça, il resta. Itachi haussa un sourcil comme pour lui demander la suite.

\- Et toi, ça fait combien de temps que tu réfléchis ?

Itachi, très loin de ce dont Sasuke parlait, lui demanda de préciser.

\- Je parle de la bague de fiançailles pour Sakura que tu gardes dans ton blouson. J'ai entendu Naruto et les autres en parler entre eux.

Le Président était content d'apprendre que ça parlait dans son dos, il se promettait d'être plus discret. Sasuke dû voir son agacement car il rajouta :

\- Il s'inquiétait juste de ne pas voir Sakura au club pour le confinement. Ils disaient que c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas ta régulière mais que même si ça avait été le cas, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de partir de l'hôpital puis ils ont parlé de la bague que tu gardais sans lui offrir.

\- Parce que j'attends le bon moment, se justifia Itachi.

Sasuke lui demanda quand ça le serait et s'enquit du moment où il s'était rendu compte que c'était la femme de sa vie. Quand Itachi lui appris que dès la première rencontre, il le savait. Sasuke siffla.

\- Alors pourquoi elle n'est toujours pas une Uchiha ? insista Sasuke.

\- Tu aimerais ?

\- Évidemment, répondit aussitôt Sasuke, ce qui surprit Itachi. Quoi ? Je sais que je ne suis pas très démonstratif mais…

\- Sauf avec Naruto, le coupa Itachi.

Sasuke se crispa. Naruto était un sujet sensible.

\- Mais je l'aime beaucoup, reprit Sasuke. Elle est belle. Elle s'occupe très bien des autres, elle a le cœur sur la main. J'adore son caractère entêté vis-à-vis du club. Pour être à tes côtés, il faut quelqu'un avec un fort caractère. Tu sais, derrière tous les grands hommes, il y a une grande femme. Elle est parfaite pour toi.

Itachi prit son frère dans ses bras. Voilà, tout ce dont il avait besoin la bénédiction de sa famille.

**_Novembre…_**

Itachi, planté au bar en essayant de joindre Sasuke, se retourna en sentant que quelque chose se tramait derrière lui.

Il vit Naruto embrasser Haku. Ce n'était pas un simple baiser de réconfort, non, il s'agissait d'un baiser de plaisir douloureux.

Itachi avait toujours su que son meilleur ami était sur une ligne, leur passage en prison lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Bien que Naruto n'eût jamais franchi la ligne avec personne et plaisantant davantage sur le sujet, il y avait toujours eu cette seconde où les lagons étaient dans le vague. Itachi l'avait associé à un désir, enfouit profondément dont Naruto se demandait, l'espace d'un instant, ce que ça lui ferait.

Cependant avec Haku, il s'agissait d'un profond attachement mais pas de sentiment amoureux.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Itachi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que laisser la confrontation arriver, sera une bonne chose. Le Président avait essayé de les éloigner, après les avoir rapprochés, sans réussir. Ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, serait parfait malheureusement ça pousserait son cadet dans les bras du Nomade. Une chose qu'il refusait.

Naruto prit Haku par la main et l'amena dans une chambre privée, ce qui fit aussitôt réagir Itachi mais une seconde trop tard quand le couple disparut.

\- Ça ne peut pas arriver devant Sasuke, s'énerva-t-il auprès de ses frères.

\- Quel est le rapport avec la princesse, elle est avec Gaara ? demanda Kiba avant de faire le rapprochement. Attendez, Naruto et Sasuke ?

Un silence lui répondit et Kiba se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir pris au sérieux ce qu'il se passait entre le Sergent d'Arme et la princesse.

Itachi les mit en garde et exigea que chacun garde sa bouche close sinon il leur ferait regretter.

* * *

Itachi pouvait sentir à chaque coup que Naruto lui donnait, toute la colère qu'il emmagasinait. Il en était plein et il s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Itachi était son meilleur ami, il aurait dû le sentir et remédier à cette situation. En temps normal, il déversait sa colère sur les personnes opposées au club et non sur ses frères.

Itachi comprit à quel point il avait sous-estimé ce qu'il se passait réellement entre son cadet et son Sergent d'Arme. Naruto était profondément attaché à Sasuke et se détacher à cause du club, de lui et de Gaara le rongeait. Itachi connaissait le passé de Naruto et jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de se sentir partagé entre un monde de biker et le bonheur. Son meilleur ami était constamment à la recherche du bonheur et le savoir prêt à ne pas y accéder par fidélité pour lui, montra à Itachi qu'il avait, jusqu'à maintenant, fait preuve d'un égoïsme sans limite.

Pourtant à cet instant, il sût que leur fidélité et leur silence allait les conduire à la perte. Naruto allait perdre Sasuke, tout comme Itachi mais ce dernier allait perdre plus que son cadet, il allait perdre son meilleur ami et son Sergent d'Arme.

**_Décembre…_**

Sakura se réveilla dans les bras d'Itachi. Ce dernier était venu le rejoindre dans la nuit. Cette année, le MC avait fêté le réveillon chacun de leur côté. Une première dues aux tensions entre Naruto et Itachi.

Itachi lui avait confié avoir envoyé en mission Naruto, non seulement pour éteindre la colère qu'il avait encore en lui mais aussi comme étape pour ensuite accepter la relation avec son frère.

Elle s'extirpa du lit, sans le réveiller. Tendrement, elle le regarda avec amour, dégageant son visage de ses longues mèches noir. Elle adorait ses longs cheveux.

Sakura se dirigea dans la cuisine et commença à préparer un petit déjeuner. Elle actionna la machine à café et l'odeur ne tarda pas à arriver à ses narines. Elle vivait que pour ce breuvage qui la réveillait correctement et la maintenait éveillée pour sauver ses patients. Malheureusement aujourd'hui en portant son café à ses lèvres, elle eut un haut le cœur puis l'odeur devint insupportable et elle se précipita au lavabo pour vomir sa bile, n'ayant rien d'autre dans le ventre.

Elle alluma l'eau pour se laver la bouche, gardant sa main contre.

\- Ça va ? demanda Itachi en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Itachi posa sa main dans son dos, il lui caressa doucement.

Elle hocha simplement de la tête. Son homme la fit asseoir sur une chaise et elle poussa sa tasse loin.

\- Je te refais un café ?

Rien que d'y penser, une autre nausée arriva et elle retourna au lavabo.

\- Ça va aller, rassura-t-elle Itachi quand il s'enquit davantage de son état. Je vais aller à l'hôpital pour faire une prise de sang, j'ai peut-être attrapé la gastro avec mes patients. Il y a une épidémie en ce moment. Je vais aller prendre ce qu'il faut.

Itachi acquiesça et proposa même de l'accompagner à son travail. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle refusa de l'embrasser pour qu'il ne tombe pas malade alors le Président se contenta d'un baiser sur la joue.

\- Apelle moi dès que tu sais ce que tu couvres.

\- Promis, je t'aime.

Itachi lui retourna ses sentiments et elle disparue.

* * *

Sakura faisait un tour de ses patients, leur souhaitant un Joyeux Noël quand Shizune, sa collègue et amie, la prit à part.

\- Tu n'as pas la gastro.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai ? demanda-t-elle en prenant les analyses que Shizune lui tendait.

\- Tu es enceinte.

Sakura se paralysa devant les résultats sous ses yeux. Elle répéta que ce n'était pas possible, elle portait un stérilet depuis des années puis soudain, elle se souvint qu'il était expiré et qu'elle avait oublié de le changer.

\- Merde, jura-t-elle, avec mes patients, mon travail et le club d'Itachi, j'ai oublié de renouveler ma contraception.

Shizune l'entraina dans une salle où elle la fit asseoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Sakura n'en savait foutrement rien mais elle devait prendre une décision et vite.

**_Janvier…_**

Sakura termina l'opération de Naruto. Elle était fatiguée, très fatiguée.

Entre Sasuke qui avait fait des siennes, Itachi qui lui avait demandé une faveur en rapatriant Naruto d'urgence puis son opération, sans parler de son rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui, rien n'allait. Il fallait que cette journée s'arrête.

Elle se changea puis se fit alpaguer par les bikers avant de pouvoir s'éclipser. Évidemment, elle se devait de faire un contre rendu de l'opération à Itachi mais elle aurait voulu que son infirmière s'en charge aujourd'hui.

\- Alors comment il va ? demanda Sasuke, inquiet.

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il garde son bras, dit-elle vaguement.

\- Est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ?

Itachi mit une main sur l'épaule de son cadet.

\- Il est toujours dans le coma mais ses constantes sont bonnes, il sera le seul à décider s'il veut se réveiller.

Sakura savait qu'ils espéraient plus d'information mais elle refusait de promettre quelque chose dont elle n'était pas maîtresse. Elle tourna les talons mais Itachi l'arrêta pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Sakura avait été froide au téléphone et surtout depuis qu'elle savait pour sa grossesse. Son amant avait remarqué que ça n'allait pas mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire toute la vérité, donc elle choisit de lui faire part d'une partie.

\- J'avais demandé qu'une seule chose, de ne jamais mêler l'hôpital à votre club et c'est ce qui est arrivé ce soir.

Kiba essaya de minimiser la chose, en lui rappelant que c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle entretenait une relation avec son Président qui durait depuis des années.

\- C'est la première et la dernière, trancha-t-elle.

Cette fois, elle partit sans se retourner.

Itachi regarda Sakura partir, il empêcha Kiba d'ouvrir sa bouche pour faire une réflexion. Tout le monde était tendu et sa doc avait raison. C'était la seule condition pour qu'elle soit la doc officielle du club et il ne l'avait pas respecté.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, dit Shikamaru.

\- Je sais, répondit Itachi.

Le Président demanda à Gai, Kakashi et Kiba de rentrer au club en attendant que Naruto se réveille. Il missionna Shikamaru de veiller sur Sasuke en attendant qu'il revienne.

Itachi suivit Sakura et la retrouva au coin d'un couloir avec Shizune. Il resta dans l'angle, s'arrêtant pour ne pas se faire voir quand il entendit :

\- Tu l'as dit à Itachi ?

\- Il a d'autres choses en tête, ce n'est pas le moment.

Shizune lui caressa l'épaule avant de descendre sa main jusqu'à son ventre.

\- Il devrait être là… Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ?

\- Oui finissons-en, balaya-t-elle en rentrant dans la salle.

Itachi inspira profondément puis fit un pas pour se montrer. Shizune le remarqua avant de rentrer, elle jongla entre Sakura dans la salle et lui mais quand elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour prévenir, Itachi mit un doigt devant la sienne. Puis doucement, il hocha de la tête, donnant son accord silencieux. Shizune rentra dans la salle et lui se laissa aller contre le mur près de la porte. Il resta plusieurs minutes, comme un soutien fantôme et réfléchissant.

Itachi avait le droit de rentrer dans cette salle et l'obliger à réfléchir mais il n'allait pas le prendre. Simplement parce que ça serait égoïste de sa part. Peut-être que certaines personnes penseraient qu'elle serait l'égoïste mais non. Il venait à peine de tuer Orochimaru. Naruto était dans le coma. Sasuke blessé, se sentait impuissant. Sakura avait raison, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Il mit sa main dans sa poche intérieure de son blouson et sortit une bague qu'il admira sur toutes les coutures. Il l'avait depuis tellement d'années. Et ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui qu'il s'en séparerait pour la mettre au doigt de la femme qu'il aimait.

* * *

Sakura se dépêcha de sortir de son lieu de travail, elle espérait ne croiser personne mais Itachi se trouvait contre sa voiture, les mains dans les poches.

\- Je suis fatiguée. Je veux juste rentrer, Itachi, s'il te plait…

Elle espérait fortement que les cernes et ses yeux rouges feraient l'affaire pour le convaincre. Sans un mot, il se décolla de la voiture et la prit contre lui, l'encerclant de ses bras protecteurs. Elle s'accrocha à son blouson, tentant de retenir ses larmes.

\- Je t'aime.

Elle se mordit la lèvre mais cette douleur n'était rien comparé à celle qu'elle vivait au fond d'elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle, mais je dois vraiment partir.

Sakura se sépara et rentra dans sa voiture. Elle voulait rester avec lui, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre mais elle devait s'éloigner, elle devait être seule avec sa décision. Itachi essaya de lui cacher sa peur mais il la laissa transparaître quelque seconde.

\- Je reviendrai, le rassura-t-elle en allumant le moteur.

Oui, assurément. Elle ne le quittera pas comme les membres de sa famille l'avait fait auparavant.

Elle démarra, sortant du parking, Itachi dans son rétroviseur. Ses larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps.

**_Quelques jours plus tard…_**

Itachi rentra dans la chambre où Naruto était hospitalisé. Il salua Shikamaru qui veillait leur frère et Sasuke.

\- Je prends le relais. Où est Sasuke ?

Pour réponse, l'eau se mit à couler.

Sakura avait eu la bonté d'installer Naruto dans une grande chambre avec salle d'eau. Sasuke refusait de rentrer au club, restant jours et nuits aux côté du Sergent d'Arme. Itachi n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient, de toute façon, il n'aurait pu restreindre Sasuke, ni ses frères de veiller chacun leur tour.

\- Courage Prés'.

Itachi s'assit sur l'une des chaises, mise à disposition, et regarda son meilleur ami dormir paisiblement sans savoir s'il se réveillerait un jour.

Comment avait-il pu laisser une telle chose arrivée ? Uniquement par fierté ? Par égoïsme ? Pour donner une leçon comme le Président qu'il devait être ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'envoyer Naruto vers le danger sans soutient, sans réfléchir à la meilleure chose à faire vis-à-vis de son épaule ? Certes, Naruto était le Sergent d'Arme, endossant le rôle de nettoyeur si besoin mais Itachi aurait dû anticiper les risques.

Il avait commis une erreur en voulant tester une dernière fois Naruto avant de lui donner sa bénédiction.

Quand Sasuke sortit de la douche, il masqua mal sa surprise de le voir dans la chambre mais sa colère ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Je suis désolé.

C'était la seule chose qu'Itachi pouvait dire. Même s'il l'avait ramené à Konoha, il était en partie fautif de la situation.

\- C'est trop tard, dit froidement Sasuke.

Itachi avait l'impression d'avoir faire un pas de plusieurs années en arrière avec son petit-frère.

Ce dernier délaissa son sac d'affaire dans un coin puis prit place dans le lit d'hôpital contre Naruto. Il s'y blotti, comme pour lui donner sa force.

\- Pourquoi ? voulu savoir Itachi.

Et dans cette question, il voulait connaître les raisons profondes de son cadet.

\- Il n'a pas été qu'une ancre à mon bateau en perdition. Il a été un voilier. Naruto m'a guidé et pas seulement ramené à terre. Il m'a montré d'autres facettes du monde et il m'a appris ce que c'est vraiment de vivre. Je l'aime et j'ai besoin de lui pour exister.

**_Février…_**

Sakura avait décidé de s'éclipser de la soirée car elle était fatiguée, Itachi l'avait suivi et alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans le couloir menant aux chambres, des gémissements bien distincts s'échappèrent de la chambre de Sasuke.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, se plaignit Itachi en entrainant rapidement Sakura avec lui dans sa chambre.

Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus alors Itachi décida de couvrir les gémissements de son cadet et de son meilleur ami par celui de sa femme qu'il prit contre le mur. Elle râla quelques secondes avant de se laisser aller à sa bouche gourmande.

* * *

Itachi caressa le dos nu de Sakura, savourant le creux de ses reins, elle soupira d'aise.

\- Je pense qu'ils ont compris là, sourit la doc.

\- Je devais leur rappeler qui était le Président, précisa Itachi en déposant des baisers le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Sakura se contorsionna légèrement pour attraper sa bouche et lui offrir un vrai baiser.

\- Je suis contente de te retrouver.

Sakura mit une main sous sa tête pour la maintenir et continuer de regarder Itachi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu étais absente ces derniers temps. Surtout depuis le confinement.

Itachi se rallongea à ses côtés, leur visage à quelques centimètres.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

Sakura se referma comme une huître et Itachi n'insista pas mais il l'emprisonna quand il sentit qu'elle s'apprêtait à fuir. Elle savait qu'il venait de lui tendre une perche pour qu'elle se livre mais elle en était incapable, c'était trop tôt pour elle. Peut-être dans quelques mois quand toute cette histoire serait derrière elle. Quand elle se sera pardonnée.

\- Je t'aime Sakura, tu le sais ?

Elle hocha simplement de la tête.

\- Quoi que tu décides, ce qui est le mieux pour toi, ou pour nous, je te suivrai toujours. Je te soutiendrai dans tous tes choix.

Sakura sentit une boule énorme se loger dans sa gorge, elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Avant de se sentir prisonnière des onyx, elle tourna la tête à l'opposé d'Itachi et ferma les yeux. Son homme nicha son visage dans ses cheveux et lui murmura tout ce dont elle avait besoin d'entendre.

**_Septembre…_**

Sakura rentra dans la chambre d'Itachi et tomba sur une magnifique vision de lui avec Mirai, la fille de Kurenai. Elle se trouvait sur le ventre contre son torse. Une vision aussi magnifique que blessante pour elle.

\- Hey, souffla-t-il doucement.

\- Je vais me doucher, fuit-elle.

Dans la douche, le visage tourné vers le pommeau de douche, elle laissa ses larmes se mélanger à l'eau. Elle y resta longtemps, assez pour se reprendre. Quand elle retourna dans la chambre, en nuisette, une serviette dans ses cheveux pour les sécher. Itachi et Mirai étaient toujours dans la même position. Elle resta debout à les regarder, ses larmes emplissant ses yeux émeraude.

\- Viens contre moi, l'encouragea-t-il en ouvrant son bras.

Lentement, elle vint se blottir contre lui. Elle tendit sa main pour attraper celle de Mirai qui referma sa petite main sur un de ses doigts.

\- On aurait fait de bons parents, murmura Itachi comme un secret.

Sakura se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Elle pensait l'avoir bien caché mais au fond, elle savait qu'Itachi s'en était rendu compte. Il l'avait toujours su.

\- Mais ce n'était pas le moment, termina Itachi.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

Sakura n'était désolée d'avoir avorté, c'était une décision murement réfléchit mais elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Itachi, ni qu'elle était enceinte, ni qu'elle ne comptait pas garder leur enfant. Elle pensait que le temps aurait raison de son choix mais c'était son choix qui avait raison d'elle à présent. Plusieurs mois après.

\- C'est bon, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Ça ira.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour ça sera le bon moment ? demanda-t-elle.

Sakura était tombée enceinte pendant le confinement, elle pariait sur la soirée où Itachi lui avait dit « Je t'aime ». Une petite voix lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait le garder. Que c'était assez sérieux entre eux mais elle ne pouvait se permettre d'écouter son cœur, elle avait écouté sa raison.

Itachi prit le temps de réfléchir. Cette vie était compliquée pour élever un enfant, il le savait mais elle n'était pas impossible.

\- Ça ne sera jamais le bon moment, avoua-t-il mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas créer ce moment.

Sakura se sentit démunie comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Elle était partagée.

\- Sakura je t'aime mais je refuse que tu te sentes enfermée. Si mon mode de vie est un obstacle à tes projets, on doit s'arrêter là. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, que tu trouves l'amour et que tu fondes la famille que tu mérites.

La famille qu'elle méritait ? C'était celle qu'elle voulait avec Itachi et elle le fit savoir :

\- J'ai trouvé l'amour dans tes bras, tu es ma famille Itachi. Je ne veux personne d'autre comme père pour mes enfants.

Sakura était incapable de partir. Si quelqu'un devait y mettre un terme, Itachi le devait pour elle, pour eux. Malheureusement, il était aussi accroché qu'elle, sans parler du club.

La vérité dans toute cette histoire, c'était que Sakura regrettait son choix. Elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas le moment, elle refusait qu'Itachi ait la tête ailleurs pendant qu'il devait combattre. À cause de cette façon de penser, elle n'avait pu donner la vie à un enfant qu'elle désirait plus que tout. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été égoïste, car elle le savait, Itachi aurait assumé ses responsabilités, il en aurait été comblé si elle lui avait laissé la possibilité de choisir quelle décision prendre avec elle.

\- J'ai tué notre enfant, craqua-t-elle.

Itachi déposa Mirai dans son berceau qu'il avait ramené dans sa chambre puis revint dans le lit pour consoler la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Ça va aller, la berça-t-il. Je l'avais deviné que tu étais enceinte et je ne t'ai pas arrêté. Je suis aussi fautif que toi.

Sakura laissa Itachi la rassurer bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de la culpabilité de son homme. C'était son corps, elle décidait, même si Itachi était intervenu, elle aurait été la décisionnaire finale.

\- On fera d'autres enfants Sakura, je sais que ça ne remplacera jamais celui-là, mais s'il faut je te ferais un club entier pour soulager ta peine.

La doc émit un petit rire.

\- Et on peut commencer tout de suite, taquina-t-il, cherchant à entendre encore son rire.

Itachi réussit à la refaire rire quand il la toucha et l'embrassa un peu de partout puis d'un coup, front contre front ils redevinrent sérieux. Elle lui caressa la joue d'une main et la bouche de l'autre.

\- Sakura, je veux des enfants avec toi, nous en aurons et je les protégerai autant que tu le feras. Nous serons de bons parents mais en attendant, j'aimerai que tu deviennes ma régulière.

Sakura ne répondit pas tout de suite, Itachi lui prit sa main gauche et embrassa son annulaire.

\- Je ne veux pas seulement que tu deviennes ma régulière aux yeux du club, je voudrais que tu sois ma femme aux yeux du monde.

Itachi se pencha sur sa table de chevet et fit apparaître une bague magnifique. Une bague qu'il avait achetée depuis qu'elle avait accepté d'être la doc du club alors qu'elle ne voulait pas être associée à des sans foi ni loi. À ce moment-là, il avait compris qu'elle serait la femme de sa vie et qu'il voulait l'épouser.

\- Oui, j'accepte, dit Sakura, les larmes aux yeux, l'embrassant de façon désespérée.

Tout le monde avait des blessures et des cicatrices mais le plus important était de trouver la personne avec qui les supporter et les accepter.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Pardon pour le retard, j'ai rajouté 10 pages à la dernière minute suite à vos commentaires et ceux de ma bêta et le temps que ça reparte en correction et que ça revienne, il y a eu 2j de retard. Le plus long des extras ! J'espère que l'extra d'Itachi a permis de répondre à toutes les questions que vous vous êtes posés au cours de l'histoire!_

**_Petite réponse à Tiange_**_: Alors pour Itachi, comme tu as pu le voir c'était un mélange, du passé, présent et futur, le reste sera semblable sauf pour Naruto et Sasuke qui sera du futur. Et oui tu as bien compris après les OS énumérés, il n'y aura plus d'histoire, il y aura que le P52 si je décide de le publi__er._

**_Petite réponse à Yasss et Guest_**_: De rien avec plaisir. J'espère que vous serez présentes sur les extras car elle n'est pas fini__e__._

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_De rien, tjrs avec plaisir !_

**_Petite réponse à Izumika :_**_Je crois qu'il va en faire plusieurs avec eux xD_

**_Petite réponse à May16 :_**_Pas si traumatisé que ça xD_

_**Petite réponse à Mashmey :** Tu risques d'aimer l'extra des prospects alors, enfin j'espère ;)_


	15. Extra Haku

**XxX Pendant l'histoire XxX**

**_Avril…_**

Un homme rentra dans le Pussy, une fois la soirée bien entamée. Il s'installa aussitôt au bar et réclama une bière. Il rejeta chaque fille qui essayait de l'entrainer avec elle, pour une laps dance, ou qui se frottait à lui.

Haku le repéra très vite, comme tout le monde dans le club. Il y avait quelque chose d'intriguant chez cet homme qui portait un bandana sur le bas du visage, le cachant de tous.

\- Je crois qu'il est pour toi, lui lança Tsunade qui passa près de lui. Vas-y.

Haku se dirigea au bar, s'asseyant à sur une chaise.

\- Bonjour.

L'homme le regarda du coin de l'œil, tout en buvant sa bière sous son bandana. Il l'examina et Haku savait ce qu'il essayait de déterminer : son sexe. Une chose que le barman donna naturellement.

\- Alors mon lapin, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Rien ce soir, merci.

\- Pas de Gâto alors, c'est bien, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup ce type, il te regarde comme si tu lui appartenais.

\- Kotetsu !

Le barman se crispa quand Tsunade le rappela à l'ordre et il partit servir les autres clients. Haku lui fit un petit sourire avant de jouer avec l'eau en auréole qu'un verre avait précédemment laissé et que Kotetsu n'avait pas encore essuyé.

Ce dernier avait raison, Gâto, l'un de ses plus fidèles clients, le prenait pour acquis. Dès qu'il venait au club, Haku devait être à sa disposition. Cet homme d'affaire véreux payait toujours beaucoup pour ses services et Tsunade avait réclamé de ne pas le perdre et de bien le traiter. Alors c'est ce que qu'il faisait. Pas seulement pour le club qui l'avait recueilli grâce à Naruto mais aussi pour lui. En étant un homme dans un club de chatte, très peu réclamaient ses services.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Haku sortit de ses pensées, assez surpris d'entendre la voix rocailleuse de l'homme à sa gauche. Il pensait qu'il faisait parti de ses hommes simplement venu boire un verre avant de repartir sur la route.

\- Haku, l'appela Hinata en s'approchant de lui et donnant la réponse à l'homme. Gâto vient d'arriver sur le parking.

La pussy le regarda, désolée, et il la rassura d'un sourire. Elle lui souhaita bon courage avec un baiser sur la joue tandis que Kotetsu lui fit glisser un verre d'alcool fort. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête avant d'y tremper les lèvres.

\- Enchanté, je suis Haku, se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main.

L'homme la regarda plusieurs secondes avant de se décider à la prendre dans la sienne.

\- Zabuza.

Haku vit Gâto entrer et il retira sa main de cet homme avec qui il aurait préféré la nuit même s'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Le contact était doux et il se demandait si cette main lui aurait donné du plaisir et si la bouche cachée aurait pu le faire jouir.

\- J'espère que vous passerez une agréable soirée.

Parce que lui ça ne serait pas le cas.

**_Mai…_**

Haku se faufila entre les personnes présentes au Pussy pour retrouver son homme mystérieux au bar.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Zabuza, de son nom, lui répondit :

\- Ça n'a pas eu l'air de te poser un problème la dernière fois ?

Il est vrai que le mois dernier, il l'avait fait sans chercher à savoir si ça dérangeait le client mais pas aujourd'hui. Haku ne voulait pas l'importuner et surtout, il voulait créer une ouverture pour discuter avec lui. Il prit quand même le parti de s'asseoir sur la chaise libre et de changer de sujet :

\- Est-ce que vous passez une bonne soirée ?

Haku fit un signe de main à Kotetsu pour lui servir. Le tissu de son t-shirt à manche longue glissa découvrant un bout de peau.

\- Mieux que la tienne, ça ne fait aucun doute, dit le client en regardant la trace que Gâto avait laissé sur son poignet.

Le pussy remis son vêtement et esquiva un sourire.

\- Vous voulez m'aider à l'améliorer ?

Haku le taquina, mi-sérieux, surtout pour le tester et savoir s'il pouvait l'intéresser.

\- Tu te trompes de pigeon. Je n'ai pas d'argent à mettre pour baiser.

Mitigé, Haku se sentit mal de faire ressentir une telle chose à cet homme. Jamais, il n'avait vu ses clients comme des pigeons car il leur en donnait toujours pour leur argent.

\- Qui a parlé de faveur et de rémunération ? contredit Haku.

Haku but son verre d'alcool qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de boire avant son rendez-vous avec Gâto et il aurait préféré le faire. Ça avait été dur de supporter ses lubies cette fois. Être attaché passait encore mais se faire trainer et fouetter lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il en avait fait aussitôt part à Tsunade qui lui avait promis de lui en toucher deux mots pour sa prochaine visite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

Zabuza termina son verre et Haku profita d'avoir fait son quota de la soirée pour entraîner le client dans sa chambre personnelle. Chambre par laquelle on accédait d'une salle privée qui lui était dédié. Il l'invita à entrer et Zabuza le fit d'un pas lent.

Haku lui fit découvrir son intimité dont Naruto était le seul au courant. Le Sergent d'Arme l'avait aidé à aménager l'endroit pour qu'il se sente chez lui mais c'était encore difficile pour lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait ici, Haku se déshabilla et se dirigea dans sa cabine de douche où il se nettoya de l'odeur et semence des hommes qui lui étaient passés dessus. Quand il sortit après avoir coupé l'eau, il enfila son kimono de nuit et revint vers Zabuza qui attendait au milieu de sa chambre les mains dans les poches.

Haku prit place sur son lit, ses longs cheveux détachés retombant sur son torse découvert, le mouillant.

\- Je suis un homme.

Pour la première fois, le visage impassible de son client se détendit et malgré le bandana, il devinait son sourire. Zabuza s'approcha de lui, dénoua d'un doigt la ceinture du kimono pour l'ouvrir et regarder son corps entièrement nu.

Haku frissonna sous le regard de l'homme mystérieux et son corps réagit sans qu'il ne le commande quand il retraça toutes les marques que Gâto avait laissées.

Soudain, il se sentit vulnérable comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps, depuis sa rencontre avec son nomade, à présent mort. Haku se releva, tournant le dos à Zabuza et lui demanda de partir. Ce dernier le fit, non sans avoir déposé une douce morsure mélangée à un baiser dans sa nuque découverte. Haku mit sa main à l'endroit où la bouche fine lui avait laissé une marque remplie d'espoir.

**_Juin…_**

Haku se laissait toucher par un client un peu éméché qui l'avait trouvé à son goût dès son arrivé dans le club. Quand il lui proposa d'aller dans une chambre, ce dernier, dur comme de la pierre depuis plusieurs minutes, accepta aussitôt.

\- J'ai bien envie de goûter ta petite chatte, lui souffla l'homme en mettant sans main entre ses jambes.

Malheureusement pour lui, il toucha un ensemble trois pièces qui le fit vriller. Il se leva, écœuré, attirant l'attention sur lui.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ! Tu es une petite pédale ?

Fatigué d'entendre ce genre de paroles discriminantes, il se défendit :

\- Tu dois aussi l'être pour avoir envie d'un mec.

Haku ne vit pas le coup de poing lui arriver dans la mâchoire et s'étala à terre. Son client se fit aussitôt alpaguer par Naruto qui le roua de coups. Il fallut Kiba et Lee pour l'empêcher de le tuer et Itachi, le Président, pour entièrement le calmer. Le client se fit jeter dehors par Shino avec interdiction de revenir dans le club et Tsunade se fit remonter les bretelles par Kakashi et Shikamaru. Elle devait davantage faire attention aux personnes qui rentraient ici. Ça devait être un endroit sécurisé.

Hinata le récupéra à terre et le fit asseoir sur un canapé avant de lui apporter des glaçons. Naruto le rejoignit pour s'enquérir de son état.

\- Tu devrais plutôt aller voir ta princesse, elle a l'air choqué.

Sasuke au loin avait assisté à toute la scène et se trouvait paralysé. Naruto regarda dans sa direction avant de revenir à lui.

\- Non, c'est bon, il s'en remettra. Ce n'est pas plus mal s'il m'a vu ainsi, il comprendra peut-être mieux.

Naruto récupéra les glaçons qu'Hinata lui tendit et il le mit sur son visage. Haku grimaça.

\- Ce soir, je ne veux plus te voir hors de ta chambre et tant que tu ne vas pas mieux, tu ne reprends pas du service, d'accord ? Je m'occuperai de Tsunade, dit-il en anticipant ses prochains mots.

\- D'accord.

Haku se leva et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre personnelle, non sans avoir aperçu son mystérieux homme au bandana au bar. Il regretta de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt, tout ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé avec lui.

**_Juillet…_**

Haku se trouvait aux côtés de Sasuke qui dessinait le MC qu'il voyait de loin. Il venait de lui raconter son histoire et sa rencontre à Naruto. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour lui mais surtout pour la princesse de son protecteur. Il pouvait voir à quel point il était réticent à sa présence et Haku n'aimait pas sentir qu'une personne aussi importante pour Naruto le haïssait. C'était peut-être un peu fort comme mot mais Sasuke le jalousait pour une histoire qui n'existait pas entre le Sergent d'Arme et lui. Il espérait sincèrement que ça s'arrangerait maintenant qu'il connaissait le lien entre eux.

\- Il est encore là.

Sasuke releva la tête et chercha du regard ce dont Haku parlait.

\- L'homme au bandana qui vient de rentrer.

Zabuza venait au moins une fois par mois depuis quatre mois. Il avait vite remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'un routier. Peut-être suivait-il un itinéraire mensuel qui l'obligeait à faire une halte en ville.

\- Un de tes clients ?

Haku allait répondre négativement. Il ne voulait pas cet homme comme un client et pourtant une petite voix dans sa tête lui déconseillait, lui recommandant de ne pas faire de lui qu'un vulgaire client qui payerait pour le baiser.

\- Peut-être un jour.

Naruto arriva quelques minutes plus tard mais quand il voulut s'éclipser, le Sergent d'Arme le retint et il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il voulait aller voir son homme mystérieux et peut-être s'excuser de son comportement bizarre de la dernière fois. Malheureusement pour lui quand Naruto le laissa enfin partir, Zabuza avait déjà disparu.

**_Aout…_**

Naruto était parti depuis plusieurs jours et Sasuke l'avait visiblement en travers même s'il essayait de le cacher. Haku était content car il se rapprochait un peu plus chaque jour de la princesse du Sergent d'Arme.

Haku lui apporta une pomme avant de s'asseoir au bar avec lui. Sasuke s'acharnait sur son calepin à dessin.

\- Si on était dans un dessin animé, on verrait des ondes noires autour de toi.

\- J'abandonne, je n'arrive à rien en ce moment, soupira Sasuke en laissant son crayon.

\- En ce moment ou depuis que Naruto n'est plus là.

Sasuke grogna, ce qui fit rire le pussy.

Kotetsu leur apporta de quoi boire, ils le remercièrent puis Haku tenta :

\- Alors où ça en est entre vous ?

Sasuke releva la tête vers le barman à l'autre bout puis regarda discrètement par-dessus leurs épaules. Haku fit de même, le club était assez vide ce soir, la soirée n'avait pas commencé donc peu d'oreilles indiscrètes. Cette façon de faire plut à Haku car ça insinuait que Sasuke allait se confier, qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour avouer ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

\- Disons que ça avance mais …

\- Un pas en avant, trois en arrière ? suggéra Haku.

\- Plutôt trois pas en avant, un en arrière. C'est différent mais il recule quand même.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins ses pas en avant valent le coup qu'il recule un peu ?

Haku voulait du croustillant et au rictus satisfait, ornant le visage de Sasuke, il sut que c'était le cas. La princesse se pencha à son oreille pour lui souffler :

\- Deux orgasmes avec sa langue, sur ma queue et dans mon cul.

Sasuke se remit correctement et entre deux gorgées dit :

\- Sa main aussi est douée mais sa bouche est un don du ciel.

Haku se mit à sourire, disant qu'il connaîtrait peut-être bientôt la même chose. Sasuke fronça des sourcils avant de se rendre compte que le pussy regardait Zabuza rentrer dans le club.

\- Il vient souvent ? fit remarquer Sasuke en une question.

\- Tous les mois mais il ne veut pas payer pour coucher avec moi et il y a toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose entre nous.

Sasuke lui proposa son aide mais Haku déclina, ne sachant de toute façon pas comment le petit frère d'Itachi pouvait bien l'aider. Il se leva dans l'intention de rejoindre Zabuza quand Tsunade lui tomba dessus. Il jura peu discrètement, sa patronne avait un radar quand il s'agissait de l'empêcher d'approcher son client mystérieux.

\- Gâto a appelé, il arrive.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas reporter à un autre jour ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on reporterait ? Tu es là, sans client, il paye toujours très bien alors va te préparer et…

\- Je payerai plus, intervint Sasuke.

Tsunade lui demanda de répéter et Sasuke confirma ce que tout le monde avait bien entendu. Il payait pour la nuit.

\- Pas question, contra-t-elle. Ne le prend pas pour toi, ce n'est qu'une question de business.

Haku lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il aurait l'occasion plus tard de voir son homme mystérieux mais Sasuke ne démordit pas et sortit une liasse de billet.

\- Je pense que ça devrait suffire. Vous pourrez dire à ce Gâto de ne pas le prendre pour lui, ce n'est qu'une question de business.

Tsunade compta la liasse, les yeux exorbités tandis que Sasuke prit Haku par le bras pour l'entraîner jusqu'à Zabuza.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout cet argent ?

\- Mon héritage, faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose.

Sasuke salua sans vraiment le faire l'homme avant de s'adresser à Haku :

\- À charge de revanche. Profitez de la nuit, elle est à vous.

Rapidement, sans vraiment lui laisser le choix, Haku prit la main de Zabuza et l'entraîna au même endroit que la dernière fois. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans protester.

Haku partit se changer et se préparer avec une certaine appréhension. Il voulait revenir au moment où il avait demandé à son client de partir.

Zabuza lui fit remarquer en se défaisant de son blouson.

\- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Haku s'approcha de lui et tendit la main pour retirer son bandana mais Zabuza lui agrippa le poignet, serrant assez fort pour l'en dissuader. Il n'y avait pas seulement quelque chose de mystérieux mais aussi de dangereux chez l'homme qui lui plut.

Haku se retourna, prit ses cheveux qu'il mit entièrement sur une épaule, dénudant complètement l'autre. Son initiative fut la bonne quand il sentit les lèvres fines dans son cou. Son corps se tendit sous les caresses aériennes.

Il voulut se prendre en main quand Zabuza l'arrêta, l'en empêchant.

Pensait-il vraiment pouvoir le faire venir uniquement avec sa bouche ? Si Naruto avait bien réussi avec Sasuke pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas pour lui ?

Haku ferma les yeux, se laissant complètement aller à cette bouche et cette langue aventureuses. Elles tracèrent chaque courbe de son dos et de ses reins, sans jamais descendre plus bas. Leurs mains étaient jointes pour ne rien faire d'autre que se toucher l'un l'autre chastement.

Haku était déjà bien excité, trop pour le peu qu'il recevait. Ses clients ne le touchaient jamais pour lui faire plaisir, juste pour le leur et ça lui avait tellement manqué d'être dans les bras d'un homme qui pensait au désir de son partenaire avant le sien.

Les dents pointues commencèrent à marquer sa peau et ses gémissements s'intensifièrent, signalant sa jouissance prochaine. Zabuza le mordit sans retenu dans son cou et Haku éjacula.

Son client le renvoya dans la douche mais quand il revient, Zabuza avait disparu.

**_Septembre…_**

Haku se sentit comme un petit garçon prisonnier quand Tsunade s'opposa à la nuit qu'Haku voulait passer avec Zabuza. Cette fois, Sasuke n'était pas là pour payer sa nuit. Il était en confinement.

Tsunade s'y était plus ou moins opposée car elle se devait de reconstruire le Pussy après l'échange de balle qu'il y avait eu et pour cela, elle avait besoin d'argent que ses filles et Haku lui rapportaient. Certes Itachi payait une partie des dégâts mais pas la totalité et il avait accepté mais uniquement s'il y avait plus de garde pour les protéger et que les clients étaient scrutés au peigne fin. Dans l'ensemble très peu venait s'y aventurer depuis l'affrontement mais Zabuza, lui, était revenu.

\- Désolé Monsieur mais si vous ne payez pas, je ne peux pas vous le laisser.

À son grand étonnement, Zabuza paya.

XxX

\- Tu comptes faire ça longtemps ? être une pute à biker, entre autres, lança Zabuza, de but en blanc.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été ici. Avant j'étais dans la rue, avoua Haku en sortant de la douche. C'est Naruto qui m'a sauvé et amené ici.

Haku décrivit vaguement Naruto mais Zabuza sembla le remettre car il lui demanda si c'était l'homme avec qui il l'avait surpris sur ses genoux et qui l'avait défendu quelques mois auparavant.

\- Quel prince charmant, il te sauve d'un mac pour te mettre dans les pattes du sien.

\- S'il n'avait pas fait ça je serais mort sur le trottoir alors pourrais-tu garder tes réflexions pour toi ? Si je voulais changer de vie, il serait le premier à m'y aider.

Naruto lui avait souvent dit et même fait la promesse alors il y croyait. Peut-être qu'un jour, il lui demanderait.

Haku pensait encore débattre sur son métier quand Zabuza le surprit en le plaquant face contre le mur. Son client lui fit l'amour avec sa bouche avant de disparaître.

**_Octobre…_**

Haku, dans le couloir, pouvait entrevoir Gâto s'énerver. Ça faisait deux mois de confinement et un autre mois où Sasuke avait payé pour lui ce qui l'empêchait de passer la nuit avec l'homme d'affaire véreux. Ça lui convenait parfaitement mais pas à Gâto apparemment.

Tsunade tentait de lui expliquer le problème du confinement mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Évidemment, la vraie raison était que ce soir Zabuza avait payé généreusement pour lui. Têtu comme il était, Gâto ne voulait rien entendre, même pas revenir plus tard.

Soudain les bikers s'en mêlèrent pour le faire sortir gentiment et Haku passa discrètement la tête pour voir ce qu'il passait mais son attention fut attirée par Zabuza qui rentrait dans le Pussy. Il sourit puis sortit un peu plus du couloir pour l'accueillir mais ce fut une erreur quand Gâto l'aperçut et qu'il le regarda méchamment. Haku le savait parfaitement, si Gâto redevenait son client, il allait le regretter.

**_Novembre…_**

Haku regardait Naruto, le visage entre les mains complètement dépité. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé entre Sasuke et Naruto mais ils n'étaient plus ensemble et le Sergent d'Arme le vivait très mal surtout de voir sa princesse avec un autre biker.

Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait essayé de trouver, dans ses bras, la même chose qu'il trouvait en Sasuke mais ce n'était pas possible. Haku n'était pas Sasuke et le pussy s'était rendu compte que Naruto n'était pas Zabuza et Zabuza pas son nomade mort. Pourtant Haku était tombé amoureux de Zabuza comme il l'avait été de son ancien client à l'époque de la rue.

\- Est-ce que tu veux changer de vie ?

\- Pardon ? demanda Haku n'ayant pas entendu car il était perdu dans ses propres pensées.

\- Tu es amoureux de ce mec, celui qui te mord alors est-ce que tu veux arrêter d'être une chatte ? Tu sais que je t'aiderai si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

Haku le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue, Naruto ferma les yeux à ce contact, il en avait vraiment besoin.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit réciproque alors je ne vais pas prendre de décision tout de suite.

Naruto l'entraina sur le lit de la salle privée et se mit contre Haku qui l'enveloppa de ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux en désordre.

\- Dès que tu seras prêt, je serais là.

\- Merci Naruto.

Haku dit ce qu'il lui passa par la tête, sans filtre :

\- Ça aurait été plus simple si nous étions tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

\- Sans aucun doute, confirma Naruto.

Le pussy raffermit sa prise et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes.

Haku n'était pas tombé amoureux du biker, il se l'était de toute façon interdit après la mort de son nomade mais il n'avait jamais cessé de penser qu'être le régulier de Naruto aurait été la meilleure chose pour lui. Naruto était gentil, fidèle à lui-même et aux gens qu'il portait dans son cœur. Haku aurait été heureux et protégé avec le Sergent d'Arme malheureusement leur cœur en avait décidé autrement.

XxX

La nuit même, quelques heures après l'épisode de Naruto et celui de Sasuke qui les avait surpris sortant du couloir qui menait aux chambres, Zabuza arriva au club.

Haku lui avait envoyé un message dans lequel il disait clairement qu'il voulait parler. Zabuza lui avait répondu froidement comme à son habitude.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer alors je vais simplement te parler de ce qui m'a amené ici.

Et Haku lui déballa tout. Il lui parla de son mac, de son nomade dont il était tombé amoureux, de sa mort, de sa décision de quitter la rue pour le suivre sur la route, de tout.

\- Je m'étais promis de ne jamais retomber amoureux d'un biker et d'un client qui plus est.

\- Je ne suis pas un biker mais je suis un de tes clients.

Haku baissa la tête avant de la relever pour lui confirmer :

\- Je t'aime Zabuza.

Il n'avait pas contrôlé ses sentiments. Le pire, c'est que depuis tous ces mois, ils n'avaient même pas couché ensemble. Zabuza persistait à le toucher et le faire venir avec sa bouche et rien d'autres. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait le cœur entre les cuisses, son client ne s'y était jamais introduit.

**_Décembre…_**

Haku regardait son téléphone, attendant une réponse à son message adressé à Zabuza

**De : Haku**

**Seras-tu**** là ****pour les fêtes de fin d'année ?**

Zabuza ne lui avait pas répondu et ça ne l'étonnait pas.

Le mois dernier, Zabuza était partit en claquant la porte après sa déclaration. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus mais ils avaient eu des échanges téléphoniques et chaque fois ça terminait en engueulade. Zabuza lui reprochait sa vie auprès des bikers et quand Haku lui proposait de ne plus en faire partie, il mettait sa vie de routier en avant, lui expliquant qu'il voyageait 7j/7.

Leurs discutions avaient ni queue, ni tête et rien ne s'arrangeait. Zabuza lui faisait remarquer qu'il n'avait jamais couché ensemble et Haku ne se gênait pas pour lui dire qu'il en était le seul responsable.

**De : Zabuza**

**Non, je suis bloqué sur les routes enneigées. Joyeux Noël.**

Haku éteignit son portable et sortit de sa chambre quand Tsunade le rappela pour la énième fois. Si Zabuza ne venait pas ce soir alors il était obligé d'être « en service ». Malheureusement pour lui Gâto l'attendait. Il lut dans son regard qu'il allait regretter tout ces mois d'abstinence.

Quand Haku amena son client dans une salle privée, il ne pensa à rien d'autre que Zabuza et les sentiments de ce dernier à son égard car même s'il ne lui avait pas dit et qu'il ne lui montrait pas, il savait qu'ils étaient présents.

**_Janvier…_**

**De : Zabuza **

**Je suis là.**

Haku lu le sms mais ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait même pas la force.

Sasuke lui avait conseillé de ne plus accepter les séances avec lui mais Gâto l'avait marqué violement le mois dernier, l'achevant presque il y a deux jours avec une menace dont il n'était pas sûr que l'homme véreux allait mettre à exécution.

_« Tu es à moi et si nous sommes de nouveau séparés, tu le regretteras »_

Haku n'avait même pas la force de retourner voir Sasuke qui avait paniqué après le coup de téléphone de Naruto. Il aurait aimé s'inquiéter du couple mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il avait demandé à Sakura de l'examiner la veille en se rendant à l'hôpital en taxi. Elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait porter plainte mais il avait refusé, lui réclamant seulement un arrêt pour que Tsunade le laisse tranquille avec une raison valable.

Zabuza lui renvoya un message et il fit un effort surhumain pour lui répondre.

**De : Haku**

**Je suis désolé mais je préfère qu'on ne se voie pas ce mois-ci. J'espère que tu n'es pas venu que pour moi. Bonne soirée.**

Aussitôt il reçut un appel. Il décrocha, entendant la musique du Pussy puis le calme reprit place dans le haut-parleur. Seul un klaxon lui indiqua qu'il était sorti dans la rue.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

\- Rien, je suis juste fatigué ce soir.

\- _Je peux encore être la demain._

Haku se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Écoute Zabuza, je pense que tu ne devrais plus revenir au bar…

\- _Tu m'en veux pour Noel ?_

Dans un sens oui, il lui en voulait, sûrement inconsciemment. Si Zabuza lui avait avoué ses sentiments ou simplement était venu, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

\- Zabuza je t'aime et cette situation ne me convient pas, avoua-t-il. Tu n'es pas prêt alors que moi je le suis et je préfère qu'on s'arrête là, plutôt que d'espérer. Je me fais du mal et on m'en fait.

Zabuza le blessait sentimentalement alors que Gâto physiquement. Il ne voulait ni l'un ni l'autre. Plus maintenant, plus après toutes ses années. Dès que Naruto serait revenu et qu'ils seront tous les deux sur pieds, il lui demanderait de l'aider à quitter le pussy.

\- _Qui t'a blessé à part moi ? _

Au moins, Zabuza le reconnaissait. Haku resta silencieux et son client lui demanda aussitôt si Gâto était revenu au club. Sans répondre à sa question, il dit :

\- S'il te plait ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont pour moi. Au revoir.

Haku refusait de dire « Adieu » car il espérait secrètement que Zabuza revienne le voir un jour pour lui dire qu'il était prêt.

**_Février…_**

Haku se leva, prit la main de Naruto pour l'entraîner avec lui vers Zabuza.

Ce dernier l'avait averti de sa venue mais le pussy n'était pas revenu sur ses mots, lui faisant bien comprendre. Malgré tout Zabuza venait quand même le voir. Il vit ça comme une chance quand Sasuke lui demanda de l'aider à faire échapper le Sergent d'Arme du groupe de biker. Il allait faire une pierre deux coups : Tester une dernière fois les sentiments de Zabuza et aider le couple.

\- Quand tu iras mieux, j'aurais besoin de toi, dit Haku sur le chemin jusqu'à Zabuza.

\- Pour ? demanda Naruto en l'arrêtant à mi-chemin, suspicieux.

Haku tourna le dos à Zabuza pour répondre :

\- Je ne veux plus être une chatte.

\- Tu le fais pour lui ?

Haku hocha négativement de la tête.

\- Je le fais pour moi.

Naruto lui caressa la joue d'un doigt.

\- On fera ce qu'il faut alors.

\- Merci, lui souffla Haku en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il lui reprit la main et combla la distance qui restait pour rejoindre Zabuza. Ce dernier les regardait méchamment.

\- Bonjour, le salua Naruto en tendant sa main valide, je suis…

\- Mon homme, le coupa Haku.

Naruto tourna le visage dans sa direction, ses cobalts comme des billes.

\- Je serais bientôt son régulier.

Zabuza l'agrippa aussitôt pour le ramener contre lui.

\- Tu ne seras le régulier de personne et toi…

\- Moi, dit Naruto, je vous laisse gérer ça entre vous. Tu m'appelles s'il y a un problème.

Haku ne réussit pas à répondre que Zabuza le fit pour lui :

\- Il n'y en aura pas.

Zabuza l'entraîna dans sa chambre personnelle tandis que Naruto prenait la poudre d'escampette.

Il le poussa contre le lit où il lui arracha ses vêtements. Les marques que Gâto lui avait laissées ne s'étaient pas toutes estompées.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de travailler ici.

\- Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre de toi, dit Haku en voulant se cacher le corps de son drap.

Le pussy cacha sa joie de l'entendre réagir.

\- Comment veux-tu m'appartenir si tu es à autant d'autres ? lui reprocha Zabuza.

Haku baissa les yeux. Son client n'avait pas tort. Il avait appartenu à d'autres un million de fois, même si ce n'était que pour une nuit. Zabuza lui releva le visage d'un doigt sur le menton.

\- Je t'aime mais…

\- Non, s'il te plait, pas de mais…

Haku se dégagea de l'étreinte et partit éteindre la lumière. Il voulait juste que Zabuza l'aime sans conditions. Il revint vers son client, tendit la main vers son bandana qu'il retira. Zabuza le laissa faire puis de lui-même, il lui prit ses lèvres pour les goûter. Elles étaient comme Haku les avait imaginées, fines et douces. Son client l'allongea sur le lit et monta sur lui. Haku voulu le déshabiller mais Zabuza l'arrêta.

\- Haku écoute-moi, lui dit-il sans faiblir. Ma vie est sur la route, je ne pourrais pas t'offrir plus que ce que je t'offre maintenant.

\- Pour le moment, je ne veux pas plus.

Ce soir, il voulait son corps, il voulait se sentir entier avec cet homme qui le faisait de nouveau sentir bien depuis la mort de son nomade. Quelque chose s'était rallumé en lui et il voulait tout faire pour ne plus l'éteindre.

Haku allait arrêter de faire la pute dans un premier temps et trouver un travail. Il serait indépendant avant de savoir s'il suivrait Zabuza sur la route mais peut-être que d'ici là, son homme aura d'autres pensées pour leur futur.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Haku s'abandonna complètement dans les bras de Zabuza qui l'aima toute la nuit.

**XxX Après l'histoire XxX**

**_Avril…_**

Haku ferma le magasin dans lequel il travaillait depuis deux mois puis se dirigea vers le prospect qui l'attendait sur le parking.

\- Naruto est occupé avec le club ?

\- Naruto est avec la princesse à baiser comme des lapins, on entend qu'eux, grogna Konohamaru.

Haku se mit rire tout en lui tapant l'épaule dans un signe de réconfort. Konohamaru avait du mal à se faire au couple que formaient son parrain et le petit frère du Président. L'ancien pussy s'installa derrière le prospect, se collant à son dos et s'accrochant à son ventre. Il le sentit se crisper dans ses bras.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit-il.

Haku s'attendait à une réflexion, pas vraiment homophobe mais presque, il fut surpris de sentir la main du prospect sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il se tenait bien à lui.

\- Aucun, on y va.

Konohamaru le ramena au club où Haku vivait dans la chambre de Naruto, Naruto qui vivait à présent dans la chambre de Sasuke. Il avait cette chambre car le Sergent d'Arme refusait qu'il trouve un appartement loin du club. Il préférait l'avoir sous les yeux pour qu'il soit protégé et surtout qu'il économise.

Haku et Konohamaru se garèrent au pussy, ce soir Zabuza venait.

\- Bonne soirée, le salua Haku d'un baiser sur la joue du prospect. Dommage pour toi que je ne sois plus sur le marché.

\- Tu n'es pas mon type, lui rappela Konohamaru.

\- Peut-être pas ton type, mais ton genre, ça ne fait aucun doute, sourit-il.

Haku lui fit un clin d'œil puis s'éclipsa à l'intérieur du club des chattes sous les râlements du prospect qui se mentait à lui-même.

La soirée était bien avancée quand Zabuza arriva.

Ils se voyaient toujours ici car son homme ne supportait pas qu'ils soient au plus près des bikers mais étant donné la situation, il le tolérait. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le MC du 9ème Démon était là pour Haku contrairement à Zabuza qui le voyait une fois par mois. Malgré tout leur relation se passait parfaitement bien. Ils ne s'engueulaient plus car ils étaient conscients qu'ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre et quand ils se voyaient, ils rattrapaient un mois d'abstinence.

Pendant la soirée, une des chattes, un peu trop pompette, se jeta sur Zabuza en le reconnaissant :

\- C'est toi le mec d'Haku, il parait que tu fais des merveilles avec ta bouche, on est toutes curieuses de savoir ce que tu caches.

Haku se leva aussitôt pour le rejoindre et le sortit de là mais c'était trop tard. La chatte tira sur son bandana et Zabuza la gifla.

Kakashi qui se trouvait à deux pas récupéra la chatte qu'il envoya plus loin et fit face à Zabuza. Haku s'interposa entre eux :

\- Il ne voulait pas faire ça.

\- Si c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire.

Haku se tourna vers son homme et le fusilla du regard. Un regard qui voulait dire de se la fermer et de le laisser gérer.

\- Sors d'ici avant que je ne le fasse moi-même, ordonna le Vice-Président.

\- Essaye pour voir.

Kakashi ferma son livre qu'il posa sur le premier meuble à sa portée. Haku le supplia presque de ne pas faire ça.

\- Du calme mon frère, intervint Naruto. Je vais m'en occuper.

Haku respira quand le Sergent d'Arme prit le VP à part pour le calmer et lui assurer qu'il allait régler ce problème. Problème dont la chatte était en grande partie responsable.

Naruto revint vers eux et les incita à les suivre dehors. Zabuza retourna à son camion, s'éloignant d'eux. La porte se rouvrit derrière dans leur dos et Sasuke se cala à l'embrasure.

\- Je ne suis pas tranquille de te laisser avec ce mec Haku. Il vient de gifler une chatte et…

Naruto se tut, touchant du bout des doigts la morsure visible au creux de l'épaule.

\- Je l'aime. Il ne me fera jamais de mal. Crois-moi Naruto.

Zabuza revint avec un blouson qu'il mit sur les épaules d'Haku, très peu vêtu. Ce geste le rassura dans un sens. Sasuke vint le rejoindre, se calant contre son flanc. Naruto resserra son bras sur son corps. D'un petit sourire d'encouragement, Sasuke lui demanda d'abdiquer, lui avait confiance en Zabuza et le choix d'Haku.

\- Est-ce que tu vas prendre soin de lui ? demanda-t-il à l'ancien client du pussy.

\- C'est mon objectif.

\- Fais-en une promesse.

Le routier hocha simplement de la tête et Naruto leur conseilla de filer rapidement dans une salle privée pour y passer la nuit, sans se faire remarquer.

Ils le firent, Zabuza ravalant sa fierté pour passer la seule nuit qu'il avait par mois avec Haku.

**_Mai…_**

Sasuke disparut après avoir proposé à Zabuza de venir au club et passer la soirée avec Haku et tous les bikers. Malheureusement, l'ancien client restait catégorique et Haku voulu savoir :

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu détestais autant les bikers.

Zabuza demanda un autre verre d'alcool que le barman lui donna. Il but comme pour se donner du courage :

\- Il y a quelques années quand je débutais sur la route, je ne connaissais pas tous les risques. Un jour, un groupe de motard avec des cuirs a attaqué mon camion. Ils m'ont fait faire un accident. Je te passe les détails mais j'ai été dans le coma plusieurs mois et quand je me suis réveillé, je ne supportais plus mon visage.

Haku s'était douté que s'il cachait sa bouche avec ses lèvres presque inexistantes et ses dents aussi pointues ce n'était pas pour rien. Maintenant qu'il avait la raison, il se sentait un peu coupable de l'obliger à venir ici. Il savait que les clubs des sans foi ni lois n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur et il ne doutait pas une seconde que Naruto et les autres ne trempaient pas seulement dans du légal, le Pussy en était la preuve. Seulement le club du 9ème Démon était plus que ça.

\- Naruto et les autres ne sont pas comme ça. Je comprends que tu fasses une généralité mais si tu pouvais juste essayer avec eux, tu verrais qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec ceux qui t'ont fait ça.

Haku mit sa main sous le bandana de Zabuza et caressa le bas de son visage.

\- Ils sont importants pour moi.

Zabuza ne promit rien mais ne resta pas complètement fermé. Ça prendrait peut-être du temps mais Haku était persuadé que son homme finirait par essayer.

**_Juin…_**

Zabuza regardait le dessin que Sasuke venait de faire de lui et Haku quand ce dernier se dit que c'était le meilleur moment pour lui annoncer la nouvelle :

\- J'ai assez économisé pour avoir un chez moi ou chez nous… ?

Haku économisait depuis des années en vivant au sein du club, les pourboires de Gâto et des autres clients, bien qu'ils soient peu nombreux, rentraient directement dans sa poche. Seulement pour avoir un appartement et une bonne situation à présenter à un propriétaire, son emploi dans le commerce était primordial.

La raison aussi qui le poussait à enfin quitter le club pour trouver un endroit à lui et proposer à demi-mot à Zabuza d'être avec lui, c'était parce qu'il avait fait l'effort de connaître les bikers qui faisait partie de son monde. Haku se rendait compte à quel point son homme l'aimait même si ce n'était qu'une fois par mois.

\- Il faut que tu sois sûr.

\- Sûr ?

Haku s'interrogea sur la nature de la sureté dont parlait Zabuza.

\- Ici, tu es protégé.

L'ancien pussy ne s'attendait pas à ça. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais reconnu, savoir Haku près de Naruto et des autres, le rassurait car il était surveillé et on veillait sur lui. De plus, Gâto rodait autour du magasin et du pussy depuis qu'il n'était plus une chatte. C'était aussi l'une des raisons qui avait poussé Naruto à réclamer une surveillance permanente pour Haku.

\- Je peux trouver un appartement non loin d'ici et puis, je connais Naruto, il continuera de me protéger tant que tu ne seras pas tout le temps à mes côtés, le rassura-t-il sans douter que ce qu'il disait était la vérité.

Zabuza regarda dans la direction de Naruto qui s'enfuyait, Sasuke sur ses talons.

\- Je vais faire en sorte de revenir toutes les deux semaines.

\- Ça me va, sourit Haku en l'embrassant sous le bandana, gardant l'intimité de son homme.

**_Novembre…  
1an plus tard…_**

Haku dormait tranquillement quand il sentit une bouche lui embrasser tendrement la joue. Il se réveilla doucement, papillonnant des yeux.

\- Hey, le salua l'ancien pussy.

\- Je suis rentré plus tôt.

Haku sourit, heureux de voir que son homme était rentré à la maison. Depuis six mois, ils avaient emménagé dans une maison achetée à une vieille dame qui partait en maison de retraite.

Zabuza était toujours sur la route mais il rentrait tous les week-ends, certaines fois comme aujourd'hui, il rentrait dès le milieu de semaine. Haku travaillait à mi-temps, il avait réussi à négocier ses heures sur le début de semaine avec son patron. Patron qui se trouvait être Naruto qui avait racheté la petite boutique de vêtement, le mettant avec Sasuke et Hinata aux commandes bien que Shino gérât l'aspect financier.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

Zabuza s'allongea contre lui, sur le canapé où il s'était assoupi et le garda dans ses bras de longues minutes.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Impatient, Haku voulu aussitôt savoir ce que c'était alors, après que Zabuza se changeât de sa tenue de travail, ils sortirent en ville. Quand ils se garèrent sur le parking d'une animalerie, Haku fut aux anges. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il réclamait de la compagnie quand Zabuza n'était pas là et il allait l'obtenir. Son amant l'entraîna vers les lapins et lui montra celui qu'il avait réservé. Un lapin blanc.

\- Il est magnifique.

\- Il est à toi, si tu le veux.

\- À nous, rectifia Haku en le prenant dans ses bras.

Zabuza plongea dans ses yeux et confirma d'un baiser, le tissu faisait barrière.

Ils rentrèrent, le lapin dans les bras d'Haku.

\- Je suis tellement heureux, dit Haku en passant la porte de leur maison.

Zabuza entra derrière lui, refermant la porte et ils se dirigèrent au salon. La nuit était déjà tombée en cette saison bien qu'il ne soit pas tard et Haku alluma la lumière.

\- Tu ne devrais pas crier ton bonheur trop fort mon cher, on risquerait de te le reprendre.

Le couple se figea sur place quand la silhouette de Gâto se révéla à la lumière du salon. Il se trouvait assis sur leur canapé, sa canne entre ses jambes et ses deux hommes de main à ses côtés.

\- Sortez d'ici, ordonna Zabuza en décalant Haku dans son dos.

\- Que c'est mignon, se moqua Gâto en se levant. Tu penses être de taille contre moi ?

Zabuza se retrouva dans une situation qui ne lui convenait pas du tout. Derrière lui, il entendit Haku pianoter sur son téléphone mais très vite les sous fifres de Gâto se jetèrent sur eux. Zabuza commença à se battre tandis qu'Haku se fit maîtriser le plus pacifiquement possible sous les ordres de Gâto.

\- Lui, dit-il en lui agrippant les joues de ses doigts, je suis le seul autorisé à lui faire du mal.

\- Touche-le et tu es mort, le menaça Zabuza qui avait mis à terre Zori, l'un des gardes.

Zabuza s'avança mais Gâto conserva son sourire. Haku comprit pourquoi. Zori se releva un couteau à la main. Il se dégagea aussitôt de l'emprise de Waraji pour se dresser entre Zabuza et l'arme blanche.

Haku sentit la chaleur de l'homme qu'il aimait dans son dos mais aussi celle de son sang qui s'écoulait de son ventre. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et Zabuza le réceptionna dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Zabuza regardait Haku s'éteindre dans ses bras. Ce dernier tendit sa main, qui tenait sa plaie, vers son visage.

\- Je veux… le voir… une dernière fois…

Zabuza retira son bandana, dévoilant entièrement son visage abimé.

\- Tu es magnifique… Je t'aime… Merci… pour ses quelques mois de bonheur…

Haku rendit son dernier souffle quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Chef, on devrait partir, suggéra Zori à Gâto qui regardait le pussy mourir.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part, dit Zabuza en les défiant d'un regard meurtrier.

Zabuza récupéra le couteau au moment où Gâto leur ordonna de le tuer, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser de témoin, surtout à cause du lien qu'Haku entretenait avec le club de biker.

Zabuza réussit à blesser le bras de Gâto mais Zori et Waraji le prirent en sandwich et le poignardèrent à plusieurs reprises dans le dos, le laissant pour mort.

Gâto disparut avec ses subalternes et Zabuza rassembla le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour récupérer le téléphone d'Haku qui était tombé dans le salon. Quand il le trouva, il appuya simplement sur la touché envoyé.

**À : Mon sauveur.**

**S.O.S Gâto.**

Il se laissa aller contre le corps d'Haku. Il rendit son dernier souffle de la même manière qu'Haku, une main sur son visage, admirant la beauté pure de l'ancien pussy qu'il n'avait pas aimé assez longtemps.

* * *

_**Petite note de l'auteure :**_

_Désolée pour toutes celles qui étaient heureuses de voir qu'aucun perso principal n'était mort dans l'histoire. Malheureusement, c'était trop beau pour être vrai et il fallait bien un peu de cohérence dans ce monde de brut._

_**Petite réponse à Tiange :** Oui dsl pour le retard, comme tu as vu, j'avais des choses à rajouter =s Mdr pauvre chat, ton action m'a fait penser à ma nièce quand elle était encore dans le ventre de ma belle-sœur, un jour j'ai crié de peur et son ventre à fait un bon sur le côté, c'était trop drôle_

_**Petite réponse à Cosmo :** Sa vie était importante, elle manquait dans l'histoire je trouve. C'est quand même le Président._

_**Petite réponse à Guest1 :** Merci._

_**Petite réponse à Guest2 : **Et oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin =s_

_**Petite réponse à Mashmey : **Je me suis dis que ça allait trop compliquer pour Itachi de faire des mois sur la partie avant l'histoire. Déjà qu'il est long et difficile à se repérer pendant l'histoire alors avant laisse tomber. Les anniversaires, ça me paraissait bien cohérent. Pour Orochimaru, on s'y attache avec ses petits gestes tendres. Et le couple avait besoin d'être exploité un peu même s'ils ont vécu des choses difficiles._


	16. Extra Kurenai & Shikamaru

**XxX Avant l'histoire XxX**

**_Juin…  
2ans auparavant…_**

Shikamaru rejoignit Asuma, son parrain du club, sur le terrain encore en herbe derrière la coopérative.

\- Tiens, lui tendit Asuma. Ce n'est pas une proposition, précisa-t-il.

Shikamaru mit la cigarette dans sa bouche et son parrain approcha la flamme qu'il venait de faire surgir de son briquet. Le prospect inspira avant de recracher la fumée.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est dégueu, dit sans filtre Shikamaru avant de la tendre à Asuma qui la récupéra, le sourire aux lèvres.

Asuma l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui. Shikamaru prit place sur l'herbe, regardant les différents membres du club près du barbecue avec quelques chattes et régulières.

Kurenai, la régulière d'Asuma s'y trouvait. Elle était d'une beauté simple, brune, la peau blanche, en hiver, et bronzé l'été, grâce au soleil. Elle portait son éternelle robe moulante bordeaux avec le cuir des régulières sur son dos.

Sentant sûrement son regard sur elle, Kurenai tourna la tête dans leur direction, elle sourit et fit un clin d'œil.

Shikamaru s'allongea, les mains repliées sous son cou, le regard tourné vers les nuages.

\- C'est à toi qu'elle faisait ça, le prévint Asuma.

\- Ta régulière est pire que toi et les anciens quand elle s'y met.

Kurenai n'était pas aveugle, comme la plupart des membres du club, et elle savait mieux que personne que Shikamaru la regardait comme Asuma pouvait le faire. Même si c'était moins profond pour le moment. Le prospect savait qu'il ne devait pas penser à elle comme ça mais c'était plus fort que lui et souvent elle en jouait gentiment avec Asuma. Jamais quand elle se trouvait seule avec lui. C'était pour cette raison qu'Asuma n'avait rien à craindre. Kurenai l'aimait sincèrement et ne ferait jamais rien derrière son dos. Shikamaru non plus.

\- Elle est à ton goût.

Shikamaru ne savait pas vraiment s'il y avait une question cachée dans l'affirmation mais il répondit quand même :

\- Elle est agréable aux yeux.

Un rire puissant explosa dans ses oreilles, faisant tourner quelques têtes.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus drôle prospect. Que tu répondes à ma question ou que tu essayes de minimiser ce que tu penses vraiment.

\- Tss, siffla Shikamaru en se tournant sur le flanc pour montrer son dos.

\- Ma régulière est baisable.

Malgré le terme employé, il y avait tant d'amour dans le ton qu'Asuma employait pour parler de sa régulière. Shikamaru ne pouvait pas le contredire, Kurenai était plus que baisable, elle était trop de choses pour qu'il se sente à la hauteur.

\- Rien à ajouter ? demanda Shikamaru.

Asuma s'allongea à son tour, laissant le calme reprendre place entre eux et le prospect connaissait son parrain pour savoir qu'il attendait quelque chose de lui.

\- Qu'importe les règles du club, je t'ordonne de veiller sur ma régulière comme si c'était la tienne. Aujourd'hui, demain et tous les jours qui suivront.

Asuma tira une dernière bouffée avant de tendre la fin de la cigarette à Shikamaru qui la prit, la faisant mourir entre ses lèvres, comme le scellement d'un pacte.

**XxX Pendant l'histoire XxX**

**_Février …  
Attaque contre l'Akatsuki._**

Shikamaru appuyait sur la plaie d'Asuma mais rien n'y faisait, il se vidait de son sang.

\- Putain de merde, jura-t-il en faisant courir son cerveau à la recherche d'un plan pour sauver Asuma.

\- Du calme, essaya de l'apaiser son parrain, devenu frère depuis plusieurs mois. Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi.

Shikamaru analysa la situation sous tous les angles mais peu importe ce qu'il trouvait, la fin serait toujours la même chose. Asuma finirait mort dans ses bras.

\- Kurenai… murmura-t-il dans une dernière tentative.

C'était idiot mais Shikamaru espérait que l'évocation de la régulière d'Asuma, l'aiderait à se maintenir assez longtemps pour pouvoir le sauver. Le Road Captain regarda autour de lui, la plupart des anciens étaient tombés.

Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver, à part Sasuke.

\- Une dernière ?

Shikamaru chercha le paquet de cigarette qu'Asuma avait toujours sur lui. Il le sortit, prit une meurtrière qu'il plaça entre les lèvres de son frère et l'alluma.

\- Approche, réclama-t-il.

Shikamaru pencha le visage vers lui, lui offrant son oreille.

\- Je te confie ma régulière et mon enfant.

Asuma rendit son dernier souffle, la cigarette tombant au sol et Shikamaru en resta interdit. Lentement, il récupéra la cigarette et la porta à sa bouche. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'une promesse silencieuse. Les larmes aux yeux se mélangeant à la fumée.

**_Mars…  
Enterrement_**

Shikamaru essaya une autre fois de joindre Kurenai mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il enjamba sa moto et démarra à toute vitesse. Un mauvais pressentiment le prenait aux tripes. Il se ficha des feux qu'il grilla, des priorités qu'il ne respecta pas. Il arriva à l'appartement de la régulière d'Asuma en un temps record. Il grimpa rapidement les marches menant à son étage et ouvrit avant même de frapper.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée et le bruit des clés pendues tintaient contre la porte. Quand Shikamaru passa l'entrée, son pied s'enfonça dans une mare de sang. Il eut une seconde d'immobilité en voyant le chemin de sang devant lui avant de se précipiter pour trouver Kurenai dans sa salle de bain, l'eau la trempant.

Elle baignait dans son sang qui s'échappait de son corps entre ses jambes. Elle venait de faire une fausse couche.

\- Kurenai, l'appela-t-il en s'approchant prudemment.

La régulière d'Asuma plongea ses yeux vides dans les siens puis lui dit mécaniquement :

\- Je les ai perdus. Tous les deux. Ils sont morts Shikamaru.

Ses yeux rouges à cause des nombreuses heures à pleurer son défunt régulier, se remirent à pleurer. Shikamaru se sentit impuissant devant cette déchéance. Kurenai mit ses mains devant son visage et hurla de désespoir. Le Road Captain pensait avoir vu la femme qu'il aimait, secrètement, au bord du gouffre en lui apprenant la mort d'Asuma mais il se trompait. À cet instant, elle était six pieds sous terre.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire mais il préféra laisser son cœur et son corps parler pour lui. Shikamaru s'avança dans la douche, sans se soucier qu'il allait être mouiller de la tête au pied, et la prit dans ses bras.

\- On va trouver une solution, ensemble. Tout n'est pas perdu Kurenai. Je suis là et je vais tout faire pour qu'un bout d'Asuma vive encore en toi.

C'était idiot et irréfléchi de dire une telle chose mais on ne l'appelait pas Einstein pour rien. Il trouverait quelque chose.

**_Décembre…_**

Shikamaru termina de s'habiller avant de sortir de sa chambre au club. Il récupéra sa moto au garage où ses frères se trouvaient.

\- Je vais voir Kurenai, prévint-il.

Même si tout le monde avait sa vie privée, chacun indiquait où il était pour n'inquiéter personne, surtout si des problèmes survenaient.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s'inquiéta réellement Kiba.

Shikamaru s'installa sur sa moto, son casque entre les mains. Kurenai aurait sûrement voulu garder ses secrets mais le Road Captain n'avait pas pu les protéger surtout quand ça concernait un membre du club. Il leur avait parlé de la fausse couche après qu'Itachi s'enquit de l'état de la grossesse.

\- C'est la dernière tentative.

Shikamaru mit son casque et démarra. Il n'avait pas le cœur à en dire davantage. Le reste appartenait à la régulière d'Asuma.

Le jour de la fausse couche, Kurenai avait refusé d'aller à l'hôpital pour aller à l'enterrement. Shikamaru l'avait trainé de force après et le calvaire de la journée s'était achevé quand les médecins avaient dû aspirer le reste du fœtus mort. Le Road Captain était resté à ses côtés pendant tout le long du processus gardant sa main dans la sienne. Il l'avait écouté dire combien il avait été difficile de faire cet enfant, combien de tentative d'insémination ils avaient fait, la peur au ventre de ne jamais pouvoir avoir un enfant à eux.

Shikamaru n'en savait rien de leur problème de concevoir. C'était un secret que le couple avait gardé.

Shikamaru se présenta à l'appartement de Kurenai qui refusa de lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Va-t'en, dit-elle.

\- Kurenai ouvre-moi cette porte.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille. Je suis là pour toi.

\- Si ça ne marche pas, je ne pourrais pas le supporter Shikamaru.

Shikamaru posa son front contre la porte. Rassurer les filles n'était pas son truc. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Encore plus dans cette situation délicate.

Après que Kurenai lui avoue pour l'insémination, il s'était rendu au centre pour savoir s'il restait encore du sperme d'Asuma. Avec beaucoup d'argent, il avait réussi à soudoyer les bonnes personnes et savait qu'il restait de quoi refaire des inséminations, contrairement à ce que pensait Kurenai. Asuma était apparemment revenu au centre avant l'attaque contre l'Akatsuki, comme s'il l'avait pressenti.

Ça faisait neuf mois qu'elle tentait de retomber enceinte, le temps d'une grossesse, sans y parvenir. Aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier rendez-vous car il s'agissait de la dernière quantité.

\- Si tu n'essayes pas Kurenai, tu vas vivre avec des regrets. Tu n'es pas ce genre de femme.

\- Tu ne me connais pas.

Combien de fois, elle avait tenté de le rejeter mais Shikamaru persistait.

\- Je te connais plus que ce que tu veux bien croire.

Encore un silence.

\- S'il te plait Kurenai, ouvre-moi cette porte.

* * *

La personne en charge de l'insémination arriva pour encourager Kurenai à venir avec elle dans une salle privée. Comme à son habitude, Shikamaru pensait rester dans la salle d'attente, pourtant, cette fois, Kurenai réclama après lui.

Dans la même position qu'au mois de mars, Shikamaru tint la main de Kurenai qui avait les jambes écartées, une personne entre pour faire le travail. Seulement cette fois, il s'agissait de créer une vie et non d'en retirer une.

\- Dis-moi que tout ira bien. Que c'est la bonne, cette fois.

Shikamaru caressa son front de son autre main libre. Il refusait de faire une telle promesse qui détruirait la régulière d'Asuma si ça ne fonctionnait pas.

\- Dis-le-moi.

La personne en charge essaya d'intervenir mais Shikamaru la coupa, craquant :

\- Ça sera la bonne, fais-moi confiance.

Shikamaru sentit un regard rempli de reproche d'un côté mais ça lui était égal car il préférait le regard rempli d'espoir face à lui. Le Road Captain assumerait les conséquences si le résultat du prochain test de grossesse n'indiquait pas un heureux évènement.

**_25 Décembre… _**

Shikamaru passa la porte de l'appartement de Kurenai avec un sachet de la pharmacie de la ville. Il lui tendit aussitôt sans même se parler. Elle le récupéra, tremblante, et partie s'enfermer dans les toilettes.

Quand elle ressortit, de longues minutes plus tard, elle regardait, entre ses mains, trois des cinq tests que le Road Captain avait acheté de plusieurs marques, d'une façon dont Shikamaru n'aurait pu dire le résultat.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, une main devant la bouche, ses larmes remplissant ses yeux. Shikamaru lui prit un des tests des mains et vit un signe positif puis les autres indiquaient clairement qu'elle était enceinte.

Il releva les yeux vers Kurenai qui pleurait de joie. Elle ne se contrôla pas quand elle lui sauta dans les bras, l'embrassant. La future mère ne se rendit pas compte de son geste, prise dans l'enthousiasme d'obtenir ce qu'elle avait tant désiré. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Shikamaru qui la garda égoïstement dans ses bras, lui caressant ses cheveux bruns.

\- Joyeux Noël Kurenai.

**_Mars…_**

Kurenai marchait aux côtés de Shikamaru au milieu de la foule de gens. Elle ne pouvait pas faire de manège même si elle adorait ça. Elle ne prendrait aucun risque car même si le premier trimestre était passé, elle pouvait toujours le perdre, sa gynécologue lui avait dit de faire attention.

Shikamaru regarda la régulière d'Asuma sourire en fixant l'hirondelle qu'il venait de lui gagner pour le bébé. Il l'admira dans la longue robe bordeaux qu'il lui avait offert le mois dernier. Elle était magnifique dans ce vêtement qui mettait en avant son petit ventre de grossesse.

\- Comment tu voudrais l'appeler ? demanda le Road Captain pour s'empêcher d'aller trop loin dans ses pensées.

Perdue également dans ses pensées, Kurenai mit quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, on avait pensé à « Mirai ».

Malgré les nombreuses tentatives aux échographie le bébé se mettait toujours dans une position impossible à détecter.

\- Mirai ?

\- Oui, ça veut dire futur, précisa-t-elle. Un futur dont nous avons tellement rêvé.

Shikamaru tendit la main vers une mèche brune qu'il remit derrière l'oreille.

\- C'est très joli.

La future mère lui sourit avant de lui demander de la ramener car elle se sentait fatiguée.

**_Avril …_**

Shikamaru rentra dans la salle d'échographie après avoir frappé.

\- Le papa est là, pile à temps pour que j'annonce le sexe.

Un silence malaisant s'installa entre eux. Il ne s'agissait pas de la même personne que d'habitude, elle comprit très vite son erreur et s'excusa.

\- C'est le parrain… commença Kurenai, enfin s'il le souhaite.

Le Road Captain vint prendre place aux côtés de la maman, une main dans ses cheveux, lui caressant tendrement.

\- Évidemment que je serais le parrain de cet enfant.

\- Le parrain d'une petite fille, rectifia l'échographiste.

Kurenai parut un peu déçue mais ça ne dura qu'une demi-seconde. Shikamaru savait que dans ses espoirs les plus profonds, elle aurait aimé avoir une version miniature d'Asuma mais le plus important pour elle restait la santé de l'enfant et de pouvoir lui donner vie.

\- Elle sera aussi magnifique que sa mère, ça ne fait aucun doute.

**_Juillet…_**

Shikamaru allait se pioter quand son portable se mit à sonner. Il vit que Kurenai essayait de le joindre.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait demandé à Sasuke de lui faire un dessin pour la future maman qui devait accoucher le mois prochain.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- _Je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux._

Le Road Captain s'arrêta au milieu du couloir.

\- Comment ça, tu crois ?

D'un coup, Kurenai jura méchamment dans le combiné.

\- _Non c'est sûr, j'ai des contractions, le bébé arrive._

\- J'appelle une ambulance, on se retrouve à l'hôpital.

\- _Ne me laisse pas seule, Shikamaru, s'il te plait._

Shikamaru lui demanda de rester en ligne tandis qu'il courut au garage récupérer le Van et Konohamaru, l'informant que sa cousine pointait le bout de son nez. C'était le jour.

* * *

\- Poussez, lui ordonna une des sages-femmes.

Kurenai cria en poussant, broyant la main de Shikamaru qui ne savait pas quoi faire d'autres que d'être là pour soutenir la future maman.

\- Encore un petit effort, elle arrive.

Elle poussa une dernière fois avant que le médecin récupère le bébé. Tout se passa très vite après ça. On demanda à Shikamaru s'il voulait couper le cordon, il accepta et coupa le lien entre Kurenai et Mirai qui fut amené dans une couverture pour nettoyer les résidus avant qu'on la mette sur la poitrine découverte de Kurenai.

On lui laissa quelques minutes puis les sages-femmes la récupérèrent pour pouvoir recoudre Kurenai. Mirai se mit à pleurer.

\- Donnez-là à Shikamaru, ordonna-t-elle. Garde-la, supplia-t-elle presque, ne les laisse pas me la prendre.

Le Road Captain récupéra Mirai et la protégea jusqu'à que Kurenai soit en état de s'en occuper. Il s'occupa néanmoins avec les infirmières de laver Mirai avant de pouvoir la ramener à la mère qui s'endormit d'épuisement. On lui proposa de mettre le bébé dans la couveuse mais il refusa et la garda contre son cuir où elle s'endormit à son tour.

Au creux de ses bras, il regarda cet enfant, fruit de l'amour de Kurenai, la femme qu'il aimait et d'Asuma, son parrain du club. Shikamaru pouvait voir à quel point, elle ressemblerait à son père. Il jongla tour à tour entre les deux femmes dans la pièce avant que son attention soit attirée par son briquet qui tomba de sa poche, à terre, dans un petit bruit. Il le regarda, il s'agissait de celui d'Asuma.

\- Je veillerai sur elles, je te l'ai promis.

**_Septembre…  
Rassemblement…_**

Shikamaru, les bras croisés, faisait face à Kurenai qui refusait de partir avec lui. Comme pour se protéger, elle gardait Mirai contre elle malheureusement le bébé pleurait et Kurenai n'arrivait pas à la calmer.

Quand sa patience atteignit la limite, Shikamaru prit Mirai des bras de Kurenai sans lui demander son avis. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt de pleurer, empêchant la mère de vouloir la reprendre.

\- Maintenant tu vas prendre tes affaires et celles de la petite pour venir avec moi.

Kurenai voulut répliquer mais Shikamaru ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix Kurenai. Tu n'es pas ma régulière, j'ai bien compris, tu as passé une heure à me le dire mais devine quoi ? Tu es toujours celle d'Asuma donc bouge ton cul que j'ai envie de baiser et ramène-le au club pour que je suis puisse garder un œil sur vous.

La mère le regarda sans voix, jamais Shikamaru ne s'était permis de mots déplacés ou de dire ce qu'il pensait aussi crument. Pire le regard noir qu'il lui lançait la dissuada de continuer à le défier et elle partit faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Shikamaru se concentra sur Mirai entre ses bras, elle dormait paisiblement comme si elle n'avait pas assisté à la première dispute entre sa mère et son parrain.

**XxX Après l'histoire XxX**

**_Juin…_**

Mirai et Kurenai étaient venues rendre visite aux membres du MC qui travaillaient sur les motos. Kiba et Akamaru jouaient avec Mirai qui se tenait debout grâce au chien. Elle rigolait aux éclats à cause de la queue d'Akamaru qui revenait vers elle.

Tout le monde prenait une pause pour profiter de la bouffée d'air qu'était l'enfant.

Shikamaru et Kurenai étaient côte à côte savourant cette image.

Mirai se tourna vers eux tendant les bras vers Shikamaru qui s'agenouilla. Depuis plusieurs jours, la petite s'entraînait à marcher même si ses nombreuses tentatives terminaient les fesses à terre.

\- Pa' !

Shikamaru en resta aussi surpris que le reste du club quand la voix de Mirai résonna parmi eux. Il la récupéra dans ses bras et la releva au niveau de sa mère.

\- Pa' répéta-t-il.

\- Non, non, murmura Kurenai en fouillant dans son sac d'où elle sortit une photo d'Asuma. Ma chérie, c'est lui ton papa.

Mirai sourit, pointa la photo en criant « pa'pa » puis se tourna mit son petit doigt potelé sur Shikamaru et redit « pa' ».

Kurenai voulut récupérer sa fille mais elle refusa, se mettant à pleurer.

\- Est-ce que tu peux…

\- Je vais la garder aujourd'hui, je te la ramène ce soir, coupa le Road Captain qui saisissait le besoin de la mère de famille de fuir à cet instant précis.

Elle s'enfuit sans un au revoir et Shikamaru resta au milieu de ses frères, aussi mal à l'aise que lui, de la situation.

\- Il serait peut-être temps que tu fasses d'elle ta régulière, dit Kiba.

Shikamaru regarda l'ange entre ses bras et se dit qu'effectivement, c'était le moment.

* * *

Kurenai déposa des fleurs sur la tombe d'Asuma avant de caresser son nom. Elle s'y rendait souvent, son homme lui manquait tellement mais ce manque était un peu moins lourd quand Shikamaru était prêt d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Elle posait la question comme s'il pouvait lui donner la réponse mais seul le silence lui répondit. Elle avait promis qu'elle resterait ouverte à la possibilité d'un avenir avec le Road Captain, qu'elle ne lui fermerait pas la porte.

Devait-elle obligatoirement fermer la porte d'Asuma pour ouvrir celle de Shikamaru ?

* * *

Le Road Captain rentra chez Kurenai après y avoir été invité. Il avait Mirai dans les bras qui dormait paisiblement. La mère la récupéra pour la mettre au lit sans un mot, ni un regard pour Shikamaru. Ce dernier prit place sur le canapé et Kurenai vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

\- On doit parler, commença Kurenai.

Shikamaru acquiesça avant de chercher un patch en tissu dans la poche intérieure de son blouson. Il le sortit puis le donna à la maman. Il s'agissait du patch de régulière à apposer sur le blouson qu'elle possédait déjà et qu'Asuma lui avait offert.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à effacer Asuma.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, la rassura-t-il.

Le Road Captain prit Kurenai d'autorité pour la mettre sur ses genoux. Face à face, il lui caressa la joue avant de poser la paume de sa main sur son cœur.

\- Jamais, je ne te demanderai une telle chose. Je veux juste que tu acceptes de me laisser une place dans ton cœur comme toi et Mirai en avez une dans le mien.

\- Tu ne pourras pas supporter éternellement de me partager.

\- Hinata y arrive bien avec Kiba, lui rappela-t-il.

Kurenai lui fit remarquer qu'une fille n'avait pas la même sensibilité qu'un homme. Notamment un biker qui aimait marquer son territoire.

\- Alors si je suis ce genre d'homme, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Si je te dis que je peux le supporter alors c'est ce que je le ferai. Je t'aime Kurenai, sois mienne.

Kurenai ferma les yeux avant de poser son front contre celui de Shikamaru, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres.

\- Lâche prise, lui souffla-t-il.

_« Tu finiras par l'aimer aussi comme lui t'aime secrètement. Ça mettra du temps, il t'en laissera mais ne lui ferme pas la porte. C'est un homme bien, je ne pourrais espérer mieux que lui pour vous. Alors promet le moi. »_

Les mots de son défunt lui revinrent en mémoire et elle décida d'écouter les deux hommes de sa vie.

Kurenai fondit sur les lèvres de Shikamaru qui la laissa prendre ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Elle se tortilla sur le Road Captain qui devenait dur, à l'étroit dans son jean. Elle faufila sa main à l'intérieur pour prendre le membre et le cajoler. Ça faisait tellement de temps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un homme dans son lit.

Shikamaru la retourna sur le canapé, s'allongeant sur elle, leur offrant plus d'espace pour qu'à son tour, il puisse glisser une main entre ses jambes.

Doucement, il l'amena à la jouissance contrairement à elle qui pompait frénétiquement. Elle voulait qu'il vienne car pour le moment, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Shikamaru l'arrêta dans ses mouvements :

\- Si tu continues, je…

\- Je ne sais pas si…

Shikamaru la coupa d'un baiser et retira sa main pour que Kurenai continue. Quelques secondes plus tard, il jouit sur elle.

\- J'attendrai, la rassura-t-il.

\- Je serais ta régulière, conclut-elle.

**_Septembre…_**

Shikamaru rejoignit Itachi, Naruto à l'extérieur du club.

\- Sasuke et Sakura ne sont pas là ?

Itachi lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient avec Kurenai, Mirai et les deux pussy, Hinata et Haku.

\- Sympa, non ?

Shikamaru ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. C'était une très belle vision.

\- Alors Prés' c'est quand que tu comptes faire de Sakura une officielle ? demanda le Sergent d'Arme.

\- Quand ça sera le moment.

Naruto n'insista pas, il savait, comme beaucoup d'autres, que c'était un sujet sensible. Sakura n'était pas une grande fan du monde des bikers, elle était indépendante, savait ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie et même si c'était ce qui avait plu à Itachi, ça restait compliqué.

\- Bon et toi ? s'attaqua Naruto à Shikamaru. Comment ça va avec ta régulière ?

\- Ça fait plaisir de la revoir parmi nous, ajouta Itachi.

Shikamaru resta assez vague mais Naruto continua curieux :

\- Au fait mon frère, ça va niveau baise avec la gamine ? Je me suis toujours poser la question.

Le Road Captain aurait aimé avoir n'importe quelle autre question que celle-ci. La seule à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre. La seule qui le dérangeait car ça faisait des mois qu'il était sur la béquille.

\- Et si au lieu de t'occuper du cul de ma régulière, tu t'occupais de celui du tien, rétorqua-t-il un peu trop durement pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille du Sergent d'Arme.

Naruto et Itachi échangèrent un regard avant de le fixer. Un échange silencieux que seuls les deux amis arrivaient à faire avait eu lieu et il n'était pas prêt de partir.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas baisé avec ta régulière mais comment est-ce possible ? C'est à cause de l'accouchement, j'ai lu que certaines femmes n'arrivaient plus à faire l'amour après ça, que c'était trop douloureux.

Shikamaru le regarda sceptique, où est-ce que son frère avait bien pu lire des choses comme ça. Naruto se justifia aussitôt en rejetant la faute sur les chattes du club.

\- Vous n'arrivez pas à trouver un moment avec Mirai ? Parce que si c'est ça on peut la garder, proposa Itachi.

\- C'est sûr que ça n'aide pas mais ça n'a rien à voir, elle n'est pas prête.

Nouvel échange de regard.

\- Frère, Asuma est mort depuis presque trois ans, Mirai à plus d'un an. Elle est ta régulière depuis deux mois. Si elle n'est pas prête, c'est qu'il y a un problème.

Shikamaru soupira avant de décider de se confier :

\- Je ne sais pas comment la prendre.

Il défia Naruto de déformer ce qu'il venait de dire mais ce dernier n'en avait pas l'intention apparemment.

\- Il ne sait jamais rien passé entre vous ? Pas un seul baiser, ni un seul préliminaire ?

\- Si bien sûr que si mais elle n'était pas encore ma régulière.

\- Il y a une différence ? voulut savoir Itachi.

Shikamaru inspira profondément sur sa cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer puis il expira.

\- Elle était la régulière d'Asuma, il la traitait d'une certaine façon et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

Shikamaru ne savait absolument pas s'il devait la traiter comme Asuma la traitait. Naruto lui dit qu'il se prenait trop la tête et Itachi confirma.

\- Toi, tu es toi, mon frère et Asuma, c'était Asuma, commença Naruto. Elle est peut-être avec toi pour vos ressemblances mais également pour vos différences.

\- Ce qui est sûr, rajouta Itachi. C'est qu'elle n'est plus la même qu'avant. Elle est maman maintenant, avec ses blessures et elle n'agit pas avec toi comme elle faisait avec Asuma. Demande-toi si c'est la nouvelle Kurenai ou si elle a juste besoin d'un coup de pouce pour redevenir celle qu'elle était avant.

Ou simplement si elle devait apprendre à vivre avec les deux parties d'elle, resta en suspens.

\- Merci mes frères, dit-il en écrasant sa cigarette qu'il avait fumée en un temps record.

\- Pas de quoi mon frère, aller, retournons fêter l'intégration de Konohamaru et Udon, dit Naruto une main sur son épaule.

S'ils les trouvaient parce que les anciens prospects avaient disparu avec un nomade chacun.

XxX

Mirai pleurait vraiment beaucoup.

\- Je vais aller la coucher, elle est fatiguée, dit Kurenai.

Itachi récupéra la petite au moment où la maman voulut se lever. Elle s'arrêta de pleurer comme toujours quand elle était dans les bras d'un homme. Kurenai arrivait à la calmer mais souvent c'était plus simple qu'elle se sente protégé dans les bras de Shikamaru.

\- Et si je m'en occupais avec Sakura ce soir, ça t'irait ?

Kurenai resta un peu idiote que le Président du club veuille garder une enfant au lieu de profiter de la soirée avec sa copine. Elle le fit savoir.

\- Sakura a été appelé pour une intervention d'urgence, elle ne va pas tarder à revenir et vouloir aller se coucher. Je vais aller la rejoindre. On va tous dormir, hein petite puce ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant directement à Mirai qui fermait les yeux.

\- Sûr mon frère ? demanda Shikamaru.

\- Oui, profitez de la soirée.

Avant qu'il change d'avis, il s'éclipsa et le Road Captain penserait à remercier son Président comme il le devait s'il arrivait à coucher avec sa régulière ce soir.

Il lui demanda néanmoins si ça ne la dérangeait pas et qu'il pouvait aller la récupérer si elle le désirait.

\- Non, c'est bon, ça me va, dit-elle en se blottissant contre son flanc. En plus, il y a le show des pussy, j'ai bien envie de le voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le club fut plongé dans le noir et le show débuta. Les filles montraient tout ce qu'était la sensualité avec une petite pointe de vulgarité qui plaisait au biker.

Kurenai aussi était sensible au spectacle. Shikamaru pouvait le deviner à ses cuisses qui se resserraient par intermittence. Le Road Captain fit glisser sa main de sa cuisse à l'intérieur. Il resta un instant surpris de ne trouver aucune culotte sous sa robe. Shikamaru comprit que l'ancienne Kurenai n'avait jamais cessé d'exister, elle essayait juste de refaire surface, tout en étant en adéquation avec sa nouvelle personnalité de maman. Cette dernière avait besoin d'un coup de main et Shikamaru allait lui donner.

Il caressa l'intimité de Kurenai, attendant un accord qu'elle lui donna en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, gémissant quand Shikamaru enfonça ses doigts à l'intérieur de son sexe déjà mouillé.

Elle profita du noir pour, elle aussi, plonger sa main dans son caleçon et faire du bien au Road Captain. Quand il les sentit prêt à venir, Shikamaru arrêta tout et se leva. À l'image du rassemblement l'année dernière quand il la bouscula, il l'amena dans une chambre privée sans lui demander son avis.

Il la plaqua contre un mur, lui soulevant sa robe jusqu'au ventre avant de se défaire de son jean et son caleçon.

\- Attends Shikamaru, haleta-t-elle.

Il refusa, la soulevant à la force de ses bras. Il présenta son sexe à son entrée quand Kurenai lui demanda encore d'attendre. Shikamaru fit un effort monstrueux pour se calmer car il ne désirait qu'une chose, la prendre et enfin la marquer comme sienne.

\- Si tu me dis que je vais devoir me la mettre derrière l'oreille ce soir, je vais très mal le vivre.

Kurenai se mit à rire puis l'embrassa pour le rassurer, elle le voulait autant que lui.

\- Alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a et vite.

La mère le regarda derrière un tissu de désir et hocha négativement de la tête.

\- Je t'aime, c'est tout.

Shikamaru lui retourna ses sentiments et plus que ça, il lui montra. Il s'enfonça en elle sans protection, sans barrière, juste pour la sentir entièrement.

Ce fut une délivrance, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

**_Novembre…_**

Kurenai refusa catégoriquement que Shikamaru aille venger Haku. Elle avait peur. Peur de revivre la perte d'un être chère. Le Road Captain tenta de la calmer et de la rassurer mais sans succès. L'engueulade s'étendit au-delà des murs de sa chambre au club et c'était à lui de maintenir sa régulière mais comment devait-il s'y prendre quand la peur qu'elle ressentait était légitime ?

Kurenai échappa à son contrôle, sortant de la chambre comme une furie pour se retrouver face à tous ses frères qui attendaient après lui. Elle les menaça d'un regard noir qui leur firent tous baisser la tête.

\- Ce club m'a déjà pris le père de mon premier enfant, je ne le laisserai pas prendre le père de mon deuxième. Vous m'avez bien comprise ?

Personne n'osa répondre. Non par peur mais par stupéfaction. Shikamaru fut le premier à réagir :

\- Comment ça le père de ton deuxième enfant ?

Kurenai se retourna lentement vers lui, une main sur le ventre et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre pourquoi sa régulière était autant sur les nerfs. Surtout depuis la première fois qu'il avait fait l'amour. Lui qui pensait qu'elle regrettait tout simplement.

\- Shikamaru, si tu meurs, je ne m'en remettrai pas. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, nous abandonner avec Mirai et notre enfant.

Le Road Captain combla la distance et embrassa amoureusement sa régulière devant tous ses frères.

\- Je vais être papa.

\- Tu vas être papa, lui confirma Kurenai.

Shikamaru considérait Mirai comme sa propre fille, il l'aimait comme telle mais la vérité c'était qu'il existait une infime différence avec l'enfant qui se trouvait dans le corps de la femme qu'il aimait. Cette fois cet enfant, serait le fruit de leur amour et non celui d'un autre.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Et oui, ça a été facile de faire un enfant entre kurenai et shikamaru car il y a plus d'affinité pour moi __=) __du moins dans mon histoire ^^_

_Semaine prochaine, publication de l'extra prospect que j'adore 3_

_PS : Avec le confinement, je suis bloquée chez moi pendant au moins 1mois donc le P52 verra le jour. _

**_Petite réponse à Tiange :_**_Effectivement, tu verras dans l'extra de Naruto sa réaction mais déjà la semaine prochaine dans l'extra des prospects, tu découvriras la plupart des choses sur la vengeance. Merci pour ton review sur HOPE, et tkt c'est normal que je réponde ^^ Normalement avec le lien que j'ai rajouté dans l'OS tu devrais trouver sinon tu as juste à marquer le titre de l'histoire sur fictionpress c'est LE GENRE D'HOMME_

**_Petite réponse à Pikatchu :_**_Pourtant tu sais que je publie très vite, juste une semaine d'écart. Donc tu peux facilement suivre mes histoires en cours mais je comprends ce choix d'attendre la fin ^^ Merci pour ton review sur HOPE, je comprends que tu aurais voulu plus de Naruto et Sasuke mais dans un OS comme celui-là, ça me paraissait un peu compliqué sans que ça ne fasse pas vrai._


	17. Extra Prospects

**XxX Après l'histoire XxX**

**_Janvier…_**

Konohamaru et Udon se mirent la main devant la bouche, un haut le cœur violent.

\- Putain, mais c'est quoi ça ? arriva à articuler Udon.

Konohamaru se dit que c'était inhumain de faire sortir autant de merdre de son cul. Les toilettes du club étaient remplies d'excréments en tout genre. Sans compter les capotes et le sperme tapissant les murs.

\- Dépêchez-vous de nettoyer ça les prospects ! ordonna Kakashi. Quand on revient, on veut que ça sente la rose.

Une bonne partie des membres du club disparurent pour un deal tandis que les autres s'occupaient du garage. Sasuke était au club des chattes. Eux se retrouvaient de corvées de nettoyage, de buverie de la veille. En effet, des autres Chapters étaient de passage pendant une virée familiale. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dire bonjour avant de repartir ce matin.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils ont fait exprès, pesta Konohamaru.

\- C'est sûr, ils nous testent. Allez, on se dépêche avant d'avoir pire.

Les minutes passèrent et ça devint interminable. Ils n'allaient jamais finir de tout nettoyer. En plus les sacs fuyaient dans l'ancienne coopérative, ils avaient encore à nettoyer le travail qu'ils s'étaient donné involontairement en plus. Une idée, pas vraiment ingénieuse, illuminait Konohamaru :

\- On va tout jeter dans les toilettes et salle de bain des membres.

Désespéré, Udon accepta et ils se divisèrent pour bourrer les toilettes, tirant la chasse encore et encore.

Ils réussirent à tout nettoyer quelques secondes avant l'arrivée des autres. Kiba fut le premier à rentrer et siffler d'admiration. Les autres membres suivirent et les remercièrent avant de les torturer une dernière fois pour la journée :

\- Vous puez, signala Naruto.

\- On va aller se doucher.

\- Non, pas tout de suite, nous d'abord, sourit cyniquement le Sergent d'Arme.

Udon et Konohamaru serrèrent les dents mais attendirent, finalement, Itachi, leur Président leur autorisa à se laver tout de suite à condition qu'ils se servent de la douche extérieure alors que l'hiver était déjà bien installé. Un autre test qu'ils relevèrent avec brio en se précipitant dehors sous le rire de tous.

Ils se déshabillèrent et allumèrent la douche extérieure.

\- Les salauds, ils tirent tous sur l'eau, râla Udon.

\- On va se choper une pneumonie, renchérit Konohamaru quand il sentit l'eau gelée tomber goutte par goutte.

Tous les deux essayaient de se réchauffer mais impossible. Ils se mirent à pester contre Lee qui étaient passé membre officiel du club depuis peu, échappant à ça.

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, ils souffraient avec nous, maintenant, il participe. Dès qu'on deviendra membre, on va lui fera regretter !

D'un coup, la douche fit un drôle de bruit et se mit à cracher de la merde.

\- Oh putain, on est dans la merde, s'exclama Udon quand il comprit que ce qu'ils venaient de faire pour nettoyer le club se retournait contre eux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs futurs frères se mirent à hurler après eux et jurer comme des charretiers. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à subir ce désagrément. Les membres du club sortirent, pour la plupart crépie d'extrêmes, la tuyauterie avait lâché.

\- On ne sera jamais membre, on va se faire tuer avant.

**_Avril…_**

Konohamaru hocha négativement de la tête, les bras croisés. Sasuke voulait essayer de conduire sa moto. Il en était hors de question. Premièrement, parce que c'était sa moto et deuxièmement, parce que Naruto ne voulait pas que son régulier apprenne sans lui. Il était prospect et il devait obéir.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es qu'un prospect justement ? contra Sasuke.

Konohamaru serra les dents.

\- Mon frère t'a ordonné de faire tout ce que je veux. Tu préfères mettre en rogne ton Sergent d'Arme ou ton Président ?

Sasuke savait vraiment court-circuiter les ordres. Malheureusement, Konohamaru se trouvait entre les deux pires personnes. Soit il désobéissait à son Président, et il pouvait ne jamais intégrer le club, soit il désobéissait à Naruto, et il finissait dans un sac, enterré dans les bois. Évidemment, il exagérait, enfin il espérait.

Sans attendre son autorisation, Sasuke le bouscula et enjamba la moto. Elle tangua et Konohamaru se jeta dessus.

\- Merde Sasuke, tu n'as pas de pitié pour le prospect que je suis ?

Sasuke tourna le visage à quelques centimètres du sien et lui sourit, tout en hochant négativement de la tête. Konohamaru grogna, au pire, il demanderait à Sasuke de se taire sur cette leçon.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être un régulier et le petit frère du Prés'.

Car si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il l'aurait jeté par terre comme une vulgaire chatte.

\- Je sais, dit simplement Sasuke, bon tu m'expliques comment me positionner ?!

Konohamaru souffla mais se plia quand même à Sasuke. Il lui demanda de repositionner ses fesses correctement.

\- Pas autant en arrière, personne ne va te la mettre, grogna-t-il.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, toi aussi tu finiras par être derrière mon cul, le taquina-t-il.

Konohamaru se retint de faire une réflexion déplacée. Sasuke n'avait pas tort, tout le monde était derrière son cul, sois pour veiller sur lui, sois pour être simplement avec lui. Konohamaru se demandait ce que tout le monde lui trouvait.

Le prospect se pencha dans le dos de Sasuke, ses bras l'entourant et ses mains sur celles du régulier pour lui montrer comment tenir le guidon et comment démarrer.

Leur tête, côté à côté, joue contre joue, Konohamaru décida de le regarder de plus près, il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'essayer de comprendre ce que les autres lui trouvait. Certes Sasuke était beau, c'était indéniable mais qu'est-ce qui avait poussé le Sergent d'Arme à le vouloir au point de se mettre le Président à dos et de créer un conflit avec le Président des Nomades.

Sasuke avait la peau douce et parfaite, elle n'était pas sale de sang, ni de cambouis. Konohamaru avait l'impression que Sasuke incarnait l'innocence.

Sasuke fit vrombir le moteur et son visage s'illumina. Il tourna le visage vers lui, ses lèvres fines s'étirant et Konohamaru se demanda quel goût elles avaient et si elles étaient douces.

Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il captura les lèvres de Sasuke, le régulier de Naruto et le cadet d'Itachi.

Sasuke écarquilla des yeux puis Konohamaru se recula aussitôt, conscient de la monstrueuse erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Dans son mouvement, il lâcha Sasuke et la moto, qui tombèrent à la renverse de l'autre côté en voulant échapper au contact.

\- Putain, putain ! s'affola Konohamaru en se précipitant pour relever la moto et la remettre sur béquille.

Il aida Sasuke à se relever avant de sauter presque en arrière, comme si toucher le régulier l'avait brulé.

\- On rentre, ordonna-t-il.

Cette fois, Sasuke ne protesta pas et obéit. Il rentra dans la camionnette.

Konohamaru chercha Udon du regard, il n'était toujours pas là. Il prit son téléphone, l'appela, sans succès. Konohamaru allait tuer Udon. Il ne fallait pas une heure pour aller chercher de l'essence.

Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part sur un parking de supermarché. C'était dimanche, tout était désert mais Sasuke avait tenu à sortir et aller chercher des pizzas pour tout le monde en ville. Comme la première fois, il l'avait fait pendant une réunion. Seulement la camionnette était tombée en rade. Konohamaru avait refusé d'y aller lui-même avec sa moto car c'était la faute d'Udon qui aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps. Puéril et enfantin mais ça lui était égal, il s'était levé du pied gauche. Sans parler que c'était l'un de ses jours où il en avait marre d'être à la bonne de ses futurs frères et du régulier de Naruto. De plus, Sasuke n'y avait vu aucune objection, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? gueula-t-il quand Udon entra dans son champ de vision.

\- T'avais qu'à y aller ou me prêter la moto si tu voulais que ça aille plus vite.

Udon n'avait pas encore eu les moyens de s'acheter sa moto mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

\- C'est bon, bouge.

Udon lui jeta le baril d'essence à la figure.

\- Franchement je ne sais pas ce que tu as depuis ce matin mais va baiser au lieu de passer tes nerfs sur moi.

Sans répliquer, parce que Konohamaru n'avait rien de personnel contre Udon, il tourna les talons et rempli la camionnette d'essence. Quand il voulut enfourcher sa moto, son meilleur ami prospect était déjà dessus.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est pour ton comportement imbuvable.

Konohamaru grogna mais il ne pouvait pas refuser. C'était son meilleur ami.

Le retour au club, après avoir récupéré les pizzas fut sous tension. Il régnait un silence électrique. Quand Konohamaru se gara dans la cour, ses frères étaient déjà sortis de réunion et les attendaient dans le garage alors il se décida :

\- Je sais que tu vas en parler.

Sasuke, la main sur la poignée, regardait par la fenêtre pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard.

\- Je suis désolé. Je me demandais simplement pourquoi tout le monde se préoccupait de toi. Comment toi, un mec, avait pu faire tomber le Président des Nomades et piquer le Sergent d'Arme ?

Après un silence qui dura assez pour que Naruto fasse quelques pas dans leur direction, Sasuke répondit par une question :

\- Est-ce que tu as réussi à comprendre ?

Konohamaru aurait aimé dire oui, que cette erreur lui avait apporté quelque chose mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Non, je me pose encore la question.

Sasuke sortit du véhicule, le laissant seul et rempli d'appréhension de rejoindre son parrain du club.

XxX

La fête battait son plein pourtant Konohamaru sentait Sasuke mal et si lui le voyait, tous les autres également. Naruto lui demanda pour la deuxième fois si ça allait et Sasuke décida de fuir le club avec une excuse :

\- Je suis juste fatigué. Désolé, je vais me coucher. Continue de profiter de la soirée.

Il s'éclipsa à la vitesse éclair, un coup d'œil fuyant de sa direction.

\- Vous ! cria Naruto par-dessus la musique aussitôt que Sasuke sortit du Pussy.

Udon qui était à ses côtés se crispa.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on a encore fait ? maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Les deux prospects s'avancèrent, la tête entre les épaules. Ils se mirent devant leurs futurs frères, attendant. Konohamaru savait que Sasuke n'avait encore rien dit sinon il serait déjà viré du club ou défiguré.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que vous êtes allés chercher les pizzas ? Sasuke est mal et c'est depuis votre retour alors parlez avant que je m'énerve.

Sauf que Naruto l'était déjà et ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. Udon prit la parole :

\- Rien, on est tombé en panne et je suis allé chercher de l'essence pendant que Sasuke et Konohamaru attendaient. Quand je suis revenu, on est repartis, c'est tout.

Naruto se leva en craquant ses doigts.

\- Mauvaise réponse.

Konohamaru s'interposa aussitôt et avoua une demi-vérité :

\- Sasuke voulait apprendre à monter à moto, j'ai cédé et la moto lui est tombée dessus.

Udon lui fit les gros yeux. Naruto fronça des sourcils avant de pointer un doigt sur lui et déclarer :

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard.

Il disparut du club pour aller retrouver Sasuke tandis que Konohamaru resta dans l'attente de se faire décapiter. Il s'attendait à recevoir une correction d'Itachi mais ce dernnier lui posa une simple question :

\- Quel argument a-t-il avancé pour que tu cèdes ?

\- Que tu m'avais ordonné de faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Itachi se leva, lui mit une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

\- Mon cadet te mène la vie dure.

Ce n'était pas faux mais si Itachi savait.

La main de son Président lui broya presque son membre quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Ta priorité est qu'il ne lui arrive rien et tu as failli. Dégage de ma vue et va te terrer avant que je prenne une décision que je regretterai.

Konohamaru se sentait mal de ne pas avoir dit la totale vérité et la punition serait que plus lourde quand il l'apprendrait.

XxX

Sasuke palpait sa cuisse autour du bleu qui s'était formé quand Naruto rentra dans la chambre. Il n'eut pas le temps de le cacher, il n'aurait pas pu de toute façon, son biker l'aurait remarqué en lui faisant l'amour.

\- Je vais le tuer ce prospect.

\- C'est ma faute, minimisa Sasuke, je l'ai forcé à me montrer. Avec mon frère, vous aviez des ordres contraires, j'en ai joué.

Naruto avait envie de l'engueuler mais il était davantage inquiet.

\- Comment s'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il en allant chercher une serviette humide pour lui poser dessus et soulager la douleur qu'il avait caché toute la soirée.

Sasuke le regarda sans répondre et ça fit tiquer Naruto qui insista. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Si tu ne me le dis pas, je lui ferais cracher le morceau d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La menace l'obligea à répondre.

\- J'ai besoin de parler à mon homme et non au Sergent d'Arme du club, commença Sasuke.

\- Qu'elle est la différence ? Je suis le même.

Sasuke se tut, têtu. Naruto soupira avant de céder. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que son régulier exigeait mais il n'aimait pas ça. Dissocier les deux. Seulement, ça faisait partie de ses concessions. Parfois, Sasuke exigeait d'avoir son homme et non un membre du club, avec ses règles.

\- Konohamaru m'a embrassé pendant qu'il me montrait. Quand il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il s'est reculé et moi aussi. La béquille a lâché et avec mon poids, elle est tombée sur moi.

\- Rectification, je vais le tuer tout de suite.

Sasuke le retint, sa main sur son bras quand Naruto se leva pour partir. Il lui reprocha de réagir comme un biker.

\- Non, je réagis comme un petit ami qui va aller mettre son poing dans la gueule du mec qui a embrassé le mien.

\- S'il te plait, le supplia Sasuke.

Naruto fit un effort surhumain pour mettre en attente son envie de meurtre. Il se rassit sur le lit et laissa sa princesse lui expliquer son point de vue.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait vraiment m'embrasser. Je pense qu'il voulait embrasser un garçon et comprendre ce que ça fait. Ne lui en veut pas s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête mais si tu lui tombe dessus, ça ne va pas l'aider.

Naruto ne lui promit rien mais il ferait un effort, en attendant, il préféra embrasser la peau blessée de Sasuke avant de lui faire l'amour pour lui rappeler à qui il appartenait.

XxX

Udon le rejoignit quand les membres le lâchèrent enfin. Ils vivaient dans un petit studio que le grand-père de Konohamaru lui avait légué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Udon en ouvrant le frigo pour leur prendre des bières.

Il s'assit à côté de Konohamaru qui regardait la télévision sans le voir. Udon était son meilleur ami et il avait très bien compris que ce n'était pas seulement un souci de moto.

\- Tu vas me le dire ?

\- J'ai embrassé Sasuke. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Udon en resta sans voix.

\- Je sais, quand Naruto va le savoir, je vais me prendre une balle dans la tête.

\- Pas qu'une, ne put s'empêcher de dire Udon. T'aurais pas pu embrasser un autre mec si tu te posais des questions sur ta sexualité ?

Konohamaru regarda Udon surprit parce qu'ils ne parlaient que de femme et de pute entre eux. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué de se taper un mec et ça l'étonnait qu'Udon en parle aussi naturellement.

Udon se mit à rire.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête. Oui, j'aime autant les queues que les chattes si tu te poses la question.

Konohamaru le remercia ironiquement et lui reprocha de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt.

\- En même temps, tu as vu comme tu agis avec Sasuke et Haku parfois et les réflexions que tu fais. Je me suis dit que tu le prendrais très mal que ton meilleur ami, qui vit avec toi, aime les mecs.

\- Mais je ne suis pas sérieux, c'est juste pour les taquiner, se justifia-t-il.

Udon le regarda un peu de travers et Konohamaru comprit. Il soupira et s'excusa pour son comportement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que des petits piques pouvaient donner une image plutôt fausse de ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il était vraiment.

\- En tout cas, je suis là si besoin et pas seulement pour baiser.

\- Tu es con, sourit Konohamaru en lui envoyant son point dans l'épaule. Je t'aime mon frère mais pas à ce point-là. Je n'en suis pas à ce point-là… avoua-t-il à voix basse.

**_Quelques jours plus tard…_**

Alors que tout le monde se préparait pour une virée. Naruto signala qu'il restait au club avec Konohamaru pour surveiller. Évidemment, c'était une excuse mais personne ne releva, même Sasuke qui monta à l'arrière de la moto d'Itachi.

Ils disparurent sur la route et Naruto s'adressa au prospect :

\- Viens par là.

Naruto lui fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le ring qu'Itachi avait offert au club à Noël. Il lui ordonna de monter. Konohamaru obéit et le Sergent d'Arme le rejoignit. Dès le lendemain de son aveu, il avait su que Sasuke avait parlé du baiser à Naruto et depuis plusieurs jours il attendait la sentence. Elle allait tomber maintenant.

Il reçut le premier coup sans broncher puis tous les autres. Son parrain du club le défonça littéralement, déversant tous les ressentiments qu'il avait envers lui. Quand Konohamaru eut du mal à se relever, Naruto s'arrêta.

\- Je suis désolé, articula-t-il difficilement.

Konohamaru l'était vraiment. Il ne ressentait rien pour Sasuke. Il n'avait jamais voulu causer un quelconque tort.

\- D'avoir embrassé mon régulier ou de ne pas avoir été honnête ?

\- Les deux, avoua-t-il en s'asseyant dans un angle du ring.

Naruto vint s'asseoir face à lui, les bras en arrière pour se maintenir. Ses mains ensanglantées étaient à l'image de sa figure.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes les mecs ? balança, de but en blanc, Naruto.

Konohamaru allait vivement protester mais sa respiration se coupa à cause d'un coup dans les côtés que Naruto lui avait envoyé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ça lui donna le temps nécessaire pour ne pas commettre deux fois la même erreur : mentir.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Je t'aurais bien dit d'essayer avec Haku mais Zabuza ne va pas aimer.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'essayer, enfin je ne pense pas.

\- Peut-être que tu n'as pas trouvé la personne qui te donne envie.

Peut-être, pensa Konohamaru.

\- Trouve cette personne mais évite que ce soit mon régulier sinon tu vas finir enterrer avant de pouvoir goûter un cul de mec.

Konohamaru sentit la culpabilité refaire surface mais il se retint de s'excuser une seconde fois, il devait assumer ses actes.

\- Écoute Konohamaru, l'interpella Naruto quand ils se redressèrent, attirant son attention. Si tu te poses des questions, avec Sasuke ont peu y répondre, même Haku. Surtout ne te renfermes pas. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se demander si j'aime les mecs ou non parce que j'ai rencontré Sasuke et je l'ai vu comme une personne et non comme un genre. Je le voulais et ça m'était égal qu'il ait une queue entre les jambes. Je ne me suis pas senti moins masculin, bien au contraire. Cependant, même si je ne sais pas, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas t'écouter et te soutenir, ok ?

\- Ok.

Naruto montra son poing et Konohamaru frappa dedans.

\- Allez viens-là, l'encouragea Naruto en tendant les bras, comme si le geste précédent ne suffisait pas.

Le Sergent d'Arme prit le prospect dans ses bras avant de l'entrainer au garage pour bricoler sur les voitures en attente. Non sans lui avoir accorder un minimum de soin avec la trousse à pharmacie.

**_Juillet…_**

Le MC du 8ème Démon accueillait le MC du 9ème Démon et d'autres MC pour parler business.

Les prospects étaient exclus des discussions et deals mais il avait été décidé de les amener pour voir un peu comment ça se passait hors du club. Actuellement, ils voyaient surtout des orgies.

\- Carte blanche ce soir les prospects, lança B et A, les Présidents qui recevaient.

Itachi leur fit un signe de tête pour confirmer mais le regard signalait bien qu'ils devaient se tenir et faire honneur à leur MC.

Udon se détendit et décida de passer à l'attaque. Depuis leur arrivé, il avait les yeux rivés sur une prospect nomade qui suivait Temari comme son ombre.

\- J'y vais, elle est trop bad ass. Je reviens avec son numéro de téléphone, assura Udon qui fit sourire Konohamaru. Toi, profite-en pour te faire un mec.

\- La ferme, grogna Konohamaru en regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu.

\- Relax.

Udon lui tapa l'épaule avant de partir dans la foule quant à lui, il préféra sortir fumer une cigarette pour se détendre.

Sur le chemin, il salua Kankuro quand leur regard se croisèrent. Konohamaru et le MC ne s'attendaient pas à trouver les Nomades ici. Les tensions qu'il y avaient depuis que Naruto et Gaara s'étaient battus pour Sasuke persistaient mais ça ne justifiait pas une autre confrontation. Ils étaient là pour affaire avec les autres MC, pas seulement pour eux. Ils faisaient tous des efforts même si les personnes concernées étaient uniquement le Sergent d'Arme et le Président des Nomades. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs disparu après la réunion.

Konohamaru trouva un endroit à l'écart. Il pouvait entendre les cris de joies et la musique de la fête mais personne aux alentours.

Il consulta son téléphone personnel et se connecta à une application qui permettait des rencontres sans prises de tête pour des soirées sans lendemain. Pour les filles, il n'en avait pas besoin, en plus il y avait les pussy, le problème résidait dans la rencontre avec des hommes. Il n'y avait pas foule autour du MC et le peu qu'il y avait, Konohamaru avait posé des lapins. Il ne se sentait pas près. Pire que ça, il avait fait marche arrière après avoir mangé un bout avec d'autres car il n'y avait pas eu ce petit truc qui lui donnait envie d'essayer.

Konohamaru se géolocalisa et fronça des sourcils quand sa position montra un possible match pile à l'endroit où il était.

\- Elle doit déconner, se dit Konohamaru en redémarrant l'application.

\- C'est ce que je me disais avec la mienne.

Konohamaru sursauta, son téléphone tombant au sol.

\- Merde, jura-t-il en se penchant pour le récupérer mais son intrus fut plus rapide.

Gaara, le Président des Nomades, lui faisait face. Il lui tendit son téléphone mais Konohamaru était paralysé. Le roux lui mit dans la poche de son blouson et s'alluma une cigarette pour l'accompagner. Il s'adossa contre le mur où Konohamaru était déjà.

\- Tu dois toujours être sur tes gardes, tu ne sais jamais ce qu'il peut arriver dans notre monde, le mit en garde Gaara.

Konohamaru se retint de lui faire une réflexion, il lui devait le respect étant donné leur statut.

\- Ok, répondit-il simplement.

Il tira sur sa cigarette éteinte, il essaya de la rallumer mais sans succès, son briquet refusait.

\- Putain, jura-t-il en tremblant légèrement.

Gaara se déplaça, lui faisant face. Il se pencha lentement, comme pour laisser le temps à Konohamaru d'assimiler son prochain geste. Le Président des Nomades fit rencontrer leur bout de cigarette. Instinctivement, Konohamaru aspira et ça reprit vie. Gaara se repositionna et le cœur du prospect continua de battre frénétiquement. La présence de l'autre homme le mettait dans un état incompréhensible.

Ils fumèrent en silence mais Konohamaru avait l'impression que Gaara pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur. Son ventre se tordit d'appréhension à la suite des évènements.

\- On va ailleurs ? demanda le Président quand il écrasa la meurtrière sur son talon.

Combien de fois Konohamaru avait entendu cette phrase ? Il s'entendit déjà la refuser. Comme avec tous.

\- Ok.

Pas cette fois apparemment.

XxX

Konohamaru retint son gémissement mais pas sa jouissance qui le frappa rapidement, trop rapidement. Gaara lui fit remarquer.

\- Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, dit Gaara.

Konohamaru lui demanda de se la fermer, vexé, avant de se rappeler à qui il parlait mais le Président ne lui en tint pas rigueur, bien au contraire, il sourit :

\- Le prospect a des couilles alors.

\- Tu les as dans ta main, lui rappela-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit de fortune qu'ils avaient trouvé dans une extension du club.

\- J'aurais aimé les avoir dans ma bouche avant que tu éjacules comme un débutant.

Konohamaru cacha son visage de son avant-bras. Il n'était pas débutant, du moins pas dans le sexe en général mais avec les mecs, c'était la première fois. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça lui fasse autant d'effet.

\- Merde, jura-t-il, une boule dans la gorge.

Il s'attendait à ce que Gaara se rhabille, même s'il ne l'avait pas beaucoup déshabillé, juste le t-shirt et la braguette de son jean mais non. Le Président s'allongea à ses côtés et s'enquit de son état. Konohamaru ne s'y attendait pas, le nomade était censé être du genre impitoyable et à prendre ce qu'il voulait puis partir. Du moins, c'était l'image qu'il avait de lui.

\- C'est nouveau pour toi, avec un mec, constata Gaara. Tu aurais pu me le dire, j'aurais agi différemment.

Seulement Konohamaru n'aurait pas aimé que le Président fasse preuve de sollicitude et qu'il le traite comme une chatte fragile.

\- J'en avais envie et il fallait que j'essaye. Je suis un homme, je dois assumer putain.

Gaara soupira et Konohamaru s'excusa pour sa maladresse. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas dire et surtout comment. Le Président lui rappela qu'il pouvait parler librement avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'emmerde au juste ?

\- J'ai toujours aimé les filles et un jour, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je me suis mis à regarder des mecs. Ce n'est pas normal.

\- La normalité est suggestive, contra Gaara.

Il n'avait pas tort, pourtant Konohamaru avait grandi avec son grand-père et les membres du club qui l'avait élevé avec des règles strictes. Il avait été conditionné.

\- Pourquoi tu veux rester dans ta boite ? Tu as le droit d'avoir envie des deux, ça fait plus de cul pour toi.

Konohamaru se mit à rire nerveusement avant d'enlever son bras pour regarder Gaara. Ça avait l'air tellement simple sortit de sa bouche.

Le Président, qui fixait le plafond, tourna le visage dans sa direction. Il tomba dans des émeraudes magnifiques. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux et dans sa manière de se comporter avec lui qui lui donnait envie de creuser. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué lors de leur première rencontre quand il l'avait obligé à aller lui chercher une bière alors que Sasuke était assis sur ses genoux.

Le prospect se suréleva sur un coude avant de se pencher pour capturer les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Sans réfléchir, il faufila sa main dans le caleçon du Président et commença à le branler. Konohamaru caressa la queue d'un autre pour la première fois. Elle n'était pas différente de la sienne, si ce n'est en longueur. Il bougea son poignet comme s'il se donnait du plaisir et ça plut à Gaara qui l'embrassa avec force, prenant complètement le contrôle du baiser.

\- Je ne me sens pas prêt à aller plus loin qu'une petite branlette, haleta-t-il quand sa bouche fut libérée.

\- C'est ça être un homme, avouer ses limites, lui répondit Gaara avant de reprendre sa bouche et l'étouffer de désirs.

Le Nomade éjacula dans sa main que le prospect amena à sa bouche pour goûter. Une curiosité qu'il avait toujours eue sans l'assouvir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

Quand ils sortirent de la pièce, Konohamaru en tête, ils tombèrent sur Naruto, Shikamaru, Itachi et d'autres bikers qui s'étaient sûrement mis à l'écart par respect pour leur régulière ou petite-amie.

\- Ça va ? demanda aussitôt Naruto sur ses gardes.

Gaara se pencha à son oreille :

\- La tête haute, c'est maintenant que tu dois assumer prospect.

Le chuchotement fit frissonner sa peau. Le Président salua d'un hochement de tête le groupe avant de disparaître, le laissant seul.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit s'inquiéter ? demanda Itachi à son tour.

\- Non Président, promis.

Konohamaru resta un peu avec eux pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons qui se confirmèrent quand Kiba arriva, déchiré, et pointa sa braguette ouverte, Akamaru venant le renifler entre les jambes.

\- Dégage le cabot, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

La tête haute, Konohamaru rejoignit la fête, sentant très nettement les regards de ses ainés dans le dos. Heureusement pour lui Udon vint à sa rencontre, brandissant le numéro de téléphone de la nomade. Ils finirent la soirée ensemble, aussi content l'un que l'autre de la tournure.

**_Septembre…_**

Udon et Konohamaru ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient, perdus au milieu de la forêt. Tous les membres du MC les entouraient. D'un coup sans prévenir, Naruto pointa son arme sur eux. Ils levèrent les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait mais on ne mérite pas une balle quand même, commença Udon.

\- Vous savez très bien ce que vous avez fait, lança Kakashi à leur droite.

\- Dépêchez-vous de dire qui c'est que je puisse rentrer pioncer, fuma Shikamaru.

\- Je veux rentrer baiser Hinata, se plaignit Kiba, tu ne veux pas baiser ta princesse Naruto ?

Naruto acquiesça sous le regard réprobateur d'Itachi qui s'avança aux côtés du Sergent d'Arme.

\- On nous a trahi et nos prospects ont la fâcheuse tendance à en être la cause. Ça se termine ici avec vous.

Konohamaru vu rouge à cette réflexion. Il avait supporté le pire pendant ces dernières années sans broncher. Il avait été traité comme de la merde, trainé par le bout du nez et on doutait de lui. D'eux. Pas question de laisser passer ça.

\- Peut-être que si vous étiez des meilleurs frères ça n'arriverait pas. On n'a rien fait. Si vous mettez une balle dans la tête d'Udon, vous pouvez me la mettre aussi.

Konohamaru s'avança d'un pas.

\- Putain mais ça ne va pas, la ferme, lui ordonna Udon.

Konohamaru défia Naruto du regard qui accepta sans problème. Udon paniquait complètement à côté, malgré tout quand Naruto tira, il se jeta devant Konohamaru pour le protéger. Ce dernier, qui avait fermé les yeux automatiquement au son, les rouvrit sur Udon face à lui qui le regardait surpris. Ils attendirent une chose qui ne vint pas puis le prospect se décala pour trouver tous les membres alignés, le sourire aux lèvres. Gai et Lee leur lança un bout de tissus qu'ils rattrapèrent en même temps.

\- Membre, lirent-ils.

Quand ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus des prospects, ils sautèrent littéralement de joie.

\- Le plus important chez nous, c'est la fraternité, si vous l'oubliez, vous n'êtes rien, dit Kakashi leur VP.

\- On ne l'oubliera pas, répondirent les anciens prospects d'une même voix.

Akamaru aboya, lançant le signal pour les félicitations générales qui s'étendirent à leur retour au club. Tout le monde les attendait pour fêter leur admission déjà prévu apparemment. Itachi avait invité d'autres Chapters en alliance depuis deux mois, tout le monde n'avait pas pu répondre présent mais certains y étaient.

Udon et Konohamaru se firent happés par la foule.

\- Hey, salua Matsuri en se postant devant eux au milieu de la soirée.

Matsuri était la prospect, officiellement membre depuis quelques semaines, des nomades. Udon ne s'attendait pas à la voir, il ne cacha pas sa joie en lui offrant un baiser alcoolisé.

\- Tu m'accordes un peu de ton temps ?!demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu as tout mon temps ce soir, valida-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour enfouir son visage.

Konohamaru les regarda s'éclipser dans l'une des chambres privées, content pour son ami. Instinctivement, il chercha Gaara du regard, il le trouva accoudé au bar, le fixant. Son cœur se mit à battre comme au mois de juin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les nomades se trouvaient à l'endroit même où le Président avait juré de ne pas remettre les pieds mais ça lui était égal. Sûr de lui, il se dirigea vers Gaara.

Le barman derrière le comptoir, lui offrit aussitôt une bière que Konohamaru prit, tapa contre celle du Nomade avant de boire quelques gorgées. Ce soir, il se sentait prêt à tout assumer. Au milieu de tous, sachant pertinemment que certains le regardaient car il était au centre de l'attention, il prit la main de Gaara et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il ne l'amena pas dans une vulgaire chambre de Pussy mais bien dans celle attitrée du club.

Dès qu'il referma la porte, le Président le plaqua contre le mur pour lui ravager la bouche.

\- J'ai envie de toi, de toi tout entier, précisa Konohamaru entre deux baisers.

Ils se défirent mutuellement leurs vêtements. Gaara se mit à genoux.

\- Tache de ne pas jouir aussi vite que la dernière fois.

\- Ça va la ferme et suce-moi, sourit Konohamaru, une main dans les cheveux rouge.

Konohamaru ferma les yeux, la tête en arrière contre le mur et profita de la fellation divine que le Président des Nomades lui fit. C'était trop bon, meilleur que n'importe qu'elle autre pipe qu'il avait eu le droit par des pros. Gaara le tortura un peu avant de l'obliger à jouir dans sa bouche. Il se releva, posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Konohamaru qui se laissa soulever et entourer ses jambes autour de ses hanches. L'ancien prospect se gouta dans la bouche du Président. Ce dernier l'allongea sur le lit et partit directement titiller son anus.

\- Capote et lubrifiant ?

Konohamaru tendit la main sous les coussins. Gaara versa une bonne dose sur ses doigts et inséra un premier doigt.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, grogna Konohamaru en s'accrochant à la tignasse rousse. Mets-la-moi.

\- Tu vas regretter si je ne te prépare pas.

Ça lui était égal, il avait juste envie de Gaara. Il le voulait depuis juin en revenant au club après leur soirée. Il ne s'attendait pas à penser au Président presque tous les jours. Konohamaru avait compris ce que Naruto avait essayé de lui dire quelques mois auparavant. Il avait trouvé la personne avec qui, il avait arrêté de se poser des questions.

\- Tu l'aurais voulu, conclu Gaara d'un baiser.

Konohamaru écarta les jambes, se branlant pour redevenir dur. Gaara se releva sur ses genoux, prit une capote qu'il déroula sur son sexe tendu puis déversa beaucoup de lubrifiant.

\- À quatre pattes.

Sans trop rechigner, il obéit et laissa le Président rentrer dans son corps. Ils jurèrent tous les deux, l'un parce que c'était trop serré, rendant l'avancement douloureux et l'autre parce qu'il laissait un corps étranger et plutôt bien monté le pénétrer.

Quand Gaara rentra jusqu'à la garde, il se pencha pour l'embrasser entre les omoplates. Konohamaru se mordit le poing, il avait l'impression que le sexe le comblant ne cessait pas de grossir.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'asseoir correctement pendant plusieurs jours.

\- C'est le but, avoua Gaara en commençant à se mouvoir en lui.

Konohamaru gémit de douleur dans un premier temps. Les premiers allers-retours furent pénibles mais il les supporta. Gaara appuya légèrement sur ses reins, modifiant de quelques centimètres sa position et Konohamaru sentit son corps se crisper, une décharge électrique partant du bas des reins et remontant jusqu'à son échine.

\- Merde qu'est-ce que s'était ? haleta Konohamaru.

\- La prostate, je vais te faire connaître le vrai orgasme masculin, tu m'en redemanderas encore.

Gaara tint sa promesse silencieuse. Il tapa ce point au fond de lui encore et encore, le stimulant jusqu'à que son corps le trahisse de la plus délicieuse des manières. Il jouit durement, encerclant la queue du Nomade dans sa chaleur humide. Ce dernier le suivit de près.

Le Président le libéra mais Konohamaru ne le laissa pas s'échapper. Il le chevaucha, l'embrassa à l'en étouffer. Il avait soif du biker.

\- J'en veux encore.

Un rictus satisfait lui répondit et ils repartirent dans une course effrénée au plaisir.

XxX

Il était tard ou très tôt le matin quand Gaara sortit de la chambre pour partir, Konohamaru derrière lui en simple caleçon, l'accompagnant.

Ils savaient que tout le monde ne serait pas en train de dormir et qu'ils seraient encore au club mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir Sasuke assis sur le canapé du salon en train de dessiner. Naruto sortit de la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard avec une pomme.

En les entendant, ils relevèrent la tête vers eux et le régulier de Naruto écarquilla des yeux. Lui et Gaara ne s'étaient pas revu depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Bonjour Rebelle, salua le Président.

Konohamaru n'était pas bien, il ne savait pas comment son Sergent d'Arme allait réagir à cette appellation qui datait du confinement où Sasuke et Gaara avaient eu une histoire. Repenser à cela, déplut, d'une certaine façon, à Konohamaru.

\- Bonjour Gaara, lança Sasuke un peu sur la défensive.

\- Tu ne regrettes toujours pas d'être le régulier de ton prince ?

Naruto fronça des sourcils à cette attaque et instinctivement Konohamaru avança d'un pas pour se mettre à la hauteur de Gaara. Ce dernier ne lui jeta pas un regard, fixé sur Sasuke qui le regardait bizarrement, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il essayait de déclencher en posant cette question. Konohamaru essayait de déterminer la même chose.

\- Toujours pas mais si ça arrive un jour, je sais où te trouver, dit Sasuke en déviant le regard sur Konohamaru.

\- Hey, s'indigna Naruto.

\- Même pas en rêve, grommela Konohamaru.

Gaara lâcha un petit rire qui surpris tout le monde puis naturellement se pencha sur Konohamaru pour l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres. Il siffla et quelques secondes plus tard, Matsuri débarqua dans le salon, nu sous son cut qu'elle referma.

\- J'espère que tu as au moins ta culotte parce qu'on a de la route ? demanda le Président en la reluquant.

Elle hocha négativement de la tête, toute sourire. Il soupira avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- On y va. À la prochaine, salua-t-il tout le monde.

Konohamaru fut un peu déçu de cet au revoir mais très vite, il vit Gaara s'arrêter et revenir sur ses pas. Une main dans ses cheveux pour maintenir sa tête pendant qu'il lui dévorait la bouche, Konohamaru s'accrocha à ses avant-bras pour se retenir.

\- Des affaires du club à régler, je t'appelle dès que je suis de nouveau dans le coin.

\- Ok, arriva-t-il seulement à articuler.

Cette fois Gaara disparut et Konohamaru se retrouva au milieu du salon, deux paires de yeux braquées sur lui.

\- Je vais pioncer, dit-il pour s'échapper.

\- Une serviette humide au creux des reins si tu veux pouvoir monter une moto demain, lui conseilla Sasuke.

Konohamaru se crispa et mécaniquement tourna sur lui-même pour rejoindre sa chambre. Le petit rire de la princesse du club dans son dos.

**_Novembre…_**

Le club était en deuil, la mort d'Haku, la Pussy masculin du club et de son homme Zabuza par Gato avait ébranlé tout le monde. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une attaque contre le MC. C'était de la pure jalousie qui avait mal tourné. On ne disait pas non à Gato pourtant Haku l'avait fait. Ça lui avait couté la vie et celle de Zabuza.

Naruto avait été difficilement contrôlable. Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi présent au club. Le couple, plus que n'importe qui d'autres avait été touché par ce drame. Naruto réclamait vengeance et le club décida de le suivre. Les membres se soutenaient entre eux.

Gato s'étant enfui, Naruto avait exigé de Konohamaru qu'il appelle Gaara et demande de l'aide aux Nomades pour le retrouver. Après tout, ils étaient le mieux placé pour retrouver quelqu'un en fuite. Évidemment, Konohamaru l'avait fait. Le Président et lui entretenaient une relation entrecoupée des roads des Nomades. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leur exclusivité pourtant Konohamaru n'allait pas voir ailleurs. Malheureusement, il avait eu leur première dispute.

_Konohamaru venait de terminer d'expliquer la situation, quand Gaara ne laissa aucune chance :_

\- _Ton MC a du culot de me demander de l'aider après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. Surtout de t'utiliser au lieu que ton Président ou ton Sergent d'Arme le fasse. Je pensais avoir été clair, ne comptez plus sur moi. _

\- _Nos clubs ont une alliance, tenta Konohamaru._

\- _Non, j'ai une alliance avec les autres clubs des Démons et vous aussi, ça ne veut pas dire qu'entre nous c'est la même chose._

_Gaara était de mauvaise foi, les amis de mes amis ne devaient-ils être des amis ? Konohamaru n'aima pas la réponse du Président, sa rancune était tenace et ça le blessa. Elle découlait d'un régulier et lui dans tout cela, il n'avait pas réussi à effacer Sasuke de la tête du Nomade._

\- _Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?_

\- _Ne pose pas une question dont tu ne pourrais pas assumer la réponse._

_Konohamaru se mit à rire nerveusement. Gaara avait raison, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la réponse. Se rendre compte qu'un homme, le sien, était encore derrière le cul de la princesse allait le faire vriller. _

\- _Merci quand même de m'avoir écouté. _

_Il raccrocha sans un au revoir. Il ne savait pas quand ils se verraient la prochaine fois mais ce n'était pas de sitôt. _

Konohamaru et Udon s'étaient à peine garer dans la cour qu'Itachi enclencha une réunion à la mine.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il regarda avant de le déposer à l'entrée de la mine :

**De : Amour.**

**Pont fermé.**

Konohamaru fronça des sourcils avant qu'Udon le presse. Chacun prit place autour de la table et la réunion commença.

\- On a retrouvé Gâto et on va attaquer ce soir, prévint Kakashi. Il sera en plein deal, c'est le moment parfait.

\- Ceux en deal avec lui ne vont pas poser un problème ? demanda Kiba.

\- Non, répondit Gai, ce sont des petites frappes, avec Lee on leur a proposé un marché. Ils disparaitront à l'instant où on se montrera.

\- Il y a plusieurs chemins pour arriver au point de rendez-vous mais le plus rapide et le moins dangereux est le pont en travaux, dit Shikamaru.

Ça fit tilt aussitôt dans la tête de Konohamaru qui se redressa, attirant l'attention.

\- Un problème mon frère ? demanda Naruto.

\- Pas par le pont, c'est un piège.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Itachi.

Konohamaru hésita à peine avant d'avouer :

\- J'ai reçu un message de Gaara juste avant la réunion « Pont fermé »

\- Ça peut vouloir dire plein de chose, fit remarquer Shino.

L'ancien prospect se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Non, c'est ça croyez-moi, on a des codes avec Gaara, avoua-t-il sans rentrer dans les détails.

Un jour, parmi leurs nombreuses conversations téléphoniques qui meublaient leur relation à distance, Konohamaru lui avait dit que leur dernière partie de jambe en l'air, l'avait libéralement défoncé. Gaara se faisait toujours un plaisir de faire en sorte qu'il se souvienne de lui. Entre deux rires, il avait lancé à Gaara, qui voulait remettre ça à leur prochaine rencontre, « cul fermé » Après ça, ils s'envoyaient des sextos « cul fermé ? » juste pour savoir à quoi s'attendre quand ils se verraient. Sexe ou non.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, c'est un piège, affirma Naruto.

Konohamaru tiqua. Il savait que le Sergent d'Arme parlait du Président des Nomades mais ça le fit royalement chier et il le fit savoir :

\- Ce n'est pas un peu fini votre embrouille de mes deux pour le cul de Sasuke. Maintenant il baise le mien alors lâche-le.

\- Le tien ne doit pas être si bien à baiser pour refuser de nous aider quand tu lui as demandé.

Itachi demanda immédiatement d'arrêter et ils se turent, s'affrontant d'un regard noir. Il prit la parole :

\- Est-ce que tu peux nous assurer que ce n'est pas un piège ?

\- J'ai confiance en lui, répondit-il plus ou moins à la question.

\- Bien alors nous aussi. On a confiance en nos frères, trancha Itachi en fusillant Naruto du regard.

Shikamaru, qui depuis l'avertissement de Konohamaru avait réfléchi à d'autres chemins, leur exposa le nouveau trajet, combiné avec le nouveau plan du VP.

\- Ce soir, on venge Haku, clôtura Naruto avant que le marteau d'Itachi cogne.

XxX

Matsuri et Temari attendaient en périphérie, pleine vue sur le pont en travaux.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que le plan du Président était bizarre ?

Temari qui pensait la même chose préféra se taire et lui demander de se la fermer. Elle trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Même si elle savait que Gaara ne portait pas le MC du 9ème Démon dans son cœur, ça l'avait presque choqué qu'il accepte l'offre de Gâto. Après tout, son petit-frère baisait avec l'un des membres du club.

Cela devait être uniquement un contrat de protection mais depuis peu, il s'agissait d'un contrat d'élimination. Ce contrat signait la fin. Et pas seulement de leur histoire, à Gaara et Konohamaru mais aussi de l'alliance avec les autres MC.

\- Tu crois qu'ils viendront ?

Cette fois, elle ne put lui demander de se taire qu'elle sentit la pointe d'une arme dans son dos.

\- Alors c'était vrai ? lança la voix d'Udon derrière Matsuri. Vous nous trahissez.

Temari et Matsuri se jetèrent un regard. Elles devaient trouver un plan pour s'échapper mais ça allait être compliqué avec le Road Captain derrière Temari qui avait sûrement déjà tout prévu.

\- Ce n'est que du business, répondit-elle en se redressant, sortant de sa cachette.

Matsuri fit face aux yeux déçus de l'homme qu'elle aimait. En installant les explosifs sur le pont, elle allait à l'encontre de ses sentiments mais elle ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de son Président.

\- Je t'aime mais le club avant tout.

\- Le club avant tout, répéta Udon en retirant le cran de sécurité.

Shikamaru qui tenait en joute Temari lui demanda de se calmer mais le coup de feu partit dans les airs.

Udon attacha Matsuri tremblante et la traina derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Road Captain fit de même avec Temari avant de faire exploser le pont. Ils mirent les deux filles dans leur camionnette et partirent rejoindre le reste du club.

\- Comment vous avez su ? demanda Temari.

Sa question resta sans réponse.

Les Nomades avaient su par le biais des partenaires de Gâto que le club d'Itachi allait leur tendre un piège en passant par le pont. Les petites frappes avaient retourné leur veste quand Gâto avait proposé plus de chose à se mettre sous la dent. Le contrat de protection s'était transformé en contrat d'élimination à ce moment-là. Temari était persuadée que les partenaires n'avaient pas retourné trois fois leur veste. Il y avait forcement une taupe mais laquelle ? Est-ce que son Président avait trahi lui-même son club et ses règles ?

XxX

Quand les deux coups de feu lointain retentirent ainsi que l'explosion, le MC sortit de leur cachette tenant les traitres en joute.

Gâto s'étouffa dans son rire quand il les vit arriver, persuadé que l'explosion les avait pris.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

\- La ferme gros lard, on va s'occuper de toi après, cracha Naruto.

Shino et Kiba se chargèrent de mettre à terre les traitres et de leur faire regretter leur trahison. Ils les laissèrent en vie, non par pitié mais pour les offrir au MC du 4ème Démon qui réclamait leur tête pour une autre histoire.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, grogna Gâto en regardant à droit et à gauche.

Zori et Waraji, les sous fifres de Gâto lui demandèrent quoi faire, mettant en avant l'absence du Président des Nomades.

\- Il n'a aucune parole ce bon à rien.

Konohamaru fit son apparition dans le dos de Gâto.

\- Fait attention à ce que tu dis.

Zori et Waraji se firent désarmer par Kiba qui tira sur leur main. L'ancien maître-chien était le meilleur tireur du club. Ils firent plusieurs pas en arrière, laissant Konohamaru et Gâto au milieu de tout ce bazar.

\- Tu pensais pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ? Notre Sergent d'Arme à deux mots à te dire avant de t'envoyer six pieds sous terre.

Naruto s'avança dans leur direction mais une floppé de tir s'éleva dans les airs, obligeant le MC à reculer quand les balles touchèrent le sol à leurs pieds. Konohamaru eu un moment d'hésitation entre être du côté de ses frères et maintenir le plan. Ce moment eut raison de lui, Gâto sortit un couteau et le menaça à la carotide.

Konohamaru se fustigea. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la nuit puis Gaara et Kankuro apparurent à leur vue à tous.

\- Vous voilà enfin, cria Gâto. Vous deviez intervenir avant que ça tourne mal !

\- J'ai estimé que tout se passait bien jusqu'à présent.

Gâto hurla presque que rien ne se passait bien et que le Président n'avait pas rempli son contrat. Il prit Konohamaru en otage, tout en rappelant ses subalternes à ses côtés.

\- Lâchez-le.

\- Non, il est ma garantie pour partir d'ici vivant.

\- Je suis votre garantie, rectifia le Président des Nomades. Il y a toujours le contrat de protection.

Seulement Gâto envoya le Nomade se faire foutre. S'il n'avait pas pu éliminer les MC Kyûbi alors il ne servait à rien. Malheureusement pour lui, camper sur sa position fut une grave erreur. Rapidement, Gaara dégaina son arme et appuya sur la gâchette. La balle se logea aussitôt entre les deux yeux de Gato. Konohamaru se dégagea d'un pas, laissant le corps du meurtrier d'Haku tomber comme un sac à terre

\- Bien. À qui le tour ?

Gaara pointa son arme sur l'un des deux sous fifres tout en s'approchant jusqu'à toucher le front de son arme.

\- Qu'as-tu retenu de tout ça ?

Zori bafouilla tandis que le canon s'enfonçait dans son crâne.

\- Tu protèges les arrières du MC Kyûbi !

\- Je n'ai que faire de ce MC. Mauvaise réponse.

Le Président des Nomades le tua sans hésitation avant de passer au dernier subalterne qui trébucha par terre et se traina en arrière tandis que Gaara avançait. Ce dernier lui tira dans la jambe.

\- Tu n'as aucune parole ! hurla l'homme à terre.

Gaara commença à appuyer sur la détente quand Waraji cria :

\- On ne doit pas s'en prendre à lui !

\- Qui lui ?

\- Lui, désigna le sous fifre en pointant Konohamaru du doigt.

Gaara lui sourit mais c'était un sourire effrayant.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce qu'il est ton régulier.

Konohamaru laissa la colère prendre le dessus sur la peur qu'il avait de voir l'homme qu'il pensait aimer être un monstre.

\- Je ne suis le régulier de personne.

Aussitôt l'homme supplia en pleurant de l'épargner.

\- Il ne l'est pas mais ça ne change rien à la leçon. Va, dit-il en le laissant partir. Je te laisse transmettre la leçon à tous.

Gaara regarda l'homme de Gâto déguerpir, la jambe en sang. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il survivrait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Matsuri et Temari arrivèrent avec Udon et Shikamaru. Itachi fit signe à son Road Captain de les libérer. Chaque MC se réunit, séparé par la ligne imaginaire entre Gaara et Konohamaru.

\- Ça ne peut pas durer, tout ça, murmura Konohamaru en désignant leur deux MC. Cette guéguerre…

Konohamaru ne comprenait pas comment la rancune dû à un régulier pouvait les avoir amenés à ce jour. Un jour où leur club était à deux balles de s'entretuer.

\- Non, tu vas devoir prendre une décision.

Gaara alluma une cigarette et la fuma tranquillement. Konohamaru fronça des sourcils. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, ses frères prêts à intervenir si ça dégénérait puis dirigea son regard vers les Nomades qui attendaient après leur Président.

\- Tu me demandes de faire un choix entre mon club et toi ?

\- Des concessions.

\- Un sacrifice, rectifia Konohamaru, le visage plus dur que jamais. Tu me demandes de tourner le dos à mon club.

Konohamaru n'attendit pas la réponse et enchaîna :

\- Et toi ? Quel sacrifice as-tu fait pour être avec moi ?

« Aucun » allait-il répondre quand Gaara le prit de court :

\- J'ai sacrifié mon honneur de Président. J'ai bafoué les règles de mon club. Voilà ce que j'ai fait, appuya-t-il.

Konohamaru aurait voulu lui crier mensonge mais ce n'était pas le cas. En ne respectant pas le contrat avec Gâto, pire en le tuant. Il avait fait une croix sur sa parole de Président. Plus personne ne le considérerait comme fiable et honnête, les autres Nomades également. Il avait trahi les siens en lui envoyant un message.

\- Je ne l'aurais jamais fait pour Rebelle.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Naruto pour s'élancer, vite rattraper par Kakashi et Itachi qui tentèrent de le calmer.

\- Laisse mon régulier en dehors des histoires du club.

Pourtant, c'était en partie de sa faute s'ils en étaient tous là.

\- Tu as choisi de prendre le contrat de Gâto pour le protéger, pire tu devais décimer mon club. Tu as choisi d'être ici, contre nous.

Gaara n'accorda aucune attention à Naruto, ni à ses accusations.

\- Ce que je vais faire, commença Konohamaru, c'est éviter que mon club signale le tien à l'alliance des Démons et qu'on décime le tien.

Tous les clubs des Démons avaient formé, quelques mois plus tôt, une alliance, mettant à plat les quelques différends entre club pour repartir du bon pied. La trahison n'avait pas sa place.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mec qui pense devoir surveiller mes arrières et j'ai encore moins besoin de sauver le cul de mon mec.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! s'énerva Konohamaru.

\- Je veux un égal et si tu n'es pas prêt à marcher à mes côtés. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Gaara lui tourna le dos, sans peur de se prendre une balle par les frères de Konohamaru. Il monta sur sa moto et démarra sans un regard en arrière, ses frères le suivant dans la nuit.

**_Février…_**

Konohamaru était présent physiquement à la mine mais il était complètement ailleurs.

Les fêtes de fin d'années avaient été célébré à demi-teinte après la mort d'Haku. Konohamaru n'y avait pas trouvé sa place. Il lui avait manqué une partie de lui : Gaara. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que de ne plus l'avoir dans sa vie du jour au lendemain créerait un trou aussi profond. À ses yeux, le club était tout mais pas à son cœur. Il s'en voulait un peu plus chaque jour de s'éloigner du MC pour une idée qui avait traversé une fois son esprit pour ne jamais repartir.

Et s'il devenait Nomade ?

Nombreuses étaient les nuits où il y pensait tellement qu'il n'en dormait plus. Être nomade ne voulait pas dire changer de club, ça voulait simplement dire qu'il ferait son travail pour le club sur la route. Il intégrerait avec l'accord des siens et des membres du MC du 1er Démon, ce dernier.

Il en avait parlé un soir à Udon. Ça le travaillait trop et son meilleur ami lui avait demandé de se ressaisir car il était distrait au club. Udon l'avait soutenu, tout en lui avouant qu'il comptait le faire. À ses yeux Matsuri était la femme de sa vie et il ne voulait pas passer à côté.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire ou on peut clôturer la réunion ? demanda Itachi.

\- Oui, moi, intervint Udon. On, commença-t-il avant de se reprendre, je voudrais que vous m'autoriser à devenir un nomade.

Konohamaru s'entendit parler avant que son cerveau décide de le faire :

\- J'ai la même requête.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la mine. Konohamaru n'osa pas affronter son ancien parrain. Il garda les yeux fixés sur le bois de la table.

\- Laissez-nous y réfléchir ce soir. Rendez-vous demain matin.

Itachi tapa du marteau et libéra tout le monde. Konohamaru préféra prendre la tangente pour la nuit et retourner au studio.

Comme la plupart des soirs, il regarda son téléphone une bière à la main, attendant un appel ou sms qui ne viendrait jamais. Il se décida à joindre Gaara quand minuit s'afficha sur l'horloge de son portable. Les tonalités résonnèrent jusqu'à qu'on décroche à l'autre bout du fil. La musique, les rires et les vrombissements sortirent des haut-parleurs puis le son baissa progressivement jusqu'à devenir un arrière-plan.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ s'éleva la voix de Gaara après plusieurs longues minutes de silence.

\- Toi.

Un seul mot qui voulait tout dire.

\- _Alors fais ce qu'il faut._

Konohamaru entendit distinctement un homme réclamer la présence du Président. Il se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que Gaara l'aurait attendu. C'était fini entre eux. Est-ce que ça avait réellement commencé un jour ?

\- Jusqu'à, il y a deux secondes, je pensais que je faisais le bon choix, je n'en suis plus sûr. Je suis ridicule, se fustigea-t-il. Je suis là, à me morfondre pendant que tu baises tous les culs qui se présentent à toi.

\- _Tu réagis comme une chatte_, lui fit remarquer Gaara.

Konohamaru fut pris d'un rire nerveux.

\- Tu as raison, je suis une pute qui t'a ouvert mes cuisses pour que tu me foutes. Une pute qui va se retrouver sans club et sans mec.

Il se sentait tellement ridicule. Un mélange de rage et de tristesse monta en lui.

\- _Tu te trompes mon amour. Tu ne seras jamais seul tant que tu seras à mes côtés. Je t'attends. J'attends depuis toujours._

XxX

La décision tomba comme une épée de Damoclès. La requête d'Udon avait été acceptée mais pas la sienne. Konohamaru sortit en trombe de la mine, sans demander de justification. Il fit épaule contre épaule avec Sasuke qui se dressait sur sa route.

\- Hey ! Konohamaru ça va ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Il ne répondit pas et disparut dans la cour pour allumer le moteur de sa moto. Avant de pouvoir franchir la cour extérieure et atteindre la route, Sasuke se mit, une seconde fois, sur son chemin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Konohamaru ne savait pas qu'elle tête il faisait mais vu le visage paniqué de Sasuke, ça ne devait pas être beau à voir.

\- Ton régulier, ton frère et tous les miens ont refusé que je devienne Nomade maintenant bouge princesse, menaça-t-il en accélérant pour faire avancer la moto de quelques centimètres avant de mettre un coup de frein pour l'arrêter.

Sasuke recula d'un pas suite à son acte de dissuasion. Acte qui ne passa pas inaperçu par ses frères qui arrivèrent. Le régulier de Naruto grogna avant de prendre une décision qui n'allait pas plaire à son homme.

Sasuke grimpa à l'arrière de la moto de Konohamaru et lui ordonna :

\- Démarre, vite.

Konohamaru accéléra, disparaissant sous ses crissements de pneus et le hurlement du Sergent d'Arme. Sasuke n'était pas autorisé à monter à l'arrière d'une autre moto que la sienne ou celle d'Itachi.

Ils roulèrent presque une heure avant que Konohamaru les arrête dans un champ.

\- Tu vas avoir des problèmes, dit-il quand Sasuke descendit de sa moto.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Moi, ça m'est égal, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Konohamaru éteignit la moto.

\- Le club ? tenta Sasuke.

\- Pourquoi je me soucierai du club quand mes frères ne se soucient pas de moi.

Il tapa dans un caillou à porter de son pied avant de regarder le ciel s'assombrir.

\- Tu l'aimes à ce point ?

Konohamaru plongea dans les onyx le scrutant. Sasuke parlait forcement de Gaara. Il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'il en vaut la peine ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais une chose est sûre, je veux le découvrir par moi-même. Si c'est une erreur, je veux me casser les dents en ayant essayé. Je refuse de vivre avec des regrets, je ne supporterai que les remords. Tu comprends princesse ?

Sasuke s'approcha de lui, une main sur sa joue pour avoir son attention complète.

\- Je comprends mieux que personne. Je suis tellement désolé, c'est ma faute si…

Konohamaru attrapa le poignet de Sasuke et le fit reculer tout en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute si ton cul est au centre du club.

\- Tu as enfin compris pourquoi tout le monde est derrière mon cul ? sourit Sasuke, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je crois. N'importe où il se pose, il y a toujours un problème, il faut le surveiller tout le temps.

Sasuke se mit à rire franchement vite suivit par Konohamaru qui fit retomber la pression. Le tonnerre gronda et le biker décida de ramener Sasuke à son Sergent d'arme. Le prendre en otage, d'une certaine façon, ne résoudrait rien.

Évidemment l'accueil qu'il reçut fut explosif. Naruto le choppa par le col et lui dit ses quatre vérités :

\- Tu n'es qu'un merdeux qui réagit mal parce qu'on ne lui a pas donné ce qu'il veut. Ouvre les yeux, ce que tu veux c'est de la merde.

Konohamaru agrippa violemment le cut de Naruto à ses mots.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me coller ton poing dans la figure ?

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me démange.

Leurs frères étaient autour d'eux.

\- On fait ça pour toi, dit Kiba son chien aboyant pour confirmer.

\- Tu comprendras plus tard, dit Kakashi, Shikamaru acquiesçant.

Sauf qu'il voulait comprendre maintenant. Gai et Lee tentèrent de faire redescendre la pression avec leur joie de vivre mais sans succès.

\- Si c'était dans mon intérêt vous me laisseriez le rejoindre.

\- Tu veux lâcher ton club pour ce pauvre mec sans valeur, reprit Naruto.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas les mêmes que toi que ça fait de lui quelqu'un de mauvais.

Naruto en avait marre d'entendre ses conneries et il le fit savoir. Il réclama un combat que Konohamaru accepta. Ils montèrent sur le ring et commencèrent à se tourner autour.

\- Tu es hypocrite, cracha-t-il. Tu as failli lâcher ton club pour ta princesse.

\- Blanche-Neige en valait la peine. Gaara ne vaut rien. Tu es en train de te mettre tout le monde à dos pour lui.

Les premiers coups partirent après ses mots. Entre deux attaques, ils continuèrent à s'envoyer des piques mais très vite, Konohamaru comprit que Naruto le poussait à bout mais dans quel but ?

\- Putain mais pourquoi vous voulez autant me garder ? hurla-t-il.

\- Parce que ce club te revient.

Les paroles d'Itachi, son Président le frappèrent de plein fouet. Sa place dans le club lui revint dans la figure comme un boomerang. Il était tellement obnubilé par Gaara, le Président des Nomades qu'il en avait oublié qu'un jour, il serait le Président du MC du 9ème Démons. Ce MC appartenait à son grand-père et ce dernier l'avait élevé dans ce but. Naruto avait été son parrain dans ce but et Itachi agissait avec lui dans ce but mais il l'avait oublié.

\- Tu comprends maintenant ? vociféra Naruto.

Konohamaru se laissa tomber sur le ring, anéanti.

\- Si tu le rejoins, tu dis adieu à ta place de Président. Es-tu prêt à la sacrifier pour cet homme ?

**_Mai…_**

Konohamaru se battait avec Naruto sur le ring quand il entendit le vrombissement de la moto de Gaara. Il la reconnaîtrait au milieu de tout un rassemblement.

\- Désolé les mecs, c'est pour moi.

\- Pas si vite, dit Naruto en continuant de se battre avec lui.

Gaara s'arrêta devant le club, attendant son homme mais se fut Sasuke qui vint à sa rencontre.

\- Comment tu vas Rebelle ?

\- Toujours amoureux et toi ?

Le Nomade fixa Konohamaru qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards dans sa direction, inquiet, se prenant plus de coup.

\- Tu avais raison, détourna Gaara, je ne méritais pas qu'on m'aime à moitié.

Sasuke sourit en tournant le visage en direction du ring. Naruto l'avait repéré. Dans quelques minutes, il serait à ses côtés, ne supportant pas de le savoir avec le Nomade.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous, se réjouit sincèrement Sasuke.

Sasuke savait par quoi le couple était passé. Konohamaru en avait bavé mais il avait fini par porter ses couilles, comme le disait Naruto. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes mais Konohamaru s'était redressé sur le ring quelques mois auparavant et avait affirmé qu'il était prêt à sacrifier sa place pour être avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Que par amour il ferait tous les sacrifices. Suite à quoi, le club avait de nouveau voté et accepté la requête de Konohamaru.

Dans l'intimité, Naruto lui avait compté combien il était fier de son petit protégé. Konohamaru avait choisi l'amour comme le Sergent l'avait un jour fait même si ça avait failli lui coûter la vie. Évidemment, Naruto aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre dont Konohamaru était tombé amoureux mais Sasuke l'avait rassuré, sûr que le Président des Nomades rendrait heureux Konohamaru.

Gaara resta silencieux. Sasuke vit Naruto et Konohamaru arrivés alors il se permit rapidement :

\- Il a fait énormément de sacrifice pour toi, j'espère que tu le vois.

Konohamaru avait sacrifié sa futur place de Président, son club pour être avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux pour prouver son amour au Nomade.

\- Oui, je m'en rends compte à chaque kilomètre qu'il roule à mes côtés.

Konohamaru arriva avec Naruto qui prit sa princesse dans ses bras. Il n'y avait aucune provocation dans cette étreinte. Gaara avait depuis plusieurs semaines laissé sa fierté de côté. Depuis que Konohamaru était devenu un Nomade à ses côtés, Sasuke avait perdu de son importance et de sa valeur à ses yeux même s'il l'estimait toujours.

\- Laisse-moi deux minutes que je prenne une douche et on décolle, souffla Konohamaru contre les lèvres de son homme.

\- Vous pouvez rester cette nuit, tu as toujours ta chambre au club.

La proposition du Sergent d'Arme créa un blanc. Personne ne s'y attendait pourtant s'ils avaient fait attention, il aurait vu que Naruto aussi avait laissé sa fierté de côté.

Le pire fut la réponse de Gaara :

\- D'accord.

Naruto lui sourit, acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête. Il avait fait le premier pas pour mettre un terme à leur guerre et Gaara ne s'y était pas opposé. Naruto et Sasuke disparurent tandis que Konohamaru fit volteface.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? rétorqua Gaara.

\- Si, bien sûr que si, avoua Konohamaru en prenant son visage en coupe, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, il est temps que tu te sentes libre de venir et de rester ici le temps que tu veux. Je n'aime pas savoir que tu es partagé.

Konohamaru ne regrettait pas son choix, il l'aimait et il aimait sa nouvelle vie auprès des Nomades. Voir le pays lui plaisait, il était dans son élément. Pourtant, Gaara le voyait tous les jours dans les yeux de son homme, il aimait savoir qu'il avait un foyer, un endroit qu'il pouvait appeler « maison » Gaara n'était pas assez naïf et égoïste pour dire que son amour devait suffire à Konohamaru.

Le Président voyait également tout l'amour que Konohamaru lui portait même s'il ne l'avait jamais prouvé en mot, simplement en acte.

Konohamaru l'embrassa avant de lui demander de le suivre sous la douche dans une invitation coquine.

XxX

Le reste des Nomades avaient rejoint la soirée au Pussy.

Udon s'était présenté la bague au doigt et tout le club l'avait félicité. Matsuri et lui avaient décidé ça sur un coup de tête en se rendant dans une ville où le mariage pouvait se célébrer aussi vite que tirer un coup. Ils étaient heureux ensemble, baisant à chaque arrêt sur la route. Ça emmerdait Temari et Kankuro autant que ça profitait à Gaara et Konohamaru qui en profitait pour faire la même chose.

Dans le cercle habituel, Kurenai et Mirai se trouvaient dans les bras de Shikamaru, Hinata était sur les genoux de Kiba, Sakura sur ceux d'Itachi et Sasuke entre les jambes de Naruto. Gai essayait d'empêcher Lee de boire une goutte d'alcool et Kakashi lisait un livre porno.

Konohamaru buvait sa bière en regardant tout ce petit monde qui lui manquait parfois. Gaara avait le bras étendu sur le dossier du canapé, sa main dans ses cheveux. Il caressa la base de sa nuque, envoyant des petites décharges. Konohamaru aimait ce qu'il voyait et ce qu'il ressentait. Juste parfait.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il en se pencha à l'oreille du Président.

Gaara lui embrassa la tempe tout en lui caressant le dos de son annulaire gauche où Konohamaru s'était fait tatouer le signe « amour ».

\- Je t'aime, dit Konohamaru, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Gaara.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_L'un des extras que j'ai le plus aimé écrire. Le couple Gaara/Konohamaru n'était pas prévu du tout, il est apparu dans ma tête et j'en suis devenue fan au fil des mots. Désolée pour celles et ceux qui voulaient revoir un Udon/Konohamaru, j'ai longtemps hésité, puisque je voulais même le faire au départ mais Gaara méritait une fin heureuse !_

**_Petite réponse à Pikachu : _**_De rien toujours avec plaisir =)_

**_Petite réponse à Izumika : _**_C'est vrai que ce n'est pas forcement fidèle au manga où Shikamaru réfléchit avant d'agir mais avec les femmes j'avais envie de le faire ainsi. Dans les hors-série, on voit que ça traine entre Temari et lui mais après on ne sait pas comment ça s'est fait donc je me suis dis on va faire comme ça avec Kurenai, ça traine au départ puis voilà ^^_

**_Petite réponse à May16 :_**_La meilleure phrase du dernier extra !_

**_Petite réponse à Tiange : _**_L'extra que tu attendais avec impatience est là, j'espère qu'il te plait. Désolé pour la mort d'Haku mais cet extra a du te consoler avec la vangeancey_


	18. Extra Sasuke et les 7 membres

**SHINO  
Pendant l'histoire**

Sasuke attendit que tout le monde se disperse pour retrouver Shino dans la petite dépendance du garage. Il le trouva à faire les comptes, ses lunettes teintées sur le nez.

Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec le trésorier alors il ne savait pas comment l'aborder mais il se dit que Shino n'était pas plus méchant que ceux qui l'entourait et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

\- J'aimerais donner un peu d'argent au club sans que mon ainé ou Naruto soit tenu au courant.

Le trésorier s'arrêta de taper à la calculatrice et releva la tête vers lui.

\- Pour Naruto ou les autres, ça n'est pas difficile mais je te rappelle que ton frère est le Président du club, il sait tout ce qu'il s'y passe et je me dois de le tenir informé.

Sasuke soupira, cette histoire de hiérarchie l'exaspérait surtout quand il voulait être généreux. Il venait d'avoir son héritage et Itachi refusait d'en prendre pour le club alors que Sasuke voulait rembourser sa dette d'y avoir logé et d'y loger encore.

\- Ok, j'ai compris.

Il tourna les talons.

\- On peut, peut-être, s'arranger.

Sasuke regarda par-dessus son épaule, il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée derrière ses mots et il fut soulagé quand Shino lui trouva une solution.

Il serait le revenu d'un bon placement en bourse.

**SHIKAMARU  
Pendant l'histoire**

Sasuke vint trouver le Road Captain dans l'herbe à l'arrière du club. Il fumait tranquillement, regardant le ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Sasuke ?

Ce dernier prit place à ses côtés avec son carnet de dessin.

\- Je dessine en fonction de ce que je sais et je vois, mais je n'aimerai pas me tromper pour le cadeau de Kurenai.

\- Tu aimerais que je te parle d'elle.

Ce n'était pas une question. Shikamaru se plaignit mais après quelques secondes de silence, il délia la langue :

\- Kurenai est la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Elle est comme un diamant à l'état brut. Asuma l'aimait sans condition et il en allait de même pour elle. C'était un couple magnifique qui méritait de vivre heureux mais la vie en a décidé autrement.

Sasuke baissa les yeux, honteux, il se sentait toujours coupable.

\- Elle était enceinte quand il est mort et peu de temps après elle a perdu l'enfant.

\- Mais alors…

Comment pouvait-elle être enceinte de son défunt biker alors qu'elle avait perdu l'enfant ?

\- Asuma est bien le père de Mirai, on a fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça.

Shikamaru resta assez vague en parlant d'une clinique et Sasuke ne chercha pas plus loin. Il y avait, de nos jours, tellement de façon de tomber enceinte, avec la science.

\- Tu sais Sasuke, même si Asuma n'avait pas pu être le père biologique de Mirai, il aurait été son père de cœur. Tant que Kurenai aurait mis au monde un enfant, qu'importe le géniteur.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils, n'arrivant pas à suivre correctement le fil des pensées du biker.

\- J'aurais été prêt à tout, même emporter ce secret dans ma tombe, avoua le Road Captain.

Sasuke dévia son regard à cette confession. Est-ce que le génie du MC aurait été capable de mentir à son club, à une femme en deuil pour lui apporter un peu de bonheur, même faux ? Aurait-il été capable de troquer sa véritable paternité pour une fausse ?

Ses questions silencieuses restèrent sans réponses car Mirai était bien la fille de Kurenai et d'Asuma.

\- Il m'a demandé de veiller sur les deux femmes de sa vie et je compte le faire jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Sasuke qui faisait un croquis tandis qu'il écoutait le Road Captain s'arrêta à cette déclaration. Il regarda Shikamaru qui terminait sa cigarette.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Le génie se redressa pour écraser sa cigarette puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui, je l'aime à en crever.

Sasuke lui fit un petit sourire en coin, légèrement désolé mais il fut touché que le Road Captain se confie à lui. Qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait sûr le cœur. Il avait l'impression que le Road Captain avait besoin de se libérer d'un poids créer par une pensée.

**GAI  
Pendant l'histoire**

Sasuke se réveilla assez tôt ce matin-là, trouvant Lee et Gai dans la cuisine, en tenu de sport. Il les salua d'un bâillement.

\- Tu viens courir avec nous ? proposa Gai.

Contre toute attente, il accepta. Sasuke avait bien envie de s'aérer, Itachi et Naruto dormaient donc ils ne pouvaient pas s'y opposer. De plus Gai et Lee étaient là pour veiller sur lui comme ils l'auraient exigé donc tout était réuni pour y aller.

Il partit enfiler un jogging et un t-shirt puis les suivit.

Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi endurant, il ne fumait pas mais avant l'impression de recracher ses poumons. Il devait vraiment se mettre au sport et pas seulement celui de chambre. Gai et Lee étaient plus loin devant lui mais revenaient souvent l'encourager. Le père et le fils étaient de vraies piles électriques. Ça lui mettait du baume au cœur de les voir se motiver mutuellement et se challenger. Il y avait une réelle complicité entre eux. Une chose que Sasuke n'avait jamais eu avec son père.

Quand ils revinrent au club, il s'éveillait à peine. Ils firent des étirements et Sasuke ressentit un petit pincement en voyant Gai embrasser son fils avant de l'envoyer à la douche. Sasuke allait faire de même quand Gai l'arrêta, estimant qu'il ne s'était pas assez étiré.

\- Tu vas avoir des courbatures après, viens là.

Gai l'incita à s'asseoir et l'aider à s'étirer. Sasuke avait l'impression d'être revenu en cours de sport.

\- Comment te sens-tu après cette course ?

\- Bien, faudrait que j'y aille plus souvent, avoua-t-il.

\- Tous les deux matins pour Lee et moi si ça t'intéresse.

Sasuke le remercia mais lui dit clairement que c'était un moment précieux entre père et fils et qu'il ne comptait pas les en priver.

Gai l'aida encore quelques minutes en silence.

\- Il a le droit de te manquer. Ton père, précisa Gai.

Sasuke détourna le regard. Ça lui faisait toujours mal de penser à son père parce que c'était sa faute s'il avait subi la colère de Madara.

\- Sasuke, on n'a pas un mode d'emploi fourni avec son enfant. Nous, parents, apprenons en même temps que vous grandissez. On fait des choix, qui contiennent des réussites et des échecs. On essaye et parfois, on fait des erreurs.

\- Quand on fait des choix, on sait toujours où cela mène, contra Sasuke.

\- Pas toujours, rectifia Gai. Évidemment qu'on se doute que certains choix sont mauvais mais parce qu'on ne voit pas mieux et souvent on n'imagine pas à quel point, ils vont blesser les personnes qui nous sont chères.

Sasuke décida de ne pas répondre car Gai avait sans doute raison. C'était dur mais il finirait par voir la même chose que le père tentait de lui expliquer et peut-être qu'il finirait un jour par pardonner au sien.

**KAKASHI  
Pendant l'histoire**

Sasuke passa devant la chambre du Vice-Président qui lui demanda s'il avait quelques minutes à lui accorder.

Discrètement, il rentra, refermant derrière lui. Sasuke n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre ce que le Vice-Président allait lui dire mais c'était bien la première fois que Kakashi demandait après lui.

\- Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues avec Naruto mais arrête ça tout de suite.

Sasuke s'y attendait un peu après avoir été surpris en pleine nuit en train de sortir de la chambre de Naruto pour retrouver Gaara dans la sienne. Seulement, il n'imaginait pas le VP s'en prenne aussi directement à lui.

\- Je ne joue pas.

\- Tu donnes ton cul à deux bikers qui se supportent à peine.

\- J'ai donné mon cul qu'à une seule personne, celle que je veux le plus mais que je ne peux pas avoir à cause des règles de ce club, cracha Sasuke.

Kakashi soupira et balaya sa dernière réplique d'un geste de la main.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es en train de créer un conflit entre deux gangs avec toi au milieu. Rien de bon n'en sortira si tu continues comme ça. Tu dois arrêter tout de suite, faire un choix et t'y tenir. Règles ou pas règles.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils, il n'avait pas l'impression que les mots du VP lui étaient vraiment destinés puis il se souvint vaguement de l'histoire de Kakashi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé entre toi et Obito avec Rin ?

Kakashi regarda Sasuke sans vraiment le voir, le ramenant à son passé.

_Rin s'interposa entre Kakashi et Obito, leur criant d'arrêter. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, le visage en sang. Obito sortit un gun qu'il pointa sur Kakashi._

\- _Ne fais pas ça, hurla Rin en se mettant devant Kakashi._

\- _Dégage de là, Rin, je ne veux pas te faire mal._

_Obito lui tendit sa main libre pour l'inciter à le rejoindre mais elle refusa._

\- _Tu m'en fais déjà Obito, tu nous en fais. C'est à toi de revenir vers nous._

_Elle tendit les deux bras dans sa direction._

\- _Tu n'es plus le même depuis que tu as intégré le maudit club de ton oncle. _

\- _Ce club comme tu dis est ma famille._

\- _C'est nous ta famille, intervint Kakashi en poussant Rin de son passage._

_Obito se mit à rire. _

\- _Mon meilleur ami qui baise ma future régulière dans mon dos. Quelle famille._

_Kakashi détourna le regard tandis que Rin s'excusa :_

\- _Je suis désolée Obito mais je vous aime tous les deux. Je suis incapable de choisir._

\- _Pourtant tu vas devoir, tu ne peux pas nous avoir tous les deux._

\- _Alors c'est ça la vie que tu veux lui donner ? __U__ne __vie __remplie de sang, de trafic, de régulière et non de femme. _

_Obito tira dans la jambe de Kakashi qui mit un genou à terre, Rin se précipita sur lui. Ils étaient désarmés et impuissant__s__, ils ne savaient pas comment ramener leur ami à la raison, ils n'avaient pas ce pouvoir. _

\- _Je suis désolée, répéta Rin, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Mais je ne veux pas de la vie que tu veux me donner. _

\- _Alors tu as choisi ? _

\- _Tu as choisi pour nous trois._

_Obito serra les dents, les montrant. Il dévia son arme sur la tête de Rin. S'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir alors personne ne l'aurait._

\- _Non ! hurla Kakashi._

_Mais c'était trop tard._

\- _Tu aurais mieux fait d'intégrer le club quand je te l'ai proposé. Entre frères on ne se trahi__t__ pas._

Kakashi partit de son souvenir quand Sasuke réitéra sa question.

\- Qu'importe, répondit-il. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que la mort est la seule chose qui ressort d'une telle situation, surtout dans notre monde.

Sasuke comptait s'en aller mais le VP n'avait pas terminé.

\- Je n'ai rien contre toi Sasuke. Tu es le cadet du Président mais retiens ça. Je ne laisserai jamais un de mes frères vivre avec une telle culpabilité.

**ITACHI  
Après l'histoire**

Itachi et Sasuke marchaient le long de la plage. Ils étaient partis pour le week-end, amenant Sakura et Naruto avec eux. Ces deux derniers se battaient plus loin dans le sable.

Les frères sourirent quand Sakura perdit et que Naruto la prit sur son épaule pour la jeter dans la mer, il plongea avec elle avant d'inciter Sasuke et Itachi à les rejoindre.

\- Tu crois qu'ils les auraient aimés ? Papa et maman, précisa-t-il même si Sasuke savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

\- Je pense que nous aurions eu des problèmes avec papa et que maman l'aurait suivi pour ne pas le contrarier mais que par derrière, elle nous aurait dit à qu'elle point elle était heureuse pour nous et que nous avions fait le bon choix.

Sasuke pensait la même chose. Naruto regarda dans leur direction avant de récupérer Sakura pour la garder dans l'eau. Elle râlait car ils étaient habillés mais ça lui était égal, au Sergent d'Arme, qui laissa aux frères un peu plus de temps à deux.

\- Je ne me suis jamais excusé pour tous les problèmes que j'avais causés, surtout avec Gaara.

\- C'est bon petit-frère, c'est derrière nous.

Oui, ça faisait plusieurs mois que c'était terminé et qu'il était l'officiel de Naruto.

\- Je l'aime Itachi, dit Sasuke.

Sasuke lui avait déjà dit, il lui avait même crié lors d'une réunion à la mine mais cette fois, il voulait une autre dimension dans ses mots.

\- Je sais petit-frère.

\- Merci Itachi, de ne pas m'avoir abandonné. D'avoir essayé encore une fois.

Itachi le prit contre lui dans une étreinte qui ne se refusait pas. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à que Naruto les surprenne en les prenant pour les jeter à l'eau avec l'aide de Sakura. La mer fut témoin de leur rire et de leur amour.

**KIBA  
Après l'histoire**

Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent au garage, le Sergent d'Arme un bras au-dessus des épaules de sa princesse qui croquait dans une pomme. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Sasuke qui s'arrêta devant eux.

\- Un souci ? demanda-t-il.

\- Toi, le pointa Kiba, tu as couché avec Beauté.

Hinata qui se trouvait dans les bras de l'ancien maitre-chien, fit une petite moue d'excuse. Sasuke ne lui en voulait pas, ce n'était pas vraiment un secret mais il comprenait maintenant pourquoi tout le monde le regardait surpris.

\- Vous m'expliquez comment vous en êtes arrivés à parler de ça ? voulut-il, néanmoins, savoir.

Apparemment, il supposait que le retard du couple était dû à une partie de jambe en l'air et de là, le sujet avait dévié. Kiba avait demandé à son Prés' s'il l'avait déjà vu avec une fille et Hinata avait lâché l'information innocemment en disant que c'était son meilleur souvenir. Sasuke l'avait touché avec délicatesse. Kiba avait l'air contrarié, très contrarié.

\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne comment la toucher ? se moqua-t-il ouvertement alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir avec lui qu'avec Kiba.

\- La ferme, grogna-t-il.

Sasuke continua de le charrier, Kiba créant une barrière avec ses bras croisés et la mine fermée. Il s'approcha de lui, pour lui dire un secret à l'oreille :

\- Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais qu'elle aime être prise par tous les trous ?

Quand il se recula, Kiba s'exclama :

\- Oui, je le sais parce que Naruto baisait avec elle avant toi, vous avez fait un plan à trois ou quoi ?

Sasuke se recula jusqu'à que Naruto remette un bras sur ses épaules et ils le regardèrent avec un petit sourire coquin. Hinata s'empourpra. C'était cette innocence, qui ressortait de temps en temps, malgré son métier qu'ils aimaient tous.

\- Vous avez fait un plan à trois, répéta-t-il sûr de lui.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Lee à la place de tous. Je vous pensais plutôt possessifs.

Naruto expliqua vaguement que c'était bien avant qu'ils soient ensemble, que ça s'était passé une petite année après l'enlèvement de Sasuke.

\- En gros, vous avez baisé tous les deux par le biais de ma femme, super. J'espère qu'au moins ça t'a aidé ? questionna Kiba.

\- Oui, répondit-il sérieusement croquant dans sa pomme. Tu devrais quand même être content de la tournure des choses parce que si Naruto n'avait pas été là, peut-être que j'aurais apprécié la compagnie d'une femme après mon viol et que j'aurais voulu uniquement ça.

Kiba haussa un sourcil, il ne voyait pas où Sasuke voulait en venir.

\- Et devine quoi ? J'ai mis deux ans mais Naruto est à moi, imagine si j'avais vraiment aimé et voulu Hinata. Elle m'appartiendrait aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas ? s'adressa-t-il à Hinata.

Cette dernière lui sourit tendrement en confirmant.

\- Faut vraiment que je fasse de toi ma régulière, se parla-t-il.

Kiba bouda comme un gamin avant de se rendre compte de ses mots. Ils avaient pourtant convenu qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus que la deuxième place pour chacun d'eux, malheureusement il s'était rendu compte que les choses avaient changé depuis cette discussion.

\- Enfin, je veux dire, tenta-t-il de se reprendre, de peur que Hinata ne soit pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Tu sais Kiba, tu es tellement d'homme à la fois, que souvent, je suis surprise quand j'ouvre les yeux et que c'est toi, alors pourquoi pas un jour.

Le cœur de Kiba se mit à battre frénétiquement. Hinata ne voulait pas lui appartenir car elle aimait appartenir à plusieurs hommes mais si lui-même en étaient pleins alors le problème était réglé.

Akamaru aboya, attirant l'attention du maître et Sasuke en profita pour faire un clin d'œil à Hinata.

Tout était monté de toute pièce.

\- Bien joué, lui souffla discrètement Naruto à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Itachi toussa faisant tourner les têtes, il fusillait son Sergent d'Arme du regard.

\- Maintenant vous allez me dire à quel moment ça a réellement commencé entre vous deux ? Et je parle de l'aspect sexuel.

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de le dire.

Itachi allait les tuer.

**NARUTO  
Après l'histoire, situé entre les extras.**

La fête était déjà bien entamée quand Sasuke décida de la rejoindre. Il avait préféré rester un peu au lit après que Naruto lui baise le cul avec sa langue et joue avec ses doigts sur sa queue. Évidemment, il ne l'avait pas laissé aller plus loin après sa petite humiliation de l'après-midi. Rien de bien méchant. Il lui avait simplement refusé d'apprendre à monter une moto, comme s'il était incapable de le faire. Alors oui, il aimait être traité comme une princesse mais seulement parce que Naruto n'oubliait jamais qu'il était un homme, sauf cette après-midi. Devant tous.

Mais peut-être que ce soir, si Naruto changeait d'avis, il laisserait le Sergent d'arme évacuer sa frustration.

Haku l'interpella quand il passa près de lui et de Zabuza. Sasuke se joignit à eux, toujours aussi content pour le Pussy. Depuis plusieurs semaines, les deux amants, se montraient souvent avec les bikers.

\- Vu la tête de Naruto, j'ai cru que vous vous étiez disputés et que tu ne te montrerais pas.

Sasuke chercha Naruto du regard et vit à quel point le Sergent d'Arme était frustré sexuellement. Il eut un petit rictus satisfait avant de répondre :

\- Non, Monsieur le grand méchant biker à juste les couilles pleines et il l'a cherché.

\- Et tu comptes lui vider avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un ? se moqua Haku.

\- On verra, je ne me suis pas encore décidé.

\- Tu es cruel Sasuke, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke assumait complètement de faire de Naruto ce qu'il voulait, bien qu'il ne dépasse jamais les limites.

Après quoi, il demanda au couple s'il pouvait les dessiner. Zabuza ne dit rien mais Haku s'enthousiasma. Comme à son habitude, il fit un magnifique dessin les représentant dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une des salles privées. Haku était assis sur le lit, le drap couvrant à moitié son corps tandis que Zabuza derrière lui nichait le bas de son visage dans le cou du Pussy. Le corps fin d'Haku était marqué de morsures et il offrait une vision plus qu'érotique.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il dessinait très bien, dit Haku quand Sasuke lui tendit le dessin et s'éclipsa près de son prince.

Avant, Sasuke posa son cahier derrière le bar et Mirai lui fonça dans les jambes, s'y accrochant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? lui demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Mirai, la fille de Kurenai avait bien grandi, même si elle restait un bébé de presque deux ans. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de sa mère et elle avait un petit palmier sur la tête.

\- Pa', réclama-t-elle.

Sasuke se dirigea alors vers Shikamaru.

\- Pa' ! cria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Shikamaru quand Sasuke arriva à sa hauteur.

Mirai fit un bruit de bouche qui ressemblait étrangement à celui d'une moto mais Kurenai intervint en lui disant que ce n'était pas le moment pour faire de la moto. Elle se mit à bouder avant que le chien de Kiba, Akamaru vint proposer son dos.

\- Aka', rigola-t-elle joyeusement quand Shikamaru la fit monter.

Shikamaru libéra une place pour suivre Mirai et le chien, non sans avoir embrassé Kurenai sur la joue. Le couple restait discret en public.

Sasuke s'installa à sa place et aussitôt tous les regards convergèrent entre lui et Naruto, assis à l'opposé.

Itachi fronça des sourcils. Sasuke savait que son frère était à l'affut de tout.

\- On dirait qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre le prince et la princesse.

Naruto ne répondit rien, préférant boire sa bière. Qui ne dit mot consent. Sasuke quant à lui, le provoqua :

\- Alors mon prince, est-ce que tu veux dire à tout le monde pourquoi tu boudes ?

\- Non, grogna-t-il.

Sasuke lui sourit avant de se lever pour le rejoindre. De mauvaise foi, Naruto détourna les yeux pour l'ignorer et pourtant il écarta son bras libre pour le laisser prendre place sur ses genoux. Sasuke s'y assit, entourant le cou tatoué. Il attendit que tout le monde se désintéresse d'eux avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Promis, je serais prudent. Je te laisserais choisir ma moto et l'entretenir. Si tu n'es pas rassuré avec un moniteur, apprends-moi et je passerais après en accéléré pour l'officialiser.

\- C'est dangereux.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, et il le fit savoir :

\- Cette vie est dangereuse, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu t'arrêtes de vivre alors pourquoi tu m'empêches de faire ce que je veux ?

Et Sasuke voulait sincèrement savoir. Naruto ne lui avait jamais rien refusé.

Ce dernier resta obstinément silencieux, regardant plus loin dans la salle. Sasuke vit dans les océans la peur et la tristesse s'installer avant que Naruto tourne la tête pour l'embrasser et lui demander de se lever.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il quand le Sergent d'Arme se leva à son tour.

\- Je vais dans la chambre, je n'ai pas la tête à la fête.

Naruto salua ses frères et Sasuke resta un peu bête. Néanmoins, il le rejoignit aussitôt dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Il n'était jamais question qu'ils laissent un désaccord en suspens.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Naruto ? Si tu ne me dis pas clairement les choses, je ne peux pas comprendre, tenta-t-il.

Le Sergent d'Arme le plaqua contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer et l'embrassa. Un baiser désespéré. Sasuke se hissa contre lui, entourant ses hanches de ses jambes et se laissa entraîner jusqu'au lit où Naruto lui fit l'amour.

XxX

Contre le torse de Naruto, Sasuke écoutait les battements de cœur de son amant. Ce dernier lui caressait distraitement les cheveux, il était complètement ailleurs. Leur étreinte lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, c'était comme si Naruto avait peur de le perdre, lui faisant l'amour une dernière fois.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, son ventre gargouilla.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda le Sergent d'Arme quand Sasuke se redressa.

\- Prendre quelque chose à manger.

\- J'y vais, reste ici.

L'ordre le fit tiquer. Comme s'il voulait l'enfermer dans une prison dorée. Il posa une main sur le torse de Naruto et l'obligea à se rallonger, Sasuke s'assit à califourchon sur lui avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto hocha la tête, peu convaincu et Sasuke relança le sujet mais encore une fois, Naruto essaya de détourner son attention mais cette fois il ne se laissa pas faire.

\- Naruto, maintenant tu me dis ce qu'il t'arrive.

Sasuke était catégorique et son biker le sentit car il avoua enfin, à demi-mot :

\- J'ai peur de te perdre.

\- Me perdre ? demanda Sasuke, perdu.

\- Bon sang, je sais que c'est ridicule, s'exclama Naruto en essayant de se dégager mais Sasuke utilisa sa force pour le maintenir.

\- Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Naruto s'insultait mentalement, Sasuke le voyait. Sans se démonter, il continua à insister et le Sergent d'Arme se confia :

\- Faire de la moto, c'est se sentir libre. J'ai peur qu'une fois que tu saches conduire, tu te réveilles chaque matin avec l'envie de cette liberté. J'ai peur qu'un jour, tu lâches ce qui te retiens pour être totalement libre.

\- Lâcher ce qui me retient ? Tu veux dire toi ?

Sasuke pouvait voir à quel point Naruto était mal, à quel point il avait peur de le perdre. Ce n'était pas une petite peur, elle était réelle. Seulement cette peur reflétait tout ce qu'il pensait de leur couple. Le Sergent d'Arme pensait qu'il enfermait Sasuke dans cette vie, qu'elle ne lui convenait pas et que dès qu'il le pourrait, il partirait. Mais plus que ça, il montrait également que Naruto ferait tout pour l'empêcher de partir, préférant qu'il reste prisonnier.

\- Naruto, regarde-moi.

Sasuke prit le visage de Naruto et le décala pour qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

\- Si cette vie ne me convenait pas, je ne serais pas ici. Naruto, si je te quitte c'est parce que je ne t'aime plus et non pour une autre raison.

Au lieu de l'apaiser, ses mots eurent l'effet inverse. Le Sergent d'Arme se crispa.

\- Bon sang Naruto, tu n'as pas encore compris que je t'aime comme un fou. Que si je porte ce cuir sur mon dos c'est parce que je t'aime, si je tolère les prospects qui me collent au cul, c'est parce que je t'aime, si je veux apprendre à faire de la moto, c'est parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime tous les jours un peu plus et si je fais tout ça, c'est pour toi, par amour. Ça s'appelle des concessions. Mais je veux que tu sois conscient que je ne me force pas, que je ne me sens pas prisonnier de cet amour. Tu m'as sauvé Naruto, tu m'as appris à être moi-même, à vivre la vie que je voulais vraiment. Tu me fais vibrer et je veux te faire vibrer aussi. Je veux que tu sois fier de moi quand je me tiens à tes côtés. Je veux qu'on nous accepte dans ce monde, qu'on m'accepte, précisa-t-il, pas parce que je suis ton régulier mais parce que je suis moi.

Sasuke reprit son souffle qu'il avait perdu en s'exprimant de plus en plus fort et avec de plus en plus d'hargne. Plus doucement, il reprit :

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit quand je suis arrivé ici la première fois mais j'ai changé d'avis.

\- Et si tu changeais encore d'avis, insista Naruto bien que Sasuke sente la fin de sa résistance.

Sasuke toucha la pomme tatouée sur le pectoral gauche du Sergent d'Arme. Naruto avait gravé dans sa peau son appartenance à Sasuke quand il avait officiellement accepté d'être son régulier et que les membres du club avaient validés leur union.

Lentement, il approcha sa main de son propre pectoral, où une compresse était scotchée depuis plusieurs jours, et la retira.

Naruto écarquilla des yeux en découvrant un renard miniature, une référence à l'emblème du MC sans pour autant que ce soient les vrais couleurs. Sasuke n'avait pas le droit d'avoir Kyûbi tatoué sur le corps car il n'était pas un membre du MC mais il avait contourné cette règle avec brio.

\- Mais …

\- J'ai demandé à tes frères, le coupa-t-il aussitôt.

Il était évident que Sasuke ne pouvait pas faire ça sans un accord du club. S'approprier l'animal alors qu'il n'était pas un membre à part entière mais juste un régulier aurait été très mal vu. Il avait soumis l'idée à son frère, le Président, qui l'avait ensuite convié à une réunion sans Naruto. Sasuke avait senti tous les regards scrutateurs sur lui au moment où il avait exposé son idée. À son grand étonnement, personne ne s'y était opposé. Itachi s'était réellement rendu compte à quel point, il aimait Naruto, au point de se marquer la peau avec un signe qui le révulsait au départ. Kakashi et Shikamaru ne donnèrent pas leur avis mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins, quant à Kiba et Gai, sur l'ancien maitre-chien, ils le taquinèrent sur sa vie sexuelle qui allait être plus que mouvementée à partir de ce moment-là.

Naruto toucha religieusement le tatouage et Sasuke pouvait voir, aux yeux embrumés, à quel point son prince était ému. Ce tatouage n'avait plus besoin de mot, il voulait tout dire.

\- Tu es à moi Blanche-Neige.

Ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai.

Sasuke se rendit seulement compte, avec ces mots, que Naruto venait enfin d'en avoir la certitude. Il lui confirma d'un baiser avant que son prince se transforme en bête assoiffée. Kiba avait raison, à partir de maintenant, le sexe avec Naruto serait encore meilleur.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Pour Info, la dernière partie, celle de Naruto était le P52 de base mais j'ai eu une envie de faire un autre P52 ( un saut dans temps avec tout le monde et surtout un nouveau couple x) et comme je n'étais pas satisfaite de la partie initiale sur Sasuke avec son nain Naruto, c'était juste parfait._

_Donc voilà, l'avant dernier chapitre. Ce qui veut dire que la semaine prochaine, cette histoire touchera à sa fin…_

_PS : j'ai eu des soucis de commentaire sur le dernier chp et sur l'OS « LA CLÉ » normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde mais je m'excuse d'avance si certains sont passés à travers, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler._

**_Petite réponse à Tiange : _**_Attends la semaine prochaine pour tout relire ^^ Je comprends pour la mort de Gato, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir voulu plus mais avec Gaara dans l'équation ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement mais tu verras dans le dernier extra, Naruto en fait référence. À lui aussi, ça lui est resté en travers de la gorge. Tu verras sons of anarchy m'a inspiré aussi, c'est une super série, jusqu'à la fin il faut suivre, un vrai bijox. Il faut savoir que l'homme qui joue joue Otto dedans est en vrai le réalisateur de la série et il a passé plusieurs dans un vrai gang pour faire cette série. Alors comme tu as pu voir, ce n'est pas l'extra de Sasuke et Naruto. Dans la première page j'ai annoncé 6 extras mais j'avais oublié de marquer celui-là. On garde le meilleur pour la fin __? Merci pour ton commentaire sur LA CLÉ_

**_Petite réponse à Mashmey : _**_Pas de problème, j'attends tes reviews sur Kurenai et Haku alors ^^ Moi ça va, confinée quoi et toi ? Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Gaara méritait une fin heureusement et Konohamaru avait besoin d'un partenaire donc voilà, une illumination ! J'ai adoré créer ce couple, j'avoue que j'aurais aimé faire un spin off avec eux comme je l'avais fait avec Udon et Konohamaru dans SMJTF²MJTS. Pour Gâto bcp aurait aimé pire comme souffrance. _

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_Il ne faut pas mettre des commentaires pour dire d'en mettre, si tu n'as pas lu les extras, ça ne sert à rien. D'ailleurs je comprends que tu ne lises pas les couples annexes mais là, en l'occurrence ça apporte à l'histoire… Mais merci quand même pour le chp que tu as lu et le OS « LA CLÉ » _

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_Il y a le choc et le deuil de Naruto, c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas commode dans le dernier chp notre Sergent d'Arme._


	19. Extra: Blanche-Neige & Le Sergent d'Arme

**XxX Après l'histoire XxX**

**_Novembre…  
Le déni_**

Naruto se frottait contre Sasuke qu'il venait de l'acculer contre un arbre.

Le couple revenait de balade et ils avaient fait halte à l'entrée d'une forêt quand Sasuke avait eu soudainement envie de soulager sa vessie. Naruto n'y avait pas cru une seconde surtout avec la main de son régulier entre ses jambes tout le long du voyage.

\- Tu veux que je te prenne sauvagement Blanche-Neige ? sourit Naruto contre la bouche de Sasuke.

\- Oui, répondit Sasuke avec le même sourire attrapant la lèvre de son homme entre ses dents. Sauvage et rapide, fais-moi jouir durement comme tu sais si bien le faire.

\- Tout de suite.

Naruto s'abaissa en même temps qu'il baissa le pantalon de Sasuke, libérant son membre dressé et comprimé dans le pantalon en cuir. Il le prit en bouche, salivant abondamment puis pris un peu de salive pour préparer rapidement l'anus qu'il allait pénétrer de force.

Les phares d'une voiture, passant non loin, obligèrent Naruto à accélérer. Il se releva, tourna Sasuke pour le mettre face contre l'écorce puis rentra dans son corps délicieux. Il plongea son visage dans le cou blanc avant d'agripper d'une main la tignasse brune et tirer pour lui offrir sa pomme d'Adam que Naruto grignota. De son autre main, il vint caresser le sexe de sa princesse qui gémissait de bonheur.

Ils jouirent au moment où le portable de Naruto vibra.

Le Sergent d'Arme regarda avec fierté sa semence s'écouler du corps de sa princesse qui arrivait difficilement à remettre son pantalon en cuir. Sasuke grogna en se tortillant sur place.

\- Savoir que tu vas monter sur ma moto avec mon foutre en toi et ton cuir de régulier, ça m'excite, j'ai encore envie de toi, dit Naruto en se caressant la queue.

Sasuke lui fit face, lui dévora la bouche tout en lui piquant son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Tu es attendu par …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens pour découvrir l'expéditeur du message mais son visage blêmit en lisant le contenu.

\- Haku est en danger, on doit y aller.

Naruto lui arracha le téléphone des mains avant de courir jusqu'à sa moto, Sasuke sur ses talons qui sauta presque à l'arrière. Dans un vrombissement et un dérapage, Naruto démarra et dévala la route.

xXx

Naruto gara la moto devant la maison d'Haku et Zabuza.

\- Ne bouge pas de là et appelle ton frère.

Le Sergent d'Arme récupéra son arme dans son dos et se dirigea vers l'entrée, prudemment il rentra dans la maison. Il appela l'ancien Pussy puis le routier mais aucune réponse alors il s'avança dans la pièce principale et se figea devant la scène.

Haku et Zabuza se trouvaient au milieu de salon, l'un contre l'autre, du sang en abondance autour d'eux les tâchant.

Naruto n'avait aucun doute sur leur mort. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et son arme tomba au sol. Un sentiment d'impuissance et d'injustice le submergea. Des larmes qu'il pensait à jamais sèches lui brouillèrent la vue puis soudain des bras lui cachèrent complètement la vue et un corps se colla au sien. Ses larmes s'échappèrent et la voix tremblante de sa princesse lui parvint de loin.

\- Je suis là, ça va aller.

\- Il payera pour ça, c'est une promesse.

\- Oui, Gâto payera.

XxX

**_Jour de l'enterrement…_**

Naruto rentra dans sa chambre après l'enterrement, Sasuke, sur ses talons, referma derrière lui.

\- Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

Sasuke essaya de l'apaiser mais son amant se dégagea de son étreinte.

\- Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Haku avait enfin trouvé un homme qui allait le rendre heureux. Il avait réussi à trouver la force de changer de vie. Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Naruto… tenta Sasuke mais son homme se retourna contre lui.

\- Non ! hurla Naruto, il ne peut pas être mort.

Sasuke sursauta et pendant une fraction de seconde eut peur de Naruto quand il l'accula contre la porte d'entrée.

\- Il ne peut pas, trembla Naruto.

Dans son dos, Itachi frappa à la porte de la chambre mais Sasuke le rassura aussitôt et lui demanda de garder ses distances. Il pouvait gérer Naruto tout seul.

\- Il n'est pas mort, craqua le Sergent d'Arme.

Sasuke encercla le visage de ses paumes. Que pouvait-il dire à part la vérité qui le blesserait davantage ? Sasuke avait vu l'horreur d'un meurtre à l'arme blanche, un meurtre d'une personne chère mais pas aussi chère qu'elle l'était aux yeux et au cœur de Naruto.

\- Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort.

\- Je suis désolé…

Sasuke répéta cette phrase encore et encore, embrassant Naruto et l'encerclant de toutes ses forces. Le Sergent d'Arme n'était pas apte aujourd'hui à supporter ce poids alors le régulier qu'il était, allait le faire pour lui.

**_Février…  
Colère_**

Naruto passait clairement ses nerfs sur Konohamaru.

\- Évidemment que nous allons dénoncer ton putain de Président qui te baise le cul, s'énerva Naruto.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, le mis en garde Konohamaru. Il nous a aidés, il m'a sauvé de Gâto.

\- Non, c'est sa faute si on en est arrivé là. Et par-dessus tout, il s'est permit de le tuer.

Et c'était, à cet instant, le pire pour le Sergent d'Arme, il n'avait pas pu venger Haku comme il le méritait. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il ne dormait plus à cause de ça. Il bouillait. Naruto était une bombe à retardement. Tout le monde pouvait le voir et personne, à part Sasuke, n'arrivait à le contrôler dans ces moments-là. Même Itachi perdait le contrôle de son meilleur ami.

\- C'était à moi de venger Haku et non à lui. Il va le regretter.

\- Non, trancha durement Konohamaru. Tant que je serais dans ce club, personne ne touchera à Gaara.

Le Sergent d'Arme mit un coup de pied dans un baril où brulait il ne savait quoi. Il explosa.

Itachi chuchota à Kiba et Lee de ramener Sasuke immédiatement.

XxX

Sasuke regardait son calepin, vierge de ses coups de crayon. Il n'arrivait plus à dessiner.

Une cliente rentra dans le magasin et Hinata dit bonjour. Sasuke oublia la politesse.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il regarda la cliente aller et venir entre les rayons et défaire les vêtements.

\- Essayez de déplier votre taille, dit Sasuke, le plus poliment possible.

La cliente s'amusait à déplier la première taille pour voir le modèle avant de prendre sa taille, et encore, elle le reposait sans essayer de replier le vêtement.

\- Ça vous occupera, se moqua gentiment la cliente.

Malheureusement Sasuke vit rouge. Si Sasuke était au magasin, c'était uniquement parce qu'on le forçait à prendre l'air au lieu de ressassé la mort d'Haku. On lui ordonnait de lâcher prise alors que depuis plusieurs mois il était le roc de Naruto. S'occuper ? Il avait déjà bien à faire.

Il sortit de son arrière-caisse et agressa la cliente.

\- M'occuper ? Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ?

Hinata traversa le magasin pour venir à ses côtés et s'interposer mais c'était trop tard. Sasuke prit les vêtements qu'elle avait défait et lui jeta à la figure.

\- Dégage de là, vieille peau !

Sasuke lui hurla dessus et la fit sortir du magasin, Hinata tenta de l'apaiser mais sans succès. Sasuke la rejeta et perdit le contrôle de lui. Il balança les vêtements des tables et cassa le TPE sur la caisse et tout ce qui était à portée de main. Il ravagea le magasin sous le visage paniqué d'Hinata.

Des bras musclés l'encerclèrent soudainement, le bloquant dans ses mouvements.

\- Doucement princesse.

Kiba le garda contre lui pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps qu'il se calme.

\- Si même Sasuke part en vrille, comme on va faire avec Naruto, lança Lee.

Au prénom de son homme, Sasuke se reprit et demanda à l'amener auprès du Sergent d'Arme. C'était son rôle de s'occuper de Naruto.

\- Non, tu vas d'abord te reprendre princesse, exigea Kiba en le forçant à s'asseoir sur une table, vide de vêtement.

Akamaru s'assit entre les jambes de Sasuke et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses, l'empêchant de partir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Beauté ?

Hinata hocha négativement de la tête, ça ne servait à rien de remuer les choses. Elle disparut dans la réserve pour revenir avec une tasse fumante qu'elle présenta à Sasuke. Ce dernier la refusa.

\- Naruto a besoin de moi.

\- Et toi tu as besoin de…

\- Je dois le rejoindre, s'exaspéra Sasuke. Je suis son régulier, merde !

Kiba s'agenouilla devant Sasuke et le rassura en lui promettant de l'amener mais lui rappela qu'à continuer comme ça, il allait lui-même se faire du mal.

\- Tu as le droit de faire ton deuil d'Haku, Sasuke. Il n'est pas moins important que le deuil de Naruto. Tu aimais Haku, c'était ton ami, sa mort t'a aussi touché même si tu refuses de l'admettre.

Sasuke serra des dents et attendit que Kiba cède puis l'amène auprès de Naruto.

XxX

\- Ça suffit ! cria Sasuke en faisant face à Naruto qui ravageait le garage.

Ce dernier se dressa devant lui et d'un regard ils se défièrent. Sasuke sentait les yeux de son ainé dans son dos. Itachi n'aimait pas envoyer son cadet en première ligne et pourtant, c'était le plus efficace.

Naruto s'enfuit en direction de la chambre et Sasuke le suivit.

L'affrontement se prolongea dans la chambre. Ils déversèrent leur colère l'un sur l'autre pourtant ça ne les calma pas.

Sasuke se jeta sur Naruto, le plaquant contre la commode. Il lui retira son cuir, déchira son t-shirt tandis que son homme le retourna pour l'asseoir sur le meuble. Sasuke planta ses ongles dans le dos du Sergent d'Arme le marquant jusqu'au sang.

\- Tu vas le regretter, jura Naruto en lui mordant sans pitié sa lèvre inférieure.

Sasuke enfonça davantage ses doigts.

\- J'ai envie de te faire du mal.

La confession ne fit pas peur à Sasuke, bien au contraire :

\- Vas-y, autorisa-t-il, fait moi mal.

À cet instant, c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin. D'avoir mal physiquement pour oublier la douleur mentale.

**_Mai…  
Marchandage_**

Sasuke regardait la tombe d'Haku, seul. Naruto avait tenu quelques minutes, faisant un effort considérable pour lui avant de sortir du cimetière pour l'attendre dehors.

\- Combien de temps ça va durer encore ?

Cette question, il ne savait pas vraiment à qui il la posait.

\- La mort est-elle une ombre dont je ne peux me défaire où appartient-elle à cette vie de sans foi ni loi ?

Au fond, il connaissait la réponse à sa question mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer de trouver une solution :

\- Dites-moi ce que je dois faire pour que ça s'arrête. N'importe quoi, même ma propre vie, je peux le supporter mais je ne supporterai pas une mort de plus.

XxX

Gaara suivit Sasuke du regard qui disparaissait avec Naruto de la soirée. Il reprit ses caresses sur la nuque et le doigt tatoué de Konohamaru, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu d'avoir arrêtées.

\- Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ?

Gaara dévia ses émeraudes vers Konohamaru dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? voulu savoir le Président.

Sasuke avait quelque chose de différent depuis qu'il l'avait vu plutôt dans la journée.

\- La mort d'Haku. Il n'a plus dessiné depuis ce jour-là, quand il a trouvé son corps avec Naruto.

Konohamaru lui expliqua que Naruto avait déjà fait son deuil. Après la colère, c'était comme s'il avait sauté plusieurs étapes jusqu'à accepter la mort d'Haku. C'était différent pour Sasuke. À l'heure actuelle, le Sergent d'Arme et le Président essayaient de le ménager mais sans succès. Sasuke se refermait sur lui. Il avait oublié sa peine pour réconforter Naruto, se perdant. Il faisait bonne figure pour ne pas inquiéter les bikers mais personne n'était dupe.

\- Alors ça y est, Rebelle a perdu son titre, dit Gaara.

\- Son titre, je ne sais pas, mais le prince est en train de perdre la princesse et il ne le voit même pas.

XxX

Sasuke se déshabilla en rentrant dans leur chambre, Naruto fit de même avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Es-tu fier de moi Blanche-Neige ?

Oui Sasuke l'était beaucoup. Le Sergent d'Arme avait fait des efforts considérables pour intégrer Gaara. Depuis qu'il avait accepté la mort d'Haku, il avait mis de l'eau de son vin et avait changé un peu sa vision des choses. Il préférait se battre pour ce qui était important et sa fierté n'en faisait pas parti.

Naruto l'embrassa d'une façon que Sasuke savait qu'il voulait faire l'amour malheureusement ce n'était pas son cas. Il ralenti le baiser avant de se dégager de l'étreinte, prétextant avoir besoin de se doucher mais Naruto l'en empêcha.

\- Pas ce soir, dit Sasuke en refusant un baiser.

Sasuke rassura aussitôt Naruto, à qui il n'avait jamais dit non, même d'un baiser.

\- Ça va ? demanda le Sergent d'Arme.

Il hocha simplement la tête et Naruto lui demanda s'il était sûr.

\- Je t'aime mon prince.

Si Sasuke était sûr de quelque chose c'était bien de ses sentiments pour son biker.

XxX

Le lendemain matin Gaara sortit du club dans l'idée d'aller chercher les croissants et les pains au chocolat pour le club mais il trouva Sasuke contre l'arbre où ils avaient autrefois échangé leur premier baiser.

Il s'avança vers lui et s'installa contre le tronc à une distance raisonnable. Sasuke ne releva pas, concentré sur son calepin vierge de ses fabuleux dessins et peintures.

\- Tu n'es plus Rebelle sans tes dessins.

Sasuke balança son cahier par terre avant de reposer sa tête contre l'écorce.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais devenir artiste en étant le régulier d'un biker.

Quand Sasuke se rendit compte de ses mots, il voulut s'excuser.

\- Je ne suis pas ton biker alors tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux et c'est pour la même raison que je vais te dire les choses sans détour.

Gaara laissa la silhouette de Konohamaru attirer son attention. Son amant se réveillait aussitôt qu'il sortait du lit. La réciprocité était vraie. Ils se quittaient rarement.

\- Ton couple ne te définit pas. L'homme ou la vie de l'homme avec qui tu comptes finir ta vie ne te définit pas, insista le Président. Tu es en train de te perdre, tu es en train d'effacer tes rêves et ça ne présage rien de bon. Ni pour toi, ni pour Naruto et encore moins pour votre couple.

Sasuke le savait. Il avait laissé la fatalité de ce monde le transpercer et il n'arrivait plus à reboucher le trou.

\- Tu te caches derrière ton mec parce que tes rêves sont trop loin. Tu les as éloignés.

Konohamaru récupéra le calepin de Sasuke et lui tendit.

\- Il est temps que tu les laisses revenir vers toi.

Sasuke récupéra son calepin tandis que Konohamaru s'assit avec eux, se blottissant contre Gaara.

\- Dessine-nous, Rebelle.

Il mit du temps, beaucoup de temps. Le club était déjà réveillé et le soleil au zénith quand Sasuke termina son croquis mais il n'était pas aussi lumineux que les rayons du soleil. Sasuke les avait dessinés sur le pont où Gâto était mort, déchiré entre leurs sentiments et leur club.

**_Aout …  
Dépression_**

\- _Vos dessins sont très poignants… Vous n'avez jamais pensé à les exposer ?_

_Sasuke leva les yeux de son croquis pour tomber sur un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu en ville. Il parlait entre deux grandes respirations. Sasuke dessinait derrière la caisse mais son calepin regorgeait de scène sombre. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire._

\- _Peut-être qu'un jour j'y ai pensé._

_L'homme lui donna une carte et sortit du magasin._

Sasuke regardait quelques-uns de ses dessins accrochés dans la galerie d'Hanzo.

Naruto et Itachi l'avaient poussé à accepter la proposition. À contre cœur, il l'avait fait et pourtant, il rencontrait un certain succès. Anonyme car ça avait été sa seule condition auprès d'Hanzo le propriétaire des lieux. Que les clients potentiels ne puissent pas le reconnaître physiquement. Il signait d'une pomme et d'un serpent. Il avait imposé une autre condition mais aux membres du MC cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas les voir à la galerie, la seule condition pour qu'il accepte d'exposer.

La soirée se termina et Hanzo vint le féliciter avec des billets.

\- Tu vends de plus en plus de toile… Les clients réclament plus de tes dessins.

\- C'est beaucoup, constata Sasuke en comptant les billets.

\- Le dessin du chien… avec la belle brune… a été très bien vendu… beaucoup de monde était dessus… se battant pour l'avoir.

Il s'agissait de son croquis de Kiba offrant le patch de régulière à Hinata par le biais d'Akamaru. Ce dessin avait une dynamique plus lumineuse que ceux qu'il faisait depuis la mort d'Haku. Apparemment les gens préféraient.

Hanzo vacilla et Sasuke l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise non loin d'eux. Le patron de la galerie avait un cancer des poumons et allait bientôt être hospitalisé pour finir ses jours. Sasuke avait vite compris qu'il voulait lui léguer cet héritage.

\- Sasuke… Il est temps…

\- Pourquoi ? voulu-t-il savoir.

\- L'art… m'a sauvé… Il t'aidera, de la même façon…

XxX

Sasuke refusa les avances de Naruto qui explosa.

\- Merde, putain, Blanche-Neige, ça fait trois mois que tu ne veux plus. Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? Tu te tapes ton vieux de la galerie ou quoi ?

Sasuke ne se formalisa même pas. Il savait à quel point Naruto souffrait de l'éloignement qu'il créait mais Sasuke n'y arrivait plus.

\- Va au club des chattes.

\- Pardon ?

Plus fort, il réitéra :

\- Si je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux alors va baiser au club des chattes.

Naruto lui agrippa le bras pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

Sasuke l'était clairement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sasuke ?

Ils se jaugèrent. Le régulier savait que Naruto attendait la vérité et non un autre mensonge.

\- Je t'aime mais je ne te désire plus.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard pour le Sergent d'Arme. Il y avait toujours eu une connexion physique entre lui et sa princesse, en plus de tout le reste. Sa plus grande peur perdre Sasuke, venait de se présenter à sa porte.

Naruto le relâcha et quitta la pièce, refusant une confrontation qui pourrait donner lieu à un non-retour entre eux.

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le lit, le visage entre les mains et demanda pardon dans le vide.

XxX

Naruto se rendit chez Sakura où logeait Itachi pour la nuit. En sortant, il avait demandé à Kakashi de veiller sur Sasuke.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit que la propriétaire vienne lui ouvrir.

\- Naruto ? s'étonna Sakura en remettant son peignoir de nuit correctement, cachant sa nuisette.

Itachi apparut derrière elle en caleçon. Il dévia le regard pour s'enquérir de l'heure puis le fixa de nouveau.

\- Sasuke ?

Naruto n'allait pas voir son Président mais son meilleur ami, il comprit à ce moment pourquoi Sasuke lui demandait parfois de séparer son rôle de Sergent d'Arme et celui d'amant.

\- Blanche-Neige ne veut plus de moi comme prince.

Sakura s'effaça au profit d'Itachi.

\- Itachi, ton frère va me quitter et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

**_Décembre…  
Acceptation_**

Sasuke sortit du notaire avec Itachi. Son ainé l'avait accompagné pour la lecture du testament d'Hanzo qui lui léguait sa galerie d'art.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Il est temps que je me reprenne, avoua Sasuke.

Il avait passé trop de temps à se morfondre sur la vie et la mort.

La mort n'était pas juste pour personne. Elle faisait partie de la vie. Sasuke la croisera tout au long du chemin avant de la rencontrer personnellement. Quelque fois, elle sera provoquée, souvent, elle sera présente car il est temps mais quoi qu'il arrive, Sasuke devra l'accepter.

\- Et pour Naruto ?

Itachi vit son cadet se crisper. Ça restait un sujet sensible. Naruto était venu le trouver chez Sakura en vrac. Il avait écouté son meilleur ami mais ce fut Sakura qui le résonna en lui expliquant que Sasuke était toujours en phase de deuil.

\- _Il t'aime encore, le rassura Itachi._

\- _Pour combien de temps ? demanda rhétoriquement Naruto._

_Sakura arriva avec des tasses de café qu'elle leur tendit avant de prendre la parole :_

\- _Sasuke ne va pas bien et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi Naruto. Écoute, en ce moment, il a besoin de toi, même s'il fait tout pour te rejeter._

\- _Pourquoi ? voulu-t-il savoir. Quand je ne suis pas bien, j'ai besoin de mon régulier, il est mon pilier._

_Sasuke l'était devenu, surtout après la mort d'Haku. Naruto n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui devienne aussi vital que l'air dans ses poumons et pourtant ça se confirmait de jour en jour._

\- _Sasuke est toujours en processus de deuil. _

_Naruto fronça des sourcils et lui rappela qu'Haku était mort depuis plus d'un an sans parler de son lien, qui était certes fort mais pas autant que le sien._

\- _Naruto, chacun gère sa peine de façon différente. Pour toi, la colère a pris le pas sur tout le reste. _

_Sakura n'avait pas tort. Il s'était consumé._

\- _Tu es triste quand tu vas au club des chattes parce que tu imagines Haku dans chaque recoin mais dans l'ensemble, tu t'es fait une raison. Tu as accepté sa mort comme tu as accepté la mort des autres. C'est différent pour Sasuke. _

_Itachi lui rappela que son cadet vivait dans un monde imaginaire à travers ses dessins._

\- _Mais il s'est remis à dessiner, s'énerva Naruto. Évidemment ses dessins sont différent__s__ mais il dessine de nouveau. C'est le principal._

_Sakura hocha négativement de la tête._

\- _Tant que Sasuke n'aura pas__ accepté __la mort comme une fatalité, quelque chose qui survient et qu'on ne peut pas contrôler, ça n'ira pas. Rien n'ira autour de lui. _

\- _Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

\- _Continue d'être là pour lui, il a besoin de toi. Il a peur, sûrement de te perdre aussi. C'est tellement plus facile d'accepter la mort d'une personne sans importance._

Itachi avait été sur la même longueur d'onde que sa future femme. Pour lui, si son cadet avait tenté d'éloigner Naruto, c'était pour ne pas souffrir si la mort venait frapper à sa porte.

Sasuke avait créé un fossé entre lui et le Sergent d'Arme, le rejetant mais Naruto restait à ses côtés malgré tout.

Sasuke se demandait encore pourquoi. Leur vie sexuelle était inexistante depuis plusieurs mois. Il s'enfermait dans sa salle d'art ou passait son temps à la galerie. Le Sergent d'Arme lui laissait son espace, tout en gardant toujours un œil sur lui, revenant tous les soirs dans le lit qu'ils partageaient. Les baisers sur la bouche avaient disparu pour être remplacé par des bises sur les joues ou le front, initié uniquement par Naruto.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai tout gâché entre nous ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Est-ce que tu veux une demi-vérité ?

Sasuke hocha négativement de la tête, il voulait savoir à quoi s'attendre.

\- Je pense que tu as cassé quelque chose entre vous mais rien d'irréparable.

Dire qu'il ne s'en était pas douté, serait faux. Ça lui avait traversé l'esprit à chaque rejet de plus mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Sasuke ne voulait pas se battre pour un combat perdu d'avance. Il aimait Naruto mais s'il lui avait fait un mal irréversible, il méritait de lui laisser trouver le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oui, lui confirma Itachi. Il t'aime toujours sinon il ne serait pas là.

Itachi lui fit un signe de tête et Sasuke regarda dans la direction qu'il lui montrait. Naruto se trouvait de l'autre côté de la route, posé contre sa moto à côté de celle d'Itachi. Sasuke savait que son ainé ne voulait pas seulement dire « là » à cet endroit mais en général.

\- Sasuke, l'interpella Itachi avant qu'ils se dirigent vers Naruto. Son amour pour toi n'a aucun égal, même pas le mien à ton égard.

Les mots d'Itachi lui touchèrent directement le cœur. Si Sasuke avait appris une chose importante depuis ses retrouvailles avec son ainé, c'était que personne ne pourrait l'aimer autant que lui.

Il se trompait.

Itachi lui attrapa la tête, la ramenant contre lui. Il lui embrasa le haut du crâne avant de l'entrainer vers Naruto.

\- Hey, salua Sasuke en arrivant devant lui.

\- Hey, répondit Naruto en se penchant pour lui embrasser la joue.

Sasuke décala son visage, leur offrant un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce baiser.

Naruto n'était pas le seul à souffrir de cette situation mais c'était Sasuke qui l'avait créé et il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Il voulait davantage mais il ne savait plus comment formuler sa demande à présent.

Sasuke se recula, attendant une réaction.

Naruto surpris, se remit assez vite de ce geste inattendu. Il fit comme si de rien était, interrogeant Sasuke sur ce qu'il venait de vivre avec la lecture du testament :

\- Ça va aller ?

Sasuke acquiesça puis Naruto dit qu'ils se rejoignaient au club.

\- J'aimerais passer à la galerie, on y va ensemble ?

Itachi sourit à l'effort, ça faisait un moment que Sasuke ne montait plus à l'arrière de la moto du Sergent d'Arme, pourtant en tant que régulier, c'était sa place.

\- Bien sûr, oui ! accepta Naruto, grimpant sur sa moto et l'allumant rapidement comme si Sasuke allait changer d'avis.

**_Quelques heures plus tard…_**

Sasuke passa les portes du Pussy.

Après la mort d'Haku, il avait évité de s'y rendre, y restant que peu de temps quand Naruto s'y trouvait. Cependant quand ça avait commencé à dégénérer entre lui et son biker, Sasuke n'y avait plus remis les pieds.

Son entrée ne passa pas inaperçu. Il resta planté à l'entrée, incapable de faire un pas de plus pendant de longues minutes.

Shino, qui était à l'entrée, interrogea le Sergent d'Arme du regard mais ce dernier lui fit un signe de rester en retrait et de laisser Sasuke. Le club continuait de tourner et Sasuke se décida à se remettre dans l'engrenage. Il se dirigea vers le bar, sous les yeux des bikers, assis dans leur coin habituel, de quelques chattes et de clients.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda un nouveau barman.

\- Laisse Izumo, je m'en occupe, dit Kotetsu en arrivant vers Sasuke. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

Sasuke sourit, saluant les deux barmans. Kotetsu fit rapidement les présentations entre lui et Izumo avant de réitérer sa question.

Sasuke dévia le regard sur l'un des tabourets devant le bar. Le seul qui avait un coussin blanc, les autres étaient rouges ou noirs. C'était le préféré d'Haku car Zabuza s'y asseyait toujours.

\- Sasuke ? s'inquiéta Kotetsu.

\- La même chose que tu servais à Haku, répondit-il en prenant place sur le tabouret.

Kotetsu ne s'y attendait pas mais s'exécuta sans discuter. Il lui lança un verre rempli d'Absinthe. Sasuke ne le but pas tout de suite. Il joua avec son verre et l'auréole qu'avait créé la condensation.

Soudain, Hinata prit place à ses côtés. Il fit signe à Izumo de lui servir la même chose. Ils tapèrent leur verre l'un contre l'autre avant de voir cul sec. Ils reposèrent leur verre puis la tête d'Hinata vint se poser contre son épaule. Sasuke caressa l'intérieur du poignet de la chatte où trois épées, entremêlées, étaient tatouées.

Il ne fallait pas être un géni pour comprendre que le tatouage faisait référence au surnom que Kiba avait attribué aux deux chattes et Sasuke quand ils se trouvaient ensemble. Tout le monde s'était accommodé de ce surnom quand ils formaient leur trio. Sasuke demanderait à Karin de lui tatouer sur la cheville.

\- J'ai cru te perdre aussi, souffla-t-elle.

Sasuke savait ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec la mort physique mais plutôt mentale.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété mais je suis là maintenant.

Hinata releva le visage vers celui de Sasuke qui se pencha sur ses lèvres avec l'envi de les capturer. Encore quelque chose qui appartenait aux mousquetaires. Malheureusement, il s'arrêta à un souffle de la bouche de l'ancienne chatte.

\- Je dois d'abord un baiser à mon prince mais ton tour viendra.

La régulière de Kiba se mit à rire avant de l'encourager à retrouver le Sergent d'Arme.

Sasuke se dirigea vers le petit groupe de biker, vite suivi par Hinata qui prit place sur les cuisses de son homme. Il remarqua que les Nomades étaient de la soirée et ça lui fit toujours autant plaisir de voir Konohamaru et Gaara, heureux, ensemble. Ce dernier se trouvait aux côtés de Naruto et lui mit une forte tape sur l'épaule quand Sasuke s'approcha, l'obligeant à se lever.

Un peu déconcerté par le geste, Naruto dévia le regard vers le Président des Nomades qui lui fit un signe de tête en direction de Blanche-Neige. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, au milieu des bikers qui les scrutaient, attendant.

Tout le monde était conscient des difficultés que vivait le couple. Malheureusement, avec leur mode de vie, tous regroupés au même endroit, il était très difficile de cacher les choses. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Sasuke et Naruto qui avaient décidé de vivre leur histoire d'amour pleinement aux yeux de tous depuis qu'Itachi avait donné sa bénédiction.

Sasuke colla son corps à celui du Sergent d'Arme. Il leva la main en direction des lèvres charnues qu'il caressa de ses doigts tandis qu'il se mordillait son piercing labret. Lentement, il se hissa jusqu'à la bouche de Naruto et doucement, il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses bras entourèrent instinctivement le cou du biker et ceux de ce dernier trouvèrent leur place autour de ses reins. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche dans une demande muette et Naruto y répondit. Au milieu de tous, ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre l'haleine, bras dans les bras, s'étouffant presque.

Des cris et des sifflements s'élevèrent dans tout le club, tous y participaient, même les deux Présidents.

Sasuke et Naruto n'y firent même pas attention, trop préoccupé à se retrouver.

**_Quelques jours plus tard…_**

Sasuke regardait la galerie vide d'œuvre.

Il avait vendu toutes celles d'Hanzo et avait reversé l'intégralité de l'argent à une école qui désirait ouvrir une classe d'art. Il avait fermé la galerie le temps de la remeubler d'œuvre, les siennes. Bientôt, il ferait un vernissage où le club était invité.

Sasuke devait s'y mettre rapidement.

XxX

Quand il sortit de la galerie, Naruto l'attendait pour le ramener.

\- Tu en as de partout, se moqua le Sergent d'Arme en essayant de retirer une tache de son visage avant de lui caresser de la joue.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et profita de la caresse. Il y avait encore tellement de chose à arranger entre eux.

\- J'espère que tu trouveras la force de me pardonner mon prince.

Naruto le fit taire d'un baiser avant de le rassurer :

\- On a vécu trop de chose pour ne pas survivre à cela.

Sasuke se blottit dans les bras protecteurs de son amant et ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues heures à profiter du contact de l'autre.

Ils reprenaient, jour après jour, à être ensemble. Naruto était de moins en moins passif, redevenant le biker que Sasuke avait toujours connu, même s'il se refusait de le brusquer. Quant à Sasuke, qui menait la danse depuis des mois, abandonnait les rennes pour retrouver son homme.

\- Je t'aime à en crever.

Sasuke avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas dit à Naruto. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. C'était bien la seule certitude qu'il gardait au fond de lui Son amour. Seulement, le reste avait été trop durer à supporter pour Sasuke.

\- Je t'aime aussi Blanche-Neige.

**_Quelques mois plus tard…_**

Naruto tournait comme un lion en cage. Il attendait que Sasuke lui envoie un message pour lui annoncer que la galerie était prête.

\- Où vas-tu ? agressa-t-il Gaara qui se levait du canapé où Konohamaru se trouvait.

\- Pisser, tu veux m'accompagner et la tenir pour vérifier ?

Naruto grogna, tout en se remettant à tourner, sous les rires moqueurs des autres qui étaient confinés dans le salon sous la surveillance du Sergent d'Arme. Le Président des Nomades et les membres de son MC étaient invités au vernissage mais aussi au lendemain pour fêter Noel.

Gaara s'approcha de Naruto qui s'arrêta. Il lui encadra le visage de ses mains, faisant rencontrer brusquement leur front, et dit :

\- Du calme mon frère, tout ira bien pour Rebelle.

Le Président des Nomades le relâcha puis lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule avant d'aller pisser.

\- Moi, je veux bien la tenir, intervint Konohamaru, faisant décrocher un rire à Naruto et aux autres.

XxX

Naruto sursauta quand un sms arriva. Il sourit en voyant l'expéditeur et ordonna à tout le monde de grimper sur leur moto pour aller à la galerie.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Sasuke les attendait. Son prince fut le premier à ses côtés, l'embrassant et impatient de rentrer dans la galerie pour voir ses œuvres. C'était la première fois qu'il allait découvrir le jardin secret de sa princesse, au même titre que tous les autres.

\- Un mot petit frère ? réclama Itachi.

\- Je préfère vous montrer.

Il se retourna et entra, invitant tout le monde à le suivre.

Les murs étaient cachés par des draps blanc, seul le sol était visible, un sol peint. Le premier à le remarquer fut Naruto qui se stoppa net, empêchant tout le monde de rentrer.

\- Mon frère bouge, on veut voir le travail de princesse, dit Kiba.

Naruto se décala, admirant la peinture au sol puis il se baissa et la caressa.

\- C'est un magnifique hommage Sasuke, dit Hinata en admirant la peinture et tout le monde approuva.

Tout le monde pouvait admirer le dernier instant d'Haku et de Zabuza sur le sol. La différence était que la neige pure remplaçait le sang. Sasuke les avait représentés de la plus belle des manières.

\- Et si tu nous montrais la suite ?

Itachi un bras sur les épaules de Sasuke l'encouragea à lui montrer ses œuvres et le spectacle qui se découvrit sous les yeux de tous, toucha chacune des personnes présentes. Cette galerie était une déclaration à tous les bikers, elle leur montrait à quel point Sasuke les aimait.

Sasuke avait aménagé la galerie de façon à ce chaque pièce soit une histoire, l'histoire de chaque membre du club. L'entrée représentait le club en son intégralité puis les histoires s'enchaînèrent se séparant pour se rejoindre à l'entrée. Ils pouvaient voir le bonheur de Kiba et Hinata maintenant qu'elle était sa régulière, celui de Shikamaru et Kurenai d'avoir un second enfant, celui d'Itachi et de Sakura d'être marié, celui de la paternité entre Gai et Lee, sans parler de Kakashi qui ouvrait de nouveau son cœur. Évidemment ce bonheur n'était pas sans blessures et cicatrices et Sasuke avait retranscrit ses moments également.

\- Et nous ? s'enquit Naruto dans un murmure.

\- Viens.

Sasuke prit la main de Naruto et l'amena discrètement dans la salle encore couverte. Doucement, il défit les draps, découvrant un à un ses œuvres les représentant. Le Sergent d'Arme sourit, le cœur compressé par moment en admirant leur histoire. Il s'arrêta devant un pan de mur vide qui, il en était sûr, n'aurait pas dû l'être.

\- Il manque une toile.

\- Oui, confirma Sasuke. Elle sera est la conclusion à notre histoire.

XxX

En rentrant du vernissage qui fut un succès, Naruto amena Sasuke dans la pièce que les membres du MC avaient aménagée quelques années auparavant. Il mit une toile blanche sur le trépied et obligea Sasuke à lui donner vie.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois représenter ?

Naruto défit Sasuke de son cuir de régulier et découvrit la peau à la base de la nuque pour l'embraser. Il se colla à son dos et commença à le caresser, le déshabillant. Il fut heureux de ne pas être rejeté dans ce moment intime comme il l'avait été pendant plusieurs mois.

Malgré les récents rapprochements, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas retrouvés complètement.

\- Représente notre amour de la plus belle des façons, la nôtre. Celle de nos corps liés.

Sasuke se retourna dans ses bras, entourant le cou de son prince.

\- Montre-moi alors parce que j'ai peur d'avoir oublié.

Naruto sourit avant de reprendre sa bouche, il embrassa sa princesse à lui user les lèvres. Sasuke se laissa mettre à nu, comme sa toile et le Sergent d'Arme l'aida à les redécouvrir ensemble. Il l'allongea sur le sol, le remerciant de lui donner de nouveau accès à son corps dans un millions de baisers papillon. Sa fierté ne fut que plus grande quand il réveilla le désir de sa princesse. Il le prit en bouche et lui voua un véritable culte.

\- Naruto, je veux… haleta-t-il

\- Non, contra Naruto en relâchant la queue de sa princesse. Laisse-moi tout faire pour toi ce soir.

Sasuke s'abandonna complètement.

Naruto délaissa son membre avec sa bouche, sa main reprenant la caresse. Sa langue vint taquiner son anus pour le préparer à sa venue. Le Sergent d'Arme allait exploser tellement il était dur. Ses nombreuses séances sous la douche ne remplaçaient pas le cul de Blanche-Neige.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il en présentant son sexe à l'entrée du corps de Sasuke.

\- Évidemment, gémit Sasuke en se relevant pour agripper la nuque et dévorer la bouche lui donnant toujours autant de plaisir.

Le Sergent d'Arme pénétra le corps de Sasuke qui se contracta violemment autour de lui.

\- C'est tellement bon, avoua-t-il en commençant à bouger. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Ils se perdirent dans le corps l'un de l'autre, se retrouvant enfin après tant de mois de séparation.

XxX

Sasuke admira son travail, le dernier tableau manquant à son exposition. Naruto arriva derrière lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

\- C'est magnifique, comme toi Blanche-Neige.

Sasuke toucha religieusement son dessin.

Naruto et lui étaient dans une étreinte charnelle intense. Le biker était assis, Sasuke assis également face à lui, ses jambes de part et d'autre. Naruto lui embrassait la pomme d'Adam tandis que Sasuke, le visage tourné vers le ciel, ouvrait la bouche et fermait les yeux de plaisir. Ils savouraient cette étreinte libératrice et de retrouvailles.

\- Je t'aime, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Que ce soit la fin ou le début d'une nouvelle vie, ils étaient ensemble et continueraient de se dresser contre les obstacles, ensemble. Jusqu'à que la mort vienne les prendre.

**BONUS **

Sasuke et Itachi étaient chez Yahiko et Konan quand Naruto et Sakura arrivèrent. Ils revenaient de l'hôpital où Naruto venait de faire son contrôle annuel de son épaule. Tout le monde était dans le jardin autour de la piscine sauf Nagachi qui se baignait et son petit frère qui faisait la sieste dans la maison.

Sakura guida Naruto jusqu'au jardin. Elle était déjà venue, plusieurs fois, avec Itachi. La doc adorait le couple avec qui, Itachi et elle, faisaient des sorties. Du côté de Naruto, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer le couple après l'hôpital. Ils ne le connaissaient donc pas autrement qu'en tant que le Sergent d'Arme d'Itachi. Et Naruto, n'avait jamais rencontré Nagachi.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, salua Sakura.

Naruto salua le couple ainsi que son meilleur ami avant de se pencher sur les lèvres de sa princesse.

\- Tu m'as manqué Blanche-Neige.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit Sasuke alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés quelques heures plus tôt.

Sasuke se tourna vers Konan et Yahiko pour présenter officiellement Naruto comme son compagnon.

\- Tu as un très beau prince, valida Konan.

\- Moi, ce que je veux savoir, commença Yahiko, c'est est-ce que la méchante sorcière derrière moi est déjà rentrée dans votre chambre pendant que vous faisiez des cochonneries ?

Tandis qu'Itachi répondit un « non » catégorique, Naruto le contredit :

\- Oui, plus d'une fois mais on a appris à faire avec.

Yahiko se mit à rire à gorge déployée en disant qu'il l'aimait bien. Naruto fit un clin d'œil alors qu'Itachi s'étouffait dans son verre de citronnade. Sasuke lui fit les gros yeux avant d'hausser les épaules en direction de son ainé pour s'excuser. Sakura et Konan couvèrent leurs hommes d'un tendre regard puis la mère appela Nagachi pour qu'il vienne dire bonjour.

\- Tatie Sakura, regarde, je me suis fait mal mais je me suis soigné tout seul.

Nagachi montra ses genoux égratignés avant même de saluer tout le monde, ce qui valut une gentille réprimande par sa mère qui l'obligea à faire un bisou à Naruto avant.

\- Check petit bonhomme.

Le Sergent d'Arme présenta son poing et Nagachi tapa contre.

\- Tu viens te baigner avec moi ?

\- Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois ! s'exclama Naruto qui retirait déjà son t-shirt.

Naruto termina de se déshabiller puis pris Nagachi d'autorité avant de le jeter à l'eau et sauter à son tour. L'enfant riait, s'étouffant presque dans l'eau.

\- Ferme la bouche, hurla Konan inquiète.

Tout le monde se déshabilla et rejoignit le petit et grand enfant, sauf Sasuke qui resta au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau.

XXX

Sasuke regardait son homme jouer avec Nagachi, le sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait.

\- C'est tonton Sasuke qui a dessiné toute ta peau ?

Naruto nagea vers lui avec Nagachi sur le dos puis le prit contre son torse.

\- Blanche-Neige a dessiné la pomme mais c'est une amie qui l'a gravé dans ma peau.

\- La pomme, c'est le plus beau dessin mais attend pourquoi tu appelles tonton Sasuke « Blanche-Neige » ce n'est pas une princesse.

Sasuke sourit et se demanda comment Naruto allait expliquer à un enfant ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Personne n'avait encore eu la discussion avec Nagachi.

\- Sasuke est une princesse et je suis son prince.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Naruto tendit les lèvres vers Sasuke qui les captura tendrement.

Nagachi se dégagea un peu trop brusquement des bras du Sergent d'Arme tout en disant que c'était dégueulasse.

\- Hey, ça ne se fait pas Nagachi ! réprimanda Konan.

\- Présente tes excuses, ordonna Yahiko.

Naruto dit que ce n'était rien, il connaissait le rejet. Sasuke également. Malgré tout, ce dernier se laissa glisser dans l'eau dans les bras de Naruto. Tout le monde s'approcha d'eux et de l'enfant, Nagachi les surprit en disant :

\- Tsukune ne m'a pas présenté ses excuses quand il m'a dit que j'étais dégueulasse.

Nagachi renifla.

\- Pourquoi, eux, ils ont le droit et pas moi ?

Yahiko récupéra son fils et lui demanda de s'expliquer. Nagachi dit qu'il avait embrassé Tsukune, son meilleur ami, sur la bouche mais qu'il l'avait poussé par terre en le traitant de fille, que c'était dégueulasse pour un garçon d'embrasser un autre garçon.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé ? voulu savoir Konan.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu embrassais papa parce que tu l'aimais très fort et que tu serais pour toujours avec lui. Je veux être avec Tsukune pour toujours et je l'aime très fort.

\- Mais tu l'aimes comme tu aimes ton petit-frère ? insista Yahiko.

\- Mais non ! éclata Nagachi en sanglot. Je veux être avec Tsukune comme toi avec maman.

Bien que Konan et Yahiko fussent très ouverts d'esprit, ils restèrent incapables de rebondir à leur enfant de maternelle qui s'affirmait déjà sur ses envies. À leurs yeux, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver avant l'adolescence.

Naruto prit d'autorité Nagachi des bras de son père et le fit asseoir sur le rebord de la piscine.

\- Sèche tes larmes, petit bonhomme, ordonna Naruto. Ce Tsukune ne mérite pas tes larmes.

\- Pourquoi ? renifla Nagachi.

\- Seul ta princesse aura le droit à tes larmes.

\- Mais si ce n'est pas Tsukune, qui sera ma princesse ?

Le Sergent d'Arme lui prit le visage entre ses mains d'où il essuya les larmes avec ses pouces.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux petit bonhomme. Tu vas grandir, rencontrer plusieurs garçons et un jour, quand tu seras plus âgé, tu trouveras ta princesse.

\- Et si je ne la trouve pas ?

Naruto n'hésita pas une seconde quand il répondit :

\- Tous les princes ont la chance de trouver leur princesse.

\- Mais si on me pousse encore et qu'on m'insulte ?

\- Sais-tu qui tu es ?

Nagachi hocha la tête de bas en haut alors Naruto lui demanda mais quand l'enfant donna son nom et prénom, le Sergent d'Arme rajouta :

\- Tu es Nagachi Tendo, futur membre du MC Kyûbi. Tu rouleras avec nous avec ton cut sur le dos. Personne ne se frottera à toi et si c'est le cas, tu sauras riposter.

Naruto dévia une main sur les lèvres de l'enfant et l'autre main récupéra celle de Nagachi.

\- Avec ta bouche. Ou avec tes poings.

Le Sergent d'Arme lui laissait le choix. Nagachi serait le seul à choisir sa voie.

\- Je serais comme toi et tonton Itachi ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, tu seras comme moi mais je suis sûr que tu ressembleras davantage à tonton.

Et par là, il voulait dire le futur Président.

À ces mots, Nagachi releva la tête, fier. Il semblait ravi de la réponse du Sergent d'Arme.

Le babyphone s'activa et Konan demanda à son fils d'aller chercher son cadet.

\- Tonton Naruto, interpella Nagachi en sortant complètement de l'eau.

Le cœur de Naruto battu plus vite à cette appellation. Il venait d'être accepté.

\- Oui mon petit bonhomme ?

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà pleurer pour tonton Sasuke ?

Naruto hocha positivement de la tête tout en confirmant :

\- Oui mais Blanche-Neige méritait mes larmes. C'est ma princesse.

\- Si je ne trouve pas ma princesse, je veux un prince comme toi, tonton Naruto.

Les adultes se mirent à rire, tout en lui disant qu'il pouvait choisir qui il voulait être. Nagachi partit à l'intérieur de la maison et Naruto se tourna vers les parents. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il avait pris la place de Konan et Nagato.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'excuser ?

\- Non, nous n'aurions pas fait mieux, dit Konan. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui sache ce qu'il ressentait.

Yahiko râla quand même sur l'explication avec les poings mais il se fit vite réprimander par Konan et Itachi qui lui rappelèrent comment lui réglait ses problèmes dans leur adolescence. Sasuke se recolla contre le flanc de Naruto et regarda son profil. Quand il sentit son regard sur lui, il plongea ses azurs dans les onyx et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je ne savais pas, dit Sasuke.

\- Quoi ? Que ton prince était venu pleurer à la porte de ton frère ? se moqua Itachi.

\- On en parle de toi ? rétorqua aussitôt Naruto. Est-ce que tu veux que je dise à tout le monde l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis quand Sakura t'a dit qu'elle n'était plus sûr de vouloir se marier ?

Sakura avait vraiment dit ça mais il s'agissait d'un stratagème pour qu'Itachi la laisse souffler et puisse organiser un mariage surprise. Elle était arrivée à moto avec un blouson en cuir de régulière et une robe de marié blanche rock dans le jardin de Gai et Lee. La maison et le jardin avaient été décoré pour l'occasion et Naruto avait réussi à trainer son meilleur ami en costume sous un prétexte.

\- Si tu l'ouvres, je te retire ton patch de Sergent d'Arme, le menaça Itachi.

\- Blanche-Neige, pleurnicha Naruto. Ton frère est méchant avec moi.

\- Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? se proposa Sasuke.

Ils plaisantèrent tous ensemble sur l'attitude de chacun avant que Sasuke relance son prince :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je t'avais quitté ?

Sasuke était vraiment curieux. Evidemment, jamais il ne l'aurait, ça ne lui avait même pas traverser l'esprit mais il voulait savoir.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu aurais pu Sasuke ?

Quand Naruto l'appelait par son prénom, il savait à quel point le Sergent d'Arme était sérieux.

\- …Jamais, je ne te laisserais partir. Tu es mon régulier et ce titre, c'est à la vie ou dans la mort.

Sasuke frissonna mais il n'avait pas peur de ses mots, bien au contraire, il se les ferait graver dans la peau par Karin.

\- Je veux les deux mon prince.

Naruto scella leur pacte par un baiser digne de ce nom.

Ils s'aimeraient jusqu'à la mort et bien au-delà.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Et voilà, cet extra annonce la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'à la fin. Je remercie d'avance tous les guest qui écriront sur ce chp !_

_Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi. _

_La semaine prochaine je publierai mon dernier OS et une note explicative pour le P52 pour ceux et celles qui n'ont toujours pas compris le principe._

_Continuez de rester chez vous ! _

**_Petite réponse à Tiange : _**_Voilà l'extra de Sasuke et Naruto, j'espère que tu aimes ^^ Le nouveau couple sera dans le p52 mais tu peux déjà tout relire maintenant, car la fin c'est celle-ci. Tu es déjà à là ?! Alors c'est exactement ça. J'étais dans le même état que toi. Choquée par sa mort, je n'y croyais pas surtout que la pauvre n'a rien fait en vrai. Je ne suis pas du genre petite nature mais vu que je ne m'y attendais pas j'ai trouvé que la scène était d'une barbarie … Pour la réaction de Jack, tu verras… En fait, le p52 seront des bonus de mes 52 histoires déjà publiées. (soit des moments du passé, du présent ou futur ) mais tu comprendras mieux quand je commencerai à publier._

**_Petite réponse à Guest :_**_Naruto à le même âge qu'Itachi ^^ Pour les narusau, tu as d'autres dans mes histoires mais il y en a qu'une autre avec un thème biker c'est MC KYUBI _

**_Petite réponse à Ninita :_**_Merci pour ton review sur LA CLÉ, Gaara a eu un certain succès dans cette histoire ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_Je comprends ta démarche et je t'en remercie sincèrement ! mais malheureusement tu ne peux pas compenser pour les fantômes =s bon si tu as lu un peu en diagonal, ça va pour comprendre, tu as au moins lu dans le dernier chp la partie avec sasuke et naruto ?Ah oui tu as aimé avec Konohamaru, j'aurais pas cru. _

**_Petite réponse à Mashmey :_**_Pour Haku : effectivement, c'est ça, malgré tout, ils sont ensemble, même dans la mort. Pour Kurenai : Parler de réalisme, c'est conquérir mon cœur d'auteure ! j'adore quand on me dit que ce que j'ai écrit fait réaliste alors merci ! Pour les extras individuels : la partie sur Shikamaru qui était prêt à sacrifier sa paternité, je l'ai rajouté à la fin et j'avais peur qu'elle ne soit pas assez claire et comprise mais je suis contente que tout soit ok et surtout que tu remarques l'importance de ce passage. Pour Naruto c'est sûr que l'amour fait douter et en intimité, il peut se permettre Sasuke ne s'en servirait jamais. Pour les autres RAS ^^ En tout cas, j'espère qu'avec les mesures de l'état, tu vas pvr aller à l'étape supérieure ! PS : J'ai dû mal à comprendre aussi mais malheureusement, je n'y peux rien ou peut-être que je n'ai pas fais assez accrocher aux personnages pour vouloir les découvrir dans leur propre histoire._

**_Petite réponse à Izumika :_**_Tant mieux ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Coco :_**_Merci !_

**_Petite réponse à Louise :_**_tkt pas grv. Pour Haku et Zabuza, dsl mais il n'y a pas d'happy end mais si tu étais aux extras des prospects, tu as déjà dû le lire… ( à moins que tu voulais dire que tu « espérais » et non que tu « espères » ) J'adore aussi le couple Gaara et Konohamaru que j'ai fais xD En tout cas merci pour tes compliments ! _


End file.
